


Hermione Lupin-Black, Her Fathers Daughter.

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Hermione Granger, Child Hermione Granger, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marauders Friendship, Mates, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 342,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hermione Jean Granger wasn’t Hermione Jean Granger, but Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin whose real identity is only known by a few for her protection. How would Hermione being raised by Remus, after Sirius got sent to Azkaban, being close to the Logbottoms and knowing some Hogwarts Professors before she begun Hogwarts change things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a Harry Potter Story on here, usually i just post my Harry Potter stores on FFN but i decided to give it a try and see what the response is. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So this idea came to me when I was thinking about ideas for my Reading stories and I felt the need to write this. Most of what you need to know will be explained over the course of the story but the basics are that Hermione is the biological daughter of Sirius and Remus. I'll likely go into more detail in a future chapter, but thanks to Magic and Werewolf biology Remus carried and gave birth to her. Lily and James were her godparents and Sirius suggested Peter as secret keeper rather than Remus as he was trying to protect his family.

* * *

 **November 5** **th** **1981**

" _Go home to your daughter, Remus, she needs you"_

Those were the words that Albus Dumbledore said to Remus Lupin after getting him released from the Ministry of Magic holding cell that Remus has spent the last four days being heled in, when he wasn't being interrogated. Remus has been heled by the ministry ever since he returned from a week long mission for the Order of the Phoenix, where he discovered that three of his best friends were dead and the love of his life, his mate, the father of his daughter, Sirius Black, was too blame.

Honestly Remus didn't need Albus to tell him to go home to Hermione as for the past four days that is all he has been thinking about, his daughter, and seeing her again, thinking of her has been the only thing that has kept him going.

Thanks to Dumbledore, the only friendly person Remus has talked to in the past four days, Remus knows that his daughter is safe, he knows that she was taken, by Sirius before everything went to hell, to friends of his parents, a squib woman and her husband who look after her from time to time and know the truth about everything; Dan and Emma Granger.

Even though he was assured that his daughter was okay Remus can't help his panic or the overwhelming desire he has to see his daughter.

That desire is why Remus is moving as fast as possible up the path and towards the front door of the house belonging to the Grangers at nine pm at night. The second Remus gets to the door he knocks and for ever second he waits Remus feels his worry grow, until what feels like a lifetime to him but is actually only a minute, the door opens the reveal a middle age woman, Emma Granger.

"Remus." Emma says, looking relieved before hugging him, "What's happened? Sirius brought Hermione here over a week ago, he said she needed to stay somewhere safe, and that he'd be back when he can but then we never heard from him again." Emma explains as she hugs Remus.

"Sirius…." Remus starts to say, but as he does he finds his voice breaking as it is the first time he's said Sirius's name out loud since Crouch told him what Sirius did.

"Remus, what happened?" Emma asks as the two of them break apart and Emma looks at the face of the man who is like a nephew to her.

"He… Sirius….. he…." Remus once more attempts to say, but tears come to his eyes and he finds himself unable to find the words.

"Come inside, talk to me." Emma says as she lets Remus into the house and closes the front door behind them, "DAN." She calls as she leads Remus, who looks like he is going to fall apart, towards the lounge room, "It will be okay, whatever it is, it will be okay." Emma says Remus as she helps him over to a chair.

"No, it won't." Remus manages to say as Dan Granger walks in from the living room as honestly Remus isn't sure that anything will ever be okay again.

"Remus, it's good to see you mate." Dan says as he walks in, but as he does he sees the look on his face, "What happened? Where's Sirius?" he asks as Remus sits down on the chair and Emma kneels own in front of him.

"Azkaban." Remus manages to say, "He's in Azkaban." He says, his voice full of pain and betrayal, causing Emma and Dan to exchange looks.

"The prison?" Emma asks, not believing that she heard right as with a muggle born witch mother she knows what that would mean and that horrifies her.

Not trusting his voice, Remus just gives a nod.

"Why? What happened?" Dan asks, not understanding why Sirius would be in Azkaban.

"Voldemort's gone, so are Lily, James, and Peter." Remus reveals, causing Dan and Emma to become even more confused, "He betrayed us. He told Voldemort where to find Lily and James. He killed Peter, and others." Remus says before breaking down in tears, feeling his heart break as he says the words for the first time, not listening to the part of him that says that Sirius wouldn't do that, that there is no way he would do that, that he would never betray them.

"Oh Remus." Emma says, putting her arms around the younger man, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says as she hugs Remus who is both breaking down and trying his hardest not to.

"Hermione." Remus suddenly says after a minute, "Where is she?" he asks, looking between Emma and Dan as he and Emma break their hug.

"Upstairs. She's asleep. She's okay." Dan assures Remus.

"I need to see her; I need to hold her." Remus says before heading upstairs, hearing Emma and Dan talk in whispers as he goes.

* * *

Once he gets upstairs Remus knows exactly where to go as Hermione stays in the same room whenever she is at the Grangers. Walking in the room, being as quiet as possible as he doesn't want to wake his daughter, Remus walks over to the crib. Once he gets to the crib Remus looks down and sees his daughter who is almost twenty-six months old fast asleep, her short curly brown hair acting almost like a pillow.

"I've missed you so much." Remus says to his daughter before bending down and carefully picking her up, "You have no idea." Remus says as he cuddles Hermione in close to him before walking over to the rocking chair where he sits down and just holds Hermione as he rocks back and forth.

For a few minutes Remus just sits on the chair, rocking his daughter back and forth as he stares at her face, until he finds himself looking into the brown, with grey flicks, eyes of his daughter.

"Hey Sweetie, go back to sleep. It's okay." Remus says, knowing that he is lying as he is pretty sure that nothing is okay.

"Papa." Hermione says, sounding happy.

"Yeah, it's me." Remus tells his daughter, forcing a smile just for her.

"Daddy?" Hermione asks and Remus can hear the questioning in his daughter's voice and honestly hearing the question, with so much innocence, feels like he is being stabbed in the chest as here is his beautiful innocent daughter who is asking for Sirius, her Daddy, not knowing what he has done or that she will probably never see him again.

"Daddy's not here." Remus tells Hermione, fresh tears coming to his eyes as he tells her, "It's just going to be me and you for a while." Remus tells his daughter, knowing one day he will have to tell Hermione the truth, about everything, and he's not looking forward to that day. Looking down at his daughter Remus also knows that he will fight to get custody of Harry as it's what Lily and James would want and he owes that to them, "Things are going to be different now Mione, but I'll figure things out, I'll look after you." Remus says, knowing that he is going to have to figure things out fast especially considering the next full moon is less than a week away, "I don't know what I'm going to do, what's going to happen to us, but I do know that I'm never going to leave you and that I will do everything I can to make sure you're okay. I'll take care of us, we'll be okay, I promise." Remus says to his daughter as he rocks back and forth, "We'll be okay." Remus repeats, and as he looks down at Hermione he sees that she has fallen asleep again, "I love you." Remus tells his daughter as he bends down and places a kiss on her head.

Once he does Remus just continues to rock back and forth, not letting himself focus on anything else other than his daughters face, he doesn't let himself think about how much it hurts, he doesn't let himself think about how scared he is, or angry, or even think about how much he doesn't want to believe that Sirius is guilty; he only thinks about his daughter because she is his first priority, she's what matters, and he will do whatever it takes to look after her and make sure she is okay.

* * *

 **November 11** **th** **1981**

It has been six days since Remus was released from Ministry custody and Remus has spent every minute of the last six days doing his best to keep himself together for his daughter's sake, though every time she asks for _"Daddy"_ or " _Unca Jame"_ or _"Anty Lily"_ Remus finds it just a little harder to hold himself together.

In the past six days Remus has done a lot of thinking about what he is going to do and has come to several decisions, one of which is that he and Hermione are going to move out of their current house because it's too hard for him to live there when everywhere he looks he sees Sirius, and he's going to use the little money that he got from selling his parents' house to buy a new house, one closer to the Grangers. The reason he decided on this is that Dan and Emma have agreed to look after Hermione during the full moons and have offered him the management job at the bookshop they own near their dental surgery. At first Remus was hesitant about accepting the job as it would mean being away from Hermione but Dan and Emma informed him that he can take Hermione to work with him and that he'd be able to take all the time off he needed because of his 'condition', and once they told him that Remus knew that he couldn't pass that up so he accepted.

It is the day of the full moon and a month before that would mean that Sirius would look after Hermione during the day, and the days leading up to it, to allow him to get some rest before she went to The Potters before the moon rises and Sirius joined him as Padfoot, but none of that is possible now. Now Remus is a single father, his mate is in prison and his biggest support is dead, so instead of resting which his body is telling him he desperately needs, Remus is in the back garden chasing after his, very active, daughter.

"Run Papa." Hermione tells her father.

"I'm am running, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter as he runs forward, "I got you." Remus says as he picks Hermione up and tickles her causing her to laugh.

"Well that looks fun." A voice says and as soon as he hears it Remus pulls his wand as he turns to where the voice come from, while using his body to protect Hermione from a line of fire. As he looks towards where he heard the voice Remus sees Albus Dumbledore standing at the gate, with a joyful look on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir." Remus says, surprised to see him, though out of reflex he doesn't lower his wand.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Albus now that you've left school." He reminds Remus, proving in a simple way that he is really Albus Dumbledore, "May I come in?" he asks and Remus nods as he puts his wand back. As Remus puts his wand back Dumbledore opens the gate and walks inside the yard, Remus walking over to him as he does, still holding Hermione.

"Hermione do you remember Papa's friend?" Remus asks his daughter as Hermione has meet Dumbledore before. Hearing her father's question Hermione turns her head and hides her buries her head in Remus's chest, "It's okay Mione. This is Professor Dumbledore, a friend of Papa's, say hello, it's okay." Remus says, trying to be encouraging.

"Hi." Hermione says in a quiet voice, still looking shy.

"Hello Hermione, it's very nice to see you again." Albus says with a reassuring smile, not wanting to scare the toddler.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea si…. Albus?" Remus asks, honestly a little worried about why Albus is there as recent experience tells him that it can't be anything good.

"That would be lovely." Albus says and Remus leads Albus inside, not letting go of Hermione for a second.

* * *

A few minutes later Remus, Dumbledore and Hermione and inside sitting in the sitting room, both Remus and Albus have cups of tea while Hermione is bouncing on Remus's leg.

"Are you going somewhere?" Albus asks as from the second he walked inside he noticed the stack of packing boxes.

"We're moving." Remus reveals, "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here, too many people know about this house." Remus says as more than a few members of the Order know, "And….." he starts to say before trailing off.

"There are too many memories, ghosts." Albus says, realising what Remus is trying not to say.

"Yeah." Remus confirms as he takes a sip of his tea.

"How are you my boy?" Albus asks, sounding concerned.

"I don't know." Remus says, telling the truth, "I don't understand how he could do that." Remus admits, pain in his voice, "I never would have believed that he could have, and… It's hard." Remus says, changing his mind about what he is going to say mid-sentence as he is pretty sure that Dumbledore may not react well to him saying that he doesn't want to believe it, can't believe it.

"Yes, I expect it would be." Dumbledore says, looking at Remus and giving Remus the impression that he knows exactly what he didn't say, "If you would like a friendly ear I will always be willing to listen." Albus says as he is pretty sure that in a lot of ways he can understand what Remus is feeling.

"Thank you, Albus." Remus says, that offer meaning a lot to him. In response Albus gives him a look and the two of the drift into silence as they drink their tea, the only sound in the room being Hermione's chuckles as she bounces on her Papa's leg, "I miss him." Remus admits, doing so against his better judgement, "I don't want to, but I do."

"I understand." Albus says and even though he doesn't understand how Remus just knows that he does and that makes him feel slightly less alone, "How's Hermione doing with everything?" Albus asks, feeling that changing the subject might be best for both of them.

"I don't think she really understands what's happening." Remus admits as he looks down at his daughter, "All she knows that people she loves aren't here, and she doesn't know why." Remus explains, "She keeps asking for her Daddy and Lily, James, Peter, she's even asked for Harry a couple of times." Remus reveals, it being clear that it is hard for him to talk about.

"Daddy?" Hermione asks, looking around, looking for her other father.

"Daddy's not here Hermione." Remus says, saying what he's been saying every time Hermione asks for her Dad as he's not entirely sure how to explain to his two-year-old what is going on.

"I want Daddy." Hermione says, saying her first three-word sentence.

"Oh sweetie, I know, I know you do." Remus says as he picks Hermione up off his leg and hugs her, there being a part of him that feels anger at Sirius for causing their daughter this kind of pain, "I want him too." Remus admits in a whisper to Hermione, not wanting Dumbledore to overhear, "But he's not here."

"Want Daddy." Hermione repeats, "Papa want Daddy."

"I know honey, I'm sorry." Remus says, trying to force himself not to cry as Hermione's voice has pain in it too which is something he never wanted, "How about a biscuit, would you like one of those?" Remus asks, honestly breaking his own rules about the kind of food he feeds Hermione, in hopes of distracting her.

"Yes." Hermione answers and Remus picks up one of the biscuit off his plate, breaks a small piece of and hands it to his daughter, watching her carefully as she eats it.

"Does she say that a lot?" Albus asks, honestly feeling very sorry for Remus as it cannot be easy for him to have to keep hearing Hermione ask for her Dad after everything that has happened.

"Yes." Remus says, with a sigh as honestly he doesn't know what is worse the fact that Hermione keeps asking for Sirius or the knowledge that one day she will stop. Hearing that Albus gives Remus a sympathetic look and once more the two of them drift into silence.

"It is a full moon today." Albus comments, saying what Remus is well aware of, "What arrangements have you made for Hermione?" he asks, curious as he is sure that Remus has made some.

"Friends of my parents, a squib and her husband, have agreed to look after her during the full moons. They will be here later this afternoon." Remus reveals.

"Jolly good." Albus says and the two of them once more drift into silence.

* * *

A few hours later Albus has left Remus and Hermione, with promises of checking in on them again, and Hermione has taken as well as woken up from her nap.

As it is getting later in the day Remus can feel himself getting weaker, more tired, and because of that he is sitting on the living room floor watching his daughter play rather than playing with her himself.

"Papa play." Hermione says as she walks over to her Papa, "Play Papa." She tells her Papa pulling his arm in hopes of trying to get him up.

"Papa can't play right now Hermione." Remus tells his daughter, hating that that is the truth as he feels like he is letting her down.

"Play." Hermione repeats.

"Not right now. How about we read." Remus suggests, wanting to do something with his daughter and right now reading is probably the only thing he can do.

"Yes!" Hermione says and she moves quickly and jumps on Remus's lap, causing him to wince in pain due to how sore his body currently is.

"Okay. Which book do you want me to go get?" Remus asks his daughter curious.

Hearing the question, and understanding it, Hermione gets a look of deep concentration on her face and then she smiles.

"What book would you….." Remus starts to ask but then he notices a book coming flying towards him and he is lost for words, "Oh I see, you want me to read this one?" Remus asks as the book stops right in front of him.

"Yes!" Hermione says with a grin, looking rather proud of herself.

"Okay." Remus says as he reaches out and takes the book, "I'm very proud of you, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter as while she has shown little signs of magic this was her biggest show yet, "Now let's see what book you have chosen." Remus tells his daughter as he opens the book and begins to read.

* * *

A few hours later the rising of the moon is getting closer and the time has come for Remus too leave Hermione before he transforms.

As he has to leave within the next few minutes so that he can have enough time to get to a safe place before transforming Remus is standing by his back door with Emma and Dan, holding Hermione.

"If anything happens….." Remus starts to say.

"Use your emergency button to call for Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore, only them." Emma tells Remus.

"And…." Remus starts to say

"Don't let anyone other than your them inside and make sure we use the questions we established to make sure it's them." Dan finishes, knowing what Remus is going to say as he has said it many times, "We know Remus. It will be okay."

"It's the first full moon since….. I just need to know she'll be okay." Remus says as he looks down at his daughter.

"I know." Emma says, "We'll look after her Remus, she'll be okay." she promises.

"It's getting late." Dan comments, "You better get going." He tells Remus in a caring tone of voice.

"Yeah, I guess I better." Remus says as he places a kiss on his daughter's head, knowing that even though he doesn't want to leave her he can't risk being near Hermione during a fall moon, "I love you, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter before handing her over to Emma.

"Papa?" Hermione asks her father, confusion in her voice, reaching for him while Emma holds her.

"I've got to go away for a little while, but I'll be back soon and Dan and Emma are going to look after you until then." Remus says, trying to explain it in the simplest way possible to his two-year-old.

"NO! STAY!" Hermione yells, looking upset.

"I can't." Remus tells his daughter, "I wish I could but I can't." Remus tells his daughter.

"NO, NO, NO, NO." Hermione yells, starting to cry.

"Oh sweetie." Remus says, tears coming to his own eyes as he hates that he has made his daughter so upset, "If I could stay I would, but I can't."

"No." Hermione once more says as the tears start to roll even more freely down her cheeks.

"Mione…" Remus starts to say, wishing that there was something he could say or do that would explain to his daughter why he had to go.

"It's time, Remus, you've got to go." Emma tells Remus, knowing that this must be basically killing him to leave Hermione.

"I know." Remus says and he once more leans down and places another kiss on his daughters head, "I love you." Remus tells her before he turns and walks away, hearing his daughters cries as he goes.

With ever step he makes everything inside of Remus is telling him to turn back around, to go back to his daughter, to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay but he knows that it is too dangerous for him to do so. As he walks away hearing her cries Remus knows that it is one of the hardest, if not the hardest, things he has ever done.

* * *

Far away from were Remus and their daughter is, all alone in a cold cell in Azkaban, Sirius is sitting staring through the thin crack in the wall, waiting for the moon to rise as he knows what it will mean. As he sits Sirius is doing his best to try not to think about his mate and daughter as he doesn't want the Dementors to take them away from him, but at the same time thinking about them is all he can do. He can see his little girls face, he can hear Remus's disappointed voice that is saying he should have thought about them before going after Peter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sirius says to himself, and even with the Dementors sucking away his joy, his hope, he finds himself being able to hope that the two people he loves more than anything are okay, he finds himself hoping that Remus manages to get through his first full moon alone in years.

As he stares out the crack waiting for the moon Sirius just wishes that he could see his daughter one more time, he wishes that he could be there for Remus to help him through the pain of his transformations, but he can't, and worse of all is that he knows that he only has himself to blame.

"I'm sorry, Moony." Sirius says to himself before turning into Padfoot, that being the only way he's learnt to resist the Dementors without his wand, but even as a dog he continues to stare out the tiny crack, his mind on the people he loves and how much he has let them down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** This chapter uses information that I got from Pottermore, so SPOILERS if that's required.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the response to this story. I wasn't planning on updating this soon but I'm working on chapter 7 at the moment so I thought I'd update again. ALSO QUESTION would people find it easy if I put Hermione And/Or Remus's age next to the dates or can you work it out on your own?

* * *

**March 10** **th** **1982**

It has been four months since Remus went through his first full moon alone and because Moony was without his mate, because Moony doesn't deny his pain, Remus found himself getting extremely hurt by his wolf self. With every full moon since Remus has been hurt, but as he is remembering what it is like to go through a full moon alone so he is getting better at dealing with the aftermath.

In the last four months Remus and Hermione have moved into their new house and Remus has started his job at The Grangers bookshop. Working at The Grangers shop gives Remus enough money to allow him and Hermione to have what they need, but despite this Remus worries that as his daughter grows it won't be enough to look after her. As he received a letter from Gringotts, a couple of months earlier, Remus know that he can access Sirius's vault and use his family fortune as he is not only the magically, and in the wizarding world, legal spouse to a Black, but the father of one too, but to Remus that feels wrong considering what Sirius has done so he has come to the decision that he will only touch it, he'll only use that money, if he needs to for Hermione's sake.

It is the day after the full moon and Remus is still recovering as he sits by his fire late at night waiting for a visitor. When he brought the new house the thing that Remus debated the longest was whether to connect the fire to the floo network. After a lot of debating and a conversation with Dumbledore Remus has connected his fireplace to the floo, but there are restrictions on it so that only certain fires can travel to his fireplace while they can go to any others

As his fire jumps to live and his visitor steps out of the flames Remus stands up to great her.

"Minerva, it's good to see you." Remus says to his old professor, and friend.

"It's good to see you, Remus." Minerva admits, telling the truth, "How hurt are you?" she asks as she can tell that he is and considering what the day before was she isn't at all surprised.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Remus says, wanting to downplay his injuries, "I made tea if you'd like some." He offers.

"I'd like that." Minerva responds and the two of them sit down across from the fire, "This is your new house, are you settled in yet?" Minerva ask curious.

"Mostly, there are some things that I still need to unpack." Remus reveals, knowing that that might be an understatement as he found himself being unable to throw away anything that belongs to Sirius and because of that there are several boxes that he will probably never unpack though he did find himself putting some of Sirius's things in places they would be if he was there with them.

"Well, that's not surprising." Minerva comments, "I was rather surprised to receive your owl." She comments as she takes a sip of the tea.

"I know it came out of the blue, but there is something I was hoping to discuss with you." Remus admits.

"If this is about the fight you had with Albus last week I have to tell you that I've been trying to get him to see that Harry living with Lily's sister isn't a good idea but he won't budge, as you learnt. He believes that it is the best option." Minerva explains to Remus, it being clear that she doesn't agree with Dumbledore on this, as she happened to overhear Remus's, very loud, argument with the headmaster a week earlier about Harry Potter's living situation.

"Thank you for trying, living with Petunia and her husband it's not what Lily or James would have wanted." Remus says, knowing that, "I intent to try to get Albus to allow me to take custody again, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Remus says as he knows that next time he talks to Albus about Harry he is going to have to go about it in a different way.

"I see." Minerva says, honestly hoping he succeeds, as she gives him a look which says, 'please continue'.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hermione." Remus reveals.

"How is your daughter doing after everything that has happened?" Minerva asks out of curiosity.

"She's still confused, keeps asking for him… them." Remus says, there being no question as to who he is talking about.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Minerva says, it being clear that she means that.

"So am I." Remus says and they both take a drink of their tea, "In the past four months I have had several bad transformations and while Emma and Dan have both made it clear that they would be willing to look after Hermione under any circumstances and they do look after her in the fall moon, I've come to realise that I need other contingencies in place, just in case." Remus tells Minerva, knowing that he doesn't have to explains to Minerva who Dan and Emma are as she has met them before, several times.

"That would be very smart of you." Minerva tells her old student.

"Yes, which is why I asked you here." Remus asks as he debated for a long time who to ask and he realised that considering that most of the people he was once close to her, most of the people he trusts, are either dead or in the case of Alice and Frank Longbottom in no state to help him, he doesn't have many options, unless he wants to risk the possibility of one of the living Blacks, or relations, being able to take Hermione, "I know it is a lot of me to ask, and I would understand if you said no, but I was wondering if for any reason Emma and Dan couldn't look after Hermione during a fall moon you'd look after her and if something were to happen to me you'd teach her about our world, tell her everything she'll need to know, look after her." Remus asks, honestly he knows how big this is for him to ask but honestly he doesn't see any other option.

"Of course I will." Minerva says without hesitation, "I'd be happy to."

"Thank you." Remus says, looking grateful, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me." Minerva assures Remus and the two of them drift into silence as they drink their tea.

For the next few minutes Remus and Minerva sit in comfortable silence as they drink they tea.

"Well, I better be going." Minerva says once she finishes her tea, "I've got students essay's waiting on me." She admits.

"How are things at Hogwarts going?" Remus asks, being truly curious.

"Good, there is less tension now, more fun." Minerva reveals.

"Good, that's good." Remus comments, "It's the way things should be."

"Yes, it is." Minerva confirms, as even though she doesn't necessarily approve of the kind of fun the students are having it's better than what was happening, as they both stand up, "Don't be a stranger Remus. If you need anything, even if it is just company, just write or fire call and I'll be here." She tells Remus, showing him true, almost maternal, affection, something which she doesn't do all that often but is doing so as she has always had a soft spot for the Marauders, Remus especially.

"Thank you Minerva." Remus says, the kindness meaning a lot to him.

In response Minerva just gives Remus a nod before she steps into the fireplace, "Oh and Remus, Happy Birthday." Minerva says before flooing away.

"Happy Birthday." Remus says to himself in confusion and then it draws on him, today is his twenty second, though he looks a lot older because of his condition, birthday and he didn't even realise, "Huh." He says as he watches the flames die down. Once the flames have gone down a lot Remus puts the remaining embers out before preforming his usual night ritual of making sure the house is secure before heads upstairs.

Before heading to bed himself Remus sneaks into his daughter's room and checks on his daughter who has now moved out of her crib and into a toddler bed. After spending a couple of minutes staring at his little girl Remus heads to bed himself, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

* * *

A couple of hours later, having being woken by an unknown sound, something that happens a lot with his werewolf hearing, Remus is just about to get up to go check on Hermione when he hears quiet footsteps and right away he knows who they belong to.

"Hermione." Remus says as he turns on his bedside light.

"Papa." Hermione says, from where she is standing in the doorway.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asks as he gets up and hurries over this daughter.

"Bad dream." Hermione answers as Remus kneels down in front of her, "Can I stay?" Hermione asks her father.

"Of course you can." Remus says as he picks up his daughter, "Do you want to talk about your dream?" he asks curious.

"No." Hermione answers, shaking her head.

"Okay, you don't have to, but sometimes it can help." Remus says as he and Hermione lay in the bed.

"Don't want to." Hermione tells her father.

"Okay." Remus says, deciding not to push her. Once they are both laying in the bed Remus makes sure they are both covered by the blanket before he turns of the light, "Close your eyes and go to sleep Hermione, you're safe, it's okay." Remus assures her.

"Papa." Hermione says, "Daddy home soon?" Hermione asks her father, looking up at Remus and even in in the dark he can see her wide eyes where the grey flicks, that she inherited from Sirius, are even more noticeable than normal.

"No Sweetie, Daddy's not going to be home soon." Remus tells his daughter, it hurting him to admit that.

"Why not?" Hermione asks, not understanding why.

"Because…." Remus starts to say before trailing off, not sure how to answer that, "Because he can't come home." Remus answers, it being the simplest answer he can think of, "But I know that he loves you." Remus says as even with everything that has happened, all the doubts he has, everything he is wondering, he knows that that is true. He knows that even with everything that Sirius apparently did he believes, completely, that Sirius loves their daughter, "Get some sleep Hermione, it's late." Remus says as honestly he finds it hard to talk about Sirius, even with Hermione, though there is a part of him that knows that his avoidance won't work forever, he knows that one day he will have to tell her everything and he doesn't know how he is going to do that.

"Okay." Hermione says before closing her eyes.

As Hermione closers her eyes Remus runs his hand through his daughter's hair and finds himself wondering whether Sirius even thought about them before he joined Voldemort, did he even care what would happen to them? As he wonders Remus finds the part of himself that doesn't believe, that refuses to believe that Sirius would join Voldemort, the part of him that thinks Sirius would never betray James and Lily or kill Peter become louder. It screams at him saying that Sirius would never do that, and honestly Remus would like to believe that, he would love to fully accept that, but he doesn't know if he can or if he should and he knows that if he tries, if he accepts that and everything that that would mean then he probably wouldn't be able to function, especially considering he's only barely able to at the moment, and he won't do that to Hermione. So, instead of letting himself think about that Remus pushes those thoughts down and just watches the rise and full of his daughter's chests and listens to her as she sleeps, not expecting to get much sleep himself.

* * *

**August 21** **st** **1981**

It has been five months since Remus's twenty second birthday, since Remus talked to Minerva and in that time Minerva has become a frequent visitor to Remus and Hermione's house, offering not just any help she can but support and company. Ever since his first big fight with Dumbledore about Harry's living situation Remus has tried, several times, to get Albus to let him take custody of the young boy, but every time Albus has refused, and every time Remus promises himself, and James and Lily that he will keep trying. Honestly, if Remus didn't clearly care about Harry so much Albus would have stopped allowing the conversations about Harry after the first time but as he knows that Remus needs to try, and so even though he has no intention of changing things, he lets the conversations about Harry continue.

It is a warm summer's Saturday and Remus has taken Hermione to a local traveling carnival. Even though it wasn't in the strict budget that Remus forces himself to follow, and even with there being some danger in doing so, Remus has taken to the carnival as she overheard a family in the bookshop talking about it and he found himself being unable to deny the excitement and pleading look on her face when she asked if they could go.

"What do you want to do next Mione?" Remus asks his daughter as they get off the carousel.

"Um." Hermione says, looking like she is pondering the question, "DOGGIE." Hermione yells pointing to something and because Remus is holding her other hand he starts to get pulled along too.

"Slow down Hermione." Remus tells his daughter.

"Look Papa, Doggie." Hermione says, pointing to the prizes that can be one at one of the games, sounding excited, honestly, considering how much she would love it when Sirius would turn into Padfoot Remus isn't surprised that Hermione is so excited.

"Yes, it's a Dog." Remus tells his daughter.

"Buy one?" Hermione ask her father, looking up at him with a pleading look that reminds Remus so much of the one Sirius used to give.

"I can't just buy one Hermione; they are prizes for winning a game." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Oh, win one?" Hermione asks her father.

"I'll try." Remus says as he picks Hermione up and carries her over to the game both.

As he approaches the game Remus realises that it is the kind of ball tossing game that James could have won with ease, as he did once when he, Lily, Remus and Sirius went to a muggle fair on a double date once.

"One round please." Remus requests, handing over the money for the game as he moves Hermione so that he is holding her with his less dominate arm.

"Sure." The operator says as he hands three balls over to Remus, "Get a ball in and get to choose a prize, get all three in and get to choose one of the big prizes." The operator tells Remus.

"Okay." Remus says as he picks up the first ball and throws it, narrowly missing the target. Then he throws the second and misses the target again, and the same thing occurs with the third.

"No luck, nice try though." The operator tells Remus.

"Again?" Hermione asks her Papa, once more giving Remus a pleading look. Working it out in his head Remus knows that he really doesn't have the money for another round, but seeing the pleading on his daughter's face Remus knows that he'll make having slightly less money work somehow.

"Again." Remus says as he pulls more money out of pocket to pay the operator.

Just like his previous attempt Remus fails the first and the second time but on his third attempt Remus manages to get the ball into the target.

"YAY." Hermione says happily, clapping her hands.

"Well done Mate, pick your prize." The operator tells Remus.

"What do you say Hermione, what prize do you want?" Remus asks his daughter, though he is pretty sure that he already knows the answer.

"DOGGIE." Hermione tells her father and the operator picks one of the dogs and hands it to Hermione, as he does Remus realises something he didn't notice before, that the dog toy that Hermione so desperately wanted looks a lot like Padfoot.

"What do you say, Hermione?" Remus asks as Hermione cuddles her new toy.

"Thank you." Hermione says as she looks up at the game operator.

"You're welcome, Little Lady." The operator tells Hermione.

"Thank you." Remus says gratefully before he and Hermione walk away from the game.

"Doggie is soft." Hermione tells her father as they walk away, grinning from ear to ear, as she holds the dog tightly.

"I see that." Remus says, smiling back at his daughter as he likes it when she is this happy, "I think you need to give doggie a name, what do you say?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Paddy." Hermione says to her father and honestly hearing that simple word almost causes Remus's heart to stop.

"Paddy?" Remus asks, only managing to stutter the word out.

"Doggie is Paddy." Hermione says, with a look on her face that tells Remus she won't hear anything different

"Okay, Doggie is Paddy." Remus says, it being hard for him to say the words, but he does for his daughters' sake as he realises that she must remember Sirius turning into Padfoot or Paddy as she would call him once she could speak.

"Doggie is Paddy." Hermione once more says as she squeezes her new toy tightly.

* * *

A couple of hours later Remus and Hermione are back home and Hermione is still holding onto the toy dog that she hasn't let go of since it was first put in her arms.

"You know if you keep holding Doggie….." Remus starts to say.

"Paddy." Hermione corrects in a stern tone of voice.

"Paddy." Remus says, forcing himself to say what he has been trying to avoid saying for the last couple of hours, "Like that you're going to get food over him." Remus tells his daughter who is eating dinner while he watches, helps and encourages her.

"No, I'm not." Hermione tells her father, sounding very determine.

"You sure about that?" Remus asks Hermione as she picks up another spoonful of food and almost spills it over her new toy.

"Yes." Hermione says.

"Okay." Remus tells his daughter, being pretty sure that at some point his daughter's new toy is going to get food all over it. As he watches his daughter eat Remus hears the fire spring to life, so he reaches for his wand a she turns and sees Minerva step out, "Minerva." He greats before turning back, letting go of the grip he has on his wand as he does.

"Remus, I'm not interrupting am I?" Minerva asks as she walks over to where Remus and Hermione are.

"No." Remus answers.

"Minnie." Hermione says happily a she notices the visitor. Honestly Remus is rather amused by the name his daughter has for Minerva as he remembers many, many times where James and Sirius would call her that and she wouldn't let them get away with it and yet Minerva is fine with Hermione calling her that.

"Hello Hermione." Minerva says as she sits down at the table to, "Are you having a good day?" Minerva asks curious.

"Yes!" Hermione says happily, "Papa and I played." Hermione reveals, "Papa won Paddy!" Hermione says, sounding excited.

"Won Paddy?" Minerva says, sounding confused, looking to Remus for an explanation.

"Doggie is Paddy." Hermione reveals as she sticks out the toy for Minerva to see.

"Oh I see."

"We went to a carnival today. Hermione was pretty insisted about me winning that dog for her." Remus explains.

"And I see you did." Minerva say to Remus.

"It took me a couple of tries." Remus explains.

"Done." Hermione tells her father.

"You finished eating?" Remus asks his daughter who nods.

"Play?" Hermione asks.

"Of course." Remus says, standing up.

"Why don't I take Hermione into the other room so that you can clean up." Minerva offers as she knows that Remus would like to get things cleaned up as quickly as possible, something which doesn't often happen when he has a toddler to look after.

"That would be good, thank you." Remus says gratefully and as while Minerva picks up Hermione and heads into the other room Remus cleans up the mess his daughter made as well as the dishes.

* * *

Half an hour later Remus and Minerva are sitting on the floor watching Hermione, who still hasn't let of her new toy, playing with blocks.

"I believe Hermione has a new favourite toy." Minerva comments.

"I believe so too." Remus says, suspecting that even if she doesn't completely understand why the toy dog reminds Hermione of Sirius and that gives her comfort, "How have you been, Minerva?" he asks curious.

"Good." Minerva answers and after a pause she decides to tell Remus something that she has only told Albus so far, "Elphinstone asked again." Minerva says, knowing that Remus will know what she is talking about because a couple of months earlier, over several glasses of fire whiskey, the two of them had a conversation about very personal things.

"Did you finally say yes?" Remus asks curious.

"I did." Minerva confirms.

"I'm glad. Congratulations Minerva." Remus says with a real smile.

"Thank you, Remus." Minerva says with a slight smile, "We're going to have a small ceremony with just family, and Albus, I'd like it if you were there, and Hermione." Minerva informs him.

"We'll be there." Remus assures Minerva.

"Good." Minerva responds and the two of them drift into silence as they watch Hermione.

* * *

**December 19** **th** **1982**

It has been four months since Remus won Hermione the toy dog that she called Paddy and ever since then Remus is pretty sure that the only times the dog is out of his daughter's hands is when it absolutely has to. In the four months that have passed Hermione's third birthday, her first birthday since Sirius was sent to Azkaban and since Lily and James died has also passed and honestly Remus is pretty sure that if it wasn't for Minerva, Emma, Dan, and even Albus being there with him to help celebrate it he wouldn't have made it through as it was an even harder day than he thought it would be.

It is a Sunday afternoon and Hermione and Remus are walking through Hogsmeade their way to the cottage that Minerva shares with her husband where are going to have afternoon dinner and their own little early Christmas celebration.

"So pretty." Hermione says as she walks beside her Papa, holding his hand with one of hers and clutching her toy with the other.

"Yeah, it is." Remus confirms, trying not to think about all the times he spent in Hogsmead with James, Sirius and Peter.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." A loud voice says and holding his daughter's hand tighter Remus turns around and honestly when he sees who spoke he finds himself smiling.

"Hello Hagrid." Remus says to his friend who he hasn't seen since the last Order meeting before everything happened.

"It's good to see you, really good." Hagrid says, pulling Remus in for a bone crushing hug.

"You too." Remus responds, telling the truth as Hagrid is someone that he has missed seeing but he just hasn't had the time, and honestly hasn't been sure that Hagrid would want to see him as Hagrid knows about his and Sirius's relationship.

"Papa." Hermione says, sounding afraid, something which doesn't surprise Remus as even though Hermione has met Hagrid before he very much doubts she remembers.

"Oh, it's okay Mione." Remus says as Hagrid lets him go, and he bends down to pick up Hermione, "This is Hagrid, he's a friend of Papa's. He won't hurt you." Remus reveals, as Hermione hides herself in her father's chest, "He's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Hello." Hagrid says to Hermione, trying to make himself as un-frighting as possible.

"Hi." Hermione says, not moving her face away from her father's chest.

"It's okay, Hermione, say hello properly." Remus tells his daughter as she has always been shy and it doesn't surprise him that she is even more shy than normal right now.

Still being worried Hermione turns away from Remus and looks towards Hagrid's smiling face, "Hello." Hermione one more says, still sounding afraid.

"Hello, Hermione." Hagrid says, smiling at the toddler, "It's really nice to see you again." Hagrid says as he remembers meeting Hermione for the first time when she was much smaller, and he remembers feeling honoured that he was one of the small number of people, even among the Order that Sirius and Remus told about their child. In response Hermione just gives a nod but doesn't say anything else.

"Hermione's a little shy." Remus explains to Hagrid.

"That's okay, I'm sure she'll be more outgoing one day, just like….." Hagrid starts to say but then trails off as he realises what he is about to say, "How are you, Remus?" Hagrid asks and it is clear from his tone of voice what he is really asking.

"I am okay." Remus says, having no idea whether that is even a lie anymore as that is his automatic response to that question, "But we are late for afternoon tea with Minerva, so we better…." Remus starts to say.

"Oh yes, you should go." Hagrid says, "Maybe we could have a drink sometime." Hagrid offers.

"If I can make it work, sure." Remus responds, not being sure whether he'll be able to, "Merry Christmas Hagrid."

"Merry Christmas to you too Remus, and you Hermione." Hagrid says with an overboard grin.

"See you Hagrid." Remus tells him, "Wave goodbye to Hagrid, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter who does wave back at him, before they go in one direction while Hagrid goes in another.

"He's big." Hermione informs her Papa as they walk away, a look of amazement on her face.

"Yeah, he is." Remus confirms with an amused look on his face as he and Hermione continue to walk through the streets of Hogsmeade Remus doing his best not to dwell on the memories that appear in his mind as he walks through the place that he spent so much time in with the people, other than his daughter, that he loves the most.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for all the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**April 4** **th** **1983**

Four months have passed since Remus and Hermione ran into Hagrid in Hogsmeade and after being talked into it by Dan and Emma Remus actually did go and have a drink with Hagrid, and to his surprise, even though he was worrying about Hermione the entire time, Remus actually found himself enjoying his time out with his large friend.

It is mid-morning on a Monday, just before lunch, a week since the last full moon, which Remus is still recovering from and he and Hermione are both in the bookshop. As there are currently no customers at the moment both Remus and Hermione are sitting at the table that Hermione spends time at drawing or colouring at.

"J, K, L." Remus reads, "That's good Hermione, really good." Remus says with a smile as he's started to teach Hermione to write. At first he thought that it may be a bit too soon to start to teach her to write but she's picked it up quickly, even faster than he was expecting.

"Really?" Hermione asks, looking very proud of herself.

"Really." Remus assures his daughter, as he gives her a proud smile, "I think before too long you're going to be able to write your own name." Remus informs his daughter.

"Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black." Hermione says with a smile.

"Yes, that's right." Remus says as the bell telling him that there is a customer has arrived, "I've got to go help this customer, but I'll be right back." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay Papa." Hermione tells her father and Remus gets up and heads over to the woman who just walked in, as Hermione continues to happily write on her own.

For the next few minutes Remus helps the customer, looking over at Hermione every few seconds, while Hermione continues to write on the paper she has in front of her.

"Have a nice day." Remus says to the customer as she leaves and once she does Remus walk back over to Hermione and once more sits down next to her, "Now where were we?" Remus asks as he sits down and as he does Remus notices just what is on the piece of paper that is in front of his daughter, "Hermione, did you do that?" Remus asks his daughter, sounding amazed.

"Yes." Hermione answers, "Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black." Hermione says, looking up at her father, "That's me." She tells her Papa as they both look at the words that have been written on the paper.

"Yeah, it is." Remus tells her, smiling proudly, "You wrote your name. I'm so proud of you." Remus says, hugging his daughter and being pretty sure that he is going to display this piece of paper proudly somewhere.

"Thank you Papa." Hermione says smiling back.

"Do you want to try to write some other things?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Yes." Hermione says looking excited at the prospect.

"Okay, how about Papa, do you think you can write that?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Um, yes." Hermione says as she looks like she is concentrating, "P, A, P, A, Papa." Hermione says, saying the letter as she writes each of them, "Right?" Hermione asks, looking at her father.

"Yeah, it is. Well done, Hermione." Remus says with a smile, "What do you want to try to write now?" he asks and once more Hermione looks in deep thought.

"PADDY." Hermione says excitedly, looking down at her toy that is on the table next to it.

"Of course, Paddy." Remus says, not at all surprised and even though it still hurts to hear Remus has gotten used to his daughter saying Paddy at least a dozen times a day.

"P, A, D, D… Um." Hermione says, writing the first four letters before looking confused, "What's the last letter?" Hermione asks her father.

"What do you think it is?" Remus asks, "What does it sound like?" he asks, wanting to help Hermione figure it out on her own rather than give her the answer.

"Um, E?" Hermione says, looking uncertain.

"Close, it's actually Y." Remus says, pointing to the letter, "You see Hermione, sometimes the sound made is similar for different letters." Remus explains, "Do you understand?" He asks curious and Hermione nods, "Good." Remus says and Hermione writes the letter.

"Papa, is Daddy with Unca Jame, Anty Lily and Pete?" Hermione asks her father and even though Hermione speaks properly now she asks for James and Lily by the names she knew them by.

"No, Hermione's, he's not." Remus says, still being able to remember the day when he had to tell Hermione that her godparents and someone else she knew were gone and she'd never see them again.

"Where is Daddy?" Hermione asks, looking up with Remus with wide eyes.

"Daddy is far away." Remus reveals, choosing all his words carefully.

"Will he come home?" Hermione asks curious.

"I don't know." Remus says, telling the truth as even though he is pretty sure that the answer is no there is a chance, all be it a tiny one, that somehow it will be revealed that Sirius is in fact innocent and he can come home and, until Hermione is old enough to know the whole story, he wants her to have, even the smallest, but of hope that she might see her Dad again.

"Oh, I miss him." Hermione tells her Papa.

"I know; I miss him to." Remus admits, telling the complete truth as he puts his arm around his daughter.

"Do you think he misses us?" Hermione asks curious.

"I think… I'm sure he does." Remus answers, finding himself changing his words half way through his sentence as he realises that even with all his doubts that's not one of them, or maybe he's just fooling himself.

"Daddy should come home." Hermione says in a defiant tone, "Magic bring Daddy home?" she asks, looking at Remus like she expects him to pull out his wand and bring him home.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but there are some things that even magic can't do, and brining Daddy home is one of them." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Oh." Hermione says, looking disappointed, "I wish it could."

"Yeah, I know." Remus says, honestly having no idea what to say to that.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asks curious as she vaguely remembers a darkhaired boy that she used to play with.

"Harry is with his Uncle and Aunt, but I hope that one day soon he'll be able to spend time with us." Remus says, honestly he hopes that he can Dumbledore to agree to let Harry live with them, but he doesn't want to tell Hermione that while things are uncertain.

"Oh." Hermione says and she looks disappointed at that.

As he sees the look of disappointment on Hermione's face Remus tries to think of something to do or say, but only one thing comes to mind, "Do you want to write something else?" he asks.

"Um, yes." Hermione answers after looking uncertain.

"Okay, what do you want to write?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Daddy." Hermione answers.

"Okay." Remus says and as Hermione once more starts to write Remus finds his mind on Sirius and he wonders if he did the right thing by not telling Hermione that Sirius likely will never come home. Honestly Remus isn't completely sure why he answered I don't know to that question, but he suspects that he wanted his daughter to have hope as a tiny part of him does. There is a part of him, a part that he does his best not to listen to so that he can continue to function, that doesn't want to believe that Sirius is guilty. There is a part of him that believes he'll see Sirius again, and even though he tries his best not think about that he sometimes finds himself doing exactly that.

* * *

**July 17** **th** **1983**

It has been three months since Hermione wrote her name for the first time and ever since then Remus has been impressed with how much Hermione's skill has grown and he has kept basically everything she has wrote, in fact the piece of paper that Hermione wrote her name on for the first time is framed and on the mantle place.

It is just after a lunch on a Sunday and having just finished doing the dishes from lunch Remus is walking back into the living room where Hermione is sitting on the couch, holding Paddy, and a book.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter as last time he checked his daughter wasn't at the stage where she could read books yet.

"Reading to Paddy." Hermione answers without looking up.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Remus asks as he sits down on the couch too.

"Yes." Hermione answers.

"Okay, do you want to read to me too?"

"Okay." Hermione answers, "I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I am…." Hermione reads.

"Hermione, you're reading." Remus says, sounding both shocked and amazed.

"I told you I was, Papa." Hermione tells him, sounding like she thinks he shouldn't have doubted her.

"So, you did." Remus says, reaching over and picking up Hermione so that he is on his lap, "Do you want to keep reading to me?

"And Paddy?" Hermione asks.

"And Paddy." Remus confirms.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "That Sam-I-am. That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am." Hermione reads, Remus feeling his proud smile grow with every word that his daughter reads, "Do you like grrreeen eggs and ham I do not like them, Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham." Hermione reads.

"That's amazing Hermione, I'm so proud of you." Remus tells his daughter, placing a kiss on her head.

"Do you think Daddy will be proud when he comes home?" Hermione ask her father, and honestly Remus feels a sick feeling rise up inside up at that, as his daughter seems to have so much hope that she's going to see Sirius again, and that's his fault.

"Yeah, I do." Remus answers, needing to force the words out, "Why don't you keep reading." Remus suggests and Hermione does just that, as she does Remus once finds his mind, like it does all too often, drifting to Sirius, but as he finds himself wondering how Sirius would react to seeing their daughter reading he forces himself to focus on the words his daughter is saying and nothing else.

* * *

**November 20** **th** **1983**

It has been four months since Hermione showed her father that she can read and ever since then it has become very clear to Remus that his daughter is very intelligent, a fast quick learner and loves books.

It is a Saturday and as the full moon Remus is feeling pretty weak, so there he is a little glad that Hermione wants to read rather than play, and he hates himself for feeling that way. Sitting on a comfortable chair with Hermione, who is clutching Paddy, on his lap, Remus is reading The Chronical of Narnia, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, or more specifically he is reading some of it as Hermione is insisting that she tries to read some too.

"They'll come back to Narnia, right?" Hermione asks, looking up at her Papa.

"I'm not going to answer that. We're going to have to keep reading." Remus tells his daughter.

"But Papa. I want to know." Hermione tells Remus who has to smile at the tone of voice she is using as it is a tone she doesn't use often.

"I know you do Mione, but part of the joy of reading is finding out the answers as the story unfolds, don't you think so?" Remus ask.

"I guess." Hermione answers, looking uncertain, "We need to read faster, more." She informs her father as the telephone that Remus only has to talk to Dan and Emma, rings.

"Okay, we'll do that." Remus tells Hermione, "But first I have to get that." Remus says as he stands up, holding Hermione, puts her down on the seat and then walks over to the phone, "Hello. Hey, Emma. I'm so sorry, how are you doing? Of course I understand. Of course you have to. I'll figure something out. Yes, I'm sure. It's okay, I promise. Have a safe trip." Remus says before hanging up and even though she is only four as her father walks back over even Hermione can see that her Papa looks worried, she just doesn't understand why.

"Has something bad happened?" Hermione asks her Papa.

"Yes." Remus answers, walking over to his daughter, trying to figure out how he is going to explain this to Hermione, "Hermione you remember meeting Emma's Dad at Christmas?" Remus asks his daughter as he kneels down in front of her.

"Yes, Emma has a Daddy and a Mommy, I have a Papa and Daddy because I'm special." Hermione says, remembering what Remus said when she asked him why that was.

"Exactly." Remus confirms, "On the phone just then was Emma, her Daddy died this morning." Remus explains, not entirely sure whether it is the right thing to do but when it comes to anything other than where Sirius is and him being a werewolf he tries his best to be completely honest with his daughter.

"Like Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Pete?" Hermione asks, looking sad.

"Yeah, just like them." Remus confirms.

"That's sad." Hermione answers.

"Yeah, it is." Remus confirms, with a sad look.

"Is Emma okay? Does she need Paddy? He always makes me feel better." Hermione says in a matter of fact tone.

"You know; I think she'd want you to keep Paddy for yourself." Remus tells his daughter, smiling at her kindness.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod, "Emma and Dan aren't coming over, are they?" Hermione realises.

"No they're not. They have to go to Emma's Mum, she needs them." Remus explains.

"Okay." Hermione says, "Does that mean you're not leaving?" Hermione asks, looking hopeful as she hates that her Papa goes away sometimes.

"No, I have to go away tonight." Remus tells his daughter, knowing that he doesn't have a choice.

"But why?" Hermione asks, "I don't want you to."

"I know you don't Sweetie, I don't want to either, but I have to." Remus explains to Hermione.

"That's not fair!" Hermione says, crossing her arms.

"I know; I know it's not." Remus says, as there is a lot that he thinks isn't fair to Hermione and the fact that she has a werewolf for a dad is top of the list.

"Who will stay with me?" Hermione asks, looking at Remus with wide eyes which causes, just like whenever she is sad, or curious, or afraid, the grey flicks in her eyes to be even more noticeable.

"I need to make a call about that, but I need to use the fire so I need you to stand stay right here, to not move of this chair. Can you do that?" Remus asks Hermione as even though he doesn't use the floo network often whenever he does he makes sure Hermione understands the danger.

"Yes." Hermione answer.

"Good, it's very important that you do, the fire is hot and it will hurt you if you touch it, do you promise to stay on this chair?" Remus asks Hermione.

"Yes Papa, I promise." Hermione tells Remus.

"Good." Remus says before standing up, it being hard on his body to do so with the full moon being soon, and heading over to the fire. Once he is at the fire Remus picks up a handful of floo power and then kneels down in front of it.

"Minerva McGonagall's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus says after throwing the powder into the fire and sticking his head into the flames

As his head travels through the floo network, Remus knowing that he will never get used to the feeling and he can't help but wonder whether it was a good idea to call the office instead of the cottage, but as the office comes into view and Remus sees Minerva sitting at her desk he realises that he made the right decision.

"Minerva." Remus says and she looks up, "Sorry, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all, just the usual paperwork that comes with being a teacher." Minerva comments, "Is something wrong?" Minerva asks concerned as Remus doesn't usually fire call without a warning.

"Yes." Remus answers, "Emma's father unexpectedly passed away this morning and so she and Dan have to go to Cardiff to be with her mother which means….."

"You have no one to watch Hermione tonight." Minerva finishes, realising the problem as she knows what the day is as she has taken to keeping track of the full moons.

"Exactly." Remus says, "I was hoping, if it wasn't too much to ask, that you'd be willing to look after her." Remus explains.

"Of course I will." Minerva says, without hesitation, "What time do you need to be out of the house by?" she asks.

"Five thirty." Remus says, feeling an incredible amount of gratitude towards his old head of house.

"I'll be there at five." Minerva assures Remus.

"Thank you, Minerva. Thank you so much." Remus says.

"You don't have to thank me Remus, I'll be there at five." Minerva promises him.

"Thank you." Remus once more says, "I'll see you there." Remus says before pulling his head out of the fire.

"That looks strange." Hermione says as Remus tries to get his bearings once he is back in his living room.

"It feels stranger." Remus admits, standing up while doing his best to ignore the fact that the room is spinning.

"Can I try it one day?" Hermione asks curious.

"Yeah, one day I'm sure you will." Remus admits, as he walks over his daughter, doing his best to make it look like he's not about to fall over, "So, Minnie is going to look after you tonight."

"Okay." Hermione says, not looking all that excited.

"I thought you liked spending time with Minnie." Remus says to his daughter.

"I do, it's great." Hermione answers, her voice sounding flat and not sounding all that excited, "When will you be home?" she asks.

"If all goes to plan tomorrow afternoon." Remus tells his daughter, knowing that it sometimes takes longer for him to be able to travel after a transformation.

"Okay." Hermione says, climbing down from the couch, "I'm going to play in my room." Hermione says, walking across the room.

"Are you sure, do you want to maybe talk about how you feel?" Remus asks his daughter.

"No. I'll be in my room, Papa." Hermione says before heading upstairs, and as he goes Remus watches his daughter go with a sad look on his face, hating that he is causing his daughter pain every time he has to leave her because he's a werewolf.

* * *

Having decided to give his daughter some time Remus waited ten minutes before he headed upstairs and straight to his daughter's room where Hermione is lying on her side, on her bed, holding Paddy close.

"I'm sorry that you're upset that I have to go away tonight." Remus says as he sits down next to his daughter and uses his hand to push her curly brown hair over her shoulder so that he can see her better.

"I don't want you to go." Hermione once more says, it being clear that she is close to tears.

"I know you don't, and If I didn't have to go I wouldn't, but I do need to." Remus explains.

"Why? Why do you have to go away all the time?" Hermione asks as she rolls onto her back, it being clear that she doesn't understand why.

"It's just something I have to do." Remus says, trying to think of the best way to explain as he doesn't think Hermione is old enough to understand the truth yet, "One day you'll understand, but sometimes there are things that you have to do, even if you would rather be doing something else." Remus explains, "I need you to know Mione that no matter where I am or what I am doing I would rather be with you, always, there are just some times that I can't be." Remus explains, "I love you, Hermione, more than anything." Remus tells his daughter.

"Love you too." Hermione says as she leans up and hugs her father, as she does, Remus notices something,

"Hermione do you feel okay?"

"Yes."

"You're feeling a little warm." Remus says concerned as he feels her forehead, "I'll be right back." Remus says before breaking the hug with his daughter and leaving the room.

To Hermione's confusion Remus returns a couple of minutes later holding a red potion and a table spoon,

"I need you to take some of this Hermione." Remus says as he sits down next to his daughter, "It's not going to taste very good, but I need you to take it, can you do that?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says.

"Good." Remus says as he pours some of the potion onto the spoon and then helps Hermione drink it.

"Eww." Hermione says once she drinks, pulling a face as she does.

"Yeah, I know, it's not very pleasant, but it will help you." Remus tells his daughter, "Do you want to come downstairs and red some more?" Remus asks curious and Hermione gives a nod, "Okay, come on." Remus says and he and Hermione both head downstairs, Hermione holding onto Paddy for dear life.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Remus gave his daughter a potion to help with her fever and since then the two of them spent a while reading together before eating dinner and Hermione has gone upstairs to play in her room while Remus is waiting down in the living room for Minerva. He watches the clock strike five and he feel his worry grow more for every single second that passes until, at five past five the fire springs to life and Minerva steps out.

"Sorry about the delay I was heled up." Minerva tells Remus.

"It's okay. I'm just really glad you're here, thank you." Remus says sincerely.

"You really don't have to keep thanking me, Remus. I've told you that." Minerva tells him, "Where's Hermione?" Minerva asks curiously as she looks around the room and sees no sign of the four-year-old.

"Upstairs in her room. She's not really happy that I'm leaving." Remus explains to Minerva.

"That's understandable. It can't be easy for her." Minerva comments.

"No, it can't be." Remus says as the two of them head upstairs, Minerva being able to hear the guilt in Remus's voice even though he is trying to hide it.

* * *

About a minute later Remus and Minerva walk into Hermione's room where Hermione is once more lying on her side.

"Hermione, look who's here." Rems says as he sits down on his daughter's bed.

"Hello Hermione." Minerva greats from where she is standing several steps away from the bed.

"Hermione, I know you're upset but I need you to talk to me." Remus says as he gently rolls Hermione from her side to her back, but as he does he notices that there is something wrong, something more than Hermione just being upset, "Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asks concerned.

"My tummy hurts." Hermione tells her father.

"Did you sneak chocolate again?" Remus asks his daughter as more than once Hermione has taken chocolate out of the stash he keeps, a stash that he does give her chocolate out of on occasion.

"No." Hermione answers shaking her head, and Remus reaches down and once more he finds that his daughter is rather warm.

"The potion shouldn't have worn off by now." Remus says, sounding worried.

"What potion?" Minerva asks as she walks over.

"Fever relief, I gave it to her not long after I called you to ask if you could come over." Remus explains, "It's supposed to last a lot longer."

"That it is." Minerva confirms, feeling her own concern grow, "Hermione where exactly does your stomach hurt?" she asks concerned.

"Here." Hermione says pointing to the lower right side.

"We need Poppy." Remus says as soon as he sees where his daughter is pointing, having spent so much time with the Hogwarts mediwitch that he is on first name bases with her.

"I'll go get her, but Remus you need to…." Minerva says, and because he knows what Minerva is going to say Remus cuts her off.

"No." Remus responds, "I'm not leaving my daughter."

"Remus, think about this, you know what will happen." Minerva says, trying to get Remus to see sense, though she doubts that she is going to be able to.

"I can't leave her, just get Poppy Minerva, please." Remus requests, as he takes his daughter's hand.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Minerva says, checking the time and knowing that she is going to have to get not just Poppy but the one person who may be able to convince Remus that he can't stay with his daughter when it's a full moon, before leaving.

"It hurts Papa." Hermione tells her father.

"I know. I know it does sweetie." Remus says as he pushes his daughter's hair out of her face, "But Poppy is going to make you feel better, she's really good at that. She always used to make me feel better." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Really?" Hermione asks.

"Really." Remus confirms, hating how helpless he feels at the moment, hating that he can't take away his daughter's pain.

For a few minutes Remus just sits with his daughter, holding his hand, knowing that there is basically nothing he wouldn't do to take away her pain while he waits for Minerva to get back. Then, finally, or what feels like finally to Remus but in fact hasn't even been ten minutes Minerva as well as Poppy and Albus hurry into the room, Poppy holding a bag.

"Mione this is Poppy; she's going to make you feel better." Remus says to his daughter as Poppy hurries over and sits down on the other side of the bed.

"Hi."

"Hello, Hermione, it's nice to meet you." Poppy says with a kind smile, "When did the fever start?" She asks Remus.

"A few hours ago. I gave her a fever relief potion and it seemed to cure it." Remus reveals, then realises something, "She didn't eat as much as normal at dinner but I thought that was just because she was mad at me." Remus explains, looking guilty.

"Remus this isn't your fault." Minerva assures him.

"I should have realised something was wrong." Remus says, guilt more than clear in his voice.

"It's not your fault, My Boy, you couldn't have known." Albus says, "But's it's getting late."

"No, I'm not leaving her." Remus says, knowing what Albus is going to say, "I can't leave her alone."

"She won't be alone Remus, Poppy, Albus and I will stay with her." Minerva assures him.

"It's not the same."

"Papa, I feel funny." Hermione says before vomiting, "Don't go." She tells Remus, begs Remus, looking so sick and so afraid, once she has been sick.

"I'm not going anywhere." Remus promises as Poppy uses her wand to clean the vomit.

As they hear Remus's words Minerva and Albus exchange looks, both realising what they are going to have to do to get Remus to a safe place before he transforms. Even though they know that Remus will be mad at them for what they are both going to do they also know that that anger will be nothing compared to how much Remus will hate himself if he stays around his daughter once he transforms, and so moving in a flash Albus pulls out his wand and stuns Remus.

"PAPA." Hermione yells terrified as her father falls onto the bed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO PAPA?" Hermione asks.

"It's okay, Hermione. You're Papa's okay. He's just gone to sleep and he's got to go away for a little while." Minerva says as she moves and sits next to Hermione, near where Remus is.

"NO. PAPA WAKE UP. I WANT PAPA." Hermione yells.

"I know you do, but he can't be here right now." Minerva says as she puts her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"NO, I WANT PAPA." Hermione yells, "I WANT DADDY." Hermione yells to the complete shock of the three adults in the room as they all know that Daddy is what she calls Sirius and only him.

"Hermione, I need to take your Papa with me, but he'll be back tomorrow and until then Minerva and Poppy are going to stay with you and I'll be back." Albus says in a grandfatherly like voice, planning on taking Remus to the Shrieking Shack.

"NO, I WANT PAPA, I WANT PAPA." Hermione yells as she tosses and turns herself from side to side.

"I know; I know you do." Minerva says as she runs her hand through Hermione's hair as Albus leave the room, taking Remus with him.

"I WANT PAPA." Hermione says as she, even in pain, manages to get up and runs out of the room.

"HERMIONE." Minerva and Poppy yell as they get up and chase after her.

About a minute later Minerva and Poppy find Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace crying, it being clear to both Minerva and Poppy that Albus must have just disappeared with Remus.

"Hermione." Minerva says as she sits down next to Hermione.

"I want Papa! Why didn't Papa stay?" Hermione asks through her tears, "I want Papa."

"Oh I know you do." Minerva tells her, putting her arm around Hermione, "One day you'll understand, but your Papa just couldn't stay tonight." She explains.

"That's not fair." Hermione says, tears rolling down her face.

"No, it's not." Minerva says as wipes away Hermione's tears, completely agreeing with the four-year-old words as this isn't fair to the young girl.

"My tummy still feels funny." Hermione tells Minerva.

"I have something that will help with that but I need you to be a brave girl for me while I run some tests, do you think you can do that?" Poppy asks Hermione as while she is pretty sure that she knows what's wrong with the young girl she needs to be sure before she gives the cure.

"Yes." Hermione answers with a smile.

"Good girl." Poppy says with a smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my Boy, but this is the for the best. I know you'll see that." Albus says as he places Remus's unconscious body on the bed in the Shrieking Shack, "I'll watch over Hermione until the moon passes." Albus promises before leaving, knowing that Remus will transform soon and that if he had to guess it's not going to be a pleasant transformation for him.

Within an hour of Albus leaving him Remus is conscious and is feeling the feeling of his body almost ripping in two as he transforms. As soon as he transforms Moony starts ripping and attacking himself so much more than normal because there is a part of him, even in his wolf state, or maybe because of it, that knows that his child is sick and needs him.

* * *

After one of his most painful transformations and difficult full moons Remus wakes up on the floor of the shack, feeling extreme pain in several places, and Albus standing over him.

"Albus, is Hermione okay? Where is she?" Remus asks as he sees the headmaster.

"She's at your home. Poppy and Minerva are with her." Albus explains, "Hermione did have appendicitis but Poppy cured it and she is currently resting." Albus explains, knowing that much as he got an update just before coming to the shack as he knew that Remus would want one.

"I need to get home." Remus says as he forces himself to stand up, his body yelling at him to lay down as he does, "I need to see her."

"I thought you would say that." Albus says, "Drink this first." Albus says drinking the potion and handing it to Remus.

Recognizing that it is a healing potion, one of the few that is able to help him to some degree after full moon, Remus opens the potion and quickly drinks it, "I need to get home." He tells Albus, once he drinks it.

"I know." Albus says as he picks up a piece of broken furniture and turns it into a portkey, "That will take you straight to your living room."

"Thank you, Albus." Remus tells him, "And thank you for making sure I didn't hurt her." Remus says before reaching out and taking the portkey.

* * *

"Remus." A voice says not long after he took hold of the broken piece of furniture, "Open your eyes, get your bearings." The voice says and Remus opens his eyes to see Poppy and that he is home.

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asks as soon as he realises that he is home again.

"Upstairs, in your room. Minerva's with her." Poppy explains.

"Thank you, Poppy." Remus says before heading upstairs.

"You need rest too young man." Poppy says as Remus hurries, or more specifically goes as fast as he can considering everything, upstairs.

About a minute later Remus hurries into his bedroom where Hermione is asleep on his bed holding Paddy in her arms and Minerva is sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How is she?" Remus asks Minerva.

"Her fever broke a couple of hours ago and the pains gone, she's been sick a few times, but Poppy said that that happens with the cure she was given." Minerva explains, "She wanted to sleep in here."

"Okay, thank you for staying with her, Minerva." Remus says as he walks over to Hermione's bed.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Minerva says as Remus lays down next to his daughter, "I'll be downstairs." Minerva says before leaving.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here with you Hermione, I'm sorry that you were alone." Remus says to his daughter, placing a kiss on her head, as he does Remus finds himself looking over at the picture of him, Hermione and Sirius that James took minutes after Hermione was born, that he keeps next to his bed, "You should have been here, she shouldn't have been alone." Remus says to the picture of Sirius, as even though he completely blames himself for Hermione being alone when she was sick, he blames Sirius a little too.

"Papa?" Hermione's quiet voice ask.

"I'm right here, Mione." Remus assures his daughter who rolls over and turns into his chest.

"I love you Papa." Hermione tells her father.

"I love you too, Hermione, so much." Remus promises his daughter and he places a kiss on her head, "Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"Okay." Hermione says, closing her eyes and within a few seconds she is fast asleep and Remus isn't too far behind her and together the father and daughter sleep side by side in Remus's bed. Remus sleeping because he is so tired while hating that he wasn't there for his daughter when she needed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You have no idea how much it means to me. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**January 20** **th** **1984**

It has been two months since Remus was forced to leave Hermione while she was sick because it is the full moon, and with both the full moons that have occurred since then Remus has found it even harder to leave Hermione.

It has been two days since the full moon and as it is still earlier Remus is still sleeping, when he feels someone shaking him awake.

"Papa." Hermione says, shaking him awake, "Papa, wake up."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asks concerned feeling wide awake from the second he heard his daughter's voice.

"It's snowing again Papa!" Hermione says excited, "You said we'd play in the next snow."

"Yes, I did say that." Remus confirms, "But not at seven am." He says, noticing the time.

"Please Papa." Hermione says, "Can we please play?" she asks, giving her father her best pleading look.

"Breakfast first and then we'll play for a little while before heading to the bookshop." Remus explains to his daughter, "Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yes." Hermione says, nodding, "But you have to get up." Hermione informs him.

"I know." Remus says, throwing off his blanket and standing up.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione and Remus are both out in the back yard playing in the snow.

"Would you like to make a snow person Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter.

"SNOW BALLS." Hermione yells.

"You want to make snowballs?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Yes!" Hermione says with a grin.

"Okay." Remus says, smiling back at his daughter, "Snowballs are very simple to make." Remus says, picking up a handful of snow, "You just pick up snow and use your hands to make it into the shape you want." Remus explains, demonstrating how to do that.

"Okay." Hermione says and she does as her father explained and creates the snowball, "What next?" Hermione asks once she has created the snow ball.

"Well that depends." Remus answers, "Some people throw them, or…." Remus starts to say but before he can say anymore he finds himself getting hit with a snowball.

"Like that?" Hermione asks with an innocent grin, a grin that Remus knows Sirius would be very proud of.

"Yeah, like that." Remus says, returning the grin, "But you've can't just throw snowballs at anyone, Hermione. You have to be playing a game together, and even then you never try to hurt someone." He tells her, being able to practically hear James and Sirisus's voices in his head who used to say something very different.

"Okay." Hermione answers, "Can we play more or do we have to go to the bookshop?" She asks curious.

"We can play a little more." Remus answers.

"Yay." Hermione says and she picks up more snow and together she and Remus play in the snow together until they have to go to the bookshop.

* * *

**May 24** **th** **1984**

Four months have passed since Hermione and Remus played in the snow together and in that time Remus has noticed that Hermione learns skills very quickly then her skills advance very quickly. Seeing that makes Remus very proud of his little girl and it also makes him feel that she is going to go very well once she starts at a muggle school in September.

It is a Thursday night and Remus is sitting by the fire working on his budget for the next few months, a budget that is going to have to including buying Hermione everything she needs for school. As the fire springs to life Remus doesn't even look up as he was expecting his visitor.

"Remus." Albus greats as he steps out of the fire.

"Albus." Remus responds, "Would you like something to drink? I have tea and whiskey."

"I think I will have some whiskey." Albus comments, and Remus pours him a glass, "Is everything okay, Remus?" Albus answers as he notices the frown on Remus's face as Remus hands him over the glass.

"Yes, I'm just having some difficulties working out my budget for the next few months." Remus explains to Albus.

"Oh, I see." Albus answers, recognizing the problem, as he walks over and sits across from Remus.

"Yeah, I'll make it work though." Remus says, knowing that he will figure it out, even if it means sacrificing things for himself so that Hermione has them, "Chess?" Remus asks Albus as he closes the book he is working out of, it being clear that he doesn't want to talk about his money problems.

"Yes." Albus confirms and Remus moves a nearby table that has a chest board on it so that it is between them, "How's the bookshop going?" he asks as the two of them set up the board playing the game that they play at least twice a week.

"Good, business has been up for the last week." Remus explains to Albus.

"I'm glad to hear that." Albus answers as he makes his first move.

"How's Hogwarts?" Remus asks curious as he thinks for a minute before making his move.

"The same. My current defence professor informed me that she will not be returning next year." Albus reveals, "Though that isn't really a surprise." He admits.

"You do seem to go through Defence Professors a lot." Remus notes.

"That I do." Albus confirms and the two of them continue to play chess while talking, giving each other a kind ear to listen to whatever they want to talk about, without judgement.

* * *

**September 3** **rd** **1984**

Four months later Remus prediction of needing to sacrifice some things to be able to afford all of his experiences came true, because of that Remus made himself go without some things while making sure that Hermione had everything she needed and doing his best to assure that Hermione didn't realise that that's what he was doing.

It's about five am when Remus feels himself being shaken awake,

"Papa, wake up! Papa wake up." Hermione says, shaking her father awake.

"Hermione?" Remus asks, turning on the light and seeing his daughter already dressed in her school uniform, "Why are you up so early?"

"It's school Papa! I start school today!" Hermione says, sounding excited.

"Yes, you do; but Hermione it's five am. We don't have to leave until eight." Remus tells Hermione.

"I want to be early! It's the first day of school Papa." Hermione tells him.

"I know that, but not this early. The school isn't even open yet." Remus tells his daughter, "How about you lay here for a little while." Remus suggests.

"Okay." Hermione says and she climbs into bed next to her father.

"What are you most looking forward to at school?" Remus asks his daughter curious.

"Learning." Hermione says excitedly, "I'm really looking forward to learning new things." Hermione says with a smile, "Did you like school Papa?"

"Once I started Hogwarts I did." Remus says as his parents kept him pretty isolated as a child so he didn't really get to enjoy primary school.

"I hope I enjoy Hogwarts when I go too." Hermione says with a smile.

"I'm sure you will." Remus tells his daughter, "But Hermione, remember that you can't tell anyone at school about Hogwarts or magic."

"I know, I won't, Papa. I know it's important, I won't say anything." Hermione assures her father as not only has she talked about that with her Papa, but with Albus and Minerva too.

"That's my girl." Remus says placing a kiss on Hermione's head.

"Papa, what do I say if people ask about you and Daddy about why I don't have a Mum?" Hermione asks curious.

"You just say that you don't have a Mum." Remus says, telling his daughter the explanation he's been thinking about for a long time, "You say that you just have a Papa, just have me."

"What about Daddy?" Hermione asks.

"It might be best that you don't mention your Daddy." Remus admits, not sure whether that is fair to Hermione but knowing that it's probably the best cause of action, "There are people who don't think that two men together is right. They will have problems with you having a Dad and Papa, and treat you badly because of that." Remus says as he knows that's how it is in the Muggle world; the wizarding world on the other hand is different.

"That's silly." Hermione comments.

"Yeah, it really is." Remus confirms, "Some people just don't understand people who are different from them." Remus explains, trying to explain predigest in the simplest way possible.

"That's stupid." Hermione once more says.

"Yeah, it is." Remus once more confirms, "Everyone is different in some way Hermione, and the right thing to do is to accept people for those differences, not judge, or hate or hurt people because of them." Remus tells his daughter.

"I won't, I promise Papa." Hermione tells her father.

"I'm very proud of you for saying that, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter, "Why don't you try and get a little more sleep."

"I'm too excited to sleep, Papa." Hermione says.

"Just try." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says and she closes her eyes, trying to get some sleep even though she is very excited to start school.

* * *

About three hours later Remus and Hermione are arriving at the primary school that Hermione is going to be going to Hermione has her new schoolbag on her back, her curly hair tied back, and is holding Remus's hand.

"It looks so big." Hermione says, looking amazed.

"Yeah, it does, but wait until you see Hogwarts." Remus tells his daughter.

"It's going to be amazing." Hermione says to her Papa, "Let's find my class Papa, let's find it." Hermione says pulling on his arm.

"Yeah, let's." Remus says with a smile as he lets his daughter pull him along, smiling at how happy his daughter is.

For the next couple of minutes Remus and Hermione walk through the school yard, Hermione looking at everything with wide eyes and a look of amazement on her face, it being clear that she is excited.

"Papa, there is a library." Hermione says with a grin

"Yeah, there is." Remus confirms, "And look, I believe that this is your classroom here, right next to the library." Remus tells his daughter.

"That's soo cool!" Hermione says with a grin.

"Yeah, it is." Remus says.

"Hello." A voice says and Remus turns to a woman in her thirties with greying hair that Remus knows to be Hermione's new teacher.

"Hello." Remus and Hermione both say.

"I'm Miss Gabby and you would be?" Gabby asks Hermione.

"Hermione Lupin-Black." Hermione answers, "And this is my Papa."

"Well hello, Hermione, it's nice to meet you, and…"

"Remus." Remus supplies.

"Remus." Gabby says, "It's nice to meet you both." Gabby says.

"It's nice to meet you too." Remus says.

"Well, Hermione, there are other students already here. Why don't you go and play with them?" Gabby tells Hermione, "And Remus we usually think that it's best that parents leave soon, it makes the transition easier." Gabby explains.

"Oh, really?" Remus asks, not sure if he's ready to leave Hermione.

"Yes, take a few minutes." Gabby says before heading into the classroom.

"I'll be fine Papa; I'm going to learn!" Hermione tells her father.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be." Remus says as he kneels down in front of Hermione, "I'm just not sure that I'll be fine." Remus admits.

"You will be." Hermione says in her matter of fact tone.

"I want you to have a good day Hermione, I want you to learn a lot and have fun and try to make friends." Remus explains to his daughter, pushing his own feelings down.

"I will, Papa." Hermione says, stepping forwards and putting her arms around her father, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Hermione, so much." Remus tells her, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Papa, you've got to let me go." Hermione says, a few minutes later when her father hasn't let her go.

"I know." Remus says, though that's the last thing he want to do. Knowing that he has to Remus lets go of his daughters, trying to force the tears that are coming to his eyes not to fall, "Have a great day at school, Hermione."

"I will." Hermione tells him, "Bye bye, Papa." Hermione says before running into the class room.

As he watches his daughter run into her class Remus finds himself being amazed with how grown up she now seems, how that makes him feel both happy and sad, and that he can feel the huge gap where Sirius should be, because he should be. Sirius should be standing right next to him watching Hermione run into the classroom, they should both be amazed as they watch their daughter, they should be sharing their pride and helping each other get through this hard but amazing day, but they're not, Sirius isn't by his side, he's alone.

For a few minutes Remus watches his daughter before forcing himself to turn around and walk away, knowing that he won't be able to focus on anything other than his daughter.

* * *

Just like he expected Remus couldn't focus on anything other than his daughter all day and as such he is pretty sure that his work at the bookshop suffered.

All day Remus felt that time was passing slower than normal, in fact more than once he almost pulled out his wand to make sure that the clock was working. So, when the time finally came for Remus to head to the school to pick up Hermione it felt long overdue.

As he stands with the other parents waiting for their children outside Hermione's classrooms, Remus realises that he is going to learn how to interact with other adults who don't know the truth about everything.

As the bell rings and the students run out of the room Remus looks through the see of students, looking for one in particular and after about a minute Remus sees her, the curly brown hair of his daughter.

"HERMIONE." Remus calls.

"PAPA." Hermione yells and she runs forward, and hugs her father. As she does Remus picks her up, "I'm so happy to see you." Hermione tells her father.

"I'm happy to see you too." Remus tells his daughter, "Did you have a good day?" Remus asks his daughter as they walk away from the classroom and Hermione shrugs, "What's wrong, Mione?"

"I don't think anyone likes me." Hermione answers, looking sad, "The lessons were good and I answered a lot of questions, but I don't think everyone like that. No one wanted to play with me at lunch." Hermione says, looking sad.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." Remus tells his daughter, "Sometimes it takes a while to make friends." Remus says as he and Hermione walk, it being the only reassuring thing that Remus can think to say as he hates that Hermione didn't find making friends easier.

"Did it take you a while to make friends?" Hermione asks her father curious.

"Yeah, it did." Remus tells his daughter, "it was months before I made friends with your Dad, Uncle James and Peter." Remus reveals.

"Really?" Hermione asks, sounding amazed by that.

"Really." Remus confirms, "Keep trying to make friends, Hermione, let people see the amazing person you are, but if anyone is mean to you, or make you feel bad I want you to tell me that right away, okay?" Remus asks as he wants to help his daughter but at the same time he is pretty sure that making friends is going to be something that Hermione is going to have to do on her own.

"Okay, Papa." Hermione answers.

"Do you want to tell me about your lessons?" Remus asks his daughter, wanting to see her happy and figuring that talking about her lessons will help.

"Yes!" Hermione says excitedly and Hermione begins to explain all about her lessons.

* * *

**November 16** **th** **1984**

It has been two months since Hermione started school and even though Hermione is really enjoying her lessons she hasn't made any friends and Remus hates that because he knows that it is hard on her.

It is a Friday night and Remus and Minerva are in the living area at Remus and Hermione's place playing chess.

"Are you okay Remus?" Minerva asks concerned.

"Huh, why do you ask?" Remus asks, looking up, admittedly a little distracted.

"You've been distracted all evenings and you're making mistakes that you haven't made since we first started playing chess." Minerva explains, "What's wrong?" she asks, truly concerned.

"Hermione's still not making friends at school." Remus explains, "It's hurting her, and I don't know how to help." Remus admits, "I don't know whether it's because she's smart, or because she's keeping secrets, or because she hasn't really been around many other kids. All I know is that she's not making friends and that's hurting her, which I hate so much." Remus explains to his friend, pain in his voice.

"Have you thought about having Hermione spend time with other magical kids?" Minerva asks, thinking that it might be easier on the young girl if she can spend time with kids who she doesn't have to keep major secrets from.

"Yes, but she's the daughter of Sirius Black. I don't see anyone, even among The Order, that will want their children to spend time with her." Remus explains, sadness in his voice, wanting to protect Hermione from people's reactions to her being Sirius's Black's daughter which is one reason while Remus has chosen to raise Hermione in the muggle world.

"Some won't want that." Minerva says, saying what they are both thinking, "But Augusta Longbottom and I have tea quiet often and she's asked about you, and Hermione." She reveals.

"She has?" Remus asks surprised, as he knows Augusta pretty well as after school he, Frank, and Alice spent a lot of time together and towards the end of his pregnancy he actually a lot of time at the Longbottom mansion as it was a safe place and the last place people would look for him.

"She has." Minerva confirms, "What Sirius did isn't your fault, Remus and especially isn't Hermione's. You're both innocent, you're more victims of his, Augusta believed that." She reveals, and honestly Remus isn't too sure how he feels being describe as a victims of Sirius's, "As you know her Grandson Neville is a little younger than Hermione and on Albus's suggestion Augusta has kept him pretty secluded and she is beginning to feel that that is a mistake." She explains, "I think having Neville and Hermione spend some time together could be a good idea, I can ask her if you want." Minerva suggests.

"I think that might be a good idea." Remus says, thinking that it could be good for Hermione, "Have you seen Alice and Frank?" Remus asks curious.

"Once. I'll never forget the sight." Minerva confirms, sadness in her voice, and the two of them drift into a sad silence.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

It has been two days since Remus and Minerva's conversation about Hermione, Neville and Sirius and since then Minerva has talked to Augusta Longbottom who has invited Hermione and Remus over to the Longbottom mansion for Sunday dinner, a dinner that Minerva and her husband are going to be joining in on.

"I'm going to hold you while we floo Hermione and I want you to face towards my chest and keep your eyes close, can you do that?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Yes, Papa." Hermione answers.

"Good." Remus says, "We should go." Remus tells his daughter, picking her up, once Remus is holding his daughter tightly he throws floo powder into the fireplace and then steps into the fireplace, "Longbottom Mansion." Remus says once he and Hermione are inside.

As they travel through the fireplace Remus holds his daughter tightly and Hermione holds her father for dear life as it is rather scary for her.

"It's okay Hermione, you can open your eyes." Remus tells his daughter as he steps out of the fireplace at the Longbottom Mansion.

"That was scary." Hermione tells her father, "And strange." She adds.

"Yeah, it is." Remus confirms, "Augusta, it's good to see you again." He says to the woman who is waiting by the fire with a young boy next to him.

"You to, Remus." Augusta says with a smile, it being clear that she means that.

"And you must be Neville. It's good to see you again." Remus says to the young boy.

"Neville, say hello to Remus." Augusta says when Neville doesn't say anything to Remus.

"Hi." Neville says, sounding nervous.

"Hermione I would like you to meet Augusta Longbottom and her Grandson Neville." Remus says as he puts Hermione down on the ground.

"Hi." Hermione says, sounding just as nervous as Neville, "It's nice to meet you both."

"Neville why don't you show Hermione your room while Remus and I talk." Augusta suggests.

"Okay." Neville says.

"It's okay, go with Neville." Remus tells Hermione with a reassuring tone of voice.

"Okay." Hermione says before following Neville out of the room.

"I mean what I said, it's good to see you." Augusta tells Remus.

"I meant it too." Remus responds.

"Does Hermione know about…." Augusta starts to ask.

"No." Remus says, knowing exactly what she is going to ask, "I will tell her, but not until she is an older, until she can understand, as much as it's possible to understand anyway." He explains, "Does Neville understand what happened to Frank and Alice?"

"I take him to visit them, but I don't think he understands." Augusta explains, "I'll tell him one day too." She explains and both of them drift into silence, both of them thinking about the painful secrets that they are keeping that they will one day have to tell.

* * *

Upstairs both Hermione and Neville are standing awkwardly in Neville's room, neither sure what to say or act as neither are really sure how to make friends.

"They look like interesting plant." Hermione comments, pointing to a plant that is on the windowsill "What is it?"

"it's Wild Rice, my grandmother helped me tamed it." Neville explains with a proud smile.

"Oh, that's fascinating." Hermione says smiling, "How'd she do that?" Hermione asks and Neville starts to explain, causing both all the nervousness to be gone from both children and Neville and Hermione to talk happily.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Hermione and Remus arrived at the Longbottom mansion and after having some tea together Augusta and Remus feel that they better go check on Hermione and Neville.

To their surprise when Augusta and Remus walk into Neville's room they find the two children happily playing with Gobstones and talking.

"Are you two having fun?" Remus asks as he walks over to the two children.

"Yes!" Neville and Hermione both say as Remus squats down next to them.

"I'm playing just like you taught me Papa, but Neville is good, and that makes it fun." Hermione informs her Papa.

"That's good Hermione, I'm glad." Remus tells his daughter.

"Hermione's good too." Neville says.

"Well I'm glad you two are having so much fun. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Do you both want to continue to play until then?" Augusta asks.

"YES!" Neville and Hermione say together.

"Okay, we'll let you play." Remus says, walking back over to Augusta.

"This was a really good idea." Augusta says in a quiet voice once Remus is close enough, "I haven't seen Neville this happy in a long time."

"Yeah, it was a good idea." Remus says, smiling at how happy his daughter is.

* * *

Many hours later Remus is putting Hermione to bed, having returned about an an hour early from the Longbottom's.

"Papa, can I see Neville again?" Hermione asks as Remus tucks her into bed.

"Do you want to?" Remus asks curious.

"Yes! He's nice and knows a lot about plants, and fun, and, knows about magic, and…." Hermione says babbling both quickly and excitedly.

"Slow down, Hermione. You need to talk a little slower if you want me to understand you." Remus explains to his daughter, "And I'm sure that I can work out times with Neville's grandmother where you can see him again."

"Yay! I'd like that." Hermione tells her daughter, "I had fun today." She tells her father.

"I'm glad, but now you've got to get some sleep." Remus tells his daughter, "What book do you want us to read tonight?" he asks curious.

"The new one, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory." Hermione tells his father.

"Okay. I'll get it." Remus says and he goes and gets the book and walks back over to Hermione where he sits down next to Hermione. Once he is sitting next to his daughter Remus begins to read to his daughter, who lays herself on him and Remus reads to her until Hermione falls asleep.

* * *

**May 18** **th** **1985**

It has been six months since Neville and Hermione met for the first time and ever since then both of them have become fast friends, something which both Remus and Augusta are happy about as they both feel that the two of them could use a friend, a friend who even if neither child know yet have suffered a lot.

It is a Saturday morning and Remus is getting ready for a solemn occasion while Hermione is sitting on Remus's bed watching her father.

"I don't understand, I thought you were going to take Neville and I to the adventure park today." Hermione says to her father, sounding disappointed.

"I know, I know that you're disappointed, but we can't do that today." Remus says, as he fixes his lest shabbiest robes and walks over to Hermione.

"But why?" Hermione asks, as Remus sits down next to her, "What is a funeral?" she asks as even though people in her life have died she hasn't experience a funeral.

"A funeral is a way to celebrate the life of a person who died." Remus explains as he puts his arm around his daughter, "It's something really sad but also a celebration." He explains.

"Why do people die, Papa?" Hermione asks and honestly even though he has had hard questions from his daughter Remus is pretty sure that this is one of the hardest things she has ever asked him.

"All different reasons, or even sometimes there is no reason at all." Remus explains to his daughter, not really sure whether that is really an answer.

"That's not fair, people shouldn't die." Hermione tells Remus.

"No, they shouldn't." Remus confirms

"Is there a reason Elphinstone died?" Hermione asks as Minerva's husband recently died in an accident.

"It was an accident. Sometimes accidents happen and it doesn't make any sense and it hurts, and you never get to say goodbye, but that's part of what you can do at a funeral, say goodbye." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Can I come to the funeral? I'd like to say goodbye." Hermione admits.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Remus admits, as he thinks a funeral will be too much for his daughter, "Emma and Dan are going to look after you and Neville while Augusta and I go to the funeral with Minnie." Remus explains to his daughter, "But you can say goodbye in another way." Remus tells his daughter, "If you could say something to Elphinstone what would you say?"

"Um, I'll miss him." Hermione admits, "And I'd want him to say hello to Uncle James, and Aunt Lily, and Pete for me." Hermione says, causing Remus to squeeze her shoulder, "And I'm going to miss playing chase with him." Hermione explains, "Can he hear me?" Hermione asks, looking up at her father.

"Maybe, I like to think that people who died can." Remus admits, as more than once he's found himself saying things that he wants James, Lily and Peter to know, as well as his parents.

"Can you tell me a story Papa?" Hermione asks curious.

"What kind of story?" Remus asks, wondering why the change of subject.

"One about Aunt Lily, and Uncle James, and Pete." Hermione says to Remus.

"I can do that." Remus says with a small, and sad, smile, and he starts to tell his daughter, who is completely fascinated, one of the stores of the stories involving the Marauders and Lily where they did something not overly dangerous or reckless, a story that, by no coincident, doesn't involve Sirius all that much, not that Hermione minds as Remus talks about Sirius quiet often, even though it hurts him, and right now she really wants to hear about her godparents and Peter. So, she doesn't notice that her Dad isn't mentioned much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**October 25** **th** **1985**

It has been five months since Minerva's husband died and ever since then Hermione has been asking her Papa, more often, for stories about James, Lily, Peter and even Sirius. Even though it is hard on Remus to talk about the people he cares about so much Remus tells Hermione a new story every time she asks as he knows how much these stories mean to his daughter and he wants her to know about the people who were so important to him, the people who should have been important to her.

It is a Friday afternoon, a full day before the full moon so Remus is getting weaker, and Hermione and Remus are both in the bookshop, as Hermione has finished her homework already she is looking through the stacks.

"What are you looking for, Mione?" Remus asks his daughter curious as he walks up to her.

"Where are your magic books?" Hermione asks her Papa, "With Halloween coming up people are talking about witches and magic at school and they're wrong! What they are talking about isn't right and I want to show them that." Hermione explains to her Papa, stamping her foot as she speaks.

"Okay, come sit down." Remus tells his daughter and he and Hermione walk over to the table that Hermione frequently sits at and they sit down, "I know it's hard but you can't tell people at school about Magic, you can't tell them that they are wrong." Remus tells his daughter, making sure that he is facing her.

"But they are! They say that witches are green and have warts and we don't!" Hermione tells her Papa, sounding upset.

"No, you don't." Remus says, smiling at her daughter, "Magic is a secret Hermione. It's a secret for a very good reason and you've got to keep that secret, even when it's hard to. It's a very important one." Remus explains, "Once Halloween passes people stop talking like that about Magic and witches, I know it's not easy, but you just have to ignore them, Hermione." Remus explains.

"It's not fair." Hermione tells her father, crossing her arms.

"No, it's not." Remus confirms.

"Why don't you like Halloween?" Hermine asks curious.

"What makes you think I don't like Halloween?" Remus asks his daughter as while he really doesn't because of what happens he isn't sure how his daughter would have realised.

"You're sad around Halloween." Hermione says, "You're sad now." She tells her father, making Remus realises that his daughter notices a lot more than realised.

"It's not Halloween that makes me sad." Remus explains to his daughter, "Your Uncle James and Aunt Lily died on Halloween, Peter died the day after and your Dad…. Your Dad had to go away at about the same time." Remus explains, not sure whether mentioning Sirius is a good idea or not.

"Oh, it makes you miss them." Hermione realises, "Think about them more."

"Yeah, it does." Remus answers sadly.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Hermione says before hugging his daughter.

"I'm sorry too." Remus responds as he hugs his daughter, "How about we go grab some dinner and then head home." Remus suggests to his daughter, suggesting take out, which is something they don't have very often, because there is some extra money in the budget this week.

"McDonalds?" Hermione asks, looking excited at the prospect.

"I guess so." Remus says, with a sigh, as he really isn't the biggest fan of McDonalds, and isn't sure he likes the idea of Hermione eating it, but Hermione clearly wants it, "But only this once."

"Yay." Hermione says, sounding excited.

"Pack up your bag while I close the register." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says and she goes and packs up her bag while Remus heads over to the register.

* * *

Almost an hour later Remus and Hermione have eaten their dinner and are returning home.

"Hermione go take your bag upstairs and then come down to the study, there is something I want to show you." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay, Papa." Hermione says before running upstairs.

As Hermione heads upstairs Remus heads to the study which is just off the entranceway. Once he is in the study Remus walks over to the built in bookshelves that line the entire wall furthest from the door to the room, across from the desk and near the couch that is in the room, and opens all the cupboards that line the bottom of the shelves, revealing all of his, and even ones that once belonged to Sirius, magical text books.

A couple of minutes after Remus walked into the study Hermione walks in.

"What are all those?" Hermione asks, sounding amazed, seeing the books.

"These are all my magic books." Remus reveals, "There are no magic books at the bookshop, Hermione, only here." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Can I read them?" Hermione asks, looking at her father in amazement.

"You can." Remus says, "But, there are rules." Remus tells his daughter, "You can only read these books if you tell me first and tell me what book you want to read." Remus tells his daughter, "You're not allowed to read these on your own, do you understand?" Remus asks her.

"Yes." Hermione says with a nod.

"Do you promise me that you won't read one of these books before talking to me?" Remus asks her father.

"Yes." Hermione says with a nod.

"Good."

"Can we read something now?" Hermione asks her father.

"Sure, is there anything specific you want to read about?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Hogwarts!" Hermione tells her father.

"Okay, I think I have the perfect book." Remus tells his daughter before walking over to one of the cupboards and pulling out his copy of _Hogwarts; a History_ , "I think you're going to like this." Remus informs his daughter.

"Hogwarts; a History." Hermione reads, "I like the sound of that." Hermione says with a smile and together the two of them walk over to the couch and sit down next to each other, Remus putting his arm around Hermione as they sit, "You ready?" Remus asks Hermione once they are sitting on the couch.

"Yes." Hermione says and Remus starts to read Hogwarts a History to Hermione who is reading along too, finding every word fascinating.

* * *

**March 26** **th** **1986**

In the five months that have passed since Remus showed his magical text books and in that time Hermione has read some of them many times, but she hasn't broken her father's rules. Every time she reads one it is either with Remus or after receiving her father's permission.

It is a full moon and because Emma and Dan had to go out of town and it was easier for Albus to get away from Hogwarts than Minerva, Albus is staying at Hermione and Remus's house, looking after Hermione.

It is about two am and Hermione, thinking that Albus is probably asleep by now, is sneaking downstairs so that she can do something that she promised her Papa she wouldn't do, look though his magic text books without her father's permission.

Getting down to the study Hermione knows that she can't turn on the light and so she uses her reading touch and heads over to the books cupboards. Opening the first one Hermione starts to look though the names.

"Magical creatures, anything on magical creatures." Hermione says to herself as she looks through the titles, "No, no, no." Hermione says looking through the titles. After looking through the first cupboard Hermione doesn't find anything, nor does she in the second, but in the third she finds a book that may just have what she is looking for.

Pulling the third book out Hermione turns to the index in the back of the book and starts looking, "Werewolves, werewolves." Hermione says, searching through the index, "There." Hermione says, finding the right page and then when she finds it she starts to flip through the pages trying to find the right one, but then, thanks to accidental magic the book just flips to exactly the right page.

As she reads Hermione quickly realises that her suspicion may just be right.

"Hermione." A voice says, as the light turns on and Hermione looks up to see Albus standing in the doorway, "What are you doing up? It's late and you're not supposed to read those book without telling someone first." Albus says, walking over to Hermione.

"Albus, is Papa a werewolf?" Hermione asks, managing to do something that doesn't happen often and surprising Albus.

"Why would you ask that?" Albus asks as he sits down next to Hermione, knowing that he is going to have to be very careful about what he says.

"Last year I read a story about a werewolf, and I found it interesting so I read some more muggle books about werewolves, and I realised it sounds a lot like Papa." Hermione explains, "Papa goes away a lot and I realised it's always on the full moons and he's sick just before the full moon and hurt after. And, Dad, Uncle James and Peter used to call him Moony as in Moon and I thought that maybe the muggle books were wrong so I wanted to check in Dad's text books, but it's saying some of the same things." Hermione explains to Albus, "Papa's a werewolf, isn't he?" she asks, looking up at Albus.

"I think you need to talk to you Papa about this." Albus tells Hermione, knowing that it isn't his place to tell Hermione about Remus, he knows that this is something Remus has to tell her.

"That means I'm right, doesn't it?" Hermione asks as she is pretty sure that Albus would tell her if she was wrong.

"It means that it is late and you have school tomorrow so you should get some sleep." Albus says, closing the book that Hermione is reading, "Your Papa will likely be home when you get home from school and I think it would be best to talk about it with him then." Albus tells Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione says with a sigh, realising that Albus isn't going to answer her questions.

"Joly good." Albus says and both Hermione and Albus head out of the room and upstairs, Albus being worried about how Remus is going to react to Hermione figuring out what he is.

* * *

After helping Hermione back to bed Albus doesn't find himself getting much sleep as he listens for signs that Hermione has gotten up again. Hours later Albus gets up make Hermione's breakfast and then he takes her to school where he is mistaken, and he doesn't correct them because it would be too hard to explain, for Hermione's grandfather.

It has been a few hours since Albus dropped Hermione at school and he is sitting in the living area when the back door opens and Remus, looking pretty weak and hurt from the full moons stumbles into the house.

"Remus." Albus says, walking over and helping Remus to walk over to one of the armchairs.

"How was Hermione?" Remus asks, "Is she okay?" He asks as Albus helps him to sit down into the armchair.

"Hermione's fine, she's off at school." Albus says, sitting down in a chair next to Remus, "But there is something you have to talk to her about."

"What is it? What happened?" Remus asks worried.

"I found her reading one of your text books early this morning. She was reading it to see if her suspicion was correct." Albus explains.

"What suspicion?" Remus asks, getting a sinking suspicion in her stomach.

"That you're a Werewolf." Albus says in a kind voice.

"How….? What….? How'd she figure it out?" Remus asks, though he realises that with how smart his daughter is he should have seen it coming. Hearing the question Albus begins to explain everything that happened hours earlier.

* * *

Hours later, Remus has gotten a little sleep and Albus has helped Remus in the ways he can before he left to go collect Hermione from school for Remus.

As he sits in the living area waiting for Albus to return with Hermione Remus is running through how he plans for this conversation with Hermione to go, though he knows that there is a chance, and a pretty big one that things won't go to plan. As he knows that Hermione should be home any minute Remus finds his anxiety growing as he really doesn't know how Hermione is going to react to everything he is going to tell her. Honestly, Remus didn't intend to tell Hermione about him until she was older, but Albus said that she asked him directly whether he was a werewolf and because of that Remus isn't going to lie.

As he hears the door open Remus feels himself tense as he knows that one of two moments he has been dreading is finally upon him.

"Papa." Hermione says, running into the room and over to her father, "I missed you." Hermione says, hugging her father.

"I missed you too." Remus responds as he returns the hug.

"I've got to get back to Hogwarts. It was nice spending time with you, Hermione." Albus tells the young girl.

"I liked spending time with you too." Hermione confirms as she sits down next to her father.

"Thank you, Albus." Remus says sincerely.

"Of course, My Boy." Albus says before leaving the house to go to a point where he can Apparate.

"How was school?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Good, I finished a book at recess and I borrowed a book that I think Neville I going to like." Hermione explains to her father.

"Well done of finishing a book." Remus tells his daughter with a proud smile, "What book do you think Neville will like?" Remus asks curious.

"It's one on plants, they're muggle plants but I think Neville will still like it." Hermione explains.

"I think he'll like it too." Remus tells his daughter, "Are you going to take it with you this weekend?'"

"Yes." Hermione says with a nod and the father and daughter drift into silence.

"Is there something you want to tell me Hermione?" Remus asks, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes, "Maybe about you doing something you promised you wouldn't." Remus suggests, giving his daughter a look.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Hermione says, looking guilty.

"I know that you want to read those books, Hermione, but you're not ready to read some of them yet, and you know that. I know it might not seem fair but you need to ask before you read those books, at least until you're a little older." Remus explains to his daughter.

"I know, Papa." Hermione answers, as she does know that, "I just wanted to know if I was right and I didn't want to ask you until I knew. I thought that the books were the only way to find out." Hermione explains.

"I understand that Hermione, but I don't want you to ever worry about asking me something." Remus tells his daughter, "If there is anything you want to know, any questions you have I want you to come to me, ask me them, and I'll do my best to answer them, or I'll help you find the answers, or just point you in the direction of the right book." Remus explains to his daughter, "Never be scared of coming to me, or asking me anything, okay?" Remus asks Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione says with another nod, and then she takes a deep breath, "Are you a Werewolf, Papa?" Hermione asks her father.

"Yes, I am." Remus answers, bracing himself for how to his daughter is going to react. A part of Remus is expecting Hermione to move away from him in fear, but she doesn't, she just looks up at her father in interest.

"What exactly does that mean?" Hermione asks, "I didn't get to read much of the book before Albus found me." Hermione admits.

"It means that once a month I turn into a werewolf. Once I turn I have no control over myself over what I do, it's horrible." Remus admits, "It's painful, and I remember everything I do. When I leave you it's because I take myself somewhere safe, somewhere where I can't hurt anyone, because I wold never forgive myself if I did." Remus explains, trying to do it in the simplest, and kindest way possible for his daughter's sake.

"Why are you hurt sometimes when you come home?" Hermione asks as she doesn't see how that would happen.

"I hurt myself, or more specifically my wolf self-hurts me, because there is nothing else to hurt." Remus explains to his surprise Hermione hugs him.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Hermione says returning the hug.

"Thank you, Hermione." Remus says, returning the hug.

"How'd you become a werewolf?" Hermione asks her father as they break apart, but Remus keeps his arm around his daughter, an arm that Hermione doesn't move away from.

"When I was a little younger than you are now a bad man, who happened to be a werewolf, broke into my room and bite me, turned me. My father drove him away with a spell." Remus explains to his daughter, leaving out some details, but being as open as possible.

"Are there a lot of werewolves?"

"There are some." Remus answers, "There are good people who become werewolves and bad people who become werewolf, but it doesn't matter what kind of person you are before the full moon. If you are a werewolf you become an uncontrollable monster during the full moon." Remus explains to his daughter, not wanting to scare her but wanting Hermione to understand just how dangerous werewolves are.

"Don't call yourself a monster, Papa." Hermione says in a stern voice, it being clear that she doesn't like that, "You're not a monster. You're my Papa." Hermione says.

"Hermione…." Remus starts to say, but he once more finds himself getting cut off by his six-year-old daughter.

"You're not a monster Papa! And I don't want you to call yourself one." Hermione tells her father.

"Okay, I won't, but Hermione I am dangerous on a full moon and I need you to understand that. I don't want you ever to be near me on a full moon." Remus tells his daughter, "It's very important that you stay away and you never attempt to find or follow me when I leave on a full moon, okay?" Remus asks.

"Okay, I won't." Hermione says with a nod.

"Good." Remus says, feeling relief, though he knows that he will be careful to make sure his daughter hasn't followed him, "Do you have any other questions?" Remus asks.

"In the book it said that Werewolves are rejected by magical society. Is that true?" Hermione asks, looking at her father with sad eyes as she doesn't want to think about her father having to experience that.

"Yes, it's true." Remus confirms, causing Hermione to frown and look upset so Remus squeezes her with the arm he has around her, "Very few people know what I am, fewer accept it and most of the magical world would reject me if they knew. There are a lot of laws that are against werewolves in the magical world, all of which affect me, make some things harder for me, even though we mainly live in the muggle one." Remus explains, there being no pain in his voice as he is used to that.

"That's stupid." Hermione says with a frown.

"Yes, it is." Remus confirms, not having it in him to correct his daughter's language, "Before Albus became headmaster I never thought I would be able to go to Hogwarts." He reveals.

"But you did. You meet Daddy, and Uncle James, and Aunt Lily, and Peter." Hermione says.

"Yes, I did and that was because Albus let me, because he made ways for it to be safe for me to attended. He gave me a chance that very few others would have." Remus explain to his daughter, there being extreme gratitude in his voice.

"I'm glad he did." Hermione says with a grin as she lays down on her father's chest.

"So am I." Remus confirms as he runs his hand through his daughter's hair.

"Does Daddy know? Did Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Peter?" Hermione asks, curious.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "Your Daddy, Uncle James and Peter found out during second year and like you they accepted me…"

"Good." Hermione says, causing Remus to smile.

"And they also did one of the most incredible things that anyone has ever done for me." Remus explains.

"What did they do?" Hermione asks.

"They did something very dangerous, something that they would get into a lot of trouble if anyone knew about, even now." Remus reveals, having decided that he is going to tell Hermione what exactly James, Sirius and Peter did, but only after making it clear that it has to be a secret, partly because he doesn't want Dumbledore to be disappointed in him, and partly to protect Sirius, because he can't betray him completely, not when there is a part of him that refuses to believe Sirius's guilt, "If I tell you what they did you can't tell anyone, and that includes Neville, Albus, Minnie, Mrs Longbottom, Dan and Emma, can you do that? Can you keep this a secret?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Yes, Papa." Hermione confirms and Remus watches his daughter's face carefully and realises that she is telling the truth.

"When your Dad, Uncle James and Peter found out what I was, and what that meant, they learnt how to become Animagi." Remus explains.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asks, confused.

"It means that during our fifth year at Hogwarts they could turn themselves, at will, into animals." Rems explains, "It helped me because I'm less dangerous to animals." Remus explains, "They were able to help me be more like my real self during full moons."

"That's so cool!" Hermione says, "Can I learn how to do that?" Hermione asks, surprising Remus as he wasn't expecting that question.

"We'll talk about it when you're older, much, much older." Remus tells Hermione, thinking that it is probably a safer answer than an outright no.

"Okay." Hermione says, completely accepting that answer, "What animal can Daddy become?" Hermione says, asking a question Remus was expecting.

"Daddy can turn into a dog, a big, shaggy, black one." Remus explains, a small smile on his face as he thinks about Padfoot as thinking about his mate's alter ego doesn't hurt quiet as much as thinking about Sirius in his human form.

"Like Paddy?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Your Dad looks a lot like Paddy when he transforms and we used to call him Padfoot, but you used to call him Paddy when he transformed." Remus reveals.

"Really?" Hermione asks, sounding amazed.

"Really." Remus confirms and the two of them once more drift into silence, Hermione thinking about everything her Papa has told her while Remus is thinking about how that went better than he even imagined it would.

"Do you have any more questions, Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter after few minutes of silence.

"No." Hermione answers, "No, yes. Can we read Hogwarts; A History again?" Hermione asks Remus.

"Sure." Remus says with an amused look on his face as he is pretty sure that that is his daughter's favourite book, "In on my desk, why don't you go get it." Remus suggests as he keeps that book out as Hermione frequently asks to read it.

"Okay, I love you Papa." Hermione says.

"I love you too, Hermione." Remus says as his daughter climbs down and goes running out of the room.

As he listens to his daughter go Remus finds himself smiling as he was expecting that conversation to go horribly, but it didn't. His daughter completely accepts him, and isn't afraid of him like he was expecting, that knowledge fills him with joy and even though it is only a few hours after a full moon he feels like he could do anything.

* * *

**19** **th** **September 1986**

It has been six months since Remus confirmed to Hermione that he is a werewolf and since then Hermione has had a few more questions, which Remus has answered and because she now understands why he has to leave Hermione doesn't fight Remus leaving as much, though it is clear that she still doesn't like it, and Remus finds chocolate and quiet often Hermione herself, wanting for him to come home. When she is waiting for him Hermione always greats her father with a gentle hug that always manages to make Remus feel a little better.

As it is was a full moon and now it is Hermione's birthday Remus started on his way home as soon as it was safe for him to do so as he wanted to be home when Hermione woke up. Walking into the house, having come from the structure that is basically a secure bunker where he can lock himself inside that Sirius obtained for him after they left Hogwarts, Remus is surprised to find not just Emma in the kitchen, but Minerva as well.

"Minerva?" Remus asks, leaning against the doorframe so he doesn't fall over, "What are you doing here? Has something happened? Is Hermione okay?" he asks worried.

"Hermione's fine." Minerva says as she walks over and puts Remus's arm around her shoulder so that she can help him over to one of the chairs, "Emma and I knew that considering it is Hermione's birthday you are going to push yourself, even run yourself into the ground, to make it a great day for her so we're here to help." Minerva explains to Remus as she helps him over to the couch, "Neville, Augusta, Dan, Albus and even Poppy will be here later for the party." Minerva explains.

"Thank you." Remus says, looking at his old head of house in gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me." Minerva tells Remus saying words that she finds herself saying to Remus a lot, "Have you checked to see how bad your injuries are?"

"No, I wanted to get home." Remus explains, and as he says so he hears Hermione run down the stairs, so he once more forces himself to stand up, swaying slightly and almost falling over until Minerva reaches out and steadies him, "Hey, Birthday Girl." Remus says with a smile as Hermione walks into the room.

"PAPA." Hermione yells happily, running over and hugging her father, almost knocking him over as she does, "Sorry." Hermione quickly says when she realises what she almost did.

"It's okay, Hermione." Remus assures her daughter, "But I need to sit down." Remus admits his daughter as he sits down on the couch before he falls over.

"You need chocolate." Hermione tells her father before running into the kitchen.

"Hermione, chocolate doesn't help with everything." Emma says in a kind voice as Hermione grabs the chocolate she left out for her papa.

"Papa says it does." Hermione tells Emma, her voice making it sound like that puts an end to that argument, before hurrying back over to her father, "Here Papa." Hermione says as she sits down next to her father, handing him the chocolate.

"Thank you, Hermione." Remus says, smiling at his daughter, even though he is in pain.

"Did Moony hurt you again, Papa?" Hermione asks her father.

"Yeah, he did." Remus confirms.

"I'm sorry." Hermione tells her father, frowning.

"Me too." Remus admits, putting his arm around his daughter, "Minerva there is a gift in my top draw in the desk, could you go get it for me?" Remus asks curious, hating that he is asking for help but knowing that he isn't going to be able to get too far.

"Sure." Minerva says and she heads towards the study.

"I thought I don't open presents to the party." Hermione says to her father.

"Usually that is true, but there is something I want you to have now." Remus says, partly because he doesn't want people to open it around people who know what Sirius did, "It's special." He reveals.

"Really?" Hermione asks, looking excited at the possibility.

"Really." Remus confirms.

"Here you are Remus." Minerva says handing Remus a rectangular shaped wrapped in purple star wrapping paper.

"Thank you, Minerva." Remus says and Minerva walks back over to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Mione." Remus says, handing the gift over to his daughter once Minerva is back in the kitchen.

Taking the gift from her father Hermione carefully starts to open it and once she opens it she finds a leather bound album inside.

"Open it." Remus tells his daughter with an encouraging smile, hoping that she likes it as money was a bit tighter than he was expecting so he did his best.

At her father's encouragement Hermione opens the leather album to the first page where there is a picture of four young boys with a small, handwritten paragraph below.

"That was your Dad, Uncle James, Peter and I during our first year at Hogwarts." Remus tells his daughter in a quiet voice, "I know you've been asking about them, and your Aunt Lily, a lot more lately so I thought you would like an album of photos. There is a caption that explains each picture on each page." Remus explains to his daughter as over the last few months he went through all his photos, and even ones that technically belong to Sirius, and made copies of the ones that he thought is daughter would like to put into an album. Even though most people probably won't approve there are a lot of photos of Sirius in the album, because he knows Hermione would like that.

"Thank you, Papa. Thank you so much." Hermione says hugging her father once more, "I love it." Hermione says, it being clear that he means that.

"I'm glad." Remus tells his daughter.

"Breakfast is ready, Hermione." Emma's voice says.

"Why don't you go put your album in your room." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay, Papa." Hermione says before heading up to her room.

As he watches his daughter go Remus smiles to himself, being glad that is daughter is so happy with her present, though he wishes that he could have given his daughter more, give her whatever she wants even though Hermione doesn't really want for much.

* * *

Hours later Hermione is home from school, Remus is doing slightly better and Neville, Augusta, Albus, Poppy, Dan, Remus, Minerva and Emma are all together at Remus's and Hermione's house celebrating Hermione's seventh birthday.

Together Hermione and Neville are sitting on the ground being taught a new game by Poppy while Minerva and Augusta are adding in their own opinions and Emma and Dan are watching on in amusement.

For a long time Remus has been thinking about something and he's come to realise that now is the perfect change to talk to Albus about his decision and so Remus, moving slowly, walks over to the Headmaster.

"Can I talk to you in the study?" Remus asks Albus curious.

"Of course." Albus says and the two of them head into the study, both of them knowing that Minerva is watching them go.

One they get to the office Remus shuts the door behind them,

"What would you like to talk about?" Albus asks Remus curious.

"I've thought about it, a lot, and I want to visit Sirius." Remus tells Albus.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea." Albus tells Remus, telling the truth.

"Maybe not, but I think I need to." Remus says to Albus, "It's been almost five years and I still don't understand how he could do what he did. I don't know why. I don't know…. There is so much I don't know." Remus says, deciding that it is better to say that rather than all his reasons, "I need answers, Albus, and Sirius is the only one who can give them to me." Remus says as even after all this time there is still a part of him that doesn't want to, and can't believe Sirius is guilty, so he needs to hear it from Sirius himself, and if by some miracle his deepest desire is right and Sirius is innocent then he has to do whatever he can to help him.

"You are aware that the ministry doesn't allow visitors to Azkaban, especially not the high security prisoners." Albus tells Remus.

"I know that. I was hoping that you could do something to get the ministry to make an exception. I need to see him, please Albus." Remus says to Albus, hating that there is an undertone of begging to his voice, but he needs to see Sirius.

"I'll see what I can do." Albus says, though he's not entirely sure that he is going to because he suspects that visiting Sirius may just hurt Remus, may cause him to break apart, which he doesn't want as he does care about Remus, "With it being Sirius who you want visit, and what you are to him, there is a very good chance that the ministry won't allow you to visit him, no matter what I do."

"I know; I just have to try." Remus admits as he knows that if he doesn't even try then he'll always wonder.

"Okay." Albus says.

"Thank you, Sir." Remus says, "I'm better get back to my daughter." Remus says before leaving the study, feeling for the first time in five years that he may finally find out the truth, he has hope that he may see Sirius again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**February 23** **rd** **1987**

It has been five months since Remus told Albus that he wants to see Sirius and against his better judgement, because he really didn't think it was a good idea, Albus did put in a request to the ministry but the ministry rejected the request because they didn't feel that a werewolf visiting one of the most dangerous prisoners at Azkaban was a good idea. Truthfully, not that he told Remus, Albus probably could have tried harder to get the ministry to approve the visit, but he thought, even if Remus didn't agree, that Remus visiting Sirius was a very bad idea, and would just end up hurting him, so he didn't even try.

It is the early hours of the morning and having woken up for some reason Hermione hears angry voices downstairs. Wanting to know what is going on Hermione gets out of bed and heads down to the bed.

As she approaches the stairs Hermione realises that the angry voices belong to her Papa and Albus, not really sure why Hermione suspects that she shouldn't interrupt so instead Hermione sits at the top of the stairs and just listens.

"Albus please, Lily and James didn't want Harry to go to his aunt and uncle. Petunia hated Lily for being a witch." Remus says, his voice angry, using the same arguments he has used with Albus many times.

"Remus we've talked about this the safest place for Harry is at his uncle and aunt's." Albus tells Remus.

"How safe is he if he's living at a place where he is hated?" Remus asks.

"You don't know that he is hated." Albus tells Remus.

"From the way Lily used to talk about her sister and brother in law it wouldn't surprise me." Remus says, sounding both angry and upset, "I just want to visit him, Albus. If he's happy, if he's loved, if he's okay, if he wants to stay where he is then I won't ask again; But if he is scared, or being hurt or being treated in the same way Petunia treated Lilly then he needs to be taken away from there and I'll fight for custody." Remus tells Albus, standing tall even though it is hard for him to stand up to Dumbledore considering everything he has done for him.

"I have wands monitoring Harry, there is nothing to suggested that anything is wrong." Albus tell Remus, "He's safe at his Uncle and Aunts."

"Do those wants tell you how's he being treated? Whether he is happy? Whether he feels safe? Or loved?" Remus asks, as he very much doubts it, "I know that the boy who lived is in danger and you need to protect him, but I don't care about that. I care about Harry James Potter, the six-year-old boy who's lost everything, and how he is. There's no point him being safe If he is miserable and alone." Remus tells Albus, wanting him to agree to just a visit so he can know how Harry's really doing.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I can't allow you to visit. Not now." Albus says, saying the words he says to Remus quiet frequently.

"I'm never going to stop asking; I'm never going to stop wanting to know that he is okay." Remus tells Albus.

"I know." Albus responds admiring that even though he doesn't like constantly having these conversations with Remus, and as he does Hermione moves slightly causing the stairs to creak.

"Hermione, is that you?" Remus's voice asks, causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping Hermione quickly stands up and runs to her room, running as quietly as possible. Getting to her room Hermione climbs into her bed and pretends to be asleep, because, just like she suspected he would, about a minute later Remus walks into her room, checks to make sure she is sleeping soundly and places a kiss on her head, before he leaves.

As he father's footsteps die away Hermione lays in her bed and tries to remember Harry, but as she does she finds herself only being able to picture the images she's seen in her album, not a single memory, just like with her Uncle, Aunt, Peter and Dad. As she comes to this realisation Hermione finds herself growing sad as she wishes she could remember the people who were, and still are, her family.

* * *

**June 29** **th** **1987**

It has been four months since Hermione overheard Remus and Albus arguing about Harry and because she doesn't want her father to be disappointed in her Hermione hasn't told Remus about eavesdropping on his conversation.

It is a Monday morning, the first week since school has broken up for the summer, and Remus and Hermione along with Neville and Augusta are at the Kew Gardens together.

"Look at this one, Hermione, and this one." Neville says, pointing excitedly at different plants, why he grabs Hermione's arm, "This is so amazing." Neville says.

"Yeah, it is." Hermione says, smiling, "You know this is the biggest collection of plants. I read all about it." Hermione tells Neville.

"I know!" Neville says, "Muggle plants are just as cool as magical ones." He tells Hermione in a voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, they are." Hermione confirms.

"Neville, Hermione, come have a look at this." Remus's voice says and the two excited children run over to him.

"Wow." Neville and Hermione say together as they see the pretty, but unusual plant.

"What kind of plant is it, Remus?" Neville asks curious.

"Well Neville, I'm glad you asked." Remus says and to the fascination of the two kids Remus begins to explain all about the plant.

* * *

A few hours later Neville, Remus, Hermione and Augusta are sitting together eating a picnic that they brought with them.

"Can we go into the greenhouses again after lunch?" Neville asks, looking between his grandmother and Remus.

"I think we can do that." Augusta says, liking how happy her grandson is, "Hermione, what about you? Is there something specifically you want to see again?" Augusta asks curious.

"The flowers that smell pretty." Hermione answers, "And the greenhouses, they are soo many interesting things in those." Hermione says.

"There really are." Neville says, "Thank you brining us, Gran, Remus."

"Yes, thank you." Hermione say gratefully.

"You're both welcome." Remus tells the two of them, "Eat up you two, it looks like we're going to do a lot more walking."

"Can we stay all night?" Neville asks curious, "I want to see everything." He comments.

"We'll see how we go." Augusta says as she is sure that even with how excited they are both Hermione and Neville will become too tired before too long, "But Remus is right, you both need to eat."

"Yes Gran."

"Yes, Mrs Longbottom."

Neville and Hermione respectively say before they start to eat their food. As they do Remus and Augusta exchange looks, both thinking that coming to the gardens was a really good idea.

* * *

**November 29** **th** **1987**

It has been five months since Neville, Hermione, Remus and Augusta went to Kew Gardens, a trip that Hermione and Neville talked about for weeks, together.

It is a Sunday afternoon and Remus is sitting at his desk in his study working on the monthly financial books for the bookshop. For the last couple of minutes Remus has noticed that Hermione pacing outside the door, like she is trying to gain the courage to enter.

Putting down what he is doing Remus gets up and heads out to his daughter,

"Hermione." Remus says, causing his daughter to stop pacing and look up at him, "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, yes." Hermione quickly says, "Did you mean it when you said that I could ask you anything?"

"Of course, no matter what you can ask me anything." Remus tells his daughter.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione asks, causing Remus's heart to skip a beat, "You tell me, a lot, that he's not dead, but if he's not where is he? Why can't I talk to him or see him? Why doesn't he come home to us?" Hermione asks, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione, come sit down." Remus tells his daughter, leading her over to the couch in the study realising the day he has been dreading for six years has finally come.

"Doesn't Dad want to be with us?" Hermione asks, pain in her voice as she can't help but think that her Dad doesn't think she's good enough.

"It's not that simple, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter, hating that she is clearly doubting herself, "To explain where your Dad is I have to explain a lot of things, and lot of those things are bad." Remus reveals to his daughter, "So, if you ever want to stop all you have to is tell me, okay?" Remus asks. Even though Remus was hoping to wait until just before Hermione begun Hogwarts to tell her everything Remus knows his daughter and knows that if he doesn't give her answers then she'll go looking for them on her own and knowing her she'll find him, so it will be better coming from him.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod.

"About when your Dad, Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Peter and I started at Hogwarts a dark Wizard, a very powerful, dark wizard started to rise to power." Remus reveals, promising himself that will get through this story without falling apart, "Most of the Wizarding world call him you-know-who, or some variety of that, because they are too afraid to say his name, which is Lord Voldemort." Remus reveals, "But doing that just gives him more power, and he should never have any more power than he already has." Remus explains.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione says, saying what she remembers reading once.

"Exactly." Remus says with a nod, "Voldemort caused, and still causes more than enough fear, not calling him by his name only increases that fear." Remus explains and Hermione nods, "Overtime he gained a lot of followers that called themselves Death Eaters, and they call him The Dark Lord." Remus explains, "They hurt people and destroyed a lot of lives, believed that pure-bloods were the only people worthy of magic, and tried to make everyone believe that. Anyone who stood against them, or that they just didn't like because of who or what they were, became enemies, enemies that they went after, hurt, and often killed." Remus says, being worried that he is saying soo much.

"That's horrible." Hermione says, her eyes widening.

"Yes, it is." Remus confirms, "By the time we finished Hogwarts the magical word was at war and so your Dad, Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Peter and I, along with Neville's parents, joined an organization dedicated to fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters that Albus started, that Minnie was also a member of, we fought for years." Remus explains, wanting to explain things to Hermione without telling her things that will traumatise her more than she is likely already going to be, "Times were really bad, no one was sure what was going to happen next, and there wasn't a whole lot of trust, with good reason, because people weren't often sure what side others were on." Remus tells his daughter, before taking a deep breath as he knows what he has to say next and it's going to be the hardest thing, "Voldemort killed your Uncle James and Aunt Lily on Halloween 1981. But, when he tried to kill Harry something happening. The curse rebounded and Harry lived while Voldemort disappeared."

"Really?" Hermione asks, looking sad.

"Yes." Remus confirms.

"Is he dead?" Hermione asks her father.

"No one knows for sure." Remus answers, wanting to be honest, "He could be out there somewhere week and powerless or dead. Only time will tell."

"What does this have to do with Dad? Where is he?" Hermione asks, not seeing the connection, or maybe she doesn't want to.

"I'm getting to that." Remus says with a sad look, "Your Godparents and Harry were in hiding when Voldemort found them. They were hidden by an incarnation called The Fidelius Charm, where the only person who could tell anyone their location was their Secret Keeper, who could only tell the secret willingly, not by force." Remus reveals, knowing that the next thing he is going to tell his daughter is going to cause her unbelievable pain and even though he wants to protect her from it he can't as she deserves to know, she needs to know.

"Someone told Voldemort where Uncle James and Aunt Lily were?" Hermione asks, looking shocked, "Someone betrayed them?"

"Yes." Remus confirms, "All evidence, including what both Albus and I knew, points to your Dad being Aunt Lily and Uncle James's Secret Keeper." Remus reveals, having decided to choose his words carefully.

"NO." Hermione says, tears coming to her eyes, looking horrified, and Remus decides that it would be best to tell her everything else quickly.

"The day after Uncle James and Aunt Lily were killed Peter confronted Dad in a street and yelled that Dad betrayed Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Peter and a lot of innocent muggles were killed that day, it looked like by a single curse, that was cast by Dad, and you're Dad was sent to Azkaban. He'll probably never be released." Remus tells his daughter, needing to say anything in one go otherwise he wouldn't get through it.

"NO, NO, NO." Hermione yells, tears rolling down her face, before getting up and running out of the room.

"HERMIONE." Remus yells after his daughter and he gets up and chases after her.

* * *

About a minute later Remus hurries into his daughter's room where he finds Hermione lying on her bed in a ball, holding onto Paddy tightly, and crying her eyes out.

Walking over to his daughter Remus sits down his daughter, picks her up, and hugs her closely.

"I've got you, Sweetie, let it out. I got you." Remus says, wishing that he could take away his daughters pain, and finding himself actually hating Sirius a little for causing their baby girl this kind of pain because he knows that no matter when he decided to tell Hermione the truth she would experience this pain.

For almost an hour Remus holds his daughter as she cries, hating every single second as there is nothing he can do to help her with the pain she is feeling.

"Why would he do that? Why would he betray everyone? Why would he hurt people?" Hermione asks her Papa, fresh tears still coming to his eyes.

"I don't know." Remus says, hating that he doesn't have a better answer, "That's something I've been wondering for six years, something I once said would never be possible." Remus admits, wanting to be honest with his daughter.

"You think Dad's innocent." Hermione realises, looking up at her Papa, feeling a little bit of hope that maybe her Dad isn't as horrible as it seems like he is.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Hermione, I don't know." Remus tells his daughter, "There's evidence that says Sirius is guilty, witnesses, Albus's knowledge, even my own, but there's also a part of me, a small part, that can't believe Sirius is guilty. There's a part of me that doesn't want to believe that he's guilty." Remus admits, "There is nothing else that says Dad's innocent, no evidence. It's just my feelings and considering our relationship I'm not exactly unbiased." Remus reveals, "Last year I tried to go visit Dad so that I could ask him all these questions I have, but Albus couldn't get the ministry to agree." Remus reveals, intending to try and find out another way, he's just not sure of what that way will be yet, "There are so many things we'll probably never know, Hermione and why Dad did these things, or why every piece of evidence say she did if he didn't, are two of them; and I'm sorry that I don't have a better answer for you." Remus reveals.

"I wish I could know, for sure." Hermione tells her Papa.

"So do I." Remus admits, "Hermione, everything says Dad's guilty. I don't want you to think that just because a part of me doesn't believe it means he's innocent." Remus says to Hermione, needing her to understand that as he doesn't want his daughter to have the possibly, very false, hope that he has because it hurts and he doesn't want his daughter to experience that pain.

"You knew him best though." Hermione tells her father, not sure what to think, "It means something that you don't completely believe he's guilty."

"I thought I knew him." Remus corrects, "And the yes the Sirius I knew, the Sirius I love would never betray anyone, never join Voldemort, never hurt innocent people, but so much evidence says that that's not who he really was." Remus says, it causing him indescribable pain to admit that, and causing Hermione to realise that her father said love, present tense, not past, "The truthful answer is that I still don't know what to think and I'm probably never going to have the answers you want, the answers you deserve, when it comes to your Dad." Remus tells her, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay, Papa." Hermione responds and together the two of them drift into silence, both of them thinking about Sirius and everything that all evidence points to him doing.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

It has been three days since Remus told Hermione the truth about what Sirius did and ever since Remus has noticed that his daughter has been quieter than normal and Remus has found himself doubting whether he made the right choice in telling Hermione about Sirius and everything that happened.

It's late at night and Remus is found asleep when he hears a scream, for a second he isn't sure what he heard but then it draws on him so as quickly as possible Remus goes running out of his room and towards his daughter's room with his wand raised, getting to the door just in time to hear,

"DADDY NO! DON'T HURT THEM." Being yelled by Hermione.

As Remus bursts into Hermione's room he checks to make sure that there is no one in the room, before hurrying over to his daughter and shaking her awake,

"Hermione, wake up Mione." Remus says and Hermione bolts up in terror, "It's okay, Mione, you're okay." Remus assures his daughter.

"It was horrible, Papa." Hermione says, throwing herself into her father's arms, "It was so scary, Dad was hurting people." Hermione says, bursting into tears,

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry." Remus tells his daughter as he holds her, trying to calm her down, knowing that this nightmare is his fault and he hates that, "But it's just a dream, it's not real."

"Yes, it is. Daddy did hurt people." Hermione says, and honestly Remus hates that she is right and he has nothing to say to that.

"He did, but right now he is in a place where he can't hurt anyone and even if he wasn't he'd never hurt you, that I know." Remus tells his daughter, not overly sure whether it is reassuring to her, "Do you want to stay with me in my room tonight?" Remus asks, and Hermione nods, "Okay, come on." Remus says and he and Remus head to Remus's room, Remus hating that Hermione is having nightmares because of him telling her about her Dad and Hermione very much doubts that she is going to get to sleep.

* * *

**Three days later**

In the three days that have passed since Hermione had her nightmare about Sirius she hasn't slept in her own room once, she just ends up sleeping in her father's room. It is the night of a full moon and as Remus has left several hours earlier Hermione is sitting in her room, just staring at a page in her album.

"Hermione." A voice says though Hermione doesn't hear it, "Hermione." The voice says and Hermione looks up and sees Minerva.

"Oh, hi Minnie." Hermione says, sounding surprised to see her.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asks, walking over to Hermione, who just shrugs in response, as she does Minerva sits down on the bed and notices that the album Hermione is looking at is open to a page with a picture of Sirius on it, "Remus said he told you about what your Dad did, do you want to talk about it?" she asks as she was a little surprised that Remus told Hermione everything so soon, but at the same time she knew that the day was coming as there was no way that Hermione could go to Hogwarts without knowing.

"I just don't understand how he could do those things." Hermione says, not sure whether she should believe them when her Papa has doubts, "They're so horrible."

"No one knows what was really going on with your Dad, no one knows what he was thinking, or why he did those things, and we'll never know." Minerva tells Hermione, "But what I do know is that you-know-who had his ways when it came to controlling his followers, even getting them to join him. Using one of those ways he's got your Dad to join him and we'll probably never know what he did or why he joined him." Minerva says, causing Hermione to frown, "But I do know that you have to stop thinking about It, you need to stop trying to find answers you'll never find." Minerva says, being sure that it won't be good for Hermione if she keeps obsessing over why Sirius did what he did, "How about you come downstairs and pick one of the transfiguration spells out of your Papa's book and I'll show you it." Minerva suggests, wanting to distract Hermine from thinking about Sirius.

"Okay." Hermione says, not sounding all that excited which causes Minerva to frown as Hermione would usually be very excited by that, "Let's go." Hermione says, closing the album and together Minerva and Hermione head downstairs, Minerva wanting to do whatever she can to help Hermione.

* * *

**April 2** **nd** **1988**

It has been four months since Remus told Hermione about Sirius and it has become clear that Hermione still isn't sure how to handle that news, and Remus is doing his best to help her, and to some degree he is.

It is a Saturday, and a full moon, because of that Hermione is at the Longbottom Mansion, spending time with Neville.

While Augusta is inside Hermione and Neville are out in the yard using a book to identify some of the plants that grow naturally in the yard.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Neville asks curious as he notices that his friend has been quieter than normal.

"Yes." Hermione answers, though the truth is she is worried about her Papa, "That looks like a match." Hermione says, pointing to the drawing in the book and comparing it to the plant in front of them.

"Yeah, it does." Neville confirms, "Can I ask you something?" Neville asks Hermione, sounding nervous.

"Okay." Hermione says, wondering why Neville asked instead of just asking the question.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I got up and got a glass of water and I heard Gran talking to Professor McGonagall." Neville reveals, "I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped…"

"It's okay I did the same thing last year." Hermione assures Neville.

"You did?" Neville asks, surprised by that.

"Yes. Papa and Albus were talking, actually I think they were arguing." Hermione admits, "What did you hear?" she asks curious.

"They were talking about Remus, about him being a werewolf." Neville explains, "Is your Papa a werewolf?"

"He is, but that doesn't change anything." Hermione says quickly, "Papa's still Papa, you knowing about this doesn't mean he's not the person you know." Hermione tells Neville, only pausing to take a breath, "Yes, once a month Papa becomes a wolf, but that doesn't change anything." Hermione explain to Neville, speaking fast but Neville can still understand her, "Please don't be afraid of Papa, Neville." Hermione begs,

"I'm not." Neville assures Hermione, "Remus the nicest people I've ever known. This doesn't make me see him differently." Neville says Remus has always been kind to him, helped him, and that's meant a lot to him.

"Really?" Hermione asks, sounding amazed.

"Really." Neville confirms.

"You're still my friend?" Hermione asks as Neville is her first, her only friend.

"Of course I am." Neville says before hugging Hermione.

"I'm your friend too, forever." Hermione says as she returns the hug.

"Forever." Neville promises as the two young children, who's only friends are each other continue to embrace, both of them feeling that the friendship they share is one of the most precious things in each of their lives.

* * *

**August 5** **th** **1988**

It has been four months since Neville asked Hermione whether Remus was a werewolf and in that time Hermione and Neville's friendship has grown stronger and Remus has learnt that Neville knows is secret and is touched by the fact that Neville isn't scared of him, hasn't rejected him.

It is midmorning on Friday and Neville as well as his Grandmother are just flooing into Remus's and Hermione's house. Hermione and Remus are standing by the firehouse waiting and they are both wearing shabby muggle clothes, not that that's very odd for them.

As the fire springs to life Neville, also wearing muggle clothes which is odd, with a backpack on his back, steps out of his firehouse with his grandmother who is wearing her normal clothes by his side.

"Hey, Nev." Hermione says, running over and hugging her friend once he steps out of the fire.

"Hey Mione." Neville responds returning the hug.

"Papa can I show Neville my new book before we go?" Hermione asks her father curious.

"Sure." Remus answers and both Hermione and Neville go to run off.

"Just a moment Neville." Augusta tells her grandson, who turns back around and walks over to his grandmother, "I want you to do exactly what Remus tells you, don't wonder off, or talk to anyone you don't know, or touch anything when you don't know what it is." She tells him, "But I also want you to have fun." She tells Neville.

"I will." Neville says before hugging his grandmother.

"Good." Augusta says and she and Neville break apart. Once they do Neville and Hermione go running upstairs and Augusta walks over to Remus, "Camping for four nights with two eight year olds. Are you sure that you're going to be okay with that?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Remus says with a smile, as it's between full moons, "I'm actually looking forward to it." He admits telling the complete truth, "Dan and Emma have lent me a car so seeing how Hermione and Neville react to a two and half hour drive might be interesting, but I'm sure once we are there things will be good." He comments.

"Considering how much Neville has been talking about it I'm sure he'll have a great time." Augusta admits.

"I hope so." Remus says with a smile, "I have your tent and I'll watch them both, and make sure that I have the protection charms set up." Remus says, needing to tell Augusta that.

"I know you will. I know you'll make sure that not only do they have fun, but that they are safe." Augusta tells Remus, "I should get back, I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll see you then." Remus says and while Augusta heads to the fireplace Remus heads upstairs.

A couple of minutes later Remus walks into Hermione's room where both Hermione and Neville are looking at a book, "Hey you two, you ready to go?" Remus asks them.

"YES!" Hermione and Neville both yell.

"Then let's go." Remus say and Hermione and Neville run past him with smiles on their faces and as he sees how happy they are Remus finds himself smiling too as he follows behind them.

* * *

After over two and a half hours of driving, including breaks Remus, Hermione and Neville have finally arrived at the location that they are going to be camping at.

"And we're here. The Forest of Dean." Remus says as he turns the car off and looks back at Hermione and Neville who are in the back.

"Is that a river, can we go swimming?" Hermione asks, looking amazed.

"We can, but first we're going to work together to set up our campsite, together." Remus explains to Hermione and Neville.

"But doesn't that take seconds with your wand?" Neville says, sounding confused.

"It would, but we're going to do it the muggle way." Remus explains, "That's what I did with my mom once when we went camping and that's what we're going to do." Remus explains as one of the few memories he has from before he was bitten is going camping with his parents.

Hearing that both Neville and Hermione exchange looks,

"Okay." Hermione and Neville say after exchanging looks.

"Good." Remus says with a smile and he gets out of the car and then lets Neville and Hermione out, "I want you both to always stay where I can see you. Okay?" Remus says as they get out of the car.

"Yes, Remus."

"Yes, Papa."

Neville and Hermione says.

"Good. Let's unload everything." Remus says and the three of them head to the back of the car to unload everything, all three of them looking forward to the spending the next five days camping together as they think they are going to have a lot of fun together and even though Remus makes sure he always has his wand within reaching distance and that he can see Neville and Hermione he also intends to make sure that they truly enjoy the trip.

* * *

Many hours later Remus, Neville and Hermione, who have spent the day enjoying the wilderness are sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows. Or, more specifically, Hermione and Neville are roasting marshmallows while Remus is supervising them while he eats chocolate.

"How can something taste so good?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know, but it's amazing." Neville says with a grin, "Is it magic?" he asks Remus.

"No, it's sugar." Remus explains, amusement in his voice.

"That's a bad thing, right?" Neville asks.

"According to Dan and Emma it's really bad for your teeth." Hermione explains.

"It is, which is why you're only having four marshmallows each tonight." Remus tells Hermione and Neville.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

"Papa can you tell us a story?" Hermione asks.

"Sure, what kind of story do you want to here?" Remus asks, knowing that he probably has a lot that the two eight year olds would like to hear.

"Nothing scary." Neville requests.

"Okay, let me think." Remus says, looking thoughtful, "How about the story of when every teacher at Hogwarts were turned blue." Remus suggests, thinking that it is a good story and one of the less dangerous stories he has, one that shouldn't really give Hermione and Neville any ideas, though honestly he doesn't think that pulling pranks is something either of them would do often.

"Turned blue?" Hermione asks, "How'd that happen?" she asks, being interesting.

"Well, I can tell you if you'd like." Remus tells his daughter.

"YES." Hermione and Neville say together and to the joy of the two eight year olds Remus tells the story of a prank that he, James, Sirius and Peter pulled during their fourth year.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1988**

It has been almost five months since Remus, Neville and Hermione went camping together and to all of their joy it was an incredible five days and the three of them had a lot of fun.

It early Christmas morning and because it was a full moon two days earlier Remus is still asleep while Hermione is wide awake. Since learning of her father's condition Hermione has been able to tell when it's been a bad full moon or a slightly better and so she knows that the full moon that just passed was on the bad side. Wanting to make things easier on her father Hermione spends a couple of minutes collecting their presents that are down by the tree, as well as the stockings, and taking them upstairs and puts them on the side of her father's bed that she doesn't sleep on.

"Papa, wake up." Hermione says, climbing onto the bed and shaking her father awake, "Papa, wake up." Hermione tries again when Remus stirs slightly but doesn't wake.

"Hermione?" Remus asks, being slightly sluggish, "Are you okay?" Remus asks concerned.

"It's Christmas, Papa." Hermione informs him.

"So it is." Remus says as he opens his eyes and realises that it is morning, early morning but still morning, "Merry Christmas, Hermione." Remus says, smiling at his daughter, as he forces himself to sit up.

"Merry Christmas, Papa." Hermione says, smiling back and hugging him, "I love you."

"Oh, I love you to, so much." Remus says as he holds his daughter tightly.

"Look I brought our presents and stockings up here so that we can open presents while you rest, because you need to rest." Hermione tells her Papa in a matter of fact tone.

"You're incredible, Hermione, you know that?" Remus asks, and Hermione nods, "But you don't have to look after me. It's my job to look after you."

"We look after each other Papa, we always have." Hermione tells Remus.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Remus realises, putting an arm around his daughter, "Why don't you open one of your parents." Remus suggests.

"Only if you open one too." Hermione says as she picks up two of the presents in the small group of gifts. Once she has two Hermione hands one to Remus and keeps the other for herself.

"Do you want to open them at the same time?" Remus asks Hermione who nods, and together the father and daughter open their presents while sitting side by side, both of them having smiles on their faces.

* * *

**May 21** **st** **1989**

It has been five months since Christmas and since then Hermione has realised that her father has had more bad full moons than good ones, that have caused her to worry about her dad even more, which is exactly why, the day after the full moon Hermione is finding herself becoming more and more worried when another hour passes without Remus coming home.

As it reaches four o'clock in the afternoon without her father arriving home Hermione feels her worry reaching a level of almost panic. Needing some news Hermione heads downstairs to the kitchen where Emma is.

"Emma, have you heard from Papa?" Hermione asks concerned, "It never takes him this long to come home after a full moon." She says, it being clear that she is worried.

"No, I haven't heard from your Papa." Emma informs Hermione, "But, I floo called Albus about half an hour ago. He and Minerva are going to check the place where your Papa goes during the full moon and he'll let us know." Emma explains, "But that being said there is no reason for you to worry."

"Too late." Hermione mutters to herself before walking over to the living room where she just sits in front of fire, staring at the flames, waiting for them to spring to life.

For well over twenty minutes Hermione sits in front of the fire, Emma noticing that her eyes are barley blinking, when it finally bursts into green flames and Minerva steps out.

"Minnie, did you find Papa? Is he okay?" Hermione asks worried, jumping to her feet, her voice fast and panicked.

"Yes, we found your Papa." Minerva confirms, her voice not giving away what that means.

"Is he okay? He's not is he?" Hermione realises, "He'll be okay right? How serious is it?" Hermione asks, fear and pain in her voice.

"Come sit down Hermione." Minerva says, leading Hermione over to the couch, "Yes, your Papa is hurt. He's at Hogwarts now being treated by Poppy, and some of his injuries are quiet server." Minerva explains as Albus elected to take Remus to Hogwarts rather than St. Mungo's as taking him to Hogwarts means the ministry won't get involved, something which wouldn't be good for Remus considering he is a werewolf.

"Can I see him? Please. I need to see Papa." Hermione informs Minerva.

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea." Minerva says as she saw Remus and he is in pretty bad shape.

"Please Minerva, please, I have to see Papa." Hermione says, giving Minerva her pleading look that reminds Remus so much of Sirius.

"Okay." Minerva says, seeing the desperation on the nine-year old's face and knowing that she really needs to see her Papa otherwise she is going to picture the worse, "We'll floo to Hogwarts, but when we are there I need you to listen to what you are told. Do you promise to do that?" Minerva asks Hermione.

"Yes, Minnie." Hermione says with a nod.

"Okay, I want you to take my hand, not let go of it, and keep your eyes closed while we are in the fireplace." Minerva tells Hermione.

"I can do that." Hermione assures Minerva.

"Okay, Emma, I'm taking Hermione to Hogwarts to see Remus." Minerva says to the other woman.

"Okay, give him my best." Emma requests and Minerva nods, knowing that she might not be able to do that for a while as Remus was still unconscious when she left.

"Let's go, Hermione." Minerva says and the two of them head over to the fire place.

* * *

Two floo journeys later, one from the Remus and Hermione's house to Minerva's office and the other using the Hogwarts internal floo network, Minerva and Hermione are stepping out of the fireplace into the Hogwarts Hospital wing where they find Albus, Poppy, and a man with dark greasy hair that Hermione doesn't know, helping Remus.

"PAPA." Hermione yells, letting go of Minerva's hand running towards her father, but she doesn't get close to her Papa as the greasy man turns around and grabs hold of her.

"Stay away child, if you want us to help your father then you'll stay out of the way" The man, Severus Snape, says, saying father in disgust, "You make things worse if you don't." Severus says, pushing Hermione back.

"Severus." Poppy and Minerva say, neither sounding very happy.

"Hermione, you need to stay back." Albus says in a kind voice.

"Why's Papa so hurt? He's never been this hurt before." Hermione says, tears coming to her eyes as she steps back.

"We're not sure why this full moon was so much worse. We just know your Papa was hurt very badly." Minerva explains to Hermione, from where she is standing next to her.

"The child knows?" Snape asks surprised, and honestly disapprovingly, though honestly he disapproves of Remus being around a child all the time, and Albus nods at that.

"Could something have hurt Papa, or did he hurt himself?" Hermione asks.

"It looks self-inflicted." Poppy answers.

"He'll be alright, right?" Hermione asks, worry in her voice, as she knows that there is one thing she can't handle and that's something happening to her father.

"Unfortunately." Severus mutters.

"Severus." Albus says in a warning tone of voice, looking over at Hermione and being relieved when he realises that she didn't hear what the potion master said.

"I believe so, but I need a little more time to be sure." Poppy tells Hermione.

"Why don't you come sit down." Minerva suggests gently leading Hermione over to one of the chairs.

"Okay." Hermione says, not really paying attention to what Minerva is doing as she is staring at her father.

* * *

For half an hour Minerva, Poppy and Albus do the healing charms they can while Severus administers the potions that he can, and after working constantly the four of them step back from Remus.

"Is Papa okay?" Hermione asks, standing up.

"We've managed to stabilise him. Over the next day he's going to require more potions, healing and substances to help him heal completely." Albus explains, walking over to Hermione.

"Potions which I need to brew, excuse me." Severus says before leaving, honestly he doesn't want to spend any more time with Lupin, and what he considers to be Black's Spawn, than necessary.

"Your Papa isn't going to wake up for a while. It might be best if you go home." Minerva tells Hermione.

"No, can't I just stay with him?" Hermione asks, "I won't be any trouble, you won't even know I was there, promise." Hermione says, looking at Poppy, as she really doesn't want to leave her father.

"I don't mind." Poppy says as she is pretty sure that Hermione just being around Remus will help him, "But that's only if it's okay with the headmaster."

"It is." Albus says.

"Thank you." Hermione says, walking over to the bed where her father is and she pulls the chair up as close to the bed and sits on it, making herself seem so small in the way she sits down, "I'm right here, Papa. Please don't leave me." Hermione begs, tears once more coming to eyes.

"Keep an eye on her. I'll make sure some food is brought up for her." Albus says to Poppy in a quiet voice.

"I will." Poppy promises, not being able to help but feel sympathy for the young girl.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Hermione sat down next to Remus and to the concern of Poppy, Minerva and Albus, Hermione didn't eat much of the food that was brought up to her. Something else that makes them concerned is the fact that Hermione has been silent since she sat down next to her father, all she has been doing is staring at her father and holding his hand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asks, speaking for the first time in hours as Snape applies a substance to Remus's wounds.

"Helping your dear father." Severus says, his voice sarcastic, as he rolls his eyes.

"Will he get better soon?" Hermione asks, wounding who this man is and why he has a problem with her Papa, though if she had to guess she would say that his problem is either the fact that Remus is a werewolf or that he has had a relationship with Sirius Black.

"Yes." Severus answers simply before walking away, as he does Poppy walk over to Hermione.

"Hermione it's getting late. Why don't you lay in one of the beds and get some sleep?" Poppy suggests.

"I want to be awake when Papa wakes up." Hermione tells Poppy.

"Hermione, Remus's likely not going to wake up for a while." Poppy explains, "You should get some sleep."

"No, I'm okay." Hermione says, "I'm not leaving, Papa." Hermione says and as she does Poppy realises that she seems to be just as stubborn as both her fathers.

* * *

A couple of hours later, as she checks on Remus, Poppy realises that Hermione has fallen asleep, in her chair, still holding her Papa's hand. Seeing that Poppy conjures a blanket and covers Hermione, then finishes checking on Remus before heading back to her office.

* * *

Twenty-four hours after Hermione was brought to Hogwarts by Minerva and just like she has been doing most of the last twenty-four hours Hermione is sitting next to her father, holding his hand. As she is watching her father Hermione starts to notice his eyes flickering.

"Papa?" Hermione asks, "Papa, can you hear me?"

"Hermione?" Remus asks, as he opens his eyes.

"Oh thank you. I thought you were going to die. I thought you were going to leave me. I was so scared. Please don't leave Papa." Hermione says, hugging her father as she starts to say, "Please don't ever leave me." Hermione begs.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm okay. I'll be okay. I'll recover, I always do" Remus says as he returns his daughters hug and rubs her back, hating that he's caused her so much pain, "But Hermione, I can't promise that that nothing will ever happen to me, but I do promise to always do my best to always come home to you." Remus tells Hermione, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I love you, Papa." Hermione says as she buries her chest in Remus's chest.

"I love you too, Hermione. More than anything."

* * *

**August 6** **th** **1989**

It has been almost three months since Remus had a full moon so bad that he ended up in the Hogwarts Hospital wing and to the relief of everyone close to him neither of the full moons that have happened since have been anywhere near as bad.

It is a sunny Sunday afternoon and Remus and Hermione are in their back yard, throwing water balloons at each other to try and cool down, and honestly it's hard to tell who is having more fun.

"How do your water balloons seem to have so much more in them than mine?" Hermione asks her Papa as she tries, and fails to dodge one.

"It's a learned skill. You fill put the balloons to the point where they are really full but won't burst when you're holding them, just when they hit something." Remus explains to Hermione as she throws a balloon at him that hits his leg.

"How'd you learn that?" Hermione asks curious.

"Funny enough it was Uncle James and Dad that taught me." Remus admits, an amused look on his face.

"Really?" Hermione asks, it not hurting as much or making her afraid to hear about her Dad like it once did.

"Really." Remus confirms as he gently tosses a balloon at Hermione, "We used water balloons a lot in our pranks."

"Why did you pull so many pranks at school? Didn't it make it hard to study?" Hermione asks her Papa, as she doesn't see why her Papa would pull pranks rather than studying.

"Sometimes it made it hard to study, but not always." Remus explains, "And we pulled so many pranks because it was fun, and you need fun in your life Hermione, it's important" Remus explains to his daughter, "Things were…. Tense when we were at Hogwarts." Remus explains, struggling to find the right word, "People were frightened, didn't know when the next bad news would come only that it would. So, your Dad, Uncle James, Peter and I thought that it was our job to make people laugh, to make them happy, to cause trouble so people relaxed a bit." He explains.

"That makes a lot of sense." Hermione realises as she throws a water balloon at her Papa that hits him on the chest, "Did your pranks ever go wrong?" Hermione asks.

"Sometimes." Remus answers, not needing to think about it, "But when they did we tried not to do something like that again." Remus explains to his daughter, purposely not thinking about what became known as 'The Willow Incident.'

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod as she side steps the water balloon that Remus threw at her, "Why did you decide to call yourselves Marauders?" Hermione asks curious.

"I'm glad you asked." Remus says with a smile and as he and Hermione throw water balloons at each other he explains all about the origin of the name Marauders.

* * *

**November 25** **th** **1989**

It has been a little over three months since Remus told Hermione about the origin of the Marauders while they threw water balloons and at each other and even though Hermione isn't completely sure how she feels about pranks, especially when they interrupt study she has to admit that she loves hearing about them as they sound really fun, though she doesn't think she will ever pull one.

It's Saturday night and Hermione is in her father's study looking through the books trying to pick the next one she is going to read. As she has gotten older her father has loosened his rules about her reading the books now that she is older, but at the same time he still asks that he shows her the book first to make sure that she's not reading one that he thinks she shouldn't be reading yet.

"No, no." Hermione says moving from one cupboard to the next, "Ouch." Hermione says as she accident hit the desk as she moves, causing papers to full down off the table, "Opps." Hermione says as she stars to pick them up, but as she does Hermione can't help but read the papers, "Wolfsbane potion?" Hermione asks herself and she starts to read.

For the next couple of minutes Hermione reads about a potion that in her opinion is amazing as it is a new invention that will allow her father to keep his mind when he transforms. Flipping to the next page Hermione wants to know what else there is about the potion but on the next page she finds what seems to be a list of ingredients with her Papa's hand writing having added the price of everything next to it and it looks to Hermione that it is expensive list and judging by the _'could never afford'_ comment written on the bottom her father agrees. Flipping to the piece of paper Hermione sees, what she quickly figures out is a weekly budget, and that even without trying to put money aside to afford the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion her father sacrifices buying things for himself and goes without a lot to be able to afford to buy her whatever she needs.

"Oh Papa." Hermione says to herself as she realises what that means.

"Hermione, do you want me to help you pick a new book?" Remus's voice asks form the other room.

"No Papa. I've picked one." Hermione calls back as she quickly puts all the papers back on the desk and grabs the closes book that she hasn't read before heading out of the room. As she goes Hermione promises herself that she will try and make thing easier for her Papa and that she will find a way to get him the Wolfsbane potion because he deserves to have something that can make his life easier and that potion looks like it can, and that's what she wants for him.

* * *

**March 18** **th** **1990**

It has been almost four months since Hermione found her father's budget and since then she has been trying not to ask for things so much as she doesn't want to make things harder for her father.

It is a Sunday and Hermione and Remus are at the Longbottom house. While Remus is inside having tea and talking with Augusta and Minerva Hermione and Neville are out in the Longbottom greenhouse planting some new plants.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asks Neville after they have been working in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes… it's just…..." Neville says stuttering, "Do you ever think about your Dad?" Neville asks, it being clear who he is talking about as both he and Hermione know what happened to each of their respective parents and as such Neville knows that Dad, for Hermione, means Sirius.

"All the time." Hermione answers without even needing to think about it, "It's going to sound stupid but there's a specific picture of Dad in my album, from seventh year according to Papa's caption, and I talk to it sometimes." Hermione reveals, "I ask the photo all the questions I wish I could ask him. I say everything I'd say to him if I ever got a chance, things I want him to know." Hermione admits, telling Neville something that only Remus has realised.

"That doesn't sound stupid." Neville tells his friend, "Mum gives me bubble gum wrappers when I visit, rubbish really, and I keep every single one of them. I can't throw them away."

"That's nice." Hermione says with a small smile.

"I think about what it would be like to talk to her and have her really understand, Dad too, I try and picture what their voices would sound like." Neville reveals, pain and sadness in his voice, "I don't even know what I'd say to them, I just want to be able to talk to them and know that they really understand."

"Maybe you'll have that chance one day." Hermione says to her friend.

"Gran says they'll never recover." Neville says, his voice full of even more pain so Hermione reaches out and takes his hand, "I'll never get to talk to them and know that they actually understand, never hear their voices" He comments and the two of them drift into silence, Hermione once more squeezing Neville's hand as they do.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asks, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes, "Something I haven't even told Papa?"

"Of course." Neville says, without hesitation, "You can tell me anything, Mione."

"I want to go see him." Hermione reveals, "I want to meet him, talk to him." she explains, hoping that Neville doesn't think bad of her because of that, "I know that after everything's he's done I shouldn't want to be anywhere near him but maybe that's why, I want to know why." Hermione says, there being sadness in her voice, "I want to know him and whether he was ever the person Papa believed him to be, and the worst part is that it actually hurts to know that will probably never happen; how horrible is that?" Hermione asks her voice having a vulnerability to it that it doesn't often have.

"It's not horrible." Neville assures Hermione, squeezing her hand, "It's normal. He's your Dad, Mione, you wanting to know him is okay."

"He's done so many horrible things, I shouldn't want to have anything to do with him, but I do. I really do." Hermione admits a tear coming to her eye as she hates that she wants to know someone who, apparently, killed thirteen people and betrayed his closest friends just because he's her father.

"It's okay, Mione. You wanting to know your father doesn't make you a bad person." Neville says, knowing that that is what his friend is thinking, "You're not a bad person, Mione, and you never will be. Who your Dad is and the fact that you want to know him doesn't change that."

"Thanks Nev." Hermione says with a grateful smile and the two of them drift into silence, both of them thinking about the parents that they will never really get a chance to know, but want to.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **1990**

It has been three months since Hermione admitted to Neville that she wants to see Sirius and since she made that admission Neville hasn't once judged her for that.

It is the first Monday of the summer holidays, the summer before Hermione will start her last year at Muggle school, a place where Hermione excels well above her peers, before Hogwarts, and Hermione is with Remus at the bookshop. As they have been at the bookshop for several hours Hermione is settled herself into a corner of the bookshop where she is surrounded by books in different piles.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Remus asks, walking over to his daughter.

"Organizing the books." Hermione explains, "These are books that are in the wrong place." Hermione says pointing to one pile, "These are ones that make more sense being in another section." Hermione says, pointing to the second pile, "And these are ones that I want to read." Hermione says, referring to the biggest pile.

"Of course they are." Remus says, sounding amused, "I just got a large older phoned in, would you like to help me track down the books and then learn to use the register?" Remus asks curious.

"Can I?" Hermione asks, looking excited.

"Sure." Remus says with a smile.

"Okay." Hermione says, standing up and together Hermione and Remus work together collect the books that have been ordered and then Remus shows Hermione how to use the cash register and ring up orders.

* * *

**September 19** **th** **1990**

It has been two months since Remus showed Hermione how to use the cash register at the book shop and for the rest of the summer Hermione helped Remus put through orders at the register.

It's about ten to seven on a Wednesday morning and because it is a very important day, a very big day Remus is sitting on the reading chair that his daughter has in her room, watching her sleep, being amazed by how much she has grown, something which he has been doing for about two hours.

Watching his daughter sleep Remus smiles as she is the best thing in his life, sometimes, after everting that happened when he's struggling or when he thinks too much about everything he's lost, or even just thinks about Sirius, Hermione's the only reason he keeps going. She is the light in his life and he is so proud of her, is constantly amazed by her, and loves her more than he's ever loved anyone, and he really can't believe how much she has grown, how much she has changed. She's not a little girl anymore, she's becoming a young woman, and he's so proud of the person she's becoming.

"Papa." Hermione's voice says, snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Birthday Girl." Remus says as he stands up, walking over to his daughter with a smile on his face.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Hermione asks, sounding surprised, as she sits up in her bed.

"I was." Remus confirms, "I was thinking about how much you've grown, and how very proud I am of you." Remus tells Hermione.

"I haven't grown since yesterday." Hermione tells her father.

"I'm talking about how much you've grown in your life. I'm talking about the incredible, smart, amazing person you've become." Remus explains to his daughter his voice full of pride, and joy.

"Oh." Hermione says, not sure how to respond to that, "I love you, Papa." Hermione says, hugging her father.

"I love you too, Hermione, so much." Remus tells his daughter, returning the hug and placing a kiss on her head.

"Is my Hogwarts letter here yet?" Hermione asks, sounding excited.

"Hermione you heard what Minnie said, you'll get your Hogwarts letter in July." Remus tells his daughter with an amused look on his face as his daughter is very excited about getting her letter.

"That's so long away." Hermione says in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I know, but it will be here before too long." Remus says, not entirely sure how he's going to react to that day, "And, even though it's not the same there are presents downstairs waiting to be opened and we've got a long day wanting to start." Remus explains to his daughter.

"But, Papa, I have school." Hermione tells her father.

"Not today you don't." Remus tells his daughter as he spent a long time thinking about it and after a lot of debating he decided to let Hermione have a day off so that they can spend the day together.

"I can't miss school." Hermione says, her eyes widening, "Schools important, you tell me that."

"Yes, I do." Remus confirms, "But today is important too and so I think that, just this once, you can miss school and we can have some fun together, because funs important too Mione." Remus tells his daughter as while he admires how much his daughter studies he worries that she doesn't have enough fun, so he wants to help her have a bit more.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod, "Can I go open my presents?" Hermione asks.

"Sure." Remus says and Hermione gets up and runs out of the room, yelling, "COME ON, PAPA." As she goes.

After watching his daughter go Remus opens the top draw of Hermione's bedside draw and pulls a frame, a frame containing the same picture he keeps next to his bed, a picture of him, Sirius and Hermione on the day she was born.

"You should be here." Remus says, looking at Sirius, "We should be celebrating this with her, together." Remus says a tear coming to his eye as even though he does his best for Hermione, and she has a lot of other support, he knows that she suffers by not having two parents, she feels the gap where Sirius should be and he hates that, "I miss you." Remus admits to the picture before he puts it back and heads downstairs being determine to focus on his daughter and making this an incredible birthday for her rather than thinking about her other father.

* * *

Far away from Remus and Hermione, alone in his cell in Azkaban Sirius Black is staring at a tally that he has been making on the wall with his claws. Looking at the tally Sirius knows what day it is and he feels a sorrow that has nothing to do with the Dementors.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Sirius says quietly to himself, not even wanting to say Hermione's name in this horrible place, as he does he finds himself wondering the same things he wonders all the time, what is his baby girl like? Is she okay? How's Remus doing? Is he okay? All questions that he won't find the answers to in his cell, but at the same time Sirius believes that, after what his choices lead to, they are better without him, they will have better lives without him in it, that he's protecting them by staying away. So, he just turns himself into Padfoot and stares at his wall; thinking about his family.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**February 8** **th** **1991**

It has been almost five months since Hermione's birthday and ever since Hermione has been becoming even more excited about the fact that she will be starting Hogwarts in September.

It is a Friday night and Remus and Hermione are having a movie night, something which they do quite often as Remus has always loved muggle movies and he wants Hermione to love them too, though they quiet often avoid the ones involving magic as they are usually very inaccurate which neither Hermione or Remus like very much.

As they watch the movie Hermione sits on the floor while Remus is sitting on the couch, Hermione is trying to figure out something that she has been wondering about for a while.

Drawing on her courage Hermione decides to just ask her question, "Papa, do you think you'll ever have a relationship with anyone else?" Hermione asks curious, bracing herself for her father's reaction.

Hearing the question Remus is pretty sure that surprise that doesn't cover what he is feeling and so he pauses the movie, "Why do you ask that, Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter.

"I don't want you to be alone." Hermione admits, "I know you have me and Minerva, and Emma and Dan and even Albus, Neville and Augusta in your life but it's not the same." Hermione explains to her father, "I start Hogwarts in September and I don't like to think about you being alone." She explains.

"Oh Hermione, you need to stop worrying about me so much." Remus says, moving so that he is sitting next to his daughter on the floor, "I'm going to miss you when you're gone, so much; but I'll be okay. I promise." He says as while he thinks it will be hard, he knows he will be okay.

"Really?" Hermione asks, looking doubtful.

"Really." Remus confirms, "Now, as for your question. No, I won't ever have a relationship with everyone else." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Why not?" Hermione asks, frowning as she doesn't want to think about her Papa being alone forever.

"What your Dad and I had was special, and very rare." Remus reveals, doing his best to ignore the pain in his heart as he talks about Sirius, "Being a werewolf changed things about me, and being wizards made our relationship different." Remus reveals and then takes a deep breath before explaining the part, "Sirius is my mate. In the wizarding word that means we're legally and magically married, but, werewolves, werewolves mate for life. We only have one mate in our lifetime once our bond has been formed, Sirius is mine." Remus reveals, "My wolf side would never accept me being with anyone else, and, truthfully, I don't want to be with anyone else." Remus explains to his daughter as not long after Sirius went to Azkaban he accepted, and became okay, with the fact that he'll never be with anyone else.

"Oh." Hermione says, not sure how to respond to that, "Did Dad know that?" Hermione asks, feeling anger at Sirius at that because if he did know how could he do what he did knowing that he would leave Remus alone, especially if he loved him as much as Remus loves him.

"He did." Remus confirms, "When our relationship became serious we both knew what it would mean, and we were okay with that." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod and then realises something, "I don't think you've ever told me how you and Dad became a couple. I know you were friends for a long time, but you never said how you became a couple." Hermione says, realising that she is curious about that.

"It was my seventeenth birthday." Remus reveals, "Our friendship had been rocky for months, we weren't on the best terms." Remus explains, and at that Hermione gives him a questioning look, "That's a story for another time." Remus says, knowing that now isn't the time to get into the willow incident, "Dad and Uncle James had… well, broke school rules and snuck of to Hogsmeade to get a few things while Peter distracted me so I wouldn't ask where they were."

"Really?" Hermione asks, "They snuck out?" Hermione asks, not sure whether to be disapproving or amused.

"Yes, they did." Remus confirms, "They organized a party in the Gryffindor common room, one that Minerva shut down when it started to get out of control." Remus says, not being able to help but smile as it was an amazing time, "As your Uncle James was getting in trouble Dad grabbed my hand and brought me upstairs, so neither of us would get in trouble. He apologised for how things had been between us, and apologised for what lead to things being rocky." Remus explains, "He then took my hand and told me that for a long time he's liked me as more than a friend and then he kissed me." Remus explains a sad, but fond, smile on his face, "It was an incredible kiss and we had our first date the next weekend."

"That sounds nice." Hermione says with a smile.

"It was." Remus admits, his voice becoming sad as he talks in the past tense. As she can hear the pain in her Papa's voice Hermione leans over and rests her head on her Papa's shoulder, wanting to help her Papa with his pain. As Hermione does that Remus puts his arm around his daughter, both of them thinking about the same thing, Sirius and the gap in both of their lives where he should be.

* * *

**July 1** **st** **1991**

It has been almost five months since Hermione asked Remus whether he'd ever be in a relationship with anyone else and since then Remus has found himself answering his daughter's questions, more than once, about his and Sirius's relationship. Even though she doesn't want to cause Remus more pain Hermine can't help but be curious and her Dad and Papa's relationship what they once had so she finds herself asking, though she is sure not to ask a lot of questions in one go.

It is a Wednesday Monday morning and Remus and Hermione are sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. As he goes to get more food of the stove Remus notices something coming towards the window and right away he realises what it is.

"Mione you might want to open the window." Remus tells his daughter, for a few seconds Hermione is confused then her eyes widen and she realises what that means.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Hermione asks, looking excited.

"Well there is an owl coming, and it's not Omega." Remus says, referring to the barn owl that Hagrid gave him and Hermione for Christmas two years ago because he found him hurt, and after rehabilitating the creature, felt it would make a good companion to them.

Looking excited Hermione runs over to the window and opens it, just as an owl flies in, drops letter on the table and then flies out.

Walking over to the table Hermione finds a letter written in emerald ink on parchment sitting on the table,

" _Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black_." Hermione reads and she picks up the letter, turning it over to see the Hogwarts seal on the back, "It's my letter, Papa! It's finally here." Hermione says, sounding excited as Remus walks over to his daughter.

"So it is." Remus says with a smile, as he places his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Are you going to open it?" Remus asks his daughter, smiling proudly at her.

"Yes." Hermione says opening the letter and once she opens it Hermione starts to read it out loud,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lupin-Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I'm going to Hogwarts Papa!" Hermione says, once she finishes reading the letter with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you are." Remus says, smiling back at her and hugging his daughter, trying to ignore how much he wishes Sirius was with them to see their daughter get her letter, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Papa." Hermione responds, "Can I write back my acceptance?" Hermione asks.

"Sure. We can send it back with Omega when he gets back from hunting." Remus explains, being pretty sure that from his calculations that should be soon.

"Yay! I wonder if Nev's gotten his yet." Hermione says as she runs out of the room. As he watches his daughter go Remus smiles to himself, glad that his daughter is really going to experience the place that he loved so much, but at the same time it makes him sad when he thinks about fast his daughter is growing up.

* * *

**July 15** **th** **1991**

It has been two weeks since Hermione received her Hogwarts letter and ever since she has been talking constantly about going to Hogwarts and what it is going to be like.

It is a Monday night and Remus along with Minerva and Albus are in the living room at Hermione and Remus's house, the three of them having their traditional start of summer drink.

"Hermione's so excited. I don't think she's stopped talking about Hogwarts since she got her letter." Remus reveals, a smile on his face.

"And how are you handling everything?" Minerva asks her friend.

"I'm so happy for her, but I am going to miss her." Remus admits, knowing that, as he takes a drink of his drink, "And I'm worried that…." Remus tarts to say before trailing off.

"People are going to react badly to Hermione once they realise who her other father is." Albus says, realising that as he's been thinking about that same thing.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "I'm worried that being a Lupin-Black, people knowing that Sirius and I are her fathers, is going to make her time at Hogwarts harder. I worry that she's not going to be able to enjoy herself or even study in the way she should be able to because of that." Remus says, being worried about how his daughter is going to be treated at Hogwarts because of who her fathers are.

"There's a chance." Minerva confirms.

"I wish there was a way to protect her from it." Remus explains as all he ever wants to do is protect his daughter.

"There might be." Albus says, causing Remus and Minerva to look at him, "Hermione could go by another last name. I can arrange it. Some of the staff will know the truth, but not the students or parents." Albus tells Remus.

"You'd allow that for her?" Remus asks, being glad by the offer but at the same time he's not sure how he feels about Hermione going by another name, though he knows it will protect her.

"I would." Albus says, "Of course it would be your choice, and Hermione would have to be willing, but it's an option." He says.

"I'll think about it. Talk to Hermione." Albus tells Remus, "And let me know the decision you come to."

"I will." Remus says and the three old friends drift into silence as they drink their drinks.

* * *

**Two days Later**

Ever since Albus suggested Hermione going by another name at Hogwarts Remus has been thinking about that and even discussed the matter with Emma and Dan, and now he realises that it is time he talks about it with Hermione.

"Knock, knock." Remus says, knocking on the doorway to Hermione's room, where his daughter is sitting on her bed reading, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Hermione says, closing her book, "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asks curious.

"I was thinking after I've rested from full moon, after Neville's birthday." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione answers as Remus walks over and sits down on his daughter's bed, "What's going on?" Hermione asks curious.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Remus admits, and Hermione looks interested at that, "A lot people, probably most people, in the wizarding world associate the name Black with Voldemort, with what Dad did, with dark magic, and just hearing that that's your last name is going to cause people, not everyone, but some people, to make judgments because of that; before getting to know you." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Oh." Hermione says with a disappointed look, "Hogwarts is going to be hard for me, isn't it?"

"I wish I could say it won't be." Remus admits, "But, people are likely going to judge you because of what they think your Dad did and what his side of the family are like." Remus explains, knowing that he won't have to explain that as he has explained to Hermione about ' _The Blacks_.'

"That's not fair, people should stop judging people." Hermione says with a frown.

"That they should." Remus confirms, "But most likely there will be people who will, which is why Albus suggested that you go by another last name at Hogwarts." Remus tells his daughter.

"I could do that?" Hermione asks and Remus nods, "So I can just be Hermione Lupin?" Hermione asks, not overly sure how she feels like that as she has always known her name as Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black and it would seem odd, even wrong in a way, to have one less name.

"That's not the best idea either." Remus admits, not liking that, "Even if very few people know about you, a lot of people, especially people connected to the ministry, know that Sirius and I were friends, a lot know about our relationship, and some people know about me being a werewolf…"

"And they could judge me because of that or put the pieces together." Hermione says, realising why her Papa's concerned, "So if I wasn't going by Lupin-Black or Lupin what would I go by?"

"I talked to Emma and Dan and they said they would be okay if you went by Granger." Remus explains to his daughter, who he can tell really doesn't like this idea.

"I've learnt a lot from you Papa, you've taught me so much and one of the things you taught me is not to judge others, for things out of the control, and because I've seen how much you've struggled I promised myself that I won't be ashamed of who I am, or who you are." Hermione tells her father, "Do I like the idea of people knowing that I am the daughter of a mass murdering traitor? of course not, but I'm proud to be your daughter." Hermione says, stressing the your, "I don't want to hide who you are and I never thought you'd ask me to." Hermione says, looking sad.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm not asking you to hide who I am out of shame. I'm suggesting it because I want to protect you." Remus explains to his daughter, "If people know you're Sirius's daughter they could come after you for revenge, to hurt you, or make your life harder, or just do things to hurt you in any number of ways and I don't want that." Remus says sadly, "I'm so proud of you Hermione, and I would happily tell the entire magical world about you, but if I do that you're going to be in danger because of what I am, because It an easy jump from you being my daughter to mine and Sirius and that will just lead to you being hurt." Remus reveals, "I never want you to mistake me being protective for being ashamed of you, because I'm not, and I will never be ashamed of you." Remus says stressing the never, "I just want what's best for you. I wouldn't even be suggesting this if I didn't think it was the best thing for you. I love you more than anything Hermione, and I never want to see you hurt or treated in a way less than you deserve, and that's why I'm telling you that this is an option." Remus explains to his daughter, "It's your choice, I'm not going to make you go by another name if you don't want to, and whatever you decide I will support you but this is an option, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione says before hugging her papa, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." Remus responds, "I love you, Mione." Remus says after placing a kiss on his head.

"Love you too, Papa." Hermione says as she returns the hug, having no idea how she feels about going by a different name at Hogwarts as even though she isn't sure if she wants to be known as Sirius Black's daughter she is proud to be Remus Lupin's and never wants him to think otherwise.

* * *

**July 30** **th** **1991**

It has been two weeks since Remus talked to Hermione about the possibility of her going by another name at Hogwarts and she still hasn't given her Papa an answer as honestly Hermione isn't sure what she wants.

As it is Neville's birthday Hermione and Remus are just flooing into the Longbottom mansion. As soon as they are out of the fire Hermione runs over to her friend and hugs him.

"Happy Birthday, Nev." Hermione says as she hugs him.

"Thanks, Mione." Neville responds, "I want to show Mione my new things, is that okay?" Neville asks his grandmother.

"Of course." Augusta says.

"Happy Birthday, Neville." Remus says.

"Thanks Remus." Neville says and he and Hermione go running upstairs.

"Remus, you're looking better than you were a few days ago." Augusta comments as this month, something which doesn't happen a lot, she saw Remus the day after the fall moon.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Hermione and Neville are up in Neville's room and Neville is showing Hermione all his Hogwarts stuff.

"I can't believe this is really happening, that we're really going to Hogwarts." Neville says with a smile.

"It is amazing." Hermione confirms, not sounding all that happy as she is still thinking, and worrying, about going by a different name at Hogwarts.

"What's wrong?" Neville asks concerned as he can tell that something is wrong with his friend.

"Papa and Albus, I mean Professor Dumbledore." Hermione corrects as she has to get used to calling Albus and Minerva Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall while at Hogwarts.

"I thought you were still going to call them Minnie and Albus outside school?" Neville asks curious.

"I am; I'm just trying to get into the habit." Hermione explains, "Anyway, they suggested that I go by another name at Hogwarts to protect me from the fallout of being Sirius Black's daughter and Papa doesn't think it would be a good idea for me to go by just Lupin so he suggested that I go by Granger and I don't think I want to do that." Hermione explains, speaking fast but because Neville has been Hermione's friend for so long he can understand her.

"Then don't." Neville says, "If you really don't want to, then don't. I don't see your Papa ever making you do something you don't want to do."

"That's what he said." Hermione admits, "But, even though I don't think I want to do that, I also know that it could be a good idea."

"It could be." Neville admits, "Mione, your Dad is known by basically everyone in the Wizarding Wold and Black isn't a very common last name anymore and he's is the last male so they'll know you're his daughter." Neville explains, "And people might not treat you well because of that."

"If I do it I don't want Papa to think I'm ashamed of him, because I'm not." Hermione admits, "I love him, he's my hero and I'm proud to be his daughter." Hermione tells Neville before walking over and sitting on his bed, "I'm just not sure if I want the first thing people to know about me to be that I'm the daughter of a mass murdering traitor."

"I think you should tell Remus that." Neville says walking over, "Those exact words." He says as he sits down next to Hermione, "But maybe you should think about going by Granger for a little while, just at first, give people a chance to get to know the you that I know before they find out who your Dad is." He suggests.

"Just at first, huh." Hermione says, looking thoughtful, "Maybe." She says as she likes the idea of going by Granger for just a little while more than going by it long term.

For a couple of minutes Hermione and Neville just sit side by side in silence, "Oh, no, come on." Hermione says, tapping Neville's leg, "It's your birthday we should be celebrating that, not talking about my parental issues." Hermione comments, "Come on." Hermione says before standing up, pulling Neville up and walking across the room.

"Mione." Neville says just as Hermione gets to the doorway and Hermione turns around, "Will we still be friends if we're sorted into different houses, right?"

"Of course we will be." Hermione says with a smile, "Friends forever, remember?"

"Friends forever." Neville confirms and after exchanging smiles the two of them head out of the room and downstairs so that they can enjoy Neville's birthday.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione and Remus are only just returning home after spending hours celebrating Neville's eleventh birthday.

Walking out of the fireplace Hermione walks part way across the room before turning back around and facing her father.

"Um, Papa, I think I've made up my mind about the name thing." Hermione tells her Papa as after talking to Neville she realises exactly what she wants.

"Okay." Remus says, "What did you decide?" Remus asks his daughter.

"First, I want to say that I love you Papa and I'm proud to be your daughter. I always have been and I always will be." Hermione tells her Papa, "Please don't think I don't."

"I don't Hermione, I know that." Remus assures his daughter.

"I think I'll by Granger, but only at first." Hermione explains to her Papa, "I don't know how long I'll go by Granger, but I know I don't want to go by it forever, or even very long, but I think that going by it at least a little while is a good idea."

"Okay, I'll tell Albus." Remus says, honestly feeling that it is a good choice.

"Are you okay with that?" Hermione asks, sounding slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I am." Remus assures his daughter.

"I love you, Papa." Hermione says walking over and hugging him, "You're my hero." Hermione say before placing a kiss on her father's cheek and leaving the room. As Hermione leaves she doesn't realise that she has left her father shocked as he has been called many things in his life, but a person's hero isn't one of them.

* * *

**August 6** **th** **1991**

It has been a week since Neville's birthday and finally the day Hermione has been looking forward to for weeks has finally come, going to Diagon Alley. Even though Hermione has been raised around magic her whole life, been to Hogsmeade before and even Hogwarts, though she only saw McGonagall's office and the Hospital Wing, she has never been to Diagon Alley as Remus wasn't sure that taking Hermione to such a busy place was a good idea.

"Can we go get my wand first?" Hermione asks curious as she and Remus get ready to go, Hermione wearing robes that were a Christmas gift from Augusta.

"I think we'll get it second. I got a letter from Gringotts last week, they want to meet with us. So, we've got a meeting scheduled" Remus explains to his daughter, who is tying her curly hair up with a hair tie.

"Why does Gringotts want to meet with us?" Hermione asks, confused.

"I'm not sure." Remus admits, though he does have a suspicion, "You're going to see a lot of amazing things, Hermione but I need you not to run off. We'll get everything you need and see the things you want to see, but you're going to have to be patient. I don't want you to wonder off." Remus explains to his daughter.

"I won't." Hermione promises her father.

"Good, then let's get going." Remus tells Hermione and the two of them head over to the fireplace.

* * *

A little while after Remus, shortly followed by Hermione, step out of the fireplace at the Leaky Caldron, Remus feeling anxious for every second her and Hermione are separated.

"Remus, it's been a while." Tom says when he sees Remus.

"Yeah, it has."

"Can I get you a drink?" Tom asks curious.

"Not today, but thanks." Remus says as he leads Hermione across the bar, not wanting to run into anyone else who knows him.

"Did you used to come here a lot?" Hermione asks her father curious as they walk.

"Yes, on occasion." Remus confirms as the walk out the back and he pulls her wand, "Are you ready?"

"Beyond ready." Hermione says with a smile and Remus reaches out and taps the brick opening the gateway to Diagon Alley.

As soon as Remus taps the brick the gateway starts to open, but instead of watching the Alley come into view Remus is watching his daughter, watching the look of wonder appear on her face.

"Wow." Hermione says, amazed, "This is incredible." She says, looking up at her father.

"Yes, it is." Remus confirms, smiling back at his daughter, "Let's go have a look, shall we?" Remus asks.

"Definitely." Hermione says and the two of them start to walk down the alley.

For the next few minutes Hermione and Remus walk down the alley side by side Hermione talking in wonder about everything she sees.

"Flourish and Blotts." Hermione say amazed, "Can we go inside?" she asks amazed.

"Gringotts first." Remus tells his daughter, "Then we can have a look." He says, being pretty sure that getting his daughter out of Flourish and Blotts, or any bookshop as he's likely going to have to buy Hermione's things second hand, is going to be a battle.

"Okay." Hermione responds and the two of them continue to walk down the alley, Hermione hurriedly talking about all the places she wants to go.

A couple of minutes later Hermione and Remus finally walk into Gringotts as they do Remus notes that Hermione doesn't even react to seeing the Goblins. After entering the bank Remus and leads Hermione to one of the teller.

"Hello, I have a meeting with Ragnok." Remus says to the teller.

"And you would be?" The Goblin asks.

"Remus Lupin, and my daughter Hermione Lupin-Black." Remus introduces.

"Of course, please follow me." One of the Goblins tells Remus and he gets off his chair and leads the way.

A couple of minutes later Remus and Hermione are shown into the office belonging to Ragnok.

"Thank you." Remus and Hermione both say to the goblin who have shown them in.

"Mr Lupin-Black, Miss Lupin-Black, nice to see you." Ragnok says to Remus and Hermione as they sit down across from him.

"I'm just Lupin, my daughter is Lupin-Black." Remus corrects as Hermione looks at him in surprise as has never heard her Papa be referred to Lupin-Black, only Lupin.

"Not according to our laws you're not." Ragnok tells Remus in a simple tone of voice, it being clear, at least to Remus, that he is talking about Goblin and Gringotts laws not magical ones.

"Why did you request this meeting? Your letter wasn't clear." Remus says, wanting to get the subject off his name.

"This is meeting is about you Miss Lupin-Black." Ragnok says, looking at Hermione, "The Black family have strict rules when it comes to members of their family, rules that we honour as the Black family is one of our oldest and biggest clients." He explains to Hermione and Remus, "You are the only blood direct decedent of the Black family and because of that, even being female, you will be the heir to the family once you come of age." He explains, causing Hermione to frown at the _'even being female'_ line, "But that's not what this meeting is about." He says, "Another tradition of the Black Family is gaining of a trust vault upon starting school, a vault to allow you to purchase all your required school items." Ragnok informs Hermione, handing her a key and a piece of parchment, "This paper outlines all the necessary information." He explains.

"I don't want anything from him." Hermione says, not wanting to accept anything from Sirius.

"Can you give us a minute in private, please." Remus requests, looking at Ragnok.

"Of course Mr Lupin-Black" Ragnok says before getting up and leaving, being so pleasant to Remus as the Black family, which Remus is a member of, is the one of their biggest clients.

"I don't want his money." Hermione tells her father as soon as Ragnok leaves, "Can I reject it?" she asks.

"Not exactly." Remus admits, being glad that he remembers Sirius talking about his family finances once though he didn't think what Sirius said would apply to Hermione as Sirius was disowned, but it turns out he was wrong, "It's yours, legally and magically, it can't be taken back, because it's your right." Remus explains, "But, you can choose not to touch a single knut. That's your decision." Remus explains and Hermione picks up the paper,

"It's a lot of money." Hermione says, then she looks at her father, "I know how tight money is for us, Papa. I know that you sacrifice things so that I can have everything I want." Hermione says, "Accepting this could mean not having to do that, it could take the stress of." She realises.

"I didn't realise you knew," Remus admits, feeling bad as he always tried to shield his daughter from that, "Don't use this money because you want to make things easier on me. I will make things work, Hermione, I always do."

"How much would you have to sacrifice to do that?" Hermione asks Hermione.

"It doesn't matter. I will always put you first and If you don't want to touch that trust vault then we'll put the key away and never touch it. We'll be okay without the money, yes something's will have to be second hand, but we'll manage." Remus assures Hermione, "But that being said this money is your right and if you want to use it then it's okay with me either option is okay, it's your choice, Hermione and I'll support you either way." Remus tells his daughter, knowing he made his choice about using Sirius's money a long time ago and now Hermione has to make her choice, "You can change your mind at any time." Remus assures his daughter.

For a couple of minutes Hermione looks deep in thought, trying to decide what to do,

"I think I'll use it, but only for school supplies, nothing else." Hermione tells her father as even though she isn't completely comfortable with the idea she wants to help make things easier on her father.

"Okay. I'll get Ragnok." Remus says, giving his daughter a supportive smile before heading out of the room, suspecting why Hermione has chosen to accept the money and planning on talking to her about that.

* * *

Half an hour later Remus and Hermione have visited Hermione's trust vault and are now walking into Ollivander's.

"Remus Lupin." Olivander says as they walk in, "10¼ inches, Cypress, pliable, unicorn hair core." Olivander says when he sees Remus, "I take it that it's still working well for you."

"That it is." Remus confirms, "This is my daughter, Hermione." Remus introduces, "She's starting Hogwarts this year."

"I see." Ollivander says looking at Hermione, "You have your father in your eyes." Ollivander says, it being clear that he is talking about Sirius and not Remus, "Also Cypress, 10¼ inches, but with a dragon heart string core, powerful combination." Ollivander tells Hermione and Remus.

"That, was obvious." Remus mutters, as Ollivander starts to search through the shelves, honestly he was hoping that Ollivander wouldn't mention Sirius as he's once more trying his best not to think about Sirius as he knows how much seeing their daughter get her wand would mean to Sirius, he knows how much he wants Sirius to by his side right now.

"Try this 12¾ inches, pine, unicorn hair." Ollivander tells Hermione, sticking out the wand for Hermione to take.

Feeling slightly nervous and also excited Hermione reaches out to take the wand but before she can Ollivander takes it back, "No, that's not right." he says and he goes back to the stacks, causing Hermione to look at her Papa in confusion but he just gives her an encouraging look.

As he searches the stacks Ollivander feels something he hasn't felt very often at all and right away he realises what that means, "Try this Miss Lupin-Black." Ollivander says, pulling a box out, a "10¾ inches, vine wood, dr agon heartstring." Ollivander tells Hermione, causing Remus's eyes widen slightly as he knows enough to know how rare vine wands are, "Very unique and special combination." Ollivander tells Hermione, "Give it a try." He says encouraging and Hermione reaches out and takes the wand, as she does Hermione feels a warm tingle through her fingers and a light comes out of the end.

"That's the one." Remus says, smiling proudly at his daughter, who smiles back at him.

"Yes, it is." Ollivander confirms, "That will be seven gallons." He tells Hermione as he takes the wand back to put it in the box.

"Okay." Hermione says, pulling out her money bag and handing the money over, "Thank you." Hermione says as she takes the wand back.

"Have a lovely day, both of you." Ollivander says.

"Thank you." Remus says and he and Hermione head out the store, Remus putting his arm around his daughter shoulder as they go, "How does it feel to have your wand?" Remus asks her daughter as they walk out of the store.

"Incredible." Hermione answers, smiling up at him, "Can we go to Flourish and Blotts now?"

"I think it might be best for us to get everything else first and then go to the bookshop." Remus explains to his daughter, "After all we are going to spend a lot of time in there."

"We really are." Hermione says, looking forward to that, "Okay, where to fist Papa?" Hermione asks.

"Robes, I think." Remus says, working out the layout of Diagon Alley in his head and trying to figure out the best way to do things.

"Okay." Hermione says in response and together she and Remus walk down Diagon alley, Hermione with an amazed look on her face and Remus with a smile on his, but below their happiness and wonder they are both a little sad as they can both feel the absence where Sirius should be, even though neither want to admit it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1 IMPORTANT:** Things are going to seem very similar to cannon, but as the story progresses that changes, and I know at some point, I'm not entirely sure when as I have a couple of ideas of places that will work, things are going to become very different from cannon.

 **AN2: ALSO IMPORTANT:** So, I'm currently writing the chapter of this story that corresponds to the end of book 1 and as I write I'm not sure if I like the way I've combined book chapters with the changes, so if you don't like how similar it is, know that I don't completely like it easier. As I progress I will try to do it better, so keep that in mind as you read, and from something I have set up I think it will be better.

 **AN3:** Thank you for the support.

* * *

**August 31** **st** **1991**

It has been three weeks since Remus and Hermione went to Diagon Alley and ever since Hermione has been even more excited about going to Hogwarts, and because he knew it wasn't technically against the rules and after explaining to Hermione that she wouldn't be able to at home once she starts Hogwarts, Remus allowed Hermione to perform a few simple spells.

It is the day before Hermione leaves for Hogwarts and she is re-packing her track for at least the fifth time.

"I think you should take Omega with you." Remus says from the doorway to his daughter's room.

"No. Omega should stay here, with you." Hermione tells her father, turning around to face him, "Keep you company."

"Hermione I will be okay." Remus assures his daughter, walking over to her, "You're going to Hogwarts, I want you to have an amazing time, not worry about me."

"I will be having an amazing time, but I'm going to worry about you too. Sorry Papa, I just will." Hermione explains to her father, "But I still think Omega should stay with you. You write more people than me and I can respond with Omega when you write, or just with the school owls." Hermione explains, "It's what makes the most sense." She tells her father in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, I guess it does." Remus realises, smiling at Hermione, "Sit down, Mione, I want to tell you a couple of things." Remus tells his daughter as he sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Okay." Hermione says and she sits down next to her father.

"Hogwarts is… incredible, you're going to have the most amazing time, I know I did." Remus tell his daughter, "But there are a few things I want you to know first." Remus explains.

"Okay." Hermione responds.

"First, on the train and before the sorting ceremony you're going to hear a lot of rumours about what you have to do to get sorted, I don't want you to listen to a single one of them, they're never right." Remus explains to Hermione.

"How are we sorted?" Hermione asks her father, curious.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Remus says with a smile.

"Papa!" Hermione objects.

"No one knows how the sorting happens beforehand, it's tradition, but I don't want you to worry." Remus explains to his daughter, "And I don't want you to worry about what house you're sorted into, it doesn't matter to me and no matter which house you are sorted into that's where you belong." Remus explains.

"But you and Dad were Gryffindor." Hermione comments.

"Yes, we were." Remus confirms.

"And Minnie and Albus are Gryffindor too." Hermione adds.

"Also true." Remus confirms, "But your house doesn't matter, who you are matters." Remus says, knowing that if Sirius was here he would be saying something different, but he is desperately trying not to think about that, "Your house will become your family, wherever you are sorted, you'll find your place, even if it takes a while and it won't matter to me. But, if it does matter to you your preferences will be taken into account." Remus explains to Hermione, "Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod.

"You're going to have the most amazing time at Hogwarts, Hermione, I can't even describe it." Remus admits, "You're going to learn so much, so many amazing things." Remus explains to his daughter, "I don't have to tell you to study hard, because I know you will, but there is more to Hogwarts than just studying." Remus says, being pretty sure Sirius would be shocked by the words coming out of his mouth right now, "You need to have fun, don't be so tense all the time. You're going to be surrounded by laughter and joy and you need to join in on it, Hermione. Let yourself relax, study, but have fun too." Remus tells his daughter.

"I'll try." Hermione answers.

"Good." Remus says with a smile, "For at least the first week you're going to want to get up ten minutes earlier than you have to because you will get lost, everyone does." Remus explains, thinking that the Marauders Map would be something he would very much like to give to Hermione right about now, "And when you do don't be ashamed to ask the ghosts, or portraits for help, they'll all help. Or I should say all of them except Peeves will help." Remus explains, "Peeves, likes to cause as much trouble as possible and if you treat him in the same way you do a teacher or prefect it won't end well. I'll happily show you ways to deal with him, but what you should do is just treat him ow you would a classmate, he'll respond to that, won't make things quiet as difficult for you." Remus reveals, wanting to pass on his wisdom.

"Okay."

"Filch is going to hate you, he hates all students, so just try and stay away and if you do cause trouble, which I'm not saying you will but if you do, don't do it around him, because believe me you don't want Filch as your enemy it just makes things much more complicated." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Are you talking from personal experience?" Hermione asks, with a teasing smile, sounding quiet amused as she knows the answer to that question.

"Yes." Remus answers, without hesitation, "Trying to listen to Professor Binns for an entire class is one of the hardest things you'll have to do at Hogwarts. So, you should try your best, but make note of what he is reading and study it on your own later." Remus explains to Hermione.

"Okay, I can do that." Hermione answers.

"Keep your wand at all times, never go anywhere without it." Remus tells his daughter, "Make sure it's always with reaching distance." Remus explains to his daughter as after his experiences he knows how important that is.

"I will." Hermione says with a nod.

"Do you remember the dark haired man who helped two year ago when I was brought to Hogwarts after the full moon?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Yes, he was unpleasant." Hermione answers with a frown.

"Yes, he was." Remus confirms, trying to keep the amusement off his face, "His name is Professor Severus Snape, he teaches potions and he was also in the same year as me at school." Remus explains to his daughter, "To say he didn't like Dad, Uncle James, Peter and I would be an understatement. All of us are to be blame for the way things were between us and we did things I'm really not proud of." Remus explains to his daughter, causing her to frown a little, "As one of the few people who will know who you are he's likely going to treat you badly so I want you to tell me everything about his lessons, and go to Minnie if does or says anything horrible." Remus tells his daughter, "Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione confirms with a nod.

"Always prepared for his classes and tell Neville, as well as any other friends you make, to do the same thing." Remus says and Hermione nods, "And finally don't be afraid to make friends with people from other houses even if it doesn't seem common, and you don't have to make friends with the people in your house if you don't want to, but you should try to." Remus tells Hermione, "I know that making friends isn't something you've ever found easy, but I don't want you to worry. You're amazing, smart, beautiful person, Hermione and you should let people see that because when you do I don't see how anyone could not want to be your friend."

"You're my Papa, you have to say that." Hermione tells her papa.

"I'm saying it because it's true." Remus says as he puts his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Make friends, Mione, but stay close to Neville, you two are going to be able to help each other as well as need each other more than ever."

"I will." Hermione says, knowing that staying close to Neville is something she's going to try her best to do, as Remus places a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Now, seeing as how you're packing your trunk for your sixth time how about I give you a hand so we can try and get it right this time and then once we're done we can go for pizza." Remus tells his daughter.

"I'd like that." Hermione says with a grin, then she realises what her Papa say, "Did you say Pizza?" she asks, looking up at him.

"I did." Remus confirms, "I think tonight calls for a special treat, so how about we get this trunk packed." Remus suggests.

"Lets." Hermione says and together Hermione and Remus work on packing Hermione's truck, both doing their best not to think about how hard saying goodbye the following morning is going to be.

* * *

**September 1** **st** **1991**

After waking up at five am Hermione knows that she isn't going to be able to get back to sleep so instead she gets up and gets ready. Even though she would like to wear her Hogwarts's robes Hermione knows that she can't so instead she gets changed into muggle clothes, the kind of clothes she normally wears, and plans to get changed as soon as she can.

Once she gets changed Hermione looks around her room, wanting to make sure that she hasn't forgotten anything and as she does she notices Paddy sitting exactly where she left him when she woke up, in her bed.

For a couple of minutes Hermione looks between her toy dog and trunk and debates what to do. Honestly she doesn't want to be considered a baby for bringing a toy to Hogwarts, but at the same time Hermione isn't sure that it would feel right not having Paddy with her.

"I don't care; you're coming with me." Hermione tells toy before picking it up and putting it into her trunk.

Once she puts Paddy into her trunk Hermione looks around her room one more time, and being sure that she hasn't forgotten anything Hermione closes her trunk.

Even with her trunk being heavy Hermione manages to pull it down from her bed, causing a loud bang, and attempts to start to drag it to her door.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Remus asks, coming into the room with his wand raised.

"I'm trying to get my trunk downstairs. We've got to go soon." Hermione explains to his father.

"Hermione it is five am. Neville and Augusta won't be here until quarter past nine." Remus explains to his daughter, "And I'll help you get you trunk downstairs when it's time." Remus explains, "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod, "I'm really excited, Papa."

"I know." Remus says with a smile, "I was just as excited when I started. I think I might have been even more excited." He admits.

"Really?" Hermione asks.

"Really." Remus tells Hermione, giving his daughter a smile, "Let's go have breakfast."

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod and she walks over to her father, "Did you decide what you're going to do to change your appearance?" Hermione asks as she may have overheard a conversation between her Papa and Minerva about the fact that Remus is going to change the way he looks to take her to the station, because that will make things safer for both of them.

"How'd you know about that?" Remus asks and then he realises, "You need to watch how much you eavesdrop, it can lead to very dangerous things, and even getting the wrong or incomplete story" He warns his daughter.

"I didn't mean to this time, it just kind of happened." Hermione explains, telling the truth as she may have been heading downstairs and then paused on the stairs when she heard the voices, "Sorry." She admits.

"It's okay, just try not to do it in the future." Remus explains to Hermione, "And to answer your question I'm going to transfigure my hair to a different colour and length and put a pair of colour changing contact lenses in." Remus explains to his daughter, "Seeing as how you overheard the conversation I'm guessing you know that I'm not a big fan of the idea, but Minnie is right, it's better for you this way."

"You mean Professor McGonagall." Hermione corrects.

"At school she is Professor McGonagall, but out of school she's still the person you consider to be your Aunt Minnie." Remus explains, knowing that that is how Hermione sees Minerva, even if she doesn't admit that.

"I know; I'm just trying to get in the habit." Hermione explains to her Papa, "Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione says then sighs, "And Hermione Granger." She says, not looking that happy with that, "All things I have to get used to saying."

"I can fire call Albus right now and tell him that you don't want to go by Hermione Granger, you can go by Hermione Lupin-Black if you want." Remus explains to his daughter, "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." Remus says as even though it would be safer for Hermione to go by Granger he wants her to only do that if she is okay with it.

"I'm not completely comfortable with it." Hermione admits, "But, I don't want people to hear the name Lupin-Black and just think of Dad, and I want people to see me for me. So, even though I'm not completely comfortable with it, I'll go by Granger for at least a little while." Hermione explains to his father.

"Okay." Remus says with a nod, "Breakfast?" Remus asks and Hermione nods and so they both head downstairs.

* * *

Hours later, at ten twenty-five, Hermione, Remus, Neville and Augusta are getting out of the car that Remus borrowed from Dan and Emma. Once they are out of the car Neville, Hermione and Augusta head towards the boot of the car while Remus goes and collects two trollies.

Once Remus brings the trollies over all four of them work together to load Hermione and Neville's trunks onto the trollies as well as Neville's toad.

"I've already lost him twice this morning." Neville tells Hermione in a quiet voice.

"I think it might be the cage. From what you've said I don't think he like it." Hermione says to Neville.

"It would make sense." Neville realises.

"Okay, you both ready?" Remus asks, looking between Neville and Hermione.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

"Good, then let's go. Getting through to the platform before the rush is always better." Augusta says and the four of them start to walk, Neville and Hermione both pushing their trunks while Remus walks next to Hermione and Augusta walks next to Neville.

For a little while Hermione, Neville, Remus and Augusta walk until they finally reach platforms nine and ten.

"You weren't kidding; we have to run at a wall?" Neville asks, looking nervous as he looks between his gran and Remus.

"Yes, but there's no reason to worry." Augusta tells her grandson, "Come on." She tells her son, leading him towards the wall and a few seconds later Neville and Augusta disappear through the gateway.

"Papa, I'm not sure…." Hermione starts to say.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'll be right by your side. You won't get hurt." Remus promises his daughter, "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." Hermione says and then she takes a deep breath, "Let's go." Hermione tells her Papa and once she does Remus puts his arm around Hermione's shoulder and leads her towards the gateway, Hermione closing her eyes as they get closer.

"Hermione, it's okay, open your eyes." Remus tells his daughter and hearing her father's reassuring voice Hermione does.

"Wow, it's amazing." Hermione says as sees the train.

"Yeah, it is." Remus confirms, "Let's go find Neville and Mrs Longbottom." Remus tells his daughter, who nods, and so the two of them make their way down the train, keeping their eyes out for Neville and Augusta, though Remus is also looking for a dark haired boy with green eyes. Finally, about half way down the train Remus and Hermione spot Neville and Augusta so they walk over to them.

"We made it through." Neville says to Hermione when he sees her.

"Yeah, we did." Hermione confirms.

"Let's get your trunks loaded up." Remus says and both Hermione and Neville do.

A while later all of Neville and Hermione's stuff has been loaded onto the train and while Neville and Augusta are saying goodbye on the platform Remus and Hermione are saying their goodbye on the train.

"You must have so many memories of this train." Hermione says to her father.

"I do." Remus confirms, "So many good ones and I hope that you're going to make good memories too." Remus explains to his daughter, "What's wrong, Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter as he notices that she is looking sad.

"I'm so excited for Hogwarts, but I'm really not sure that I'm ready to leave you." Hermione explains, feeling like such a little kid as she really doesn't want to leave her Papa.

"Oh Hermione, it will be okay." Remus says, walking over and hugging his daughter, "We'll write to each other all the time, and I'll see you at Christmas." Remus tells his daughter, "And if you really want Minnie might let you make a floo call." Remus says as he hugs his daughter, stressing the might as he's not really sure whether she will.

"I love you, Papa, so much." Hermione tells her Papa, a tear coming to her eye.

"I love you too, Hermione, more than anything." Remus says as he hugs his daughter, placing a kiss on her head, and the two of them drift into silence as Remus holds his daughter, honestly never wanting to let go of her even though he knows that she is going to have an amazing time at Hogwarts.

Neither Hermione nor Remus are sure how long they have been holding each other, but then the whistle saying that the train will be leaving soon goes off and Remus forces himself to let go of his daughter,

"You're going to have such an amazing time at Hogwarts, Mione, don't be sad." Remus says as he wipes a tear out of his daughters face while he fights to keep his own tears from falling, "I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." Remus says.

"I love you too, Papa." Hermione responds.

"It's time." Remus tells daughter, "I've got to go, and you're going to Hogwarts, you're going to love it Hermione, so much."

"I hope so." Hermione responds.

"You will, I just know it." Remus assures his daughter, placing a kiss on her head before he walks out of the carriage, just as Neville climbs in and the two of them exchange a brief hug before Remus walks out of the carriage, closing the door behind him.

As the door is closed Hermione and Neville walk over to the door where they see Augusta and Remus standing together. As the train starts to leave Hermione and Neville wave at Remus and Augusta, not stopping until they can't see them anymore.

"Off we go." Hermione says, walking over to one of the chairs.

"Off we go." Neville confirms and the two of them drift into silence, silence that is broken by a really loud croak from Trevor, which causes them both to laugh.

"You know; I think I'm going to get changed." Hermione tells Neville as while he sits down in the chair he walked over Hermione stood up.

"Already?" Neville asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I want to." Hermione says as she heads over to her trunk and pulls out her robes, "I'll be right back." She assures Neville.

"Okay." Neville responds and Hermione heads out of the carriage.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Hermione and Neville are both in their carriage and as the food trolley has just come past they are bringing their recently brought snacks into their carriage.

"Really, Mione? Do you think you have enough chocolate?" Neville says when he sees how much his friend has brought.

"In Papa's words there is no such thing as enough chocolate." Hermione says with a grin as she sits back down.

"True, but I'm pretty sure that your Papa is the only person on the planet that uses that opinion as words to live by." Neville comments.

"He does have a point though, chocolate is good." Hermione tells her friend.

"That it is." Neville confirms, "Just not in the quantity that he eats it."

"Maybe." Hermione says as she eats a chocolate frog.

"Together?" Neville asks, sticking out a box of Bertie Botts.

"Sure." Hermione says and she and Neville both close their eyes, sticks their hands into the packet and each pull out a bean which they put into their moths.

"Marshmallow." Neville says with a grin, opening his eyes.

"Grass." Hermione says, pulling a face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Neville says, trying not to laugh, but then as he looks around the carriage he realises something, "TREVOR?" Neville calls and hearing that Hermione looks around the carriage too, "He's gone." Neville says, looking upset.

"He probably just slipped out when we got food." Hermione explains to her friend, "It will be okay, Nev. We're moving, he can't have gotten too far so we'll look, we'll find him."

"Okay." Neville says with a nod, looking close to tears, and Hermione gets up and walks over to him as Neville stands up.

"You go left, I'll go right." Hermione says and Neville nods, "If he's somewhere on this train we'll find him." she tells Neville, giving him a hug.

"We have to." Neville responds as he returns his friends hug and then the two of them break apart and head out of their carriage to go on a toad hunt.

* * *

For a while Hermione searches through the train and when he sees no sign of her friend or his toad Hermione heads back to the way Neville went and she finds him outside a compartment, looking even more upset.

"We'll find him, Nev, we will." Hermione says before opening the door to the compartment. Opening the door Hermione finds a red haired boy with freckles and dirt on his nose and another boy that Hermione recognizes the second she sees him.

"Have you seen a toad by any chance? Neville's lost one." Hermione says to the two boys, trying not to be distracted by the fact that she is seeing the boy that she should have grown up with for the first time since she was a baby.

"We've already told him we haven't." The red haired boy says.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione says, not being able to her curiosity and so she walks over and sits down.

"Um, okay." The red-haired boy says "Sunshine, daisies, batter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The boy says and hearing the spell Hermione's eyes widen slightly suspecting that he was given the spell by pranksters as it sounds like something her Fathers, Uncle James and Peter would have done.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asks, "Because I'm pretty sure it's not. I've preformed a few simple spells and they've all worked for me." Hermione says, speaking fast and as she does she notices Neville's warning look, so she decides to change the subject, and attempts to slow down, "Hogwarts is the best magic school there is did you know that?" Hermione asks curious, "I've learned all my course books by heart." Hermione reveals, feeling rather proud of that, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?" Hermione asks, looking at the red-haired boy, it feeling more than a little wrong to introduce herself by that name.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red-haired boy, saying a last name that Hermione finds familiar as she is pretty sure that her Papa has mentioned the Weasley family.

"Harry Potter."

"I know." Hermione says, causing her to get too confused looks from Ron and Harry and another warning one from Neville, "I mean, I recognize your scar." Hermione quickly says, it being the first lie she can think off, as while she didn't recognize Harry by his scar is it is slightly visible, "I've read all about you. I got a few extra books for background reading, you're in a lot. Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty Century and that's just a few." Hermione explains, talking faster than normal as she is nervous.

"Am I?" Harry asks, it being clear that Hermione has shocked him.

"You don't know?" Hermione asks with a small frown, wondering what else he doesn't know, "I would have thought that you'd want to know everything, I know I would have." Hermione says, knowing that she does want to know everything and hates that she will never know everything about her Dad, "Have either of you thought about what house you want to be in?" Hermione asks, wanting to try and get the toy boys to talk so that she can calm herself down, "I think I want to be in Gryffindor, I think it sounds like the best, and Professor Dumbledore himself was one, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Hermione explains, once more speaking fast, as even though Remus won't mind what house she is in she likes the idea of being in Gryffindor, and as she speaks rather fast again she sees that Neville is giving her a 'slow down' look, "I should go help Neville find his toad. I think you might want to get change, we're getting closer." Hermione says before getting up and walking to the door, "Oh and you've got dirt on your noise by the way." Hermione says to Ron before she leaves, trying to be helpful.

Once she has walked out of the carriage Hermione and Neville walk a few meters then Hermione stops and turns to Neville,

"Was that as bad of an impression as I think it was?" Hermione asks curious, and honestly worried.

"It could have been worse." Neville admits, "It will be okay, Mione. You were just nervous." Neville assures his friend, putting his arm around Hermione, knowing that she worries about how people see her.

"I recognized him the second I saw him. He looks so much like Uncle James, but his eyes look just like how Aunt Lily's look in photos." Hermione explains.

"I noticed that." Neville comments as he looked through Hermione's album, more than once, so he saw the resemblance too, "We're not going to find Trevor, are we?" Neville asks, sounding worried, and upset.

"We will. I just know it." Hermione say and she and Neville continue to walk down the corridor, looking for Neville's frog while Hermione thinks about the bad impression she just made with the person she should have grown up with.

* * *

For most of the journey Hermione and Neville continue to search for Trevor and to Neville's disappointment they don't find him.

"He's really gone." Neville says, looking upset once he and Hermione are back in their compartment.

"Maybe not. You heard the announcement, he'll probably just be brought up to the school." Hermione explains.

"Hopefully." Neville says as the train stops, "We're here." He says, sounding amazed as Hermione helps him with his robe that has been caught on his ear.

"That we are." Hermione says with a smile, "You ready?"

"No." Neville says without hesitation, "You?"

"No." Hermione answers, with a small smile, and the two of them head out of the train. Once they are on the platform Hagrid smiles at Hermione and gives her a wink, but doesn't say anything, Hermione realising that he must have been told that she is going by a different name.

"Firs' years follow me." Hagrid's voice says and Hermione and Neville joy the sea of students and follow, it being quiet easy to do with Hagrid being so large.

"Wish Remus or Gran warned us about this." Neville whispers to Hermine as they travel down a step, small, path and he tries not to trip.

"Just grab my arm if you feel like you're going to slip." Hermione whispers back, and for a couple of minutes they continue to walk in silence Neville having to grab Hermione's arm a couple of times until, Hagrid informs them that they are going to to get their first view of Hogwarts.

"Oooh." All the students say, Hermione and Neville included.

"You've been here before." Neville, once more, whispers to Hermione.

"I haven't seen it from outside before though." Hermione explains to her friend.

"No more than four to a boat." Hagrid says, and Hermione and Neville get into a boat with Ron and Harry, both of them thinking about when they capsized a canoe when they went camping with Remus.

After a few amazing minutes of traveling across the lake the boats stop at a kind of underground harbour and they get out of the boats, Hermione needing to help Neville when he almost falls in.

"Thanks." Neville says, gratefully.

"Not a problem." Hermione says with a smile and she and Neville follow the other students.

"Oy, is that your toad." Hagrid says to Neville.

"TREVOR." Neville yells, sounding excited and Trevor leaps into his hand.

"Told you you'd find him." Hermione tells her friend with a smile as they continue to follow Hagrid.

"I should have known. You're always right." Neville says, returning Hermione's smile.

For a couple of minutes Hermione and Neville, along with all the other students follow Hagrid until they reach a large oak door and Hagrid raises his fist and knocks.

"Here we go." Neville says to Hermione.

"Here we go." Hermione responds, feeling her anxiety grow.

* * *

Back at their house, far away from Hogwarts where his daughter is Remus is sitting alone in his living room, with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand, while he stares at the fire. As he stares at the fire Remus realises that soon his daughter is going to be sorted, soon she is going to be finding her place at Hogwarts and he doesn't know what to do. After Hermione was born he and Sirius talked about what they would do when their little girl started Hogwarts, and at the time their plan was to drink, an and distract themselves in whatever way possible, but Remus can't do that. When he tries not to think about Hermione he thinks about Sirius and when he tries not to think about Sirius he thinks about Hermione, it's a vicious circle of pain as he misses them both so much.

Even though he is so happy that Hermione is Hogwarts and he want her to have the best time possible, he already misses her and wishes she was home, and his deepest desire, one he won't admit to another person, is to have Sirius by his side again and that will probably never happen so in an attempt to forget about his pain Remus just pours himself another drink, as he desperately tries not to think about his daughter and mate.

* * *

Across oceans, also all alone, Sirius is in his human form staring out of the tiny crack in his cell. If his tally is correct, which Sirius believes it is, he knows that his baby girl, his daughter, his Princess will be standing in the entrance hall at Hogwarts right about now, she'll be waiting to be sorted and he wasn't there to see her of.

As he thinks about that Sirius realises that he doesn't even know what his daughter looks like now, he can't even picture how she would look as Remus saw her off, but as he does he realises that now Remus, his mate, would be completely alone right now. If he didn't believe completely, maybe thanks to the Dementors, that, that he would just make their lives so much worse, he would be trying to think of a way to go to Remus and Hermione, but he does believe that so instead he just stares out of the crash, and misses them.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**An1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **1991**

A little while after Hagrid knocked on the door Hermione, Neville and the other students, who have listened to a talk from Minnie and had their first interaction with the ghosts, are following Minerva into the Great Hall.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Hermione whispers to Neville, "I've..."

"I know." Neville says, cutting Hermione off, amusement in his voice, "You've told me about ten times."

"Right, I have." Hermione realises and the two of them continue to walk, but in silence.

Once the group of first years reach the end of the hall just in front of the teaches Minerva places a stall and a hat down, as they see that Hermione and Neville exchange confused looks, but before they can wonder what is going on the hat bursts into song.

For a couple of minutes, the hat sings all about the different houses and how the new students have to put the hat on to be sorted into their houses, and once it finishes the hall bursts into cheers.

"That's what Remus wouldn't tell us?" Neville asks Hermione in a surprised whisper.

"Apparently." Hermione responds.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Minerva informs everyone, and once more Hermione finds herself becoming more worried as she worries about where she belongs, "Abbott, Hannah." Minerva says and a girl with blond pigtails walks out of the line and puts on her house, which falls down over her eyes and after a moment's pause the hat yells,

"HUFFLEPUFF."

And she goes running over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan." Minerva says and Hermione realises that that last name is familiar too, but she can't remember why, and just like Hannah she is sorted into Hufflepuff.

For the next few minutes several more people get sorted into houses, two to Ravenclaw, two to Gryffindor and one to each Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione." Minerva calls and after a couple of second Hermione feels Neville poke her in the back, and quickly realising why Hermione basically runs up to the stool, sits down and Minerva places the hat on her head.

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Lupin-Black." The hat's voice says, "You have an incredible mind, I don't think I've seen one like it in a very long time, very impressive, you're going to do great things, incredible things." The Hat says, "But you're also braver than you know, and you have a desire to protect others, protect those who can't protect themselves, and to prove that you're different, you want to make your Papa proud." The hat says, "Hmm, difficult, I think you belong in….. GRYFFINDOR." The hat says; Yelling the last word.

Hearing that Hermione lets out of a sign of relief that she didn't even realises she was holding and as Minerva removes the hat Hermione heads to the Gryffindor table and she sits down, sitting at the same table that her fathers sat at many years ago. Once she as sits down Hermione looks up at the staff table and as she does she catches Albus's eyes and he give her a subtle look.

After looking at Albus Hermione looks at Minerva and the sorting and a few minutes after Hermione took her seat Minerva yells,

"Longbottom, Neville."

And the second that Minerva calls his name Hermione finds herself crossing her fingers under the table as she knows that she and Neville will still be friends if they are in different houses, they've been friends for too long not to be, she still likes the idea of them being in the same house.

For a little while Neville sits on the stools but then the hat finally yells,

"GRYFFINDOR."

And Hermione claps as loud as possible and is one of the few who doesn't laugh when Neville runs of without giving the hat back.

"Congratulations, Nev." Hermione says as Neville sits down next to her.

"You too." Neville responds, "We're in Gryffindor." Neville says with a smile.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione confirms and the two of them exchange smiles, but their joy is cut short when they hear Minerva's voice saying,

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Isn't that….?" Neville starts to ask in a whisper.

"My cousin, yes." Hermione confirms, also in a whisper as she watches him get sorted into Slytherin the second the hat touches his head, "No surprise there." Hermione mutters to herself as she watches the cousin that she's never met make his way over to the Slytherin table.

Over the next five or so minutes people continue to get sorted until finally,

"Potter, Harry." Gets called and the second he does the hall erupts in whispers, and feeling bad for Harry, Hermione finds herself wondering if she would have experienced the same whispers if she was announced as Lupin-Black, if she will when she decides to go by that at school.

As Harry sits down on the stool Hermione watches in interest and honestly starts to hope that he is sorted into Gryffindor too. Just like with her and Neville Harry takes a while to be sorted, but he takes longer than both of them until the hat finally yells,

"GRYFFINDOR." And once it does Hermione and Neville clap and cheer along with the thunderous applause of the Gryffindor table as red-haired twins yell,

"WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER."

Once Harry is sorted there aren't too many students left and after a few more Ron is called up just like Hermione, Neville and Harry he gets sorted into Gryffindor too and he sits down next to Harry.

Shortly after Ron is sorted the ceremony is over and Albus stands up, as she sees the man who was practically her grandfather growing up standing before the students Hermione can't help but look around at the others in the hall and she sees that basically everyone is looking at him with respect, which makes her smile.

"Welcome." Albus says, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Albus says before he sits back down, causing everyone to clap and cheer.

As they are both used to Albus's eccentricities, though Hermione more than Neville, they both just exchange amused looks, but to tell the truth they are more amused by everyone's reaction rather than Albus's words.

"Wow." Neville says and Hermione turns towards the plates and sees exactly why.

"Wow is right." Hermione confirms as she sees all the plates fill up with a huge variety of food. Realising that she is actually hungry Hermione starts to take all her favourite foods and begin to eat them.

As they eat conversations break out, including one between Harry and the ghost that Hermione knows from her Papa is Nearly Headless Nick, though Remus warned her not to call him that.

"I don't think I've introduced myself?" Nick says Harry, "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron says, "My brothers told me about you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron says and just as Nick asks to be called something else a sandy-haired boy who Hermione remembers from the sorting asks,

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly Headless?" he asks and because they both got the warning from Remus Hermione and Neville quickly close their eyes so that they don't have to see the way that Sir Nicholas responds, and they don't open their eyes again until Nick begins to talk about Gryffindor losing to Slytherin for the past seven years, something else they are aware of thanks to Minerva.

For a while everyone eats and then once everyone has eaten a lot the meals are replaced with deserts and Hermione piles her plate with everything chocolate that is on the table.

"Yes?" Hermione asks Neville as he is looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"Remus would be proud." Neville says in a whisper and then he goes back to his own desert.

As everyone starts to eat their chosen deserts the conversation quickly turns to families' and because she doesn't want to lie Hermione quickly turns to the Prefect, Ron's brother Percy, and starts talking about lessons. Though as she is listening to the other conversation Hermione has to fight a frown when she is reminded of what Neville's family did to try and get him to show signs of magic.

Once everyone has finally finished eating, and a sleepy feeling starts to engulf the room Albus once more stands up,

"Ahem, just a few ore words now that we are all fed and watered." Albus says, "I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." Albus says and hearing that Hermione has to fight a smile as she's heard enough of her Papa's stories to know that people break that rule, though she very much doubts that she will, "And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Albus says, looking at the red-haired twins that Hermione now knows to be Ron's brother, causing her to realize that they are likely a lot like how her Papa, Dad, Uncle James and Peter were like at school, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Another rule broken a lot." Hermione mutters to herself, her voice too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Albus tells everyone causing some people to laugh.

"Is he kidding or serious?" Neville asks Hermione in a curious whisper as she knows Albus better than him so she'll know if he is kidding.

"I'm pretty sure he's serious." Hermione answers, "I have no idea what could cause that kind of warning though." She admits, with a frown, not being able to help but wonder what is going on.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cries, and at this Hermione and Neville exchange grins as they both remember Remus, Hagrid and even, to everyone's shock, Minerva giving their own version of the school song several New Years ago after drinking a few drinks that Dan created by combining both magical and muggle alcohol, something which he hasn't been allowed to do since.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune." Albus says as the words come out of his wand in a gold ribbon, "And off we go!" he says and the school sings,

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

"Ah, music." Albus says, wiping his eyes once everyone has finished singing, "Ah magic, beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Albus says and once he does Percy says,

"First years follow me."

And so Hermione, Neville and the other first years get up and follow him.

* * *

A little while later, after walking through the corridors and stair cases, where they came across Peeves which made Hermione realize that she is probably going to end up writing to her Papa and asking him for ways to deal with Peeves, the new first years are shown through a portrait of a fat lady and into the Gryffindor common room.

Even though she has heard all about the Gryffindor common room and even seen pictures of it Hermione realizes that it is nothing compared to the reality as it so much better. As Percy starts to talk Hermione looks around the incredible circle room, and looking over to the arm chairs Hermione realizes that she is finally seeing the place where one of her favorite pictures of her parents were taken, which is something she has wanted for a while.

For a few minutes Percy speaks before he shows everyone to their dorms and as she heads up to the girls dormitory Hermione looks and Neville and gives him a smile, one that he returns before they go to their respective dorms.

Walking into her dorm Hermione sees that there are five four poster beds and she is glad to see that her belongings are near the bed closest to the window, meaning that that one is hers.

Ten minutes later Hermione is lying in her bed, but unlike her new dorm mates she isn't asleep. Once she is sure that they are Hermione climbs out of her bed and heads over to her trunk, which she searches through until she finds the object she is looking for, her album.

Once she climbs back into bed Hermione flicks through the album until she finds the photo she is looking for, a photo that Remus gave a copy of too Neville for his fifth birthday. In the photo there are her fathers, Neville's parents, and Harry's parents, along with the three of them as babies. Looking at the picture Hermione finds herself becoming sad as she thinks about what happens to everyone in this photo.

For a while, even though it makes her sad, Hermione stares at the photo before she flicks through the album, looking at every picture once, before hiding it back in her trunk and heading to bed, clutching Paddy as she falls asleep, looking forward to what's to come.

* * *

 **September 2** **nd** **1991**

As she passed on Remus's warning about getting late Hermione isn't at all surprised to find Neville waiting in the common room when she gets up in the morning, earlier than her other doormats.

"Hey, sleep well?" Hermione asks Neville.

"Yeah, I did. You?" Neville asks.

"It's a little odd to be somewhere else, but yes, I did." Hermione answers, "You ready to see if we can get down to the hall without getting lost?" Hermione asks curious.

"Sure." Neville answers, "Do you think Remus was just exaggerating or do you think we're going to get lost?" he asks curious.

"I think Papa wouldn't have given the warning without good reason, so we should go." Hermione tells Neville who nods in agreement, and so the two of them head out of the portrait hole, hoping that they don't get lost.

* * *

A while after they left the common room, because it turns out Remus's warning wasn't an exaggeration, Hermione and Neville sit down at the Gryffindor table. Both feeling rather proud that they only got lost three times.

"Someone really needs to make a map." Hermione comments as she sits down.

"They really do." Neville confirms and both he and Hermione start to eat breakfast.

A while after Hermione and Neville sat down at the table, during which time basically everyone else has arrive, hundreds of owls fly into the Great Hall, causing Hermione and Neville to exchange amazed looks, and they're not the only ones who are impressed with the sight.

As she spots Omega Hermione smiles as he drops a letter in front of her and the second he does Hermione takes the letter, opens it, and begins to read,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Minnie informed me last night that you were sorted into Gryffindor, congratulations. The hat made a great choice and I hope that you find the same home and family in Gryffindor that I did._

_I hope that your first morning at Hogwarts is going well and that you didn't get too lost, but don't worry if you did. Remember what I said about the ghosts and portraits, they'll help, Sir Nick in particular is always willing to help new Gryffindor's so don't be afraid to ask._

_I know you must be excited for your lessons, but I also know that you're likely worried, but you shouldn't be; you have no reason to. You are beyond prepared, Hermione, you'll be more than fine. I know you love learning, that you love studying so let yourself enjoy it, because you will._

_Have an amazing first day, Hermione, and try to make some friends._

_All my Love,_

_Papa_

_PS. Say Hello and congratulations to Neville for me._

As she reads the letter Hermione finds herself smiling and missing her father even more, but she doesn't have very long to dwell on the letter as Minerva starts to hand out the timetables a few minutes later.

* * *

For Hermione her morning classes seem to pass much quicker than her liking as they seemed to end just as they were ending, though she now understands her Papa's warnings about Professor Binns.

As there is something she wants to do Hermione quickly eats her lunch.

"Hey Nev, I'll see you in Transfiguration." Hermione tells her friend once she finishes eating.

"Sure." Neville says before looking around and lowering his voice, "Say hello to Remus for me." He requests.

"I will." Hermione says with a smile before getting up and heading out of the room.

* * *

A little while after she left the Great Hall, it taking longer than she was expecting it to. Hermione manages to get to the Owlery, looking around the room Hermione sees one of the only places without bird droppings on it, sits down, pulls out a piece of parchment and quill, and starts to write.

_Dear Papa,_

_I can't believe it's only been one day I have so much to say! Why didn't you just tell me that all I have to do to be sorted is put on hat? It was so simple. I'm glad that you are happy that I'm in Gryffindor, truthfully it's the house I really wanted to be sorted into, I know you said it doesn't matter, but it's what I wanted._

_I meet Harry, Papa, he looks just like the photos of Uncle James you gave me except he has Aunt Lily's eyes. We meet on the train and I made a horrible first impression not just with him, but with another boy, Ron Wesley, too. I was nervous and I rambled and, it was just bad. We're all in Gryffindor together so I hope I can make a better impression._

_Thank you for your warning about getting up early, Nev and I really needed this morning, and I got lost again on my way to the owlery, you don't happen to know where I could get a map do you? It would come in handy. Thinking about one of your other warnings what are the ways you could teach me to deal with Peeves? Just out of curiosity. I've only meet him once so far but I get the feeling I may just need a way._

_I've had two lessons so far, History of Magic and Charms. I also understand your warning about History of Magic now. I was able to listen to Professor Binns the whole time, but I'm still going to use your suggestion, and I think I'm going to need a few more classes to make up my mind about what I think. Charms on the other hand was amazing! I loved every second and we didn't really do much._

_There is more than I want to say, but I have transfiguration soon and I really don't want to be late, so I better end this now. Oh, Nev says hi too,_

_I love, and miss you, Papa,_

_Hermione._

Once she finishes the letter Hermione seals it, writes her Papa's name on the front and gives it to one of the school owls. After watching the owl fly away Hermione heads out of the owerly, hoping that she can find her way to Transfiguration without getting lost too many times.

* * *

Unfortunately, Hermione's hope of not getting lost too many times doesn't happen and the door to the classroom is already open when Hermione finally gets there. Heading into the class Hermione sees that Neville is sitting at a table with an empty seat next to him and he's looking around so she heads over to him.

"Finally. You're almost late." Neville says in a whisper as Hermione sits down next to him, it being clear that he was worried.

"I know, I got lost." Hermione explains as she pulls out her supplies, "I'm okay, promise." Hermione assures him.

Seconds after Hermione sits down Minerva stands up before the class and as she does Hermione realizes that Professor McGonagall seems very different from the Minnie she has known he whole life and it may just take her a while to get used to the differences.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Minerva tells everyone, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Minerva tells everyone, giving them a stern look, and as she does Hermione makes a note to ask her Papa if he, her Dad, Uncle James and Peter, pulled pranks in Minerva's class.

Once Minerva finishes talking she gives a lot of complex notes before setting them the task of turning a matchstick into a needle.

"This is really hard." Neville tells Hermione a while after they started trying.

"Just concentrate, Nev. You can do it. I believe in you." Hermione says with a supportive smile.

"That makes one of us." Neville mutters to himself, making sure that his voice isn't loud enough for Hermione to hear.

For the rest of the class Hermione and Neville continue to work, but by the end of the class the only person in the class who was able to make any changes to the matchstick is Hermione and as she is packing up her stuff at the end of the class Hermione realizes that one day at Hogwarts feels more right than all the time she spent at Muggle school.

* * *

Many hours later, Hermione is up in her dorm alone, as she has already completed her homework as well as doing some extra work that she wanted to do Hermione is sitting in the window sill reading when she notices an owl coming towards the room. As the creature comes closer Hermione realizes that it is Omega so lets him in.

"Hey." Hermione says patting the owl as he lands on her leg, "You've been busy today." She comments as she pats him, "He's okay, right?" she asks and Omega just hoots in response so, with a smile, Hermione takes the letter of the owl, "Why don't you go rest." Hermione suggests, "You deserve it." Hermione says and Omega hoots and then flies back out of the open window.

After watching Omega fly away Hermione opens her letter, glad to see her father's writing as it makes her miss him just a little less,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad that you're so happy about your house, being in Gryffindor is amazing and I'm sure you're going to love every second, I know I did._

_Try not to worry so much about your first impression, I'm sure you'll make a better one, and I'm sure it didn't go as badly as you think it did. How is Harry? Do you know what his life was like before Hogwarts? You know I've been worried about that, and I just hope that it's better than I've been imagining._

_I'm very impressed that you managed to listen to professor Binns for an entire class, that's hard to do; I'm proud. Yes, I can teach you ways to deal with Peeves, but I don't think doing it via a letter is a good idea so I'll show you over Christmas, just avoid him for now, in truth that's the only effective way to deal with Peeves._

_When I was at school I always did enjoy charms so I'm glad that you did. Your Dad preferred Transfiguration though, so I'm interested to see what you think of that, and we both excelled in DADA. I'm sorry that you and Nev got lost, but I'm sure you'll figure your way soon. There is actually a map of Hogwarts, your Dad, Uncle James, Peter and I created one, a rather special one really, but I'm not really sure where it is, if I did have it I'd give it to you. It will take some time, but you'll find your way, everyone does eventually._

_I miss you too, Hermione, so much, but I want you not to worry about me. Enjoy yourself at Hogwarts, Mione, it's a magical place._

_All My Love,_

_Papa._

Smiling to herself Hermione runs her hands over the words of the letter several time before reading it again and again, as she sits in the window sill, knowing that why she is loving Hogwarts she also misses her Papa, and honestly she isn't ashamed to admit that.

* * *

 **September 6** **th** **1991**

The end of Hermione's first week at Hogwarts is drawing to a close, in fact she only has one class to go before the weekend, unfortunately for Hermione that class is potions, which after the look of loathing Professor Snape gives her every time he lays eyes on her, and her Papa's warning, Hermione's really not looking forward to.

Thanks to her father's warning Hermione has made sure to be very prepared for her class and encouraged Neville to do the same thing, but a sinking feeling in her stomach tells her that that's not going to be enough.

Hermione's fears are confirmed when, during rollcall, Snape gives a sneer at her name and makes a comment about Harry's celebrity status at his name which tells Hermione that neither of them are going to be very popular in Snape's class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape tells the class, his voice being more than a whisper but it doesn't matter as everyone is listening to every word he says, and because she doesn't want to give him another reason to hate her Hermione makes sure that she is listening to every single syllable that Snape is saying, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." Snape tells the class, "If you're not as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Listening to the speech Hermione really likes it, until Snape calls them all dunderheads and so, at that Hermione decides to prove that she's not, she moves to the edge of her seat and hopes for the chance to prove Snape wrong.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly says, "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asks, and the second she hears the question Hermione puts up her hand, hoping that he calls on her next.

"I don't know, sir." Harry's answers, causing Snape's lip to curl into another sneer.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." Snape says, causing Hermione to frown even more at that, as he clearly ignores Hermione's hand.

"Let' try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asks and as she can tell Harry doesn't know the answer Hermione stretches her hand up as high as she can without leaving her chair, wanting to get Snape to focus on her rather than Harry, as she at least knows why Snape is being this way, she suspects Harry doesn't.

"I don't know, Sir." Harry answers.

"Though you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape asks as he continues to ignore Hermione's hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Severus asks and not being able to help it any longer Hermione stands up and stretches her hand anymore.

"I don't know." Harry says quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" he asks, causing several people around the room to laugh and Hermione to give him a grateful look.

"Sit down you silly girl." Snape snaps at Hermione and honestly that's a kinder reaction than Hermione was expecting, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Snape explains to everything, saying what Hermione already knows, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" he asks and as soon as he does everyone starts to rummage for their quills as Snape says, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Soon after Snape takes the point from Harry he pairs everyone in the class up to make a potion to cure boils. Hermione is paired with Dean while Neville is paired with Seamus and Harry and Ron are paired together

As the class makes the potion Snape travels around and criticizing everyone, or more specifically everyone except for Malfoy, who he clearly likes.

Just as he starts to tell everyone about the perfect way Malfoy has stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing fills the dudgeon. Looking at where the sound comes from Hermione realizes that Neville has somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron which has caused the potion to seep across the stone floor, burning holes in potions shoes. Reacting quickly everyone stands on their stools while Neville moans in pain as angry red boils spring up over his arms and legs.

"NEV." Hermione yells in worry as she tries to climb over furniture to get to her friend, something which is easier once Snape makes the potion disappear with a wave of his wand, "Idiot boy!" Snape says, as Hermione reaches Neville, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before talking the cauldron off the fire?" Snape asks as Neville whimpers and Hermione just glares at the potion master, hating that the he is treating her friend the way he is, "Take him up to the hospital wing." Snape says and Hermione and Seamus help him up, "Not you, Granger." Severus says, giving Hermione a look of loathing, before he turns to Harry and Ron, "You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's an another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Hearing Snape Hermione realizes that she can't stay quiet anymore, and unknown to her neither can Harry, but Ron kicks Harry before he can say something, Hermione on the other hand doesn't have anyone to stop her.

"That's unfair!" Hermione says, causing Snape to once more round on her.

"What did you say?" Snape asks Hermione glaring at her.

"I said that was unfair." Hermione says, surprising herself by her own words as talking back to teachers is something that she would never normally do, but she can't stop herself now, not after the way Snape has been treating her, Harry and Neville all lesson, "Neville isn't an idiot, and Harry was focusing on his own potion; isn't that what's he was supposed to be doing?" Hermione asks, forcing herself to continue to look at to Snape, to stand up to him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and you've earned your first detention." Snape informs Hermione, "See me after class." He tells her before walking away.

After Snape walks away Hermione has to reach out and gasp the table so that she doesn't fall down as she honestly can't believe that she talked like that to a teacher, even if it is a teacher who hates her Dad and Papa.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks in a whisper.

"Yeah." Hermione says, after taking several deep breaths, still not being able to believe that she just did that.

"Thank you, for defending me." Harry tells her.

"Not a problem." Hermione responds.

"Why would you do that?" Ron asks, being slightly impressed, against his better judgement.

"It was the right thing to do." Hermione answers before walking back over to where she and Dean are working on her potion, really not looking forward to the remaining twenty minutes later.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, during which time Snape has given both Hermione and Harry more loathing looks though he didn't take any more points, Hermione's first potion class of the year has come to an end.

"You can go, Miss Granger, stay." Snape says and as the rest of the class files out Hermione approaches the teaches desk, "Just because rules have been broken to allow you to go by another name doesn't mean that you can break all rules." Snape tells Hermione, with a sneer.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione answers.

"Rules are not below you just because you fathers are who they are." Snape says, spitting the word fathers with pure venom, "They were not above the rules even if they felt differently and neither are you."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione says biting her cheek so that she doesn't say what she thinking.

"If you even think about talking to me in that way again you will be out of this class in an instant."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione answers.

"You will serve detention with me tomorrow at five pm." Severus informs Hermione, "Be here. Don't be late." He warns.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione once more says.

"Good, dismissed." Severus says and Hermione leaves the dudgeon, honestly she wants to get away from Snape as quickly as possible, before she says something else that will get her into trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**September 6** **th** **1991**

A little while after she left the Dungeons Hermione arrives at the hospital wing, having spent her entire time walking worrying about how her Papa is going to react to the fact that she got detention.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Poppy asks as she walks into the Hospital wing, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Hi, Pop… I mean Madam Pomfrey." Hermione quickly corrects, "No, I'm not hurt. Neville was hurt during potions and I wanted to check to see how he's doing." She explains.

"Ah, I see. I should have realised." Poppy says as she knows both Hermione and Neville out of Hogwarts so she really should have realised why Hermione would be there, "He needs rest, but you can stay for a few minutes."

"Thank you." Hermione says gratefully.

"He's over there." Poppy says, pointing to the bed where Neville is and seeing that Hermione gives Poppy a grateful look before heading over to her friend.

"Hey Nev." Hermione says as she sits down in the chair next to the bed he is lying in, "How are you feeling?" She asks in curious concern.

"Sore." Neville answers, "I really don't think potions is for me, Mione." He admits.

"Maybe not, but it was just your first lesson." Hermione reminds him, "I'll help you next time." She promises, "Even if we're not working together."

"Thanks, Mione." Neville says, sounding grateful, "How was the rest of the class?" he asks.

"Interesting." Hermione answers, "I got detention." Hermione says in a quick but quiet voice.

"You got detention?" Neville asks shocked, "You Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black got detention?" Neville asks, making sure his voice is only loud enough for Hermione to hear, being completely shocked and honestly he wouldn't be surprised if he heard wrong as that would be less of a surprise than Hermione getting detention.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "I talked back, said you weren't an idiot, and after you left he blamed Harry for what happened so I said it wasn't his fault." Hermione explains, "Papa's going to be so disappointed in me." She says, looking at the ground in shame.

"No, he's not." Neville says, reaching out and taking his friends hand, "The way Professor Snape was treating people wasn't okay, you stood up to him. Remus is going to be proud." Neville assures her.

"Maybe." Hermione says, then she realises what he is doing, "No, you were the one who was hurt I should be comforting you." She tells her friend.

"We're comforting each other, that's how friendship works." Neville says with a smile, one that Hermione returns.

* * *

After staying with Neville until Poppy told her to leave Hermione headed up to the library where she spent several hours in her own little corner studying until heading down to dinner.

"I would like to see you in my office after you finish dinner." Minerva tells Hermione after she has been sitting and eating for a few minutes.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione answers, knowing exactly what Minerva will want to talk to her about, and after telling Hermione that Minerva heads up to the staff table, just as Harry and Ron walk over to the table.

"Hermione." A voice says a few minutes after Minerva walked away and Hermione looks up to see Harry looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you again, for what you said to Snape." Harry tells her.

"You don't have to thank me." Hermione assures him, "Professor Snape's behaviour was out of line."

"That's one way to put it." Ron comments, "What's the git making you do for detention?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione answers, "it's tomorrow night." Hermione explains.

"Do you know how Neville is?" Harry asks as he knows Hermione and Neville are friends, everyone does.

"I visited him after class, he was resting." Hermione explains, "He's okay."

"Good, I'm glad." Harry says.

"Yeah." Hermione says and they drift into silence as they eat.

* * *

Twenty minutes after her conversation with Harry and Ron Hermione is knocking on the door to Minerva's office, not looking forward to the conversation she is going to have with her surrogate aunt, nor is she looking forward to how disappointed both Minerva and her Papa are going to be.

"Come in." Minerva's voice says as Hermione knocks and she walks in, "Close the door behind you, Hermione."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione says and after closing the door she walks over to the table that Minerva is sitting and she sits down across from her, "I take it that you want to talk about what happened in Professor Snape's class?" Hermione ask as that's what she assumes.

"You would be correct." Minerva confirms, "Would you like to tell me what happened? Why Professor Snape elected to give you detention?"

"Um, am I talking to Professor McGonagall right now or Minnie?" Hermione asks curious, as she knows that her answer to that question is different depending on whether she is talking to Minerva as her head of house or the person she has known her whole life.

"Minnie."

"Well, Papa warned me that Professor Snape likely won't treat me well because of how things were between them at school so I made sure I was extra prepared." Hermione explains, "It quickly became clear that Professor Snape wasn't going to treat me, or Harry, well and he kept asking Harry questions that he had no way to know, and he called me a silly girl when Harry commented that I had the answers, because I had my hand up." Hermione explains, "As class went on Neville accidently made a mistake that caused his cauldron to melt and caused his potion to spill out everywhere." Hermione explains, "He called Neville an idiot and blamed Harry, who wasn't even working with Neville." Hermione explains, "I spoke up said that Nev wasn't an idiot, and that Harry was focusing on his own work, and isn't that what he was supposed to be doing." Hermione explains, looking down at the ground as she doesn't want to see the disappointed look that she is sure is on Minerva's face, "Professor Snape gave me detention tomorrow at five and deducted twenty points."

"I see." Minerva says, frowning, "Hermione I want you to keep me informed of what Professor Snape's classes are like, especially how he treats you, Harry and Neville." Minerva says, and Hermione just gives a nod, still not looking up from what she is doing, "I'm not disappointed in you, Hermione."

"You're not?" Hermione asks surprised, looking up at her.

"No. I am surprised," Minerva corrects, "But it sounds as though you were just defending Harry and Neville." She explains, "Of course there is nothing I can do about the detention so you're going to have to serve that. I just suggest that you try not to talk back to Professor Snape as you serve your detention." Minerva informs Hermione.

"I'll try not to." Hermione answers, being pretty sure that it might be a challenge.

"Now, as your Head of House I have to inform your father that you received detention." Minerva tells Hermione, causing her to look disappointed, "But I am going to give you a choice, I can tell Remus what happened or you can." She says.

"I'll tell him." Hermione answers, not even really needing to think about it.

"Okay. You can use my fireplace to make a floo call." Minerva informs Hermione.

"I have to floo call him?" Hermione asks as even though she wants to see her father she doesn't want the reason to be to tell him that she got detention during her very first week, "Can't I write Papa a letter?"

"I think a floo call would be best." Minerva explains, "Remus is expecting a call from me, so he should be right by the fire." She says as she stands up.

"Okay." Hermione says, finding herself once more becoming nervous as she too stands up.

Even with her nerves, as she really doesn't want to see her father's disappointed look, Hermione forces herself to walk across the room and over to the fire. Once she is standing by the fire Minerva hands her floo power and Hermione calls her address, making the call with just her head in the fire.

As her head travels through the fire Hermione realises that her Papa was right all those years ago when he described what it was like. Once her head stops moving Hermione opens her eyes and she can't help but smile as she sees her living room.

"Papa?" Hermione calls and she hears footsteps.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Remus asks as he crouches down in front of the fire, "I was expecting a call from Minerva."

"I know, I'm with her." Hermione explains.

"I'm so happy to see you." Remus tells his daughter, "How are you? How's your first week going?" he asks.

"I'm good." Hermione says with a smile, "And my first week has been good… for the most part." Hermione explains.

"That's good, but what do you mean for the most part?" Remus asks, not liking the very specific words.

"I… I got detention today." Hermione informs her Papa, hating that she's going to disappoint him.

"You got detention?" Remus asks, sounding completely shocked as his daughter has never gotten in any kind of trouble, and Hermione nods, "What for?" he asks, assuming that there is a very good reason.

"I talked back to Professor Snape." Hermione answers, "Said that the way he was treating Harry, Neville and I all lesson was unfair." Hermione explains.

"Oh, I see." Remus answers, completely understanding now though there was a part of him that was hoping Snape would get over his school grudge and treat Harry and Hermione as their own people rather than their parents children, "I'm very proud you for defending yourself and others Hermione." Remus tells his daughter who looks surprised, "But Professor Snape is a teacher and you need to show him some level of respect, even if he doesn't do the same to you." Remus explains, frowning at that as he really doesn't like that, "Professor Snape is likely going to try and bait you so that he has a legitimate reason to get you into trouble, as hard as it Is you need to try not to let him." he explains, "I also want you to tell me about anything he says or does to you in lessons." Remus tells his daughter, planning on talking to both Minerva and Albus about Snape.

"I will." Hermione assures her Papa, "I'm sorry, Papa, I don't even know why I said it, I just couldn't stay quiet anymore."

"It's okay, Hermione. I know Professor Snape, I know it can be hard to say nothing to his taunts and cruelty, I just didn't expect him to be that way to students." Remus admits, not understanding how Snape could be cruel to students after what he experienced at school, "Do you know what you're going be doing for detention?"

"No. He just said that it's tomorrow at five." Hermione explains.

"Okay, I want you to write me as soon as you finish your detention and if he makes you do anything you're not comfortable with tell Minnie." Remus tells his daughter.

"I will." Hermione promises.

"Now, now were your other lessons?" Remus asks his daughter and Hermione begins to explain all about the classes that she has had other than potions.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after his daughter fire called him Remus stands up in front of the fireplace, the call with Hermione having just ended.

"Detention in her first week." Remus says to himself, "You'd be proud." He says to the picture of Sirius that his hidden behind pictures of Hermione from various points in her life, as he knows, without a doubt, that if Sirius was here not only would Sirius be thrilled about Hermione getting detention he would probably by her a present for standing up to Snape.

Walking over to his chair Remus finds himself becoming guilty as he realises that he is partly to blame for the way Snape is treating his daughter and he really hates that. Hermione should be able to enjoy school without having to suffer for what her fathers did, and it's not fair that she can't.

* * *

**September 7** **TH** **1991**

Even though it is weekend Hermione finds herself waking up just as early and as she did during the week and as Neville isn't back from the hospital wing yet Hermione heads down to the Great Hall alone and just like the last few days she doesn't get lost.

Once she finishes eating Hermione heads out of the Great Hall, but instead of heading up to the library she heads outside as there is something that she has been wanting to do all week, but hasn't had a chance.

Walking across the grounds Hermione walks for several minutes before she stops when the Whomping Willow comes into view, because she knows better than getting too close Hermione stops once she can see the entire tree and just stares.

"There you are." Hermione mutters to herself, as she thinks about this is it, the tree that leads to the one place, more than any other, where her father felt alone, where he spent so many nights in pain and afraid of what he becomes.

For a while Hermione just stares at the tree, tying to imagine what all those nights must have been like for her Papa. Hermione doesn't even know how long she spent staring at the tree before she tears her eyes away and walks over to a nearby tree, one that doesn't move, and sits down leaning against it. Once she is sitting down Hermione opens her bag and pulls out a book and parchment and gets started on some work, her eyes flickering up occasionally to look at the Willow.

* * *

Hours later Hermione has spent all day out studying on the grounds, looking at the Willow, but as she realises the time she realises that she should head in to have something to eat before her detention with Snape.

Just as she is about to walk into the Great Hall Hermione hears, "MIONE." And she turns to see Neville running down the stairs, almost tripping as he does.

"Nev." Hermione says, hurrying over to hug her friend, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Neville says as he returns the hug, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day." he comments, it being clear that he is worried.

"I was out on the grounds, I found a pretty good place to study. I'm sorry that I made you worry." Hermione tells her friend, feeling bad.

"It's okay." Neville assures her, "When do you start detention with Professor Snape?"

"Five, so I have just enough time to eat." Hermione explains.

"Then we should eat." Neville says, "I'll wait up for you in the common room." Neville tells his friend.

"Thanks Nev." Hermione says gratefully as the two of them head into the Great Hall.

* * *

After eating a hurried dinner Hermione heads to the potions room and knocks on the door.

"Enter." Professor Snape's voice and taking a calming breath Hermione walks into the room.

"Punctual, something you definitely didn't get from either of your fathers." Snape says with a sneer and Hermione forces herself to remember her Papa's words so that she doesn't rise to the bait, "Tonight you will be excising toad hearts, without magic." Snape tells Hermione, honestly it was the most disgusting detention that he could think off, "I intend to use them for potions so you best do careful work, something which neither of your fathers are capable of."

"Yes Sir." Hermione says, biting her tongue.

"And as I don't want any contamination there is no reason to use protective gloves." Snape adds.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione once more says.

"Get to work." Snape says, gesturing to the table nearby and Hermione nods, walks over to the table, sits down and gets to work without another word.

* * *

After hours of excising toad hearts, while listening to Snape make snide comments about her fathers for most of the time, which she struggled not to react to, Hermione has just enough time to go to a bathroom and thoroughly scrubbing her hands before heading back to the Gryffindor common room, getting there just before curfew.

As soon as Hermione walks into the Common room she spots Neville sitting by himself so she walks over to her friend and sits down in the armchair next to him.

"How was detention? What did he make you do?" Neville asks curious as Hermione sits down.

"Cut out toad hearts." Hermione explains, "It was really quiet disgusting." She comments.

"Sorry." Neville says with a frown.

"You have no reason to apologise." Hermione assures him.

"Have you see the notice board?" Neville asks curious.

"No, why?"

"We've got flying lessons on Thursday, with Slytherin." Neville reveals, looking far from happy about that.

"Really? That's not going to end well." Hermione says as she has only been at Hogwarts a week and she knows that.

"It's really not." Neville confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

"Have you been on a broom before, Mione?" Neville asks curious, being surprised that he doesn't know, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"No. Papa's not really a fan of flying so he didn't offer and I didn't ask." Hermione explains, finding herself frowning, "You haven't, have you?" Hermione asks as she doesn't think so.

"No." Neville confirms, "I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Me either." Hermione admits, "Maybe I can find a book to help." She says, pondering ways that could help.

"That would be good." Neville says, honestly wanting to find anything to help him with flying.

"We'll look tomorrow." Hermione says, "Right now I really need a shower." Hermione comments, standing up, "I'll see you in the morning."

"see you then." Neville says and Hermione heads upstairs and a couple of minutes Neville heads upstairs too.

* * *

**September 12** **th** **1991**

It has been five days since Hermione served her detention with Snape and ever since Hermione has been the perfect student, though she hasn't had a lesson with Snape again so that might be why.

It is dinner time on a Thursday, but not just any Thursday, the Thursday where Gryffindor and Slytherin had their first flying lesson, and just like Hermione suspected it would the lesson didn't go well. Neville broke his arm and Harry preformed a dangerous stunt which got him caught by Professor McGonagall, though, according to the conversation between Harry and Ron that Hermione has overheard that has led to Harry becoming the Gryffindor seeker.

Even though she promised her Papa she would try not to eavesdrop as much anymore Hermione finds herself listening in to a fight, and a challenge of a duel, between Harry, Ron and Malfoy and after hearing what they talked about she cannot stay quiet and act like she didn't hear.

"Excuse me." Hermione says after taking a deep breath, being pretty sure that this isn't going to go well but she has to try.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asks, but Hermione decides to ignore him and face Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying…." Hermione starts to say but she once more gets herself cut off by Ron.

"Bet you could." Ron says but Hermione continues to speak acting like she didn't hear him

"And you mustn't go wondering around the school at night." Hermione says, trying to get them to see sense, "Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be because you just don't know the castle well enough." Hermione says, knowing that because from her Papa's stories she knows that it takes a while to learn how to travel the castle at night without getting caught.

"How do you know that?" Harry asks, giving her a suspicious look.

"I just do." Hermione says, "It's not a good idea. You'll get in so much trouble."

"We'll it's my choice. It's none of your business." Harry informs Hermione.

"Goodbye." Ron says and the two of them walk off.

"I'm just trying to help." Hermione mutters as the two boys walk away.

* * *

Ever since her conversation with Harry and Ron Hermione debates what to do, a part of her thinks that she should tell someone, Minnie or Percy, but she quickly decides not to as she realises just how much trouble they will be in if she does that and after all that is what she is trying to prevent. So, after a lot of debating Hermione decides that she will try again herself to stop them.

As she is always the last to full asleep Hermione isn't overly surprised when her roommates fall asleep early, in fact this time she finds it quiet useful, and so once the sounds of her four roommates sleeping fill the room Hermione climbs out of bed, puts on her bathrobe and heads downstairs, making sure she has he wand on her as she does.

Once downstairs Hermione makes her way over to one of the armchairs and sits down, leaving the light off.

Hermione hasn't been sitting for very long when she hears footsteps and one the footsteps are closer, and as she is sure that they belong to who she suspects Hermione speaks,

"I can't believe you are going to do this, Harry." Hermione says as she turns on a light, a frown on her face.

"You." Ron says, sounding furious, "Go back to bed!"

"I considered telling your brother." Hermione tells Ron, anger in her voice, "As a prefect I though he could stop you." Hermione explains, and after giving her angry looks Harry just pushes Ron saying,

"Come on." As he goes.

As she watches them go Hermione realises that she just can't let them go and so, against her better judgement, Hermione follows behind.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor?" Hermione asks once she has followed them out of the portrait hole, "When you get caught you're going make Gryffindor lose so many points and Slytherin will win the house cup, again." Hermione says, using an argument that she hopes will work on them.

"You lost twenty points during first week." Harry argues.

"Yes, but I earned them back in Professor McGonagall's class." Hermione argues, "If you do this you'll lose more than you can earn back."

"Oh, just go away." Ron says, sounding annoyed.

"You know what fine!" Hermione says angrily, "I was just trying to help." Hermione explains, "Remember that when you're in detention, or in Professor McGonagall's office, or the Headmaster's, explaining yourselves." Hermione says angrily as she turns back to the portrait, "You are so…." Hermione starts to say, but she finds herself trailing off when she realises that the portrait is empty, something her Papa didn't warn her about, "Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asks, panic filling her voice and making it sound shrill.

"That's your problem." Ron informs her, 'We've got to go, we're going to be late." Ron says and he and Harry start walking. As the boys walk away Hermione ways her options and as she does she realises that there is only one so she runs and catches up with Harry and Ron as they reach the end of the corridor.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione informs them.

"No, you're not." Harry says, looking angry.

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to wait here for Filch to catch me." Hermione says, knowing from her father that she really doesn't want that, "If he finds all three of us I'll just tell him that I was trying to stop you, and you'll back me up." Hermione says, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"You've got some nerve…." Ron starts to say loudly, sounding furious.

"Shut up! Both of you." Harry says, causing Ron and Hermione to both quickly shut their mouths, "I heard something." Harry says and as the three of them are quiet they all hear the sound that Harry heard, it sounds like some kind of snuffling.

"Mrs Norris?" Ron asks.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione answers as she and Harry take a few tentative steps, "Neville?" Hermione asks as she sees her friend fast asleep, curled up in a ball. Seeing him Hermione squats down next to him, "Nev." Hermione says, gently shaking him.

"Mione!" Neville says, sounding glad, "Thank goodness you found me. I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password." He explains.

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it doesn't matter, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Harry explains.

"How's your arm?" Hermione asks, feeling bad that she didn't go and check on her friend.

"Fine." Neville says as Hermione helps him stand up, "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." He explains.

"Good." Hermione says with a glad smile.

"Look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere." Harry says, "We'll see you later."

"Don't leave me!" Neville says, looking between them all but his eyes linger on Hermione, "I don't want to stay here alone. The Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Neville explains and as he does Ron looks at his watch.

"if either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned the Curse of the Bogies that Quirrell told us about and I'll use it on you." Ron says, looking between Neville and Hermione.

Hearing that Hermione opens her mouth, and is about to explain how to do the curse but before she can Harry hisses at her and beckons them forward, and together the four of them start to walk.

As she sneaks through the corridors with Harry, Ron and Neville Hermione can't help but be reminded of some of her Papa's stories, a lot of which start out with four Gryffindor students sneaking through the castle; she just hopes that this ends with a lot less trouble than everyone of her Papa's stories.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville arrive at the Trophy room and for a few more minutes they just stand in silence, all four of them not wanting to make a sound in case It leads to them getting caught.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out." Ron comments, but before anyone can answer him all four of them hear someone speak and that someone definitely isn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Filch says to Mrs. Norris and the second he hears that Harry realises what it means so he waves madly at Hermione, Ron and Neville and they all scurry towards another door and head down the adjoining corridor.

"This way." Harry mouths as the group of four begin to creep down a long gallery, one that's full of suits of armour. As they make their way down the gallery they can hear Filch getting closer. Not being able to help his fear Neville lets out a squeak and breaks into a run, but after a second he trips, falling into a suit of armour, and taking Ron with him as he does.

"RUN!" Harry yells as he and Hermione help the two boys up and together all four of them run as fast as they and own the gallery, not looking back.

Even though he has no idea where they are going, Hermione was right about him not knowing the castle well enough yet, Harry leads the group and they just run, down the gallery, around corners, down corridors, through a tapestry that lead them to a hidden passage way which lets out near their charms classroom, miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him." Harry pants as he leans against the wall.

"I told you, I told you." Hermione gasps as she clutches a stich in her chest as while she is quiet fit that was a lot of running.

"Mione." Neville says, shaking his head as if to say not now.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower." Ron comments, "As quickly as possible." He adds.

"Malfoy tricked you." Hermione says to Harry, needing him to realise that, "You know that, right? He was never going to meet you." Hermione says a she realised that the second Filch came in, "Filch new someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Let's go." Harry says, not wanting to admit that Hermione was right. Once he says that the group start walking but they don't even manage to walk a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a class room in front of them, and the second it does Hermione realises that thing are going to get so much worse, because with it being Peeves who has just come out of the classroom that is the only possibility.

"Shut up, Peeves." Harry says, "Please, shut up, you'll get us thrown out." He says and as he does Hermione realises that that is probably the wrong thing to say, so she quickly runs through what her Papa told her so that she can think of something better to say.

"Wondering around at midnight, ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." Peeves says.

"We won't if you don't give us away." Hermione says it, being the first thing she can think to say, "You wouldn't want to help Filch, would you?" Hermione asks and as she does Peeves stops for a second, almost like he is pondering Hermione's words.

"Oh, get out the way." Ron says, taking a swipe at Peeves as, according to him, he's taking way too long. The second Ron takes his swipe it becomes all too clear how much of a mistake that was as Peeves starts to yell,

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Having no choice, the four young students duck under Peeves and run for their lives. They run down the entire corridor until the slam into a door, a door that is locked.

"This is it!" Ron says as he pushes at the door, "We're done for it! This is the end." He says as they all here footsteps. Footsteps that undoubtable belong to Filch running towards Peeves voice.

"Oh, move over." Hermione says as she grabs Harry's wand that is out as it will be quicker than her grabbing her own, "Alohomora." Hermione whispers as she taps the lock.

As the door opens the four of them quickly pile through, shut the door behind them and then they all press their ears against it, listening, or more specifically Harry, Hermione and Ron listen to Peeves refuse to help Filch while Neville looks around the room, and the second he does he regrets it. So, quickly turning back to the others Neville starts to tug on both Hermione and Harry's robes.

"What is it, Nev?" Hermione asks, turning around and the second she finds herself facing something that her Papa's stories didn't prepare her for.

Standing in the corridor, the corridor that Hermione now realises is the forbidden third floor one is a monstrous dog, a dog that files the entire space between the celling and floor, a dog that has three heads.

For several, what feels like, long seconds Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville just stare at the creature in shock and they stare back at it, it being clear that it is shocked too; though as they are staring Hermione notices something that the others don't, the fact that the dog is standing on a trap door.

Being the first one able to react Harry turns the doorknob and they all fall backwards. Once they are all through the doorway Harry closes and locks the doorway and once again they start to run, and they don't stop.

* * *

After a few minutes of fast running, during which time they surprisingly aren't caught, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron arrive back at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who is thankfully back in her frame.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat Lady asks as soon as she sees them.

"Never mind that, pig snout, pig snout." Harry pants and once the portrait swings forward they all scramble inside and collapse into armchairs.

For a while Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron just sit, trembling, all four of them terrified, none of them sure whether they'll be able to speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keep a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally asks, being the first one to regain the ability of speak, "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." He says and hearing that comment Hermione gets her speaking ability back too, and feels her anger grow.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione ask, looking between Harry, Neville and Ron, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asks, not being able to believe that none of them noticed.

"The floor?" Harry asks shocked, "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." He reveals.

"No, not the floor." Hermione says, sounding annoyed as she really can't believe that none of them noticed, "It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione says, glaring at Harry and Ron, "I really hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed, or expelled." Hermione says angrily, and for the first time Ron and Harry see the grey flicks in Hermione's eyes being more noticeable, as she can't even imagine what either of those options would do to her Papa and she never wants him to have to, "Now, if you don't mid, I'm going to bed." Hermione say before heading upstairs.

* * *

Within two minutes of leaving the common room Hermione is sitting up in her bed and she is has almost started writing a letter to her Papa when logic catches up to her,

"I can't put that in a letter." Hermione realises and so she puts what she is writing away and decides to tell her Papa when she sees him at Christmas.

After she puts her letter up Hermione finds herself running through everything that happened and wondering what is going on? As she knows Albus well Hermione knows that he would never have something like that in the school without a very good reason, but for the life of her she can't think of a reason. What would be so important, and probably so dangerous that he would risk student's safety like that?

Realising that she isn't going to get her answers tonight Hermione closers her eye sand attempts to full to sleep, her mind running through the questions she has as she dose.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

 **TO THE GUEST REVIWER ABOUT SIRIUS:** You’re going to have to wait and see exactly why Sirius breaks out of Azkaban, there is going to be a slight difference from canon. Although as I edit this I’m starting to get another idea regarding Sirius that I’m tempted to go with, but either way be assured that Hermione is Sirius’s first priority.

* * *

 

**September 24 th 1991**

It has been eleven days since Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville accidently found the three headed dogs and since then the only time Hermione has spoken to Harry and Ron is when Harry received a Nimbus 2000 broom from Minerva to use when playing Seeker.

Even though both Neville and Hermione are a little curious about the creature, Hermione slightly more than Neville, neither are very keen to have another run in with it and so they have tried to put it out of their minds, though Hermione, to tell the truth, keeps thinking of more things that she wants to talk to her Papa about when she goes home for Christmas.

Even though it is about one am Hermione is wide awake, sitting in the common room sitting by the window and just staring out at the moon, the full moon.

“I thought I’d find you down here.” A voice says and Hermione turns to see Neville walking down from the boys dormitory, “He’ll be okay, Mione.” Neville says as he walks over to his friend, “He always is.” He says a she sits down next to Hermione, trying to be reassuring.

“He’s not always.” Hermione answers, “This will be the first time no ones waiting for him.” Hermione says, pain in her voice.

“I’m sure Dan and Emma are.” Neville says as he is sure that they would be.

“It’s not the same.” Hermione says, shaking her head and looking back to the moon, “When it first happened he had his parents.” Hermione tells Neville, “At school, and after, he had Dad and Uncle James, and Peter.” Hermione says, “And after…… after he had me.” Hermione says, both of them knowing what after means, “This is the first time he’ll be alone, the first time he’ll have no one waiting for him, no one to help.”

“Your Papa’s strong, Mione.” Neville reminds Hermione, “He always makes it through, he always recovers.”

“They’re getting worse, Nev.” Hermione says, tears coming to her eyes, “It’s getting harder for him to recover, and I should be there to help.” She tells him, “He needs me.” She says as tears start to roll down her face and as they do Neville leans over and hugs his friend, having no idea what else to do.

“Oh, Mione, he’ll be okay.” Neville says as he rubs Hermione’s back in comfort, “And we both know that you worrying about him is the last thing that he’d want.”

“I can’t not.” Hermione answers as she rests her head on Neville’s shoulder and the two of them drift into silence.

“Are you ever planning on talking to Harry and Ron again?” Neville asks curious, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“I don’t know.” Hermione answers, pushing back from Neville, “They were so reckless. They could have gotten so much trouble… and I don’t know how to talk to them.” Hermione admits, “I’ve never been really good at talking to other children, other than you of course.”

“Me either.” Neville responds and the two of them exchange smiles, “We should go to bed, you know Remus would want you to look after yourself and not worry about him.”

“Yes, I know.” Hermione confirms, and with one last, long, look at the moon Hermione stands up, and both she and Neville head up to bed, Neville looking worriedly at his friend as she goes.

* * *

 

After not much sleep as it took her a while to fall asleep and she kept waking up, Hermione gets up and all day Neville notices that Hermione is distracted and honestly he doesn’t blame her.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” Hermione tells Neville after they walk out of their last class, “I need….” She starts to say, but Neville cuts her off,

“I know. I’ll see you later.” Neville says and the two of them go in different directions. When Neville rounds the corner he almost runs right into some, “Oh, I’m sorry, Harry.” Neville says when he realises who the person is.

“It’s okay.” Harry assures him, “Is Hermione okay?” he asks as even though he finds Hermione annoying a lot of the time he still feels a desire to make sure she’s okay as she hasn’t seemed like it all day.

“Why do you ask?” Neville asks, stuttering slightly as he tries to think of a lie.

“She hasn’t seemed like herself today.” Harry explains to Neville, “She’s seemed distracted, like something’s wrong.” Harry explains, as he’s noticed all day that something seems wrong with Hermione, he’s just not sure if anyone else has, “You’re friends, do you know if she’s okay?” he asks, it being clear that he is actually concerned.

“She’s fine.” Neville lies, “She’s just worried about potions, and Snape.” He says, it being the first lie he can think off.

“Oh, okay.” Harry says, feeling a bit better, “Are you coming to dinner?” He asks curious.

“Yeah.” Neville answers and the two of them head down to dinner, Neville still being concerned while Harry isn’t.

* * *

 

After leaving Neville Hermione makes her way to Minerva’s office as she knows that if anyone at Hogwarts knows how her Papa is doing after the fall moon then it would be here. Once Hermione gets to Minerva’s office she knocks on the door and hopes that her Head of House and surrogate Aunt is there.

“Enter.” Minerva’s voice says and as Hermione walks into the room she doesn’t look at all surprised to see her.

“Professor, I was wondering…..” Hermione starts to ask, but Minerva cuts her off.

“He’s okay.” Minerva says, answering the question because she knows what Hermione is going to asks.

“He is?” Hermione asks, sounding relieved.

“Yes, he’s recovering I spoke to him several hours ago and he is expecting you call.” Minerva informs Hermione.

“My call?” Hermione asks, then she realises what that means, “You mean…...” Hermione starts to ask.

“Yes, I do.”  Minerva confirms, “This will not be a regular occurrence, but I know you need to reassure yourself this time.” She explains.

“Thank you, Minnie.” Hermione says gratefully.

“You better make the call I’m sure he’s just as anxious as you are.” Minerva informs Hermione.

“Okay.” Hermione says before walking over to the fireplace and making the call.

Just like the last time she made a floo call Hermione keeps her eyes closed until her head stops moving, and once it does she opens them and once more sees her lounge room, with a pair of legs sitting on the chair that her Papa frequently sits in.

“Papa.” Hermione says.

“Hermione.” Remus says and he moves, quiet slowly, over to the fire and squats down, “I’ve missed you.” He tells her.

“I’ve missed you to.” Hermione responds, “Are you alright?” she asks concerned.

“It was no worse than usual.” Remus assures his daughter, “How school?”

“Good.” Hermione answers, being tempted to explain about the three headed dog but as Minerva can hear she figures that it wouldn’t be a good idea, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to give you chocolate, and a hug.”

“Oh Hermione, you have no reason to apologise.” Remus assures his daughter, hating that she thinks she should, “You’re at Hogwarts, I want you to enjoy yourself, learn lots, and stop worrying about me.” Remus tells his daughter.

“I’ll try.” Hermione answers.

“Please do more than try, Hermione.” Remus tells his daughter, “Isn’t it dinner time? Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.” Hermione answers.

“Go, eat.” Remus tells his daughter, “I love you, Hermione.” He tells his daughter.

“Love you too, Papa.” Hermione says before pulling her head back and ending the call.

Once she is fully back in Minerva’s office Hermione takes a moment to collect herself before she stands up,

“Thank you for letting me do that.” Hermione says gratefully.

“You’re welcome, Hermione.” Minerva says, “You better head off to dinner.” She says.

“Yes, I guess I should, thank you again.” Hermione says before leaving the office, feeling much better than when she entered.

* * *

 

**October 31 st 1991**

It has been a little over five weeks since the first full moon since Hermione started Hogwarts. For the most part Hermione, along with Neville, are very much enjoying their time at Hogwarts, with one big exception. Potions class is something that isn’t very enjoyable for Hermione, Neville or even Harry as Neville isn’t very skilled and Snape makes his nerves worse which leads to more accidents, and Snape is determine to see Harry and Hermione as only their parents’ children and nothing else. So, every potion class the two of them have to endure Snape treating them very unfairly. Surprisingly Hermione hasn’t received another detention as she has managed not to talk back to him, even though there have been times when she desperately wants to, but Snape has taken a lot of points from both of them.

It is Halloween and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron, along with the rest of their classmates are in the Charms class that everyone has been looking forward to, making objects fly.

“Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick.” Professor Flitwick tells the class, “And saying the magic words properly is very important, too- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said ‘s’ instead of ‘f’ and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.” he informs the class before separating them into groups.

To Hermione’s annoyance, as she hasn’t talked to him or Harry since the day Harry’s broom arrived, she has been partnered with Ron.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron shouts, waving his long arms like a windmill.

“No, you’re saying it wrong.” Hermione says annoyed, “It’s Win-gar-dium- levi-o-sa. You need to make the ‘gar’ nice and long.” Hermione says, honestly trying to help.

“You do it, then, if you’re so clever.” Ron snarls, seeing Hermione as annoying rather than helpful.

“Fine, I will.” Hermione says, honestly Ron is getting on her last nerve, as she rolls up her sleeves, flicks her wand and says, “Wingardium Leviosa.” Causing the feather to rise of her desk and hover above everyone’s head.

“Oh, well do.” Professor Flitwick says, clapping at Hermione, “Everyone see here, Miss Granger’s done it.” He says and for a second Hermione is confused then she realises who he is talking about as she hasn’t completely gotten used to going by Granger yet.

For the rest of the class it is clear to Hermione that Ron isn’t too happy with her so she chooses to ignore him and instead helps Neville, helps him learn, and by the end of the class he manages to cast the charm perfectly.

“Thank you, Mione. Thank you so much.” Neville says to his friend as they leave Charms class, a great smile on his face.

“You don’t have to thank me, Neville.” Hermione says, “You did it on your own. You have the potential inside of you, you just have to believe in yourself, just like I believe in you.” She tells him and the two of them exchange smiles, as they do, they both hear the loud voice of Ron,

“It’s wonder no one can stand her.” He says, “She’s a nightmare, honestly.” Ron says and it is more than clear exactly who he is talking about.

“Mione.” Neville says worriedly and he turns to his friend who has tears running down his face, “MIONE.” He calls as Hermione knocks into Harry and goes running off.

“I think she heard you.” Harry comments.

“So, she must’ve noticed she’s got no friends.” Ron comments.

“Yes, she does.” Neville says, feeling a sense of bravery that he hasn’t felt before, “I’m her friend, and I don’t like it when anyone talks that way about my friend.” He says before angrily pushing past Ron and chasing after Hermione.

* * *

 

After leaving Harry and Ron Neville checks all the places that Hermione is likely to have gone, Gryffindor Tower, the Library, the tree that she likes to study at as well as just sit by, but to Neville’s disappointment he doesn’t find his friend anywhere. Honestly Neville is just about to go ask Minerva whether she has seen her when Parvati Patil informs him that she is crying in the girl’s bathroom, and so he heads right there.

For a few minutes Neville waits outside the bathroom, debating what to do, but then after he is reasonably sure that Hermione is the only one inside Neville heads inside the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, and feeling very awkward in doing so, Neville heads over to the only closed stall and knocks on the door,

“Mione.” He says as he does, and hears someone crying.

“Nev.” Hermione says, through her tears, though she doesn’t open the door, “You shouldn’t be in here.”

“My friend needs me, where else should I be?” Neville asks, “Don’t listen to Ron, he was just jealous, being mean. You’re not a nightmare Mione.” Neville assures his friend.

“He was right.” Hermione says, it being clear that she believes that which causes Neville to frown, “Go to class, Neville.” She says, it being clear that she is still crying.

“I will when you do.” Neville responds.

“I’m not going to class.” Hermione says, “And I want to be left alone.”

“Mione…” Neville starts to say.

“Please Nev, leave me alone.” Hermione begs.

For a few seconds Neville debates what to do then he makes his decision, “Okay, I’ll go, but only so that I can make notes on what you missed and collect your homework.” Neville says, knowing Hermione will want that when she is feeling better, “I’ll be back.” Neville promises before leaving his friend, wondering whether he made the right decision.

Even though it means a lot to Hermione that Neville came once he leaves she is a little glad he is gone as what she wants the most right now is to be alone, because Ron was right, she is a nightmare.

* * *

 

For the rest of the afternoon Neville finds himself worrying about his friend more than anything else and because of that he sits as far away from Ron as he can during classes and the only reason he pays attention at all is so that he can give Hermione the right information.

Once classes end for the day Neville doesn’t follow the rest of the school to the Great Hall instead he headed back to the bathroom where Hermione is. Entering the bathroom, it feeling slightly less odd to do it this time, Neville heads over to the stall where Hermione was before, the stall that still has its door closed and knocks,

“Leave me alone.” Hermione says, it being clear that she is still crying.

“No.” Neville says as he sits down next to the stall, “I’m not leaving this time, Mione. I’m going to wait here until you’re ready to come out.” He says, “The rest of the school is at the feast, we’re not going to be disturbed.” He informs her, making himself comfortable because he knows that it could be a while.

“Thank you.” Hermione’s voice says, it being barley loud enough for Neville to hear.

“You’re welcome.” Neville responds and the two of them drift into silence, the only sound being that of Hermione crying.

Honestly Neville isn’t even sure how long he has been sitting on the bathroom floor when the door opens and something, which is clearly not a teacher or student, walks in,

“Mione, you need to come out! You need to come out right now!” Neville says banging on the door, sounding completely panicked, as a troll comes into the bathroom, “MIONE.” Neville yells in terror as the troll starts to walk towards them.

“What is it?” Hermione asks, opening the door and looking at Neville, her eyes being more grey than brown, just like they always are when she is feeling a particular strong emotion, usually sadness, wonder, or fear, but because Neville isn’t sure he can form anymore words he just points and Hermione turns to see a twelve-foot-tall, grey troll, and the second she sees it she lets out a terrified scream which causes the troll to swing at them. Reacting on instinct both Hermione and Neville just pull each other to the ground, both trying to get the other out of the way of the troll’s club.

As Hermione and Neville try and get away from the troll, which is advancing on them, while protecting each other, the door opens once more and Harry and Ron run in.

“Confuse it!” Harry says, sounding desperate as he seizes a tap and throws it as hard as he can against the wall, to the relief of both Hermione and Neville that makes the troll stop and looks around.

Once the troll spots Harry and realises that he was the source of the noise it starts to head towards him, raising his club as he does.

Seeing that Ron throws another pipe, but this time at the roll as he yells, “Oy, pea-brain.”  Even though the troll didn’t seem to notice getting hit it definitely did notice Ron yelling and so it once more changes course and heads towards him, allowing Harry to slip around and get to Hermione and Neville,

“Come on, run, run!” Harry yells at Hermione and Neville trying to pull them towards the door, but they are both seem to be frozen in terror, “NEVILLE! HERMIONE! COME ON.” He yells and that seems to get through to Neville.

“Mione, we’ve got to move.” Neville says to his friend, honestly he isn’t surprised that she is so shocked as Remus has been telling her about magical creatures for a long time so she knows how dangerous they are.

“Right, move.” Hermione says, Neville’s and Harry’s words finally getting through to her, but that’s not going to be as easy as all the yelling has seemed to make the toll crazy it heads straight to Ron, who has no escape.

Realising that he has to do something Harry does the first thing he can think of and leaps onto the troll, managing to get his arms around the troll’s neck from behind. As Harry jumps he has his wand in his hand, which goes up the troll’s nostrils.

Unsurprisingly the troll quickly reacts to that, causing Harry to have to cling on for dear life as it turns and tries to either throw Harry off, rip him of or hit him with the club.

“HARRY.” Hermione and Neville both yell, having no idea what to do to help, as Ron pulls out his wand and says the first spell that comes to mind,

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

The second Ron speaks the enchantment the club flies out of the trolls hand, rises high in the air then turns and drops, with a crack, onto the trolls head. After being hit with its own club the troll sways on the spot then falls flat on its face, causing the whole room to tremble as it does.

After a few seconds Harry gets to his feet, and as Ron stands with his wand still raised Hermione manages to find her voice,

“Is it dead?” She asks.

“I don’t think so.” Harry answers, “I think it’s just been knocked out.” He comments as he bends down and pulls his wand out of the troll’s nostril. As it is now covered in what looks to be lumpy grey glue he uses the troll’s trousers to clean it.

“Troll boogers, gross.” Neville, who is still looking quiet terrified, responds.

“You’re telling me.” Harry comments and as he does there is a slamming sound and loud footsteps which causes all four of them to look up just in time to see Minerva, closely followed by Snape and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Quirrell, burst in the room.

As the burst into the room Quirrell clutches his heart, Snape bends over the troll and Hermione and Neville quickly realises that Minerva is furious as her lips are thin and white. Looking at Minerva both of them are sure that they have never seen her looking so angry, which says a lot considering they have both been spending time with her for their entire life.

“What on earth were you thinking off?” Minerva asks, looking at Harry and Ron, sounding completely furious, it being clear that she hasn’t noticed Hermione and Neville, “You’re lucky you weren’t killed. Why aren’t you in your dormitory?” Minerva asks as Snape gives Harry a piercing look.

“Please, Professor, they were looking for me.” Hermione says, knowing what she has to do, knowing what the right thing to do is.

“Miss Granger! Mr Longbottom!” Minerva says, honestly shocked to see the two of them.

“I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own… you know, because I’ve read all about them.” Hermione lies, trying to be as convincing as possible as she knows that there is no way for them all to get out of trouble and Harry, Ron and Neville wouldn’t be in the mess if it wasn’t for her. After all, Neville was only in the bathroom because he was worried about her and it is clear that Harry and Ron came looking for her, so she should take the blame, “If they hadn’t found me, I’d be dead now.” Hermione says, “Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron knocked it out with its own club and Neville got me out of the way.” She explains, “They didn’t have time to come fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when it arrived.” Hermione explains as the three boys try their best to make it look like this isn’t new information to them.

“Well, in that case.” Minerva says, staring at the four of them, not completely believing the story, not that Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron can tell that, “Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tacking a mountain troll on your own?” Minerva asks, looking straight at Hermione in an attempt to read the truth on the girls face, but Hermione is looking down at the ground so that Minerva can’t do that very thing, “Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, and I’m very disappointed in you.” Minerva says, and honestly those words hurt Hermione more than any amount of points, before looking between Harry, Ron and Neville, “Well, I still stay you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. Each of you win Gryffindor five points and Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this.” Minerva says, “If none of you are hurt at all then you better head back to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.” She reveals and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron all start to walk towards the door.

“Hold on Miss Granger, I would like a word with you in the hallway first.” Minerva says causing Harry and Ron to exchange looks and Neville to look worried at Hermione.

“Yes, Professor.” Hermione says and the four students and Minerva head out of the bathroom.

“Hurry along.” Minerva says to the three boys, who seem to make no effort to walk more than a few steps outside of the corridor, and with one last look at Hermione Harry, Ron and Neville head down their corridor, heading towards Gryffindor tower.

“What really happened?” Minerva asks Hermione once the two of them are alone in the corridor. 

“I told you, I went looking for the troll, Harry, Ron and Neville came to find me.” Hermione answers, once more attempting to lie as she wants to protect the others.

“Hermione I’ve been spending time with you for most of your life. I’ve watched you grow up and I know that going after a troll because you read about them isn’t something you’d ever do; you know better.” Minerva says, being able to tell that Hermione is lying but she doesn’t know why or what the real story is, “If you want to change your story now’s your chance.”

“No, I think I’m going to stick with that one.” Hermione admits, and then, feeling a sense of bravery that she could have used earlier she says, “I better go, I wouldn’t want to be out of bed after curfew. Goodnight Professor.” Hermione says before she starts to walk down the corridor, forcing herself not to look back at her surrogate aunt.

“I’m going to tell your father about this, Hermione.” Minerva say and honestly those nine simple words fill Hermione with dreed, but even so Hermione forces herself to keep walking and not think about the fact that her father is going to be very disappointed.

* * *

 

A couple of minutes after leaving Minerva Hermione walks into the Gryffindor corridor where Harry, Ron and Neville are all waiting for her.

“What did Professor McGonagall want?” Harry asks as soon as he sees her.

“She wanted the truth, but I told her that I already told her it.” Hermione reveals.

“Thanks.” Harry, Ron and Neville say together.

“Thank you, all of you.” Hermione says, looking between the three.  

“We should eat.” Ron suggests.

“Yeah, we should.” Neville says and together the four head over to the plates, it being clear that they have all just become friends, as it turns out that’s a side effect of fighting a mountain troll together.

* * *

 

**November 1 st 1991**

The next morning it becomes clear that the Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville’s friendship wasn’t just a one-night thing, but a real one. Together they head down to breakfast and happily talk the entire walk.

“Here comes mail.” Ron comments a few minutes after the group of four sit down to eat.

Even though it has been two months since they started Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville still aren’t used to the sight of a hundred owls so they all look up and watch, as they do Hermione sees a very familiar owl, coming towards her.

As he noticed the same thing Neville looks at Hermione who is sitting right next to him and notices that his friend has paled. So, he reaches out and takes her hand under the table, just as Omega drops a letter in front of her.

“Read it, you’ll wonders and worry all day if you don’t.” Neville whispers to Hermione.

“Okay.” Hermione says as she reaches out and takes the letter.

“Are you okay, Hermione?” Harry asks concerned.

“Professor McGonagall said that she was going to write my parents. This would be the response.” Hermione explains as she fiddles with the letter.

“Oh, that’s not going to be pleasant.” Ron says, feeling sorry for Hermione.

“No, it’s not.” Hermione confirms as she takes a deep breath and opens the letter,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Minerva informed me of what happened last night and first I would like to say that I am very glad that you are okay, trolls are dangerous and you are very lucky that you weren’t hurt._

_Second, Minerva told me the story that you told her and I agree, you wouldn’t do that, you should know better, I taught you better. I will be asking you what really happens when you come home, and you will tell me the truth. A troll is dangerous Hermione and you could have been killed, if it you did go looking for the troll, however unlikely that I feel that is, I am very disappointed in you. You do not go looking for something that would kill you in a second If given the chance, Hermione. I thought I taught you that._

_I hope you enjoy your next few weeks at Hogwarts and don’t get into any more dangerous situations._

_Love Papa_

As she reads the letter Hermione feels as sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach growing as she hates that her Papa is so disappointed in her.

“Bad?” Harry asks when Hermione finally looks up from her letter.

“Yes, my father’s very disappointed in me.” Hermione says, having had to choose her words very carefully.

“Well, it’s not all bad, he’ll probably forget all about it by the time the holidays start.” Ron says, trying to be helpful, “Cheer up we’ve got potions.” He jokes and he receives three shocked looks in response.

“I was kidding.” Ron explains.

“Yes, the perfect way to start the morning. Snape trying to take an even fifty points of us.” Harry says.

“I think after last night he’s going to aim for one hundred.”  Hermione comments as honestly it would not surprise her.

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Ron says, “The git seems to really hate you two.” He says, looking between Hermione and Harry.

“That he does.” Harry confirms, looking like he is about to ask something.

“We should head do the dungeons, the quicker potions start the quicker it will be over.” Hermione comments, wanting to say something before Harry can ask his question as she suspects that it may be something along the lines of, ‘do you know why’ and she doesn’t want to lie.

“True.” Neville says, realising what Hermione is trying to do, and without another word the four of them get up and head out the great hall, all four of them wondering whether potions will be better or worse now that they are all friends.

* * *

 

PLEASE REVIEW.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.**

**AN1:** THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

 

**November 15 th 1991**

It has been two weeks since Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville became friends after facing a troll and ever since the group of four have hardly been apart. All four of them are glad for the friendship though Hermione, and even to the lesser extent Neville, watch every word they say as Hermione hasn’t told either Harry or Ron the truth about herself.

It is the Friday before Harry’s first Quidditch match and Hermione, Ron and Neville are sitting in the common room, Hermione is looking over the boys’ charms homework. Harry was with them but he left a few minutes earlier to go and attempt to get a book back from Snape that he confiscated with no apparent reason.

“Honestly Ronald, have you heard of proof reading your work? You’ve made a few quiet simple spelling mistakes.” Hermione informs him.

“I was in a rush.” Ron say with a shrug and a she does Harry hurries over to them, looking like he ran the entire way back from the staff room.

“Did you get it?” Neville asks as Harry sits back down,

“What’s the matter?” Ron asks and as he does Harry signals to lean in so that’s exactly what they do.

“I went up to the staff room and Snape and Filch were inside. Snape’s leg was bloody and Filch was handing him bandages. Snape was talking about ‘the bloody thing’ and ‘how can you keep your eyes on all three heads at once’.” Harry explains in a hushed whisper, “You know what this means?” he asks, “He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That’s where he was going when Ron and I saw him, he’s after whatever it’s guarding! And I’d bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to make a diversion!” Harry explains to Hermione, everything making complete sense to him.

“No... I don’t think so.” Hermione says, her eyes widening, “If it’s something professor Dumbledore was trying to keep safe he wouldn’t steal it, no matter how unpleasant he is.” Hermione says as she knows that Albus wouldn’t have someone at Hogwarts he didn’t trust, and from what she has seen, heard and experienced over the years Professor Snape seems to be one of the teaches that Albus trust the most.  

“Honestly Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something.” Ron says annoyed.

“It’s not that.” Hermione quickly snaps, “Professor Dumbledore obviously trusts Professor Snape, there has to be a reason for that, and if that’s true then I don’t see Professor Snape trying to steal something he’s keeping safe.” Hermione explains, knowing that she is using personal experience and knowledge which may be hard to explain.

“What makes you think that?” Harry asks, once more getting the feeling that Hermione knows something he doesn’t.

“I just do.” Hermione answers, realising that she is going to have to tell Harry, at least, the truth soon but not sure when she is going to do that as she is pretty sure that once she does as it may just be the end of her friendship with Harry.

“Well I wouldn’t put anything past Snape.” Ron comments, “But what’s he after? Wat’s the do guarding?” he asks.

“That would be the questions we’re all wondering.” Neville comments and the four of them drift into silence, all of them thinking about what is really going on.

* * *

 

**November 16 th 1991**

The day has finally come, the day of Harry’s first Quidditch game. All morning it has been clear that Harry has been nervous, so much so that he barely ate breakfast.

That was about an hour ago and since then the match has started and Hermione, Neville and Ron are sitting together in the stands, all four of them cheering for their friend. The game has been going on for a little while when they hear,

“Bud up there, move along.” And Hermione, Ron and Neville turn to see,

“Hagrid.” The trio says and they squeeze together so that Hagrid can join them.

“Bin wathin’ from me hut,” Hagrid says as he pats the large pair of binoculars that are around his neck, “But it isn’t the same as bein’ in the crowd.” Hagrid comments, “No sign of the Snitch yet, en?”

“No.” Neville answers.

“Harry hasn’t had much to do.” Ron adds

“Kept outta trouble, though, that’s something.” Hagrid says and the four of them continue to watch the match

A couple of minutes after Hagrid joined Hermione, Ron and Neville the commentator, a friend of Ron’s brother by the name of Lee Jordan, says, “Wait a moment, was that the snitch?” Which causes one of the Slytherin chases to drop the Quaffle as Harry and the Slytherin Seeker dive, both heading towards the snitch as the other players seemingly forget what they are supposed to be doing. As he is faster it is clear that Harry is going to get to the snitch first but then he is purposely blocked by the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint causing all the Gryffindors to yell,

“FOUL.”

“Send him off, ref! Red card!” Dean Thomas yells.

“What are you talking about, Dean?” Ron asks, sounding completely confused.

“It’s something that happens in Muggle Football.” Neville explains,

“If you get a red card you’re sent of the pitch.” Hermione adds.

“This isn’t football, Dean.” Ron reminds him, not even wondering how Neville knows about football.

“They oughta change the rules.” Hagrid says, “Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air.” He comments.

As the game continues on it becomes clear that Lee Jordan is having trouble being natural, something which isn’t very surprising. What is surprising is in the air Harry suddenly finds that he’s lost control of his broom, its attempting to knock him off. For a couple of minutes Harry holds on for dear life while having the worse suspicion that no one has noticed what is going on.

“Dunno what Harry thinks he’s doing.” Harry mumbles, noticing something is wrong through his binoculars, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s lost control of his broom… but he can’t have….” Hagrid says, sounding completely confused.

“Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?” Neville asks, looking at between Hermione and Hagrid as he figures one of them would know.

“Can’t have.” Hagrid says, his voice trembling, “Can’t noting interfere with a broomstick except powerful dark magic. No kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.”

Realising exactly what that means Hermione seizes Hagrid’s binoculars and starts to scan the crowed, knowing that someone preforming that kind of charm would be obvious.

“What are you doing?” Ron asks, not understanding.

“I knew it.” Hermione gasps, seeing what she was expecting and someone preforming a curse, though the person surprises her, “Snape, look.” Hermione says and Ron takes the binoculars to look at Snape, who’s eyes are fixed on Harry and is muttering under his brief.

“He’s doing something, jinxing the broom.” Hermione tells Ron and Neville as Ron hands the binoculars to Neville so that he can have a look.

“What should we do?” Neville asks, having no idea.

“Leave it to me.” Hermione says getting an idea, then before anyone can say anything she starts to run.

“What is she going to do?” Ron asks Neville, as he knows Hermione better.

“No idea.” Neville answers, crossing his fingers and hoping that whatever Hermione does she does it quickly.

As she makes her way across to the stand were Snape is, having to fight to get there and knocking Professor Quirrell over as she goes, Hermione knows that what she is doing is dangerous and that she’s breaking a lot of rules to do so, but for the first time she finds that she doesn’t care, she has to protect Harry and this is the only way to do so.

Once she reaches Snape Hermione crouches down, pulls her wand, being glad that she listened to her Papa’s advice, and whispers a few well-chosen words, the second she does a bright blue flame shot out from her wand and onto the hem of Snape’s robes.

For about thirty seconds Snape doesn’t seem to realise what happened, but then suddenly he gives a yelp and she quickly scops the fire off the robes and into a little jar that she had in her pocket. Once she has the fire Hermione moves away as quickly as possible, being pretty sure that Snape will never know what happened.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Hermione, who managed to get back to her spot without being noticed, Harry who ended up nearly swallowing the snitch, but still won Gryffindor the game, Neville and Ron are all at Hagrid’s hut, having a strong cup of tea with their large friend.

“It was Snape.” Ron explains, “We saw him. He was cursing your broom, muttering, he wouldn’t take his eyes off you.” He tells Harry.

“Rubbish.” Hagrid, who somehow hadn’t heard a word of what Hermione, Neville and Ron said in the stands, ‘Why would Snape do something like that?” he asks and as he does Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville exchange looks, all wondering what they should say.

“I found out something about him.” Harry says, deciding to tell him the truth, “He tried to get past that three-headed dong on Halloween.” Harry reveals, “It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it’s guarding.” Harry says, causing Hagrid to drop the teapot he is holding.

“How do you know about Fluffy?” Hagrid asks, looking at the four first years in shock.

“Fluffy?” Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron ask, all sounding completely shocked.

“Yeah, he’s mine, brought him of a Greek Chappie I met in the pub las’ year, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…….” Hagrid starts to say but then he quickly cuts himself of.

“Yes?” Harry asks.

“Now, don’t ask me anymore.” Hagrid requests, “That’s top secret, that is.”

“But Snape’s trying to steal it.” Neville tells Hagrid.

“Rubbish.” Hagrid says, “Snape’s a Hogwarts teacher, he’d do nothing of the sort.”

“I thought the same thing.” Hermione admits, “But then why did he just try and kill Harry?” Hermione asks, wanting to believe that Albus trusts Snape for a reason, but she also knows he can be wrong about who he trusts, her Dad is proof of that, “I know a jinx when I see one. You’ve got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking at all, I saw him!” Hermione says, wanting Hagrid to believe her as this isn’t the kind of thing she can’t write to her Papa about and Christmas is too far away.

“I’m tellin’ yeh, yer wrong!” Hagrid tells Hermione, sounding angry, “I don’ know why Harry’s broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn’ try an kill a student!” Hagrid says, feeling that Hermione more than the others should know that, “Now, listen to me, all four of yeh, yer meddlin’ in things that don’ concern yeh. It’s dangerous.  You forget that dog, an’ you forget what it’s guardin’, that’s between Professor Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flamel.”

“Aha!” Harry says, sounding excited, “So, there is someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?” Harry asks causing Hagrid to look furious at himself before quickly hurry them out of his hut.

“Nicolas Flamel, have you ever heard that name before, Mione?” Neville asks as the four of them start to make their way up to the castle as he figures that if anyone would have heard it before it would be her.

“I’m not sure.” Hermione admits, “It sounds familiar.” She admits, looking like she is pondering something.

“Yeah, it does.” Harry confirms, “I can’t think of why though.” He admits, looking thoughtful.

“So, what are we going to do?” Ron asks.

“I think we have to figure out who Nicolas Flamel is. Once we do we’ll be able to figure out what the dog is guarding.” Hermione explains.

“That means we’re going to the library, doesn’t it?” Neville asks.

“Yes.” Harry, Ron and Hermione answer and the four of them continue to walk in silence.

* * *

 

**November 24 th 1991**

It has been a week since Hagrid gave Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville the a clue to what The Three Headed dog is guarding in the form of the name ‘Nicolas Flamel’ and ever since Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron have been searching the Library for any leads, but so far they have found nothing.

It is Sunday morning and as Hermione always wakes up before them Ron and Harry aren’t surprised when Hermione isn’t waiting for them in the common room to go to breakfast together, but when they are surprised when they get down to breakfast and see Neville, but no sign of Hermione.

“Where’s Hermione?” Ron asks as he and Harry sit down across from their friend.  

“She’s already eaten.” Neville reveals, “She’s gone out to a place on the grounds that she likes to study at when she wants to be alone.” He explains.

“Should we go find her?” Harry asks, sounding concerned.

“No. She’ll be back by dinner.” Neville explains, “Sometimes Mione just needs some time alone.” He explains before going back to his breakfast, as he does Harry and Ron exchange looks both thinking the same thing, why would Hermione choose the grounds to spend hours alone when it is freezing out there.

* * *

 

Out on the grounds, near the Womping Willow, at the tree that she likes studying at, Hermione is sitting along with her books, and several of her blue flames in jars around her to try and keep her warm.

Even though she is so happy to be friends with Harry and Ron Hermione has found that sometimes she just needs to be alone, sometimes she needs to have time where she doesn’t have to watch every word she says, sometimes she need a chance to be Hermione Lupin-Black rather than Hermione Granger. So, even though it is freezing Hermione finds herself being quiet happy sitting out in the cold with her books, alone as she doesn’t have to pretend.

For hours Hermione just sits and studies, warming herself with her conjured flames, honestly she wouldn’t be surprised if she is the only one on the grounds, or that’s what she suspects until she hears footsteps.

“Hermione.” A voice says and Hermione looks up and sees Hagrid, “Wha’ you doin’ out here?” Hagrid asks, sounding shocked.

“Studying, thinking.” Hermione answers.

“It’s freezin’.” Hagrid says, “Come on, you need a cup of tea.” Hagrid tells her, there being no room for questing in his voice and so Hermione packs up her stuff and follows Hagrid’s to is hut.

* * *

 

A few minutes later Hermione is sitting by the fire in Hagrid’s hut, warming herself when Hagrid hands her a cup of tea

“There that should warm you right up.” Hagrid tells her.

“Thanks Hagrid.” Hermione responds as she uses the cups to warm her hands.

“What were you really doin’ outside Hermione?” Hagrid asks, “A person doesn’ sit in the cold for no reason.” He says, looking at Hermione concerned.

“I…. I needed a break from lying.” Hermione admits, “Neville knows about who I really am, but Ron and Harry don’t, no one else does.” she reveals, “It’s tiring, thinking about everything I say, making sure I don’t say something I shouldn’t.” she says, looking sad.

“Then don’t.” Hagrid tells her, “If your Papa was here he’d damn well be telling you the same thing, don’t continue lyin if it hurts you.”

“What if the truth will hurt more?” Hermione asks, “What if Harry and Ron hate me once they know who I am?” she asks, looking afraid.

“If they do then they weren’t really your friends.” Hagrid tells Hermione, understanding Hermione’s fear probably more than anyone, “Yer not your Dad Hermione, what he did has nothin’ to do with you and you shouldn’ be make yerself miserable keepin a secret. He’s not worth that.” Hagrid tells Hermione.

“Thanks Hagrid.” Hermione says, with a small smile, actually finding Hagrid’s words helpful.

* * *

 

**December 20 th 1991**

It has been almost four weeks since Hermione had tea with Hagrid and he told her not to keep the secret if it makes her miserable and ever since Hermione has been thinking about telling Harry and Ron the truth, she just has no idea how to.

It is the last day of the semester before the Holidays and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are just leaving potions after a class where Snape took fifteen points from Hermione for helping Neville and ten from Harry for not telling Hermione not to help. Because of that it is no surprise that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville want to leave as quickly as possible, but they find that difficult as there is a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead with two enormous feet sticking out of the bottom a loud puffing sound that tells them that Hagrid is behind it.

“Hi Hagrid.” Neville greats.

“Want any help?” Ron asks as both he and Neville stick their heads through the branches.

“Nah, I’m all right.” Hagrid says, “Thanks.”

“Would you mind moving out of the way?” Malfoy’s drawling voice says from behind them, causing all four of them to turn, “Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts? I suppose that that hut of Hagrid’s must see like a palace compared to what your family’s used to.” He comments and unsurprising Ron dives at Malfoy at that, unfortunately just as Snape comes up the stairs.

“WEASLEY!” Snape yells, causing Ron to let go of Malfoy’s robes.

“He was provoked, Professor Snape.” Hagrid says, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree, “Malfoy was insultin’ his family.” Hagrid explains.

“Be that as it may. Fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid.” Snape says, “Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful that it isn’t anymore. Move along, all of you.” Snape says and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle roughly push past the tree, causing pine needles to scatter everywhere.

“I’ll get him.” Ron says angrily, “One of these days, I’ll get him.”

“I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape.” Harry says, also frowning.

“Come on, cheer up, it’s nearly Christmas.” Hagrid says, “Tell yeh what, come with me an’ see the Great Hall, looks a treat.” Hagrid says and the four students follow Hagrid into the Great hall.

As they enter the hall Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are shocked, it looks amazing. There is holly and mistletoe hanging all around the walls along with twelve Christmas trees standing around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles, as Minerva and Professor Flitwick hang the decorations.

“How many days you got left until yer holidays? Hagrid asks the foursome.

“Just one.” Hermione answers, “And that reminds me, Nev, Harry, Ron, we’ve got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.” Hermione tells them.

“Yeah, we should be.” Neville says, causing Ron to tear his eyes away from Professor Flitwick who is conjouring Golden Bubbles that he’s putting all over the branches of the tree that Hagrid just brought in.

“The library?” Hagrid asks, sounding shocked as he follows Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville out of the hall, “Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren’t yeh?”

“Oh, we’re not working.” Harry says, sounding happy.

“Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we’ve been trying to find out who he is.” Ron explains.

“You what?” Hagrid asks, looking at the four of them in shock, “Listen here, I’ve told yeh, drop it. It’s nothin’ to you what that dog’s guardin’.”

“We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that’s all.” Neville explains.

“Unless you’d like to tells us and save us the trouble.” Hermione adds.

“We must have been through hundreds of books and we can’t find him anywhere, just give us a hint.” Harry requests, “I’m sure I’ve read his name somewhere.”

“I’m sayin’ nothing’” Hagrid says.

“Guess we’ll just have to find out for ourselves, then.” Ron comments and the four of them leave Hagrid.

A couple of minutes later Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron arrive at the library the place where they have been looking for weeks, but with no success as they have no idea where to even start, they have no idea what Flamel has done to get himself into a book.

Once they get to the library the foursome go in different directions. Hermione pulls out two lists of subjects out and hands one to Neville while keeping one for herself, Ron goes off to one of the rows and starts to pull books of the shelves at random and Harry wonders over to the restricted section, the place you can only get a book out of with teaches permission.

* * *

 

For almost ten minutes Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville search before they Hermione, Ron and Neville head out of the library where Harry is already waiting. As the other three walk out Harry gives them a questioning look and they all shake their heads in response.

“You will keep looking while Nev and I are away, won’t you?” Hermione asks, “And send us owls if you find anything?” she asks.

“And you could ask your parents, or maybe even your grandmother, if they know who Flame is.” Ron says, “It’d be safe to ask them.” He comments.

“Not Gran.” Neville says, being pretty sure that his gran will have a few things to say if she asks about him.

“Well Hermione, it should be safe for you.” Ron argues.

“Yeah.” Hermione says, forcing a smile as she suspects that if she asks him then there is a possibility that Remus will ask Dumbledore why his daughter will be asking about Flamel, and together the four of them head to lunch.

* * *

 

Many hours later classes for the day have ended and most of Gryffindor have headed to bed, though Hermione is one of the few who is still awake, sitting by the window, occasionally looking at a picture that is clutched in her hands, a picture that she took out of her album.

“Hermione.” A voice says, snapping Hermione’s out of her thoughts and she looks up to see that Harry is standing next to her, and that the common room is empty besides the two of them.

“Harry, hi.” Hermione says to him.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks as he sits down next to Hermione’s legs as she is sitting in the window sill.

“Yes. I’m just thinking.” Hermione answers.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Harry asks and hearing the question Hermione looks between the moon and then back at Harry.

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Hermione finally answers after a few long moments of silence.

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?” Harry asks confused and Hermione hands over the picture that she is clutching, being completely confused Harry takes the picture from Hermione and looks down to see two babies, one a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with grey flicks and the other is a dark-haired boy with green eyes, a boy that Harry just knows is him, “I don’t understand.” Harry says, looking at Hermione for some kind of answers.

“Your Aunt and Uncle may be your only blood relatives, but they’re not your only family.” Hermione reveals, “Your parents and my parents were best friends, considered each other family.” Hermione reveals, “That photo was taken about a month before your parents were killed, it’s me and you. That’s how I knew who you were on the train, it wasn’t your scar.” Hermione explains to Harry.

“That’s….” Harry says, sounding completely shocked as he trails off, “Why don’t I know any of this?”

“That’s a long story.” Hermione admits, “And a painful one.” She adds, “I can tell you the whole thing if you’d like.” She offers, knowing that it should be Harry’s choice.

“I’d really like that.” Harry answers, being worried about Hermione using the word painful, but he figures it can’t be worse than what he’s imagining.

“Well, to start my real name isn’t Hermione Granger, it’s Hermione Lupin-Black.” Hermione explains, making sure that she says her real name quietly.

“I don’t understand; why would you go by a different name?” Harry ask, sounding completely confused.

“To protect me from how people will react to hearing that last name, the way they would treat me, what they may even do to me, if people knew whose daughter I am.” Hermione explains, and Harry gives her a confused look, “It will make sense once I finish the story.” Hermione explains. “I’m the biological daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.” Hermione says.

“How’s that possible?” Harry asks confused, though he can’t help but wonder why it would be dangerous for Hermione if people knew whose daughter she is.

 “In the magical word men can get pregnant, and well… it’s complicated, and I’ll explain it to you some time if you want, but the point is that I have two fathers.” Hermione explains, “My fathers were at school with your parents, and were best friends with your Dad and another boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew. The four of them were practically inseparable.” She explains, and Harry has to smile at that, “After Hogwarts my parents, your parents, Neville’s parents, Peter and others joined an organization that Dumbledore formed to fight against Voldemort.”

“You said his name.” Harry says, sounding surprised.

“My Papa taught me not to be afraid of a name.” Hermione says with a half-smile, “Your parents knew that Voldemort was after them, don’t ask me how that I don’t know.” She admits, as Remus didn’t tell her that she isn’t even sure if he knows, “But they knew so they went into hiding under an enchantment called the Fidelius Charm.” Hermione says and she takes a deep breath, “That meant that their, your, location was only known by one person, their secret keeper.” Hermione says and Harry frowns as he suspects he can guess where this is going, “A Secret Keeper can only divulge the secret they are keeping willingly, no spell or potion can get them to reveal it, not even torture.” Hermione says, and her voice starts to shake slightly, “As far as everyone knew my Dad, Sirius, who was your Dad’s best friend, was your parents Secret Keeper.”

“What are you saying, Hermione?” Harry asks, needing Hermione to actually say the words he is thinking otherwise he’s not going to believe it.

“My Dad’s the reason your parents are dead, he told Voldemort where to find you.” Hermione explains and as Harry looks too shocked to speak Hermione quickly continues talking so that she can tell Harry the rest of the story, “The day after your parents were killed our parent’s friend, Peter confronted Dad in the street and yelled that he betrayed Uncle James and Aunt Lily and by all accounts Dad killed him and twelve Muggles, he’s be in the Wizard prison, Azkaban, ever since. I have no memory of ever knowing him.” Hermione explains and then once more takes a breath, “My Papa, Remus, arrived home from a mission that he was on for Dumbledore shortly after and he spent four days in Ministry custody before Professor Dumbledore got him released because he had nothing to do with what Dad did. Papa raised me alone but he argued, more than once, with Dumbledore about you living with your Aunt and Uncle, he was against it.” Hermione says and for the first time since she revealed the truth Harry looks up at her, “Papa knew, because of things your Mum said, that your Aunt and Uncle hates magic and so he knew that even if you were safe at your relatives house you probably didn’t feel wanted or loved so he kept trying to get Professor Dumbledore to let him visit you, let you come live with us, but Professor Dumbledore kept refusing. He kept saying you were safe at your relative’s house.” Hermione explains.

Hearing that Harry can’t help but snort as he doesn’t consider his aunt’s house to be home and he knows his aunt doesn’t want him to consider it to be his home, “So, my parents are dead because your Dad, who was one of their closest friends, betrayed them?” Harry asks, fury in his voice.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Harry.” Hermione says, the words feeling pretty shallow, but she has no idea what else to say, as she reaches out to try and take Harry’s hand, but he pulls away, “I’m……” Hermione starts to say.

“No.” Harry says, standing up, “I… need to go to bed, it’s late.” Harry says before quickly heading upstairs, dropping Hermione’s picture as he goes, as he needs to think about everything Hermione just told him.

As Hermione watches Harry go a part of her wants to follow him, but because she has no idea what to say she doesn’t, she just hopes that one day Harry forgives her.

* * *

 

It has been well over an hour since Harry left Hermione and ever since he has been lying in his bed, running through everything Hermione told him and the more he thinks the angrier he becomes.

His parents would be alive if it wasn’t for Hermione’s Dad. If it wasn’t for him he would have grown up with them, and if it wasn’t for Professor Dumbledore chances are he would have grown up with Hermione and her other Dad. He had someone fighting for him, he had someone who truly wanted him, and he didn’t even realize.

For hours Harry just lays in his bed, thinking, being angry, feeling pain, before sleep finally claims him just before dawn.

* * *

 

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

**December 21** **st** **1991**

After not getting much sleep because she was worried about whether Harry is ever going to forgive her Hermione wakes up early to finish packing her trunk before heading down to the Entrance Hall to head home. Once she is ready Hermione heads down to the common room and waits, hoping to get a chance to talk to Harry before she goes.

For a while Hermione just waits, hoping to see Harry, but to her disappointment Harry doesn't come down from the dormitory.

"Morning, Mione." Neville says as he comes down from the dormitory, dragging his trunk alone behind him, "Mione?" Neville asks when his friend doesn't say anything.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Hermione asks, Neville managing to get through to him.

"Are you alright?" Neville asks curious.

"I told Harry last night, about me, about Dad, about what he did." Hermione explains to Neville.

"Wow." Neville says, completely surprised as he knows how big of a deal that is, "How'd he react?"

"He said that he had to go to bed." Hermione explains to Neville, "I was hoping to have another chance to talk to him." she explains.

"Well, he's still sound asleep and we've got to go." Neville explains to Hermione.

"Yeah, guess we should go." Hermione realises.

"The distance could be a good thing, Mione. It could give him a chance to digest everything and figure out how he feels." Neville points out, as he knows how much it will hurt Hermione if Harry reacts badly he hopes that with time Harry can see that Hermione isn't to blame for what Sirius did.

"Maybe." Hermione answers, looking uncertain.

"We got to go."

"Yeah, we do." Hermione confirms and the two of them head out of the common room, Hermione hoping that Harry will still consider her a friend when they get back.

* * *

Hours after Neville and Hermione left, not that Harry knows that, Harry finally wakes up and honestly when he does the night before still feels like a dream, though he still feels angry about what he found out, but what else he is feeling he doesn't know.

Heading down to the common room Harry is surprised to find that Ron is the only one present.

"Harry, it's about time you got up." Ron says when he sees his friend approaching.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asks as he sits down on the chair next to Ron.

"Gone, it's the first day of holidays." Ron explains, "Percy is in the library and Fred and George are, well I'm not really sure where they are." He admits, "You slept a while, you good?" he asks.

"Yeah." Harry answers with a nod, being pretty sure that it's a lie, "Ron, have you ever heard of someone called Sirius Black?" he asks curious, wanting to know more about the person who is the reason his parents are dead.

"Of course, everyone knows about Sirius Black." Ron answers.

"I don't."

"Right, I forgot." Ron says, "He was one of you-know-who's most loyal and dangerous followers." Ron reveals, "People say that he went mad after you stopped you-know-who, he killed a whole lot of people and he's been locked up in Azkaban ever since, so if he wasn't mad before he'd be mad now." Ron reveals then realises something, "Why are you asking about Sirius Black?"

"I um, heard some people say the name last night." Harry lies, thinking that it should be Hermione's choice who knows about her, "I was curious."

"Oh, okay." Ron responds, completely believing the lie, "Want to use the fire to roast stuff?" Ron asks curious.

"Sure." Harry answers, though he is still thinking about everything he has learnt in the last day, he's trying to figure out how he feels about it all.

* * *

Hours after they talked in the common room Hermione and Neville are walking back through the gateway into Kings Cross. As they do they see Neville's Grandmother, Dan and Remus, Remus looking like he is only standing because he is leaning on Dan.

"He shouldn't be here; it was a full moon." Hermione says, only loud enough Neville to hear, looking worried.

"He would have never missed this; we both know that." Neville says as they both walk over to the people who are waiting for them.

"Papa." Hermione says as she carefully hugs her father, "I missed you."

"I've missed you too, Hermione, so much." Remus says as he returns the hug and places a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Hey, Dan, Mrs Longbottom." Hermione greats as she and Remus break apart.

"Hey Hermione, Neville." Dan greats, "You two ready to get out of here?" he asks.

"Yep." Neville says.

"Yes." Hermione says and the group of five leave Kings Cross together.

* * *

A while after leaving Kings Cross Remus, Hermine, Neville and Augusta walk back into Hermione and Remus's house,

"Hermione take you stuff upstairs and then we have to have a conversation." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says, "Bye Nev." Hermione says, giving her friend a hug, "Bye Mrs Longbottom." Hermione says before heading upstairs, dragging her trunk with her.

As she heads upstairs Hermione, maybe on purpose, takes a long time to put her trunk in her room before heading back downstairs. Walking into the living room Hermione find her father sitting on one of the armchairs and looking at the fire it is clear that Neville and Mrs Longbottom just left.

"Sit down, Hermione." Remus says, in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes, Papa." Hermione says and Hermione walks over and sits down next to her father.

"I am going to ask you a question Hermione, and I do not want you to lie to me." Remus says, giving his daughter a stern look.

"Yes, Papa." Hermione answers.

"Did you go looking for the toll on Halloween?" Remus asks

"No." Hermione answers.

"What did happen, Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter.

"I don't know If I should say." Hermione admits.

"Hermione Jean Hope, how did you end up in the same room as a troll?" Remus asks, using a tone of voice that Hermione has only used on a few rare occasions, specifically when she was doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

Hearing the tone of her father's voice and the fact that he used her first name and both her middle names Hermione knows that she as to answer her father or risk getting in a lot more trouble, "We were leaning how to make things fly in charms and Ron and I were partnered together. Ron didn't like when I tried to explain the right way to perform the charm and did it perfectly." Hermione explains, "I ended up helping Nev and by the end of the class he had mastered it. When we were leaving the classroom Ron was saying some mean things that I heard and it made me really upset."

"Oh Hermione." Remus says sadly, hating that his daughter was hurting.

"I spent the rest of the day crying in the bathroom and after classes ended for the day Neville can and sat on the floor in the bathroom waiting for me to come out." She explains, "A while after he suddenly started to bang on the door so I opened the door and I saw that there was a troll in the bathroom."

"You had no idea that a troll was lose in the school?" Remus asks, still not being able to believe that that there was troll on the lose at Hogwarts.

"None." Hermione answers, "As Nev and I tried to get away from the troll Harry and Ron came in, they came looking for me, and well you know the rest." Hermione explains to her father.

"Why didn't you tell Minnie that?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Harry and Ron would have been in trouble, just for trying to help me." She explains.

"You were trying to protect them." Remus realises and Hermione nods, "Hermione that is very noble of you, and I understand wanting to protect them, but you wouldn't have been in that bathroom if it wasn't for Ron." Remus explains to Hermione, feeling anger at Ron because of that.

"That's true, but he and Harry both still came and helped me, they didn't have to do that. Nev and I probably would have been dead if it wasn't for them, they shouldn't have gotten in trouble because of that." Hermione explains, "You would have done the same thing." Hermione tells her father, knowing that, but a little worried that she is pushing her luck.

"Yes, I would have." Remus confirms, realising that it would be rather hypocritical of him If he gave his daughter a hard time for doing exactly what he would have done.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Hermione asks, once more being sure that she is pushing her luck.

"No." Remus answers, "Out of all the reasons there are for lying to a teacher I have to admit that that is a pretty good one." Remus says, causing Hermione to give an amused laugh, "Just don't make a habit of it."

"I won't." Hermione says, crossing her fingers where her Papa can't see, "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"I was thinking as a special treat, pizza." Remus answers.

"I like the sound of that." Hermione says, "I'm glad to be home." She says, smiling at her father.

"I'm glad you're home too." Remus say and father and daughter exchange smiles.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione and Remus have both enjoyed their dinner and are doing the dishes together as even though Remus could do magic to do it, and usually he would, sometimes he and Hermione like to do things the muggle way.

As she dries the plates her father washed Hermione keeps opening her mouth to try and asking something but she keeps losing her nerves.

"Papadoyoutrustprofessorsnape?" Hermione asks, speaking very, very quickly even by her standards otherwise she is sure that she isn't going to get the question out.

"Try again, Hermione, a little slower." Remus requests, as even though he has gotten pretty good at understanding Hermione when she talks fast that's a little fast for even him.

"Papa, do you trust Professor Snape?" Hermione asks, having taken a deep breath first.

"Why would you ask that, Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter, being completely surprised by the question.

"No reason." Hermione quickly says, thinking that it might be a bad idea.

"Hermione."

"You know I have work that I really should do." Hermione says, putting up the plate she is washing and attempting to hurry out of the room.

"Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black." Remus says, causing Hermione to freeze, "Turn around." Remus says and Hermione slowly does, "Why would you ask that?" Remus asks, walking towards his daughter, "Hermione you can tell me anything, you know that."

"You're really not going to like why." Hermione says as she is pretty sure that her Papa isn't going to be too happy with everything she has to explain to him to explain why she would ask if he trusts Snape.

"Tell me anyway." Remus tells his daughter, feeling himself becoming worried and wondering what the hell Snape has done.

"We should sit down." Hermione tells her father.

"Okay." Remus says and after he waves his wand to finish the dishes he walks over to the couch and sits down, Hermione sitting down next to him.

"I'm not really sure where to start." Hermione admits, "There's a lot that has led to me needing to ask that question."

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Remus suggests.

"Okay." Hermione says, taking a deep breath, "So, at the start of term feast Albus said that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who doesn't want to die a most painful death."

"He said that?" Remus asks, shocked, not being able to think of why Albus would give that warning, all he knows is that he doesn't like it.

"Yeah." Hermione says with a nod, "In second week Harry, Ron, Neville and I accidently ended up there…..." Hermione starts to say but Remus cuts her off.

"How did you accidently end up in the out of bounds corridor?" Remus asks, wondering just how many surprises his daughter is going to give him in one night.

"We may have been running from Filch." Hermione mutters in a quiet voice, but her voice was loud enough for her father to hear.

"Why were you running from Filch?" Remus asks, his daughter reminding him a lot of the way him and Sirius were at school right about now, and Hermione avoids looking at her father so she can avoid answering, "Hermione." Remus says in a warning tone of voice.

"Malfoy challenged Harry to a midnight duel in the trophy room, Ron accepted on his behalf, I found out so I tried to stop them, by following them out of Gryffindor tower, but when I turned to go back inside the Fat Lady was gone so I went with them. At the end of the corridor we found Nev sleeping as he forgot the password so he joined us." Hermione explains.

"So, let me get this straight; you, Harry, Neville and Ron were all out of Gryffindor tower at midnight because of a duel between Gryffindor and Slytherin students?" Remus asks, finding that way too familiar.

"Yes." Hermione confirms.

"I'm guessing Malfoy never showed but Filch did." Remus assumes.

"Exactly, how'd you know?" Hermione asks, curious.

"Experience." Remus answers simply, "What happened next?" He asks, though he guesses that it either involves Peeves, Filch or both of them.

"We ran, but then Nev knocked down a suit of armour so Filch followed. We managed to get away through a secret passage." Hermione explains.

"Behind a tapestry?" Remus asks, wanting to make sure he is thinking of the right passage as it would make sense.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "Peeves then found us. I tried what you said and asked him if he really wanted to help Filch. He looked like he was actually considering letting us go but then Ron took a swipe at him." Hermione explains, "Which turned out to be a big mistake."

"Always is." Remus confirms.

"We ran towards a door, having no idea where we were at this point I might add, and it was locked so I used Harry's wand that was out and unlocked it with Alahomora." Hermione reveals, "We all hurried in and locked the door behind us."

"You used Harry's wand?" Remus asks and Hermione nods, "Huh." He says, pondering what that means and as he does he realises what his else his daughter said, "Wait, are you saying that you got into the out of bounds corridor with a simple charm?" he asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "And we definitely found out why Albus gave the warning he did." Hermione reveals.

"Why? What did you find?" Remus asks, feeling worried.

"A giant three headed dog standing on a trap door." Hermione explains to Remus, who gets a look of completely shock on his face.

"Please tell me you're joking." Remus tells his daughter, not wanting to believe that is daughter came face to face with that creature, and thinking that right now he could really use a drink, and that's not something he thinks often.

"I'm not." Hermione says, "We ran, before the thing could kill us." She reveals.

"Good." Remus answers, feeling relief about that, "Why would Albus have something like that in the school?" Remus asks himself, though his question is out loud.

"We think it's guarding something, that's why it's on a trap door." Hermione explains, "And on Halloween Harry and Ron say that they saw Snape sneaking off and before his Quidditch match Harry overheard Snape and Filch talking Snape said, 'how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once' and he had a bite on his leg." Hermione explains, causing Remus to frown and as he does Hermione decides to continue to explain, "During Harry's first Quiddtich game someone started jinxing his broom…..."

"Was he okay? Was he hurt?" Remus asks, cutting his daughter off with worry in his voice.

"He almost swallowed the snitch, but he was okay." Hermione explains, causing Remus to feel relief, "As soon as it became clear that something was wrong with Harry's broom I started scanning the crowd and I saw Snape with his eyes fixed on Harry muttering to himself so I made my way over to him, broke his concentration and once I did Harry was okay." Hermione explains to her Papa, purposely leaving out how she broke Snape's concentration, "So, that why I was wondering if you trust Snape, because I think he tried to kill Harry." Hermione explains to her father.

"That doesn't sound good." Remus admits with a frown, as it does sound like Snape was trying to hurt Harry, "But there might be something else going on." Remus comments, as he knows how much Albus trusts Snape, "Did you think that maybe Professor Snape was trying to protect Harry?"

"If that's true then why was Harry fine once I broke Snape's concentration?" Hermione asks.

"There could be a lot of reasons." Remus comments and as he does he realises something, "Just how did you break Professor Snape's concentration?" he asks and Hermione seems to find the ground quiet fascinating, "Hermione, what did you do?" he asks and once again Hermione avoids looking at her father, "Hermione Jean Hope, I'll ask you again, what did you do?" Remus asks, his voice stern and having a, 'you will answer me' tone to it.

"I may have fought my way over to where Professor Snape was and set his robes on fire a little." Hermione answers her voice quiet and fast.

"Hermione!" Remus says shocked.

"He wasn't hurt, it just distracted him." Hermione explains.

"You set someone on fire. What were you thinking?" Remus asks shocked, "Do you know how dangerous that was? He could have been hurt. You could have been hurt, someone else could have been hurt."

"I was thinking that I had to do whatever I can to protect Harry." Hermione explains to her father, "He was barley holding onto his broom and I had to do something, and it was the first thing that came to mind." She explains to her father, "I won't apologise for protecting Harry, for protecting my friend, I did the right thing." Hermione explains to her father.

As Hermione speaks Remus once more finds himself being reminded of how he, Sirius, Peter and James were like at school as back then they would have done whatever they had to to protect each other, although considering what happened since then Remus finds himself doubting whether they really would have.

"Be that as it may, setting someone, a teacher, on fire is dangerous and you could have seriously hurt him." Remus explains to Hermione, "I'm proud of you for trying to protect Harry, but I am disappointed that you choose to do that by setting someone's robes on fire." He tells his daughter.

"Yes Papa." Hermione answers, "So, do you trust Snape?" Hermione asks, wanting an answer.

"I may have my issues and differences with Professor Snape, but the truth is that Albus trusts him and I trust Albus so I trust Severus." Remus explains to is daughter, though he plans to tell Albus everything that Hermione has told him.

"But why would he try to get past that dog? Why would he be after whatever the dog is protecting? Why would he try to curse Harry?" Hermione asks her father.

"I don't know, Hermione, but I know that there must be something more going on." Remus admits, "But, I don't want you to try to find out."

"But, Papa…." Hermione starts to say.

"But nothing, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter, "Whatever is going on, whatever that dog is protecting, I want you to stop trying to figure it out. I want you, Harry, Neville and Ron to stay away from that dog and I want you to stop looking into whatever it is protecting." Remus explains to his daughter.

"What makes you think we're looking into it?" Hermione asks, trying to look innocent.

"I know you Hermione, and I know you're not likely to give up on something, but I want you to." Remus explains, "This is obviously dangerous, Hermione and there is definitely more going on than you realise, I want you to stay away from it all. Do you can do it?" Remus asks.

"I can try to." Hermione says, choosing her words carefully as she has no intention to and this way she's not outright lying to her father.

"You'll do more than try." Remus says and Hermione nods while crossing her fingers, as she does Remus makes a note to talk to Albus so he can find out what is going on and whether his daughter is in danger.

* * *

**December 23** **rd** **1991**

It has been two days since Hermione told her Papa some of the things that have happened since she started at Hogwarts and ever since Remus has been running through everything, trying to figure out what is going on.

It is the early hours of the morning and Remus is waiting by the fire as he is expecting a visitor and just as he is about to check the time the fire spring to life and Albus Dumbledore steps out.

"Remus." Albus greats.

"Albus." Remus responds, "Let's talk in the study, I believe Hermione is asleep but she has seemed to have mastered the art of eavesdropping since being at Hogwarts so it's better to be careful." Remus explains.

"Of course." Albus says, looking a little amused and together the two of them head into the study. Once they walk in Remus closes the door and casts a silencing spell to be on the safe side, "What did you want to talk to me about my boy?"

"Why is there a three-headed dog in the third floor corridor at Hogwarts?" Remus asks, really not feeling like beating around the bush as his daughter and her friends, two of whom he has known their whole lives, could have been killed.

"I know you don't read the prophet, but have you heard about what happened at Gringotts over the summer?" Albus asks his friend.

"Yes, Augusta mentioned that a vault was broken into." Remus answers, not seeing what that would have to do with a three headed dog being at Hogwarts.

"Thankfully I had Hagrid empty the vault earlier in the day because I believe that it was a servant of Voldemort's who performed the break in." Albus explains to Remus.

"Voldemort?" Remus asks, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Is he getting stronger again?" Remus asks, not sure whether he wants the answer, but he has to ask.

"I believe it's a possibility." Albus confirms, "Which is why I moved the object from Gringotts to Hogwarts and the dog, a pet of Hagrid's called Fluffy, is one of the protections protecting the object." He tells Remus and because Remus knows Hagrid so well he doesn't even bat an eye at a three headed dog being called 'Fluffy'.

"Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron came across Fluffy, by using a first year spell. Please tell me that the other protections are harder to get past." Remus requests.

"They are." Albus assures Remus.

"Why would you move an object Voldemort wants to Hogwarts, aren't you just putting the students in danger?" Remus ask, not wanting to seem like he is questioning but at the same time he worries about his daughter, and Harry, and Neville.

"It's the best place for it. Keeping it at Hogwarts is the best way to keep Voldemort from getting to it." Albus explains to Remus.

"How bad will it be if he gets this object?" Remus asks, once more not sure whether he wants the answer.

"Voldemort will return, at full power." Albus says and Remus has to reach out and use the desk to support himself.

"I see." Remus says, forcing the words out, "Hermione informed me of something else." He reveals, "During Harry's Quidditch Match, when his broom was jinxed, she saw Severus muttering to himself while keeping eye contact with Harry. This has lead Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron thinking that Severus was the one jinxing the broom, and as Harry saw a bite on his leg and overheard a conversation, that he is after whatever you are using Fluffy to protect." Remus explains.

"Severus was using a counter-curse; he was trying to save Harry." Albus says, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"I told Hermione that you trust Severus, so I trust him." Remus tells Albus.

"He is trustworthy." Albus assures Remus, "But, thank you for telling me all this." Albus tells Remus.

"Of course, Albus. I told Hermione to leave the dog and Snape, and whatever it is guarding alone, and not to look into it, but I don't know for sure that she will, if they will." Remus explains to Albus.

"I'll watch out for that." Albus says, "Now, how about a Christmas toast." Albus says, pulling a bottle out of his cloak.

"That would be very good." Remus says, because after learning that there is a possibility that Voldemort could be becoming stronger he could really use a drink.

* * *

**January 4** **th** **1992**

It has been two weeks since Hermione returned home for the holidays and in that time Hermione has very much enjoyed spending time with her Papa again.

It is the day before Hermione has to leave to go back to Hogwarts and she is in her room re-packing her trunk. As she packs Hermione hears a knock on her door frame so she turns to see her father standing in her doorway.

"Can we talk?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Sure." Hermione answers and she stops what she is doing to allow Remus walk over and the two of them sit on Hermione's bed, "Déjà vu." Hermione comments.

"Yes, guess it is; but this time we have to have a more serious conversation." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione responds.

"I know you must be curious about what is going on with the dog, but it would be very dangerous for you to look into it." Remus explains to his daughter, "So I am asking you not to, Hermione, I want you, and Neville, and Harry, and Ron to leave it alone."

"What if we just happen to find out something?" Hermione asks her father.

"You tell Minnie, or you tell Albus, or you write me if it's the kind of thing you can put in a letter. You don't get involved." Remus tells his daughter, "I want you, and Neville, and Harry, and Ron to stay out of danger and getting involved in this will put you in danger." Remus tells his daughter.

"I understand Papa." Hermione tells him, once more choosing her words carefully.

"Good." Remus says, putting his arm around his daughter and the two of them drift into silence.

"Papa, what if Harry doesn't want to have anything to do with me because of what Dad did?" Hermione asks, worry in her voice.

"You attempt to get him to see that you're not Sirius." Remus explains to his daughter, "You try to show him that you are his friend and you see what happens." Remus explains, wishing that he had a better answer for his daughter.

"I didn't want to keep lying, but now I worry that I made things so much worse by telling the truth." Hermione explains to her father.

"I've always tried to protect you from this, Hermione." Remus admits, "And I'm sorry that you're hurting this much now, but you don't know how Harry's going to react, not yet."

"I know." Hermione admits, "I just have a feeling that it is going to be bad." Hermione respond and after he squeezes Hermione's shoulder one more time Remus and Hermione drift into silence, Hermione hoping that she isn't going to lose one of her only friends while Remus hopes that Hermione won't have to keep paying for what Sirius did, as that's just not fair to her.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.

PLEASE REVIEW.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** So, I've decided to do something that I don't do often. If between FFN and AO3 I get fifteen reviews on this chapter I will post 2 chapters tomorrow. One when I wake up and one at the normal time.

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

**January 5** **th** **1992**

Having been gone from Hogwarts for two weeks Hermione and Neville are making their way back up to the Gryffindor common room, having only recently arrived back at school, both of them being glad that their trunks were taken up by themselves.

"It feels good to be back." Neville comments as he and Hermione walk, "But I think I'm going to miss Gran."

"I'm definitely going to miss Papa." Hermione responds, her voice quiet.

"You're still worried about how Harry is going react, aren't you?" Neville asks, being able to tell his friend is worried as he knows her so well.

"Can you blame me?" Hermione ask.

"Not at all." Neville responds, "But it's been two weeks, maybe he's had time to think about it, digest it."

"Hopefully." Hermione responds, as they arrive the portrait of the Fat Lady and the use the password that Minerva gave them.

"HERMIONE, NEVILLE." Ron's happy voice calls form one of the chairs and the two of them walk over, "You'll never believe what happened while you were gone." Ron says as the two of them approach.

"Hello Ron, Harry." Hermione says, looking over at Harry who gives her a half smile, one that is full of warmth that gives Hermione hope that maybe things are okay between them.

"What happened?" Neville asks as he and Hermione sit down in the armchairs.

"I got an invisibility cloak for Christmas." Harry reveals as even though he isn't sure he was ready to share that with Fred and George Hermione and Neville are a different matter.

"Really?" Hermione asks.

"That's soo cool." Neville comments.

"Do you know who gave it to you?" Hermione asks, being interested

"No." Harry answers, in truth he is planning on asking Hermione if it was her Dad or if she knows anyone who could have sent it.

"Have you used it? What is It like?" Neville asks curious

"It's hard to explain what it's like." Harry admits, "But, it was great." Harry says with a smile, "Most of the time." Harry admits, there being some pain in his voice.

"What happened?" Hermione asks, kindly.

"I found a mirror, it shows your deepest desire. I saw my family." Harry explains, "I went back three nights in a row.

"That was dangerous Harry, what if you got caught?" Hermione asks, it being clear that she is worried about her friend.

"Honestly, I didn't care." Harry admits, "Which is the problem. Dumbledore found me the third night, said that people go mad looking at the mirror." He explains.

"Where is this mirror?" Neville asks.

"Nev…" Hermione starts to say in a kind voice, knowing why he would be asking.

"I just want to know, Mione." Neville tells his friend.

"Professor Dumbledore said that it is being moved to a new place and he told me not to go looking for it again." Harry says as he and Ron exchange looks, both wondering why Neville would be curious.

"Oh." Neville says, looking disappointed, but before Ron or Harry can asks Fred and George approach the foursome.

"Hey, you lot." Fred says, "End of holidays snowball fight on the grounds, you in?" he asks, causing the four first years to exchange looks.

"Come on it will be fun." George adds.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Why not."

"It could be fun." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville respectively say.

"Great, let's go." Fred says and they all get up.

"Harry." Hermione says, reaching out and taking his arm, "Are we alright?" she asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, we are." Harry confirms, "But, um, can we talk later?" he asks.

"Of course." Hermione says with a nod and the two of them exchange smiles before they walk to catch up with the others. "This is going to end very badly, isn't it?" Hermione asks.

"Probably." Harry answers and the two of them exchange amused smirks as they climb out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Many hours later, after a very long Snowball fight, Hermione and Harry are the only ones left in the common room, something which isn't an accident, and have been for a little while, but as neither are sure how to start the conversation they have been sitting in silence.

"You can ask me anything." Hermione tells Harry, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know where to start." Harry admits, "When Hagrid told me what happened to my parents he didn't tell me anything about your parents, your Dad."

"I'm not surprised." Hermione admits, "I don't even know if Hagrid knows the truth, most people don't, but even if he does Albus might have asked him not to tell you to make things easier for you."

"Albus?" Harry asks, sounding shocked.

"Force of habit." Hermione admits, cursing herself as she is usually so careful to make sure that she doesn't make a slip up like that, "I spent a lot of time around Professor Dumbledore growing up, Professor McGonagall too, they're practically family." Hermione reveals.

"Huh." Harry says, trying to digest that, "I hate things being kept from me." He admits, "As long as I can remember things have been kept from me and even if it's for my own protection I'm sick of it. I just want to know the truth." He tells Hermione, sounding frustrated.

"Ask me any question and I'll do my best to answer them." Hermione admits, "But I might not know all the answers."

"You know more than me." Harry tells Hermione.

"That's probably true." Hermione admits.

"Definitely." Harry corrects, "So, we should have grown up together?" Harry asks, not being to imagine what it would have been like to grow up with Hermione.

"Yes, your parents were my godparents." Hermione reveals, "Papa's always told me stories about Aunt Lily and Uncle James."

"You probably know more about them than me." Harry mutters, his voice too quiet for Hermione to hear, "So, your Dad kept trying visit me?" Harry asks.

"Papa." Hermione corrects, "My father who raised me is Papa." She explains, "And yes, I overheard more than one fight on the subject and I know that Papa tried to track down your location, but he couldn't." Hermione explains, "Papa knew that Aunt Lily and Uncle James didn't want you to go to your Uncle and Aunts so he kept fighting, for them, to try and get Albus to see that you shouldn't be there."

"Why didn't Professor Dumbledore listen?" Harry asks, finding it odd to hear Hermione refer to his parents as Uncle James and Aunt Lily.

"From what I overheard you're safe at your relatives' house and he thought that was what mattered most, Papa disagreed." Hermione admits.

"I wish he managed to get through to Professor Dumbledore. I hate it there; I hate it there so much." Harry admits, "I've never met your Papa, but I would choose to stay with him, and you, over them in a second." He admits, not sure why he is telling Hermione that, but needing to as honestly anywhere would be better than the Dursley's, though he can't explain a sudden feeling he has which is telling him that with Hermione and her Father is where he belongs.

"Maybe you saying that will make it possible." Hermione says a hopefulness in her voice, "Once I tell Papa that you don't want to stay at your relatives Papa will do whatever he can to get Albus to agree to you living somewhere else." Hermione reveals, believing that, "I'm sorry Harry, if it wasn't for my dad…..." she starts to say.

"Don't." Harry says, reaching out and taking his friends hand, "You have no reason to apologise for what he did. You are not your father, and you're not to blame for what he did, neither's your Papa." Harry admits, "I've done a lot of thinking and I've realised that the only people to blame for what happened to my parents are Voldemort and Sirius Black, not you." Harry tells Hermione as he realised that if he blamed Hermione for what her father did it would be like blaming him for the Dursley's.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione says, getting up and hugging her friend, "There's one more thing you should know." Hermione admits as they break apart.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"My Dad, Sirius, was your godfather." Hermione reveals and Harry looks completely shocked, "In the magical world there are conditions about godparents, and requirements, specific magic involved, and because of that a magical child can only have two godparents, one godfather and one godmother, not two godparents or two godmothers. That's why my Papa couldn't be your godfather too and one reason why Papa didn't have anyone else fill the role of my godparent after ….." Hermione starts to say but trails off.

"My parents died." Harry says and Hermione nods, "If your Dad was so close to my parents why would he betray them?" he asks, needing to know.

"I wish I knew; I've wanted to know the answer to that question for a very long time." Hermione reveals, "But as the ministry doesn't let people visit Azkaban I'll probably never know." Hermione answers and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, Neville knows the truth?" Harry asks, trying to figure out who knows.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "Technically two of us, actually three of us, have known each other our whole lives, but I remember meeting him when I was five and we've been friends ever since." Hermione explains.

"I knew Neville when we were babies?" Harry asks, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, his parents were friends with both of ours." Hermione explains.

"Huh." Harry says, not being able to help but think about the live he should have, the life that Voldemort and Hermione's Dad stole away from him, "I didn't mention anything you said to Ron, I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know." Harry admits.

"I'm not sure If I'm ready for him to know yet." Hermione admits, "But if you don't want to keep it a secret I'd understand." She says as part of the reason that she hasn't stopped going by Granger is that being at school has made her fearful of how everyone is going to react.

"It's not my secret to tell." Harry admits, "I'll keep yours as long as you need me to."

"Thank you." Hermione says, looking grateful.

"Yeah." Harry says, giving Hermione a half smile, and the two of them drift into silence and for a little while they just sit until they head up to their respective beds.

* * *

**February 18** **th** **1992**

It has been about six weeks classes started up again and ever since Hermione has been able to relax more around Harry and she has even, when he's asked, told him some of the stories that Remus told her, though because she thinks that her father will want to be the one to tell Harry she hasn't told him about The Marauders.

Even though Remus told he not to get involved, Hermione, along with Harry, Ron and Neville are still working to try and figure out who Nicholas Flamel is, but so far they have had no luck.

It is a Tuesday evening and while Harry is at Quidditch practice, and Neville is finishing up something in the library Hermione and Ron are in the common room playing chess against one another. As they play Hermione tries to remember the games she watched between her Papa and Minerva, or her Papa and Albus, to try and help, and it does a little, but not enough as Ron is much better when it comes to chess so she keeps loosing.

As Hermione and Ron are playing chess together Harry walks over and sits down with them. As Ron is concentrating on what he is doing Hermione looks over at Harry and right away she realises that something is wrong,

"What's happened?" Hermione asks worried.

"Snape's going to be refereeing the next Gryffindor Qudditch match." Harry informs Hermione and Ron.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Ron ask.

"No good reason." Harry answers.

"Does he even know anything about Quidditch?" Hermione asks, frowning.

"Somehow I don't think it matters." Harry admits.

"You can't play." Hermione tells him, "Don't play Harry." Hermione says as while her father trusts Snape she doesn't.

"Say you're ill." Ron says.

"Pretend to break your leg." Hermione suggest, not realising until after she speaks that Madam Pompfrey would be able to tell in a second that he was faking.

"Really break your leg." Ron adds.

"I can't." Harry says, looking between his friends, "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." He explains to his friends.

As Harry speaks the portrait opens and Neville topples into the common room, something which must have been a challenge as his legs have been locked together with the Leg-Locker Curse. As everyone else falls over laughing Hermione jumps up and hurries over to her friend, and preforms the counter-curse

"What happened, Nev?" Hermione asks as she leads him back over to the chairs that Ron and Harry are sitting at.

"Malfoy." Neville answers, his voice slightly shaking as he sits down.

"Of course." Hermione mutters, angrily, wanting to have a few words with her cousin, not that he knows about their family connection.

"I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice on." Neville adds.

"Report him." Hermione tells her friend, "Go to Professor McGonagall." She suggests.

"No, I really don't want more trouble." Neville explains.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville." Ron informs him, "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Neville explains, his voice barely above a whisper as she can barely talk.

"Yes, you are." Hermione assures her friend, "You're one of the bravest people I know."

"Hermione's right." Harry says as he pulls one of the Chocolate Frog cards that Hermione gave him for Christmas out of his pocket, and hands it to him, "You're worth twelve of Malfoy." Harry informs Hermione, "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

"Thanks Harry, Mione." Neville says as he opens the cards, "Here keep the card, for your collection." Neville explains as he hands the card over.

Once Neville hands the card over Harry looks at the card while Hermione reaches over and squeezes her friends knee, giving him a supportive smile.

"Dumbledore again." Harry comments, "He was the first one I ever…" he starts to say.

"Harry?" Hermione asks concerned and Harry leads in and so do the other three.

"I found him." Harry whispers to Hermione, Ron and Neville, "I've found Flamel! I told you I've read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here, listen to this: _'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work of alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel_." Harry reads, causing Hermione, Neville and Ron to look shocked and Hermione to suddenly jump up looking excited.

"Stay here!" Hermione tells her three friends and she goes running upstairs.

"Any idea what is going on?" Ron asks Neville as he has come to learn that Neville usually knows what is going on with Hermione.

"Nope." Neville answers and seconds later Hermione runs back into the room holding an enormous old book.

"I never thought to look in here!" Hermione tells them, "I got it weeks ago for some light reading."

"Light?" Ron asks shocked.

"Be quiet, let me find something." Hermione tells Ron as she quickly flicks through the books, "I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione suddenly says after about a minute.

"Mione?" Neville asks confused.

"Am I allowed to speak yet?" Ron asks curious.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only know making of the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione says in a whisper, having ignored Ron.

"The what?" Harry, Ron and Neville ask, all sounding confused.

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read?" Hermione asks, "Look, read that, there." Hermione says pointing to a place on the page as she pushes the book over to her three friends who all lean in so that they can read all about the Philosopher's stone and its creator.

"See." Hermione says once Harry, Ron and Neville have finished reading, "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" Hermione explains.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying?" Neville asks sounding shocked.

"No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." Harry realises.

"And that explains why you couldn't find Flamel in the Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry." Ron realises, "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty -five, is he?"

"He's really not." Neville realises, "What do we do now?"

"Normally I'd say that we should go to Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster, but I don't know if they'd believe us." Hermione comments, if she could write something like that in a letter she would be writing her father in a second, but she knows that she can't.

"If we say Snape is behind it, I doubt they will; we've all seen how Hagrid has reacted to our suspicion." Harry points out.

"So, like Neville said, what do we do?" Ron asks and the group of four just exchange looks, none of them really sure what to say.

* * *

About an hour later, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville having spent most of the last hour talking about what is going on. Everyone has headed to bed, but Hermione isn't sleeping or even in her bed she is sitting up in the window sill just staring at the full moon.

"Sorry, Papa." Hermione mutters as she knows she Is doing the very thing that her father asked her not to do, "But I can't leave it alone." She says and for a few minutes Hermione just sits and stares at the moon before she opens her album which is sitting on her legs and flicks to a very specific page.

"I want to hate you." Hermione says to the picture of Sirius that she talks to more often than she'll ever admit to, "I want to hate you so much, but I can't." Hermione admits as she hurriedly wipes a tear, "After what you did, after all the people you hurt, the people you betrayed, I should hate you. I should want nothing to do with you, but I want to meet you and I hate that." Hermione admits, "The way Papa talks about you, the stories he tells… I hate that there's a part of him that still believes that you're innocent, I hate the he so clearly needs you, I hate that he's going to always love you, I hate that a part of me does too." Hermione admits, and once more she has to wipe a tear, "Why can't I just hate you? It would be so much easier." She admits, "But I can't and I don't think I ever will." She says to the picture that she can't help but reach out and touch. As she does Hermione wonders what her Dad looks like now, she wonders what ten years in Azkaban has done to him, and like she does almost every day she wonders if she will ever find the answers to all the questions about him she has.

* * *

**February 21** **st** **1992**

It has been three days since Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron realised what Fluffy is guarding and ever since they have been talking about what it means and Harry has decided that he has to play in the game the following weekend and because of that, Hermione, without Harry knowing, has started to teach Neville and Ron a way to help if things do go badly during the game, if Snape tries something.

It is a Friday and Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron are in their weekly torture session, more commonly known as Potions. Since returning from the Christmas holidays Hermione and Harry have been working together in potions as they realised that if they are working together then maybe Snape will just punish them, and not who else they are working with.

As they work together on their potion Hermione and Harry actually find themselves enjoying what they are doing, in fact they are actually talking and almost laughing as they work, though that has more to do with the conversation they are having than anything they are doing.

"POTTER, GRANGER, Ten points each from Gryffindor." Snape's voice says, suddenly cutting over the conversation.

"What for?" Hermione and Harry say together, as Snape walks over to them.

"For not paying attention to what you are doing." Snape says, though the truth is that they are reminding him a little too much of the way James and Sirius used to be right now.

"We are!" Hermione says annoyed, "Our potion is perfect!"

"That's just your, very mistaken opinion." Snape says, "In fact, as you cannot be sure what you've really created." Severus says before pulling his wand and vanishing the potion, "That's for the best."

"That's unfair!" Harry says angrily, "We did nothing wrong!" he says as even though he isn't as good at potions as Hermione he knows that they have been following the instructions perfectly.

"We followed the instructions perfectly, and there was nothing wrong!" Hermione says, becoming angry as she worked really hard on the potion, "You just want to punish us for enjoying ourselves!"

"Detention, both of you." Snape snaps, "See me after class." He says and Hermione and Harry are both about to say something else but as Neville and Ron hurriedly shake their heads at them they both bite their tongues and remain quiet.

* * *

Forty minutes later class has finished and Neville and Ron are waiting outside of the dungeon for Harry and Hermione to walks out, which they did after a few minutes.

"What's he going to make you do?" Ron ask as Hermione and Harry walk out.

"We're not sure, we have to wait until tomorrow. But, it's really not going to be pleasant." Hermione explains.

"That it's not." Neville says as the start to walk.

"Snape's a git, but he seems to really hate you two." Ron comments, not understanding why.

"That he does." Harry confirms, "I wish I knew why." He comments.

"It's Snape, who knows if he even has a reason." Ron comments and as he does Harry notices Hermione looking like she is finding her shoes fascinating.

For the next few minutes Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville continue to walk, but when they turn the corner Harry reaches out and stops Hermione from following Neville and Ron.

"You know, don't you? Why Snape hates us?" Harry asks Hermione in a whisper and she nods.

"He went to school with our parents." Hermione explains to Harry, "According to Papa to say he didn't get along with my fathers, your father and their friend Peter would be an understatement." Hermione explains, "Papa said that they are all to blame for the way things were between them and he said that they did things that they aren't proud of." Hermione explains, causing Harry to frown.

"So you're saying that because Snape hated our Dads he's taking that out on us?" Harry asks, sounding annoyed.

"Basically, yes." Hermione answers.

"Great, just great." Harry says sarcastically.

"Yep." Hermione confirms and the two of them once more continue to walk so that they can catch up to Neville and Ron.

* * *

**February 28** **th** **1992**

It has been a little over a week since Hermione and Harry received detention from Snape and since then they have served their detention, which consisted off sorting and dealing with disgusting and slimy things, and even though they have had potions since then they haven't received another detention, but they have lost points.

It is the day of the Quidditch game where Snape will be refereeing and having just said goodbye to Harry, who has no idea what Hermione has been teaching Neville and Ron, the three of them are taking their seats in the stands all three hoping that the game goes well but expecting things to be bad.

"Don't forget, neither of you, it's Locomotor Mortis." Hermione tells Ron and Neville.

"We know, Mione." Neville tells her.

"Don't nag." Ron adds and Hermione rolls her eyes, and as she does she looks out at the stands, and as she does she realises something.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione suddenly says.

"What?" Ron and Neville ask, both sounding worried.

"Professor Dumbledore's here." Hermione reveals, "Harry's safe." She says, sounding relieved.

"Snape could still try something." Ron says.

"Not with Dumbledore watching." Hermione and Neville say together as they both know that there are only a few people who are brave or stupid enough to try something with Albus watching.

"Maybe that's why Snape looks so mean." Ron comments, "And they're off." Ron says, "Ouch." He says seconds later and he turns to see Malfoy who has just poked him in the head.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." He comments before looking at Crabbe and Goyle, "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" Malfoy asks but Ron doesn't answer as Snape has just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George hit a bludger at him.

Even though she logically knows that Harry is safe with Albus watching Hermione still finds herself crossing her fingers in her lap as she watches the match like a hawk.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy asks as few minutes after he pocked Ron in the head, "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money, you should be on the team, Lonbottom, you've got no brains." Malfoy comments.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione says angrily as even though she is watching the game she heard what Malfoy said.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy." Neville stutters, trying to be braver than he feels, hearing that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all laugh at that.

"You tell him, Neville." Ron tells him.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Malfoy comments.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, one more word." Ron says, getting close to breaking point.

"NEV! RON!" Hermione suddenly says, "Harry…" she starts to say.

"What?" Ron and Neville asks and they both turn to see Harry going into an amazing dive. Harry's dive is so incredible that it draws gasps and cheers from the crowd. Wanting to get a better view Hermione stands up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry heads to the ground, almost like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy says, trying to make Ron angry.

Just as Malfoy intended Ron snaps at that and before Malfoy can react Ron is on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. As he watches that Neville hesitates for a second and then climbs back over the seats to help.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione says, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry speed straight at Snape.

As Ron and Malfoy roll under her seat she doesn't even notice but as Neville fights both Crabbe and Goyal Neville manages to say,

"Mione." In a pained voice and that Hermione notices and she quickly pulls her wand and uses a spell to causes Crabbe and Goyal to be thrown away from Neville, and both are knocked out, as well as slightly bloody from Neville. Once she is sure that her friend is okay Hermione quickly turns to the game just in time to see Harry miss Snape by inches and then pull out of the drive, holding the Snitch in his hand as he raises his arm in triumph.

"Thanks." Neville says as he climbs back over and stands next to Hermione, who quickly gives him a hug,

"RON! RON! Where are you?" Hermione asks as she breaks apart from Neville, "The game's over! Harry won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Hermione says as she dances up on her seat once more and hugs Neville again.

As she hugs Neville Hermione sees Ron and Malfoy rolling on the ground and so she uses the same spell that she used on Crabbe and Goyle to separate the two of them and as they are separated Neville helps Ron to stand up, both of them feeling slightly proud when they realise that Malfoy is bloody too.

"Harry won, come on, we've got to find him." Hermione tells them, knowing that if they don't then they are going to get a lot of trouble.

"Yeah, let's go." Ron says and the three of them head out of the stands, leaving Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione, Ron and Neville have found no sign of Harry and they are starting to become worried, but then in the corridor near the common room Harry comes across Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asks, being the first one to see him.

"We won! You won! We Won!" Ron shouts as he thumps Harry on the back.

"And Ron gave Malfoy a black eye and I tried to take Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! Mione saved me before they could really hurt me, but I think I broke Crabbe's noise." Neville explains, looking amazed, "Talk about showing Slytherin!" Neville explains with a grin.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchen." Ron explains.

"Never mind that now." Harry says, "Let's fine an empty room, you wait until you here this." Harry says and he leads the other three to an empty class room and once he is sure that Peeves isn't in the room Harry explains to them all about what he saw and heard in the forest between Snape and Quirrell,

"So were right, it is the Philosopher's stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it." Harry explains, "He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus', I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy." Harry comments.

"That would make a lot of sense." Hermione says as that sounds exactly like something Albus would have done, "There's probably loads of enchantments; and Quirrell's most likely done some Anti-Dark spell that Snape needs to break through."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Harry says, nodding with Hermione's words.

"So you two are saying that you think the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stand up to Snape?" Neville asks, looking panicked.

"It will be gone by next Tuesday." Ron says, saying what they are all thinking. Honestly, a part of Hermione wants to do exactly what her Papa suggested and go to Minnie and Albus, but she stops herself when she realises that they don't have any proof and with how trusted Snape is there is a good chance that they won't believe just their word and so Hermione just exchanges worried looks with Harry, Ron and Neville, it being clear that all four of them are worried about what is going to happen next.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So, I woke up earlier than usual and there are only 12 reviews, but I figure that is close enough for a two-chapter update. THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**April 20** **th** **1992**

It has been almost two months since Harry overheard the conversation between Snape and Quirrell an ever since the foursome of Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron have realised that Quirrell is even stronger than they have realised as he doesn't seem to have broken. The fact that Snape is even more unpleasant than normal supports this. In the last two months Harry and Hermione have both lost a lot of points, but as of yet they haven't received another detention, which has been a surprise.

It is the end of the Easter holiday and as they were up in the library studying, because Hermione feels that they have to start studying for exams already, where they saw Hagrid looking up books on dragons Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron have headed down to Hagrid's hut so they can get some answers about what is going on.

"Who is it?" Hagrid call as the foursome knocks.

"It's us, Hagrid." Hermione calls back, surprised as Hagrid doesn't usually check before letting them in but this time he does and ounce the four first years are inside he quickly shuts the door behind them.

From the second the four of them walk into Hagrid's they realise that it is extremely hot inside, and that even though it is a warm day there is a fire in the grate. Once they are sitting down Hagrid makes them all tea and offers them sandwiches that they refuse.

"So, yeh wanted to ask me something." Hagrid says once he's made the tea.

"Yes." Harry says figuring that there is no point beating around the bush, "The four of us were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone, apart from Fluffy." Harry says, causing Hagrid to frown at him.

"O' course I can't." Hagrid tells them, "Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could." Hagrid informs them, "The Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts, I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." Hagrid says.

As she hears that Hermione quickly runs through everything she's knows about Hagrid and she realises a way to try and get the answers they want,

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know." Hermione says, "You know everything that goes on around here." Hermione says, in a warm flattering voice.

Hearing that Hagrid's beard twitches and it is clear to the others that he is smiling,

"We were only wondering who had done the guarding, really." Neville goes on, realising what Hermione is doing, using the same kind of voice that Hermione is using.

"We were wondering who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hermione finishes.

Hearing that both Harry and Ron look quiet amazed at Hermione and Neville as Hagrid's chest swells in pride.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that, let's see, he borrowed Fluffy from me, then some o' the teaches did enchantments; Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid says, ticking them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell and Dumbledore himself did somethin' o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten something. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Hermione, Neville, Ron and Harry say together, all four of them sounding shocked.

"Yeah, yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, He's not about ter steal it." Hagrid informs the foursome and as he does Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron all start to the think the same thing that if Snape is in on protecting the stone then it must have been easy to find out how the other teaches had guarded it, and from what they know he knows everything except Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asks, sounding worried, "An you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teaches?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid says, sounding rather proud of himself.

"Well, that's something." Neville whispers to the others and they nod in agreement.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." Harry comments.

"Can't, Harry, sorry." Hagrid says and as he does he quickly glances at the fire, something which Harry notices.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asks, though he has a sinking feeling that he already knows as in the heart of the fire is a huge black egg, and from the second Harry asks the question Hagrid looks very uncomfortable.

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" Ron asks shocked as he crouches down near the fire to have a closer look.

"It must have costed you a fortune." Neville comments as he too crouches down to get a better look.

"Won it." Hagrid answers, "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quiet glad to ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"I really don't blame him." Neville mutters to himself, as he is seriously tempted to run from this hut right now, but he won't.

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asks, not seeing this ending any way other than badly.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'" Hagrid says as he pulls a large book from under his pillow, "Go this outta the library, _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on em, see an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half an hour. An' see here, how ter recognize diff'rent eggs, what got there is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." Hagrid informs the foursome, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." Hermione reminds him but Hagrid isn't listening, he's humming as he stoked the fire.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life." Ron sighs to Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"Something tells me that we're not going to find out anytime soon." Neville comments.

"We're really not." Harry confirms with a sigh as the four of them exchange worried looks, all four of them thinking that things are just not going to end well.

* * *

**April 24** **th** **1992**

It has been four days since Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville found out that Hagrid has a dragon egg and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville are once more back in Hagrid's hut, during their break, watching something that none of them ever thought they would experience, watching a dragon hatching.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid says, in an amazed voice once the baby dragon is out of the egg, honestly in the opinion of the other four it looks more like a crumpled, black umbrella, as he reaches out and strokes the dragon's head, "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" Hagrid says, once more sounding amazed and causing Hermione, Neville, Ron and Hermione to exchange looks, all of them wondering about Hagrid's sanity right about now.

"Hagrid." Hermione says kindly, "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" she asks curious and Hagrid is about to answer, but his face suddenly drains of all colour and he leaps to his feet and runs to the window.

"What's the matter?" Neville asks curious as he moves over to have a look.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains, it's a kid, he's runnin' back up ter the school."

"It's Malfoy, I'll know him anywhere." Neville tells the others.

"Not good, not good, really not good." Harry says, saying what they are all thinking.

"I'd say that is an understatement."

* * *

**May 9** **th** **1992**

For almost two weeks Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron just wait for the bomb to drop, they wait for some kind of sign that Malfoy has told, but as far as they can tell he hasn't, though none of them like the smirk that has been on Malfoy's face ever since.

Ever since The foursome saw the dragon hatch they have been spending most their time in Hagrid's hut, trying to get through to him, trying to get him to see that keeping a Dragon in his hut is a very bad idea.

As Harry and Ron once more try to get through to Hagrid, who has named the Dragon Norbert, Neville leans over to Hermione,

"Do you think Remus could get through to Hagrid?" Neville asks Hermione in a whisper.

"I don't know." Hermione admits, "Maybe." She says, "But I don't know if there is anything he could do even if he can get through to Hagrid." Hermione whispers back to Neville, but before Neville can respond Harry's voice cuts over their whispering.

"Charlie." He says, looking at Ron.

"You're losing it, too." Ron says, frowning at his friend, "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No, Charlie, your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild." Harry suggests, and Hermione, Ron and Neville feel some relief at that, all thinking that it is a brilliant idea.

"Brilliant, how about it Hagrid?" Ron asks a Hermione and Neville both hope that Hagrid agrees.

"I'm not sure." Hagrid says, looking hesitant.

"Hagrid, think about it I know you want the best for Norbert and isn't the best thing for him to be somewhere where he can spread his wings? Somewhere he can be safe." Hermione suggests.

"I'm not…." Hagrid starts to say.

"You could visit him if he goes with Charlie." Neville reminds him.

"And he'd be able to spend time with other dragons." Ron adds.

"It's the best place for him, Hagrid. He'd be looked after there." Harry finishes, giving Hagrid a pleading look.

"Okay, you can send the letter." Hagrid reluctantly agrees and the four students all feel a sense of relief.

* * *

**May 13** **th** **1992**

It has been a week since Hagrid agreed to send a letter to Charlie and ever since Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron have all felt like time is moving slower as they are so close and yet so far to saying goodbye to Norbert.

It is Wednesday night and Harry, Hermione and Neville are sitting in the common room long after everyone else is in bed, when the portrait opens and Ron, who had been down at Hagrid's hut helping him feed Norbert, wearing Harry's invisibility cloak comes into the room.

"It bit me!" Ron tells the other three.

"That's really not good." Neville says with a frown and honestly Hermione and Harry have to agree.

"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, the dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." Ron explains to the other three.

"You're kidding." Harry comments.

"I'm really not." Ron says and before anyone else can say anything there is a taping on the window,

"It's Hedwig, he'll have Charlie's answer." Harry says as he hurries over and lets Hedwig in, once he does he takes the letter and takes it back over to Hermione, Ron and Neville and the four of them put their heads together to read.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"Are we really going to do this?" Neville asks, shocked, being the first one of the four to speak after they read the letter.

"I think we have to." Hermione says.

"We do." Harry confirms, "We've got the invisibility cloak." Harry reminds them, "It shouldn't be too difficult. I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." He says and the Hermione, Ron and Neville all nod in agreement.

* * *

**May 16** **nd** **1992**

Over the next few days Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron once again learn that just because they have a plan doesn't mean everything is going to go according to it.

First, it became clear that Ron's bitten hand required medical attention and so he went to the hospital wing and while there he got a visit from Malfoy who threatened to make everything so much worse, and, on top of that, he took the book that has the letter from Charlie in it.

It is now Saturday and Hermione, Harry and Neville are in the common room, Hermione and Harry are about to leave to go down to Hagrid's to get Norbert.

"Malfoy could still be a problem." Neville comments, "I'm going to try and keep him away from the Astronomy tower." He comments, it being clear that he has made his decision and isn't going to be talked out of it easily.

"Nev, we only have one cloak. If you get caught you'll be in a lot of trouble." Hermione tells him, looking worriedly at him.

"You two having a clear path to the tower so that you can get Norbert away is more important. We can't let Malfoy ruin that." Neville tells his friends, wanting to do something to help.

"Neville…" Harry starts to say.

"I want to help Harry, and this important." Neville says, looking at him right in the eye, and feeling more confident than he has felt before as he wants to do this, he really wants to help.

"Okay, but you're coming under the cloak until we get to the entrance hall." Harry tells his friend as he hates that Neville is putting himself in a position to get in trouble but at the same time he understands it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Harry are down at Hagrid's hut while Neville is hiding in a place along the most likely rout Malfoy would take if he wanted to go to a teacher or catch Harry and Hermione out so that he can distract him.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey." Hagrid tells Hermione and Harry, "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." Hagrid tells them as there is a sound from inside the crate that Hagrid has packed Norbert in that sounds, To Harry and Hermione as though the teddy was getting his head torn off.

"He'll be okay, Hagrid." Hermione says, trying to be reassuring, "But we've got to get going." She says as she looks at her watch and notices the time.

"Bye-bye Norbert!" Hagrid sobs a Hermione and Harry cover the crate with the invisibility cloak and then step under it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you." Hagrid says Harry and Hermione leave.

Honestly, if asked neither Harry nor Hermione would be able to tell anyone how they managed to get back into the castle and they definitely wouldn't be able to answer how they managed to get Norbert up all the stairs and corridors they have to travel down as even using short-cuts that they have learnt in the past few months doesn't make the journey easier.

"Nearly there." Harry pants as they reach the corridor beneath the tallest tower, but then, sudden movement makes them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they are already invisible Harry and Hermione sink into the shadows staring at the dark outlines of two people about ten feet away. As a lamp flares it becomes clear that the two figures are Minerva, in a tartan bathrobe and hair net, and Malfoy who Minerva is holding by the ear.

"Detention." Minerva tells Malfoy, "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around the school in the middle of the night, how dare you…." Minerva starts to say but Malfoy cuts her off.

"You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's comming, and he's got a dragon." Malfoy says.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on, I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy." Minerva says as she drags Malfoy away.

"I don't see Neville." Hermione says in a worried whisper.

"Maybe he realized Malfoy was about to get caught and went back to the common room, or he arranged Malfoy getting caught." Harry suggests, trying to make Hermione feel better, though he is saying what he hoped happened as he doesn't want Neville to be in trouble because of him.

"Maybe." Hermione whispers back, feeling uncertain and together the two of them start to climb the spiral stairs up, something that feels pretty easy after what just happened.

Once they are finally up on the tower and the cold night air hits them, Harry and Hermione throw off the cloak, both glad to be able to breath properly again, and as they do Hermione can't help but do a little dance as even though she is still worried about Neville she is glad that Malfoy has detention, especially after the ones Snape has given her this year.

"Malfoy's got detention, I could sing." Hermione comments.

"Don't." Harry advices as he suspects that things wouldn't end well for them if she did.

For about ten minutes Harry and Hermione stand together, both being happy about Malfoy getting caught but worried about Neville. After ten minutes Charlie's friends arrive on four broomsticks and they show Harry and Hermione the way they are going to carry Norbert before hooking the harness and flying off.

As they can't help it Hermione and Harry watch as Norbert is taken away before they finally head back downstairs, both feeling that with Malfoy in detention nothing could spoil their happiness, but as they step down into the corridor they find out just how wrong they are as Filch is waiting for them.

"Well, well, well, we are in trouble." Filch says and that's when it draws on Harry and Hermione, they've left the invisibility cloak on the tower.

* * *

Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione find themselves sitting in Professor McGonagall's study, both of them being well aware of how much trouble they are in. Even though neither say a word to each other they are both doing the same thing, trying to think of a way to explain what they were doing, but truth be told neither can think of anything, and Hermione is pretty sure that Minerva won't believe anything they have to say anyway.

Unknown to the other both Harry and Hermione they are in complete agreement about two things, one they were idiots for forgetting the cloak, and two, things can't get any worse, but they are both proven wrong when Minerva walks into her study leading Neville.

"Nev." Hermione says, her eyes widening as she was so hoping that Neville managed to get back to the common room.

"I'm sorry. I tried! He lost me and I don't know where he went and…." Neville starts to say but then Harry and Hermione quickly shakes their heads and Neville, realizing his mistake, quickly shuts up.

"I would never have believed it, any of you." Minerva says as while she is used to having Potter's, Lupin's, and Black's in her office because they broke rules she never expected it of Harry and Hermione, "Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." Minerva says, looking at the three students and as she has no answer Hermione stares at her feet, being as still as a statue, "I think I've got a good idea of what's going on." Minerva says, "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You three fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon trying to get him out of bed and into trouble, and then, when you wanted to make sure he got caught, the three of you got separated." Minerva assumes, "I'm disgusted." She comments, "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!"

"That's not true." Hermione mutters before she can stop herself.

"What was that Miss Granger?" Minerva asks.

"Nothing, Professor." Hermione quickly says.

"No, it was, what did you say?" Minerva asks her and seeing the look Hermione knows that she has to answer and she really wishes that she kept her mouth shut.

"I said that you have heard of four students out of bed before." Hermione says nervously, "You used to catch my fathers, Harry's Dad and their friend all the time." Hermione reveals, "Papa told me." She adds.

Hearing that Minerva realizes that something she has been suspecting for a while, that Harry knows about Hermione's real identity is correct,

"A true as that might be I expected better of you." Minerva says, telling the truth, and she makes a note to talk to Remus about the kind of stories he tells his daughter, "I thought you, and Neville, had more sense, and I thought Gryffindor means more to you than this Mr. Potter." Minerva says, "Nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous." Minerva says, giving them all a stern look, "And seeing as how you seem to want to follow in your fathers footsteps all three of you can follow them right to detention. Fifty points will also be taken from Gryffindor." Minerva tells them.

"Fifty?" Harry says shocked, realizing that that would cause Gryffindor to lose the lead.

"Fifty points each." Professor McGonagall corrects.

"Professor please, you can't!" Harry objects.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed all of you." Minerva says and the three of them head to the door, "I will also be writing your families." She says as the trio walk out, both Hermione and Neville's hearts filling with dread as they know how badly Remus and Augusta are going to react, how disappointed they are going to be.

* * *

**May 18** **th** **1992**

Over the next couple of days, it becomes clear to Harry, Hermione and Neville just how cruel Gryffindor students can be as from the second the story of what happened to cause Gryffindor to lose all those points leak out the three of them get treated as outcasts. Though, as Harry is more well-known than Hermione and Neville it is worse for him.

For Hermione the worse part of everything hasn't hit but as she sits and eats breakfast on Monday morning she spots Omega and she knows that the worst part is coming.

Once Omega drops the letter in front of her Hermione finds herself unable to reach for it, she just stares,

"Are you going to read it?" Harry, who is sitting next to Hermione at breakfast asks.

"He's going to be so disappointed." Hermione tells Harry.

"He didn't send a howler, that's something." Neville tells Hermione, honestly that is what he is expecting from his Gran.

"He'd never send one." Hermione comments, "It's worse when he's calm." Hermione explains as she is pretty sure that she has never heard her father yell, but when he is calm she can hear the disappointment.

"Just read it, it will be worse if you keep avoiding it." Harry says, trying to be encouraging.

Taking a deep breath Hermione reaches over, with a shaky hand, and opens the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_What on earth where you thinking? Being out of bed at night is one thing, but being on the Astronomy tower is another thing all together. There is no reason for you and Harry to have been up there alone at that time of night; I know this because I've tried to think of one._

_If this was all a plan to get Malfoy into trouble then I am very disappointed in you Hermione, you should know better. I thought my stories would teach you the right and wrong way to do things like that and that was the wrong way. When you get home you better believe that we are going to be talking about this, I want to know everything, including what would cause you to do something like this._

_Now, Minerva also informed me of how many points she took from Gryffindor so I know that things must not be very pleasant for you, Harry and Neville right now and all I can say is that over time the other students will move on, they always do, but this feeling should serve as a reminded if you ever think about doing something like this again._

_Exams are coming up and I wish you the very best with them._

_All My Love,_

_Papa._

As Hermione finishes reading the letter she finds herself feeling even worse about everything that has happened.

"Bad?" Harry asks once Hermione finishes reading the later.

"Really Bad." Hermione corrects and both Neville and Harry give her a sympathetic look.

* * *

**May 25** **th** **1992**

Over the next week Harry, Hermione and Neville experience what it feels like to be despised by the entire school as not only are the Gryffindor's angry about the points that were taken away but the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's are too as they felt that there was finally a chance that Slytherin would get beaten.

Honestly to Harry, Hermione and Neville it feels like the only friend, the only support they have other than one another is Ron, who was realised from the Hospital wing the day after Hermione received her letter. Though, if there is one thing that people's reaction to losing points, other than making her feel horrible, has done it is making Hermione nearly panic over how people will react when she starts to go by Lupin-Black, something which she is considering doing from the start of second year.

It Is a Monday night and Hermione is quizzing Ron and Neville on Astronomy in the library when Harry, who has been at Quidditch practice, joins them.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks, being able to tell that something is wrong and Harry explains about a conversation he just overheard which sounded like Quirrell gave in.

"Snape's done it, then." Ron says once Harry finishes his explanation,

"If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark force spell, then that means….." Neville starts to say, looking terrified.

"There's still Fluffy, though." Hermione points out, trying to focus on the good.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid." Ron says, looking at all the books that are surrounding them, "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three headed dog. So, what do we do, Harry?" Ron asks, but it is Hermione who answers.

"We go to A... Dumbledore." Hermione says, hoping Ron hasn't noticed our slip, "That's what we should have done from the start." She says.

"You're the one who said that wasn't an option weeks ago, and you were right." Harry says, looking at Hermione, "We have no proof and Quirrell's too scared and Snape's too trusted. All he'd have to say is that he has nothing to do with what's going on and he'll be believed. After the way Snape's been treating us in class Dumbledore would think that we're doing this to get him sacked." Harry tells her, "We're not supposed to know about any of this, and we'll be the ones in trouble if we try to tell."

"I think you're right." Hermione admits, hating that, and so she tries to decide whether there is a way to write her Papa about what is going on without saying things that she wouldn't want to get into the wrong hands.

"Maybe we could just do some poking around…" Ron suggests as both Hermione and Neville look like they agree with Harry.

"No, we've done enough poking around." Harry says as he pulls a map of Jupiter towards him so he can start to study, believing that they are making the right choice, and making himself a promise that he won't get involved in anything he has no right getting involved in, he won't drag Hermione, Ron and Neville into it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**May 27** **th** **1992**

It has only been a day since Harry promised himself that he wouldn't get involved in anything he has no right being involved in and he already suspect that he is going to break that promises. As, about two hours earlier Harry, Hermione and Neville left for their detention with Hagrid, a detention they shared with Malfoy.

During the detention the four students split into two groups, at first it was Harry, Hermione and Hagrid and Neville, Malfoy and Fang. Those groups didn't last long, though it was long enough for Hermione to use a _'I've read about it'_ lie as the reason why she knew a lot about Werewolves as Malfoy played a prank on Neville causing him to switch places with Harry.

The purpose of the detention was to try and find an injured unicorn, but instead, when he was on his own Harry found something very different.

Having only just arrived back in the common room, where Ron was sleeping as he was attempting to wait up, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron sit in the chairs near the fire. Harry, Hermione and Neville all look quiet shocked scared and Harry is rubbing his scar.

"So, what happened? Malfoy just came running back to us, looking afraid and not making much sense." Hermione says to Harry.

"We were looking for the unicorn and we found it, but someone was standing over him, a man. He bent over the unicorn and drunk its blood, that's when Malfoy went running." Harry reveals, and the other three look horrified, "My scar burned and I thought I was dead, but then another centaur came, Firenze. He saved me. He told me that drinking a unicorn's blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a price, you'll have a cursed life." Harry explains.

"Who would choose that?" Ron asks, not understanding but as she does Hermione gasps.

"No…." She says looking horrified.

"We should have seen it." Harry says, looking right at Hermione as he knows she's realised, "We should have realised."

"Realised what?" Neville asks, being almost positive that he doesn't want the answer.

"Snape, he doesn't want the stone for himself." Harry says standing up, "He wants the stone for Voldemort and Voldemort is waiting in the forest and all this time we just thought Snape wanted to get rich."

"Stop saying the name." Ron says, sounding terrified.

"It's just a name. Being afraid of it just gives Voldemort more power." Hermione comments.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't grow up hearing stories of what he did! You didn't lose family to his insane followers!" Ron says, sounding angrily, and as he does he doesn't notice a look of pain flash on Hermione's face.

"Firenze saved me." Harry says, not listening to what Hermione and Ron are saying, "Bane, another centaur was furious. He was talking about interfering what the planets say is going to happen. They must show that Voldemort is coming back. Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me. I supposed that's written in the stars as well." Harry says, as he paces back and forth.

"Will you stop saying his name." Ron once more hisses.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the stone." Harry says, acting like he hasn't heard Ron, "Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off, well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." Harry says and as he does Hermione and Neville exchange looks, both being afraid as they know what that will mean, they've seen the price, they've experienced it, but despite her fear Hermione manages to find words of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of with Dumbledore around, Voldemort won't touch you." Hermione says.

"Mione's right." Neville says, his voice shaking, "I once heard Gran talking to… some people." Neville says, having to improvise on the end as the conversation that he and Hermione eavesdropped on, that they really shouldn't have, involved Remus, Albus, his gran, Minerva and Mad-Eye Moody, not that he and Hermione meet Moody, and that would be tough to explain, "About how You-Know-Who was always too afraid to do anything to Hogwarts because Hogwarts has Dumbledore, you're safe here." Neville tells his friend.

"Plus who said the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." Hermione says.

"I don't know, they sounded pretty sure, Hermione." Harry admits, looking worried.

"They could still be wrong." Hermione says, standing up and walking over to Harry, "And you know now, you can prepare more." She comments, "We just have to watch Snape more closely, wait for some sign that he is going after the Stone, or that he's got it, then we act." Hermione says, really hating that she can't put any of this in a letter to her Papa as it would be too dangerous.

"We?" Harry asks, sounding surprised.

"You're not alone, Harry." Hermione tells him.

"You're really not." Neville adds.

"And you never will be." Ron adds and as they do Harry hugs Hermione while giving the other two grateful looks.

* * *

**June 4** **th** **1992**

It has been a week since Harry came fast to face with Voldemort in the forest and since then he, Hermione, Neville and Ron have been panicking, but they have also been taking exams so they couldn't worry about the stone all the time too.

Having finished their exams half an hour ago Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron thought that they would finally get a chance to relax, but as they sat by the lake Harry's scar started to hurt and he realised something so the foursome made another trip to Hagrid's where not only did they learn how to get past Fluffy, but they learnt that Hagrid told a person with their hood up in the Hogs Head too, the person who gave him Norbert's egg. The second Hagrid told them that the foursome went running back inside as they all realise how bad that is.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore." Harry says as they arrive in the entrance hall, "Hagrid told the stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak. It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us." Harry comments.

"Right now it doesn't matter if he does, he'll check things out anyway, just to be on the safe side." Hermione says, knowing that, "He can't risk not doing so."

"How do you know that?" Ron asks, but before Hermione can think of a lie a voice rings out across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall asks, walking over to the foursome, carrying a large pile of books.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione says, speaking before the others can as she knows that Minerva is most likely to tell her where Albus is without any questions rather than the others

"Is something wrong?" Minerva asks, looking at her surrogate niece in concern.

"Yes, Please Minnie, I need to see him." Hermione says, not even thinking about what she said as she knows how dangerous things are at the moment.

"Minnie?" Ron whispers to Neville in confusion.

"Later." Neville responds, knowing that they really don't have time to get into Hermione's real identity.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but he left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off to London at once." Minerva explains, wondering what could be so bad that Hermione risks exposing her secret.

"He's gone?" Harry says, sounding frantic, "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time…." Minerva starts to say.

"But this is important." Harry, Hermione and Neville say together, Ron on the other hand is trying to figure out why Hermione would call McGonagall Minnie as he just doesn't understand.

"Is it something more important than the Ministry of Magic?" Minerva asks, looking at Hermione, Harry and Neville individually

"Yes." Hermione, Harry and Neville once more answer and once they do they exchange looks and Hermione gives Harry an encouraging nod.

"Look, Professor, it's about the Philosopher's Stone." Harry reveals.

Out of all the things that Professor McGonagall was expecting, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumble out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know about that?" Minerva asks, clearly shocked.

"It doesn't matter how we know." Hermione quickly says, "What matters is that we know that someone is going to try and steal it." Hermione says, feeling that saying someone is a better choice than Snape.

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry adds, causing Minerva to look at him and Hermione with a look of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow." Minerva says, after looking at Harry and Hermione for a good thirty seconds, "I don't know how you found out about the stone, but rest assured, no one can possibility steal it, it's too well protected." Minerva reveals.

"But Professor…"

"But Minerva…."

"But Minnie…." Harry, Neville and Hermione respectively say.

"I know what I'm talking about." Minerva informs them, sounding short as she bends down and picks up her fallen books, "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." She says before walking away.

"Why did you…." Ron starts to ask once Minerva is out of hearing range.

"Not now." Harry says, causing Ron to frown, "It's tonight. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we…." Neville starts to ask, but before he can finish asking Hermione gasps, turning all three boys to turn around, to see Snape standing behind them.

"Good afternoon." Snape says, "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." He says with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were…." Harry begins to say, having no idea how he is going to finish that sentence.

"You want to be more careful." Snape says, "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" he asks.

Realizing That they don't have another option Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron all turn around and start to walk but then Snape calls them back, "Be warned, Potter, Granger, anymore nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are both expelled." Snape says, giving them the looks of loathing that they have become all too familiar with, "Good day to you." He says before walking off in the direction of the staffroom.

Once he is out of hearing range Harry turns to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do." Harry whispers urgently, "At least one of us has got to keep an eye on Snape, wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it." Harry explains, "Hermione, you better do that."

"Why me? If Snape sees me I wouldn't put it past him to expel me on the spot." Hermione points out.

"No he won't, you can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." Ron says before putting on a fake high voice, "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen B wrong."

"Oh shut up." Hermione says annoyed, "I'll go but Nev should come with me too, just in case plan A doesn't work." She suggests.

"Sounds good." Harry says, approvingly, "Ron and I will stay outside the third floor corridor, come on." He says and the group of four splits up into two groups of two and go in different directions.

* * *

But, as it turns out neither of their plans work out as ten minutes later Harry and Ron are back in the common room, after meeting up with an angry McGonagall, and seconds later Hermione and Neville walk in, both looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione says, "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing so I said I was waiting for professor Flitwick and Snape went to get him I've only just gotten away." She explains.

"I followed Snape." Neville says, sounding terrified as to him that is terrifying, "But he somehow realized and took twenty points from Gryffindor and threatened me, and I don't know where he went after that." Neville explains looking disappointed in himself.

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry says causing Hermione, Neville and Ron to look at him.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get the Stone first." Harry reveals.

"You're mad." Ron says.

"You can't!" Neville says.

"After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'd be expelled." Hermione reminds him.

"SO WHAT." Harry yells, "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone Voldemort's coming back! I know you've heard what it was like when he was trying to take over. If he gets the Stone there won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Loosing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I am never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through the trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents remember?" Harry asks, glaring at his three friends.

"You're right Harry." Hermione says.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak." Harry says, "It's just lucky I got it back." Harry comments.

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron asks.

"All, four of us?" Harry asks shocked.

"You're not the only one who will never go to the Dark Side because of something that happened in the last war." Neville comments, sounding braver than Harry and Ron have ever heard him sound, "I'm going too." Neville says, knowing that he has to, for his parents.

"Yeah, same, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" Ron asks, being confused about what Neville could be talking about.

"We never would." Hermione adds, "How do you think you'd get the stone without us? I'd better go look through my books, there might be something useful." She comments.

"But if we get caught you three will be expelled, too." Harry says, being completely thankful for his friends but wanting to be sure that they have thought this through.

"Not if I can help it." Hermione says, "Flitwick told me in secret that I got one hundred and twelve percent on is exam. They're not throwing me out after that." Hermione comments.

"And like you said, if we do get thrown out it doesn't matter, trying to stop this is more important." Neville says, "It's the right thing to do."

"That it is." Ron says, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Half an hour later, still feeling nervous about their decision Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are exiting the common room to head down to dinner, a dinner that none of them are sure they'll be able to eat.

"I'll meet you down there." Hermione tells Harry, Neville and Ron.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Harry asks confused.

"I retuned a book to the library yesterday that I think will help, I want to have a quick look." Hermione lies, "I'll be at dinner as soon as I can." Hermione explains.

"You better be, if you're not then McGonagall and Snape are going to throw a fit." Ron tells her.

"I'll be there promise." Hermione assures him as she knows that what she has to do won't take that long.

"See you soon." Harry says and while He, Neville and Ron go in on way Hermione goes in another, a way that doesn't lead to the library.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the Common Room Hermione gets to the owlery and she pulls out a piece of paper, parchment and quill and begins to write,

_Dear Papa,_

_I'm sorry. The four of us did exactly what you asked me to not to do and we figured it out. I know everything about Fluffy and what you were trying to protect me from. You were right, it is dangerous, but we don't have a choice._

_We figured everything out and tonight it's going to be stolen. The four of us went to Minnie but she didn't believe us and Albus is gone. So, we're going to try to stop him._

_I don't know when you'll get this letter, I just know that it will be too late to stop us. We're doing this because someone has to, and we're the only ones who can, we're the only ones who know._

_I love you Papa, more than anything,_

_Hermione._

Once she finishes the letter Hermione reads through it a couple of times to make sure that she was vague enough and even though she knows that it is still a risk to send the letter Hermione attaches it to an owl and lets it go, hoping that she can tell her Papa everything she wants to say in person once this is all over.

* * *

A few hours after Hermione sent the letter to her Papa Hermione, Neville, Ron and Harry, who had to wait until everyone was in bed before making their move, are walking, very close together as well as very slowly so that their feet aren't seen below the cloak, into the forbidden corridor, where the door is already ajar.

"See, Snape's already been here." Harry whispers to the others, and as he does he turns so that he can look at his three friends, "If you want to go back, I won't blame you." Harry tells them, "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid." Ron says.

"We're coming." Hermione says.

"We told you that." Neville adds and once he does Harry pushes the door open, causing it to creak and a low, rumbling growls meet their ears. Even though it can't see them all three of the dogs' noses sniffs madly in their direction.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione asks the others in a whisper.

"Looks like a harp." Ron realizes.

"Snape must have left it." Neville adds.

"It must wake up the second you stop playing." Harry realizes, and so he pulls out the flute that Hagrid gave him for Christmas out of his pocket and he starts to play. From the second he does the dogs eyes begin to drop and slowly, the dogs growls ceased and it stumbles on it's paws before falling to it's knees, and then to the floor, fast asleep.

"Keep playing." Ron says as the foursome slip out of the cloak and creep towards the trapdoor.

"We should be able to pull the door open." Neville realizes, trying to focus on what they have to do rather than the desire he has to run in the other direction as fast as he can.

"Want to go first, Hermione?" Ron asks curious.

"No, I don't." Hermione tells him in an annoyed tone of voice.

"All right." Ron says, looking afraid, he steps carefully over the dogs legs, and pulls the ring off the trap door, causing it to swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione asks, sounding worried.

"Nothing, there's just black, no way of climbing down. I think we'll just have to drop." Ron explains. Hearing that Harry, who is still playing the flute waves at Ron to get his attention and once he does have it he points to himself, "You want to go first are you sure? I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

As quickly as possible Harry hands the flute over and in the few seconds of silence the dog growls and twitches, but the second Hermione begins to play it falls back into its sleep. Once it does Harry climbs over and looks down the trap door, seeing no sign of bottom. Knowing what he has to do Harry lowers himself through the trap door until he hanging by his fingertips, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?" he says, looking between Ron and Neville.

"Right." They both responds.

"See you in a minute, I hope." Harry says before letting go. As he lets go he falls, down and down, before landing with a FLUMP on something soft, something that feels like some sort of plant, "It's okay." Harry yells at the tiny light, the only light, "It's a soft landing, you can jump." Harry yells and seconds later Ron and Neville both land either side of him.

"What is this stuff?" Ron asks, but Neville is already on is feet, looking panicked.

"Get up! get up both of you!" Neville tells them, hurrying to his feet as the distant music stops and Hermione jumps down.

"Why? What is this thing?" Harry asks, sounding confused and the second Hermione lands Neville pulls her to her feet too.

"Just trust me, move!" Neville yell as he and Hermione hurry over to the damp wall.

Hearing Neville's worried voice Harry and Ron both try to move and they find that they are being heled with snakelike tentacles.

"It's too late." Hermione says to Neville in a quiet voice, "It's got a firm grip." She realizes.

"Okay, now you need to stop moving." Neville tells them, "this is Devil's Snare." He explains.

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called." Ron say sarcastically as he fights to get free.

"Shut up." Hermione and Neville both snap.

"Do you remember how to kill it?" Hermione asks Neville as she tries to remember everything that Professor Sprout told them.

"It likes dark and damp places." Neville tells Hermione, "Fire will kill it." He realizes.

"Yes, of course, but there is no wood." Hermione comments.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron yells, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right." Hermione says and she quickly uses the same spell she used to set Snape on fire. In seconds the two books felt the plant loosening it's grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. With a little bit of effort both Harry and Ron manage to pull themselves free and move over towards Neville and Hermione.

"Lucky you two pay attention in Herbology." Harry says to his two friends.

"Yeah, but seriously, 'there's no wood' really?" Ron asks Hermione.

"It was an honest mistake." Hermione says in her defense as while she grew up around Magic she and Remus do a lot of things the muggle way so in a lot of ways that's her instinct.

"This way." Harry says, pointing down a stone passageway, which is the only way forward. Moving in silence the group of four walk into passageways that sloped downwards, passages that see a lot like the ones in Gringotts.

"Do you hear something?" Ron whispers to the other three, as soon as he speaks they all hear a soft rustling and clinking sound, "Do you think it's a ghost?" he asks.

"I don't know, sounds likes wings to me." Harry admits.

"There's a light ahead." Neville reveals.

"I can see something." Hermione adds and as they reach the end of the passage way they saw a brilliantly lit chamber with a ceiling that arches high above them that is full of jewel bright birds, fluttering and tumbling around the room. On the other side of the chamber was a wooden door.

"Do you think they'd attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asks

"Probably." Harry answers, saying what they are all thinking, "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice. I'll run." Harry says before any of the others can say anything he takes a deep breath covers face with his arms and runs across to the room. To his complete shock he reaches the door untouched, pulling the handle Harry is annoyed to find that it is locked.

A few seconds later Hermione, Neville and Ron join him and no matter what they try they can't get the door open, not even Hermione's Alohomora charm worked.

"Now what?" Ron asks.

"There's birds, they can't be here just for decoration." Hermione realizes.

"You know I don't think they're birds." Neville realizes, sounding uncertain.

"I think you're right." Harry says, looking at Neville, "They're keys!" he realizes, "Winged keys, look carefully. So, that must me." Harry says as he looks across the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys, "Yes, look! Broomsticks we've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Neville tells the others.

"We're looking for a big, old fashioned one, probably silver, like the handle." Ron realizes and after exchanging a look the four of them each grab a broomstick and kick off the ground an into the air, even Neville who still isn't the most comfortable flyer. All four of them each grab and snatch, but the bewitched keys dart and dive so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Thankfully Harry, being the youngest Seeker in a century, has a knack for spotting things other people don't. After a minute of weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" Harry calls and he points out where the key is and as seeing where he is pointing Ron goes speeding in the direction that Harry's pointing and in attempt he crashes into the ceiling, and nearly falls of his broom.

"We've got to close in on it." Harry tells the others, "Ron, you come at it from above, Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down, Nev, stay by the door, and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" he yells and Ron dives, Hermione flies upwards and Neville flies to the door and the key dodges them all and heads towards the wall. Seeing that Harry leans forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one and hand and Hermione, Neville and Ron cheers echoed around the high chamber.

Quickly all four of them land and Harry runs to the door, the key struggling in his hand the entire time. Ramming it into the lock he turns and it worked. The second the lock clicks open, the key takes flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asks the other three, his hand on the door handle and they nod. So, Harry pulls open the door and the foursome walk through.

The next chamber is so dark that they can't see anything at all, but the second they step into it, light suddenly floods the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard. Together the foursome realizes that they are standing behind the black chessmen, which are taller than them and carved out of black stone. Facing them, way across the board is the white chess pieces. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville can't help but shiver at the sight.

"Now, what do we do?" Harry whispers to the other three.

"It's obvious, isn't it." Ron says, "We've got to play our way across the room." He explains.

"How?" Hermione and Neville ask, both sounding nervous.

"I think," Ron says, "We're going to have to be chessmen." He says and he walks over to one of the knight's horse which he touches, the second he does the stone springs to life, causing the knight to turn and look at Ron while the horse pawns the ground.

"Do we, er, have to join you to get across?" Ron asks and the Black knight nods, as he does Ron turns to the other three, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess…"

"We're not offended." Neville quickly says.

"Just tell us what to do." Harry says and Ron does just that.

It only takes a couple of seconds for Ron to explain what places they are going to take and as he does the chess places listen and the pieces that Ron say the four of them are going to take walk off the board.

Within a few seconds the game has begun and as it does it becomes clear to Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Harry that the game is going to be exactly like real wizard's chess.

For a little while the group of four follow Ron's instructions to play the game. As pieces are taken Hermione, Harry and Neville follow Ron's instructions, all three of them wonder what will happen if they lose as Ron protects them. While protecting his three friends Ron darts around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they have lost black ones.

"We're nearly there." Ron suddenly mutters, "Let me think, let me think." He says and as he does the white queen turns her black face towards him.

''Yes." Ron suddenly says "It's the only way, I've got to be taken." He comments.

"NO." Harry, Hermione and Neville yell.

"That's chess." Ron snaps at them, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me. That leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But…." Harry starts to say.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron asks.

"Ron…" Neville and Hermione start to say.

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" Ron tells them and the others realize that there is no alternative, "Ready?" Ron calls, his face pale, but determine, "Here I go, now don't hang around once you've won." Ron tells them before he steps forward and the second he does the Queen punches and she hit Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, causing Hermione to scream, but she doesn't move, as the queen drags Ron off to the side, looking like he has been knocked out. Once that has happened Harry moves three spaces to the left.

Once Harry stops moving the white king takes off his crown and throws it at Harry's feet. After that the chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron Harry and Hermione run towards the door while Neville runs over to Ron.

"NEV?" Hermione calls when she realizes her friend isn't following behind them.

"I'll STAY WITH RON. MAKE SURE HE'S OKAY. YOU TWO GO! GO NOW!" Neville yells and after exchanging a look Hermione and Harry charge through the door and up until the next passageway.

"What if he's….." Hermione start so say.

"He'll be all right." Harry says, trying to convince himself, "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; Minnie transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." Hermione guesses as they arrive at another door.

"All right?" Harry asks as they arrive at another door.

"Go on." Hermione tells him and Harry pushes it open.

From the second they walk in a disgusting smell fills their nostrils, making both of them pull their clothes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they see, flat on the floor, in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they have tacked, out cold with a blood lump on it's head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one." Harry whispers to Hermione as they step over one of its massive legs, "Come on, I can't breathe." Harry say to Hermione and he pulls open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what comes next, but there I nothing frightening in the room, just a table with seven different bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," Harry realizes, "What do we have to do?" he asks as they step over a threshold, and the second they do a fire springs up behind them in the doorway. The fire that springs up isn't an ordinary fire either, it's purple and the second the purple fire springs up and back flames shoots up the doorway, leading onwards, trapping them.

"Look." Hermione says as she seizes a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Unrolling it Hermione reads the word and finds instructions on what they have to do to be able to move on.

It takes her a couple of minutes to read it once she does Hermione lets out a sigh and she can't help but smile.

"Brilliant." Hermione tells Harry, "This isn't magic, it's logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck here forever." Hermione explains to Harry.

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asks, becoming worried.

"Of course not." Hermione answers, "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." Hermione explains.

"But how do we know which to drink?" Harry asks, being confused.

"Give me a minute." Hermione requests and she reads the paper several times, wanting to make sure that she picks up on everything. Then once she finishes reading Hermione walks up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself as she goes, pointing at the them. Finally, after a couple of minutes' hose claps her hands, "Got it." Hermione informs Harry, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, towards the stone."

"There's only enough there for one of us." Harry realizes, "That's hardly one swallow." He comments, causing both of them to exchange looks, "Which on will get you back through the purple flames?" He asks and Hermione points at the rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that." Harry tells her.

"No, no way, I'm not leaving you." Hermione says, forcibly.

"You have to." Harry tells her, "Get back to Neville and Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy, go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him.." Harry comments.

"He might already be on his way." Hermione says and Harry give her a confused look, "I sent a letter to my Papa, but with how long it would take to get to him I knew that we couldn't just wait for him to get it so that's why I didn't tell you."

"Good, that was a smart decision." Harry says, giving Hermione a smile, feeling glad for her foresight, "I might be able to hold of Snape for a while, but I'm no match for him, really." Harry comments

"Harry, what if Voldemort is with him?" Hermione asks.

"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" Harry asks, pointing at his scar, "I might get lucky again." Harry says and hearing that Hermione's lip trembles and them she suddenly runs at Harry and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Hermione." Harry says shocked,

"Harry, you're a great wizard, you know." Hermione tells him.

"I'm not as good as you." Harry says, being embarrassed as Hermione lets go of him

"Me!" Hermione says shocked, "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things, friendship and bravery and, oh Harry, be careful! Please, just be careful!" Hermione requests.

"You drink first." Harry says, "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" Harry asks Hermione, wanting to be sure.

"Positive." Hermione says and she takes a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shutters.

"It's not poison?" Harry ask worried.

"No, but it's like ice." Hermione explains.

"Go, before it wears off." Harry tells her.

"Good luck, take care Harry." Hermione tells him.

"GO!" Harry encourages and with one last look at Harry, Hermione walks through the purple flames, but with every step she takes Hermione wants to turn back around, she wants to be able to help Harry, but as she knows she can't she just starts to run, knowing that even if he can't help Harry then she'll make sure he gets some help.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Because a lot of you are curious I am letting you know that I just started writing the first chapter that takes place between second and third year, it is chapter 27, and it includes something I know you are all looking forward too.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. It means so much to me. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**June 4** **th** **1992**

Having no idea what his daughter is doing Remus is sitting at home reading and drinking tea by the fire when he hears a tapping on the window. Looking over to the window Remus sees an owl.

"It's a bit late for mail." Remus comments with a frown as he gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

Opening the window, the owl flies in and drops the letter before flying up. Picking up the letter Remus quickly recognizes his daughter's writing and so he opens It and reads it, and with every word he feels more horror grow,

"NO." Remus says, sounding completely horrified before running over to the fire place, the letter still clutched in his hand, "Minerva's McGonagall's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus says as he throws floo power into the fire.

A couple of minutes later Remus step out of the fire in Minerva's office.

"Remus? What's wrong?" Minerva asks, being sure that he wouldn't be there unless something was wrong, and without a word Remus just hands the letter over and then goes running out of the room as he knows that he has to get to the third floor and help his daughter and her friends.

Remus has only been running for a few seconds when Minerva catches up to him.

"You should have trusted them. You should have checked anyway." Remus tells his old friend.

"I know, I'm sorry Remus, but I did check." Minerva says as when she checked everything seemed fine.

A few seconds later the two of them run into the entrance hall where Albus is talking to too someone they all recognize.

"HERMIONE." Remus yells, running towards his daughter.

"Minerva get Severus; Remus go with Hermione to the hospital wing where Neville is helping Mr Weasley to." Albus says as runs up the stairs.

"PAPA." Hermione says, throwing her arms around her father who hugs her tightly.

"Ae you okay? Are you hurt?" Remus asks his daughter as he hugs her.

"I'm fine, but I couldn't go with Harry, there was only enough for one. He went alone, I don't know who he's going to face." Hermione explains to her father, as he holds her tightly, "He's all alone." Hermione says, sounding upset, and if Remus were to look at his daughters' face he would see that her eyes are more grey than anything right now.

"He won't be for long, Albus will help." Remus tells his daughter, holding her so tight because he never wants to let go of her.

"Remus, get Hermione up to the hospital wing." Minerva says to her friend, "I'll see you both soon." She says before she heads towards the dungeons and Remus leads his daughter up to the hospital wing.

* * *

A few minutes later Remus and Hermione walk into the Hospital wing, Remus still having an arm around his daughter. As they walk into the hospital wing Neville is being checked over by Madam Pomfrey while Ron is asleep on a bed.

"Nev, Ron was awake, what happened?" Hermione ask worried.

"The chess piece caused Mr Weasley a head injury, I gave him a potion to help and sleeping helps with that." Madam Pomfrey explains, "Sit down, Hermione, I want to check you over too."

"I'm fine." Hermione answers, through truthfully she is more worried about Harry and Ron than herself.

"Even so, Poppy is going to check you over anyway." Remus tells his daughter, leading over to the bed between Neville's and Ron's, "Are you okay, Neville?" Remus asks concerned.

"Yeah." Neville says with a nod.

"Poppy?" Remus asks, wanting to be sure.

"He's okay." Poppy assures, "But you need rest." Poppy tells Neville, "Now, you." Poppy says to Hermione and she uses her wand to scan Hermione, "You need rest too, but you're unhurt." Poppy says to Hermione, causing Remus to feel slightly better, though he is still very worried, "I want you both to sleep here tonight." She tells Hermione and Neville.

"Yes Poppy" Hermione and Neville say together, neither thinking about what they are saying.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything." Poppy says, "I want you both asleep in half an hour." She says, "Remus." Poppy greats before heading to her office.

"What happened?" Remus asks, looking between Hermione and Neville, once Madam Pomfrey has left.

"Well. After talking to Minnie we know we had to go so we snuck out of Gryffindor Tower using Uncle James's cloak, and ….." Hermione starts to say, but then Remus cuts her off.

"Uncle James's cloak, are you telling me that Harry has James's invisibility cloak?" Remus asks.

"Yes, he got it for Christmas." Hermione explains.

"Right." Remus says, not even wanting to think about what Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron will be able to do with that as he remembers all too well what he, James, Sirius and Peter used to do.

"Hagrid told us how to get past Fluffy so that was relatively easy." Neville admits and together he and Hermione begin to explain to Remus everything that they did in the last couple of hours, and more than once during the explanation Remus feels like he has to reach out to his daughter and Neville to reassure himself that they are okay.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Hermione and Neville begun to explain to Remus what has happened in the past couple of hours the door to the medical area opens and Albus, trailing on behind a stretcher which has Harry on it, walks into the room.

"HARRY." Hermione and Neville yell and they both try to run over to their friend but Remus stops them as Poppy comes out of her office.

"Albus?" Remus asks, as he holds back Hermione and Neville, and because of the pain in his voice Albus knows exactly what Remus is really asking.

"He's still alive." Albus answers, as Poppy hurries over to Harry, though Remus can hear a hint of uncertainty in his voice that doesn't help his worry.

"Give me space, Albus." Poppy says and Albus, reluctantly, walks over to Remus, Hermione and Neville.

"Did Voldemort get the Stone?" Hermione asks, wanting to ask if Harry will be okay, but she figures that Albus doesn't know yet.

"Did Snape?" Neville adds.

"Professor Snape wasn't after the Stone." Albus says, stressing the Professor, "Professor Quirrell was working with Voldemort and no, neither of them obtained the Stone." Albus reveals, and Hermione and Neville feel a little bit more relief at that, as the four conscious people in the Hospital Wing other than Poppy drift into silence.

For twenty minutes Remus, Albus, Hermione and Neville stand in silence as they watch Poppy work on Harry.

"He's stabilised." Poppy says, "He'll likely be unconscious for a while, but he should wake up." Poppy tells the group, "Now, you two need to get some rest." She says, looking at Hermione and Neville giving them both a stern voice.

"Yes Poppy." Hermione and Neville say and they walk over to beds and lay down as they do Remus walks over to the pair and sits down next to them.

"Will you be here in when I wake up in the morning?" Hermione asks her Papa.

"Yeah, I will." Remus says, after giving Albus a brief look.

"Good, I'm glad." Hermione comments.

"Get some rest, Sweetheart. I'm right here." Remus tells his daughter, placing a kiss on her head, "You too Neville." Remus adds, looking at the young boy, and within a few minutes they are both asleep, leaving Remus, Albus and Poppy the only people awake in the Hospital Wing, it being clear that all three of them are worried about the four first years.

* * *

**June 7** **th** **1992**

It has been three days since Harry was brought unconscious to the hospital wing and ever since everyone has been worrying about him. As he promised Remus was with Hermione when she woke up and after spending about half an hour with his daughter Remus had to talk to Albus and then head back home, because Ron was asleep until after Remus left he didn't get to meet Hermione's father.

As of a little while ago Harry has finally woken up and for the last ten or so minutes Harry has been talking to Albus about everything that happened, about Quirrell, Voldemort, The Stone, Nicholas Flamel, his father and Snape, and why Voldemort wasn't able to touch him.

"And sir, there's one more thing…." Harry tells, Albus.

"Just the one?" Albus asks curious.

"Um, two actually." Harry corrects, "The first is how'd I get the stone out of the mirror?" he asks curious.

"Ah, now, I'm glad that you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the stone find it, but not use it would be able to get it, would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes." Albus explains to Harry, "Now what is your last question? And I really must insist that it be your last question."

"Why didn't you let Hermione's Papa visit me when I was growing up?" Harry asks, asking the question that he wanted to know for months.

"The protection we talked about, the love, that runs through your veins also runs through your aunt. You are safe there and I was thought that if Remus was allowed to see you neither of you would want to say goodbye to one another, which would hurt you both because your relatives house is the best place for you, it is where you are safe." Albus explains to Harry, "I was trying to protect you both from being hurt." He explains, telling the truth as Remus, Harry and Hermione all mean a lot to him, he considers them to be his family so he wants to protect them from pain, even if he doesn't go about it in the right way.

"I hate it there." Harry informs Albus, feeling that he has nothing to lose, "I may be safe from Voldemort, but I don't feel safe, I'm not loved, I'd rather live anywhere else, I've never considered it my home and my Aunt has made it clear that it's not… " Harry tells Albus, pain in his voice, and tears threatening to come to his eyes, "Please don't make me go back." Harry begs.

"Harry, has your Aunt ever said that it wasn't your home? Not your Uncle, your Aunt?" Albus asks, his voice grave because if she had then the protection should not have worked.

"Yes." Harry confirms, "She's been perfectly clear about that." He comments, causing Albus to frown.

"There is something I need to look into." Albus informs Harry, "I must ask that you return to your Uncle and Aunts house for one week once term ends. After a week I will pay a visit to your Aunts house and we will discuss things further." Albus says, knowing that a week should give him enough time to look into things.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod, feeling a sense of hope, "But sir if I have a choice I would rather live with Hermione and her Father."

"May I ask why?" Albus asks, "You don't remember ever meeting Remus." He comments, finding that strange.

"I know, I just, It's a feeling I have." Harry admits, "Ever since Hermione mentioned her Papa trying to fight for me I've had a feeling that tells me that that's where I really belong. That they are more of a family to me than my relatives." Harry explains.

"Interesting." Albus comments, pondering some things, "Now, I think it's time you make a start on your sweets." Albus says, walking over to the pile "Ah! Berttie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavour one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them." Albus says and he picks up a box of Bettie Bott's, "But I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" Albus asks with a smile as he popped the golden brown bean into his mouth, "Alas, ear wax." Albus says with a frown, causing Harry to laugh a little.

* * *

**June 8** **th** **1992**

It has been a day since Harry woke up and ever since Madam Pomfrey hasn't allowed Harry to have a single visitor even though Hermione, Ron, and Neville have all been attempting to visit.

"Just five minutes." Harry pleads, wanting to see his friends.

"Absolutely not." Madam Pomfrey tells him.

"You let Professor Dumbledore in." Harry objects.

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey." Harry begs.

"Oh, very well, but five minutes only." Madam Pomfrey says and she lets Hermione, Ron and Neville in.

"Harry!" the three of them yell and Hermione looks like she is ready to fling her arms around him again, but she doesn't something which Harry is glad about as his head is still really sore.

"Oh Harry, we were sure you were going to…." Hermione starts to say but then trails off.

"Dumbledore was soo worried." Neville adds.

"The whole school's talking about it." Ron says, "What really happened?" he asks curious and after a few seconds of hesitation Harry explains everything that happened. He explains all about everything that happened, the mirror, the Stone, and about Quirrell having Voldemort on the back of his head.

As he explains everything that happened he finds Hermione, Neville and Ron are a great audience, they gasp in all the right places and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban Hermione and Neville scream out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" Ron asks.

"Doesn't that mean Flamel's going to die?" Neville asks, sadness in his voice.

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that, what was it? 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'" Harry explains.

"I always said he was off his rocker." Ron says, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero is.

"What happened to you three?" Harry asks.

"Well I got back all right, and Nev was already attempting to get Ron arrive and after a while we both managed to get him awake." Hermione explains.

"I took Ron to the hospital wing and Mione went to find help." Neville explains.

"In the entrance hall I meet Dumbledore and he already knew, he just said 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." Hermione explains, leaving out the parts involving her father as Ron still doesn't know about her family.

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron asks, "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" he ask.

"No." Hermione says, needing to believe that Albus wouldn't do that, "He can't have, he wouldn't have." She says needing to believe it.

"It would be terrible if he did intend it, you could have been killed." Neville adds, knowing that it will affect his friend a lot if it's true.

"No, it wouldn't be." Harry says, "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on around here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea of what we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked, it's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could." Harry explains and even though she understands that to a degree Hermione finds herself frowning slightly.

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right." Ron says proudly.

"Do you think you'll be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow?" Neville asks curious, "The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course." Neville says with a frown.

"You missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you." Ron explains, "But the food'll be good." Ron explains and as he does Madam Pomfrey comes over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now out." She says firmly and Hermione, Ron and Neville all reluctantly leave.

* * *

**June 9** **th** **1992**

After spending most of the day alone, sitting by her tree, though she did go to the library to get some information on a specific subject that she wants to read over the summer, Hermione returned to the castle to head to the Great Hall for the leaving feast. She has only been sitting for a few minutes when a sudden hush takes over the hall, a hush that Hermione realises means Harry's entered and about a minute later Harry sits down next to Ron, across from Hermione and Neville.

As Harry sits down it is like the entire hall is talking about him, but to his relief Dumbledore arrives moments later causing the babble to die away.

"Another year gone!" Albus says cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were, you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year start." Albus tells everyone, "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here need awarding, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with two hundred and sixty-two points; in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two points." Albus tells the hall, causing the Slytherin table to cheer, "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore says, "However, recent events must be taken into account." Dumbledore says, causing the room to go very still, "Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. First, to Mr Neville Longbottom, for outstanding knowledge of Herbology and quick thinking when others were in mortal peril, I award Gryffindor House, fifty points." Albus says, causing cheers to erupt all around the hall.

"Completely deserved." Hermione says, putting her arm around her friend, who seems to be torn between embarrassment and shock.

"Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in man years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Albus says, casing Gryffindor cheers to seemingly raise the bewitch ceiling as the stars overheard seemingly quiver.

As the cheers erupt Percy turns to the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Percy says, sounding proud, and after a couple of minutes there is finally silence again.

"Third, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Albus says and as he does Hermione buries her face in her hands, attempting not to burst into tears, and as she does that Neville reaches over and pats his friend back while also squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

Up and down the Gryffindor table everyone is beside themselves, they were a hundred and fifty points up.

"Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter." Albus says and the room goes deadly quiet, "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Albus says and the second he does the din becomes deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points, exactly the same as Slytherin. They were now tied for the house cup, if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

After a couple of minutes Dumbledore raises his hand and the room gradually falls silent.

"It is one thing to let a friend walk into danger alone, it is another to knowingly walk into danger with a friend, or stay behind with another, just to make sure they are not alone." Albus tells the hall, "After this inspiring demonstration of friendship from the aforementioned students I award, Gryffindor House, ten points." Albus informs the hall and the second he does the loudest sound erupts from the Gryffindor table, and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron find themselves disappearing under a pile of people hugging them, it is so loud that someone standing outside might have thought that some kind of explosion has taken place as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are cheering.

"Which means." Albus says over the loud storm of applause and cheers, "We need a little change of decoration." Albus says and as he claps his hands the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold, the huge serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion to it's place, and if the cheers are anything to go by the celebration won't end any time soon.

* * *

**J** **une 12** **th** **1992**

Three days after the leaving feast, three days that seem to blend together Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are in a compartment together on their way home, all four of them feeling rather proud of their exam results and Harry and Hermione are a little surprised that Snape didn't fail them on principle.

As Fred and George Weasley just left after spending time with the foursome, most of which was spent complaining about the warnings not to do magic outside of school, Ron decides that it is time to ask something he's been wondering for days.

"So Hermione, why did you call Professor McGonagall Minnie when we tried to tell her about the stone?" Ron asks and the second he does Neville and Harry both look at Hermione, "And what do Harry and Neville know that I don't?" he asks, truthfully a little annoyed, and wanting answers before they get to London, which is soon.

Hearing the question Hermione is about to internally debate what she wants to do, but she quickly realises that she doesn't want to keep the secret from Ron anymore, honestly she doesn't want to keep it from the school, but she'll see how Ron reacts first,

"Hermione Granger isn't my name; Granger isn't my real last name." Hermione reveals.

"Please say your real last name isn't McGonagall?" Ron asks, not even being able to imagine what that would mean.

"No." Hermione says with an amused smile, "The school's reaction if it was would be easier to deal with." Hermione admits, causing Ron to frown in confusion while Harry and Neville both cross their fingers and hope that Ron takes the truth well, "I don't have a Mum and a Dad, I have two Fathers." Hermione reveals and because of the fact he grew up in the magical world Ron doesn't even find that strange, "My real name, the name I'm thinking about going by next year is Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black." Hermione says, closing her eyes as she says Black.

"Black?" Ron asks and Hermione can hear the disgust in his voice.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, opening her eyes to see the clear rejection on Ron's face.

"That Psychopath is your father?" Ron asks, looking at Hermione in complete horror, "You're Death Eater Spawn, just like Malfoy." He says, looking at Hermione in disgust and as he does Hermione has to fight not to let tears fall as Ron's words, the words she's always expected to one day here, cut through her like a knife.

"Death Eater?" Harry asks Neville in a confused whisper.

"You-know-who's followers." Neville whispers back.

"How can you two be okay with this? Come on Harry, let's get away from Death Eater spawn." Ron says and as he does Hermione loses the battle to keep her tears at bay and they start to roll down her face.

"No." Harry says, as Neville walks over to Hermione and puts his arm around her, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Harry tells him, "Hermione isn't her father. What he did has nothing to do with her, or her other father." He says, sounding angrily, "Just because Hermione's father is a bad person and did horrible things doesn't mean she is." He says, "It's not fair to make her pay for what he did." Harry says as Neville, who still has his arm around Hermione, gives him a grateful look.

"After what her father did, someone should pay." Ron says, glaring at Hermione.

"But not, Mione." Neville says, sounding angry, "Mione doesn't remember ever meeting Sirius, she was raised by Remus, her Papa, and Remus is the most amazing, the kindest person I've ever known, and that's the parent she takes after." Neville reveals, and as he does the train starts to slow, "Judging Hermione by what Sirius did isn't fair to her."

"She's the daughter of Sirius Black!" Ron says angrily, "A mass murdering psychotic Death Eater!" He says, "Don't write me." He says, looking at Hermione.

"RON." Harry and Neville say shocked.

"It's okay." Hermione says, looking up with the tears clear on her cheek and her eyes looking more grey than brown, "If you don't want anything to do with me, and don't want me to be your friend, and want me to stay away from you, I will." Hermione tells Ron as she has been preparing herself for this kind of reaction for a while.

"That's exactly what I want." Ron says as the train stops.

"Okay." Hermione says and all four of them stand up, as they do Harry walks over to Ron who is collecting his stuff.

"Ron, be reasonable." Harry says to him in a quiet voice.

"Reasonable? She's going by a different name because she knows what people knowing she's Sirius Black's daughter will mean." Ron says to Harry, "She's ashamed, and she should be." He confirms as he pulls down his stuff and walks out of the carriage.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry tells his friend, feeling bad as he was hoping Ron would react better.

"It's okay." Hermione says, lying as it does hurt, though it's not overly unexpected, "My Papa will be waiting, would you like to meet him?" he asks.

"Definitely." Harry confirms, smiling at Hermione, and together the two of them and Neville grab their stuff and head out of the carriage.

* * *

About ten minutes later Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron have made it through the gateway and when they do Hermione and Neville walk right over to Remus and Augusta who are standing together.

When she gets close enough Hermione just hugs her father,

"I missed you so much, Papa." Hermione says, even though it's only been a few days since she saw him.

"I missed you too." Remus says as he holds his daughter tightly and after a couple of minutes the break apart, "You've been crying, what's wrong?" Remus asks his daughter, concerned, but before Hermione can answer they hear,

"Hermione, Neville." And they both turn around to see Harry who has walked over to them after thanking Mrs Weasley for the Christmas present she gave him.

"Harry." Hermione says with a smile, one that isn't even forced, "I'd like you to meet Neville's Grandmother Augusta Longbottom and my Papa, Remus Lupin." Hermione introduced, "Papa, Mrs Longbottom, this is Harry." Hermione introduces.

"It's really nice to meet you both." Harry says and then realises something, "But, I guess for you it's not the first time."

"No, it's not." Remus confirms, "But, I'm so glad to see you again, Harry, and I'm sorry that I haven't been a part of your life sooner." Remus says, as he'll never stop feeling bad that he wasn't.

"It's okay." Harry says, "It's not your fault."

"How are you feeling?" Remus asks concerned.

"Better." Harry answers.

"BOY." Vernon's voice yells.

"I got to go." Harry says with a frown.

"I talked to Dumbledore, he said that he needs a week to figure somethings out, but after that I will make sure that you don't have to spend any longer there." Remus assures Harry, "I will find a way." He promises, knowing enough from Hermione to know that he can't let Harry stay at his relatives longer than a week.

"I hope you do." Harry admits, the words being out of his mouth before he can stop himself, "I should go, it's nice meeting you Remus, Mrs Longbottom." He quickly says and then he hugs Hermione and Ron before walking over to his relatives.

"Papa, we can't let him stay there." Hermione says, looking at her father.

"I know; I don't intend to let him." Remus promises his daughter and after the two of them watch Harry walk away.

"Let's go home." Augusta says once Harry and his family can't be seen anymore and together Hermione, Neville, Remus and Augusta all head out of the station, Remus having his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they walk, feeling glad to have her home again but at the same time he knows that he can't leave Harry at his relatives longer than a week.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**June 12** **th** **1992**

It has been about two hours since Remus, Hermione, Neville and Augusta watched Harry walk away with his relatives and since then Remus and Hermione have gotten home and Neville and Augusta flooed home.

After Neville and Augusta flooed home Hermione went upstairs to put her stuff away and after putting her stuff that needs to be washed in the laundry room Hermione heads to the living room where her father is.

"So, how mad are you about everything I did this year?" Hermione asks curious as she sits down next to her father.

"I'm still trying to digest everything." Remus admits, as he is still trying to figure out what he feels about everything his daughter has done as is feeling a lot of conflicting emotions, "You and Harry being on the Astronomy Tower at midnight, was that because of the Stone?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Kind of." Hermione answers, "It might be better if you don't know the real reason we were up there." Hermione answers as she honestly doesn't think her father will react well to what they were really doing, and it could put him in a very awkward position.

"I want to know." Remus tells his daughter, "I want you to be able to talk to me Hermione, always, without fear of judgement."

"I know you won't judge me." Hermione tells her father, "It's that I'm worried that you'll be disappointed and it could put you in an awkward position." Hermione explains to her father.

"It's okay, Hermione, I promise you that you can tell me anything and we'll talk about it properly and I promise I will do my best to understand." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says with a deep breath, "For a little while Hagrid had a baby dragon that he attempted to raise in his Hut." Hermione explains to her father.

"Hagrid had a dragon?" Remus asks shocked, "How'd Hagrid get a dragon?" he asks as he knows that Hagrid has wanted a dragon for a long time, he just didn't think he'd ever get one.

"Unknown to him, from Voldemort." Hermione answers.

"From Voldemort?" Remus asks, his voice faint, and Hermione nods, "That's when he found out how to get past Fluffy, isn't it?" he asks and Hermione nods, "How'd Hagrid having a dragon cause you and Harry to be on the Astronomy tower at midnight?" he asks his daughter, trying not to think about how worrying that is.

"Well for weeks Harry, Neville, Ron and I spent time with Hagrid, trying to help him with the Dragon, that he called Norbert, and we were trying to get him to give the dragon up, I thought about writing you but I didn't think there was anything you could do." Hermione admits, "Harry eventually got the idea to write to Ron's brother Charlie who works with Dragons in Romania and after a little bit of convincing we managed to get Hagrid to agree to send Norbert away." Hermione explains, "When we got a response back from Charlie Ron had gotten bitten by Norbert so he had to go to the Hospital Wing and while there Malfoy came to visit him and the letter from Charlie was in a letter that Malfoy borrowed." She explains to her father, "Finally the night to get rid of Norbert came and Harry and I went down to Hagrid's under Uncle James's cloak and Neville volunteered to try and help by distracting Malfoy." Hermione explains, "By some miracle Harry and I, under the cloak, while carrying Norbert managed to get up to the Astronomy Tower and Charlie's friends took Norbert. Harry and I were so happy about Norbert being gone and Malfoy getting detention that we headed downstairs, without putting the cloak back on." Hermione explains to Remus, "We wouldn't have gotten caught if we had remembered the cloak."

"No, you wouldn't have." Remus confirms, "I can't believe I am going to say this but in the future, if you're using it, make sure you are always completely covered by the cloak." Remus says, not being able to believe that he is basically giving his daughter advice about how to sneak around.

"Yes, Papa." Hermione says, trying not to look amused.

"Now, after all the times I did it at school I can't tell you off for walking around the school at night. I would like you to do better than me and not, but if you do I just ask that you be careful." Remus tells his daughter, knowing that if he lectured her then he'd just be a hypocrite, "Wanting to help Hagrid is noble, but the four of you didn't have to do it alone. If you went to Albus Hagrid wouldn't have been in trouble." Remus tells Hermione, who nods, wishing she knew that at the time, "Now, that brings me to something else I wanted to talk to you about." Remus says and Hermione tenses, not sure what to expect, "I am very proud Hermione, about the way you handled everything, I am proud, don't get me wrong, but what you did was dangerous and I told you not get involved." Remus explains to Hermione, "I know you went to Minnie for help and she didn't believe you, but I also knew that that wasn't until weeks after you figured things out." Remus tells Hermione, "I want you, and Neville and Harry, to be safe, so while I hope it doesn't, if anything like this happens again I want you to go to Albus right away, and I want you to stay out of it." Remus tells his daughter as what he wants is for is daughter, and the two boys he's known since they were babies, to be safe.

"I'll try." Hermione answers, knowing that it is the best she can do.

"Good." Remus responds, "Why were you so upset when you got off the train, Mione?"

"I told Ron about me, about Dad." Hermione reveals, "He wants nothing to do with me, called me Death Eater Spawn." Hermione explains, looking upset.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Remus says, moving towards his daughter and hugging her, "I'm so sorry, Mione." Remus says as he hugs her, "You don't deserve that." Remus says as he hugs his daughter, wishing that there was something he could do to help her.

* * *

Later that night, hours after she got home, Hermione is sneaking down to her father's study. As she double checked to make sure that her father was asleep, Hermione feels pretty confident in what she is doing but at the same time she is being as careful as possible.

Once Hermione is in the study she heads over to the desk and open the draws. For a few minutes Hermione searches through the draws until she finally finds what she is looking for, a file full of papers about the Wolfsbane potion.

Once she has the file Hermione does her best to make it seem like she hasn't been going through the draws before heading back up to her room.

Once she is in her room Hermione puts the file on her bed and then she pulls several books out of her trunk and carries them over to her bed too.

"Okay, Wolfsbane potion." Hermione says to herself, "What do I need and how do I make you?" Hermione asks herself as she starts to read, planning on doing whatever she has to to make the potion that will help her father so much.

* * *

**June 17** **th** **1992**

It has been five days since Hermione returned home from Hogwarts and in that time Remus has experienced his full moon since Hermione was home and, while being worried for her father, Hermione used that as an opportunity to send an owl order off to get the ingredients she needs to try and make Wolfsbane potion.

It is about one am and even though he is still recovering from the Full moon Remus is awake, waiting for a visitor. As he feels his eyes start to drift open and close the fire bursts to life and the second it does Remus feels himself being wide awake as Albus steps out.

"Remus." Albus greats.

"Albus."

"How are you feeling?" Albus asks, as he knows that Remus is still recovering.

"Better than I was." Remus answers as Albus walks over and sits down across from Remus, "Have you figured out a way for Harry to be safe and not live with his relatives?" he asks, needing the answer to be yes.

"I believe I might have." Albus admits, "Lily was with you when you gave birth to Hermione, wasn't she?" Albus asks as he needs a bit more information before he can know for sure that his theory is right.

"Yes, but she was more than with me." Remus answers, being confused about why Albus would be asking that, but he knows Albus well enough to know that it will make sense eventually, "She and Alice delivered Hermione and I started to lose a lot of blood." Remus explains, remembering that the last thing he saw before he passed out from blood lost was Sirius, James and Frank bursting into the room, "We didn't have any blood replenishing potion and there was enough time to get some so Lily gave me a blood transfusion." Remus says, remembering back, to a time when, unknown to all of them, Lily would have been about ten days pregnant with Harry, "Lily called me her brother for the first time once I woke up. It was part of the reason we gave Hermione the middle name Jean, because that was hers too." Remus explains with a sad smile, very much wishing that he had a drink right now, as he and Lily were always close, they had been friends since they began Hogwarts, but that was the first time she called him brother, "Why do you ask, Albus?" Remus asks, wanting to know what is going on.

"Harry told me that he never considered his aunt's house home and that his aunt has made it clear that her house isn't his home, which means the blood protection shouldn't have heled, but it has." Albus tells Remus, "He's been protected by it."

"What are you saying?" Remus asks.

"I'm saying that I should have listened to you all those times you said that Lily wouldn't want Harry to live with Petunia." Albus admits and Remus feels a little bit of anger at that, "I believe that when Lily died and activated the ancient blood protection it wasn't applied to her sister, but the person who she considered her brother, the person who is, by magical laws, married to Harry's godfather the man that her husband considered his brother, the person who has been willing to take in her son, and has been fighting for him, for ten years." Albus reveals, "I been looking into it ever since Harry told me that he doesn't consider his Aunt's house home, and you saying that Lily gave you a blood transfusion has confirmed what I have come to suspect."

"Are you saying that Harry could have been safe with me all these years?" Remus asks, sounding angry, "Are you saying that he could have grown up with Hermione and I, feeling loved, rather than unloved at Petunia's?" Remus asks, sounding very angry.

"Yes, I am sorry, Remus." Albus says, doing what he doesn't do often and actually apologising, "I thought I was protecting you both from pain, but I was wrong, and you were right." Albus says, actually looking apologetic about it.

"When can Harry come home?" Remus asks, not saying whether he accepts Albus's apology as he isn't sure whether he does.

"I told Harry to expect to spend a week at his relatives' house, which means Saturday." Albus says, "On Saturday you and I will go to Harry's relatives house, talk to us and bring him back with us." Albus tells Remus, "That should give you enough time to recover from the full moon, get your spare room ready for Harry, and talk to Hermione." Albus tells Remus.

"Yes, it should." Remus confirms.

"Also as they wouldn't approve, and it would be safer for you Harry and Hermione if they didn't know, I believe it would be best if the Ministry didn't know about the change of Harry's living situation." Albus tells Remus.

"It probably would be." Remus admits, knowing that it is something that the ministry would actively try to stop.

"I best be going." Albus says, standing up, "I will see you at nine am on Saturday." He reveals, "And I am sorry, Remus." Albus says before leaving.

After Albus leaves Remus just sits in his chair, trying to digest everything. For almost even years he has been trying to get Albus to allow him to have custody and now he finally has, and while he is thrilled about that Remus can't help his anger when he realises that if Albus had listened to him just once over the last eleven years then it would have already happened, Harry would have been living with them a long time ago, he wouldn't have had to grow up the way he did.

* * *

Hours after Albus and Remus had their conversation about Harry, though she doesn't know that, Hermione is walking into the kitchen for breakfast where she sees her father making breakfast and a large package on the table.

Hoping that it isn't what she expects as it's going to be hard to explain, Hermione walks rather quickly over to the package and checks, and just like she was dreading Hermione sees that it is her owl order.

Wondering if she can do it without her Papa noticing Hermione picks up the package and attempts to take a step away.

"Don't even try it." Remus says, still looking at what he is doing rather than his daughter.

"Morning Papa." Hermione says, putting on an innocent voice.

"That's all you have to say, morning?" Remus asks, turning around and taking the food off the stove, "I didn't open the package, but the inventory was attached to the outside." Remus tells his daughter, "Those ingredients costed you a lot, what are you planning on making?" Remus asks as he puts the food he took of the stove on the table and as he does Hermione avoids looking at her father, "Hermione?" Remus asks as he knows what those ingredients can make and he wants to see whether his daughter is going to be honest with him.

"I'm going to make you the Wolfsbane potion." Hermione answers, after a minute of hesitation, "You should get to keep your mind when you transform and using this potion you can, I want to do that for you." Hermione explains to her father.

"Hermione, sit down." Remus tells her and Hermione sits down at the table and once she is sitting down Remus sits down next to her, "Hermione, you wanting to do that means so much to me, and I am touched that you want to do that." Remus explains to his daughter, feeling amazed that she was going to try to do that for him.

"I sense a but coming." Hermione comments with a frown.

"I believe that you are capable of anything once you set your mind to it, you've proven that more times than I can count and that makes me incredible proud." Remus tells his daughter, telling the truth, as he believes that, "The Wolfsbane potion is an incredibly complex potion, it is beyond anything that is even taught at Hogwarts, there are even some potion masters that have struggled with making it."

"You think I can't make it." Hermione says, looking disappointed.

"Hermione I believe you could, one day, probably sooner than anyone else would think, but right now you are only twelve years old and have only been at Hogwarts a year." Remus explains to his daughter, not wanting to destroy her confidence, "Making this potion is dangerous and if created wrong it could be catastrophic." Remus tells his daughter as he would try the potion if his daughter made it, no matter what, but he knows that if something happened to him because of that then she would never forgive herself.

"What if I research everything to do with the Wolfsbane potion? What if I don't even start trying to make it until I understand everything about the potion and everything that could go wrong?" Hermione asks, "And what if when I try to make it I only do so under Albus's supervision, or even Professor Snape." Hermione offers, it being clear how important this is to her because she is willing to subject herself to more time with Snape, "Please Papa, let me try." She begs.

"You can do the research, do your studies but you're not to make the potion, not until you have supervision from someone who is much better at potions than me." Remus tells his daughter as he doesn't want her to get hurt trying to make the potion for him and he knows he won't be able to tell if doing something is a bad idea when making potion.

"That's probably fair." Hermione admits, though she doesn't seem to too happy.

"I'm going to hold onto the ingredients until you talk to Albus or Professor Snape about the potion. So that you don't get any ideas." Remus tells his daughter, as he is pretty sure that she would try to make it anyway.

"Okay." Hermione says, trying not to frown as she was intending to make the potion anyway.

"Good." Remus says, "Now, grab some food because there is something else I have to talk to you about." Remus explains to Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione says and he and Remus both grab food and start to eat.

For a few minutes there is silence as Hermione and Remus both eat their breakfast.

"What else did you want to talk about?" Hermione asks her father after she has a little bit of food.

"Albus was here this morning." Remus informs Hermione, "The reason he sent Harry to his Uncle and Aunts is that he thought the Blood protection that Lily's sacrifice implemented meant that that would be the safest house, but Albus has come to realise that the blood protection didn't bind to Petunia, but to me." Remus explains.

"How would that have happened?" Hermione asks, being very interested.

"Your Aunt Lily and Neville's Mum delivered you, have I told you that?" Remus asks his daughter.

"No." Hermione says, her eyes widening, as she knew that one of her middle names is Jean because that was Lily's middle name, but she didn't know that Lily and Neville's Mum delivered her.

"They did, your Dad, Uncle James and Neville's Dad were on a mission for Dumbledore, and you were early." Remus reveals and Hermione can't help but smile at that, "Your Aunt Lily and Alice delivered you, but I began to lose a lot of blood, your Dad, Uncle James and Frank arrived just as I lost consciousness." Remus reveals.

"You almost died giving birth to me?" Hermione asks, worry in her voice as she realises just how big of a price her Papa paid to have her.

"It was close, but from the moment your Dad and I started to talk about having kids I knew that there was danger and I was willing to risk it and I wouldn't have changed that because you are the best thing in my life." Remus tells his daughter who gives a nod but is still thinking about what Remus said, "Your Aunt Lily gave me a blood transfusion and when I woke up she called me her brother for the first time. Albus thinks that because of that, the fact that Lily wouldn't have wanted Harry to go with Petunia, and the fact that I've been fighting and wanting Harry for the past ten years means that the blood protection was applied to me rather than Petunia." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Wait, does that mean Harry could have lived with us all this time?" Hermione asks, not sure how she feels about that.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "Albus said we'll go get Harry on Saturday, and how do you feel about that?" he asks curious.

"That it about time." Hermione says, saying words without even thinking about it, "Harry should have always been here with us, he should have never been there. He belongs here, with us." Hermione tells her Papa, "He always has, and I'm glad that he's finally going to be." She tells her father.

"So am I." Remus admits, "I was thinking that later today, once we get back from the bookshop, we can make the room suitable for Harry and then when he comes he can personalize it, and we can get whatever he needs." Remus tells his daughter, honestly not expecting Harry to have much from his relative's house as from what Hermione told him it doesn't seem likely.

"Sounds good." Hermione admits, "But I actually have an idea about something he might like." Hermione reveals.

"Oh?" Remus asks curious and Hermione begins to explain he idea to her father and as she does Remus finds himself smiling, thinking that it is an incredible idea.

* * *

**June 20** **th** **1992**

Three days later the day to collect Harry has come and Remus and Hermione, both in their normal muggle clothes, are waiting for Albus.

"From what Harry told you how do you think his relatives are going to react?" Remus asks Hermione curious.

"I'm not really sure." Hermione admits, "From what Harry's said it could go different ways." Hermione reveals as the fire springs to life and Albus steps out.

"Remus, Hermione." Albus greats.

"Albus." Hermione and Remus responds as Albus climbs out of the fireplace.

"I borrowed Dan and Emma's car like you asked." Remus informs Albus.

"Good. I believe that considering we want it would be best that we don't use magic unless it is necessary." Albus informs Remus, who nods, knowing enough about Petunia to know that them using magic will just cause her to react badly.

"I'm coming, right?" Hermione asks and Albus and Remus exchange a brief look.

"Yes, you are." Remus says as he would rather not leave Hermione alone even though she is old enough to look after herself for short times.

"Good." Hermione says, sounding glad.

"We should go." Remus says and Albus quickly transfigures his robes into Muggle clothes and the then three of them walk out of the house.

* * *

About half an hour later Remus pulls up in front of Number Four Privet Drive.

"Is this the place?" Remus asks Albus who is sitting in the front seat.

"Yes." Albus answers and as he does Remus turns off the car and the three of them get out of the car and walk up the path towards the house; Hermione walking between Albus and Remus.

When they reach the front door Albus reaches out, knocks and a few seconds later the door opens to reveal a woman,

"Hello Petunia, it's been a long time." Remus greats, keeping his voice pleasant.

"VERNON" Petunia yells, sounding worried as she recognizes Remus and Albus seem semi familiar, and a few seconds later Vernon walks into the hallway.

"NO, we don't want any of you here, leave now!" Vernon says angrily.

"We are here to collect Harry; he will be leaving with us." Albus informs Vernon.

"There's no one by that name here." Vernon says, attempting to close the door on Albus and Remus, but they both stick out their hands and stop him and they push themselves in.

"This is my house! I DO NOT WANT YOU PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE." Vernon yells.

"HARRY." Hermione yells, ignoring Vernon, as she ducks between her Papa and Albus.

"What have you done with him?" Remus asks angrily and as he does Hermione thinks she hears something.

"Harry." Hermione says again, walking towards the stairs.

"Hermione." Harry's voice says and as she hears it Hermione hears exactly where it came from.

"PAPA, ALBUS." Hermione yells as she heads over to the cupboard under the stairs.

Both looking furious Albus and Remus run over to the cupboard and open it to reveal Harry sitting, with his knees against his chest with Hedwig and his trunk.

"Harry." Remus says shocked, "Can you stand?" Remus ask.

"Yeah." Harry answers and Remus sticks out his hand for Harry to grab and he does so with his left hand as when his Uncle forced him into the cupboard he landed awkwardly on his right arm, "Thank you for actually coming." Harry says gratefully as he's been counting the days and honestly he was expecting Remus not to show up.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Remus assures Harry, "Are you hurt?" he asks worried as Albus walks over to Petunia and Vernon.

"My arm is." Harry answers as Hermione carefully hugs him.

"You were supposed to treat him as if he was his own. You were supposed to look after him." Albus says, there being fury at the Dursley's in his voice as well as guilt.

"The boys a freak, he deserves what he got." Vernon says.

"Mum? Dad?" Dudley asks walking out into the entry way, "What is going on?"

"If you're here to take him, then take him!" Petunia says, "I don't want him to be here anymore, I never wanted him." She says, it being clear that she means everything she is saying.

"Albus." Remus calls and with an angry disappointed look at Vernon and Petunia Albus walks over to Remus, Harry and Hermione, and as he does Dudley hurries over to his parents, "I think Harry's wrist is broken and you're better at healing charms than I am." Remus as he doesn't want to try the charm and do it wrong.

"Yes, let me see." Albus says and he carefully reaches out and inspects Harry's arm, "Yes, I believe it is broken." He realises, feeling anger at the Dursley's grow, and being glad that his magical signature will overwhelms the trace that is on Harry so the ministry won't be able to detect the magic, he pulls out his wand and casts a non-verbal healing charm, "Is that better?" Albus asks as Hermione pulls Harry's trunk and Hedwig out of the cupboard.

"Much, thanks." Harry says, sounding grateful, and as he does Albus senses something else.

"Someone's put a block on your mail; odd." Albus says with a frown and he quickly removes that.

"The ministry?" Remus asks Albus as Harry frowns.

"No, I don't believe so." Albus admits, finding that odd, "Do you have anything other than your trunk and Hedwig? Anything else you want?" Albus asks Harry.

"No." Harry answers.

"Then I ask that you and Hermione head to the car. Remus and I have to have a few words with your relatives." Albus informs Hermione and Harry, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"Okay, come on Harry." Hermione says and she starts to drag his trunk.

"I can get it." Harry says, referring to his trunk.

"Take Hedwig instead." Hermione says and Harry does that the two off them head out of the house, Hermione getting the car keys from Remus as they past.

As they watch Hermione and Harry walk out of the house both Albus and Remus are silent, and then once the front door closes Albus and Remus approach Vernon, Dudley and Petunia, and all three of them are looking quiet afraid.

"How could you Petunia? To your own nephew, Lily's son." Remus says angrily as he noticed a sign saying 'Harry's Room' when he helped Harry.

"He's no family of mine. He's just a freak that was dropped on my doorstep." Petunia says angrily and as she does Albus watches Remus out of the corner of his eye to make sure that Remus is okay, but apart from a flash of amber in his eyes he looks calm.

"He is not a freak; he is an incredible boy who deserved so much better than you." Remus informs Petunia, trying to keep his voice calm.

"When I left Harry in your care I believed that it was what was best for him, I believed that you would be able to get past your prejudice and raise Harry in the way he deserved, I've never been more sorry to be wrong." Albus says, "Now, Harry will be leaving with us and he will never be returning here."

"Good." Vernon says, being very glad about that.

"Did you ever make him feel welcome? Did you ever even treat him like a human being?" Remus asks, pain in his voice as he hates that Harry grew up like that.

"Why would we?" Petunia asks, "You gave us no choice you made us take him in, I never wanted him." Petunia says, "I'm glad that he'll be gone, I'm glad to forget about him."

"Then you'll get your wish." Albus says, "It will be safer for everyone involved if you have no memory of Harry ever living with you, but you'll still be protected." Albus informs them.

"What are you going to do?" Dudley asks, fear in his voice.

"More than you deserve." Remus says, as considering what they have done to Harry altering their memories seems to be them getting of easily though Remus understands why Albus has chosen to do that, and Albus raises his wand once more.

* * *

Out in the street Harry and Hermione have loaded Harry's trunk into the boot of the car and they are getting in the back seat with Hedwig.

"What are you Papa and Professor Dumbledore doing in there?" Harry asks Hermione curious.

"I'm not exactly sure." Hermione admits, "This wasn't the first time they hurt you was it?" Hermione asks, looking worriedly at Harry.

"No." Harry admits.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione tells her friend, hating that he was hurt by the people who were meant to care for him.

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry answers, "So um, what's going to happen to me now?" he asks, "Am I going to be living with you and your Papa or somewhere else?" he asks, being very curious as he would like to know what is going to happen to him.

"You're coming home with us, I'm sure Papa and Albus will explain everything." Hermione explains to Harry.

"Good." Harry says, finding himself smiling and about a minute later the two front doors open and Remus and Albus climb in.

"Are you both alright?" Remus asks Harry and Hermione.

"Yes."

"Good." Albus says as Remus starts the car, and starts to drive away. As they go Harry turns and looks at Number four, feeling an overwhelming joy at the knowledge that he'll never have to go back there and as they drive away Harry feels that he is finally going to the one place, other than Hogwarts, where he truly belongs.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry about this being later than usual, I wasn't home. I may do another double update if people are interested because of how far ahead I am.

* * *

**June 20** **th** **1992**

Half an hour after they left the Dursley's house Albus, Remus, Hermione and Harry walk into Remus and Hermione's house which is now Harry's home too.

"We'll just leave your trunk here for now." Remus says as he puts Harry's trunk by the stairs, "And…" Remus say before pulling out his wand and pointing it at Hedwig's cage, unlocking it, "There, that's better." He comments.

"That it is. Thank you." Harry says as Hedwig flies out of the cage.

"Ah, just as I suspected." Albus says from the living room.

"Albus?" Remus asks as he, Harry and Hermione walk into the living room.

"Not only have the wands and protections heled, they have strengthened." Albus reveals.

"What does that mean?" Harry asks confused, feeling that he is missing something.

"It means that I owe you an apology, Harry." Albus admits, "I thought that the protections your Mother gave you meant that the safest place for you would be with your Aunt, but I was wrong. The safest place for you is, and always would have been, here, with Remus and Hermione." Albus explains.

"I never had to be there?" Harry asks, pain in his voice and Albus nods, "I wish you realised that sooner." He says, bitterness in his voice.

"I know." Albus says with a kind smile, "Now, The Ministry of Magic will not be informed about your change of residence as it is best and safer for all three of you." Albus explains to Harry.

"Does that mean no one can know?" Harry asks, as honestly he would like to scream from the rooftops that he doesn't have to live at the Dursley's anymore.

"You can tell people you trust, but for the most part, people won't know." Albus explains to Harry.

"Okay." Harry answers.

"Now, I best be going, good day to you all." Albus says before stepping into the fire and flooing away, to the complete confusion of Harry as he has never seen that before.

"Harry, take a seat there's a few things we need to talk about." Remus says once Albus leaves and Harry walks over and sits on the couch, and Hermione does the same thing, "First, I understand if it takes a while, but I want you to see this as your home, it is your home." Remus tells Harry, "And If there is anything you want, or need, to talk about I want you to know that you can always talk to me, always come to me." Remus explains and Harry just nods, not sure if he is going to be able to do that, "This is the lounge room, through there is the kitchen and dining area." Remus says pointing to his left, "Across from here is my study which also has all of my magical text books which you should feel free to read if you'd like." Remus explains, "The door next to the kitchen, under the stairs, leads to a bathroom and then upstairs, which I will show you soon, is my bedroom, your bedroom, and Hermione's bedroom as well as another bathroom." Remus reveals, "Hedwig will be free to come and go, there is an area in the backyard that mine and Hermione's owl Omega, spends a lot of time that I think she'll like, and of course she can stay in your room. There's an owl perch in there, I just ask that you clean up any mess she makes." Remus tells him.

"I can do that." Harry assures Remus.

"Good." Remus says with a smile, "During the week I work at a bookshop that is owed by some friends of mine and Hermione comes with me, so, so will you." Remus tells Harry, knowing that next summer he might let Harry and Hermione stay at home alone, but this year he'd prefer they come with him.

"Okay." Harry says, Hermione's love of books starting to make more sense.

"It's more fun than it seems. The book shops great, and there are fun places nearby we can go." Hermione tells Harry.

"We could?" Harry asks surprised as he expected to have to stay inside.

"Yes, I just ask that if you two leave the bookshop you tell me where you are going and check in regularly." Remus explains.

"Okay, that sounds good." Harry says with a nod, thinking that that sounds pretty fair.

"And you both can always do your homework at the shop." Remus adds, "Now, there are a few house rules that I expect Hermione to follow so I expect you too as well." Remus says as he wants to lay everything out for Harry so he understands.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod, thinking that there could be nothing worse than what the Dursley's did.

"Your room is your private space and I will not enter without your permission, but I expect you to keep it clean and tidy." Remus says and Harry nods, "Hermione and I always clean up after meals together and you'll help with that too." Remus explains and Harry nods, "I will always do my best to be honest with you Harry, and I would like you to do the same in return."

"I'll try." Harry answers.

"You are not to use the floo network without telling me first." Remus says.

"Floo?" Harry asks confused.

"Traveling and communication method via fireplaces." Hermione explains, "We'll show you how to use it." Hermione explains and Harry nods as he does Remus walks over and sits down on the table right in front of Harry.

"You're wanted here, Harry. This is just as much your home as it is mine and Hermione, you should have considered this your home a long time ago and I hope in time that you do." Remus explains, giving Harry a smile, one that he manages to return, "Now, would you like to see your room?" he asks curious.

"Yes." Harry says and the three of them stand up and walk over to the stairs, as they do Harry goes to grab his trunk.

"Don't worry, I have it." Remus informs him and as Harry and Hermione head upstairs first and Remus, with Harry's trunk, follows behind.

"Papa's rooms there." Hermione says pointing to the door across from the stairs, "My room is there." Hermione says, pointing to the door that, from where they are standing, is on the right side of Remus's room, "The door on the left right next to Papa's is the good bathroom, and next to it, across from mine, is yours." Hermione explains, "Want to see?" she asks and Harry nods so they head over to the door, Hermione gets there first so she pushes the door open, "Go on." Hermione says when she hasn't stepped into the room and Harry does.

Stepping into the room Harry is amazed, there is a large window, a large bed that looks like it will be just as comfortable as the ones at Hogwarts, a wardrobe, chest of draws, bookshelves and desk, all of which amazes him but what amazes him the most is what's on the wall next to the door, the wall that there is a perfect view from the bed, on that wall there is a collage a pictures, pictures that have been made bigger, of his parents, and him when he was a baby.

"I….." Harry says, turning to Hermione and Remus, finding himself lost for words.

"I knew that you loved the album Hagrid gave you so I thought you'd like that." Hermione explains.

"Hermione told me that you don't know much about Lily and James, so if there is anything you want to know just ask me. I loved your parents, they were my family and I'll happily tell you everything about them." Remus tells Harry.

Hearing that Harry is just amazed and before he can stop himself he runs over and just hugs Hermione and Remus.

"Thank you, thank you both so much." Harry says as he hugs them.

"You don't have to thank us, Harry." Remus assures him as they break apart, "So, things are pretty basic here so how about you get settled in and later today we go and get you everything else you need." Remus tells Harry, planning on using the money he's been saving to attempt to one day afford wolfsbane potion to get Harry, and Hermione, everything they need.

"You don't have to do that." Harry quickly says.

"I want to." Remus says, "How does leaving in an hour sound?"

"That sounds great, um…." Harry says, starting to trail off as he realises that he has no idea what to call Hermione's Papa.

"Remus, you can call me Remus."

"Okay, then yeah, an hour sounds great Remus." Harry says, smiling at him.

"Good. I'll be downstairs." Remus says, turning around and starting to head downstairs, but he stops and turns back, "Keep your Wand on you at all times, Harry."

"But I thought we're not allowed to use magic outside of school." Harry comments.

"You are in emergencies and it's better to have your wand and not need it than to need it and not have it." Remus says before heading downstairs.

"Did you both do all this for me?" Harry asks, looking around.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "Like Papa said this was always meant to be your home too, and even if it takes you a while we both hope you see it as your home." Hermione explains.

"Thank you." Harry says, smiling at Hermione and she returns the smile.

* * *

Many hours later, having spent several hours shopping with Hermione and Remus, which he couldn't believe, Harry is lying in a room that for the first time ever he can call his. While they were shopping Remus and Hermione both encouraged him to get everything he needed, but he found it rather odd, especially when Remus paid for everything he needed, including new glasses frames which Remus has transfigured the right prescription into, without complaint.

As he stares at the pictures on his wall Harry realises that this is where he should have always been, this is where he should have gotten to grow up, and there's a part of him, a not so small part that isn't sure he's going to be able to forgive Dumbledore for taking that away from him.

* * *

**June 21** **st** **1992**

When Harry wakes up in the morning it takes him a minute to realise where he is and once he realises where he is Harry smiles to himself before getting up and getting changed into some of the new clothes Remus brought him, clothes that actually fit him.

Once he is changed Harry heads downstairs and as he walks into the living room and as he does Harry stops in his tracks as Remus's head is in the fireplace.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione says, walking into the room from the kitchen, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Why is Remus in the fireplace?" Harry asks confused.

"He's making a floo call." Hermione explains, "It's a little like a telephone call." Hermione explains.

"Right." Harry says with a nod, wondering if he will ever understand everything.

"Come on, breakfast is on the table." Hermione explains and the two of them head into the kitchen.

"So, who's Remus talking to?" Harry asks as he and Hermione sit down at the table.

"Either Albus, Minnie, or Mrs Longbottom, I'm not sure which." Hermione explains to Harry.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod and as he does an owl flies into the open window

"That's errol." Hermione says as the owl crashes into the table.

"Ron's owl." Harry realises, "Is he okay?" he asks as Hermione is checking for a pulse.

"I think so." Hermione answers as Harry picks up the letter.

"Has he written you?" Harry asks curious.

"No, but I don't expect to." Hermione admits as Harry opens the letter.

"He wants me to come visit at some point." Harry reveals, once he reads the letter.

"You should, if you want to." Hermione tells him.

"I don't know." Harry says, being hesitant because of the things Ron said to Hermione when they last saw each other.

"Harry, just because Ron doesn't want anything to do with me doesn't mean you should stop being his friend." Hermione tells him.

"He shouldn't treat you badly because of what you Dad did." Harry tells Hermione, honestly he doesn't understand Ron's reaction because if anyone should hate Hermione for what her father did it should be him and he doesn't, he wouldn't.

"It's okay, Harry, I understand why he would." Hermione says, it being clear that she means that which honestly makes Harry even angrier.

"It's not." Harry snaps, "He should treat you better, you don't deserve to pay for what your Dad did and Ron should know that."

"He's not the only one who would feel that way if they knew who I was." Hermione admits, "So, if you want to keep being friends with Ron then I want that to." She explains.

"I'll think about it." Harry answers and the two of them drift into silence, Harry having no idea what to feel as even though Ron was his first friend he isn't sure if he can stay friends with him if he refuses to see that Hermione isn't her father and that she shouldn't have to pay for his sins

For a few minutes Harry and Hermione just sit and eat in silence until Remus walks in.

"Mrs Longbottom has invited us over for Sunday roast tonight." Remus reveals as he walks in.

"Will Minnie be there?" Hermione asks curious.

"I'm not sure, but I believe so." Remus answers.

"Isn't it wired seeing Professor McGonagall out of school?" Harry asks Hermione.

"Honestly it's stranger seeing her at school. I've known Professor McGonagall basically my whole life so seeing how her as Professor McGonagall rather than Minnie is odd." Hermione explains.

"Huh." Harry answers, having never thought of it like that.

"Who's owl is this?" Remus asks, referring to the barley conscious owl on the table.

"Ron's." Harry and Hermione answer.

"He's worried because he hasn't heard from me all week." Harry explains, "I think I'll send a quick reply back with Hedwig so he doesn't worry."

"That's probably a smart choice." Remus admits as he sits down and joins breakfast too.

"Papa after breakfast is it okay if Harry and I go for a walk so I can show him around the area?" Hermione asks her father.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just keep your wands on you and key your eyes out, if anything feels strange of off them come home." Remus says, looking between the two.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

"Good. How are you both doing with your summer homework?" Remus asks, as he takes some food.

"I'm almost finished." Hermione answers.

"Really?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yes, what about you?" Hermione asks.

"I haven't really had a chance to do anything." Harry says and an awkward feeling take over the room as everyone remembers exactly why that is.

"Well, you still have plenty of time to do it." Remus says, trying to lighten the mode, "And if you need some help just ask, I was a pretty good student in my day, though not so much at potions." He admits, trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, I'm not too great at that either." Harry admits, "Or maybe it's just Snape that makes me bad."

"I think it's Snape." Hermione comments, "You were doing really well when we're just working together without Snape hovering." She says.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry says, sounding uncertain.

"I still can't believe he vanished our perfect potion because we were having too much fun." Hermione says with a frown.

"He did?" Remus asks, looking far from impressed.

"His exact reason was that we weren't paying attention, but according to the instructions our potion was perfect." Harry explains, "He gave us detention that lesson." He comments, causing Remus to frown.

"I've told this to Hermione, but I want you both to keep me informed of how Professor Snape treats you during his lessons and go to Professor McGonagall if his behaviour gets too out of hand." Remus says, looking at Harry.

"Okay." Harry says, then realises something he wants to know, "What were my parent's best subjects at school?" he asks curious and Remus can't help but smile at the question.

"Well, both your parents were top students, but your Mum was practically good at Charms and Potions while your Dad was really good when it comes to Transfiguration and Defence Against The Dark Arts." Remus answers.

"Cool." Harry answers and the three drift into silence as they continue to ask, Harry feeling happy to know something about his parents that he didn't know the day before.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later Hermione and Harry are together walking around a nearby park.

"How'd Remus react to everything we did last year?" Harry asks curious, asking something he's been curious about.

"He's proud about what we did, just wished that we went to help sooner, and asked that if something like that happened again we do." Hermione explains and Harry nods, "He also gave me some advice about using your cloak." Hermione reveals, amusement in her voice.

"You told him about the cloak?" Harry asks, sounding surprised and honestly not sure how he feels about that.

"I just told him that you had it, and that was kind of an accident." Hermione admits, "Papa knew the cloak existed as he saw your Dad use it a lot, he used it himself a lot." She explains to Harry, hoping that he isn't mad.

"Oh, right." Harry says, realising that that makes sense though it may take him a while to get used to the fact that Remus has this entire past with his parents, so he decides to change the subject, "So, Emma and Dan, you use their last name." Harry comments as he met the pair last night.

"Yeah, they're old friends of my Papa's and my grandparents. Papa's known them since he was… probably younger than us." Hermione reveals.

"So, they're muggles who know about Magic?" Harry asks, after looking around to make sure that no one is close enough to here.

"Not exactly." Hermione answers, "Emma's mother is a muggle born witch, Emma is a squib." Hermione explains to Harry.

"Squib?" Harry asks confused.

"A non-magical child born to a magical parent, like Filch, it's the opposite of a muggle born." Hermione explains.

"Right." Harry says, nodding in understanding, "Why does Remus work in a bookshop rather than a job in the magical world?" he asks curious and for about thirty seconds Hermione is quiet as she thinks of the best way to answer that question.

"Papa would have a hard time finding a job in the magical world." Hermione tells Harry, choosing her words carefully.

"Is that because of the relationship he had with your Dad?" Harry asks, sounding awkward.

"If my Dad was anyone other than my Dad, it wouldn't even be an issue, same sex couples aren't unusual and are perfectly accepted in the magic world." Hermione explains, "And while that is a factor it's not the biggest one."

"What is?" Harry asks, before he can stop himself.

"It's complicated." Hermione answers as she is pretty sure that it's not her place to tell Harry about Remus being a werewolf, "You should ask Papa."

"Okay." Harry answers, not sure if he will as he doesn't think he has any right to yet, and the two of them drift into silence, "So, what will having dinner at Neville's be like?" Harry asks after a few minutes of him and Hermione walking in silence.

"It will be great, Nev's grandmother is pretty stern, and can be scary, but she is nice too. Honestly she's a lot like Minnie." Hermione admits, "And maybe not today, but some other time you can bring your broom and fly while Nev and I work in the greenhouse, if you'd like." Hermione explains.

"I could?" Harry asks, sounding surprised, though glad because he'd love to fly.

"Yeah, the Longbottom mansion is pretty remote and it's got some protections on the grounds meaning you could fly without a problem." Hermione explains.

"Huh." Harry says, looking forward to that, and together he and Hermione continue to walk in silence.

* * *

A few hours later Harry and Hermione are back home and along with Remus they are about to leave to go to Neville's house for dinner.

"So Harry, you've never used floo powder before, have you?" Remus asks.

"No."

"Okay, well in that case I think the first couple of time you use it you should floo with Hermione. That way you can get used to the feeling a bit more and understand the mistakes you shouldn't make." Remus tells Harry.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod.

"You should also take off your glasses, according to James using floo while wearing glasses is horrible." Remus reveals, and Harry nods, "Good, why don't you two go first."

"Sure." Harry says with a nod, still looking a little worried.

"We have to hug while we go, so that we don't get separated." Hermione explains to Harry.

"Okay." Harry says and the two of them head to the fireplace, a few seconds later Harry is experiencing using the floo network for the first time.

Not long after Harry basically topples out of the fireplace and into Neville's house.

"You okay?" Hermione asks as she crouches down next to Harry.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry says, standing up, "That was really strange." He admits.

"Yeah, that's a good way to describe it." Hermione admits, "Wait until you have to make a floo call, that's ever stranger."

"Not possible." Harry says, putting his glasses on as Remus steps out of the fireplace.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asks.

"Yes." Harry answers and the three of them turn to see Neville and Augusta.

"First time using the floo network, Harry?" Augusta asks.

"Yes." Harry answers.

"Gran do Hermione and I have enough time to show Harry around before dinner?" Neville asks curious.

"Yes." Augusta answers,

"Come on Harry, you're going to love this." Hermione says as she and Neville lead him out of the room and as they do Augusta walks over to Remus.

"He's finally where he belongs." Augusta says with a smile.

"Yeah, he is." Remus confirms.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione, Harry and Neville are out in the grounds as Neville and Hermione have shown Harry all around upstairs and is now showing him around outside.

"You have a pool?" Harry asks, sounding surprised.

"Yep, and you and Hermione will come and use it when it hot." Neville reveals.

"We will?" Harry asks, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, or we'll have water balloon fights with Papa, he learnt how to make the best water balloons from your Dad." Hermione reveals, smiling at Harry.

"Cool." Harry says with a smile.

"Hermione, Neville, Harry." A voice says and the three of them turn to see Minerva standing by the door that leads inside.

"Dinner's ready."

"Coming Minnie."

"Coming Minerva."

"Coming Professor McGonagall."

The three say and they head towards Minerva and head inside.

"Harry." Minerva says, stopping him from following, "While outside of school feel free to call me Minerva." He tells her.

"Okay." Harry says, not sure if he's going to be able to do that, and the two of them head into the dining room.

Five minutes later, as he sits with Hermione, Neville, Remus, Augusta and Minerva Harry realises, for the first time that this must be how it feels to be a part of a family and as he does Harry can't help but smile, though at the same time he worries that it's going to be taken away from him.

* * *

A few hours later Harry, Hermione and Remus are on their way back home. As they once more flooed together Hermione calmly steps out while Harry falls to the ground.

"Oh I really don't like this." Harry admits as he stands up, "Do you ever get used to it?" he asks curious.

"Eventually." Hermione answers, "It never stops feeling strange though." She admits.

"Great, just great." Harry says as he puts his glasses back on as Remus steps out of the fireplace.

"Papa, can we have a movie night tonight?" Hermione asks curious.

"Do you think you could eat popcorn and chocolate after everything else?" Remus asks curious as he is pretty sure that Hermione, and Harry, had seconds servings of both dinner and desert.

"Of course." Hermione answers, "I always have room for chocolate." Hermione tells her father, "Just like you."

"Okay, we can do a movie night." Remus says with a smile.

"Great. Harry help me with popcorn while Papa picks the movie." Hermione says, taking Harry's hand and heading to the kitchen.

"Hermione, I've never made popcorn before." Harry tells Hermione as they head into the kitchen as while he cooked a lot at the Dursley's they never let him make popcorn.

"Don't worry, you can't make mistakes with popcorn." Hermione explains and she heads over to the cupboard.

"You and your Papa do movie nights?" Harry asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, Papa's Mum was a muggle. They used to watch a lot of movies together." Hermione explains, "So, Papa and I do." She explains.

"Cool." Harry says with a smile, "So, what can I do?"

"Well, it's simple really. We've just got to put the un-popped popcorn into the machine and hope we don't make too much." Hermione explains.

"Is that likely?" Harry asks curious.

"Oh yes." Hermione confirms, "I've made too much popcorn every time I've tried." Hermione admits.

"Really?" Harry asks amused and Hermine nods, "Let's make popcorn." He says and that's just what they do.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Hermione, Harry and Remus are all in the living room. While Remus is sitting on the couch Hermione and Harry are sitting on the floor. As he watches Harry and Hermione sharing popcorn with one another, or more specifically almost throwing it at each other, both looking happy, Remus finds himself smiling as this is how things should have always been, they should have always been together, and it's because of Dumbledore that they weren't. Even with everything that Dumbledore has done for him Remus can't he but feel anger at the headmaster because of that, he can't help but feel a little bit of resentment.

"Remus, would you like more popcorn?" Harry asks, snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

"Sure, thanks Harry." Remus answers and Harry hands him one of the bowls before turning back to the TV, Hermione, Remus and Harry all enjoying one another's company, being the family that they should have been a long time ago.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. DOUBLE Update because I LOVE this chapter.

* * *

**July 12** **th** **1992**

It has been three weeks since Harry moved in with Remus and Hermione and to Harry's surprise it quickly begun to feel like home, it feels like he's where he always belonged, which he has come to realises, is the truth.

It is about eleven o'clock at night and Remus is in his studying writing a letter, a request, that he has written many times before.

"Papa." A voice says and Remus looks up to see Hermione.

"Hermione, you should be in bed." Remus tells his daughter.

"I got up to get a drink." Hermione admits as she walks over and sits down across from her father, "You should be resting too." Hermione tells him.

"I'm okay, Mione." Remus assures his daughter.

"You won't be in a couple of days." Hermione tells her father, "Who's going to stay with Harry and I this time?" Hermione asks.

"No one, I've talked with Augusta and you two are going to have a sleep over with Neville." Remus explains, as for the first full moon since Harry's been with them he thinks that that is the best.

"But I want to be here when you get home." Hermione tells her father.

"I know you do, but it's for the best." Remus tells her and the two of them drift into silence, Hermione not looking too happy.

"You should tell Harry." Hermione says hesitant, after a minute of silence.

"Hermione…." Remus starts to say.

"I know you're worried about how he'd react, but Papa, it would be worse if you kept it a secret." Hermione reveals, "Harry told me, months ago, that he's sick of thinks being kept form him, if you keep it a secret you could lose any trust you gain." Hermione reveals, "And in the last year I've known Harry I can't see him reacting badly to the truth."

"I'll think about everything you said." Remus tells his daughter.

"Good." Hermione responds, "I'll always keep your secret, Papa. And I know how big it is for you to tell someone, just think about it." Hermione tells her father.

"I will." Remus assures her, not sure what he's going to do.

"I better head back to bed, night Papa." Hermione says, getting up and heading out of the room.

After Hermione leave Remus doesn't go back to the request that he is writing but instead he just sits and thinks about his daughter's words and what listening to them would mean.

* * *

**July 13** **th** **1992**

The next morning Remus gets up as early as he normally does, though the exhaustion from the fall moon coming is starting to affect him more, to make breakfast. As he makes breakfast for himself, Hermione and Harry Omega flies into the open window.

"There, you are." Remus says, pausing what he is doing so that he can walk over to his owl, "I have a job for you, another letter to the ministry." Remus explains to his owl and as he does Omega looks at him, almost like he is saying _'are you serious'_ , "Don't look at me like that." Remus says as he pats the owl on the head, "I need to keep trying, I need to keep sending requests." Remus explains to the owl, "I need to see him." he adds in a quiet voice as he attaches the letter and gives him some food.

Once Omega eats the food he flies out of the house and Remus continues to make breakfast, not even allowing himself to hope that this time his request will be approved so his disappointment when it is once more is rejected is enough to handle.

A little while, just as he finishes cooking, Remus hears footsteps and Harry and Hermione walk into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing, both of you." Remus says as he starts dishing up food.

"I think the smell woke me up." Hermione says with a smile.

"You know Remus, I cooked breakfast a lot at the Dursley's and I'll be happy to make breakfast sometime." Harry reveals.

"You don't have too Harry, but if you'd really like to you can." Remus tells Harry.

"I think I would." Harry admits, "Cooking always relaxed me." He reveals.

"Okay." Remus says as he finishes dishing up breakfast and sits down, "Harry, there's something I have to talk to you about." He reveals, his voice sounding serious which makes Hermione realises that he may just tell Harry everything.

"Okay." Harry says, sounding confused.

"Tomorrow you and Hermione are going to have a sleepover at the Longbottom's." Remus explains to Harry.

"Okay, that sounds great." Harry says, looking forward to that, "Is that all?" Harry asks as he doesn't understand why Remus looks so serious.

"No." Remus admits, "Once a month either someone else will stay with you and Hermione, or you'll go somewhere else." Remus reveals.

"Okay." Harry says, becoming confused, "Can I ask why?" he asks, sounding unsure of himself.

"Of course you can." Remus answers and he takes a deep breath, "Harry, I'm a werewolf." Remus says as he braces himself for Harry's reaction.

"You're a werewolf." Harry repeats, sounding just surprised and not disgusted or afraid, just surprised.

"Yes, I am." Remus confirms.

"So, that means that you were bitten by a werewolf and once a month you turn into a wolf?" Harry asks, wanting to make sure that he understands.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "I was bitten when I was four years old." Remus confirms, "When I turn into a werewolf I am no longer myself." Remus tells Harry, "I'm dangerous and it is very important that no matter what neither you nor Hermione are anywhere near me on a full moon." Remus explains.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod.

"A lot of people in the magical worlds are prejudice against werewolves." Hermione tells Harry, "They think Papa is dangerous and less than what he is a treat him badly because of that, it's the biggest reason why he works in the muggle world." Hermione explains, being glad to be able to finally answer Harry's question.

"I am dangerous, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter, as after all these years he isn't completely sure that she accepts that.

"Only during the full moon, and that's only because you're not in control." Hermione says, sounding angry, "People should see that. You are a man, a wizard, who turns into a wolf sometimes, that's all." Hermione says, "People shouldn't treat you badly because of that."

"They always will, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter.

"They shouldn't." Harry says, with a frown, "I know I'm new to the whole wizarding world, but people shouldn't treat you badly because of something you can't control." He tells Remus.

"Thank you, Harry." Remus says, being amazed and touched that Harry's not rejecting him.

"You don't have to thank me." Harry tells Remus, "I don't see anything wrong with you and I don't think anyone should treat you badly because of who you are." Harry explains to Remus, who just looks at Harry in amazement, "If you don't mind me asking is this the reason why you've been looking sick the past few days?" Harry asks, sounding hesitant.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "As the full moon approaches I become sick and it takes me a few days after to recover, sometimes longer." Remus explains, "When I come home after the full moon I will be hurt because my wolf self will hurt me because it will have nothing else to hurt." He explains.

"Where will you go?" Harry ask curious.

"Somewhere where I won't be able to hurt anyone." Remus explains.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod.

"If you have any questions just ask." Remus tells Harry.

"I will." Harry says and the three of them drift into silence as they eat, Hermione exchanging a smile with her father as they do, both of them being glad that Harry seems pretty okay with the fact that Remus is a werewolf.

* * *

**July 14** **th** **1992**

It has been over a day since Harry found out that Remus is a werewolf and as it is after nightfall Hermione and Harry are at Neville's, where they have been a while.

Having had dinner Harry and Neville are playing exploding snap together while Hermine is just sitting by the window staring out at the night sky.

"Is Hermione okay?" Harry asks Neville in a quiet voice.

"Not really." Neville answers, telling the truth, "Hermione figured out that Remus was a werewolf when she was six, and ever since then she's been worried about how the moon affects him." He explains, "Three years ago Remus almost died during the full moon and ever since Hermione worries even more on the full moon, and it recently it seems to take Remus longer to recover." Neville explains and Harry can't help but frown.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry ask worried as he wants to be able to help Hermione, and Remus.

"No." Neville says sadly, it being clear he doesn't like that, "We've just got to be there for them." he explains and Harry nods.

Across the room Hermione, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry and Neville are talking about her, is just sitting up at the window staring at the moon. As she stares Hermione is thinking about her Papa being alone, and in pain, completely out of control and how all she wants it be able to help him.

Even though Hermione understands why her father doesn't want her to make Wolfsbane potion alone that doesn't change the fact that she desperately wants to, nor does it change the fact that she wishes there was something else she could do to help make the full moon easier on him.

Truthfully Hermione does have an idea about something she could do, but along with knowing that her father would never approve or allow her to do it, she knows that she doesn't quiet have the skill yet, but she will one day and when she does she will help her Papa get through the moon.

* * *

**July 15** **th** **1992**

The following afternoon Harry and Hermione hear from Minerva who informs them that they can come home if they'd like. As it is Minerva who made the call and not Remus Hermione started to worry and was running to the fireplace before Harry could even react to what is going on, but once he did he started to run to and gets to the fireplace in time to travel with Hermione.

Not long after they left Neville's Harry and Hermione walk out of the fireplace and into their living room, where Minerva is waiting, Harry being glad that he has learnt how not to fall out of the fireplace.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Hermione asks Minerva.

"Yes, he is hurt pretty badly." Minerva confirms, "He's up in his room resting." She says and as soon as she says that Hermione goes running upstairs, leaving Harry standing in the living room, not really being too sure what he should do as honestly he would like to go see how Remus is doing, but he wouldn't want to intrude, "I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind if you went to see him, in fact I think he'd very much like it." Minerva informs Harry.

"Do you really think so?" Harry asks, sounding uncertain.

"I know so." Minerva says, "Go on." She says, giving Harry an encouraging smile, something that Harry doesn't think he has ever seen before.

"Okay." Harry says, sounding nervous and he heads upstairs.

* * *

When he gets upstairs, still thinking that he might be making a mistake, Harry nervously walks to Remus's open door where Hermione is just standing inside the room, staring at her Papa.

"Mione?" Harry asks concerned, not realising that he called Hermione by the nickname that only Remus and Neville use, as he walks over to her.

"He hasn't looked bad in a long time." Hermione admits, tears coming to her eyes, and as she does Harry looks to the bed where Remus is lying on top of the blankets with no shirt, his torso is not only covered in old scars, but covered in bruises and fresh wounds, so is every visible part of Remus's skin.

"Oh god." Harry says, sounding shocked, and truthfully a little horrified as he knows Remus did that to himself, not being able to imagine how bad Remus is feeling right now.

As neither are sure what to do to help Remus Harry and Hermione just stand together for a few minutes and watch Remus sleeping, until they hear,

"Sirius." Remus says, pleading in his voice, and he starts to toss and turn, still clearly asleep, "Sirius, please." He once more begs causing Harry to stand in shock, and Hermione to go running over to Remus's wardrobe as she knows exactly what to do in this situation, "Sirius, please, I need you." Remus says and even though he is uncertain Harry thinks he can see the starts of tears forming in Remus's eyes.

As her father talks in his sleep Hermione starts searching through the bottom of the wardrobe for a specific thing. Once she finds it, a cardboard box, Hermione opens it and pulls out the item that is in the top of the box, an old leather jacket.

Once Hermione has the jacket she gets up and hurries back over to her Papa, then being as careful as possible, Hermione lays the jacket on Remus's chest but makes sure that it is bundled up near the top, near Remus's nose so that he can smell the sent that is still on the jacket.

Seconds later Remus seems to relax a bit and so Hermione steps back towards Harry.

"What did you just do?" Harry asks confused.

"Let's talk in my room." Hermione says, not wanting to risk waking up Remus as she knows how much he needs to rest.

"Okay." Harry says and with one last look at Remus he and Hermione head out of Remus's bedroom and too Hermione's.

Once the two of them are in Hermione's room they both sit down, cross legged, on Hermione's bed.

"Papa hasn't been able to throw away anything of Dad's and sometimes, usually after a really bad full moon, it helps him to be able to smell something familiar, it comforts him." Hermione explains to Harry, "It's happened before and Papa won't remember that he called out for Dad." Hermione reveals, knowing that from experience and she hasn't had the heart to tell Remus what he did.

"Why?" Harry asks, not understand why.

"Dad's Papa's mate. In the magical word that means they're married both legally and magically, and werewolves mate for life; Papa will never be with anyone else." Hermione explains to Harry.

"Mate? Like Soulmate?" Harry asks, wanting to understand.

"Kind of." Hermione answers, being pretty sure that it's probably a pretty fitting definition.

"It must be so hard for him, knowing what your Dad did." Harry comments, feeling sympathy for Remus.

"I think it's even harder than I know." Hermione admits, deciding to admit something that Neville doesn't even know, "Papa doesn't completely believe Dad's guilty."

"What?" Harry asks, sounding shocked as he accepted that Hermione's Dad is the reason his parents are dead and he thought that everyone accepted that.

"Papa once told me that the man he knew the man he loved would never have betrayed your parents, would never have killed people." Hermione explains to Harry, "He said that there is a part of him that doesn't, or can't believe it, but he also admitted that he's not exactly unbiased."

"I….." Harry says, trailing off as he isn't sure how to respond to that.

"Harry?" Hermione asks concerned, after about a minute.

"How does he have doubts? Wasn't it obvious what happened?" Harry asks, wanting to understand as he assumes Remus has his reasons.

"Not exactly." Hermione answers, causing Harry to frown, "Now I only know what I know from Papa, and Albus and Minnie." Hermione explains, wanting Harry to understand that she doesn't know everything, "But the week before your parents were killed, before the Fidelius Charm was cast, Papa was sent on a mission by Albus." Hermione reveals, "As far as he knew, as far as Albus knew, Dad was your parents Secret Keeper, though, admittedly, neither of them saw the charm being performed." Hermione admits, "A couple of days after Papa left on his mission Dad brought me to Dan and Emma, said that it was safer, better for me to be with them than him." she explains, "Then the day after your parents were killed Peter, our parents friend, confronted Dad on a crowded street, yelling that Dad betrayed your parents, and Peter as well as twelve muggles were killed, apparently by Dad, and Dad was taken away by the ministry. Papa got home soon after and he spent four days in ministry custody before Albus got him released." Hermione explains, "Papa's always wondered why Dad did those things, and so have I. Papa has doubts because betrayal and murder don't fit with the person Papa knew." Hermione admits, honestly she still doesn't know what she should think, "Minnie once told me that Voldemort had ways of getting people to do his bidding, maybe that's what happened with Dad, or maybe he was never the person Papa believed him to be, I just don't know." Hermione admits, pain in her voice.

"What did your Dad say in his defence at trail?" Harry asks, having no idea what he should be thinking or feeling right now.

"I don't know." Hermione admits, looking confused, "Papa's always said that he's always wondered." She admits, not being able to believe that she hasn't thought of that.

"That's odd." Harry says, looking thoughtful, "Wouldn't your Dad have explained himself at his trial giving your Papa the answers he wanted?"

"He would have." Hermione confirms, "So why is Papa still wondering? Why is he trying to get ministry approval to visit Dad to find out the truth when he would have explained himself at trial." Hermione says, trying to figure things out, "Why didn't he?" she asks.

"He never got a trial." A voice says and Hermione and Harry turn to see Minerva.

"What?" Hermione asks, sounding shocked.

"The Ministry felt that there was enough evidence against your Dad so he was sent to Azkaban without a trial." Minerva says, to the complete shock of Hermione and Harry, doing so because she doesn't want either to ask Remus as she knows how much that will hurt him, "There's food downstairs if you're hungry."

"Okay, thank you, Minerva." Harry says, still finding it extremely odd to say that, and Minerva nods and heads downstairs.

After Minerva leaves Harry turns to Hermione who seems to be frozen in shock,

"Hermione." Harry says concerned, "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asks concerned as he reaches over and places his hand on Hermione's leg.

"No." Hermione answers, telling the complete truth.

"What can I do?" Harry asks as he is furious about the fact that Hermione's father seemingly betrayed his parents but at the same time he understands that it must be hard for Hermione to know that her father didn't get a trial, didn't get a chance to explain himself as it means she'll never know the truth.

"Nothing." Hermione admits, forcing a smile, "I'll see you downstairs." She says.

"Okay." Harry says and he gets up and heads out of the room, even though he isn't sure whether it is a good idea he is equally sure that pushing Hermione isn't a good idea.

Once Harry leaves Hermione reaches over to her bedside table and pulls out her album and skips to the page that she will always be able to find on her first go, the picture of her Dad,

"Are you innocent?" She asks.

* * *

**July 17** **th** **1992**

It has been two days since Hermione and Harry found out that Sirius didn't get a trial and ever since it has become clear that Hermione isn't doing too well after that reveal. As he is still recovering from the full moon Remus hasn't left his bed and as such Minerva has been staying at the house to keep an eye on Harry and Hermione, something that Harry is finding rather odd.

As he has just had a conversation with Minerva where she informed him of what she told Harry and Hermione, Remus knows that he needs to talk to his daughter, and so, even though he is still in a lot of pain and really shouldn't be moving Remus forces himself to stand up, puts on a shirt and heads out of the room.

Even though he has to lean on the wall to stop himself from falling Remus manages to make it to Hermione's door and once he does he knocks.

"Come in." Hermione's quiet voice answers and Remus pushes open the door.

As he walks or more specifically stumbles, into his daughter's room Remus finds Hermione sitting on her bed, hugging Paddy and looking at her album. Upon hearing the knock Hermione looks up and as she realises that it is her Papa she becomes worried as she can tell that he isn't completely okay.

"You should be resting." Hermione says to him as he makes his way over to her bed.

"I need to talk to you more." Remus says as he makes it to Hermione's bed and sits down, as he does he sees that her album is open to a page of him and Sirius just lounging around the Gryffindor Common Room during seventh year.

"You should have told me." Hermione tells her father, "I deserved to know." She says, sounding angry.

"I was trying to protect you Hermione, trying to make things less painful." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Less painful?" Hermione asks, disbelief in her voice, "My Dad's already in Azkaban Papa! He apparently killed people and betrayed two of the people in the world he's closest too, and every day I wonder why he would do that." Hermione admits, "I know that knowing he didn't have a trial doesn't mean he's innocent, I don't even know whether I think he is, all I know is that it is something I deserved to know." Hermione tells Remus, sounding angry, "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am." Remus tells his daughter, "I didn't mean to cause you more pain, I was trying to protect you from it." Remus admits.

"I know." Hermione responds, as she does know that, "Who's decision was it?" She asks as that's something she needs to know.

"Barty Crouch, he made the call." Remus answers.

"Crouch?" Hermione asks finding something familiar about that and then she realises, "Wasn't he one of the people who….." She starts to ask but Remus cuts her off.

"That was his son, Crouch Senior made the call about your Dad." Remus says, knowing what his daughter was going to ask, and Hermione nods, "I am sorry that I hurt you Hermione." Remus tells her, "But that's the only thing I didn't tell you, you know as much as I do now."

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod, "You should go rest." Hermione tells her father.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." Remus informs his daughter.

"I'm okay, I'm just trying to digest everything." Hermione admits, as she really isn't sure how she Is feeling, "How often do you send visiting requests to The Ministry?" she asks curious.

"About once a month." Remus answers.

"Do you think they'll ever let you?" Hermione asks curious.

"I doubt it." Remus admits, "I don't know whether I believe he's innocent, Hermione. I just know that a part of me refuses to believe, can't believe that he is guilty, and that's why I want to visit, so that I can hear the truth from him." Remus reveals.

"I don't know what to think either." Hermione admits, as Remus has memories of a Sirius that would never betray his friends or kill innocent people, she doesn't, she just has her Papa's stories and as he has told her more than once he isn't exactly unbiased, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Having sat with his daughter for a while Remus has gotten up and has made his way over to Harry's room and is knocking on the door.

"Come in." Harry's voice responds and Remus walks in to find Harry sitting at his desk, clearly doing his homework.

"Hello Harry."

"Remus." Harry says, sounding glad to see him, "How are you feeling?" he asks concerned.

"Better than I was." Remus says as he walks over, "I'm sorry that the first full moon you saw was particularly bad."

"Don't apologise for that, it's out of your control." Harry tells him, honestly not being able to believe that Remus would apologise for how hurt he is, as Remus sits down on the end of Harry's bed so that he doesn't fall down.

"What homework are you working on?" Remus asks curious.

"Transfiguration." Harry answers, "Minerva actually gave me some advice, I was surprised." He admits.

"Yes, it does take a while to get used to the way Minerva is outside of school." Remus admits, "Under the stern disapproving looks is a heart of gold and one of the kindest, most caring, most protective, people I know." Remus reveals.

"I think I'm starting to see that." Harry reveals, "She taught you when you were at school, didn't she?" Harry asks curious.

"She did." Remus confirms, "I don't think she's ever quiet forgiven me for the trouble we caused." Remus reveals, Harry knowing exactly who we refers to.

"I'll bet." Harry says, sounding amused.

"Yeah." Remus says, returning the amused smile, "So, Harry, before fall moon Augusta and I were talking and we thought that as your birthdays are only a day apart you and Neville might like to have a joint birthday party." He reveals.

"You don't have to do that." Harry quickly says, "Wait, they are?"

"I know I don't have to but I'd like to, if you'd like that." Remus reveals, "And yes, Neville's only twelve hours older if memory serves."

"Huh." Harry says, loo king thoughtful, "I've never had a birthday party before." Harry admits, looking down at the ground, hearing that Remus feels his anger at both The Dursley's and Albus grow but he fights to keep his voice calm.

"Well, I think we have to change that." Remus tells him, with a kind smile, "Who would you like to invite?"

"I can invite people?" Harry asks, some surprise in his voice.

"Of course you can, whoever you'd like." Remus says with a smile.

"Um well, Ron." Harry says, "If that's okay with Hermione." He quickly adds, "And um, his twin brothers." Harry says.

"Anyone else?" Remus asks curious, making an internal note.

"Not that I can think of." Harry admits.

"Okay." Remus confirms, "I'll organize everything." Remus tells him.

"Thank you, Remus." Harry says, feeling amazed that he is actually going to have a birthday party.

"You don't have to thank me." Remus says, giving Harry a smile, "Now, I better let you get back to your homework." He comments.

"Would probably be a good idea." Harry admits.

"If you need some help just ask." Remus tells Harry before leaving the room and leaving Harry to his homework.

* * *

**July 30** **th** **1992**

It has been two weeks since Remus forced himself to get out of bed even though he wasn't fully healed so that he could talk to Harry and Hermione and he is now doing much better.

It is late evening and Harry, Remus and Hermione are just retuning back to their house after spending day celebrating Harry and Neville's birthdays with Ron, Fred, George, Dean and Seamus. During the party Ron basically ignored Hermione, though only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville noticed.

As it would lead to awkward questions about who he is and what he was doing there from Dean, Seamus, and to a lesser degree Fred and George, who Remus assumes will know the truth soon, Remus mainly stayed in one of the other rooms with Augusta and Minerva, though he did have a long conversation with Molly and Arthur, both of whom know the truth about his relationship with Hermione and the fact that Harry is living with him, when they brought their children.

"Do you need some help taking your presents upstairs?" Remus asks Harry.

"No, I'm okay." Harry says still amazed that he got presents

"Okay, is there anything specific you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Remus ask, wanting to do something special for Harry for his birthday.

"Um, what we normally have is fine." Harry answers, sounding surprised that Remus is even asking.

"Okay." Remus answers.

"I'm going to head to bed, night Papa." Hermione says, hugging him, "Night Harry." She says with a smile.

"Night Mione." Harry and Remus both say and Hermione heads upstairs.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asks concerned.

"Yeah." Harry answers, then after a moment of hesitation he walks over and hugs Remus, "Thank you, Remus. Today was incredible." Harry says as he hugs his guardian.

"You're very welcome, Harry." Remus assures him and Harry, with his presents, heads upstairs.

* * *

About a minute later Harry walks into his room and as he does he puts his new presents on the draws before turning to his bed, looking forward to getting some sleep, but as he does he sees that there is already something on his bed, a creature with a large head and eyes, bat like ears and only wearing a pillow case.

"Hello." Harry says, being completely confused about what is going on.

"Hello." The creature responds, "Harry Potter, sir, it's such an honour." He says, giving a low bow.

"Um, who are you?" Harry asks, being completely confused.

"Dobby, Dobby the house elf." He answers.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you in my bedroom?" Harry asks.

"I came to warn you Harry Potter, I have to warn you, even with you being hard to find, you weren't where you were supposed to be." Dobby admits, "But it's difficult sir, very difficult."

"Maybe you could sit down." Harry suggests, being tempted to call for Remus, but wanting to see what the Elf is going to say before he does.

"Sit down?" Dobby wails, "Never before…."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offended you." Harry says quickly.

"Offend Dobby?" he asks shocked, "Never have I been asked to sit down like a wizard before, like an equal."

"You can't have meet many decent wizards then." Harry comments.

"No, I haven't." Dobby quickly says and then in a second he looks horrified and starts to bang his head on the bedframe, "Bad, Dobby, bad Dobby."

"HERMIONE? HARRY?" Remus's concerned voice yells, "ARE YOU OKAY?" he yells worried, and as he does Dobby freezes and turns back to Harry,

"Harry Potter is Valliant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later… Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." Dobby explains, causing Harry to frown at the words.

"I have to go back." Harry tells Dobby.

"You can't!" Dobby yells, "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger." Dobby reveals.

"What? Why?" Harry asks confused as Remus's footsteps get closer.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby reveals, as he starts to tremble, "Dobby has known it for months, Sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, Sir." Dobby reveals.

"What terrible things, who's plotting them?" Harry asks and as he does there is a knock on the door and the second there is a knock Dobby disappears, "Come in." Harry says, staring at the place where Dobby was.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus asks concerned.

"There was just a house elf here." Harry says, turning to face Remus, "He warned me not to go back to Hogwarts, said that there is a plot to make terrible things happen." He reveals.

"That's not good." Remus realises, looking worried, "HERMIONE." Remus calls and a few seconds later Hermione walks out of her room and over.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asks concerned.

"Yes." Remus answers, "A house elf could have only been here because of one or two reasons, one his masters ordered him, or two, he's here without his master's permission which is a bigger deal." Remus reveals, "Either way I want you both to take the warning seriously." Remus says, looking between Harry and Hermione, "When you are back at school I want you both to keep your eyes open and if you notice anything unusual tell Minerva, don't try to handle it yourselves." Remus says looking between the pair.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

"Good, get some rest, both of you." Remus says before leaving the room.

"Mione, what are house elf's?" Harry asks confused, once Remus leaves.

"Servants, and in some family slaves." Hermione says with an angry look, "They are often treated horrible, and they have to follow all of their master's orders, but they have their own magic." Hermione explains, "They are bound to service and can only be realised by the master's presenting them with clothes." Hermione explains, "I once wanted Neville to fee his family's house elf but Mrs Longbottom explained to me that house elf's lose control of their magic and sanity if they are realised so it would be better to fight for better working conditions for them, and Neville's family treats theirs better than a lot of other people's families." Hermione explains, still looking far from happy as she has a lot of issues with how house elves are treated.

"Oh." Harry says with a frown, not liking that.

As Hermione and Harry are talking Remus is heading straight to the living room planning on making a call to Albus as even with the anger and resentment that he is still feeling towards the headmaster he knows that this is the kind of thing that Albus needs to know.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**August 25** **th** **1992**

It has been three weeks since Harry found an unexpected visitor in his room and since then he hasn't received another visit so he has been able to enjoy living with Remus and Hermione, as well as seeing Neville quiet a lot.

It is a Tuesday evening and Harry and Hermione are both in Remus's study. Hermione is sitting on the couch reading while Harry is sitting at the desk finishing the last of his homework.

"And I'm done." Harry says with a proud look.

"Really?" Hermione asks, looking up.

"Yep." Harry says with a smirk, "And thanks for the advice, Snape really shouldn't find anything to complain about." Harry says with a smirk, "Although, it's Snape, he might find something to complain about." He says as his smirk turns to a frown.

"Probably." Hermione says with a frown as Remus walks into the room.

"Okay, it's all organized." Remus tells Hermione and Harry as he walks in, "Neville will be here in the morning and then all four of us will floo to Diagon Alley where we'll meet up with the Weasley's. We'll do our shopping and then Harry you'll go with the Weasley's and spend the rest of the holidays there; your trunk and Hedwig will be waiting for you when you get there." Remus explains as Harry asked to spend a few days with Ron's family.

"Will you be altering your appearance again?" Hermione asks her Papa.

"Slightly." Remus answers, causing both Harry and Hermione to frown as neither like that, though they understand why Remus is going to.

"If I want to come home before we go to school, can I?" Harry asks, nervousness to his voice.

"Of course you can." Remus says with a smile, being pretty sure that that is the first time Harry has called the house home.

"Papa Harry's finished his homework so can we have a movie night?" Hermione asks.

"Sure." Remus answers.

"Race you to the kitchen." Harry tells Hermione.

"You're on." Hermione says and they both start running, causing Remus to smile fondly at pair, knowing that he is going to miss them both so much when they go to Hogwarts in a week.

* * *

**August 26** **th** **1992**

The following morning Remus, Harry and Hermione all get up, have breakfast together, and then once Neville arrives they floo, one at a time, to Diagon Alley, Hermione first, then Harry, then Neville, and then Remus.

"Where are we meeting The Weasley's?" Hermione asks curious once they are all out of the fireplace.

"Outside of Gringotts." Remus says and the four of them start to walk, "Stay together, but if you do get separated to go to Gringotts." Remus says, suggesting that as it is the easiest place in see and get to in the alley.

"Yes, Remus."

"Yes, Papa."

Harry, Neville and Hermione say together as Remus uses his wand to open the portal.

"This place is soo amazing." Harry says to Neville and Hermione.

"That it is." Hermione confirms.

"Yep." Neville confirms, causing Remus to smile and together the four of them walk down the alley Hermione, Harry and Neville looking around in amazement the entire time they walk.

A few minutes later Remus, Hermione, Harry and Neville walk up to Gringotts where there are seven red haired people waiting.

"Hey Harry, Neville." Ron says with a smile, "Hermione." He adds, in a forced pleasant tone.

"Ronald." Hermione responds.

"I take it we all need to visit vaults?" Molly asks.

"Yes." Remus confirms.

"Then, we best do that." Arthur says and the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Neville head into the bank.

* * *

After going to four different vaults, Hermione's, Harry's and Neville's all being significantly more full than the Weasley's, the group of eleven emerged from the bank and split off into different groups, one of which Is Remus, Hermione, Hermione, Neville and Ron.

That was about an hour ago, and after getting everything they need except for their books, Remus, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron are making their way to Flourish and Blotts where they are meeting up with the others.

"What's with the crowd?" Neville asks, sounding confused.

"Lockhart." Remus says, noticing the sign that says Lockhart is doing a book signing.

"We can meet him? He's written all our books." Hermione says, looking excited.

"Hermione I hate to disappoint you, but I was at school at the same time as Lockhart and I very much doubt he is going to live up to your expectations." Remus explains to his daughter.

"But…. All his books, all the things he's done." Hermione says to her father.

"Says he's done." Ron corrects, saying the most he's said to Hermione all day.

"Why don't you four head inside, I'll wait out here." Remus says as with the appearance altering he has done people who known him fairly well would be able to recognize him and he doesn't want to risk someone recognizing him as that could put Harry, Hermione and Neville at risk.

"Okay." Hermione says and the four, soon to be, second years' head into the bookshop.

Finding it difficult to make it through the bookshop as there are so many people Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron grab some of the books they need before making their way to where The Weasley's are standing.

"Oh, there you are, good." Mrs. Weasley says, sounding breathless as she keeps patting down her hair, "We'll be able to see him in a minute….."

"Where's Remus?" Arthur asks Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Outside, he didn't want to be recognized." Hermione explains to Arthur who nods and as he does Gilderoy Lockhart slowly comes into view seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of himself, all of which are winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowed.

The real Lockhart is wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly match his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat is set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. As he sits a short, irritable-looking man is dancing around taking photos with a large black camera that emits puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there." The man snarls at Ron as he moves back to get a better shot, "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Big deal." Ron says annoyed, running his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Unfortunately, Lockhart heard Ron's comment so he looks up and as he sees Ron, he sees the person right next to him, Harry, which cause him to leap to his feet and basically shout,

"It can't be, Harry Potter?" Lockhart asks, sounding shocked.

At Lockhart's words the crowd parts and everyone whispers excitedly. Seizing his chance Lockhart dives forward and grabs harry, pulling him to the front and causing the crowd to burst into applause.

As Lockhart shakes Harry's hand for the photographer Harry's face starts to go red as truthfully he would rather be basically anywhere else.

"Nice big smile, Harry." Lockhart says, "Together, you and I are worth the front page." Lockhart says and once he finally let's go of Harry's hand he can hardly feel his fingers so he quickly tries to get back to Hermione, Neville and The Weasleys, but before he can Lockhart throws an arm around his shoulders and clamps him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Lockhart says loudly, "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harr here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge." Lockhart says, pausing for the crowed to applause, "He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lockhart announces, causing the crowed to cheer and clap, and as they do Harry finds himself presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Finding all the books very heavy and difficult to hold Harry manages to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny is standing next to her new cauldron.

"You have these." Harry mumbles as he tips the books into the cauldron "I'll buy my own." He reveals.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" says a voice Harry has no trouble in recognizing and as Harry straightens up he finds himself face to face with Draco Malfoy, with his usual sneer on his face, "Famous Harry Potter," Malfoy says, "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that." Ginny, speaking for the first time, says, glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend." Malfoy says in his drawing tone of voice, and as he does Ginny goes scarlet as Ron, Hermione and Neville fight their way over, all three of them clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Weasley! What are you doing here, I bet your parents will go hungry for about a month to pay for all those." Malfoy says.

Hearing that Ron goes as red as Ginny and he too drops his books into the cauldron and starts towards Malfoy, but Harry and Neville grab the back of his jacket,

"You're all talk, Malfoy." Hermione says annoyed, having come to the decision over the past few weeks that she isn't going to let Malfoy get away with treating her or her friends in the same way he treated them last year.

"Ron." Mr. Weasley says, struggling over with Fred and George before Malfoy can respond, "What are you doing? It's crowded in here, let's go outside." Mr. Weasley suggests.

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." A voice says and a man who must be Malfoy's father appears and places a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley says, as he nods coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Mr Malfoy comments, "All those raids, I hope they're paying you overtime." Mr. Malfoy says as he reaches into Ginny's cauldron and extracts, a very old battered copy of a beginner's guide to transfiguration, "Obviously not." He says, inspecting it, "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of Wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Malfoy asks, causing Mr Weasley to flush darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur says, coldly.

"Clearly." Malfoy says with a sneer, "And I thought your family could sink no lower." Malfoy comments and suddenly there is a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf.

As he does dozens of heavy spell books come thundering down on all their heads as there is a yell of,

"Get him, Dad." From Fred and George.

As they yell Mrs Weasley shrieks, the crowd stampers backwards, knocking more shelves over, "Gentlemen please." Cried the assistant, and then louder than any anyone is.

"BREAK IT UP." Being yelled by Remus add Hagrid as they both come towards them, once they are close enough Hagrid pulls them apart, as Remus hurries over to Hermione, Harry and Neville, saying their names as he does, having his wand in his hand the entire time and once he is with them Remus stands in front of the three kids, clearly protecting them.

Once they are pulled apart it becomes clear that Mr. Weasley has a cut lip while Mr. Malfoy was hit in the eye by a book and is still holding Ginny's old transfiguration book, which he thrusts at her, his eyes glittering with Malice.

"Here, girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you." Malfoy says and as he does he looks at the group and as he sees Remus standing in front of Hermione, Harry and Neville his eyes flicker between Hermione and Remus and he gets a brief look of realisation on his face.

"Come Draco." Malfoy says as he pulls himself free of Hagrid and the two of them leave the shop.

"Yeh, should've ignored him Arthur." Hagrid says almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightens his robes, "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that, no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter bad blood, that's what it's called, come on now, let's get outta here." Hagrid says and the Weasleys, Hagrid, Remus, Hermione, Harry and Neville leave the bookshop, all the students having their new books, Remus still having his wand in his hand out of instinct, being prepared to react in a second.

* * *

**August 31** **st** **1992**

It has been five days since Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy got into a fight at Flourish and Blotts and ever since Harry has been staying at the Weasley's, though he has made a couple of floo calls back to Remus and Hermione as for the first time ever Harry has a home, and a family, to miss.

It is late afternoon, the day before returning to Hogwarts, and Hermione is sitting on her bed reading one of Lockhart's books, with a record playing, and as she reads Hermione finds herself becoming annoyed and she throws the book through her open door, almost hitting her Papa.

"Sorry, Papa." Hermione says with a frown.

"It's okay." Remus says as he bends over and picks up the book, "But what did the book do to you?" he asks curious as he is pretty sure that Hermione has never thrown a book in her life.

"Look at the name." Hermione says simply as she picks up Paddy and cuddles him close, honestly not caring that by most people's standards she'll be getting too old to cuddle with a soft toy.

Looking down at the book Remus reads the name and he realises the problem,

"Ah I see." Remus realises as he sits down on Hermione's bed.

"There's so many things wrong with it, and it's just adding to the fear of werewolves." Hermione says with a frown.

"People will always fear werewolves, Hermione, they'll always fear me." Remus tells her.

"They shouldn't! It's stupid." Hermione says, angrily, "He's just adding to the fear, making things worse."

"People should be afraid of Werewolves, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter.

"Maybe, but they shouldn't be afraid of the people who turns into werewolves." Hermione says, "Lockhart is making people afraid of people!" she says annoyed, "Can I correct him in class?"

"You could, I'm not sure how well he would take it though." Remus tells Hermione, being pretty sure that Lockhart won't like that.

"Good to know." Hermione responds and as they do the two of them drift into silence and Remus realises what Hermione is listening to.

"Hermione where did you get this record?" Remus asks.

"They was a box of records in the attic, I found them when we were looking for the owl perch for Harry's room, decided to listen to them." Hermione explains, "I really like them. Are they yours?" she asks, looking interested.

"No." Remus answers, "They're your Dad's." he reveals.

"Oh." Hermione says, sounding surprised, "Do you want me to put them back?"

"Do you really like them?" Remus asks Hermione.

"Yes, I really do." Hermione answers,

"Then you should keep them." Remus says, "Your Dad one said that records should be listened to, not kept in a box or on a shelf." He reveals and Hermione just nods, not sure how she feels about having the same music taste as Sirius.

"Emma dropped by some cupcakes, do you want to try them?" Remus asks his daughter, seeing that she is looking conflicted.

"Yeah." Hermione confirms and the two of them get up and head downstairs.

* * *

**September 1** **st** **1992**

At ten fifty-five the next day Hermione, Remus, Neville and Augusta are at Kings Cross Station getting onto the Hogwarts express.

"Papa, I don't see them." Hermione says sounding worried.

"I'm sure they are in a different carriage." Remus tells his daughter, trying to hide his own worried, "Molly and Arthur have been taking their children to catch the train for a very long time, I'm sure they're here somewhere." Remus tells Hermione, "You'll find each other on the train." Remus says, though the truth is that he would like to say goodbye to Harry before he leaves, though he doesn't see that happening.

"You two should get on the train." Augusta says, "It will be leaving soon."

"Right." Hermione says, "I love you, Papa." Hermione says, hugging him.

"I love you, Hermione, more than anything." Remus says as he holds her and he places a kiss on her head, "You better get on the train. Tell Harry I'll write you both."

"I will." Hermione assures him as they break apart, "Bye Papa." Hermione says and she and Neville get onto the train.

Not long after Hermione and Neville get on the train it starts to move and the two of them wave until Remus and Augusta can no longer be seen.

"Did you decide on what you're going to do about your name?" Neville asks curious.

"I don't want to go by Granger, but after Ron's reaction I'm too afraid to go by Lupin-Black." Hermione admits, looking sad, but then she quickly pulls herself together, "Speaking of Ron, I'm going to go find him and Harry."

"Okay. I'll wait here." Neville responds and Hermione nods, before leaving the carriage.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Hermione left Neville and she is finally returning to the carriage, looking worried.

"Mione? What's wrong?" Neville asks concerned when he sees her.

"They're not on the train." Hermione reveals.

"What?" Neville asks confused.

"I've looked into every carriage, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy are all here, but Harry and Ron aren't!" Hermione says, sounding upset, "They're not here, Nev, something's wrong! They've missed the train!" she says.

"No, Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn't have let that happen." Neville says, sounding disbelieving.

"Well, they did. They're not here, Nev. I double checked." Hermione says worried, "We need to tell someone, but we have no way to contact them!"

"As soon as we get to Hogwarts we'll tell someone." Neville tells Hermione.

"What if that's too late?" Hermione asks and Neville's shrug, having no idea what to say to respond to that.

* * *

Many hours later Hermione and Neville are outside the Gryffindor common room when they finally see the two people they have been worrying about all day.

"Oh thank Heavens." Hermione says, rushing forward and hugging Harry.

"I'm okay." Harry assures her as they break apart.

"What happened? There are the most insane rumours. People are saying that you were expelled for crashing a flying car." Hermione explains.

"We weren't expelled." Ron says annoyed, "What's the password?"

"Are you really saying that you flew a car?" Neville asks, sounding shocked.

"Yes, Min-Gonagall, is going to write Remus. How disappointed is he going to be?" Harry asks worried, having to correct himself half way through, and Neville looks at him sympathetically at that.

"Hard to say." Hermione admits.

"Can you two please catch up later." Ron snaps, "what's the password?" Ron asks once more.

"It's Wattlebird." Hermione says, sounding annoyed and as he says the password the portrait open allowing the four entrance, but as soon as they walk in Hermione finds herself unable to talk to Harry anymore as the rest of Gryffindor house wants to congratulate them, sounding much happier with the pair that Hermione is.

* * *

**September 2** **nd** **1992**

The next morning Hermione is still far from happy with Harry and Ron, something that becomes perfectly clear to the pair as they join Hermione and Neville at breakfast.

"Morning Mione." Harry greats, trying to make an effort but Hermione, doesn't look up from the book she is reading.

"Mail's due any minute." Neville comments, trying to defuse some of the tension, "Gran's probably sending thing that I forgot." He reveals as Harry and Ron start to grab breakfast too.

A few minutes after Ron and Harry sit down the mail arrives, Omega files straight to Hermione, holding two letters and Errol crashes in front of Ron,

"Oh no." Ron says, looking horrified.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Hermione says, trying to make an effort with Ron even though he doesn't want much to do with her, "Here Harry." Hermione says, handing one of the letters over and as she does Harry looks at the letter with almost the same kind of horrified look as the one Ron has on his face.

"Not the owl, that." Ron says pointing to the envelope, a bright red one that is smoking, "She sent me a howler." He explains.

"Don't ignore it, believe me it will be worse if you do." Neville tells Ron.

Hesitantly Ron reaches out and opens the letter, and the second he does and the bombing voice of Mrs Weasley voice echoes around the hall,

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE

LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED, ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED.

YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Once the yelling finally stops the letter bursts into flames and Ron continues to stare at the ashes and after a few laughs around the hall everyone's goes back to what they were doing.

"Well, I don't know what you were expecting…." Hermione starts to say.

"Don't start." Ron says angrily, "You going to open yours?" He asks Harry and as he does Harry stares down at the letter in his hand, having no idea what to expect.

"Open it, Harry." Hermione tells him, "It can't be any worse than you're expecting." She explains and after taking a deep breath Harry opens the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start by saying I am so glad that you weren't hurt, flying a car and crashing into the Whomping Willow, could have killed you, and Ron, and I am very glad that you're okay, that you weren't hurt in anyway._

_Now, what were you thinking? When you found the Gateway blocked you should have waited for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, or me, you knew that we had to come back through. Or, instead of waiting you should have sent Hedwig to Hogwarts. You had many options, and taking Mr. Weasley's flying car to fly to school shouldn't have been one of those options; I'm very disappointed, Harry._

_Now, that being said, I want to assure you that that doesn't change how I feel about you. I am proud to be your guardian and I love you like a son, and that will never change. I understand that you must have felt like you were back into a corner, and felt like you didn't have many options, but you did, you always do. If something like this ever happens again I'd like you to think first, and then act, and know that I will always help you in any way I can._

_Now, enjoy school, learn lots, and have fun. We'll talk soon,_

_Love Remus._

With every word that Harry reads he feels himself feeling more and more horrible, hating that he has disappointed Remus, but at the same time he can't understand how Remus can still end a letter with love after what he did.

"Harry." A voice says and Hermione looks up to see Hermione looking at him in concerned, "Are you okay?" she asks as they are all handed their timetables.

"I, think so." Harry admits, "He's disappointed, but said that doesn't change how he feels about me." Harry says, looking at Hermione in confusion, "He said that he's still proud of me, still sees me as a son." He explains, looking at Hermione in amazement.

"Of course he does." Hermione says before leaning in, "Papa may be disappointed in us sometimes, but that will never change how he feels about us." She explains to Harry in a quiet voice and he nods.

"We should get to class." Neville tells the others, "We've got Herbology first." He says.

"Yeah, we should go." Hermione confirms and the four of them get up and head out of the hall, Ron purposely standing as far away from Hermione as possible.

* * *

After the letters he and Ron received during breakfast Harry didn't expect to have a good day, but not even that could have prepared him for Lockhart, Malfoy, Lockhart, Ron wanting nothing to do with Hermione, Lockhart, a first year by the name of Colin who is quiet obsessed with him, and Lockhart, all making him wish that the day would just end.

Leaving a Defense class, where Lockhart released a cage of Cornish pixies that he couldn't handle and instead left Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville to deal with them, Harry and Neville watch as Hermione and Ron walk away in different directions.

"We need to do something about them." Harry says, "Ron can't ignore Hermione forever, he can't keep making her pay for something she can't control." He says, being able to tell that Hermione is hurting and he hates that.

"He could if he wanted to." Neville says, bitterly, "Let me try talking to him, I think I might have an idea of something to get through to him." Neville says, knowing that if it gets to the point where he has to choose between Hermione and Ron he'll choose Hermione.

"Good, that's good. I'll find, Hermione." Harry comments, "Do you think Library or tree?" He asks curious.

"I think she was heading to library." Neville comments.

"Okay, I'll head there first, see you, Nev." Harry says with a smile and the two of them head in different directions.

* * *

Five minutes after Neville left Harry he walks into the Gryffindor Common Room where Ron is sitting with his brothers.

"I need to talk to you." Neville says, feeling bold, "Upstairs." He adds.

"Fine." Ron says, knowing exactly what Neville will want to talk about and together the two of them head upstairs.

"If this is about Hermione…." Ron starts to say once they are in their dorm.

"No, you're going to listen." Neville says, being surprised by his own bravery, but he doesn't like the way Ron is treating Hermione, "You're hurting Hermione because of who her father is, but you're forgetting that both of us are related, in some way, to basically every Death Eater, and that doesn't make us bad people. Harry's horrible family doesn't make him a horrible person." Neville points out, "Sirius hasn't seen Hermione since she was two, he'll never see her, and she doesn't even remember him, and yet she pays the price for being Sirius's Black's daughter." Neville tells Ron, "Hermione hates going by Granger, it feels wrong to her, but she's continuing to go by it because your reaction has made her too afraid to tell people who she is." He explains, "You have no idea what it's been like for Hermione, knowing what her father's done, and she has to live with that knowledge every day. She doesn't deserve the way you've been treating her and if you're not careful, if you keep treating her the way you have been, it's not just Hermione's friendship you're going to lose." Neville says before leaving, leaving Ron to his thoughts.

* * *

After getting to the library Harry starts looking and after a little bit of searching he finds Hermione sitting at a table surrounded by books, all of which are clearly not to do with school work, but are on the same subject.

"Wizarding Law?" Harry asks, not being able to help but ask as he picks up one of the books.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, looking up, as Harry puts the book back down, "He deserves a trial, Harry, even with everything he did." Hermione tells her friend, hoping that he doesn't hate her, "And if Papa's belief, his faith, is right then he shouldn't have to spend another day in that horrible place." Hermione says, pain in her voice, as even though she doesn't know whether she believes that she has to believe that her Papa has to have a reason for his belief which means something, "If you hate me I'd understand, if you want me to leave you alone, I will." Hermione says as after what Sirius did to Harry's parents she wouldn't blame him.

"I don't want that." Harry says, pulling the chair out, "I want to help you." He says and Hermione looks at him in surprise.

"Harry…." Hermione says amazed.

"I don't know what I believe, but I know that if he did betray them then I want to know why, and if he didn't then I want, I need, to know who did." Harry reveals, "Either way a trial is the only way I'll know." Harry says as he sits down, "Where can I start?" he asks and Hermione pushes a book over to him and he reaches out and opens it to the right page and begins to read, neither of them know if they will succeed but they want to try.

"I don't want Papa to know what we're doing." Hermione says, after about a minute, "I don't want to get his hopes up if this leads nowhere." Hermione tells Harry.

"Okay." Harry says, understanding that and the two of them drift into silence as they both continue to read.

* * *

Hours later Harry and Hermione haven't even left the Library for dinner, but as curfew is approaching they both realizes they have to leave, being no closer to figuring out a way to get Sirius a trial than they were when Harry sat down.

Ever since they left the library Harry and Hermione have been walking in silence, neither really sure what to say as they are both a little disappointed that they haven't figured out a way to help Sirius.

As they walk into the Common Room Neville and Ron both come hurrying up to them.

"Where have you two been?" Neville asks, looking worried.

"Library." Hermione and Harry say together.

"I think I might head to bed, night." Hermione says, looking between Harry, Neville and Ron.

"Hermione." Ron says as Hermione steps away and she turns around,

"I'm really, really sorry." He says, telling the truth, "You don't deserve the way I've been treating you and I'm really sorry." He tells her, then lowers his voice, "You shouldn't have to pay for your father's actions and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you do." Ron says, "Do you forgive me?" he asks.

"Yes." Hermione answers, after about a minute of hesitation, "I do forgive you." She says, not being completely sure if she'll ever be okay with Ron, or if they'll ever be the kind of friends they were.

"Thank you." Ron says, feeling grateful, "So, um, night." He comments.

"Night." Hermione says before heading up to bed, planning on finishing reading the book she has borrowed from the library in hopes that the book will have the answer she needs to find a way to get her father a trial.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**September 5** **th** **1992**

It is the first weekend since Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville retuned to Hogwarts and ever since they started to look into it Hermione and Harry have been researching all about Wizarding law, trying to find out a way to get Sirius a trial, as well as doing their normal work. As they are both sure that neither Ron nor Neville will understand why they are doing what they are doing neither has mentioned their extra-curricular activity to their friends.

Due to the fact that Ron and Neville woke to a note from Harry that informed them that Oliver Wood has called a Quidditch practice Hermione, Ron and Neville quickly grabbed some food from the Great Hall before heading down to watch, what they assume to be the last bit of the Quidditch practice but they are surprised to learn that it hasn't even started yet, so they take seats in the stands.

The three second years haven't been sitting in the stands long when they see what looks to be the Slytherin team walk onto the pitch too.

"That's not going to end well." Hermione says worried as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams meet and so she gets up and hurries onto the field, Neville and Ron right behind her.

"Oh, look" Flint, the Slytherin captain says as Hermione, Ron and Neville approach, "A field invasion."

"What's happening?" Ron ask Harry.

"Why aren't you playing?" Neville asks.

"And what's he doing here?" Hermione adds, looking at Malfoy in his Slytherin Qudditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker." Malfoy reveals, "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's brought our team." Malfoy says smugly, "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle of those Cleansweep fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." Malfoy says, causing the Slytherin team to howl with laughter.

Hearing that Hermione moves forward so that she is only a few steps away from Malfoy, while the rest of both the teams are several steps away from them, "At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." She says to her cousin, standing tall against him, "They all got in on pure talent." She says.

Clearly angry Malfoy goes to say something, but then he realises something better, so he smirks, and takes several steps towards Hermione lowers his voice, only doing so because he doesn't want anyone else to know what he is about to say, he doesn't want the shame, but he does want Hermione to know that he knows, "No one asked your opinion, you blood traitor scum. You're a disgrace to the Black name" Malfoy spits, his voice only loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Huh, I guess you're not as clueless as I thought you were, dear cousin, I'm disappointed I always thought being clueless was your best trait." Hermione says with a smirk, which would have reminded Remus of Sirius if he saw, before turning around to head back to the others.

Being angry at what Hermione said, and being annoyed that his words seemingly had no effect Malfoy pulls his wand to curse his cousin but before he can Ron yells,

"EAT SLUGS." But instead of hitting him there is a bang that echoes and a jet of green light shoots out of Ron's broken wand, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to go flying back into the grass.

"RON." Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and Neville yell, all running over to where he landed.

"Ron, Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asks as the group reach him. As they do Ron opens his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth and onto his lap.

Seeing that the Slytherin team become paralysed with laughter. Flint doubles over and has to hold on to his new broomstick for support. Malfoy falls to all fours and bangs on the ground with his fist. The Gryffindor's on the other hand all gather around Ron, who keeps belching large, glistening slugs and while they are all trying to be supportive the truth is that no one really wants to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest." Harry says to Hermione and Neville and together, the three of them pull Ron up by the arms.

As it turns out getting Ron up was the easy part as when the foursome try to move they find their path by the first year, Colin, who has become rather obsessed with Harry, and wants a picture of the excitement,

"Get out the way, Colin." Harry says angrily as he, Hermione and Neville support Ron and get him out of the stadium, across the grounds, towards the edge of the forest.

"Nearly there, Ron." Neville says supportively, "You'll be all right in a minute." He says.

"Almost there." Hermione adds as they get within twenty feet of Hagrid's house and just as they do the door opens, but it isn't Hagrid who is walking out, it's Lockhart.

"Quick, behind here." Harry hisses as he drags Ron behind a nearby bush, both Hermione and Neville following quiet willingly as even though she does have a small crush on Lockhart Hermione prefers him when he's not speaking.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing." Lockhart informs Hagrid, "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you don't already have one. I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, goodbye." Lockhart says before striding away, towards the castle.

As they don't want to deal with Lockhart Harry, Hermione and Neville wait until Lockhart is out of sight and then they pull Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door; knocking urgently.

A few seconds later Hagrid opens the door, looking grumpy but as soon as he sees who it is his expression brightens.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me, come in, come in, thougt you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again." Hagrid explains, "What's wrong?" he asks, noticing the looks that are on Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville's faces.

"Ron tried to curse someone and it rebounded on him." Neville explains as Harry and Hermione help Ron over the threshold and into the chair, "Now he's belching slugs." He explains.

"I see." Hagrid says as he grabs something then walks over, "Better out than in." he says as he places a large copper basin in front of Ron, "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop." Hermione says, feeling guilty, "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand." He says, looking guilty, "You didn't have to do that, I can handle Malfoy." Hermione tells him, as Hagrid starts to bustle around to make them tea.

"I… wanted…. To…." Ron says between belching up slugs, "Owed… that…. To…. You." Ron explains it being clear that he feels guilty for the way he treated Hermione the last couple of months, something which makes Neville think that it's about time.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asks as he scratches Fang's ears.

"Givin' me advice on getting' kelpies out of a well." Hagrid grows as he moves a half-plucked rooster off the table so that he can set down the teapot, "Like I don't know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle." Hagrid says, causing Harry and Neville to look surprised as neither have ever seen Hagrid criticise a teacher before.

"That's a bit unfair, Hagrid, I mean I know that there is stuff in his books that clearly isn't true, things that are wrong, but there must be some truth, Albus obviously thought he was the best man for the job." Hermione comments.

"He was the on'y man for the job." Hagrid says as he offers a plate of treacle fudge to the others while Ron coughs some slugs in the basins, "An' I mean the on'y one. Getting' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts Job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me, who was he tryin' ter curse?" Hagrid asks curious.

"Malfoy." Harry answers, "He tried to curse Hermione when her back was turned." Harry explains, "What did you two say to each other?" Harry asks Hermione as he couldn't hear what was going on but wants to know.

"He called me a blood traitor scum, said that I was a disgrace to the Black name and so I said that I guess he's not as clueless as I thought, and I called him dear cousin." Hermione explains, "I don't think he liked that much." Hermione explains, finding a little bit of joy about that.

"But, but, but, I didn't think many people knew that you existed." Neville says, looking at Hermione in surprise.

"They don't. But, when we were at Diagon Alley I think Lucius Malfoy recognized Papa and saw me and put the pieces together." Hermione explains.

"How…. he know?" Ron asks, between coughing up slugs.

"Malfoy's Mum's a Black. She probably has a self-updating Black family tree and when I was born I would have been added to it, so she would know." Hermione explains.

"Why'd he say that quietly? Wouldn't he want to announce that?" Harry asks confused.

"He wouldn't want his Slytherin friends to know that we're related." Hermione explains, "You should have just let him curse me." She says to Ron.

"It's a good thin' he didn' who knows what he would have done." Hagrid says with a frown, "An' if Ron had cursed Malfoy Lucius Malfoy would have come marching up to the school, demanding trouble." Hagrid comments and Harry, Hermione and Neville drift into silence as they drink their tea, as Ron belches up his slugs.

* * *

Many hours late Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville have learnt that Hagrid is using magic to grow pumpkins, they learnt that Ron's little sister has been visiting with Lockhart and Ron and Harry have gone off to do their detentions. Ron with Filch and Harry with Lockhart.

It is late and Hermione is one of the few people who is still in the Common Room, looking through the law books she borrowed from the library when someone sits down across from her.

"Anything?" Harry's voice asks.

"No, not yet." Hermione says as she looks up and as she does she realises that something is wrong with him, "What's wrong? What's happed?" She asks worried.

"When I was doing my detention I heard a voice, a horrible voice, it was ice cold and full of venom, it said, come to me, let me rip you, let me tear you, let me kill you." Harry reveals, causing Hermione to look worried, "But Lockhart said he didn't hear anything."

"That's odd." Hermione says with a frown, "Do you think maybe he did hear and just didn't want to admit it?"

"It's possible, but I don't understand why he wouldn't admit it." Harry admits, "It was really strange, and just filled me with dread, like something horrible is going on." He reveals.

"That's really not good." Hermione says, looking worried, "Maybe you should write, Papa, see what he thinks." She suggests, wanting to do something to help.

"Could I put something like this in a letter?" Harry asks, having no idea, "I'm guessing that hearing a voice that Lockhart couldn't hear means the same thing here that it does in the muggle world"

"Yeah, it does." Hermione admits, "I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes out, and tell Papa when we see him."

"Yeah, guess so." Harry responds and the two of them drift into silence while they sit and not long after they both head off to bed.

* * *

**October 11** **th** **1992**

It has been over a month since Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron returned to school and ever since then the four of them have been getting used to being back at school.

It is a Sunday afternoon and Hermione is sitting out by her tree, reading law books where she has been all day as she needed some time alone.

As she is so focused on what she is doing Hermione doesn't hear footsteps or someone sitting down next to her.

"Hermione." A voice says, causing Hermione to jump.

"Harry, you scared me." Hermione tells him, sounding shocked.

"Sorry." Harry says, telling the truth, "Here, you didn't come in for lunch." Harry says handing Hermione some food.

"Thanks."

"Have you found anything?" Harry asks curious.

"No." Hermione says with a frown, as she eats some of the food, "It's been a month and the only thing I know is that he was technically never convicted." Hermione says, looking far from happy.

"What about the old law I found a few days ago?" Harry asks, "I thought that was promising."

"It was." Hermione confirms, "The head, the heir, of one of the old families, one of the sacred twenty-eight can demand a trial for a member of their family."

"So, what's the problem?" Harry asks, not seeing the problem, "The Black Family is one of the sacred twenty-eight and you're the heir." He comments, having learnt a lot about wizarding laws and customs in the past month.

"All true, but until I am seventeen Dad's the head of the family and he can't demand a trial for himself." Hermione explains, "I wouldn't be able to do anything until then and I would like to do something before then." She admits.

"I don't blame you there." Harry admits and the two of them drift into silence.

"Do you think….." Hermione starts to say, breaking the silence after about a minute, but before she can finish her thoughts it starts to pour with rain.

"RUN." Harry says and he and Hermione both pick up everything in a hurry and go running back towards the castle.

Due to the fact that 'Hermione's Tree' is pretty far away from the castle by the time Harry and Hermione get inside the castle they are both soaking wet.

Once they get inside Harry and Hermione look at each other and they can't help, but burst out laughing when they see each other, both looking like drowned rats.

"No, I shouldn't be laughing, not today, not when Papa will be in so much pain soon." Hermione says, forcing herself to stop.

"Hermione, you shouldn't feel guilty for laughing, Remus wouldn't want that." Harry tells her, "You know that." He says, trying to give her a comforting look, but it has a bit less of an effect because of how ridiculous he looks.

"Yeah, I do." Hermione confirms, pushing her dripping hair out of her face.

"Now, we better get upstairs before Filch finds us, or worse, Snape." Harry says.

"Yeah, we really should." Hermione confirms and they both head upstairs, both hoping that they don't run into or Filch or Snape, Harry still carrying some of Hermione's books.

* * *

Many, many hours later Hermione is the only person still up in the common room while everyone else is up in bed.

Like she does quiet often during full moons Hermione is sitting in the window sill just staring out at the moon.

Hermione honestly has no idea how long she has been sitting there when someone puts a blanket over her, and sits down next to her.

"Here, you're your Papa's daughter so I know you could use this." Neville says, handing Hermione a block of chocolate.

"Thanks, Nev." Hermione says, sounding grateful, as she takes the chocolate.

"Do you want to talk?" Neville asks as Hermione opens the chocolate and breaks of a piece.

"The last few have been bad, Nev, really bad." Hermione says, telling him something that he already knows, "And it's taking him longer to recover." Hermione explains, "It's not fair." She says, a tear coming to her eye as she hates that her Papa suffers so much, she hates that things are so hard for him.

"No, it's not." Neville confirms, putting his arm around his friend, "I know it might not help, Mione, but Remus is tough, we've both seen that. He'll get through this." Neville says, trying to be reassuring.

"He has to." Hermione answers as she puts a piece of chocolate into her mouth, knowing that she needs her Papa to be okay as she doesn't know what she would do if he ever isn't.

"I know." Neville says squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

For a while Neville just sits with Hermione before he has to head up to bed, leaving Hermione alone staring at the moon.

* * *

**October 12** **th** **1992**

Due to the fact that Hermione only went to bed an hour before she had to wake up she is feeling quiet exhausted and while Harry and Neville understand why she is so tired and snippy to a degree, Ron has absolutely no clue, but he figures that he shouldn't ask.

"Oh, I really don't have the energy for this." Hermione mutters to Harry as they walk into potions.

"Neither do I, and I've actually slept." Harry comments as the two of them walk over to their seats.

"I slept. Forty minutes counts as sleeping." Hermione whispers to Harry.

"No, it doesn't." Harry responds as they sit down.

For the next half an hour Snape gives his lecture about the potion they are going to make and as takes his notes Harry looks at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and sees that she has fallen asleep, somehow managing to do so while sitting up.

"Mione." Harry hisses, trying to get her to wake up, but to his horror, his hiss wasn't as quiet as he was intending and Snape turns to look at them, and the second he does he realises about Hermione and realising that he has to act quickly, planning on apologising later, Harry quickly elbows Hermione in the side under the table, causing her to suddenly open her eyes and look confused.

"Well, well, well, Ms Granger. Is my teaching getting in the way of your sleeping?" Snape asks with a sneer.

"No Sir, I'm listening." Hermione answers, completely lying, hoping that she is being convincing.

"Really, in that case what was the last thing I said?" Snape asks Hermione, it being clear that he doesn't believe her, and as he does Harry pushes his notes over to Hermione, trying to do so without Snape realising.

"The Wiggenweld Potion is an incredibly difficult potion that has the ability to awaken a person from a magically induced sleep." Hermione answers, reading Harry's notes out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, lying is not accepted at Hogwarts, Ms. Granger, and neither is cheating Mr. Potter, detention for both of you." Snape says, giving the two of them the looks of loathing that they are all too familiar with, "And ten points each from Gryffindor." Snape says and as he does Hermione and Harry just return the looks, neither of them having the energy to get into another fight with Snape.

* * *

Hours later, after dinner, both Hermione and Harry have been called to Minerva's office.

"Close the door Harry, Hermione." Minerva tells the pair and Harry does so. Once he does Harry and Hermione walk over, Hermione being amazed that she is actually still functioning right now, "What happened today?" She asks the pair as they sit down.

"Hermione didn't get much sleep last night because she was worried about Remus with it being a full moon, and because of that she fell asleep briefly in Snape's class. I woke her up and then Snape challenged her to repeat what the last thing he said was. So, I moved my notes so that she could read them and Snape gave us both detention." Harry explains.

"I see." Minerva says, looking sympathetically at Hermione who looks like she is about to fall asleep in her chair, "I believe it may be best if Remus isn't informed of his particular detention." She comments as she knows Remus will Just blame himself.

"Thank you." Hermione says, looking at Minerva in gratitude, "Have you heard from Papa? Is he okay?" she asks worried.

"I have heard from him; he's recovering." Minerva reveals, "And I think receiving letters from the two of you in the morning will help him with that recovery."

"Yes, Minerva." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Good, go write those letters and then get some sleep." Minerva says, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"Yes, Professor." Harry and Hermione say together and they both get up and head out of the office, both planning on writing their letters and then Hermione is going straight to bed.

* * *

**31** **st** **October 1992**

It has been almost three weeks since Hermione fell asleep in potions and ever since Snape has been looking for even more reasons to punishing Harry and Hermione and because of that they have both been working harder in all their other classes to try and make up for all the points that Snape is taking from them.

It is Halloween but Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville aren't at the feast but rather at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party as he helped Harry out of a spot of trouble and he said that they would all attended.

The foursome have been at the party for a while and as they have struggled to stay warm due to all the ghosts they have already been almost sick as they smell the mouldy food that ghosts can almost taste, have had to deal with Peeves and a very unpleasant ghost that haunts a bathroom by the name of Moaning Myrtle.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Nick asks as he floats up to the foursome.

"Oh, yes." They all say in perfect unison, all lying.

"Not a bad turnout." Nick says, looking rather proud, "The Wailing Widow came all the way from Kent."

"That's great, Nick." Neville says, forcing a smile as Nick always helps him when he is lost so he wants to be nice.

"Thank you." Nick says, returning the smile, not realising that it is forced, "It's nearly time for my speech, I better go and warn the orchestra." He comments, but before he can move The orchestra suddenly stops playing. As it does everyone in the dungeon falls silent, and ghosts start to look around in excitement as a hunting horn sounds.

"Oh, here we go." Nick says, sounding bitter, and suddenly a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horsemen burst in, the ghosts start to clap and the foursome start to as well, but then they notice the sight on Nick's face so they quickly stop.

The ghosts' horses preform a quick show and the leader of the pack, a man with a bearded head under his arm, walks over to Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck as he does,

"Nick. How are you? Head still hanging in there?" he asks as he claps Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome Patrick." Nick says.

"Live 'uns." Patrick says spotting Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville, giving a fake jump of astonishment, causing his head to fall off again.

"Very amusing." Nick says darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" Patrick's head from the floor says, "Still upset that we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say, look at the fellow."

"I think." Harry says, getting a look from Nick, "That Nick's very frightening and er…." Harry starts to say trailing off.

"Ha!" Patrick's head yells, "Bet you asked you to say that!" he says.

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech." Nick says and he attempts to start his speech but as the Headless Hunt has just started a game of Head Hockey he finds that no one is listening.

"I can't stand much more of this." Ron mutters to the others.

"Me either." Neville say, completely agreeing.

"Let's go." Harry says, agreeing as well and together the four of them back towards the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and after about a minute they manage to get into the passageway that lead up to the party.

"Pudding might not be finished yet." Neville comments, "There might still be chocolate left." He adds, looking at Hermione.

"Hopefully." Ron says and he leads the way to the entrance hall but all a sudden Harry freezes.

"Harry?" Hermione asks concerned.

"I just heard it again, that voice." Harry says as Harry starts to look up and down the dimly lit passageways.

"What voice?" Ron and Neville ask confused as Hermione was the only one Harry told about what he heard.

"Shut up a minute." Harry says, "Listen!" Harry says urgently and Hermione, Ron and Neville freeze, watching but they don't hear anything.

"We don't hear the voice Harry." Hermione informs him.

"THIS WAY." Harry shouts at the other three and he begins to run, Hermione, Neville and Ron running right behind him.

Together the four run up the stairs, into the entrance hall where the babble from the feast can be heard, up the marble staircase to the first floor,

"Harry, what are we….." Neville starts to ask.

"SHHH." Harry tells him, "IT'S GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" he shouts to the confusion of Hermione, Ron and Neville and Harry once more starts to run, up the next flight of stairs, around the second floor, Hermione, Neville and Ron running right behind them, Neville almost tripping several times, and the four of them don't stop until they are turn a corner into the last, deserted passage,

"Harry, what was that all about?" Ron asks, "I couldn't hear anything." He says and as he does Hermione gives a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

"Look!" Hermione says as something is shining on the wall ahead. After exchanging looks the four of them approach slowly squinting through the darkness.

"Because this isn't creepy." Neville mutters to himself, his voice too quiet for the others to hear and once they are close enough the four see that foot-high words have been doubled on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by flaming torches are the words,

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Oh god." Neville says, sounding both horrified and terrified.

"What's that thing, hanging underneath?" Ron asks, a slight quiver to his voice. At Ron's voice they all edge closer to the words, and as they do Neville and Harry both almost slip on a puddle of water but Ron grabs Harry before he falls and Hermione grabs Neville, and they all inched towards the message, their eyes fixed on the dark shadow beneath it.

Seconds later the three of them realize what it is and they leap backwards, causing the water to splash. Below the words Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, is hanging by her tail from the torch bracket, looking stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds the four of them just stand in horror, none of them having any idea what to do or say,

"Let's get out of here." Ron tells the others, being the first to speak.

"Shouldn't we wait and try and help…" Harry tarts to say.

"No, we really don't want to be found here." Neville says, realising why Ron was suggesting that, but it's too late as a rumble, almost like a distant thunder tells them that the feast has ended.

From either end of the corridor that they are standing comes a sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

As the students walking down the corridor spot the hanging cat the noise suddenly dies, and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron stand in the middle of the corridor.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware!" Malfoy's voice yells, "Blood Traitors and Mudblood's will be next!" He yells as he grins at the sight of the hanging immobile cat.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch asks as he pushes his way through the crowd, and then, the second he sees Mrs. Norris he falls back and clutches his face in horror, "MY CAT! MY CAT. What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" He shrikes, his popping eyes falling on Harry, "YOU! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll….."

"Argus!" Albus says, arriving on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers, and in seconds he sweeps past Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron and detaches Mrs. Norris from the torch.

"Come with me, Argus." Albus tells Filch, "You, too, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley." Albus says and as he does Lockhart steps forward,

"My office is nearest, Headmaster, just upstairs, please feel free." Lockhart offers.

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Albus says and the silent crowed parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Minerva and Snape.

As they follow behind Albus the four second years don't say a single word to one another, all being terrified that they are in a lot trouble, and for only the second time ever Harry finds himself being terrified that he's going to let down his guardian.

A few minutes later they enter Lockhart's darkened office. As they enter Lockhart lights the candles on his desk and stands back. Once there is light Albus lays Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and begins to examine her. Having no idea what else to do Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron exchange tense looks and sink into the chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Albus's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He is looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Minerva is almost bent over, her eyes narrowing as she looks. Snape on the other hand looks back at the four second years, wearing a particular expression, almost like he is trying hard not to smile.

Lockhart on the other hand is hovering around all of them, making suggestions that everyone is ignoring. As Lockhart mutters Filch starts to sob and he sumps in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands.

After a few minutes of Albus bending over, pocking, prodding and muttering to himself he finally stands up,

"She's not dead, Argus." Albus says, his voice soft.

"Not dead?" Filch asks, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris, "But why's she all stiff and frozen?" he asks confused.

"She has been Petrified." Albus says,

"Ah I thought so!" Lockhart says, completely contradicting what he has been saying.

"But how, I cannot say." Albus admits.

"Ask him!" Filch shrikes, turning his blotched face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore says firmly, "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced!"

"Maybe he had some help." Snape says, his eyes lingering on Hermione as in his opinion if a Potter has done something a Black was in on it too, no matter the generation.

"I wouldn't." Hermione says angrily.

"He did it! He did it!" Filch spats, "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found, in my office, he knows I'm a, I'm am." Filch says, "He knows I'm a Squib." He finishes.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris." Harry says loudly, "And I don't care that you're a Squib."

"Rubbish!" Snarled Filch, "He saw my Kwikspell letter."

"If I might speak, Headmaster." Snape says, and both Hermione and Harry feel dread in the pits of their stomachs, both thinking that anything Snape says won't end well for either of them.

"Potter, Granger and their friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape says, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it, "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"

"We were at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party." Hermione quickly says.

"He invited us days ago." Harry adds.

"There were hundreds of ghosts." Neville says.

"They'll tell you we were there." Ron finishes.

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" Snap asks, his eyes glittering in the candlelight, "Why go up to the corridor?" he asks and Neville and Ron look at Harry, while Hermione forces herself not to as she knows it will make it obvious that they are making it up as they go along.

"Because, because…." Harry says, his heart thumping as he doesn't think it would be a good idea to tell the truth.

"We were tried and wanted to go to bed." Hermione quickly says, it being the first thing she can think off.

"Without any super?" Snape ask as a triumphant smile flickers across his face, "I didn't think ghosts provide food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry." Ron says as his stomach gives a huge rumble.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter and Granger are not being entirely truthful, it might be a good idea if they were deprived of certain privileges until they are ready to tell the whole story. Personally, I feel that Potter should be taken off the Gryffindor Qudditch team until he's ready to tell the truth, and a months detention would be fitting punishment for Granger."

"Really, Severus?" Minerva says sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hut over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter or Granger have done anything wrong." Minerva says as Albus gives Hermione and Harry a searching look, making them both feel as if they are being X-rayed.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Albus says as Snape looks furious, as did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" He shrikes, his eyes once more popping, "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Albus tells him patiently, "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it." Lockhart butted in, "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep."

"Excuse me." Snape says, "But I believe I am the potion master at this school." Snape says, causing a very awkward pause.

"You may go." Albus tells Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron.

As they really don't need be told twice the four second years leave the room, going as fast as they can without actually running. Once they are a floor up from Lockhart's office the four of them turn into an empty classroom and close the door behind them.

"Do you think I should have told them about the voice I heard?" Harry asks, looking at the other four through the darkness.

"No, you were right the other week." Hermione tells him, knowing that it may not have ended well for Harry if he had.

"Hearing voices no one else can see isn't good, even in the wizarding word." Ron says.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Harry asks, looking between the other three.

"Of course." Hermione, Ron and Neville say.

"But, you must admit it's weird." Ron comments.

"I know it's weird." Harry says, "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened. What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"You know; it rings a sort of bell." Ron comments, "I think someone told me a story about a secret camber at Hogwarts one, might've been Bill." Ron says, looking uncertain.

"Mione, you've read Hogwarts, A History countless times, does it sound familiar to you?" Neville asks curious.

"Vaguely." Hermione answers, "But I'm not sure why." She admits and as she does a clock chimes.

"Midnight." Neville realises.

"We should go, before Snape find us and makes up pay for something else." Harry says and the other three nod in agreement. And so, the group of four head out of the room, Hermione reaching over and giving Harry's hand a squeeze and supportive smile as they go.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **November 2** **nd** **1992**

It has been two days since Mrs. Norris was found petrified and unsurprisingly the school have talked about nothing else since.

It is breakfast time Monday morning and all throughout the hall everyone is talking about what the writing means and what's going to happen. As people talk the mail flies in and Omega files straight to Hermione, who takes the letter.

"It's addressed to both of us." Hermione tells Harry, who is sitting next to her.

"Is that a good sign of bad one?" Harry asks, having no idea what to expect.

"No idea." Hermione admits, "But there is only one way to be sure." Hermione admits as she opens the letter and together she and Harry read it.

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_Minerva has informed me of what happened on Halloween and you both need to be careful, keep your wands on you at all times, NO MATTER WHAT, and go to Minerva or Albus If you hear or see anything strange._

_Now, there is no doubt in my mind that this is what Harry was warned about, so you both need to be careful. You need to say safe and keep your eyes open, be alert, look out for each other._

_I know you both must be curious about what is going on, but you need to stay out of it, as hard as it might be. Whatever this is dangerous, and you both need to stay safe. If you find any clues or any hints about who is behind this, and what else is going on, go to Minerva or Albus. DO NOT TRY TO HANDLE IT YOURSELFS. Please, Harry, Hermione, stay safe and look after each other, protect each other._

_I love you both and I hope you enjoy your last weeks before holidays and that those weeks aren't as eventful._

_All my Love_

_Papa/Remus_

_PS. I will probably send letters before then, but if I don't, Harry, good luck with your game on Saturday._

As she is a faster reader Hermione finishes reading first and a few seconds later Harry does.

"He's worried about us." Harry says, looking at Hermione in surprise.

"Of course he is." Hermione responds, "And we've already done the one thing he asked us not to." Hermione realises, feeling a little bad about that.

"Yeah, we have." Harry confirms, feeling a little bad about that too.

"Cheer up you two." Ron says, cutting over them, "You can't exactly write what happened in a letter."

"Ron's right, you can't." Neville says, knowing that what happened is exactly the kind of thing he was warned not to ever put in a letter.

"Guess so." Hermione says as she and Harry exchange looks.

"We better get to class, the quicker we get to potions the sooner it will be over." Harry comments.

"You're right about that." Hermione says and together the four of them get up and head, quiet reluctantly, to potions.

* * *

 **November 4** **th** **1992**

Two days later the events that occurred on Halloween are still the only thing that people are talking about. Ever since receiving Remus's letter Hermione has been spending all her time in the library, but as far as Harry can tell it's not legal books that she is reading.

It is lunchtime and Harry, Ron, and Neville are sitting together at a table in the library, Harry having just finished explaining to the other two about Hufflepuff student by the name of Justin running away from him, when Hermione walks over and sits down looking annoyed.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out." And there' a two week waiting list! I Wish I hadn't left Papa's copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books." Hermione explains.

"Why do you want to read it?" Harry asks.

"The same reason everyone else does, to read about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione explains.

"The thing you don't remember?" Neville asks.

"Yes! It has to be in there somewhere, but I can't ask Papa to send me it because he'll know that I'm doing the very thing he asked us not to do." Hermione explains.

"Which he won't like." Harry realises, feeling bad about that.

"He really won't." Hermione confirms, "And to make it worse I can't seem to find anything about the legend anywhere else."

"Hermione, let me read your composition." Ron says, sounding desperate.

"No. I won't." Hermione says angrily, "You've had ten days to finish it."

"I only need another two inches, come on." Ron says as the bell rings, "You let Neville read it."

"I only read it after I had already finished mine." Neville says in his defence as he, Harry, and Hermione stand up.

"You should have done it." Hermione says, and the foursome head to History of Magic, Ron having an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

A while later, after a History of Magic lesson where, thanks to Hermione, the entire class learned what the Legend of The Chamber of Secrets is, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are fighting their way into the corridor so that they can drop of their bags before heading to dinner.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony." Ron says to the others as they go, "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the sorting hat had tried to put me in Slytherin I would have gotten on the train straight back home." Ron says and Neville nods in agreement, Harry and Hermione on the hand, don't. Harry doesn't as he has never told the other three that the sorting hat considered putting him in Slytherin and Hermione doesn't as she has never admitted that she feared, because every Black other than her Dad has been, that she would be put in Slytherin.

"Hiya Harry." Colin says as the foursome make their way down a corridor.

"Hello Colin." Harry says, it being an automatic reaction now,

"Harry, Harry, a boy in my class has been saying that you're….." Colin starts to say but a tide of people force him to go in the direction of the great hall, "See you, Harry."

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Neville asks.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect." Harry responds, causing Hermione to frown and the foursome keep walking, managing to get up the next staircase without difficulty.

"D'you really ting there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asks the others, though he is looking at Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione admits with a frown, "Albus couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be, well, human." Hermione admits, only realising her slip up after she said it so she is very glad that they are the only ones around due to the fact that they have turned a corner and have started to walk down the very corridor where the attack has happened.

Realising that all four of them stop and look. The scene looks just as it did on Halloween, minus the stiff cat, and there is now an empty chair next to the wall that the message on.

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard." Ron mutters to the others, and they all look at each other.

"It can't hurt to poke around." Harry comments.

"It could actually." Neville says, wanting to point out the obvious.

"You can go to the common room if you want, I wouldn't blame you." Hermione tells him.

"I don't." Neville admits, even though he is afraid, "I want to know what is going on." He says and as he does Harry and Hermione break off from the group Harry drops to his hands and knees so that he can crawl along the ground while Hermione walks over to the window.

"Scorch marks." Harry says, "Here, and here."

"Come look at this." Hermione says, causing Harry to stand up, and when the other three get to her they see that Hermione is pointing at the topmost pane, where about twenty spiders are scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"I've never see spiders act like that, and I've seen a lot of spiders." Neville comments as he sees them all the time in his greenhouses at home, "Have you?" he asks looking at the others.

"No." Harry and Hermione respond.

"Have you, Ron?" Neville asks and as he turns he sees that Ron is standing well back and right away Neville recognizes the signs of the fact that he is fighting the impulses to run.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Neville asks.

"I don't like spiders." Ron says, sounding tense.

"I never knew that." Hermione says, sounding surprised, "You've used spiders in potions loads of times."

"I don't mind them dead." Ron says as he looks anywhere other than the window, "I just don't like the way they move." He reveals and even though she desperately doesn't want to Hermione lets out a small giggle at that.

"It's not funny." Ron says, sounding angry, "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned… my teddy bear, into a great filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick. You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…." Ron says, breaking off as he shudders and Hermione tries not to laugh.

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where'd it come from?" Harry asks.

"Someone mopped it up." Neville notes.

"It was about here." Ron says, recovering enough to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing, "Level with this door." Ron says as he reaches for the brass doorknob but in a flash he suddenly withdraws his hand, almost like it was burned.

"What's the matter?" Harry and Neville ask.

"Can't go in there. That's a girls' toilet." Ron explains.

"Oh Ron, there won't be anyone in there." Hermione informs him, walking over, "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look." Hermione says, ignoring the Large OUT OF ORDER sign, she opens the door and walks inside Harry and Neville right behind her while Ron follows last, doing so a bit more hesitantly.

Together the four of them walk into what is the most depressing bathroom ever. Once they are all inside Hermione puts her fingers to her lips and sets off towards the end stall saying, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" when she reaches it.

Wanting to see what is going on Harry, Neville and Ron follow in about a second and they find Moaning Myrtle flooitng about the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girls' bathroom." Myrtle says, eyeing Harry, Neville and Ron suspiciously, "They're not girls." She says.

"No, I just wanted to show them how nice it is in here." Hermione says, waving vaguely and regretting the lie the second she tells it as it's not very good.

"Ask her if she saw anything." Harry mouths to Hermione.

"Why are you whispering?" Myrtle asks.

"Nothing." Harry quickly says, "We wanted to ask….." Harry starts to say but Myrtle cuts him off.

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back." Myrtle says, "I do have feeling, you know, even if I am dead."

"We know." Neville says, knowing what is like to be talked about behind his back, no one wants to upset you" He explains.

"Harry only….." Hermione starts to say but before she can Myrtle cuts her off.

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" Myrtle hollows, "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately." Hermione says quickly.

"Because a cat was attacked outside your door on Halloween." Harry adds.

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" Neville asks.

"I wasn't paying attention. Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself." She reveals, "Then, of course, I remembered that I'm, that I'm…"

"Already dead." Ron suggests, trying to be helpful, but at that Myrtle gives a tragic sob, rises up into the air, turns over and dives headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them as she vanishes from sight, although form the direction of her muffled sobs, she has come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.

"Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle." Hermione reveals as Harry, Ron and Neville stand with their mouths open, "Come on let's go." Hermione says and the foursome head to the door.

Just as Harry closes the door to the bathroom with them all on the other side they hear a loud voice that makes them all jump.

"RON." Percy yells, "That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasps, "What were you….?" He asks.

"Just having a look around." Ron explains, "Clues, you know." Percy says, swelling in a manner that reminds all four first years of Mrs. Weasley.

"Get, away, from, there." Percy says as he strides towards them and then once he is close enough he starts to hurry them away with his arms, "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back down here while everyone's at dinner."

"Why shouldn't we be here?" Ron asks as he glares at his brother, "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny." Percy says sternly, "But she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might want to think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business…"

"You don't care about Ginny." Ron says angrily, "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being head boy."

"Give points from Gryffindor." Percy says as he fingers his prefect badge, "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write Mum!" Percy says angrily before he storms away, Ron glaring at his brother as he goes.

* * *

Hours later Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville are sitting at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room, it being clear that Ron is still angry at Percy as they purposely chose a table as far away from him as possible.

"Who can it be, though?" Hermione asks as she closes the book she is reading, like she is continuing a conversation they have just been having, "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?" she asks.

"Let's think." Ron says, in mock puzzlement, "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-Borns are scums?"

"Are you talking about Malfoy?" Neville asks as Hermione looks unconvinced.

"You heard him, 'Blood traitors and Mudbloods will be next' come on you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him." Ron argues.

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asks, being sceptical as she isn't sure her cousin could pull that off without bosting.

"Look at his family." Harry says, as he closes his books, "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slythern's decedents. His father's definetly evil enough." He comments, causing Hermione to frown.

"You do realise that every reason you just said fits me too, right?" Hermione asks and Harry looks awkwardly at the ground, "Every Black that's attended Hogwarts, except for me and my Dad, have been in Slytherin and if people knew who I really was they'd probably be saying the same thing you're saying about, Malfoy." Hermione says, causing Harry, Ron and Neville to look down, all of them feeling extremely awkward as none of them realised that.

"You're different, Mione." Neville says, trying to reassure his friend.

"No I'm not, not if we're assigning guilt based on the house that people's families have been in." Hermione comments, "Look, I'm not saying that it's not him. I'm just saying that I don't see Malfoy being behind this and not boasting about it."

"He probably is!" Ron suddenly says, "He's probably boasting about it right now! In the Slytherin common room."

"He probably would be." Neville says, completely agreeing with Ron on that, "but how do we prove it?" Neville asks.

"We'd need to get into the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realising it's us." Harry comments, "But that's impossible."

"No it's not." Hermione says before leaning in closer, "There might be a way, of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, doing exactly what Papa told us not to do, I'd expect…." Hermione says, trailing off as Ron cuts her off.

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you'd let us know, wont' you?" Ron asks sounding irritated.

"It's just like Harry said." Hermione says, sounding annoyed, "We'd just have to get into the Slytherin common room and ask my dear cousin some questions without him realising it's us." Hermione explains.

"Isn't that impossible?" Neville asks, looking at Harry who is looking just as confused, as Ron laughs.

"No. All we'd need would be some Polyjuice potion." Hermione explains.

"What's that?" Harry, Neville and Ron ask together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago." Hermione explains.

"Why do you still listen to him after the way he treats us?" Harry asks, not understanding why she would put in the effort.

"Because I want to do well in the class." Hermione explains.

"What does it do?" Neville asks.

"It transforms you into someone else." Hermione says, "We could change into four Slytherin's and I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy tells us anything we wanted." She explains.

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me." Ron comments, "What if we were stuck looking like three Slytherin's forever?"

"It wears off after a while." Hermione says, waving her hand impatiently as she realises that doing this means they could find out if her cousins is involved and if he is maybe stop him before he hurts anyone, "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions, which is in the restricted section." Hermione explains, knowing that as the book came up in her research about Wolfsbane.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really." Ron comments, "If we weren't going to try and make one of the potions." He comments.

"I think that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory we might stand a chance." Hermione says, "Of course we couldn't go to anyone who knows about me or Harry as they'd contact Papa, which we don't want."

"No, we really wouldn't." Harry confirms, already feeling a bit bad about doing what Remus told him not to.

"Oh come on, there is no way that any teacher, even ones who don't know about you two would full from that." Ron says, "They'd have to be really thick." He says.

"Lockhart." Neville says, saying what they're all thinking, "He'd believe it, especially coming from you." He says, looking at Hermione as even though she doesn't believe everything Lockhart has written she still knows it all by heart and that puts her in his good books.

"That he would." Hermione says with a grin, thinking that they may just have a chance at figuring this out, and maybe even stopping it before it's too late, maybe this time she can stop a member of her family before they hurt people.

* * *

 **November 6** **th** **1992**

Two days later after as a defence lesson where Lockhart had Harry pretend to be a werewolf, something which caused Neville to have to grab Hermione's arm to stop her from doing something about that, comes to an end the foursome are finally going to get their chance to get what they need.

"Ready?" Harry asks, Hermione, Neville and Ron as he walks over to them.

"Wait till everyone's gone." Hermione says, sounding nervous and about a minute later the foursome are the only ones left in the classroom, "All right…" she says as she approaches the desk, the others right behind her.

"Er Professor Lockhart?" Hermione asks, stammering slightly, "I wanted to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." Hermione says, holding out the piece of paper, doing her best to try and get her hand to stop shaking, "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign it." Hermione says and as she starting to feel more confident she manages to continue on sounding more sure of herself than she did, "I'm sure it would help me understand what you said in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms." Hermione explains.

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls." Lockhart says as he takes the note from Hermione, smiling widely at her as he does, "Possibly my very favourite book." Lockhart comments.

"You enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes." Hermione says, not even lying as she did enjoy it, though she has some doubts about whether he actually did those things, "So clever, the way you trapped the last one with the tea-strainer."

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help." Lockhart says warmly as he pulls out a large enormous peacock quill, "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he asks as he misreads the disgusted looks on both Neville and Ron's faces, "I usually save it for book signing." He says as he scrawls an enormous loopy signature on the note and hands it back to Hermione.

"So, Harry." Lockhart says as Hermione folds the nots, puts it in her bag and leaves with Ron and Neville, leaving Harry alone with Lockhart.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville have managed to get the book they need from Madam Pince and are barricading themselves in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom having chosen that place, despite Ron's objections, as it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go so they are guaranteed some privacy.

As Hermione opens the book carefully the four of them bend over the damp-spotted pages. From the second they look at the book it becomes clear why it belongs in the Restricted Section.

"Here it is." Hermione says, sounding excited as she finds the page headed Polyjuice Potion, "This is the second most complicated potion I've ever seen." Hermione says as all four of them scan the recipe, Hermione being pretty sure that the only thing she has seen that is more complicated is the wolfsbane potion.

"Second?" Ron asks surprised, "What's the first?"

"That doesn't matter." Hermione snaps, "Lacewing files, leaches, fluxweed, and knotgrass." She mutters as she runs her finger down the list of the ingredients, "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves." Hermione comments then frowns, "Powdered horn of bicorn, I don't know where we're going to get that, shredded skin of boomslang, that'll be tricky too, and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into." Hermione says.

"Excuse me?" Ron asks shocked, "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it." He comments, and acting like she didn't hear him Hermione just continues,

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last." Hermione says, causing Ron to be speechless.

"Do you realise how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione?" Harry asks, sounding shocked, "Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores?" He asks.

"Mione, that's really not a good idea." Neville says, sounding afraid, and at that Hermione closes the book with a snap,

"Well, if you three are going to chicken out, fine." Hermione says, pink patches appearing on her cheeks as her eyes are not just more grey but the grey is darker than even Neville has ever seen, making her look a lot more like Sirius, "I don't want to break rules, you know. I don't want to do the very thing Papa told us not to." Hermione admits, "But, I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But, if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, or if he knows anything, then I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in."

"You're right." Neville says, "I'll help." He says, giving Hermione a half smile as even though the idea of doing what they are going to do terrifies him he knows it's the right thing to do.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules." Ron says, sounding surprised.

"All right, we'll do it." Harry says, "But no toenails, okay?" Harry asks and Hermione nods.

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" Neville asks curious and looking happier Hermione opens the book.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon, and the lacewings have got to be sewed for twenty-one days, I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients." Hermione comments, looking at the other three.

"A month?" Harry, Hermione and Neville ask shock.

"Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" Ron says, sounding shocked, causing Hermione to narrow her eyes dangerous, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."

"Good." Hermione says and she heads to the door to check that the cost is clear.

"It'll be a lot less hassle if you could knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow." Ron whispers to Harry before they get the all clear from Hermione and the four of them leave the bathroom.

* * *

 **November 7** **th** **1992**

To the disappointment of Ron Harry doesn't manage to knock Malfoy off his broom, in fact, to the horror of Hermione, Neville and Ron Harry spends basically all of the game trying to avoid a bludger that had been fixed to do nothing other than go after him.

Even though he managed to catch the snitch Harry also stayed in one position for too long which resulted in his arm being broken, which is bad enough on its own, but then Lockhart, in his attempted to make things better, tried to fix it and removed all the bones. So, Hermione, Neville and Ron have taken him up to the hospital wing.

"You should have come straight to me!" Poppy says angrily as she holds up the sad, limp, reminder of what half an hour before had been a working arm, "I can mead bones in a second, but growing them back."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asks, sounding desperate.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful." Poppy informs Harry as she throws him some pyjamas, "You'll have to stay the night." Madam Pomfrey informs Harry and while Hermione goes and waits outside the curtain that has been drawn while Ron and Neville help Harry into his pyjamas.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain, "If Harry wanted a deboning he would have asked."

"For your information I wasn't planning to." Hermione reveals, stepping around the certain as Harry climbs onto the bed, "Does it hurt or just feel strange?" she asks.

"It just feels strange." Harry admits.

"You're in for a rough night." Poppy says as he walks over to Harry holding a large bottle labelled, Skele-Gro, "Regrowing bones is a nasty business." She says as she hands Harry a steaming beakerful.

Taking the Skele-Gro her downs it and he finds that it burns his mouth and throat as it goes down, making him cough and splutter.

"Ridiculously dangerous sport, stupid inept teachers." Poppy mutters to himself as she walks away, leaving Hermione, Neville and Ron to help Harry gulp down some water.

"We won, though." Ron says with a grin.

"It was amazing catch you made, Harry." Neville adds, also grinning.

"Malfoy wasn't too happy though, he looked ready to kill." Ron adds.

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger." Hermione says, darkly.

"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion." Harry says as he sinks back onto his pillow, "I hope it tastes better than this stuff."

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking." Ron comments, and as he does the door to the hospital wing bursts open and, filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team arrive to see Harry.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry." Gorge informs him, "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." He explains as the team start to hand out all the cake, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice they brought, starting what will clearly become a great party.

"The boy needs rest!" Poppy says storming over, putting an end to the party before it can begin, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out. OUT!" She yells and everyone hurries out, Hermione giving Harry a quick hug before she goes, leaving Harry all alone with nothing to distract him from the pain in his limp arm.

For about fifteen minutes Harry attempts to ignore the pain, finding it more and more difficult as time goes on, but then the door to the hospital wing opens and Remus walks in, looking worried.

"Remus." Harry says surprised, "You didn't have to come." He says as Remus approaches as he knows that it is close to the full moon.

"Yes, I did." Remus tells him as he sits down next to Harry, "You were hurt, of course I had to come." Remus tells Harry, "Are you in much pain, yet?"

"A little." Harry answers, causing Remus to frown.

"Minerva said I can only stay for about half an hour." He reveals, not being too happy as he would like to stay with Harry for longer.

"That's okay." Harry says, amazed that Remus even came at all, "Have you ever taken Skele-Gro? It's horrible."

"No, I haven't. But, your Dad once told me that." Remus reveals.

"Dad had to take Skele-Gro?" Harry asks, completely forgetting about the pain.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "It happened when we were in sixth year and, well actually, it was Professor Snape's fault." He explains and Harry looks confused, "He and your Dad were duelling, something which they did a lot, and Professor Snape casted a spell at James that shared the bones in his fingers and because of the amount of damage Poppy felt that vanishing and re-growing the bones was the best idea." Remus explains.

"Wow." Harry says, sounding shocked, but glad to know something else about is father, "Can you tell me another story?" Harry asks as his eyes flicker open and closed, something that is a side effect of the potion.

"Of course I can." Remus says with a smile and he starts to tell Harry another story involving James and Lily, but within a couple of minutes Harry is fast asleep and so Remus just sits and watches him sleep until he has to go.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Was there something wrong with the last chapter? I wasn't going to do a double update but after the lack of response to the last chapter I thought I might have done something wrong.

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

**November 8** **th** **1992**

As soon as they wake up the next morning Hermione, Ron and Neville all intended to go and see Harry, but after they overhear a conversation between Minerva and Flitwick talking about Colin being petrified the night before they decided to get started on the potion.

"Really, all four of us squeezing into a stall, how is that going to work?" Ron asks as the three of them set up everything they need in a stall in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Like this." Hermione says, pulling out her wand and using it to push one of the stall walls back so that the stall they are in is the size of two, "I'll put it right before we leave every time." She explains.

"Nice, Mione. That's a good idea." Neville says with a grin and together the three of them start to get ready what they can.

About ten minutes later, to their horror, they hear the door open and they quickly shut up.

"It's me." Harry's voice says, causing the three of them to relax.

"Harry! You gave us such a fright." Hermione says as she opens the door, "Come in. How's your arm?" Hermione asks concerned as she lets Harry into the locker stall.

"Fine." Harry says, expecting to have a difficult time fitting into the stall, but he sees what Hermione has done, "Nice." He says approvingly.

"We were going to come meet you but we decide to get started on the Potion." Neville explains.

"We figured that this is the safest place to hide it." Ron explains, still not looking overly happy at that decision.

"Something happened last night, Colin…" Harry starts to say.

"We already know." Hermione says, cutting him off, honestly not wanting to hear about it again, "We heard Minnie telling Professor Flitwick this morning." Hermione explains.

"That's why we decided we'd better get going." Neville adds.

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better." Ron adds with a snarl, "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else." Harry says as Hermione tears bundles of knotgrass and throws them into the potion, "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

"What?" Hermione asks as she, Ron and Neville look up in amazement, and Harry begins to explain everything that happened the night before about Dobby telling him that the Chamber has been open before, about sealing the gateway, and bewitching the bludger.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Neville asks shocked.

"This settles it." Ron says, sounding triumphant, "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious." He comments.

"It would have been handy if Dobby had told you what kind of monster's in there, though." Neville says, looking afraid, "But how could it be sneaking around the school without anyone noticing?"

"Who knows." Ron says with a shrug.

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," Hermione suggests as she prods the leeches to the bottom of the cauldron, "Or maybe it can disguise itself, pretend to be a suit of armour or something. I've read about Chameleon Ghouls." Hermione reveals.

"You read too much, Hermione." Ron says as he pours dead lacewings on top of the leeches, "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you." Ron comments, causing them all to frown as the three boys listen to Hermione's instructions on what to do with the potion.

* * *

**December 9** **th** **1992**

It has been a little over a month since Colin was attacked and it is more than clear that everyone around the school is afraid of what is going to happen next.

It is rather late Wednesday night and Harry, Neville and Ron are all in the common room together waiting for Hermione who is once more serving detention with Snape.

"Finally, I swear he's keeping you later every time." Harry comments as Hermione walk into the Common Room.

"So do I." Hermione admits, "But, I did learn something rather interesting." Hermione comments as she sits down.

"During detention with Snape?" Ron asks surprised.

"Not exactly, when I was leaving I caught sight of something on Snape's desk." Hermione reveals, "Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are staying at school for the holidays."

"Really?" Neville as surprised as that is very out of character.

"Yeah, it surprised me too. All their names are down." She reveals.

"That's perfect! It would be the perfect time to use the potion." Ron says, looking at the other three.

"Over Christmas, you think we should stay?" Harry asks, a little bit of disappointment in his voice as he was looking forward to having a home to go to for Christmas.

"It would make a lot of sense, less people, less chance of getting caught." Hermione admits, "But we can always do it another time." Hermione says, understanding why Harry wouldn't want to.

"No, you two are right." Harry realises, "We should do it over Christmas."

"I can't stay." Neville says, looking at Hermione, the only person who will understand, "I have to….." he starts to say but Hermione cuts her off.

"I know. It's okay, Nev." Hermione says with a supportive smile, causing Harry and Ron to be confused, as she knows that for Neville the Christmas visits with his parents are always special.

"What are we going to tell Remus?" Harry asks, looking at Hermione, feeling like Neville would like attention to be off him.

"Um, maybe that we wanted to keep Ron company." Hermione thinks, as Ron has already said that he's staying over Christmas.

"You want to lie to him?" Harry asks, sounding surprised, and not sure how he feels about that as it's bad enough that they're leaving Remus alone for Christmas.

"Well if you really want we could say that we're staying at Hogwarts over Christmas because we want to use a sixth year potion that we've been making, using stolen ingredients, in a girls' bathroom to find out whether my dear cousin is the heir of Slytherin." Hermione says to Harry.

"I'd go with the lie." Neville suggests.

"Yeah, I think it would be best." Harry says with an amused look.

"We've still got one big problem." Hermione says and the others turn to look at her, "The potions still not complete. There are ingredients that we need, and there is only one places we're going to get them." she explains.

"Snape." Harry, Ron and Neville say.

"What we need." Hermione says, a plan coming to her mind, "Is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need." Hermione explains, causing the others to look at her nervously, "I think I better do the actual stealing, you two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble." Hermione says, looking at Harry and Ron.

"No." Neville says, causing the others to look at him, "Mione if Snape catches you, who knows what horrible thing he'll do to you, he'll probably figure out a way to expel you on principle, and you're right about Harry and Ron." He explains, "I'll do it." Neville says, his face paling as doing something like that is completely terrifying to him.

"Nev, are you sure?" Hermione asks her friend, knowing how big this is for Neville to volunteer to do something like this as she knows how much Snape scares him.

"Positive." Neville says with a nervous smile, "I'm not going to help with the questioning, let me do this." He comments, "Just tell me exactly what I need to get, what it looks like, how to find it." He says as if he is going to do this then he doesn't want to get it wrong.

"I will." Hermione assures him, "I think what the three of us are going to have to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minute or so." She says to Harry and Ron and together the four of them spend another hour discussing everything they need to know.

* * *

**December 10** **th** **1992**

As they stayed up late to make sure that they had most of the details of their plan figured out Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron are rather tired, but from the second they walk into potions they are wide awake, and feeling a sense of dread.

As usually potions isn't pleasant for Harry, Hermione an Neville, but this lesson, along with their usual complications, Harry and Hermione are dealing with the fact that Malfoy keeps flicking puffer-fish eyes at Harry and Hermione, neither retaliating as they know they'll quickly get detention.

As they work both Harry and Hermione know that their potion is too runny, but as they both have their minds on more important things neither can bring themselves to mind, not even Hermione who would usually be doing her best to make sure it wasn't like that.

After sneering at their potion Snape walks away to bully Ron and as he does Hermione ducks under her cauldron, pulls out one of Fred's Filibuster Fireworks out of her pocket, gives it a quick prod with her wand and then she quickly hands it over to Harry as it fizz's and splutters. Knowing he only has seconds Harry straightens up, takes aim, and lobs it into the air, and a couple of seconds later it lands right on target, in Goyle's cauldron.

The second it does Goyle's potion explodes, showering the whole class. People shrieks as splashes of the Swelling Solution hits them, as he is very close Malfoy gets a faceful and his nose begins to swell like a balloon. Goyle starts to blunder around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate. Quickly Snape starts to try and restore calm while attempting to find out what happened.

Through the confusion Harry and Hermione notice Neville slip quietly into Snape's office.

"SILENCE! SILENCE!" Snape roars, "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft, when I find out who did this." He says and both Harry and Hermione have to fight not to laugh as they watch Malfoy hurry forward, his head dropping with a weight of a nose like a small melon.

A couple of minutes later Harry and Hermione notice Neville slide back into the dungeon, the front of his robes budging.

It takes a few minutes, but then finally everyone who needed it has taken a swig of antidote and Snape sweeps over to Goyle's cauldron and scops out the twisted black remains of the firework, and the second he does there is a sudden hiss.

"If I ever find out who threw this." Snape whispered, "I shall make sure the person is expelled." He says and both Harry and Hermione arrange their faces into what they both hope are puzzled expressions as Snape is looking right at them both.

* * *

A little over ten minutes later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are once more back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, all four of them being glad that the class has come to an end.

"He knew it was us." Harry comments, "I could tell." He says as Hermione throws the new ingredients into the cauldron and begins to stir feverishly.

"It'll be ready in two weeks." Hermione says, sounding happy.

"Snape can't prove it was us." Neville comments.

"And even if he could what could he do?" Ron asks.

"Knowing Snape, something foul." Harry comments as the four of them watch as the potion bubbles.

* * *

**December 17** **th** **1992**

It has been a week since Harry and Hermione purposely caused a distraction in Snape's class and ever since everyone at Hogwarts have become more panicked as the day after there was a double attack and Justin as well as Nearly Headless Nick were both attacked, and due to the fact that Harry found them moments after even more of the school think he is the Heir and Harry got called to Albus's office.

It is Thursday night and basically the entire school have been in the Great Hall at a duelling club being run by Lockhart with Snape assisting, during the club everyone learnt the disarming spell, Neville was bullied by Snape, Hermione got put in a headlock and Harry duelled Malfoy. During Harry's duel with Malfoy he conjured a snake which lead to Harry talking to it.

As soon as that happened Hermione, Ron and Neville hurried Harry out of the hall and dragged him to the empty Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're a Parselmouth." Ron says shocked as he pushes Harry into an armchair, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asks shocked

"I'm a what?" Harry asks shocked.

"A Parselmouth." Neville says, "You can talk to snakes."

"I know." Harry says, "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidently set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at a zoo once." He explains and honestly even though she has only met him once Hermione doesn't blame him for that, "It's a long story, but it was telling me that it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard." Harry explains.

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil." Ron says, sounding faint.

"So?" Harry asks, "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No, they can't." Neville says, "It's not a common gift." Neville explains.

"This is bad." Ron tells him.

"What's bad?" Harry asks, starting to feel angry, "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told the snake not to attach Justin…."

"Oh, that's what you said to it?" Ron asks.

"What d'you mean? You were there, you heard me." Harry says, "You both heard me." He says, looking between Neville and Ron.

"We heard you speaking Parseltounge, snake language. You could have been saying anything." Ron explains.

"But I wasn't." Harry says, sounding angry.

"No wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something, it was creepy, you know." Ron says, causing Harry to look at him in shock.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize, how can I speak a language, without knowing I can speak it?" he asks and Ron shakes his head. Looking at the others Harry realises that Ron and Neville are looking as though someone has died and Hermione is looking very worried.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he asks, "What does it matter how did it as long as Justin doesn't have a join the Headless Hunt?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but it will to the school." Hermione reveals, speaking at last, knowing that thanks to the things her father has told her, "because being able to talk to snakes was a Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." Hermione explains and the second she does Harry's mouth falls open.

"Exactly." Neville says.

"And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something." Ron explains.

"But I'm not." Harry says, with a panic he can't quiet explain.

"You'll find that hard to prove." Hermione tells him, "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." She says and Harry looks afraid, "Harry, look at me." Hermione says, moving over so that she is kneeling right in front of him, "It will be okay, either way it doesn't matter. The school will forget about it eventually, but until then you have us."

"You really think so?" Harry asks, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"It's Hogwarts, there is always something else for people to talk about." Hermione explains and Harry leans in and hugs her, feeling really grateful for Hermione at this moment.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1992**

It has been a week since the Dueling Club and just like Hermione expected the entire school have become even more sure that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin and treating him badly because of that.

It is very early Christmas morning, earlier than anyone in their right minds would choose to wake up, and Hermione is wide awake in the Moaning Myrtles bathroom doing what she needs to do with the potion to get it finished.

"It's ready." Hermione says, sounding amazed, and to be carefully she quickly compares the recipe to the book, "It's perfect." She says and quickly Hermione turns and runs out of the bathroom, heading back to the Common Room so that she can tell Harry and Ron that the potion is finished, and give them their presents.

* * *

Many hours later, after Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the day enjoying Christmas Day with Fred, George, Ginny and even Percy, Hermione has taken the other two into a classroom after dinner so that they can do the last few steps that they have to do to put their plans into actions.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into." Hermione says, her voice being so calm that it's almost like she is sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent, "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get someone of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him." Hermione explains to the boys and both Harry and Ron look dazed, "I've got it all worked out." Hermione explains as she shows them both two plump chocolate cakes, "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them." Hermione says, looking between them, "You know how greedy they are; they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."

Hearing that Harry and Ron look disbelieving at each other,

"Mione, I don't think….." Harry starts to say.

"This could go seriously wrong." Ron adds, causing Hermione to look them both with a steely glint in her eyes, the kind of look that makes the grey not only more noticeable, but darker, and if either of them have ever meet him they would realise that the look makes Hermione look a lot like her Dad.

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe' and Goyle's hair." Hermione says, sternly, "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?" Hermione ask, looking between them.

"Oh, all right, all right." Harry says, "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?" He asks.

"I've already got mine" Hermione says, as she pulls a tiny bottle out of her pocket and shows it to them, a single hair inside it, "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me." Hermione explains, "She's gone home for Christmas, so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to go back." She explains.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod.

"Good, I'll see you both back in the bathroom." Hermione says before hurrying out of the classroom so that she can check on the potion again.

* * *

A little while after Hermione left Harry and Ron she hears a knock on the door to the stall that she is in with the potion, where black smoke is bellowing out off.

"Hermione." Harry and Ron's voices say and Hermione opens the lock and right away the Harry and Ron see that she is looking anxious.

Behind Hermione there is the bubbling, glutinous potion and three glass tumblers are sitting on the toilet seat.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asks them and Harry shows her Goyle's hair, "Good." Hermione says, sounding relieved, "I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry." Hermione tells them as she holds up a small sack, "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione says and as they do all three of them walk over and look up the potion, close up it looks like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"Looks lovely." Harry says sarcastically.

"I'm sure I've done everything right." Hermione says as she reads the pages of Moste Potente Potions, for the hundredth time, "It looks like the book says it should, once we drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves." She explains, knowing that there is nothing else she can do to make sure it is right, which really makes her feel really out of control, which she hates.

"Now what?" Ron asks.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." Hermione says before ladling dollops into each of the three glasses. Once she has done that Hermione opens the bottle with Millicent's hair and shakes it into the first glass, her hand shaking as she does.

The second that she does the potion hisses loudly, almost like a boiling kettle, froths, and a second later it turns a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh, essence of Millicent Bulstrone." Ron says, as he eyes the potion with loathing, "Bet it tastes disgusting." He comments.

"And yours, then." Hermione comments and Harry drops Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron puts Crabbe's into the last. Both glasses hiss and froth, just like Hermione's and Goyle's turns the khaki colour of booger while Crabbe's turns a murky brown.

"Hang on." Harry says as Ron and Hermione reach for their glasses, "We'd better not all drink them in here, once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit." He comments as Hermione hasn't pushed back the stall wall this time, "And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie." He adds.

"Good thinking." Ron says a he unlocks the door, "We'll take separate stalls."

"Don't spill any." Hermione tells Harry and Ron as they both lead and a few seconds later she hears,

"Ready." Being said by Harry.

"Ready." Hermione and Ron respond.

Doing so as quickly as possible Hermione downs her drink and the second she does she feels two very odd sensations at once, the first is almost like she swallowed live snakes, but the second is indescribable, like there are two forces inside of her, fighting against one another, and in that moment Hermione knows that something has gone terribly wrong.

"Are you two okay?" Goyle's voice that Hermione knows is Harry, asks, as she reaches up to her face, knowing that it will be different, but not expecting how different,

"Oh god." Hermione mutters to herself her voice too quiet for either Harry or Ron to hear.

Seconds later Hermione hears a banging on her door,

"C'mon, we need to go." Ron's voice says.

"I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me." Hermione says, her voice sounding high-pitched instead of like her own.

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you." Harry says.

"No, really, I don't think I'll come." Hermione says, knowing she can't, "You two hurry up, you're wasting time." Hermione says, wanting them to go even though she can't.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry's concerned voice ask.

"Fine, I'm fine, go on." Hermione tells him, desperately wanting him to leave.

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" Harry asks and a few seconds later Hermione hears the door to Myrtle's bathroom open and close.

As she wants to be sure that she is completely alone Hermione waits a few minutes after the boys leave before she unlocks her stall and hurries over to the mirror, as she does she can't hold in her gasp as looking back at her isn't her own face, but is in fact a cat's.

"It was cat hair." Hermione says to herself, her voice sounding completely wrong, cursing her own stupidity as she should have been more careful. After a few horrified seconds Hermione turns and runs back into her stall, planning on not letting herself out for a very long time.

* * *

Having no idea what his daughter, the person who he considers his son, and their friend are doing Remus is sitting pouring the last of a bottle of firewhiskey that he only opened a few hours early into his glass.

Honestly, having spent more than a few Christmas's at Hogwarts himself Remus understands why Hermione and Hermione would want to stay, and he doesn't blame them for that decision, but that doesn't change the fact that he was looking forward to the first Christmas where he, Harry and Hermione would be together and instead he is spending Christmas alone for the first time ever.

As he picks up his glass Remus looks at one of his favourite pictures a picture of him and Sirius kissing under mistletoe while Sirius is holding Hermione during their first, and only one of two, Christmas's that the got to spend together.

As he stares at the picture tears start to roll down his cheek and, maybe thanks to the amount of firewhiskey he has drunk, Remus allows himself to do something which he doesn't do that all that often, admit how much he misses Sirius as he lets himself feel how much Sirius no being there hurts, how much them not being together almost kills him.

* * *

Honestly, Hermione doesn't even know how long she has been sitting on the toilet seat in the stall, crying when she hears someone banging on the door.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you." Ron's voice says.

"Go away." Hermione squeaks back in response.

"What's the matter?" Ron asks, "You must be back to normal by now, we are." And as he does Moaning Myrtle, who has been laughing at her for a while.

"Ohhh, wait till you see." Myrtle tells them, "It's awful."

Hearing that Hermione knows what she has to do and so she pulls her robes up over her head and then opens the door.

"What's up?" Ron asks, "Have you still got Milicent's nose or something?" he asks and as he does Hermione lets the robes full and the second she does Ron backs into the sink, unsurprisingly, being shocked by her appearance.

"Mione." Harry says, sounding completely shocked.

"It was c-cat hair!" Hermione says through her tears, "Millicent Bulstrode must have a cat! And the potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformation.

"Oh-oh." Ron says.

"You'll be teased something dreadful." Myrtle says, sounding happy.

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry says quickly, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions."

"No, I'm not going." Hermione says, "I can't!" she says.

"Mione, I think you have to." Harry says and for the next ten minutes Harry and Ron attempt to convince Hermione to go to the hospital wing.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione is in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, as Harry and Ron, who are still with their friend, managed to convince her to go.

"This will be a long process." Poppy informs Hermione, "You're going to be here for a while." She says, attempting to hand Hermione a potion but she doesn't even reach out to take it.

"Please don't tell, Papa, Poppy." Hermione says, sounding terrified, as he would be so disappointed and worried if he knew, "Please, please don't tell him."

"Take your potion and then we can talk." Poppy says as even though, as his friend, she would like to tell Remus, she won't if Hermione doesn't want her too, she won't break her patients confident.

"Not until you promise me, please Poppy. Please don't tell him." Hermione begs, knowing that with Remus being a friend of Poppy's she might.

"Hermione, I can't tell anyone anything without your permission." Poppy says, sitting down on Hermione's bed and speaking to her as the girl who she has known since she was three rather than one of her students, "I will not tell your Papa, not unless you want me to, I promise." Poppy says and below her fur Hermione looks relieved, "Now, drink this." She says and she hands Hermione a potion, which she drinks in one go.

"Gross." Hermione says as she does.

"That's only the first one." Poppy says, "You two should go back to your Common room." She tells Harry and Ron who nod.

"Bye Mione." Harry says before they leave, giving her a smile as he goes, leaving Hermione with Poppy and a lot of disgusting potions that she needs to take.

* * *

**January 3** **rd** **1993**

It has been a little over a week since Hermione was partially turned into a cat and ever since she has been in the hospital wing, taking several potions a day. In the last week Hermione has found new found sympathy for her Papa as she knows how much time he spent in the Hospital wing at school and knows how board he must have gotten.

As there really isn't much else for her to do Hermione has found herself sleeping a lot and as she wakes from a nap Hermione looks over at the chair next to her bed and is a little surprised to see it occupied.

"Nev!" Hermione says, sounding happy and to his credit Neville's doesn't look frightened or freaked out, just concerned, "When did you get back?" she asks.

"Not that long ago." Neville answers, "Harry and Ron told me what happened so I knew I had to see you." Neville says, honestly feeling better now that he can actually talk to Hermione as for about half an hour he has been sitting next to his friend and worrying about her.

"Thanks, Nev. I'm glad to see you." Hermione says with a smile.

"How you feeling?" Neville asks concerned.

"Like an idiot." Hermione admits, "I shouldn't have added the wrong hair, I should have checked first." She tells him, "I was such an idiot." she comments and Neville moves over so that he is sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Mione, from what Harry and Ron said you made the potion, a sixth year potion, perfectly, you just added the wrong hair, a mistake anyone could have made." He says, "You should be proud of that." He says, taking her hand.

"Thanks Nev." Hermione says with a grateful smile, and the two of them drift into silence.

"I, um have something." Neville says, breaking the silence as he reaches down to the floor to pick up something, "Once Harry and Ron told me what happened I talked to Ginny and after she promised not to look inside she went and got me a couple of thing for you." Neville says as he hands over Hermione's own book bag.

Being confused about what could be inside Hermione opens the bag but when she sees she can't help but smile as she finds Paddy and her album.

"Thank you, Nev." Hermione says, leaning in and hugging him, "Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem. I thought they'd help you recover." Neville explains with a smile as they break apart.

"They will, they really will." Hermione says as she pulls out Paddy and cuddles him, "So, how was your Christmas?" she asks.

"Well…." Neville says before be begins to explain, Hermione listening intensely as she holds Paddy tight, knowing that thanks to Neville she now has two things that will make her stay in the hospital wing a little better.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. I know this I very similar to book 2, but book 3 is going to be different, and expanded in a lot of ways.

* * *

**February 1** **st** **1993**

For over a month after her accidental animal transformation Hermione has to stay in the hospital wing and even though Neville, Harry and Ron visit her every day and bring her homework she found it very boring very quickly. So, when Poppy told her that she could finally go Hermione didn't have to be told twice.

As she basically done so at a run Hermione gets to Gryffindor Tower a few minutes after she left the common room and once she gets there she searches the common room until she spots Harry, Neville and Ron sitting together who she heads straight back over to.

"MIONE." Neville says, sounding excited as he jumps up and hugs her, "You're back!" he says, sounding thrilled.

"Yeah, I am." Hermione confirms as she returns the hug.

"I'm so glad." Harry says as he hugs Hermione once she and Neville break apart.

"So am I." Hermione admits, as she and Harry break apart, "Ron." She says with a smile as she sits down in the empty armchair.

"Hermione." Ron responds, looking glad to see her.

"I've got something you have to see." Harry says as he pulls a book out of bag, "Someone tried to flush this in Myrtle's toilet." He reveals.

"Really?" Hermione asks as she takes the book, which she realises is a diary, off Harry to have a look, "Why would someone do that?" she ask.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Harry says as Hermione starts to inspect the diary closely.

"Ohh, maybe it has hidden powers." She says as she runs her fingers across the pages.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well." Ron says.

"Maybe it's shy." Neville suggests, "It's odd that you didn't just chuck it." He says to Harry.

"I can't, not until I know why someone else tried to." Harry explains before turning to Hermione, hoping she has some idea of something to do, "Plus I'd also like to know why Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts fifty years ago."

"Could've been anything." Neville comments, "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.S or saved a teacher from the giant squid." He suggests.

"Maybe he murdered Myrtle." Ron jokes and as he does Harry and Hermione lock eyes, both knowing that they are thinking the exact same thing, "That would've done everyone a favour."

"That's not very nice." Neville tells Ron with a frown, "What are you two thinking?" Neville asks, looking away from Ron to look between Harry and Hermione as they seem to be doing the whole

'talking without words' thing.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" Harry says, "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah…" Ron says, looking confused.

"And the diary is fifty years old." Hermione says, tapping the diary excitedly.

"So?" Ron asks as Neville's eyes widen, realising what Hermione and Harry have realised.

"Oh, Ron, wake up." Hermione snaps, "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything! Where the chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it. The person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?" Hermione asks, looking excited about the possibility as after a month in hospital she is eager to do something.

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione." Ron informs him, "With just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary." Ron says and as he does Hermione pulls out her wand,

"It might be written in invisible ink!" Hermine whispers as she taps the diary three times with her wand, "Aparecium." Hermione whispers and nothing happens.

"It was worth a try, Mione." Neville tells her.

"I'm not giving up now, you should know that." Hermione says, giving him a look, and she puts her hand into her bag and pulls out what looks to be a bright red eraser, "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley." Hermione explains as she rubs hand on January first, and once more nothing happens.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there." Ron says, "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in." he says and as he does Harry and Hermione exchange looks, both of them thinking that there has to more going on as it just seems like too many coincidences.

* * *

**February 15** **th** **1993**

It has been two weeks since Harry showed Hermione Riddle's diary and ever since then Harry has been trying to figure out why he couldn't just throw it out and the night before he figured out exactly what the diary was hiding.

It is lunchtime and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are sitting together in an empty classroom. Harry, Ron, and Neville are sitting on tables while Hermione is pacing back and forth.

"Okay, tell me again." Hermione requests.

"Mione!" Harry says with a sigh, "I've already told you everything twice."

"I know, just explain again." Hermione requests as she paces back and forth.

"Okay." Harry says with a sigh, "I was sucked into the diary and I saw a memory of fifty years ago. It started with Riddle talking to the headmaster of the time about the girl who was killed and lying about how he knew nothing, but it was clear that he was lying." Harry explains, "And then Riddle went down to the dungeons, someone was there, Hagrid, with some creature, and Riddle said that he didn't intend for anyone to die, but that he had to stop him." Harry explains as Hermione paces back and forth, looking like she is listening to every single words, "Riddle said that Harry opened the Chamber last time and that's why he was expelled." Harry explains.

"Riddle might have gotten the wrong person." Hermione says, stopping pacing for a second to look at the others, "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people…"

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asks dully.

"Probably more than we realises." Neville comments, with a shiver.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," Harry says, sounding miserable, "And that attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have gotten his award."

"Hagrid wouldn't, he couldn't have!" Hermione says, refusing to believe that Hagrid was behind everything.

"Riddle does sound like Percy, who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?" Ron asks.

"The monster had killed someone, Ron." Neville reminds him.

"And Riddle was going back to some Muggle Orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," Harry comments, "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here." He says and the four of them drift into silence as Hermione walks over and sits between Harry and Neville,

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it?" Hermione asks, after a long pause, her voice hesitant.

"That'd be a cheerful visit." Ron comments, "Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy lose in the castle lately?"

"We can't ask him that." Neville says, saying what they are all thinking.

"What if we have no choice?" Harry asks and the others turn to look at him, "What if there is another attack? Hagrid could know something to help."

"Then we go to him." Hermione comments, "But only if there is another attack."

"Agreed." Harry, Ron and Neville say together.

* * *

**April 9** **th** **1993**

It has been almost two months since Harry found out why Hagrid was expelled and shared that with Hermione, Neville and Ron. Due to the fact that there hasn't been another attack the four of them haven't told Hagrid that they know, as there hasn't been an attack, things at school has calmed down quite a bit and everyone is feeling a bit safer.

It is the Easter Holidays and as it is the first day that it hasn't been raining in a while Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron are all sitting out on the grounds by Hermione's tree. Ron and Neville are playing exploding snap, Hermione is reading a law book, to the confusion of Ron and Neville though they both know better to ask, and Harry is looking though all different pieces of parchment.

"I just don't know." Harry says and none of the others look up as they know that Harry isn't talking to them, "Ron, what did you choose again?" Harry asks as he's attempting to choose elective subjects for third year and he has no idea what to pick.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." Ron answers, having decided a day earlier.

"Nev?" Harry asks.

"Same." Neville answers.

"Mione?"

"Everything." Hermione answers, not looking up from her book.

"Everything?" Harry asks surprised, "I'm not sure if you can do everything."

"I guess I'll see." Hermione answers and Harry frowns and throws everything he is looking at down on the grass, and as he looks up Harry sees a familiar owl flying towards them.

"Mione." Harry says and Hermione looks up just in time to see Omega, with a package, flying towards them.

"Oh, hello." Hermione says as Omega lands, "We must have made it hard for you to find us." She comments.

"Which one of us is it for?" Harry asks curious.

"Both of us." Hermione answers, "Come on, let's open it together." She says and Harry moves closer to Hermione and together they both open the box.

"Let me guess, chocolate." Neville says with a smirk as Hermione and Harry open the box.

"Yep." Hermione confirms, with a grin.

"It's Easter Eggs, a lot of them." Harry says, sounding amazed as the box, which isn't very small, is completely full of Easter Eggs.

"And two letters." Hermione says, handing one to Harry and keeping one for herself.

"Thanks." Harry says in response and he grabs one of the smaller eggs, opens it and eats it before opening his letter

_Dear Harry,_

_HAPPY EASTER, I hope you and Hermione, and I'm sure Ron and Neville enjoy the eggs. I also hope that you're having a great holiday and that as well as having fun you're doing the work that you have to do._

_Now, if I remember correctly right about now you're trying to choose your electives for third year, a decision that is very important and difficult to make. I remember how hard it was to decide what subjects to pick so I have some advice, which you can ignore if you'd like._

_Even though it is tempting don't just choose the electives based on the fact that they're the ones your friends are doing, yes, it can make things better to have a friend in the topic, and it can definitely be so much more fun, but having a friend shouldn't be your only reason. You have to make the decision for you, not anyone else._

_I know you must be uncertain about what to pick and how to choose so I will give you the advice that I was given. There are two pieces of criteria that you should pick when trying to decide on your subjects._

_One, choose the subjects that you find the most interesting. Choose the ones that you can see yourself doing because it is something you find fascinating, because it is something you want to learn more about._

_Two, choose a subject that plays to your strengths, the subject that you think you'll do really well in because it's something you're already good at. Or because it's just something you think you'll do well in._

_Harry, whatever subject you choose I'm sure you will do well in and what it comes down to it only you can make this decision, it's your future and you have to decide what you want to do._

_If you have any more questions feel free to write, I'll happily answer any questions you have, and give you any help that I can._

_Stay safe, enjoy the rest of your term,_

_Love, Remus._

As he finishes the letter Harry feels an overwhelming feeling of joy and amazement rise up inside of him as he realises, for the first time ever, that this is how it feels to have a parent, this is what it feels like to have someone to turn to with questions, to turn to for help, someone who is there for him, who loves him and that's something he's never known before and as he realises that Harry can't help but smile.

"Harry?" Hermione asks, cutting through his thoughts, "You good?"

"Yeah, I really am." Harry confirms, smiling back at Hermione before turning back to the pieces of parchment that are right in front of him. With Remus's words fresh in his mind Harry re-reads the parchment and quickly decides that Care of Magical Creatures is what he really wants to do. But, his second choose is a lot harder and after a while of debating, of replaying Remus's words in his head, he decides to go with Divination as it seems kind of interesting and if it's not at least he'll have Ron and Neville.

* * *

**May 8** **th** **1993**

It has been a month since Easter and there hasn't been another attack, though a day ago, Tom Riddle's diary was stolen from Harry, something which has made Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron all worry, though Harry has made it clear that he isn't going to report it because it's too dangerous.

It is a Saturday morning, the day of a Quidditch game, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are on their way to the Gryffindor common room so that Harry can collect his Qudditch things when suddenly Harry freezes.

"Harry?" Neville asks concerned, being the first to notice.

"THE VOICE." He shouts, causing the other three to jump back, "I just heard it again, didn't you?" Harry asks, causing Ron and Neville to shake their heads, Hermione on the other hand gets a look of realisation on her face and claps her head to her forehead.

"Harry, I think I've just understood something!" Hermione tells the others, "I've got to go to the library!" Hermione says before running off, leaving the other three standing in confusion.

* * *

Five minutes later Hermione runs into the library.

"DON'T RUN." Madam Pince yells at her as Hermione runs past, it being clear that she is leaving the library, but Hermione just ignores her and runs to the section where she knows she will find what she needs.

Looking at the titles Hermione runs her fingers over the spins, muttering the titles to herself before finding the one she needs which she quickly pulls out and then she hurries over to the table.

Once she is at the table Hermione puts down the book and starts to flick through it, trying to find the right page and after about a minute she finally finds it.

"The Basilisk." Hermione realises and quickly reads the rest of the page,

" _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

"But how is it getting around?" Hermione asks herself, "Harry keeps hearing it in the wall, THE PIPES." Hermione realises, "I have to tell Harry, and Albus." Hermione realises and she goes to run off when she realises something, "I'm really sorry Madam Pince." Hermione says to herself and she rips the page out of the book, and then pulls out a quill from her pocket which she uses to scribble a single word on the page and then she folds the page into her hand and clutches it tightly before running off.

Just as she gets to the entrance to the library Hermione sees another person, and she realises that It's likely that they are the only people left in the castle.

"EXCUSE ME." Hermione calls to the person, a girl with curly blond hair.

"Yes?" The girl asks and Hermione recognizes her as one of Ravenclaw's prefects.

"Hi, it's um, Penelope, right?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, did you need something?" Penelope asks, clearly confused.

"I know this is going to sound insane, but I've figured it out, the monster in the Chamber of Secrets It's a Basilisk. I've got to tell Professor Dumbledore, but as we are probably the only ones left in the school we have to be careful." Hermione explains, talking fast, but Penelope can understand her, "Do you have a mirror by any chance so we can look around the corridors?"

"Yes, I do." Penelope says, completely believing Hermione as it makes a lot of sense so out of her pocket she pulls out a small circular mirror, "This should do." Penelope says.

"Yes, it should." Hermione confirms and the two of them walk to the door to the library, once they are there they angle the mirror so that they can look around the corner and once they do they see that the corridor is empty so they start to walk, neither saying another word to the other as they are both too afraid.

Reaching the next corner Hermione and Penelope both pause and once more angle the mirror to look down the corridor, but this time when they look through the mirror they don't see an empty corridor they see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes and the two girls know no more.

* * *

About half an hour after Hermione left him, Ron and Neville in the corridor Harry is in on the Quidditch pitch, about to mount his broom when Minerva comes half marching, half running, across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled." Minerva calls through the packed stadium, causing boos and shouts.

Seconds later Oliver Wood, looking devastated, lands and runs towards Minerva, without getting of his broom, "But, Professor!" Wood shouts, "We've got to play, the cup Gryffindor." He says, but Minerva ignores him and continues to shout through her megaphone, "All students are to make their way to their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses wil give htem further information. As quickly as you can, please!" Minerva says and once she finishes the announcement, and lowers the megaphone she beckons Harry over to her, "Harry, I think you better come with me…." She says to Harry's complete confusion.

About a minute later Harry and Minerva are on their way back to the castle when Ron and Neville detach themselves from the complaining crowd, and come running up to them to join them on their way back to the castle...

"Yes, you better come too, Neville, you too Weasley." Minerva says and together the three second years and Minerva make their way into the castle but to the boys surprise she doesn't take them to anyone's office.

"This will be a bit of a shock." Minerva says in a gentle voice as they approach the hospital wing, "There has been another attack, another double attack."

Exchanging horrified looks Harry, Neville and Ron follow Minerva into the Hospital Wing. As they enter they find Madam Pomfrey bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair, and before Harry can even look to the bed next to her he hears Neville's heartbreaking sob of,

"Hermione!" And Harry quickly turns to see Hermione lying completely still, her eyes open and glassy.

"Hermione." Harry says, forcing the word out, a tear coming to his eye as Ron just stares in shock.

"They were found near the library." Minerva explains, "I don't suppose one of you could explain this?" Minerva asks, holding up the small circular mirror, "It was on the floor next to them." She explains and Harry, Neville and Ron all shake their heads as they stare at Hermione, Neville and Harry both having tears rolling down their faces and as he stares a horrifying thought comes to Harry's mind,

"Oh god, Remus." Harry says quickly turning to Minerva, "Who's going to tell him?" he asks as he knows enough to know that after everything he last lost there is one thing that Remus wouldn't be able to handle and that is losing Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore is on his way to do that now." Minerva reveals, knowing that that may just break her friend, "I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower, I need to address the students." She reveals and with one last look at Hermione Harry, Ron and Neville reluctantly leave Hermione, feeling like they are leaving a piece of themselves behind.

* * *

At his home lying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him as he is still recovering from the full moon Remus is just starting to drift off to sleep when the fire bursts to life, making him feel wide awake.

"Albus." Remus says confused, "What's going on?" he asks as his friend steps out and as he does Remus notices the grave look on Albus's face, "What's wrong? What happened? Are Hermione and Harry okay?" he asks worried, a feeling of dread filling him, a feeling that tells him something horrible has happened, "Albus, what's happened?" Remus asks, his voice shaking as tears come to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Albus says, walking over to his friend, "Hermione's been petrified." He says.

Hearing those three words Remus can feel his heart break, he can feel the pain rise up inside of him, hurting him more than anything he has ever experienced and after a few seconds Remus lets out a sob full of all that pain that he is feeling and falls off the couch and doubles over in pain, feeling like he can't breathe and so his sobs turns into gasps causing Albus to hurry over and crouch down next to him.

"Remus, Remus, look at me." Albus says to his friend, putting his arm around his friend, "She's petrified, but okay. Poppy is in the process of making a mandrake draft, it will be ready soon, she'll be okay, she will." Albus promises and as he does it's like his words have no effect, "Remus…" Albus says once more, but Remus just keep sobbing keeps struggling to breath.

Reacting quickly as it wouldn't surprise him if Remus stopped breathing soon, Albus quickly conjures a calming draft and forces it down Remus's throat. Within a few seconds Remus's breathing is a bit more under control, but he is still sobbing.

"I…. need….to….see….her." Remus says, forcing the words out through his sobs.

"I know." Albus tells his friend, "I'll take you." Albus promises.

* * *

At Hogwarts Harry, Neville and Ron have listened to the new rules and are now siting in their dorm, all three of them being glad that Dean and Seamus are giving them space so they have the room to themselves.

"She's half-blood!" Neville exclaims, "This shouldn't have happened to her!"

"The school doesn't know that though." Ron reminds him, "Everyone assumes she's muggle born, the heir must have to." He says, realising that this definitely rules out Malfoy as he knows the truth about Hermione.

"We need to do something!" Neville says, suddenly standing up, to the shock of Ron and Harry, "We can't let whoever did this to Mione get away with it! We need to find the monster and who's controlling it and stop them! And we need to do it now!" Neville says, shocking both Harry and Ron as even though they have seen how brave Neville can be, and how willing he is to help, they have never seen him so forcible, looking like he will do anything, looking like he will do whatever it takes, no matter how much it scares him.

"Oh? And how are we going to do that?" Ron asks curious as he doesn't see a way.

"We got to Hagrid. We find out what he knows. Just like we said we would if there was another attack." Neville says, not even feeling afraid as Hermione not being a part of his life scares him more than almost anything and he can't just do nothing when she is petrified

"There's no way we can go see Hagrid, not with all the new rules." Ron says.

"I think." Harry says, speaking for the first time as up until now is mind has been on Hermione and worrying about how Remus is taking the news, which causes Neville and Ron to look at them, "It's time we get my Dad's old cloak out." He says and together the three boys get ready before sneaking out under the cloak, hoping that Hagrid can tell them something to help Avenge their friend.

* * *

Arriving in the hospital wing, not long after Albus appearing at his house, honestly not even thinking, nor caring about the fact that he looks like a complete mess, Remus is greeted by Poppy giving him a hug.

"Where is she?" Remus asks, not even returning the hug.

"At the end." Poppy answers as she removes her arms from around Remus, "The sight is going to be shocking, but you need to know that she is completely healthy, just petrified."

Just nodding with Poppy's words though not really hearing them Remus heads to the end bed and when he sees his little girl he can't hold in his gasp.

"Mione." Remus says with a horrified sob and after staring at her in horror for about a minute Remus walks up to his daughter, and reaches out and puts his hand against her face, "She's so cold." He says, his voice breaking, as his daughter looks and feels like she is dead.

"She will be okay, Remus, I'm working on the cure." Poppy says, feeling that at the moment it may be best not to mention Snape's involvement.

"How'd this happen?" Remus asks, not looking away from his daughter's face.

"I don't know." Albus answers, and honestly to Remus that is the worst answer he could have given.

"That's not good enough." Remus says, sounding furious.

"I know." Albus says and honestly the fact that he can be so calm makes Remus angrier but before he can say anything the doors to the Hospital Wing open and Minerva walks in.

"Albus, Fudge is on his way." Minerva says, sounding grave, as she walks over.

"I better go deal with him." Albus comments before walking over to Remus and placing his hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze, "You can stay with her as long as you'd like." Albus promises Remus.

"I'm not leaving her." Remus says, knowing that he can't, and he is so focused on his daughter that he doesn't notice Albus says something to Minerva and Poppy before he leaves.

"Here." Minerva says placing a comfortable chair that the transfigured behind Remus.

In response Remus just gives a nod, and doesn't look away from Hermione as he sits down. Once he is siting Minerva, just like Albus, squeezes his shoulder before walking away, feeling that she is completely useless to her friend.

As he sits next to his daughter Remus just stares at her cold pale face, wishing, more than he has ever wished for anything, that she would just blink, move in some way, wishing that she would be okay.

* * *

Far away from Hogwarts in a place where he will soon be joined by an old friend Sirius is in his cell and all a sudden he turns from Padfoot into himself and as he does he just looks around, as all a sudden he got a feeling that tells him that something horrible has happened, something terrible, but he can't explain it, doesn't understand it.

"Probably this place finally getting to me." Sirius thinks to himself, ignoring the part of him that is saying that it's not that, but rather something so much worse.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support PLEASE REVIEW. I know a lot of you have been waiting for what starts at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**May 30** **th** **1993**

It has been almost a month since Hermione has been petrified and ever since Remus has barely left her side, though there has been a few times where he's had to, something which Madam Pomfrey has allowed as she knows how much Remus needs to be near his daughter.

Ever since Hermione was petrified Harry, Neville and Ron have been looking into what is going on which lead them to the forest and after a visit with Hermione during one of the rare times where Remus wasn't by her side the three of them realised exactly what was going on, but not before Ginny was taken to the Chamber and so they went to Lockhart for help, that was only a few hours ago.

Suddenly, feeling to her that she only just saw yellow eyes, Hermione opens her eyes and bolts upright.

"Hermione." Remus says, racing to his daughter and hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so much." Remus tells as he hugs her, placing a kiss on her head.

"It's a Basilisk!" Hermione suddenly says, pushing back from her Papa, "The monster in the Chamber is A Basilisk! I need to tell Albus. It's using the plumbing, that's how no one has seen it." Hermione tells her father, looking panicked.

"It's okay, Hermione, he knows." Remus assures her, "Neville and Ron were just here. They found the piece of paper you had in your hand. The two of them, and Harry, put the pieces together and all three of them went into the chamber, with Lockhart who has no lost his memory. Harry defeated the Basilisk." Remus explains knowing that because Neville and Ron told him before they hurried off to the feast, only because Madam Pomfrey said it would be a little while before Hermione woke.

"Where's Harry? Is he okay?" Hermione asks worried.

"He's still up with Albus, from what Neville and Ron said he's okay." Remus reveals, to tell the truth he desperately wants to see Harry to reassure him for himself that he is okay.

"Good." Hermione says.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asks concerned

"Okay, I think, a little sore like I've used a lot of muscles." Hermione answers, "How long was I petrified for?"

"Almost a month." Remus answers, "I was so scared." He says as he pushes Hermione's hair out of his face, and in response Hermione just hugs her Papa,

"I'm okay, Papa, promise, I love you." Hermione tells him.

"I've you too, Hermione, so much." Remus responds.

"Hermione." Poppy's voice says about a minute later forcing them to break apart, "You need to take this." She says handing her a potion, "It will help with your soreness." She explains.

"And I thought I was finally done with digesting potions." Hermione says, drinking the potion and pulling a face, and once she does the door open and a familiar person walks into the hospital wing, "HARRY." Hermione says, getting up and running towards him.

"HERMIONE." Harry says, running too and the two of them meet in the middle of the room and hug, almost knocking each other to the ground, "I'm so glad you're okay." Harry says as he hugs his friend.

"I'm glad you are." Hermione responds and after about a minute the two of them break apart.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asks, having walked up to the pair as they hugged.

"Yes." Harry answers.

"Good." Remus says before pulling both Harry and Hermione in for a hug, "I love you both so much." Remus says as he hugs his two kids tightly, not even wanting to think about the fact that he almost lost both of them.

"I love you too, Papa." Hermione says.

"I love you too, Remus." Harry says, saying those words for the first time that he can remember, meaning them completely as he does, Remus is the closest thing to a parent he ever remembers having and Hermione is his family.

As the trio hug they don't notice Poppy conjure a camera and take a photo of them, planning on getting three copies printed to give to each of them as she knows that that is something they don't have.

* * *

A little while later Harry and Hermione, having been told by Remus that this is something they can't miss, are walking into the Great Hall to join in the special feast that Albus has called.

As they walk in the hall goes silent, but Hermione and Harry don't let that bother them, they just keep walking towards the table, but after a few steps a figure, that Hermione quickly realises is Neville, slams into her, almost knocking her over, and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Neville says as he hugs his friend, "I was so afraid."

"Thanks Nev. I'm okay." Hermione says, returning the hug and when they break apart Hermione sees that Ron has walked over too.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Ron responds.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione says with a smile.

"Come eat you two, the foods great." Ron says and he, Hermione, Neville and Harry head back over to the table to enjoy the feast that lasts all night long.

* * *

**June 18** **th** **1993**

Almost three weeks after Hermione was petrified the Hogwarts year has come to an end. For the last three weeks of term there were no defence against the Dark Arts lessons, and no final exams, so the foursome of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville got to relax a lot. Harry, Neville and Hermione spent a lot of time practicing the disarming charm, Ron would have joined them, but decided to watch as he didn't want to hurt someone with his broken wand and Harry and Hermione spent a lot of their spare time trying to find a law or loophole that they could use to get Sirius a trial, but to their disappointment they weren't able to find anything.

It is late afternoon and Harry, Hermione, Remus, Neville and Augusta are walking into Remus, Hermione's and Harry's house.

"It feels good to be home, doesn't it?" Hermione asks Harry.

"Yeah, it does." Harry confirms as while he considers Hogwarts his home this house feels like home too.

"Okay, Hermione, Harry, I want you both to take your trunks upstairs, collect everything that needs to be washed and put it in the laundry then come to the living room." Remus says.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

The pair say and after saying goodbye to Neville and Augusta they both head upstairs.

"Is this the we're in trouble talk?" Harry asks Hermione in a whisper once they reach the upstairs corridor.

"I'm not sure." Hermione admits as it could be or it might not be, "We'll have to wait and see." She says and the two of them split up and go into their respective bedrooms.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry and Hermione both walk into the living room and as they do Harry notices something.

"You put it up." Harry says, pointing to the mantle in amazement as between the various family photos is the photo that Poppy took of him, Remus and Hermione.

"Of course I did." Remus answers, as he never considered not, "Why don't you both sit down." Remus says and they do and once they are sitting Remus walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of them, "So, apart from everything to do with the chamber, that we will get to, how was second year?" Remus asks the pair.

"It was good apart from all that." Hermione answers.

"Yeah, it was." Harry confirms, "Mione beat me in the _'which one of us will get the most detentions from Snape tally'_ which is kind of impressive when you were in the hospital wing for two months." Harry comments, not seeing Hermione's warning look until it's too late.

"That's not the kind of thing you should make a competition out of." Remus comments, and then he realises what Harry said, "Two months? Hermione was only in the hospital wing for a bit under one." Remus comments, looking confused and as he does both Harry and Hermione both seem to find he ground really fascinating, "Hermione when else were you in the hospital wing and why don't I know?" Remus asks and neither answer him, "Harry James, Hermione Jean Hope, what don't I know?" Remus asks in a stern tone of voice, causing the two to look at each other and as they do Hermione realises that Harry doesn't want to let Remus down so he is going to tell.

"You don't know because I begged Poppy not to tell you." Hermione tells her Papa, turning to look at him, "I was in the hospital wing from Christmas to February."

"What happened?" Remus ask, feeling worried as he knows that you are only kept in the hospital wing for that long if it is a serious problem.

"It's a long story." Hermione says, hoping, though she doubts it, that that will get them out of explaining.

"Then start telling it." Remus tells them.

"Well, when the Chamber was first opened Ron, Neville and I thought that it was Malfoy, and Hermione, quiet rightfully, pointed out that we were judging him by his family, which wasn't fair." Harry explains.

"I thought that there was no way Malfoy could be behind things without boasting about it." Hermione says, "Ron thought that he probably was. So, we realised that we had to get into the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy some questions, or just hear what he was saying, without him knowing it was us." She explains.

"You used the invisibility cloak to sneak into the Slytherin Common room to listen in, didn't you?" Remus asks as to him that seems like the most likely explanation.

"No." Harry answers, "That would have been a much simpler way to get the answer." He realises, not being able to believe that he didn't think of that.

"It's also a way that you will never try in the future." Remus says, cursing himself for giving them the idea, "What did you do?"

"Well, a few weeks early Snape talked about a potion in his class, a potion that allowed you to temporarily turn yourself into another person." Hermione explains

"Polyjuice potion." Remus realises, "Please don't tell me you're going where I think you're going with this story." Remus requests

"We are." Hermione and Harry say together.

"We brewed it…." Hermione starts to say.

"Perfectly." Harry adds.

"And used it on Christmas day." Hermione finishes.

"If you brewed it perfectly why were you in the hospital wing?" Remus asks, not seeing how that would happen.

"I accidently added hair that I thought belonged to someone, but was actually cat hair." Hermione reveals, "Harry and Ron's worked perfectly though, they had the right hair."

"I see." Remus says with a sigh, "Do we even need to discuss how dangerous that was? How many rules you broke? Or the fact that I know for a fact that that potion would have required you to break into Snape's personal storage?" Remus asks them.

"No." Harry and Hermione quickly say.

"Look I admire that you both always want to help, and I'm proud of the things you've done the last two years." Remus tells them, and Hermione and Harry both exchange looks, both knowing that there is a but coming, "But you're just kids. Let yourselves have be kids and if you want to investigate things like that then fine." Remus says, knowing now that he wouldn't be able to stop them, "Just go for help once you have your answers."

"We tried that, a lot." Harry says, "Adults don't believe us, or the person we go to, can't help, what else are we supposed to do?" He asks.

"You come to me, you write me, you use a fire to call me." Remus tells Harry and Hermione, moving so that he is right in front of them, "I will always believe you." Remus says, stressing the always, "I will always do whatever I can to help you, no matter what, I promise that you can always count on me." He tells the, "Okay?" he asks and he receives two nods in response, "Good, come here." Remus says and he pulls Harry and Hermione into a hug, and for a few minutes the family of three just stay like that hugging one another, both Harry and Hermione feeling thrilled to be home.

* * *

**July 4** **th** **1993**

It has been two weeks since Harry and Hermione returned home for the Summer Holidays and both of them have loved ever second that they have been home.

It's a Sunday and as the night before was a full moon, Harry and Hermione are on their best behaviour so that they can make things easier on Remus. Even though Emma and Dan stayed with them the night before they have both left leaving Hermione and Harry home with Remus who is unconscious in his bed.

It's a little after lunch and Hermione is sitting in her Papa's study reading while she has one of Sirius's old records playing as ever since she found the records last summer she's been listening to them whenever she can, but so she doesn't wake up Remus she is sure not to play it too loud.

"Mione, can I ask you something?" Harry asks curious as he walks in the room.

"Sure." Hermione answers, putting down her book.

"After a full moon does it help Remus to eat? Or does he just need rest?" Harry ask curious.

"Both." Hermione answers, "Chocolate helps him, and Emma or Minnie sometimes make him something to eat, why?" she asks curious.

"I mean it when is said cooking relaxes me. I kind of feel really useless right now when I know he's up their suffering so I thought I would make something to help him feel better." Harry explains.

"That's really sweet." Hermione says with a smile, "Papa would tell you that you didn't have to." She reveals.

"I know, I want to." Harry answers, "I think I'm going to head up to the store and grab a few things." Harry explains, going to use the muggle money that he has, "Is there anything you need?" he asks.

"No." Hermione answers, "If you're not back in forty minutes I'm coming looking for you." She tells him, her voice being completely serious.

"Noted." Harry says with a grin before leaving, hoping that what he's planning on cooking helps Remus, even if it's just in a little way.

* * *

About half an hour after Harry left the door opens and Harry walks back in, carrying shopping bags.

"I'm home." Harry says, sticking his head into the study before heading to the kitchen.

Hearing that Hermione puts her book down, lifts the needle on the record player and heads to the kitchen too.

"What did you get?" Hermione asks curious, as she walks into the kitchen.

"What I need to make chicken noddle soup, because I thought it would be best, some tea to help with relaxation and what I need to make chocolate pudding because I know how much Remus likes chocolate." Harry explains and Hermione just stands and looks at him in shock, "What?"

"You know how to make all that stuff?" Hermione asks surprised.

"Yeah, the Dursley's forced me to cook a lot, and I had to be perfect…" Harry says leaving off the 'or else', "But the joke was on them because I really love cooking." Harry reveals, "So, do you think Remus will like what I'm going to make?" he asks curious.

"He's going to love it, Harry." Hermione says with a smile, "Can I help? I promise I'll listen to all of your instructions." She tells him.

"Sure." Harry says with a smile, "First up, wash your hands." Harry says and Hermione heads straight over to the sink.

About a minute later Hermione has washed her hands and she walks over to Harry.

"Okay, just tell me what to do." Hermione tells Harry and after exchanging smiles Harry starts to explain what needs to be done and together Harry and Hermione cook for Remus.

* * *

About forty minutes later Remus is waking from his sleep and as he does he realises that there is something that smells really amazing.

Thinking that this is something he should go check out Remus forces himself to stand up, and grabbing a jacket, Remus starts the, what feels like, a long journey downstairs.

For the next few minutes Remus makes his way downstairs, needing to hold onto walls for support, until he finally reaches the kitchen where he finds Harry and Hermione putting a bowls, a cup and teapot onto a tray.

"What's all this?" Remus asks as he leans against the doorway.

"Papa."

"Remus."

The two teenagers say, both surprised.

"You should be resting." Hermione tells her Papa as he makes his way over to one of the chairs, almost falling over as he goes.

"I woke to the amazing smell. Did you two make all this?" Remus asks, looking between the food and the two of them.

"Harry did, I just helped a little." Hermione explains.

"You helped more than a little." Harry tells her, "I know that recovering from the full moon is hard so I wanted to do something to help." Harry explains.

"Thank you, Harry." Remus says amazed, "That is very nice of you."

"I really hope you like it." Harry says, moving the tray so that it is in front of Remus.

"We were going to bring it upstairs, but you came down before we could." Hermione explains.

"I see." Remus says, "You two did make enough for yourselves didn't you?" he asks.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Good." Remus says before trying the soup, "Wow, this is incredible." He says, looking at them.

"Really, you really think so?" Harry asks, sounding nervous

"Yeah, I do." Remus confirms, smiling at him, "And I think you both should try it to." He says and both Harry and Hermione dish up some food of their own and together the three of them eat the food that Harry, with Hermione helping, made.

* * *

**July 11** **th** **1993**

It has been a week since the full moon and after Remus spent a few days recovering he, Harry and Hermione continued to do enjoy their holidays together.

It is a hot summer Sunday and Harry, Hermione and Remus are out in the yard, having a water balloon fight.

"I never knew this could be so fun." Harry says as he dives on the grass, which became mud a while ago, to avoid the balloon that Hermione has thrown at him.

"It is fun, isn't it?" Hermione says, not moving quick enough to avoid the balloon her father threw, knowing that there are a lot of people who wouldn't believe she was doing this if they saw it.

"It really is." Remus says as his back gets hit by a balloon that was thrown by Harry.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A voice says and the three turn towards the back door to see Albus.

"Albus, is something wrong?" Remus asks concerned.

"No, there is just a matter that I would like to discuss with you." Albus explains.

"Okay, I'll be right in." Remus tells him then turns to Harry and Hermione, "You two continue." Remus says before heading to the back door, using his wand to clean and dry himself before heading inside.

"Good or bad?" Harry asks Hermione, being truly curious.

"I couldn't say." Hermione answers.

* * *

When Remus walks in he finds Albus standing in the living room,

"What's going on Albus?" Remus asks, "I'd like to get back to having fun with my kids." Remus says and Albus can't help but smile at his choice of words.

"I am sorry that it took me so long to see that here was the best place for Harry, because it is." Albus says, knowing that his and Remus's friendship has suffered since it became clear that Albus was wrong for ten years when he said that Harry was safe at his relatives.

"Yes, it is." Remus says, "But I take it that that's no why you're here."

"No, it's not." Albus confirms, "I have an offer for you." Albus says and Remus looks mildly interested at that, "I once again find myself in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I'd like you to take the position." Albus reveals.

"Me…..?" Remus says, sounding shocked as he would never have thought that would be possible, "Why?"

"You were one of the top students in your year, and after what you did after Hogwarts you know more than most about Defending Against the Dark Arts." Albus tells him, "I want you for this job Remus, because you're the best person for it, and after the last few teaches the students deserve someone who completely knows the subject he is teaching."

"What about my problem?" Remus asks, "With the laws that are about to be passed it will be a problem." He says as with the anti-Werewolf laws that are about to be passed even his job at the bookshop is in danger.

"The ministry has no say in who I decide to hire." Albus tells him, "And there are going to be protocols in place, one of which is that Severus will make the Wolfsbane potion for you every month." Albus explains.

"Has he agreed to that?" Remus asks, as he very much doubts it, though that simple thing makes the offer even more tempting.

"Yes." Albus confirms, deciding to leave out that it wasn't exactly willingly as Remus would have guessed that.

"I need to talk to Hermione and Harry, make sure that they would be okay with it." Remus says, knowing that it would make things complicated for them if he were to teach at Hogwarts, "I'll let you know as soon as I talk to them." Remus reveals.

"Of course." Albus says, understanding that, "I do hope you accept." He says before heading towards the fireplace.

"Albus." Remus says and the older man turns around, "Augusta, Neville, Dan, Emma and Minerva are coming over for a barbecue at about five, why don't you join us." He offers.

"Thank you, I'd like that." Albus says and he heads to the fireplace while Remus heads out the back.

* * *

The second Remus walks outside he finds himself being hit with two water balloons.

"What did Albus want?" Hermione asks curious as Remus pushes his wet hair back.

"He has an offer for me." Remus reveals.

"What kind of offer?" Harry asks curious.

"The kind that I have to talk to both of you about." Remus explains as he walks over to where Harry and Hermione are standing, "Albus has offered me the job of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." He reveals.

"Papa, that's great! You'll be great at that." Hermione says with a grin.

"I haven't accepted it yet." Remus reveals.

"Why not?" Harry and Hermione ask together as even Harry, who is newer to the details of Werewolf prejudice, know how much of an amazing opportunity it is for him.

"This affects the two of you as well, I will be your teacher, and because of that it may be best for you to continue to keep your identity a secret so you're not accused of favouritism." Remus says, looking at Hermione, "It will make things complicated for all three of us." Remus explains, "So before I give Albus an answer I want to make sure that the two of you are both okay, and comfortable with the idea if I were to accept it." He explains.

"I'm fine with it, I want you to say yes." Hermione says, knowing her Papa will be an amazing teacher.

"Same." Harry says, with a grin, "You'll be great." He says.

"Thank you." Remus says, smiling at the two and before he can react they are both hugging him.

"I'm so happy for you, Papa." Hermione informs him.

"Thank you, Mione." Remus says with a smile as they break apart.

"But, what about the full moon?" Hermione asks, frowning a little.

"Snape is going to make the Wolfsbane potion." Remus reveals and both Harry and Hermione frown at that, "The potion will help me more than anything, it will allow me to keep my mind, and Professor Snape is doing so because Albus asked, he will make it correctly." Remus explain, causing Harry and Hermione to look slightly better though no completely, and as they are distracted Remus reaches down into the large bucket that is on the ground and picks out two balloons and throw them at Harry and Hermione and just like that the water balloon fight breaks out.

* * *

A few hours later Neville, Augusta, Dan, Emma, Minerva and Albus are all at the Lupin-Black/Potter house enjoying the amazing summer's day.

As the others are out the back Remus is in the kitchen, getting more drinks for everyone.

"Remus, Dan said to inform you that they need more oil." Albus says, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay." Remus says heading over to the cabinet, "Did he need anything else?"

"No." Albus answers, walking over, "I believe Hermione, Harry and Neville are about to get the water balloons out again."

"Of course they are." Remus says with an amused look on his face, "Can you help me bring out the drinks."

"Of course." Albus says and they both pick up some of the various drinks.

"My answers is yes." Remus says as they walk into the backyard, "I'll teach at Hogwarts."

"Good, I'm glad." Albus says with a smile and the two of them head outside so that they can join the others in enjoying the summers night, something that goes on until well after nightfall.

* * *

**July 22** **rd** **1993**

Eleven days after Remus accepted the Position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, not that he knows that with where he is, Sirius is sitting in his cell in Azkaban, in his human form.

Even though spending time in his human form is something that Sirius has been doing a lot less frequently he is doing so now as the minister for Magic, Fudge, and his personal assistant are doing an inspection of the prison and Sirius knows that he can't be Padfoot for that.

"Who's next?" Fudge's voice asks from the down the corridor.

"Black." Another voice responds.

"Of course." Fudge says with a frown.

"Sir, is Lupin still sending requests to visit with him?" The second voice asks, causing Sirius to be completely shocked as he thought that Remus would never want to see him again.

"Yes, once a month like clockwork, though he didn't send one in May, but that probably had something to do with the fact that he barely moved from a seat in the Hogwarts hospital wing next to one of the girls who had been petrified." Fudge's voice says and Sirius has to fight to hold in a gasp at that as he knows exactly who would cause Remus to do that.

"Hermione." Sirius mutters, saying his daughters name out loud in Azkaban for the first time ever, his voice full of pain, hoping that his daughter is okay and so he moves a little closer to the entrance to his cell so that he can hopefully get some answers about whether his daughter, his baby girl, is okay.

"Why would he do that?" the assistant asks.

"I don't know, Albus and McGonagall wouldn't explain, but in June, like clockwork he sent another visitation request. Probably because the girl was okay." Fudge reveals, and Sirius feels a little bit of relief at that, as Fudge and his assistant come into Sirius's view.

"Hello, Minister." Sirius greats.

"Black." Fudge responds, clearly unnerved and as he does Sirius notices something he is holding.

"Is there any chance I could have your paper? I miss doing the crosswords." Sirius comments and in a second it becomes clear that Fudge is completely shocked by the request.

"Um, okay." Fudge says, throwing the paper between the bars before leaving.

"Petrified? How could she have been petrified?" Sirius thinks to himself, feeling confused and worried, "Remus." He thinks knowing his mate would have been in so much pain when their daughter was in that state, "I'm sorry." He mutters out loud, talking to both his daughter and mate even though he knows that neither can hear him.

For a few minutes Sirius just sits, his mind on the two people he loves more than anything and hoping that they are okay. After a few minutes Sirius realises that he needs to distract himself before the dementors take his memories of the people he loves from him too and so he reaches out and takes the paper, but as he looks on the front page, and reads the caption, Sirius feels his blood run cold in a way that has nothing to do with the Dementors.

"He's at Hogwarts." Sirius says as he stares at the picture of a very familiar rat on a red-haired boy's shoulder, "I have to protect her." Sirius says, knowing that with Wormtail being so close to his daughter he has to do something, because Remus wouldn't even think to be on the lookout for him, "Harry too." He thinks, about a minute later, realising that he just can't sit in a cell anymore, he has to make sure his daughter is okay, he has to kill Peter, he has to talk to Remus, and he has to do whatever he has to do to protect his little girl, and his godson.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1 IMPORTANT:** So when trying to figure out the timeline for stuff I have realised that there are a lot of dates that aren't exactly right, a lot of inconsistences so I have made my own timeline that makes things slightly different from Cannon, also Full moon dates aren't completely right for late 1993/early 1994.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**July 27** **th** **1993**

It is the early hours of a Tuesday morning and as he was just woken by alert hat tells him someone is flooing in Remus is annoyed, until he notices just how early it is and then his annoyance turns to worry as he realises that someone flooing in at this time with no warning doesn't mean anything good. So, getting up and putting on his bathrobe, making sure that he has his wand, Remus heads downstairs.

As he walks into the lounge room Remus's feels his worry grow as he sees Albus standing in the middle of the room with a grave look on his face.

"Albus? What's happened?" Remus asks concerned.

"You may want to sit down." Albus says, not being overly sure how Remus is going to react to what he has to tell him.

"No, I'll stand." Remus responds, "What's happened, Albus? Just tell me." Remus requests.

"It's Sirius." Albus says and with those two words Remus falls backwards and basically collapses onto the arm chair.

"What about him?" Remus asks, stuttering the words out, not overly sure that he wants the answer as either Sirius has done something or something happened to him and neither would be good.

"He's escaped from Azkaban." Albus reveals.

"How?" Remus asks, not being able to see how he would have done that, "When?"

"A few hours ago. Fudge and the ministry are trying to figure out how he did it." Albus reveals, "But for the past few days he has been talking in his sleep, muttering the same two things over and over again, 'He's at Hogwarts' and 'I've got to protect her.'" Albus reveals, "Of course no one at the ministry knows what he is talking about."

"Protect her? Protect her from what?" Remus asks worried as even with everything he may have done Remus knows that if Sirius has escaped from Azkaban to protect Hermione, which is clearly the only she he would talk about, then he must have a very good reason.

"I don't know." Albus answers, "Fudge believes the 'He' Sirius was talking about is Harry."

"Maybe." Remus says, sounding uncertain as it really doesn't sound completely right to him, but he's going to have to think about it to figure out exactly why, "When does the ministry want to see me?" he asks as he is positive that they will want to see him at some point.

"They were going to bring you in as soon as possible, but I told Fudge that you and I will be there at ten am so that you can have a chance to tell Harry and Hermione what's happened." Albus reveals.

"I don't even know how I am going to do that." Remus admits, knowing that he has to figure out a way, "I won't tell Fudge about Hermione. I don't care what he does to me, but I will not tell him about her." Remus reveals, his voice stern, as he knows that if the ministry knows about Hermione they'll use her, maybe even hurt her, to get Sirius back in custody.

"I have no intention of letting the minister find out about Hermione." Albus says as he knows that if Fudge finds out about her he'll see her as Sirius's Black's daughter, nothing else and after all the mistakes he's made that have caused Remus, Harry and Hermione pain, he will not be adding that to the list.

"Thank you." Remus says gratefully.

"Of course." Albus says with a nod.

"I need someone to stay with Hermione and Harry while we're at the ministry." Remus tells Albus.

"I'll ask Minerva to." Albus says, knowing that even though Remus didn't say it that whoever stays with Hermione and Harry will need to be someone who could deal with Sirius, just in case.

"That will be good." Remus says.

"I best be going; I'll see you in a few hours." Albus tells Remus who nods and Albus goes to the fire and floo's away.

After Albus leaves Remus just sits in the arm chair in a state of shock, running through everything that Albus said.

"Sirius is free." Remus says to himself, "He escaped." He says, trying to figure out what that means and how he feels about it. As he does Remus realise that there is a part of him that is happy Sirius escaped as it means he is no longer suffering in that place anymore, and as soon as he realises that he feels even worse.

* * *

Hours later Hermione and Harry are both heading downstairs, neither realising the news they are going to get when they get down there, but as the two teenagers walk into the kitchen they both realises that something has happened as Remus is sitting at the table, wearing robes, staring at a cup of tea.

"Papa?" Hermione asks after she and Harry exchange looks.

"Hermione, Harry." Remus says, looking up at them and as he does they both realises that he looks like he has had even less sleep than usual.

"What's happened?" Harry asks worried.

"Sit down, both of you." Remus requests.

"Am I being sent back to the Dursley's?" Harry asks, sounding frightened as he sits down.

"God no, Harry, of course not." Remus tells him, "You'll never be sent back there, not if I have any say in the matter." Remus assures him, giving him a supportive smile, something that is rather difficult considering everything.

"Then what's going on?" Hermione asks as she too sits down.

"Albus was here a few hours ago." Remus reveals, "He was here to tell us that Sirius has escaped Azkaban." He explains.

"WHAT?" Harry and Hermione ask, both sounding completely shocked.

"How?" Harry asks.

"That's meant to be impossible." Hermione comments.

"Yes, it is." Remus answers, "The ministry is still trying to figure out how he did it." Remus says and as he does Hermione gets up and runs up the stairs, "HERMIONE." Remus calls after her and then he turns to Harry.

"Go, I'm still trying to digest." Harry admits and Remus gives a nod before heading upstairs.

After Remus leave Harry just sits in his chair and tries and figures out how he feels about everything. For the last year he has been helping Hermione try and find a way for Sirius to get a trial because he wants answers, and he really, really does, but at the same time he wants the person wo betrayed his parents to pay and basically everything he knows points to that person being Sirius.

Looking around the kitchen Harry realises that Remus hasn't made breakfast and so he gets up and gets started on that, both wanting to do something to help as well as doing something to distract himself.

* * *

Approaching his daughter's room Remus sees that the door is open and just as he is about to be close enough to knock he finds himself almost being hit by Paddy, who has been thrown by Hermione.

"Throwing Paddy won't help anything." Remus says from the doorway, looking at Hermione who is lying on her bed on her side, her face facing away from the door.

"No, it didn't." Hermione admits and Remus picks up Paddy, closes the door and walks over to his daughter.

"Talk to me, Hermione." Remus requests as he sits down next to his daughter and places Paddy on the bed next to her.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking." Hermione admits.

"Yes, I do." Remus tells his daughter, placing his hand on her arm.

"I was happy." Hermione says as she turns to face Remus, "I was happy when you said he escaped because I thought that I could finally get all the answers to all the questions I have." Hermione reveals, "How horrible is that? After everything he did my first thought should have been fear, or disgust, but it wasn't. It was happiness because I selfishly want to know why, I'm a horrible person." Hermione tells her papa.

"Oh Hermione, you're not. You could never be a horrible person." Remus tells his daughter, "You've always wondered about your Dad, always wanted answers. So that being your first thought is normal, it's okay." Remus assures his daughter, not wanting her to feel bad of how she's feeling.

"Do you think he'll try and find us, try and reach out, talk to us?" Hermione asks curious.

"Without a doubt." Remus answers, not even needed to think about that, "Which is why I need you to make me a promise. If your Dad contacts you in any way, if you see him, if you talk to him I need you to tell me as soon as possible." Remus says.

"I promise." Hermione answers, then she looks nervous, "Can you promise me the same thing?" Hermione asks, "If he reaches out to you will you tell me?"

"I will." Remus tells her as he honestly doesn't think Sirius would, he doesn't know what he would do if he did, "I promise."

"Thank you." Hermione says, looking relieved.

"I have to go to the Ministry soon." Remus tells his daughter.

"What? Why?" Hermione asks panic in her voice.

"Albus and I are going because they want to see us. They probably want to know where Sirius is likely to go, what he's likely to do, whether I had anything to do with his escape." Remus explains to his daughter.

"You'll be okay, right?" Hermione asks worried, "They won't hurt you will they? Keep you in custody?" she asks worried.

"I'm sure Albus won't let them." Remus tells her, believing that, "I'm also not going to tell them about you, because you'll be safer if they don't know, so you're going to have to keep going by Granger." He tells Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione says and then her voice turns nervous again, "Are you going to tell the ministry about….." Hermione starts to say, trailing off as she looks at Paddy, causing Remus to realise exactly what she is talking about.

"No." Remus answers, without hesitation, "Your Dad escaping Azkaban has nothing to do with that, and no matter what he may have done I can't betray him in that way, because that's what telling Albus or the Ministry about that would be, and that's something I can't do." Remus admits.

"Okay." Hermione says, not sure how she feels about that.

"And even though it's not fair, I have to ask you not to as well." Remus tells his daughter, "Can you do that for me?" he asks and for almost a minute Hermione is silent.

"Yes, I can. I won't tell anyone, not even Harry and Neville." Hermione tells Remus who looks grateful, though to tell the truth Hermione isn't completely sure whether she'll be able to keep that promise.

"Thank you, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter, "But you should keep a look out for him like that." He reveals.

"I will." Hermione says with a nod, "We should go check how Harry is."

"Yes, we should." Remus says and the two of them head downstairs.

* * *

When Hermione and Remus walk into the kitchen about a minute they find Harry serving up breakfast.

"Harry, you didn't have to do this." Remus tells him.

"I needed the distraction." Harry admits.

"Are you okay?" Remus asks concerned

"Are any of us right now?" Harry asks as he sits down.

"No, I guess not." Remus realises as Hermione sits down at the table, "Harry soon I have to go to the ministry and Minerva is going to stay with you and Hermione."

"You'll be okay, right?" Harry asks, sounding worried, "The ministry won't do anything to you, right?" he asks.

"They may want to, but Albus and I are going together and I believe he won't let them."' Remus reveals, and both Harry and Hermione look at him, "Before he escaped Sirius had been talking in his sleep." Remus reveals as he sits down too.

"What was he saying?" Hermione asks.

"Two different things, over and over again." Remus reveals, "'He's at Hogwarts' and 'I need to protect her.'"

"Was he talking about me?" Hermione asks, surprise in her voice.

"I believe so." Remus confirms.

"What could I need protection from? How would he even know that I did?" Hermione asks confused.

"I don't know." Remus admits, as he is still trying to figure that out, "But I do know that you both should be more careful this year, because for Sirius to be muttering that in his sleep then he must have been truly worried." He reveals.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

"What do you think the first thing means? Who do you think the he is?" Harry asks.

"The ministry thinks he was talking about you." Remus reveals, partially answering the question.

"Me?" Harry asks shocked.

"But you don't." Hermione realises.

"Not completely, he may have been, but I believe that it is more likely that he was talking about whoever he thinks you need protection from." Remus says, looking at Hermione, "That being said, Harry." Remus says, turning to look at him, "As much as there are times when I don't want to believe it all the evidence says that Sirius was one of Voldemort's top followers. So, even though I want to believe he would never hurt you, you need to be careful, because there is a chance he may." Remus says as there is only one person in the world, including him, that he knows, without a doubt, that Sirius would never hurt and that's Hermione, and he'd never forgive himself if Harry got hurt because he didn't warn him

"I will, Remus." Harry promises.

"Good." Remus says and the three of them drift into silence as they eat.

* * *

Hours later Remus has left to go to the ministry with Albus leaving Harry and Hermione home with Minerva.

Due to the fact that Hermione has been shut in her room ever since Remus left Harry is becoming concerned so he has decided to go and check on her.

"Hermione, can I come in?" Harry asks as he knocks on the door.

"Yes." Hermione responds and Harry opens the door and walks into Hermione's room where he finds Hermione sitting by her window so he walks over and sits down on the ground next to her.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asks her as he sits down.

"You shouldn't have to talk about him, shouldn't have to listen to me talk about him, not after what he did to your family." Hermione tells Harry, "I'd understand if you wanted him dead." She admits, it being for her to do so.

"I don't." Harry says and Hermione turns to look at him in surprise, "I hate him, I can't deny that, I won't, but bigger than my hate is the fact that I want answers, that's what I want the most. If he did it I want to know why, how he could, did he even care. If he didn't then I want to know who did. Either way I'm not going to get those answers if he's dead." Harry answers as there was once a time where his first thought after learning Sirius Black had escaped would be revenge, but now it's hope that he may finally know what really happened to his parents, he may finally know why they really died, for sure.

"You're pretty incredible you know that." Hermione tells him, "Most people in your shoes wouldn't see past their anger."

"If you hadn't told me everything two years ago I probably wouldn't have been able to, but I've had time to think, to figure out how I feel." Harry admits, knowing that it would have been a very different story if all of this stuff was kept from him, and the two of them drift into silence.

"I want to hate him." Hermione revels, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes, "I really want to, but I just can't."

"That's not surprising, he is your Dad." Harry tells her.

"But, I don't remember him ever being a Dad to me!" Hermione exclaims, "All I know are Papa's stories and old photos, I don't remember him! I don't remember what kind of Dad he was, and yet, I can't hate him." Hermione says quickly wiping a tear, "It just doesn't make any sense."

"You know; I don't think thinks like this are supposed to." Harry says as he puts his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione says, lying her head on Harry's shoulder and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Harry and Hermione are no longer sitting in Hermione's room but instead are down in the living room with Minerva.

"He should have been home ages ago." Hermione says as she paces back and forth, it being clear that she is worried.

"The Ministry likely just has a lot of questions." Minerva informs her.

"But if it's more than that?" Hermione asks, "What If they're doing thing to him? What if they're trying to throw him in Azkaban?" Hermione asks worried, looking at Minerva.

"Albus won't let that happen without a fight." Minerva tells Hermione who continues to pace.

As Hermione continues to pace Harry watches her go back and forth and as he does he finds himself becoming quiet dizzy.

"Mione…." Harry starts to say, but before he can say more the fireplace bursts to life and Remus steps out.

"PAPA." Hermione says and runs to her Papa and hugs him, seconds later Harry joins in on the hug to.

"I'm okay, I promise." Remus assures the two teenagers, "The ministry just had a lot of questions." Remus explains as the three of them break apart.

"Are they going to call you in again?" Hermione asks curious.

"Probably." Remus answers, "But it will just be for more questions." He explains.

"You're okay, right?" Harry asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Remus says, not overly sure if he is lying, "Now, looking at the time how about I go and get changed and then we go out for dinner." Remus suggests.

"Sure." Hermione answers.

"Sounds good." Harry confirms.

"Minerva, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." Remus offers.

"No, I best be getting back to Hogwarts." Minerva says, "I'll see you three later." She says before leaving.

"I'll be right back." Remus says before heading upstairs and as he does Hermione and Harry feel relief as even with everything that is going on they are both glad that Remus is no longer with the Ministry.

* * *

**July 31** **st** **1993**

It has been five days since Sirius escaped Azkaban and ever since there has been no sign of him and, according to Albus, the Ministry aren't any closer to finding him than they were right after he escaped.

It is Harry's birthday and he has just finished opening his presents with Hermione and Remus.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Harry says to Remus and Hermione.

"You're welcome, Harry, happy birthday." Remus says smiling at him.

"All these presents are so great." Harry says, sounding amazed, being pretty sure that the broomstick service kit he got from Hermione and Remus may be his favourite, "Although I'm not sure why Hagrid thought I'd need a biting book."

"You'll find out." Remus informs him.

"You know why?" Harry and Hermione ask together.

"I do." Remus confirms, "And there is one more thing, but for both of you." Remus says, handing Harry and Hermione each their Hogwarts letters.

"They're thicker than normal." Hermione notes.

"There's a reason for that too." Remus tells them and Harry and Hermione both open their letters and quickly reads them, as they do Remus takes a deep breath as he knows neither of them are going to be happy about what he is going to say, but after a very, very long conversation with Albus and Minerva he knows that it's for the best.

"Hogsmeade visits." Harry says with a grin, "It's going to be so great."

"It really is; you're going to love Hogsmeade." Hermione informs him, still being able to remember Hogsmeade from the times he visited when she was a child.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, Harry." Remus tells them.

"Why?" Harry and Hermione ask together.

"Neither of you are going to be able to visit Hogsmeade this year, at least not at first." Remus tells them.

"WHAT!

"WHY?"

The two teenagers yell, both sounding upset.

"Albus, Minerva and I talked about it and we decided that as Sirius has escaped it would be easy for him to approach either of you if you were in Hogsmeade. So, it would be best if you didn't go on the trips." Remus explains.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR." Hermione yells before running upstairs.

"THAT SUCKS." Harry yells before he too heads upstairs.

After watching them go Remus takes a deep breath before heading upstairs, knowing that he needs to talk to both of them so that they can understand everything.

When Remus gets to upstairs corridor he isn't surprised to find both Harry's and Hermione's doors closed and honestly he isn't overly surprised to find music blasting from Hermione's room.

"Déjà vu." Remus mutters as the album that Hermione is blasting is the exact same one that Sirius used to blast when he was upset.

Looking between the rooms Remus decides to go to Harry's room first as he suspects that it will be a slightly easier conversation. As he gets to Harry's room Remus knocks loudly so that it can be heard over the music.

"Come in." Harry's voice says and Remus opens the door and walks into the room.

Walking in the room Remus finds Harry siting up on his bed, looking upset.

"I am sorry, Harry. I know this isn't fair." Remus says, meaning that.

"You're trying to protect his, aren't you? That's what this about." Harry realises.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "I meant what I said Harry, I want to believe that Sirius would never hurt you, and to a degree I do, but I can't risk the chance that I'm wrong, because then you'll be hurt, and I will always do everything in my power to stop that." Remus explain, "My first priority is keeping you and Hermione safe. So, even though this may seem unfair it's what I have to do because Hogsmeade is too open and Sirius could easily get close to you and Hermione."

"I know." Harry says, realising that this is what it is like to have someone who is protective of him, "It doesn't feel fair, but I get your reasons." Harry admits, "It's okay, Remus." He says, telling the truth as even though he is feeling a little disappointed he gets it.

"If I can make it work, I'll try and figure out a way to take you and Hermione to Hogsmeade another time." Remus tells him.

"That would be nice." Harry says in response.

"I should go talk to Hermione, are you okay?" Remus asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. I should get the last of my Transfiguration homework done." Harry comments.

"It's your birthday, Harry, take a day off, relax. Once I talk to Hermione we can do whatever you want." Remus tell Harry before heading out of the room.

After leaving Harry's room Remus walks across and knocks loudly, but he gets no response, not surprising when Hermione is playing music very, very loudly.

"HERMIONE." Remus calls, knocking even louder, basically banging on the door.

"COME IN." Hermione's voice yells and Remus walks into his daughters' room. Just like Harry Hermione is lying on her bed, facing away from the door, and it looks like, hugging Paddy.

Knowing that they aren't going to be able to talk with the music, which honestly is hurting his ears, Remus walks over and lifts the needle of the record player.

"I'm listening to that." Hermione says, sounding annoyed.

"We need to talk and we're not going to be able to do that with your music playing." Remus explains, walking over to his daughter and sitting next to her.

"You've always told me that Dad would never hurt me, that's always been the one thing you believe, so why have you changed your mind now?" Hermione asks, not looking at her father.

"I haven't." Remus says, and Hermione turns around, "Sirius never hurting you is the one thing that I will always believe."

"Then why won't you let me visit Hogsmeade?" Hermione asks.

"Because Sirius broke out of Azkaban to protect you, and it also seems like he wants to protect you from something at Hogwarts, so it wouldn't surprise me if he'd consider taking you away from Hogwarts protecting you." Remus explains to her as he's spent a lot of time thinking about what Sirius would do to protect Hermione and that's one of the things he thought off.

"And Hogsmeade trips would make that easier." Hermione realises, "It's still not fair."

"I know." Remus tells her.

"But you're not going to change your mind are you?" Hermione asks.

"No, I'm not." Remus says as he has given this a lot of thought and Hermione looks a little annoyed by that, "Now, today is Harry's birthday and we should be helping him celebrate." Remus says.

"Yeah, we should be." Hermione realises.

"Let's go." Remus says and the two of them get up and head out of the room so that they can help Harry celebrate his birthday.

* * *

**August 2** **nd** **1993**

It has been a week since he broke out of Azkaban and ever since then there has only been one thing that Sirius cares about, getting to his family so he can see them, even if he can't talk to them.

Once he got to the main land Sirius's first destination was to go to the place where he and Remus lived when Hermione was a baby, but he found that other people live there now and so after that he decided to go to the people who should be able to lead him to Hermione and Remus, Emma and Dan Granger.

As he knows that Remus will recognize him as Padfoot in a second, and for all he knew Hermione would too, Sirius, after making sure that Emma and Dan still lived in the same place, decided to wait to the Full Moon to follow them.

It was hours ago that Sirius did follow them, or more specifically Emma, who lead him to the house where he's realised for sure that Remus and Hermione live, and after getting a quick glimpse of Remus, Sirius has hidden himself outside of the house, doing so in a place that gives him a perfect view of the house and once night fell and he moved closer but still remained hiding.

Sirius has been hiding close to the house for a few hours when the front door opens and a girl walks outside, the second he sees her Sirius knows exactly who she is, he knows that she is his daughter as her hair is the same colour as Remus's was before it started to go grey, only longer and with his curls, and she has eyes the same brown as Remus's only with grey flicks, just like when she was a baby and the rest of her facial features are like a combination of both of them so it's hard to tell who she looks more like.

As she sits down on the front step it takes all of Sirius's self-control, which he admittedly doesn't have a lot of, not to go to her. So, he just watches her, with a smile, or the closes thing he can manage as a dog, feeling amazed to see his daughter for the first time in so long.

For a few minutes Sirius is confused about what she is doing and then he realises that she is staring at the moon, watching it, and upon realising that Sirius becomes sad as he realises what means.

"HERMIONE?" An unfamiliar voice calls.

"Out here, Harry." Hermione responds and seconds later a teenage boy walks out, a boy that Sirius realises the seconds he sees him is Harry, is his godson, even though he doesn't see the scar that is on his forehead.

"What you doing out here?" Harry asks curious as he sits down next to Hermione.

"There's a better view." Hermione reveals, Sirius being able to hear for two reasons, one he's really not that far away, and two, his dog hearing.

"Oh." Harry says, feeling bad as he realises exactly what that means.

"It's just not fair, Harry. With everything else that is going on the last thing he should have to deal with right now is a full moon, especially with how bad they've been lately." Hermione reveals, causing Sirius, even in his dog form, to frown as he really doesn't like the sound of that.

"Why didn't Dumbledore give him the potion?" Harry asks.

"It hasn't been made yet, it takes a while." Hermione explains, "He's alone, out of control and already hurting." Hermione says as she continues to stare at the moon, "It's going to be a bad one." She says as she just has a feeling about that.

Hearing how upset Hermione sounds Sirius wants to rush out and comfort his daughter, but he forces himself not to as he doesn't know how she will react, or how Harry will.

"You know in the year since Dumbledore finally realised sending me to my relatives was a mistake and I came to live with you and Remus there's something I've become sure of." Harry reveals and Sirius once more frowns at that as he was hoping that Harry had been living with Hermione and Remus for a lot longer than a year.

"What's that?" Hermione asks curious.

"That Remus is the strongest person I've ever met. He raised you alone, he's dealt with all the prejudices he's faced, all the discrimination, he handles the pain of your dad not being here even though we've both seen that it is does really hurt him, and on top of all that he survives every full moon." Harry explains, and hearing that Sirius feels a tear coming to his eye as he hates that his mate has spent so much time in so much pain. "I think he's my hero." He admits.

"Mine too." Hermione says, causing Harry to smile.

"As much as you worry, as much as I worry, you've got to remember that your Papa is so strong." He says

"Thanks Harry." Hermione says, lying her head on Harry's shoulder and as she does Harry puts his arm around her, "I really wish that Albus would have figured out that you belong with us a long time ago. We should have been together a long time ago; we should have always been a family." Hermione says, sadness in her voice.

"That we should have." Harry confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

"Harry, Hermione, come inside." Emma's voice says after about a minute.

"Coming Emma." Harry and Hermione say and with one last look at the moon the pair get up and head inside.

After watching Hermione and Harry head inside Sirius makes himself more comfortable in his hiding spot as he knows, even with it being dangerous, that he wants to spent a little more time near his daughter, and his godson, knowing that he will leave just after dawn so he can be gone before Remus gets home as even though he'd like to see Remus he knows that it's too risky.

* * *

It has been a few hours since her conversation with Harry and because she can't sleep Hermione is looking out her window, staring at the moon, but as she does she notices something move in the hedges.

"Big, black, shaggy." Hermione mutters to herself realising what it is.

After a few seconds of debating Hermione grabs her wand, which she puts in the waistband of her pyjama pants, and sneaks' downstairs, avoiding all the places that make noises so that she doesn't wake up Harry or Emma.

Once she is downstairs Hermione carefully opens the door and sneaks out into the front yard.

"I know you're out here." Hermione says once she is a few steps away from the front door, "I'm not going to call the Ministry, I just want to talk." Hermione says before listening closely, but she doesn't hear any sign of movement, "Papa's never completely believed you're guilty, he says that the person he knew would never do those things, but I don't know what to think, because unlike him I don't remember you." Hermione says stepping forward, "I have questions that only you can answer, so here I am, willing to listen. Don't hide in the bushes, talk to me, face me, I deserve that. You owe me that." Hermione says and about a second later there is a rustle of the bushes and a man steps out.

The man who steps out is dirty, is wearing tatted robes, has mattered hair, yellow teeth, haunted eyes, waxy skin and is so thin that he looks more like a corpse than a person. He looks nothing like the photos Hermione's spent her life memorizing, it's hard to even spot the resemblance, and yet Hermione knows him, she knows that it is her father.

"Hello, Hermione." Sirius says as he steps forward, it being clear that he hasn't used his voice much, looking glad, "I….." he starts to say but Hermione cuts him off.

"Did you betray Uncle James and Aunt Lily? Did you kill all those people?" Hermione asks, standing tall and not even feeling afraid as she trusts her Papa and believes that she is safe even though others wouldn't be.

"No, I would have never betrayed them, I would have died first. I didn't kill those people, and I would never and never will join Voldemort." Sirius tells his daughter, answering the question that wasn't said as he feels the need to, "But, it is my fault that they died." He reveals, it being clear that he is feeling guilt.

"Was your fault? What does that mean?" Hermione asks, not sure what she is feeling as she wants the facts.

"HERMIONE." Emma's voice yells.

"Go." Hermione hisses to Sirius who has already turned back into Padfoot before hurrying back to the front door, getting there just as Sirius disappears into the bushes, "I'm right here, Emma." Hermione says as she walks inside, closing the door behind her.

"Why were you outside?" Emma asks.

"I thought I heard something. I think it was a cat." Hermione lies.

"Oh, you should go back to bed, it's late." Emma tells her.

"Okay, night Emma." Hermione says before heading upstairs her Dad's words replaying themselves in her head, Hermione knowing that the full moon isn't going to be the only reason why she isn't going to get any sleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Thank you for the support. It means so much to me, PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**August 7** **th** **1993**

It has been five days since Hermione talked to Sirius and she hasn't told anyone about the conversation. Ever since Hermione talked to him she has been running though her father's words in her head, trying to figure out exactly what they mean, exactly what he meant.

Just as Hermione suspected Remus suffered through a bad full moon and ever since then he has been recovering so he hasn't realised that his daughter has been distracted, Harry on the other hand has which is why he is knocking on Hermione's door late on a Saturday afternoon.

"Come in." Hermione's voice responds and Harry walks in to find Hermione sitting at her desk, obviously working, though she does have music softly playing, "Hey Harry." Hermione greats.

"Hey, what you doing?" Harry asks curious, as he sits on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Just some extra transfiguration work." Hermione explains, though in truth she is doing that while trying to make sense of Sirius's words, "Did you need something?" Hermione asks curious.

"No, I was just wondering….. Are you okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Hermione answers, "Why do you ask?"

"For days you've looked distracted, like something else is going on, it's like how you were when we were trying to figure out the Philosopher's stone." Harry reveals, "I'm worried Mione, and now that he's recovering Remus is going to realise that something's going on." Harry explains, "What is it?" He asks and for an almost a minute Hermione is quiet, "Mione?"

"I talked to Dad." Hermione reveals.

"What?" Harry asks, sounding completely shocked, "When? How?"

"The night of the full moon, I couldn't sleep so I was watching the moon out of my window and I saw someone in the bushes, I realised it was him, so went down to get the answers we both want." Hermione reveals.

"Mione, that was so dangerous." Harry says, and Hermione gives him an 'are you serious' look, "Right, I can't lecture you on doing dangerous things, not after what I've done." He realises, "What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't betray your parents, didn't kill those people, would never join Voldemort, but that it was his fault they died." Hermione explains.

"He didn't betray them?" Harry asks, there being both disbelief and hope in his voice as he wants Hermione to have both her fathers, he wants Remus to have his mate, he wants their family to be complete, but only if Sirius is innocent, "But then how is it his fault?" he ask, sounding confused.

"That's what I've spent the last five days trying to figure out." Hermione admits and Harry looks thoughtful.

"Maybe… maybe, he thinks there is something he should have done, but didn't, maybe he just blames himself because people he considered family are dead." Harry suggests, trying to find an explanation.

"Maybe." Hermione says, sounding uncertain, "He looked guilty." Hermione admits, looking pained.

"Do you believe what he said, that he didn't betray them?" Harry asks curious, as if he knows what Hermione is thinking then maybe it will give him some idea of what he should be thinking.

"I think I do." Hermione answers, looking hesitant about admitting that, "It's completely illogical because there isn't a shred of evidence, but I don't think he was lying." She reveals, "But that doesn't change the fact that absolutely nothing is making sense." Hermione admits.

"You've got to trust your instincts, Mione, it's the only thing you can do." Harry admits, "And you need to tell Remus."

"I can't!" Hermione says, "I went looking for Dad and worst of all I don't even have a straight answer for him."

"You should tell him. Remus knows your Dad better than both of us, he might be able to make sense of his words." Harry says, "Plus he'd want to know, you know that."

"Yes, I do." Hermione admits, "Is Papa still in his study?"

"I believe so." Harry answers.

"Okay." Hermione says with a sigh, "You're coming with me." She tells him.

"I know." Harry responds he to gets up and the two of them head downstairs.

* * *

About a minute later Harry and Hermione arrive downstairs and head to the study but neither of them enter, they just stand outside the doorway.

"Hermione, Harry, did you need something?" Remus's voice asks after about a minute, as he looks up from the lesson plans he is writing, hearing that Hermione looks hesitant and Harry gives her an encouraging look.

"I need to tell you something." Hermione says, walking into the study.

"Okay." Remus says, putting down his quill, "What is it?" he asks, looking at his daughter.

"I saw Dad, I talked to him." Hermione reveals, feeling that beating around the bush isn't a good idea.

"When? When did you see him? What did he do? What did he say? How'd he seem?" Remus asks, speaking quickly.

"It was the full moon, I was looking out of my window and I saw movement and I knew it was him, so I went down to talk to him." Hermione reveals, deciding not to explain what Sirius looked like as she knows that will just hurt her Papa, "I asked him if he betrayed Uncle James and Aunt Lily, whether he killed those people." Hermione reveals and Remus tenses as he waits for the answer, "He said he didn't." Hermione says and hope rises up inside of Remus, "But he also said that it was his fault that they died." Hermione reveals, causing Remus to frown.

"What were his exact words?" Remus asks, hoping that he can make sense of them because he learnt to speak 'Sirius' a long time ago, and he also knows that Hermione will remember the exact wording.

"' _No, I would have never betrayed them, I would have died first. I didn't kill those people, and I would never and never will join Voldemort. But, it is my fault that they died'_ " Hermione quotes, being able to do so without an issue as he's had those words replaying in her head for the past five days.

Hearing that Remus looks thoughtful and tries to the figure out exactly what that would mean,

"What do you think it means?" Harry asks, having no idea what he should be thinking or feeling except for the fact that it seems like Hermione's Dad didn't betray his parents, and truthfully he'd like to believe that.

"I think it means Sirius is blaming himself for what happened, even if he didn't cause it." Remus reveals, "Sirius used to blame himself for things that weren't his fault." Remus says, wanting to believe that Sirius is innocent, and he does, but at the same time he doesn't want to get his hopes up as he wouldn't be able to handle it if he's wrong.

"Should we tell Albus?" Hermione asks, looking uncertain.

"No, not until we know more." Remus explains, "Sirius's word won't be good enough for anyone." He says, and both Harry and Hermione can hear the pain in his voice.

"What would be good enough?" Hermione asks, wanting to know.

"Proof." Remus answers simply, "Did he say anything else? Do anything else?" he asks.

"He didn't get a chance, Emma called for me." Hermione explains, Remus nods and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later, even though it is quiet late all three all three members of the Lupin-Black/Potter house are wide awake.

Remus is down in his study, attempting to work on his lesson plans, but as he looks down at what he is writing Remus realises that he has just been writing the same thing over and over again, Sirius, so putting down his quill Remus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"What really happened?" Remus asks the empty air, not expecting an answer, after a few second Remus opens his top draw of his desk and pulls out a picture, a picture of him and Sirius from the day they told Lily and James that they were expecting Hermione, both of them looking so happy, and so in love, "I wish you would come to me, tell me everything, I wish I could help you." Remus says, believing, more than he's ever believed before, that Sirius is innocent even though so many things still don't make sense.

Up in her room Hermione is sitting in the window, staring out of her window as she cuddles Paddy, hoping to see a glimpse of a big, shaggy, black dog so that she can go and talk to it. Even though Hermione is more inclined to believe that her Dad is innocent she knows that she will never be able to fully believe that he is unless she sees proof and she doesn't even know how to go about getting that, but after the conversation with Sirius and her conversations with her Papa and Harry, she does know one thing, she will not tell another soul about Sirius being an animagus, as even though she doesn't completely believe that he is innocent there is a chance he is and the fact that he is an animagus protects him and she will not take away that protection.

Across the hall Harry is also wide awake, lying in his bed, trying to figure out how he feels. He hates the person who betrayed his parents, he's just not entirely sure that that person is Sirius, he just wishes he knew who he should hate. If he didn't know everything he knew, if he didn't know that Sirius didn't get a trial, if he didn't see every day how much it hurts Remus to be away from Sirius, how much of a gap only having one of her parents has caused in Hermione's life, Harry would be wanting revenge on Sirius, he would want him to pay, but after all the stories he's heard and everything he's seen Harry wants to believe the best, he'd be willing to listen to what Sirius had to say, for Hermione and Remus's sake.

* * *

**August 19** **th** **1993**

It has been almost two weeks since Hermione told Remus and Harry that she talked to Sirius and ever since then all three of them have been trying to figure out what they think and how they feel about that.

It is Thursday evening and Harry, Hermione and Remus are walking home after spending the day at the bookshop.

"Papa, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asks curious, once she is sure that no one is around.

"I was going to talk to you about that." Remus says, "It's a full moon the night before the semester starts…."

"We know." Harry and Hermione say together.

"And even though I will have the Wolfsbane potion this time I still don't want to be around anyone." Remus explains, "I've talked to Molly and Arthur and they are going to be staying at The Leaky Cauldron that night so I thought you two could go to Diagon Alley that morning, with Neville who will go and stay with you, get everything you need and then go to Kings Cross with the Weasley's using ministry cars." Remus explains.

"You're going to let us go to Diagon Alley by ourselves?" Hermione asks surprised.

"I am." Remus confirms, feeling as Hermione and Harry are getting older he should start treating them like they are.

"What about….." Harry starts to ask but then trails off.

"There is no way Sirius would go to Diagon Alley, there is too big of a chance that he'd be noticed." Remus explains and the two teens nod, "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Hermione says, though it is going to be odd to go to Diagon Alley without her Papa.

"Same." Harry adds.

"Good."

"So, does that mean we won't see you until Hogwarts?" Hermione asks, interested.

"You'll see me on the train actually." Remus reveals, "It's the best way for me to travel to Hogwarts after the full moon and Albus asked me if I would." Remus reveals and neither Harry or Hermione ask why as they can both guess the reason, and the three of them continue to walk in silence.

* * *

**August 31** **st** **1993**

Almost two weeks after their conversation about when they would be going to Diagon Alley the day for Harry and Hermione to go to the alley has come. It is early morning and Harry, and Hermione are standing by the fireplace, with Remus.

"I will see you both tomorrow and I want you to stick together while doing your shopping." Remus tells them.

"Yes, Remus."

"Yes, Papa."

"And keep your eyes open, watch for signs of danger, the Weasley's will be there later this afternoon and Neville should be waiting for you." Remus tells them.

"Yes, Remus."

"Yes, Papa."

The pair one more repeat.

"I love you both." Remus says before hugging them.

"Love you too." Harry and Hermione respond and once they break apart Hermione grabs her trunk and heads to the fireplace so that she can floo.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione have flooed to the Leakey Cauldron, meet up with Neville and the three of them have taken their stuff up to the room they are going to be sharing for the night.

"So, where to first?" Harry asks as Hermione taps the brick to open the gateway.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I think money is a good choice." Hermione says.

"Probably." Neville says amused.

"Yeah, it would be." Harry confirms as the trio start to walk down the alley.

"So, are you two good?" Neville asks his friends curious as even though the three of them have seen each other quiet a lot this summer he's still curious.

"Yeah." Harry answers.

"We're as good as we can be." Hermione adds.

"So, is Remus excited about teaching?" Neville asks curious.

"Of course, he's going to be amazing." Hermione says with a smile.

"That he is." Harry and Neville confirm.

"How much worse do you think Snape is going to be this year? He can't be happy about Remus." Harry comments, looking at Hermione.

"I don't know, and I'm really not looking forward to finding out." Hermione admits, with a frown, and the three of them continue to walk to Gringotts in silence.

* * *

A few hours later Harry, Hermione and Neville have done all their shopping and are sitting together having lunch.

"HARRY, HERMIONE, NEVILLE." A voice calls and the trio turn to see Ron running towards them, holding his own shopping bags.

"Ron." The three say happily and joins them at the table.

"How was Egypt? It seems like it would be fascinating." Hermione tells him.

"It was!" Ron says, sounding excited, "There were so many cool things and Fred and George tried to lock Percy in a temple and Mum wouldn't let Ginny into the last one, and I got new wand!" Ron says, sounding excited, "It was really good, although I don't think Scabbers enjoyed himself, he's been sick ever since." Ron reveals, looking upset at the thought.

"That's not good, there is a pet shop down there maybe they have something that could help." Neville suggests.

"Hopefully." Ron says, "So, how you doing with…. Everything?" Ron asks, looking at Hermione.

"Let's not talk about that here." Hermione requests.

"Oh, right, yeah." Ron says.

"Let's pay and then go see if you can get something to help Scabbers." Harry suggests, knowing that Hermione won't really want to talk about her Dad.

"Sounds good." Ron says and Neville and Hermione nod in agreement.

About ten minutes later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are in Magical Menagerie and Ron is talking to the sales assistant.

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic." The sales assistant says as she reaches under the counter and pills out a small red bottle.

"Okay." Ron says, "How much….. OUCH." Ron yells as suddenly something huge and orange comes soaring from the top of the highest cage, landing on his head and then the cat propels itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHAKS, NO." The witch cries but Scabbers jumps from between her hands like a bar of soap, landing splay-legged on the floor, and then he scampers for the door.

"SCABBERS." Ron shouts before racing out of the shop after him, Harry and Neville right behind him.

"Oh, he's gorgeous." Hermione says, looking at Crookshaks.

"You're one of the few people who think so." The assistant informs Hermione, "He's been here for years, no one wants him."

"That's horrible!" Hermione says, looking at the cat.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ron, Harry and Neville has managed to track down Scabbers and as Ron puts the struggling rat back in his pocket Harry realises something.

"Where's Hermione?" he asks worried and Neville and Ron look around in confusion.

"I don't know." Ron answers.

"Maybe she is still at the shop." Neville suggests, there being an undertone of worry in his voice too.

"Maybe." Harry says, looking concerned, "We better check." He says and the three of them start to head back into the direction of the Magical Menagerie.

As they get closer to the store the three of them see Hermione walking out, only she is holding the cat that tried to get Scabbers.

"You brought that thing!" Ron says shocked.

"Isn't she Gorgeous? The witch said that she had been in the store for years, said that no one wanted him." Hermione says as she pats the cat that is purring in her arms.

"I wonder why." Ron mutters bitterly.

"I couldn't just leave him; he deserves a home." Hermione explains, "And you forgot your rat tonic." Hermione says, handing the bottle to Ron.

"Hermione, did you think about what Remus is going to say?" Neville asks his friend.

"Um….. no." Hermione admits, looking sheepish and the four of them start to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Really, Hermione? Did you seriously just impulse buy a cat?" Harry asks, looking shocked, the two of them walking behind Neville and Ron.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Hermione admits, "It just seemed like a good idea." She comments, "What do you think Papa's going to say?" she asks, looking worried.

"I honestly don't know." Harry admits.

"Ohh, what if he's mad? I brought a cat without asking, and Papa once said that Dad hates cats, and oohhh Harry, what if this is a very bad idea?" Hermione asks, sounding worried.

"Relax Hermione, just breath." Harry says in a calm voice, "We'll see Remus tomorrow, you can ask him then, and I have an owl, I'm sure Remus will be fine with Crookshanks if you look after him." Harry says, reaching over and patting the cat.

"Hopefully." Hermione responds and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

**September 1** **st** **1993**

The next morning Hermione, who shared a room with Harry and Neville even though Mrs Weasley suggested that she share with Ginny, wakes both Harry and Neville, and once they are ready, and their respective pets are, unhappily, in their cages, the three of them head downstairs and join the Weasley's for breakfast.

"You okay, Ron?" Harry asks concerned as Ron looks far from happy.

"No." Ron answers, "Percy's being a git." He explains as he leans over, "You'll never believe what I overheard last night." He tells the other three.

"What?" Harry, Hermione and Neville ask together.

"Later." Ron whispers as Percy storms in.

* * *

A little over an hour after Harry, Hermione and Neville joined the Weasley's for breakfast they are arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Percy being in one Ministry car while the others are in the other.

Once everyone's trunks and pets are on trollers that the Ministry drivers got the large group make their way into the station, both Hermione and Harry noticing that Mr Weasley's is between them, not moving too far from either of their elbows and there is no question in either of their minds as to why that is.

"Right, as there are so many of us how about we do this in groups of two or three." Mr Weasley suggests, as they reach the platform, "I'll go first with Harry and Hermione." He says and he leads the two of them over to the platform and the group of three basically fall through.

After Harry and Hermione, the next people who pass through the barrier are Percy and Ginny, both of whom clearly took the barrier at a run, and Percy quickly goes to see his birthday. A few minutes later the rest of the Weasley's and Neville have joined them and they all start to walk towards the end of the platform, towards the end of the train where there is a carriage that looks pretty empty.

"Do take care, all of yours." Mrs Wealsey says as she hands out sandwiches.

"We will Mrs Weasley." Hermione answers.

"Harry, Hermione, I need to have a brief word with both of you." Mr Weasley says, leading the two of them away from the others, there is no doubt in either of their minds about what he wants to talk about, "Both of you need to be careful." Mr Weasley tells them.

"We know, Mr Weasley." Harry says.

"Sirius Black is dangerous, and no matter what else you may have heard you need to remember that, you need to remember that he has killed people and would hurt you both if he got a chance. That's what Death Eaters do." Arthur says, looking at Hermione specifically.

"You don't know that." Hermione says, before she can stop herself.

"I know you'd like to believe otherwise, but your Dad is a bad person, Hermione. He's hurt a lot of people, and he may just hurt you if he gets the chance so neither of you should give him the chance to." Arthur says, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"ARTHUR, THE TRAIN." Mrs Weasley yells.

"We better go." Harry says and the two of them head back over to the train, needing to run to get on before it starts to move.

As the train does start to move Harry, Hermione, Neville and The Weasley's wave back to Mr and Mrs Weasley until the train rounds a corner and they can't anymore.

"I need to tell you three what I overheard." Ron says to Harry, Hermione and Neville, "Go away Ginny."

"Oh, that's nice." Ginny says annoyed, but she still walks away.

Once Ginny walks away Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville start to walk down the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment, but they find that they are all full, except for one right at the end where Remus is asleep against the window, Harry, Hermione and Neville recognize him right away and know why he is sleeping, Ron on the other hand doesn't as during the times where he's seen Remus he usually has some kind of disguise on.

"Who you think that is?" Ron asks.

"Ron, it's Remus, don't you recognize him?" Neville asks surprised as Hermione walks in the carriage and sits down across form her father, looking him up and down, trying to see new wounds, but to her relief she doesn't.

"Hermione, why is your Dad on the train?" Ron asks.

"Papa." Hermione, Harry and Neville correct as Harry and Neville both head into the compartment too.

"He's our new Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher." Hermione reveals.

"Your Father is our new teacher? That's going to suck." Ron says.

"No, it's not." Hermione says, "Papa's going to be an amazing teacher, we're lucky to have him teach us this year." she reveals.

"That we are." Harry confirms.

"Yep." Neville adds.

"Shouldn't we worry about waking him up?" Ron ask as he sits down too.

"No." Harry, Hermione and Neville say, all knowing how hard it is for Remus to wake after a full moon.

"Papa's a deep sleeper." Hermione lies as it is only after the full moons that Remus is a deep sleeper, usually he wakes very easily.

"Right." Ron says.

"What did you need to tell us?" Harry asks, wanting to get the subject of Remus so that Hermione doesn't have to keep lying.

"So last night I left my rat tonic in the bar and so I went down to get it. I heard Mum and Dad talking, they were talking about your Dad Hermione…. Your other Dad." Ron reveals.

"Whatever they were saying Harry and I probably already know." Hermione reveals.

"So you're saying you know that your Dad broke out of Azkaban to come after Harry, and you're okay with that?" Ron asks, looking between Harry and Hermione in shock.

"There is no proof that that's why he broke out." Harry says, to Ron's surprise.

"He was talking in his sleep!" Ron says, "Saying 'He's at Hogwarts' the ministry thinks he is after you, Harry." He reveals, and Neville looks surprised.

"Do your parents happen to be talking about the second thing he was saying?" Hermione asks.

"No."

"What else was he saying?" Neville asks curious.

"According to Professor Dumbledore he was saying two things over and over again, 'He's at Hogwarts' and 'I need to protect her'." Hermione reveals.

"Are you saying that Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban to protect you?" Ron asks, sounding shocked.

"It's a possibility." Hermione admits, feeling that it is more than just a possibility but that Ron doesn't need to know that.

"Huh." Ron says and the foursome drift into silence, there being some awkwardness in the room, "So, how great is it going to be to get out of Hogwarts, stretch our legs a little, explore Hogsmeade." He asks, deciding to change the subject.

"It's going to be really nice." Neville says with a smile, not knowing that Harry and Hermione aren't allowed to go.

"Yeah, it probably will be, you'll have to tell Hermione and I what it's like." Harry comments.

"What do you mean?" Ron and Neville asks.

"Papa, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall all talked and they decided that it would be best if we didn't go to Hogsmeade, so Papa didn't sign our forms." Hermione explains.

"That sucks!" Ron says shocked, "You have to go to Hogsmeade."

"It's not going to happen." Harry says, "Remus is trying to protect us, he's not going to change his mind."

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron says as Hermione gets Crookshanks out of his basket. The second Crookshanks is free he leaps and springs onto Ron's knees, causing the pocket where Scabbers is to tremble.

"Get out of it." Ron says, angrily pushing Crookshanks away.

"Ron don't." Hermione says angrily, but before Ron can respond Remus stirs, though he sleeps on.

* * *

For the next few hours Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville talk in whispers as they enjoy each other's company. When the food trolley comes by Ron suggests waking Remus but Hermione says to let her father sleep on, though she does buy him chocolate, and shortly after Malfoy comes into the compartment, but he doesn't try anything as he spots Remus's presence.

"We must be nearly there." Ron says, a little while after Malfoy left, as he leans forward and looks past Remus to look out the now completely black windows, and as he speaks the words the train starts to slow.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione say with a frown as she checks her watch.

"Then what's going on?" Neville ask as the train starts to get slower and slower and the wind and rain sounds louder than ever.

As he is closest to the door Harry pushes it open and starts to look out, and as he does he sees that other people are too. Suddenly, the train comes to a stop with a jolt, causing some luggage to full of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps on the train go out and they are plunged into darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron asks.

"Ouch. Ron, that was my foot." Hermione says as Harry feels his way back over to his seat.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Neville asks.

"We can't have." Hermione says as she attempts to make her way over to her father.

"There's something moving out there." Ron says, sounding afraid "I think people are coming aboard…." He says and as he does Hermione manages to get to her father,

"Papa, wake up." Hermione says shaking him, "Papa, something's wrong, please wake up." Hermione says, shaking him more forcibly in hopes that it will wake him, and as she attempts that the door slids open, "Papa." Hermione says once more.

"Who's that?" Ron asks.

"Who's that?" Another voice asks.

"Ginny?

"Neville?"

"Papa, please wake up."

"What are you doing?

"I was looking for Ron…."

"Come in and sit down….."

"Quiet." A voice says and Hermione, Neville and Harry all feel relief as they know that they are safe now that Remus is awake a few seconds later there is a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light fills the compartment.

"Stay where you are." Remus tells them, getting up and pushing Hermione behind him, the fire heled out in front of him, and as he walks Remus moves so that he can push, Neville and Harry behind him too, but before he can do the same for Ron and Ginny the door opens.

Standing in the doorway is a cloaked figure that towers towards the celling. Its face is completely hidden beneath its hood, and there is hand protruding from the cloak, glistening, grayish, slimy-looking and scabbed, looking like something dead that decayed in water.

The hand is only visible for a few seconds before whatever is below the hood draws a long breath, an intense cold takes over the room, causing everyone to shiver, and all u sudden Harry goes rigid, and slips of his seat, while both Ginny and Neville start to shake.

"HARRY." Hermione yells, sounding afraid, and as she does Remus steps over Harry, pulling his wand,

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." Remus says to the creature Hermione being able to hear the undertone of pain in her Papa's voice as he says her Dad's name, though she suspects that the others can't, but the creature doesn't move so Remus mutters something too quiet for the others to hear and something silver bursts out of his wand, sending the creatures going.

Once he is sure they are gone Remus hurries over to Harry and Hermione who has managed to squat down next to him.

"Harry, Harry." Remus says worried, as he does the lanterns come back on and train starts to move one more, "Harry." He one more says, shaking him wake.

"W—hat?" Harry asks, about thirty seconds later, opening his eyes, as he does Remus leans back a bit, looking relieved and he pulls something out of his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Ron asks concerned from where he is standing nearby, as Remus and Hermione help Harry back onto a seat.

"Yeah." Harry answers, "What happened? Where's that…. That thing. Who screamed?" he asks.

"No one screamed." Ron says, sounding even more nervous, but before anyone can say anything they all jump as they hear a snap and they turn to see Remus breaking a large slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here, it will help." Remus says as he hands Harry the first piece of chocolate.

"You think chocolate helps with everything." Hermione reminds her father as she takes the piece of chocolate that her father gives her.

"It will help with this." Remus tells his daughter as he continues to hand out the chocolate.

"What was that thing?" Harry asks.

"A dementor." Remus says a he finishes handing out of the chocolate, "One of the Dementors of Azkaban." He says, "I have to go talk to the driver, I'll be right back." Remus says, looking between Hermione and Harry, before getting to the door, but once he gets there he stops and turns back around, "Eat, you'll feel better." Remus says to Harry from the door then turns to Hermione, "And don't think I didn't notice that cat that is suddenly in your possession, you better believe we'll be talking about that later." He says as Harry eats the chocolate.

"Yes, Papa." Hermione says, causing Ginny's eyes to widen as she realises why Remus seemed familiar, "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asks worried.

"I don't get it, what happened?" Harry asks and Hermione quickly explains what happened.

"It was horrible." Neville says, his voice sounding higher than usual, "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"It felt weird," Ron says, "Like I'd never be cheerful again…" Ron says as Ginny gives a sob, so Hermione walks over and puts a comforting arm around her,

"Did any of you, fall of your seats?" Harry asks, sounding awkward.

"No, Ginny and Neville were shaking like mad though." Ron admits and the group drift into silence. As Ginny look calmer now that she has eaten her chocolate Hermione walks over to where Harry and Neville are sitting near each other and sits between them taking both their hands.

"We'll be back at Hogwarts in ten minutes." Remus says as he returns to the room, and closes the door behind them, "Are you all okay?" He asks, looking around, and they all nod, so Remus walks over and sits next to Harry, squeezing his leg in comfort as he sits down as he looks at Hermione, who gives a nod back, and the group drift into silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Thank you for the support, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

**September 1** **st** **1993**

Forty minutes later everyone has arrived at Hogwarts and because both Harry and Hermione had to have conversations with Minerva, Harry about what happened on the train, and Hermione about her schedule, during which she was given the amazing privilege of a Time Turner so that she can attended all her classes, she just had to promise that she wouldn't tell anyone and follow all the rules that Minerva explained to her.

"Oh, we've missed the sorting." Hermione whispers to Harry as the two of them sit down across from Ron and Neville, and by the looks Harry and Hermione are getting they both suspects that the story of what happened to Harry has already started to be told.

"What was all that about?" Ron whispers but before Harry and Hermione can respond Albus stands up and the hall goes silent.

"Welcome!" Albus says, "Welcome to another year to Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." Albus says and because she realises exactly what that is Hermione tenses and so Harry reaches out and grabs her hand as Albus clears his throat, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"He's not happy about that." Hermione whispers to Harry, being able to tell that because she knows Albus so well.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds." Albus continues, "And while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility cloaks." He adds, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange a look, both knowing that that particular warning is for them, "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors." He says and for about a minute he pauses before once more continuing, "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teaches to our ranks this year." Albus reveals, "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Albus says and the room breaks out into rather unenthusiastic applause, something that fills Hermione with anger, as she, Harry and Neville cheer and clap the loudest, causing Remus to smile at them, and Ron and Ginny both clap hard.

"We were right, look at Snape." Harry whispers to Hermione and they both see that Snape is looking at Remus with a look full of even more loathing than the ones he looks at Harry and Hermione with.

"As to our second new appointment." Albus says as the lukewarm applause for Remus, dies away, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettelburn our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Albus says, causing Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville to stare at each other, in shock, before they join the in the applause which is particularly loud from the Gryffindor table.

"We should have known." Ron roared, pounding on the table, "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" he asks and as once the applause has ended, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron being the last to stop, Albus stands up once more, "Let's the feast begin." He says and everyone starts to dig into all the amazing food.

* * *

About an hour later everyone has finished eating and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were able to congratulate Hagrid on becoming a teacher before they headed up to bed.

As her dorm mates head fall asleep Hermione doesn't she sits in the window sill that she spends so long sitting in and stares out at the grounds, honestly a part of her is hoping that she will see the figure of a great black dog, though logically she knows that chances of her Father already being at Hogwarts low, and so instead she finds her mind turning to the Dementors.

She has never felt anything so horrible as the feeling that those Dementors gave and honestly she can't understand how her Dad would have handled spending twelve years around them. She can't help but wonder what effect they had on him, whether he is even okay anymore. She's always known that Azkaban was a horrible place, but she has never known just how horrible, and if what she experienced today was because of one Dementor then she can't imagine how horrible more than one are.

For a while Hermione just sits and watches the night before heading to bed, planning on going to see her Papa before breakfast.

* * *

**September 2** **nd** **1993**

The next morning Hermione gets up earlier than everyone else and makes her way to the Defence Office where she finds her father working at his desk.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione says with a smile as she closes the door behind her.

"Hermione." Remus says with a smile, trying to ignore how odd it feels to hear Hermione call him Professor.

"Are you ready for your first class?" Hermione asks as she walks over.

"I believe I am, but I'd have to wait and see." Remus admits, "Truthfully I'm a little nervous." He admits as she isn't overly sure that he is going to do well.

"You shouldn't be. You're going to be great." Hermione tells her father with a supportive smile.

"I hope you're right." Remus says, "I was hoping you would visit." He admits, "Now through this door behind me there is a corridor, the corridor leads to a portrait, that leads to my private quarters. The password is Chocolate." He reveals.

"Really?" Hermione asks with a smile and Remus nods.

"Now, you and Harry can know the password and Neville and Ron can visit, but no one else." Remus tells his daughter.

"Yes, Papa." Hermione answers, "Are you mad that I brought a cat without asking?" she asks, sounding worried.

"No, I am surprised though." Remus admits.

"I didn't really plan to buy him." Hermione admits, "The assistant said that no one wanted him so I felt like I should buy him, should give him a home." Hermione explains.

"That's very sweet Hermione." Remus says with a smile, "And as long as you follow the same rules with…"

"Crookshanks."

"Crookshanks, as Harry has with Hedwig I don't see the problem with you keeping him." Remus tells her.

"Thank you, Papa, I promise I'll look after him. I promise I'll clean up after him." Hermione assures her father.

"Good." Remus says with a smile, "Now, you better get to breakfast." Remus tells his daughter, walking towards him, "Have a great day Hermione, and leave early for Divination, you'll regret it if you don't." Remus tells his daughter.

"I will." Hermione says and she walks the rest of the distance and hugs her father, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Hermione, more than anything." Remus tells his daughter as he returns the hug and places a kiss of her head, "You better go."

"Right, bye." Hermione says heading to the door, but she pauses and turns back around, "Good luck with your first class, Professor." Hermione says with a smile, one that Remus returns before she leaves the room.

* * *

For Hermione the rest of the day didn't go as well as the conversation with her father, in fact apart from a rather enjoyable Athermancy lesson, and A Transfiguration lesson on Animagus that made Hermione listened to in interest, the rest of the day, in Hermione's opinion, was horrible.

Not only did she have to get used to using the Time Turner, but by lunch she wasn't talking to Ron after a difference in opinion about Divination, and even though Care of Magical creatures started out great Malfoy ruined it for everyone by insulting a Hippogriff even though Hagrid warned him not to, and ended up in the hospital wing himself.

It is after dinner and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville are all up in the Gryffindor common room attempting to do their homework, but instead of being able to focus they are constantly looking out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window." Harry suddenly says.

"If we hurried we could go down and see him. It's still quite early." Ron comments after looking at his watch.

"I don't know." Neville says slowly, briefly looking at Harry and Hermione.

"We're allowed to walk across the grounds." Hermione says.

"He hasn't gotten past the Dementors yet, has he?" Harry asks and Neville realises that they are right.

So, they put their things away and head out the portrait hole, all four of them being glad that they met no one on their way down to the front doors, as they're not entirely sure that they are supposed to be out.

Once the four of them get to Hagrid's hut they knock and Hagrid's voice growls,

"C'min." Hagrid says and as soon as they walk in it becomes clear to the foursome that he has been drinking, a lot, as there is a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him.

"'Spect it's a record." Hagrid says, once he recognizes him, something which took him a bit of time, "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid." Hermione gasps.

"Not yet." Hagrid answers, sounding miserable as he takes a huge gulp of whatever is in the tankard, "But it's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy."

"How is he?" Ron asks as they all sit down.

"It wasn't serious was it?" Neville asks.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him the best she could," Hagrid says, "But he's sayin' it's still agony, covered in bandages, moanin."

"He's faking it." Harry and Neville say together, "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year."

"And she's fixed worse injuries that I've had." Neville adds.

"Exactly. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth." Harry adds.

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course." Hagrid says, sounding miserable, "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later, one folbberworms or summat. Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid." Hermione says, feeling a surge of anger at her cousin.

"We're witnesses." Neville says.

"You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened." Harry says.

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up." Ron says.

"We will." Neville adds and Hagrid starts to cry as he pulls Harry, Ron and Neville into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid." Hermione says, sounding firm as she takes the tankard from the table and goes outside to empty it.

"Ah, maybe she's right." Hagrid says, letting go of the three boys, heaving himself out of the chair before following Hermione outside.

"What's he done?" Harry asks, sounding worried, as Hermione walks back in a minute later with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel." Hermione reveals as she puts the tankard away.

About a minute later Hagrid walks back in, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes as he comes in.

"That's better." He comments, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all, "Listen, it was good of yeh to come an' see me, I really…." Hagrid says, before he suddenly stops dead, staring at Harry and Hermione like he's only just realised that they were there.

"WHA D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" Hagrid roars, so suddenly that they jump about a foot in the air, "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY? HERMIONE? AN YOU TWO LETTIN THEM." Hagrid says before he strides over and grabs both Harry and Hermione and pulls them out of the door.

"C'mom." Hagrid says angrily, "I'm talking yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that! And if you do I'll tell yeh Papa." Hagrid says, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange frowns.

* * *

**September 4** **th** **1993**

In the days that follow the first day of semester the school constantly talks about two things, what happened to Malfoy and Sirius Black, as the ladder of which is far from pleasant conversation it starts to get too much for Hermione as she is still not sure what to think about her Dad, and adding to that the strain of using the Time Turner, causes Hermione to seriously need a break from everything by Saturday.

So, getting up early than everyone else Hermione packs her homework, and a couple of extra books, into her bag, and then sneaks into the boy's dorm to leave a note by Harry's bed before heading down to spend the day by her tree.

* * *

As he found Hermione's note by his bed Harry isn't worried when Hermione doesn't show up at breakfast and instead he, Ron and Neville enjoy breakfast together.

"Did Hermione say whether she wanted to be alone today?" Neville asks Harry curious as they leave the great hall as he knows that sometimes Hermione likes a bit of time alone, and other times she doesn't mind if they join her.

"Alone." Harry answers and both Neville and Ron nod.

"Harry." A voice says and the trio turn to see Remus, and right away Harry and Neville notice that he looks worried, even though he is trying to hide it.

"Professor." Harry says, forcing himself to say that rather than Remus, walking up to him, "Hermione's fine." He assures Remus once he is close enough to be able to speak in a low voice.

"Where is she? Why wasn't she at breakfast?" he asks.

"She's out at her tree." Harry explains.

"He tree?" Remus asks, confused.

"Um, it's a tree on the grounds, not that far from the Womping Willow actually, she spends time there when she needs time alone, or just needs a break from lying." Harry explains.

"Thank you." Remus says before heading to the doors and Harry goes to catch up with Ron and Neville.

* * *

Wondering why his daughter would choose near the Womping Willow, when she knows how dangerous it is, as a place to go Remus makes his way towards the place he hates soo much and as he gets closer he sees his daughter sitting, leaning against a tree, only just out of the distance of the Willow's branches.

"Hermione." Remus says as he approaches.

"Papa." Hermione says surprised, "I mean…"

"It's okay, no one's around." Remus tells his daughter, "What are you doing out here?" he asks as he sits down next to his daughter.

"I needed a break." Hermione admits.

"Why would you chose hear of all places?" Remus asks, sounding surprised as honestly he doesn't like the idea of Hermione being so close to the willow.

"I came out here first year. I wanted to see the place that caused you so much pain, and I found this place relaxing. I come out here when I need to be alone, when I need a break from lying." Hermione reveals.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione lies.

"Yes, something is." Remus tells his daughter, "Your eyes give you away, Hermione, they always have." Remus tells his daughter as they are currently more grey than brown, just like they always are when she's feeling strong emotion, "What's wrong?" he asks in a kind voice, worried for his daughter.

"Everyone's talking about Dad." Hermione reveals, "And I still don't know what to think." She admits, "I think he was telling me the truth, but there's no proof, and it doesn't explain why he still blames himself." Hermione admits, looking confused, "I just don't know what to think, or feel." Hermine admits, looking upset.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Remus says, hating that he doesn't really know what to say but despite that he tries anyway, "I know everything is confusing right now, and that's not fair to you. I can't tell you what to think about your Dad, because I don't even know myself. Just…. Don't listen to what the other students are saying, and remember that even with everything he might have done your Dad loves you." Remus tells Hermione.

"I don't know if that helps right now." Hermione admits.

"I know." Remus admits, "You know Albus gave me chocolate as a welcome to Hogwarts present." Remus tells his daughter, though in truth Albus also gave him a bottle of firewhskey, "Why don't you come to my rooms and we can share it, you can have your space in a warmer place. What do you think?" he asks.

"That sounds good." Hermione admits and the two of them get up and head back into the castle.

* * *

Many, many hours later Hermione has fallen asleep on the couch in Remus's quarters and as he really doesn't want to wake her Remus walks over to the fireplace.

"Minerva McGonagall's office." Remus says, making a floo call.

"Remus, is there a problem?" Minerva asks as Remus looks around the office to make sure that she is alone.

"Hermione's fallen asleep in my rooms and I really don't want to wake her." Remus reveals, "Can you come up with a cover as to why she won't be in her dorm and alert Harry, Neville and Ron so they don't worry?"

"Of course." Minerva answers.

"Thank you." Remus says before pulling out of the fire.

Once he ends the call Remus walks over to his daughter and being as careful as possible as he really doesn't want to wake her, Remus picks up his daughter and carries her into the second bedroom he has in his quarters where he puts his daughter in one of the two beds and tucks her in, like he's done so many times before.

"I'm sorry that things are so hard for you." Remus says, placing a kiss on Hermione's head before heading out of the room.

Once he is in the lounge room Remus walks over to the desk that is in his rooms and opens the top draw, and starts to search through the draw until he finds an old, crumpled photo that he unfolds, a photo of Sirius from just before they graduated Hogwarts, looking so young, so carefree, so happy.

"Where are you?" Remus asks the photo, "Are you coming here? Will we see you again? Will you tell us the truth? Can we be a family?" he asks, a tear coming to his eye, "God, Sirius. Why does missing you hurt much more now?" he asks, not understanding it he's spent twelve years missing Sirius and yet ever since Sirius escaped Azkaban missing him hurts so much more.

* * *

Closer to Hogwarts than people would believe, though further away than he would like, Sirius Is hidden in his human form eating food that he stole as Padfoot. As he eats Sirius pulls out one of the two newspaper clipping he carries around with him at all times, the one that is announcing Remus as the New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, completely with a picture.

"You're not looking out for yourself, you need to do better Moony, our Princess needs you." Sirius says to the picture, "I need you." He adds quietly, "I miss you, so much. Do you miss me? Do you hate me?" he asks the photo, knowing that he may never get a straight answer about that as he isn't sure if he's going to reach out for Remus, he doesn't know if it would do anything other than hurt his mate if he did.

For a few minutes Sirius stares at the photo as he finishes his food. Once he finishes the food Sirius forces himself to folds the clipping up and puts it back in his pocket, before he turns back into Padfoot and continues his journey.

* * *

**September 9** **th** **1993**

It has been five days since Hermione sent a night in her Papa's rooms and ever since then she has been doing her best to ignore people when they talk about Sirius, not giving an opinion when people nearby are talking about him.

It is Thursday's double potions a lesson that makes Harry, Hermione and Neville all feel that they would prefer torture. It is also the lesson where Malfoy decided to make his return and sit down between Hermione and Neville who are working on one side of the table and Harry and Ron who are working on the other, in the position that puts him in the middle of Hermione and Harry.

Within a few seconds it becomes clear exactly why Malfoy chose that particular place to work as he gets both Ron and Harry to do his work, using his fake injury as excuse.

Even though she is attempting to help Neville Hermione feel the common feeling of anger at her cousin and she is about to say something to him when she notices Snape walking towards them.

"Just breath, ignore what he says." Hermione whispers to her friend as Snape looks into the potion and frowns.

"Orange, Longbottom." Snape says as he ladles some of the potion up and then splashes it back into the cauldron, so that everyone can see, "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anyone penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

"Leave him alone." Hermione says angrily.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape says, before continuing to speak as if there had been no interruption, "Didn't you hear me say, quiet clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" Snape asks angrily as Neville starts to tremble, looking close to tears.

"I could help him, Sir." Hermione says, "Show him how to put it right." Hermione offers.

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger." Snape says, coldly, giving her the look of loathing that she is all too familiar with.

"I wasn't showing off; I was offering help." Hermione says, not letting the glare phase her.

"And that's another five points." Snape informs her, "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." Snape says before moving away.

"Help me." Neville whispers to Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione says with a reassuring smile and she starts to hiss the right directions to him.

"Hey, Harry." Seamus says from the other end of the table, "Have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning, they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville ask together, as Malfoy starts to listen in interest.

"Not too far from here." Seamus reveals, looking excited, "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone." Seamus reveals, and even though she knows she shouldn't Hermione feels a bit of relief at that.

"Not too far from here…." Ron repeated, looking between Harry and Hermione with a significant look.

"What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?" Ron asks and looking between Harry and Hermione he tries to decide which to taunt before finally deciding on Hermione.

"You going to try and find him, Granger, meet up with dear old dad?" Malfoy asks, his voice barely above a whisper, "Of course he would probably rip your head off, but that could be a good thing." Malfoy says with a look of glee.

"I don't know Malfoy, maybe you should watch out. You know what family means to the Black's, I can't see my Dear Old Dad being too happy with someone who threatens his daughter, especially if that person's my cousin." Hermione responds, her voice a whisper too as she forces herself not to listen to Malfoy's words.

Malfoy once more glares at Hermione at that before his eyes glisten with joy as he realises another come back, "Does your Pal know what your Daddy did?" Malfoy asks then turns to Harry, "Do you Potter? You thinking about trying to catch Black single handed?" Malfoy says.

"Yeah, that's right." Harry says while looking at Hermione who is hissing instructions to Neville, giving her a look that says he doesn't mean what he is saying.

"Ohh, that's going to cause some trouble in paradise. Although you really shouldn't feel bad considering who she is," Malfoy says with a smirk before turning to Hermione, "After all she's just a traitor, like father like daughter." Malfoy says with a grin and getting annoyed Hermione picks up the most disgusting ingredients off the table picks them up, then after checking Snape is distracted, walks over to Malfoy, where she squishes them into his hair.

"I am nothing like my father." Hermione hisses at him, her voice only being loud enough for him to hear, "And unless you'd like your pals to know about the blood we share you're going to stop talking about him, and the things he's done."

"Everyone will know about you then, about who you really are." Malfoy hisses back.

"You'll care more than me, Dear Cousin." Hermione tells him and Malfoy knows that she is completely right, "Have a good day." Hermione says with a forced smile before walking back over to Neville.

"SIR!" Malfoy yells, "Granger just put potion ingredients in my hair, for no reason!" he admits, putting an upset voice on, as the Gryffindor's have to fight not to laugh.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and two detentions for you Granger." Snape informs her, "Mr Malfoy you're excused from the rest of class so that you can clean yourself up." He says and with a smirk Malfoy gets up and leaves.

"What was that about?" Ron asks Harry in a whisper as he would never think that Hermione would do something like that.

"Doesn't matter." Harry says as he looks worriedly at Hermione has he heard enough of the conversation to know how it would have affected her.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's." Snape says as Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

As everyone else works to clean up Neville sweats and stirs his potion feverishly as Hermione, not letting Malfoy's words cause her to let down her friend, continues to mutter instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth; doing so in a way that Snape won't notice.

After a little while the end of the lesson gets closer and Snape walks over to Neville who is cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather round." Snape says, his black eyes glittering, "And watch what happens to Longbottom's toad." Snape says, his voice almost having joy to it at the possibility of what is going to happen to the toad "If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." Snape says and as he does the Gryffindors watch in fear while the Slytherin's look excited.

Once he speaks Snape picks up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dips a small spoon into Neville's potion, which is now green, and then, he trickles a few drops down Trevor's throat.

For a moment there is hushed silence, during which Trevor gulps and then there is a small pop and Trevor the tadpole is wriggling in Snape's palm.

Upon seeing that the Gryffindor's burst into applause and Snape, looking sour, pulls a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, pours a few drop onto Trevor, causing him to suddenly re-appear, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape says, causing all the smiles to be wiped off everyone's faces, "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger, see me at six for your detention. Class dismissed." Snape says and everyone walks out, the Gryffindor's looking far from happy.

"Hermione, what you did to Malfoy was awesome." Seamus tells her as they leave.

"I'm glad you thought so." Hermione says, not looking forward to explaining why she has two detentions to her Father as she slips into a deserted corridor and pulls the time turner from under her robes and turns it back once, not to take back what she did, but to attended another class.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So, because I am having a hard time deciding between a few options, though I definitely know what I'm not doing, I was wondering what people's opinions of parings are for Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron, just so I can get an idea of what people would like.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**September 9** **th** **1993**

After what only feels like a few minutes to the others, but to Hermione is over an hour, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville have lunch together before heading to class early as it is time for their first lesson with Remus.

As they get to the class Hermione leads the others to the front and they sit in the front row, Hermione hoping that the class like her father's teaching. Usurpingly the foursome are the first ones to class, even beating Remus, and as the rest of the class files in and pulls out their books, quills and parchment Remus still doesn't arrive, causing Hermione to be surprised as her father isn't often late.

A few minutes after the rest of the class joins them Remus walks in and places his tatty briefcase on the teaches desk, smiling at the students and Hermione realises that he looks glad to see her, Harry, Neville and Ron in the front row.

"Good afternoon." Remus greats, "Would you please put all your books back into your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." Remus reveals and he class does as asked, exchanging curious looks as they do as it is clear that they're remembering the shambles that was the practical lesson with Lockhart the year before.

"Right then." Remus says once everyone is ready, "If you'd follow me." He says, and puzzled, but interested the class gets up and follows Remus out of the classroom.

"Any idea what's going on?" Ron whispers to Harry and Hermione.

"None." The respond, both of them interested in seeing what Remus is going to do.

Leading them out of the class room Remus leads them along a deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they see is Peeves the Poltergeist, who is floating upside down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with Chewing gum.

As they have both heard more than enough stories to know that Remus knows how to handle Peeves, and been given a few tips on how to do that themselves, Harry and Hermione exchange grins, both looking forward to what Remus is going to do.

Once Remus is about two feet away from Peeves he finally looks up, wiggles his curly-toed feet and breaks into song;

"Loony, loopy Lupin." Peeves sings, "Loony, loopy Lupin, Loony, loopy Lupin."

In a second it becomes clear to Harry and Hermione that the class is shocked by Peeve's treatment, as he usually shows some level of respect to teaches, and they all quickly turn to Remus to see how he would take Peeves treatment, but to the surprise of everyone but Hermione, Harry and Neville, including Ron, he is still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves." Remus says, pleasantly, "Mr Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Remus says and Peeves pays no attention to Remus's words, all he does is blow a loud wet raspberry.

Knowing what he has to do Remus gives a small sigh and takes out is wand, "This is a useful little spell," Remus informs the class over his shoulder "Please watch closely." Remus says before raising his wand to shoulder height and saying, "Waddiwasi!" as he points it to Peeves.

With a force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shoots out of the keyhole and straight down Peeve's left nostril; causing him to whirl upright and zoom away, cursing Remus with words that he is pretty sure James and Sirius taught the poltergeist.

"Cool, Sir." Dean says in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean." Remus says as he puts his wand away again, "Shall we proceed?" he says and the class sets off again, looking at Remus with increased respect as they go, something which makes Hermione, and Harry and Neville, very happy.

"Hermione, your Papa is awesome." Ron informs her, in a whisper, it being clear that he believes that.

"I know." Hermione responds as Remus leads them down another corridor before stopping, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please." Remus says opening it and standing back and the class enters. As they do Hermione gives her Papa a half smile.

"Oh no." Hermione mutters to Harry when she notices Snape in the staff room, him being the only person who is.

"Oh no is right." Harry whisper back, not seeing this ending well.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." Snape says with a nasty sneer a she walks past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turns on his heel, looks at Remus and says,

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you no to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear. Though of course she may be too busy earning herself detentions to do that." Snape says, causing Neville to go scarlet and Harry and Hermione to glare at Snape.

Forcing down a frown Remus's eyebrows raise at that and he gives his daughter a brief look, "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of this operation." Remus says "I'm sure he will perform it admirably." He comments, causing Neville's face to go even redder and Snape's lip to curl before he leaves, closing the door with a snap.

"Now, then." Remus says beckoning the class towards the end of the room, where there is nothing but an old wardrobe. As Remus goes to stand next to it, the wardrobe gives a sudden wobble banging off the wall "Nothing to worry about." Remus says, sounding clam as a few people jump backwards in alarm, "There's a Boggart in there." He explains.

Hearing that most people in the room seem to find that that is something to worry about, Neville gives Remus a look of pure terror as Seamus eyes the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces." Remus explains, "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I've ever met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock." He explains, "This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to me to give my third years some practice." Remus explains.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what is a Boggart?" Remus asks the class, and to the surprise of no one Hermione puts up her hand, "Hermione?" Remus asks his daughter.

"It's a shape-shifter." Hermione answers, "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most." Hermione quotes.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Remus says, with a smile, one that Hermione can bride below.

"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has no yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." Remus explains, choosing to ignore Neville's splutter of terror as he knows that Neville will do well, "This means that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Remus asks curious, as Hermione continues to bobble up and down on the balls of her feet, with her hand in the air.

"Er, because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry guesses.

"Precisely." Remus answers, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." Remus explains, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks, both wondering which of their fathers Remus is talking about, "The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mid. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing." Remus tells the class. "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please, Riddikulus."

"Riddiulus." The class says together.

"Good." Remus says, "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." Remus says, smiling at the boy who Remus has watched grow up.

The wardrobe shakes again, though not as much as Neville, who walks forward as though he is heading to the gallows.

"Right, Neville." Remus says, giving him a supportive smile, "First thing first: what would you say is this thing that frightens you the most?" he asks Remus moves his lips but no noise comes out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Remus says, sounding cheerful, causing Neville to look around the room, to look towards Hermione for help, before finally saying, "Professor Snape." In barely above a whisper.

Hearing that most of the class laugh, Hermione and Harry frown, Neville grins apologetically, and Remus looks thoughtful.

"Professor Snape, hmmm, Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Remus asks, making It seem like a question as he's not supposed to know that.

"Er, yes." Neville says, not understanding what Remus is doing, "But, I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville explains, knowing that Remus should know that.

"No, no, you misunderstand me." Remus says, now smiling as he gets an idea, "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" he asks causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks as they both know what Augusta usually wears and can't see where Remus would be going with this.

Hearing the question Neville looks surprised as he knows that Remus knows the answer but he explains anyway, "Well, always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress, green, normally, and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." Neville explains.

"And a handbag?" Remus prompts.

"A big one."

"Right then." Remus says, "Can you picture these close very clearly, Neville? Can you see him in your mind's eye?" he asks.

"Yes." Neville says, sounding uncertain as he can't imagine where Remus would be going with this.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape." Remus explains, "And you will raise your wand, thus, and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress with that big red handbag." Remus explains to Neville, causing the class to laugh and the wardrobe to wobble more violently, "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn." Remus says, "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most and imagine how you might force it to look comical." Remus says.

"What scares me the most?" Hermione asks herself and in less than a second the answer comes to her, "Papa dying." She says, "Papa killing himself on a full moon." She realises more specifically, "But how can I make that comical?" she asks herself and even though she tries to think of it Hermione realises that there may not be any way to do that.

"Everyone ready?" Remus asks about a minute later, but as she looks around the room Hermione realises that with the exception of Harry, everyone else looks ready as they are nodding and rolling up their sleeves, so she really doesn't want to ask for more time.

"Neville, we're going to back away." Remus says, "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward. Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot….."

At Remus's words everyone retreats, backs against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. Even though Neville is pale and frightened he pushes up his sleeves of his robes and is holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville." Remus says, as he points his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe, "One, two, three, now!" Remus says and a jet of sparks shoot from the end of Remus's wand and hits the doorknob and as it does the wardrobe bursts open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape steps out his eyes flashing at Neville.

As Snape walks out Neville backs away, raising his wand as he mouths wordlessly. Baring down upon him reaching inside his robes.

"R….r…..riddikulus." Neville squeaks and as he does there is a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbles, he is wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering ha topped with a moth-eaten vulture, swinging a huge crimson handbag.

Suddenly there is a roar of laughter, causing the Boggart to pause, confused and Remus shouts, "Parvati! Forward." And she steps forward.

As she does Snape rounds on her, there is another crack and where he stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; it's sightless face is looking at Parvati and it begins to walk towards her, very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising,

"Riddikulus." Parvati yells and a bandage unravels at the mummy's feet; it becomes entangled, it's face falls forward, and its head rolls off.

"Seamus!" Remus calls and Seamus darts past Parvati and Crack! Where the Mummy has been is a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face, a banshee. She opens her mouth wide and an unearthly sound fills the room, a long wailing shriek that makes the hair on Harry's head stand on end 'Riddikulus' Seamus shouts and the banshee makes a rasping noise and clutches her throat, her voice is gone.

Crack! The banshee turns into a rat, which chases its tail in a circle, then, crack! It becomes a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhes before, crack, and it becomes a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused." Remus shouts, "We're getting there! Dean!" he says and dean hurries forward. CRACK! The eyeball becomes a severed hand, which flips over and begins to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus." Dean yells and there is a snap and the hand becomes trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you're next." Remus says and Ron leaps forward. CRACK. Quite a few people scream as a giant spider six feet tall and covered in hair, starts to advance on Ron, clicking it's pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then,

"Riddikulus." Ron yells and the spider's leg vanish it rolls over and over; Lavender Brown squeals and runs out of it's way causing it to come to a halt at Harry's feet. He raises his wand, ready, but,

"HERE!" Remus shouts, hurrying forward. CRACK! And the legless spider vanishes. For a second, everyone looks around, trying to see where it was. Then they see a silver-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, knowing exactly what it is Hermione tenses, hoping that no one else realises.

"Riddikulus." Remus says, almost lazily, crack.

"Forward, Neville, finish him off!" Remus says as the Boggart lands on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape is back and this time Neville charges forward, looking determined.

"Riddikulus." He shouts and they have a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville lets out a great, "Ha" of laughter, and the Boggart explodes, bursting into thousand tiny wisps of smoke and then he is gone.

"Excellent." Remus cries as the class breaks into applause, "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone. Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart, ten to Neville as he did it twice, and five each to Harry and Hermione."

"But I didn't do anything." Harry objects, and seeing the look on his face Remus makes a note to talk to Harry at some point about why he didn't let him face the Boggart.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry." Remus says, lightly, "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me, to be handed in on Monday that will be all." Remus says and the class starts to leave, "Hold on, Hermione, I'd like quick word." Remus says and Hermione stops walking why the rest of the class leave Harry being sure to close the door behind him.

"May be too busy earning herself detentions to do that?" Remus asks his daughter, "What happened in potions today?" he asks her curious.

"Gryffindor lost thirty points and I got two detentions." Hermione explains to her father, looking a little guilty.

"Why?" Remus asks with a sigh.

"Trying to stop Snape from bullying Neville, helping Neville and….. putting potion ingredients in Malfoy's hair." Hermione explains, "That's also what I got the detentions for." Hermione admits and Remus takes a deep breath, before running his hand through his hair.

"Hermione, why did you put potion ingredients in Malfoy's hair?" Remus asks, keeping his voice calm and without judgement.

"He was talking about Dad, and Harry, and Me, I just couldn't take it." Hermione admits.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry." Remus tells his daughter, hating that things are so hard for her, "If he keeps it up come tell me, I'll deal with it."

"No, I can't! Papa if I go running to my Father just because Malfoy's making things difficult. If I did I'd be him." Hermione tells her Papa, "I can handle Malfoy, he's not going to be a problem, and not because of what I did, but because I did what I said. It's will be okay, Papa." Hermione explains to her father.

"Okay." Remus says, understanding his daughter's reasons, "I do want you to come to me if it gets too much." Remus explains.

"I will."

"When's your first detention?"

"Six."

"Okay, you better go and collect your stuff and have some dinner." Remus tells his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod, "It was a great lesson, Professor." Hermione says with a smile before she hurries out of the room.

As she wants to catch up with the others Hermione runs from the staff room and she gets there just in time to hear Lavender ask.

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of Crystal Balls?"

"Maybe he didn't like divination." Hermione suggests, wanting to distract people from realising what it really was, and Lavender looks insulted at the mere thought of someone not liking Divination.

"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" Ron asks, sounding excited.

"It really was." Hermione says with a proud smile, "It could have been interesting to face the Boggart." Hermione comments, although she still has no idea what she would have done.

"What would it have been for you?" Ron asks, trying not to laugh, "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?" he asks.

"No." Hermione answers, simply.

"Hey, Hermione, you know you look a lot like Professor Lupin." Dean comments, causing Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron to all tense.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that." Hermione says, trying to cover in the best way she can.

"It's just something I noticed." Dean comments as the group arrives back at the classroom to collect their stuff, Hermione hoping she can distract everyone from asking too many questions about either Remus's boggart or why Hermione looks a lot like their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

* * *

As she knows better than risking even the possibility of being late to a detention with Snape Hermione arrives at Snape's office several minutes early.

"Miss Granger, I'd be hoping for a bit longer than a week before I was granted the misfortune of your company." Snape comments, upon seeing Hermione.

"Well, you know, you only have yourself to blame. You're the one who keeps giving me detention." Hermione comments.

"And that's another five points." Snape tells her, walking towards her, "Be warned, the fact that your father is here changes nothing, you will get no special treatment and If I get the hint I that you are I will rectify it. The fact that your other father is out also doesn't change anything, though if I find out you know anything about where he is or what he is doing you'll get a lot more than detention." Snape says angrily.

"Why would I not say anything if I knew? He betrayed my Godparents, killed people." Hermione says, sounding angry, focusing on the anger she felt before she had doubts, and for a second something Hermione can't explain flashes in Snape's eyes.

"Tonight you're going to sort through the animal parts, sorting fresh from expired." Snape reveals.

"Let me guess, without gloves?" Hermione ask.

"Get to work." Snape says Hermione does just that.

* * *

One more Hermione finds herself being in Snape's office handling disgusting things until just before curfew so once more, something she has done before, Hermione has to run back towards the Common Room and as she gets closer Hermione realises that she isn't going to get to the Common Room in time Hermione turns down to a corridor and runs towards her father's office.

"Hermione?" Remus asks from his desk when Hermione runs in.

"Hi, sorry, but It's curfew and thanks to Snape I'm not going make it back to the common room without being caught by Filch." Hermione explains, "Which is what Snape is hoping for."

"Does he always keep you until curfew?" Remus asks with a frown.

"All the time." Hermione confirms, "And worse of all I'm running with dead animal parts on my hands." Hermione explains, pulling a face as what Snape makes her do is never pleasant.

"Go use my bathroom to clean up and then I'll walk you up to the tower." Remus tells his daughter, "That way you can't get in trouble from Filch."

"Thanks, Papa." Hermione says, heading to the other door.

"Damn it, Severus." Remus mutters to himself as he watches his daughter going, trying to figure out if there is way to make up for the way Snape treats his daughter without making him treat her worse.

* * *

**September 19** **th** **1993**

It has been ten days since Remus got Neville to turn a boggart into Snape with his grandmother's clothes on and ever since Snape has been treating both Hermione and Neville worse than ever.

It is Hermione's fourteenth birthday and because of that Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville are in Remus's room celebrating It.

" _Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday Dear Hermione,_

_Happy birthday to you."_ Remus, Harry, Neville and Ron sing,

"Hip, hip." Remus says.

"Hooray." Harry, Neville and Ron say.

"Hip, hip."

"Hooray."

"Hip, hip."

"Hooray."

They all yell and then Hermione blows out the candles on the large chocolate cake that has, _'Happy Birthday, Hermione'_ and fourteen candles on the top.

"Thank you, Papa." Hermione says, and Remus bends down and places a kiss on his daughter's head, "It's double chocolate, right?" Hermione asks.

"Triple chocolate actually." Remus corrects causing Hermione to smile, "Here, cut the first piece." Remus tells his daughter, handing her the knife.

"Okay." Hermione says and she starts to cut the pieces.

A few minutes later Hermione has cut the pieces and the group are all eating them, all of them sitting around the coffee table in Remus's living area.

"How many pieces do you think you're going to get to enjoy before having to run off to Snape's detention?" Harry asks Hermione curious.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm not going to go to dinner." Hermione comments, causing Remus to frown.

"Detention on your birthday, that sucks." Ron says, looking at Hermione sympathetically, "Especially when Snape didn't even give a reason this time."

"What?" Remus asks shocked, "He didn't?" He asks, looking angry.

"Nope, but that's not surprising. Snape has been so much crueller to Hermione and Neville since the Boggart." Harry says, without even thinking.

"What?" Remus asks, turning to look at them in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"It's okay, Remus." Neville says, trying to be reassuring.

"Has Professor Snape been treating you worse?" Remus asks, looking between Hermione and Neville.

"A little, but it's not your fault, Papa." Hermione tells him.

"Excuse me." Remus says, getting up and heading out of the room.

"PAPA." Hermione calls after him, "Oh this is going to be so bad." She says worried.

"Crap, should we do something?" Harry asks, feeling bad as he is the reason why Remus now knows about Snape's treatment of Neville and Hermione.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Hermione admits, looking worried.

* * *

After leaving his quarters Remus makes his way down to Snape's office where unsurprisingly he finds the potion maker sitting alone.

"Lupin, what do I owe this…... pleasure." Snape says with a sneer.

"You hate me; we both know that, I probably deserve that." Remus admits, "Hermione and Neville, and even Harry, on the other hand don't. Be an adult, Severus, stop taking an old schoolboy's grudge out on innocent children." He says angrily, "Take it out on me!"

"Gladly." Snape says with a sneer, "And Lupin, if you even think about bursting into my office again and tell me how I should behave, you're going to regret it."

"Treat people like a human being and I won't have to." Remus says before turning and leaving.

"LUPIN." Snape once more yells, "We both know that you're the only one of us who isn't human." He says angrily, "Now, get out of my sight and tell your dear daughter that I don't want to see her either." He says and Remus just leaves.

* * *

Up in Remus's quarters Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron are all waiting, all becoming worried, all of them wondering where Remus is and what is going on.

About ten minutes after Remus left the door opens and he one more walks in.

"Papa." Hermione says worried and she rushes forward and hugs her father.

"I'm okay." Remus assures her, "You don't have detention tonight." Remus says to his daughter as they break apart.

"What happened?" Neville asks curious.

"I just reminded Severus of a few things." Remus reveals, "Now, I want you all to keep me informed of the way he treats you all." Remus says, looking at them all individually.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

"Yes, Professor."

The four students respond.

"Now, I believe you have presents to open and cake to eat." Remus tells his daughter, leading her back over to the coffee table with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Hermione says and she sits down on the floor and her Papa sits down next to her.

"This is from me." Neville says handing over a gift.

"Thanks Nev…." Hermione says with a smile and she starts to open her presents, and starts to enjoy the rest of her birthday with her father and her three best friends.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione has opened all her presents and while the others are enjoying themselves Remus and Harry are cleaning up the dishes.

"How are you doing Harry?" Remus asks curious.

"I'm okay." Harry answers, "Remus, why….." he starts to ask.

"Didn't I let you face the Boggart?" Remus asks and Harry nods.

"I was worried it would take the form of Voldemort." Remus reveals, "I thought it would cause people to panic."

"I did think of Voldemort, at first." Harry admits, "But then I remember that day on the train, and The Dementors." He explains.

"Well, I'm impressed." Remus says, causing Harry to look at him, "Harry, that means that what you fear the most is fear, very wise." He explains.

"Remus…." Harry starts to say, but before he can say anymore they hear,

"PAPA, HARRY." Being called by Hermione, "COME ON." She calls.

"We better go join her." Remus says.

"Yeah, we should." Harry confirms and the two of them head back into the lounge area so that they can celebrate Hermione's birthday with her.

* * *

Out on the grounds, just inside the forest a large Black Dog is sitting, staring up at the castle. After doing his best to make sure that he is alone the black dog becomes a man.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Sirius says out loud, wishing that he was there celebrating it with her as he has missed way too many off her birthday's, he's missed way too much of his life and once he deals with The Rat he hopes to be able to try to make it up to her, though he knows that there may be no way for him to do that.

For a few minutes Sirius stares at the castle before turning back into Padfoot and makes himself comfortable, hoping to get a glimpse of his daughter, as he figures out what he is going to do next.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So thank you for the opinions on couples, out of curiosity, I'm not saying that this is what I am going with for sure, but it is what I am leaning towards, would people prefer Hermione/Harry and Neville/Luna or Hermione/Neville and Harry/Luna? Keep in mind that any romance won't really start to fourth year or even fifth.

 **AN2:** MORE SIRIUS IS COMING VERY SOON, I PROMISE AND SO IS DEVIATING FROM CANON IN MAJOR WAYS.

 **AN3** : Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**October 15** **th** **1993**

It has been a month since Hermione's birthday and ever since then Snape has continued to be horrible though Hermione, Harry and Neville have all decided not to inform Remus about that as they don't want to cause a major fight between Remus and Snape, something which the three of them and Ron can tell is close to happening.

It is a Thursday night and everyone in third year and above are very happy about the fact that the first Hogsmeade weekend being announced, or more specially, everyone but Hermione is happy and she is sure that once Harry finds out he won't be either.

"What happened?" Harry asks as he returns from Quidditch practice and walks over to Hermione, Ron and Neville, all of whom are sitting in the best chairs by the fire.

"First Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione says with a frown.

"End of October, Halloween." Ron adds.

"Excellent." Fred, who has followed Harry through the portrait hole, "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of stink pellets." He reveals

Hearing that Harry basically throws himself into the chair next to Hermione.

"I'm sure you two will be able to go next time." Neville tells them, "They're bound to catch him soon. He's already been sighted once."

"Maybe." Hermione mutters, not overly sure whether she wants that.

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade." Ron says, then he lowers his voice, "Go to your Papa, ask him to let you go this time. The next one might not be for ages."

"He won't say yes." Harry says, knowing that.

"Once Remus makes up his mind it's impossible to change it." Neville reveals, knowing that from experience.

"Papa thinks he's desperate enough to try something." Hermione reveals, "Even in Hogsmeade." She says, causing Ron to frown.

"But…." Ron starts to say but before he can Crookshanks leaps onto Hermione's lap with a large, dead spider dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" Ron asks with a scow.

"Cleaver Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" Hermione asks her cat and Crookshanks slowly chews up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed on Ron.

"Just keep him over in there that's all." Ron says, sounding irritable as he turns back to his homework, "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag." He reveals.

For a couple of minutes the group is silent until Crookshanks, without warning, ponces at Ron's bag.

"OY!" Ron yells, seizing his back as Crookshanks sinks four sets of claws deep inside and begins to tear ferociously, "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron yells as he tries to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks just clings on, splitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" Hermione squeals, causing the entire common room to watch and Ron whirls his bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers comes flying out of the top "CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yells as Crookshanks frees himself from the remnants of the bag, springs over the table, and chases after the terrified Scabbers.

As Crookshanks does George makes a lunge for the cat but misses; Scabbers streaks through twenty pairs of legs and shoots beneath an old chest of draws causing Crookshanks to skid to a halt and he crouches low on his bendy legs and starts to make furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Quickly Ron and Hermione hurry over, Hermione grabs Crookshanks around the middle and pulls him away as Ron throws himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulls Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" Ron says, sounding furious, to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her, "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" Hermione says as her voice starts to shake, "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" Ron says as he attempts to persuade a frantically wriggling Scabbers back into his pocket, "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish." Hermione says, impatiently, "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think….."

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" Ron Says, ignoring the people around him who are starting to giggle, "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" Ron says before marching through the common room and out of sight.

"Oh, he's just ridiculous." Hermione says annoyed before heading upstairs too.

"Great, just great." Harry says annoyed, "Looks like they're fighting again." He says to Neville.

"Yep, let's see how long it lasts this time." He comments and both of them exchange looks, both hoping that they don't have to deal with Hermione and Ron fighting for long.

* * *

**October 17** **th** **1993**

It has been two days since Crookshanks tried to kill Scabbers. It is now Saturday and Hermione and Ron still aren't talking. As she needed a break from everything, after telling her Papa where she was going so he doesn't panic, Hermione has headed to out to her tree.

Once she is sitting down Hermione pulls out several books, one is a legitimate homework book while the other is a book that she knows for a fact her Papa would be too happy to know she has as he would know exactly what she is planning.

"Okay, Animagus transformation, how do I start?" Hermione asks herself as she begins to read, and takes notes, putting the book inside the legitimate one so that she can quickly hide it if she hears anyone approach.

Unknown to Hermione in the forest close enough to see her, but far enough not to get caught Sirius is sitting, in his dog form, watching his daughter. As he watches her Sirius smiles to himself as he notices that Hermione looks so much like how Remus used to look when he was studying.

As he is watching her Sirius is seriously tempted to go over to his daughter, and talk to her, but he knows that it is too dangerous, not just for him but her as well, so instead he just watches, tries to memorise the way his daughter looks because he doesn't know how many chances he is going to get to see her.

* * *

For hours Hermione has been sitting reading, studying and she knows what she has to do to start and she also knows that she can do the first two steps without getting caught, even if they'll take some time and require some planning as well, the third one on the other hand is going to be slightly more difficult as she knows that it would be hard to explain and it's very likely that both her Papa and Minerva would realise exactly what she is doing.

Needing a break from her reading and note taking Hermione looks up and it turns out she has perfect timing as she spots Remus, so quickly moving Hermione puts her notes on Animagus transformation and the book back in her bag and pulls out her Defence Homework.

In his hiding place Sirius notices his daughter's actions and he notices Remus approach he can't help but wonder what his daughter could be doing that she doesn't want her other father to know.

As Remus approaches Sirius spends a few seconds staring at him, memorizing the new lines and scars on his face, both of which makes him frown, and yet, to him, Remus is still the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Even though Sirius knows he is far enough that Hermione won't notice he is sure that Remus will and so with one last look at the two people in the world he loves the most Sirius turns and heads deeper into the forest.

"You missed lunch." Remus says as he hands his daughter some food and sits down next to her.

"Guess, I did, I was focusing." Hermione admits, "I've been doing transfiguration this morning and I'm just about to get started on your essay." Hermione reveals, technically not even lying.

"Well, you should eat before working on it." Remus tells his daughter.

"I will." Hermione tells him.

"How are things between you and Ron going?" Remus asks his daughter as she starts to eat.

"He's still mad, which I don't see how he could be, and it's annoying." Hermione comments.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you will make up soon." Remus tells his daughter who just gives a half smile, not overly sure that he believes that, "How's Professor Snape treating you?" Remus asks.

"No worse than last year." Hermione lies, "It's okay, Papa. I can handle it."

"Okay, well if his behaviour gets out of line, tell me." Remus requests.

"I will." Hermione promises and the two of them drift into silence while Hermione eats.

Once Hermione finishes eating Remus heads back to the castle and Hermione works on her Defence essay for a little while before going back to studying how to become an Animagus.

* * *

**October 31** **st** **1993**

It has been two weeks since Hermione started to really put an effort into becoming an Animagus and with everything else she is doing she hasn't been able to do the first step as even with her Time Turner it's something she couldn't find the time for, though her and Ron are talking once more.

It's Halloween morning and even though neither Harry and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade and they are both feeling very depressed they both join Ron and Neville in the Great Hall on Halloween morning.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes." Ron informs Harry and Hermione as they eat breakfast.

"Yeah, loads." Neville says "And plenty of chocolate too." He adds, knowing that that is what Hermione will want the most.

"Don't worry about us." Hermione tells him, trying to make it sound offhanded.

"We'll see you at the feast. You two should have a good time." Neville says and Hermione nods in agreement.

Once they all finish eating Harry and Hermione accompany Neville and Ron to the entrance hall, where Filch is standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every single face, making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter? Granger?" Malfoy, who is standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle yells, "Scared of passing the Dementors?" he yells and Harry and Hermione just exchange looks, ignores him and they head up the marble staircase.

"Papa invited us for tea, said that there is something he wants to show us." Hermione tells Harry in a whisper as they walk upstairs.

"Show us?" Harry asks curious, "What?"

"I'm not sure, he just said that we may find it interesting." Hermione explains and Harry looks interested so they both head up to Remus's office.

"Come in." Remus says when they knock and they both walk in, "Harry, Hermione you're going to find this fascinating." Remus says as they walk in, "I just got a Grindylow for our next lesson."

"Cool." Hermione says, sounding interested.

"Grindylow?" Harry asks, sounding confused.

"Water Demon." Hermione and Remus say together.

"Right." Harry says with a smile knowing that there are always going to be things that Remus and Hermione say that he doesn't completely understand.

"I'll get the tea started." Remus comments, "Sit down, both of you." Remus says and the two of them sit down, "I'm sorry again that you can't go into Hogsmeade." He tells them.

"We know." Harry and Hermione say together as Remus starts to make the tea.

"How are you both going with everything?" Remus asks, curious, "Is Professor Snape still treating you badly?" Remus asks concerned.

"No worse than usual." Hermione answers.

"Remus, you know that you're now everyone's favourite teacher, right?" Harry asks, smiling at that.

"I am?" Remus asks, sounding surprised as he turns back around with the tea which he puts in front of both Hermione and Harry.

"Yep." Harry says, grinning proudly.

"And it's completely deserved." Hermione adds.

"Thank you." Remus tells them, looking amazed.

"What do you think of teaching?" Harry asks curious.

"It's strange being the one dealing with trouble makers instead of causing trouble, but I like it." Remus answers, "I like it a lot." He admits, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange smiles as they are both glad that Remus is so happy.

"So, how are you going with Fred and George?" Hermione asks curious as she images that that is an interesting match up

"We've come to an understanding." Remus admits, smirking a little.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Harry asks curious.

"Probably."

"But you're not going to explain." Hermione realises.

"It may be best that I don't." Remus reveals, not wanting to give either of them any ideas, "So what have your other classes been?" Remus asks and together Harry and Hermione them start to explain, both of them wondering what kind of understanding Fred and George would have come to with Remus.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Hermione and Harry spend time with Remus, only leaving once Snape brings Remus his Wolfsbane potion.

A little while later Harry and Hermione are sitting in the common room when Ron and Neville join them.

"There you go." Ron says as he showers brilliantly coloured sweets into Harry's lap.

"And here." Neville says handing Hermione a pile of chocolate blocks, "I got all your favourite flavours." He tells her.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione say together.

"What's Hogsmeade like?" Harry asks curious.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asks curios.

"Everywhere, almost." Neville says, "We went to Darvish and Banges, Zonko's, the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, the Post office, Honeydukes. They had a new piece of fudge, that's it there." Neville says, pointing to the piece.

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts in the three Broomsticks." Ron explains.

"How was spending the day with Remus?" Neville asks curious.

"Good, really good." Hermione answers.

"Yep." Harry confirms.

"We better get downstairs; the feast will be starting in five minutes." Hermione says and the four of them get up and head downstairs.

* * *

As they haven't spent all day eating sweets Harry and Hermione enjoy the feast more than Ron and Neville, but even with everything they still manage to eat second servings.

All through the feast Hermione looks up at her father as she knows that he doesn't like Halloween, but as far as she can tell he is putting on a brave face as he talks to Flitwick.

As the feast finishes the Hogwarts Ghosts provide them with entertainment in the form of formation gliding and Nearly Headless Nick re-enacting his own blotched beheading.

Harry and Hermione both enjoy their evening so much that even Malfoy making comments at Harry and Hermione can make them feel bad.

Together Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville follow the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to the Gryffindor Tower, but when they reach the corridor that ends with the portrait of the Fat Lady they find it jammed with students.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks, "Why isn't anyone going in?" She as Ron, who is the tallest out of the four tries to peer over everyone's heads to try and see what is going on.

"Let me through, please." Percy's voice says as he comes bustling importantly through the crowd, "What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password, excuse me, I'm Head Boy…" Percy says and a silence falls over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seems to spread down the corridor.

"Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Percy say sand as they can all hear the panic Harry and Hermione exchange worried looks and Neville reaches out and takes Hermione's hand.

"What's going on?" Ginny, who has just arrived, asks.

"We're not sure." Harry answers and a moment later Albus arrives. He sweeps towards the portrait and the Gryffindors squeeze together to let him through, as Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron move closer so that they can see what is going on.

"Oh god." Hermione says, sounding horrified and Neville squeezes Hermione's hand, as the Fat lady has vanished from portrait, which has been slashed so viciously that strips of the canvas now litter the floor and great chunks of it have been torn away completely.

After looking quickly Albus takes one quick look then turns, his eyes somber, to see Remus, Minerva and Snape hurrying towards them, Remus stopping right next to Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron.

"We need to find her." Albus says, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch a once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky." Says a cackling voice belonging to Peeves the Poltergeist who is bobbling over the crowd looking delighted as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Albus asks, his voice calm, and Peeve's grin fades a little, he doesn't dare taunt Albus, instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better his cackle.

"Ashamed, your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, Sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He says, happily, "Poor thing." He adds, sounding unconvinced.

"Did she say who did it?" Albus asks, his voice quiet.

"Oh, yes, Professorhead." Peeves says, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see." Peeves says as he flips over and grins at Albus from between his own legs, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." He says and as soon as he says conversation starts to break out and Remus reaches out and puts his arm Hermione's shoulder, as she stands in shock, having no idea what to think or how to feel.

"To the Great Hall, all of you." Albus says, "Professors, over here." He requests.

"Stick together, go straight to the hall, nowhere else." Remus whispers to Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron before he heads over to Albus.

As they walk down to the Great Hall Harry and Hermione stand shoulder to shoulder and Neville never once let's go of Hermione's hand.

Ten minutes later the Gryffindor's, who are all waiting anxiously, are joined by the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, all of whom are extremely confused.

"The teaches and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle." Albus tells the students as McGonagall and Flitwick close all the doors that lead into the hall, "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here." Albus reveals, "I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately" Albus says, looking at Percy, who is looking immensely proud and important, "Send word with one of the ghosts." He requests and just as he is about to leave the hall he pauses, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…." He says before casually waving his wand which causes all the tables to fly to the edges of the hall, where they stand themselves against the walls and with another wave the floor is covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well." Albus says, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Albus leaves the hall begins to buzz excitedly as the Gryffindor's tell the rest of the school what just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouts, "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes."

"C'mon." Ron says to Harry, Hermione and Neville and while the two boys seize their sleeping bags Hermione doesn't as she is just looking around the hall, looking at all the people who her father has now scared.

"Mione, come on." Neville says, pulling on Hermione's hand and the four of them drag their sleeping bags off to a corner away from everyone.

"Do you think he's still in the castle?" Neville asks, looking worried.

"Dumbledore obviously think so." Ron comments.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know." Neville says as they all climb fully dressed into their sleeping bags, and prop themselves up on their elbows so that they can talk "You know the one night we weren't in the tower."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run." Ron comments, "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here." He comments and hearing that Hermione can't help but frown.

"Mione? What is it?" Harry asks, noticing the action.

"Papa always said how smart Dad is." Hermione says in a whisper "Minnie and Albus have said that too." Hermione reveals, "I don't think he would have tried to get into the common room unless he was sure that what he wanted was in there, especially with how risky it would be to try, he would have been sure about the date." She explains.

"What could he have wanted in an empty common room?" Ron asks, as Neville and Harry exchange confused looks.

"I don't know." Hermione says, looking thoughtful, adding that to the list of questions she has, as all around the hall people start to ask the same question,

"How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate." Says a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably." A Hufflepuff fifth year says.

"He could've flown in." Dean suggests.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione asks, sounding cross.

"Probably." Ron comments, "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know." Hermione explains "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise hat could fool those Dementors." Hermione comments, though she is ignoring the sinking feeling she has that tells her exactly what disguise he is using, "They're guarding ever single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered." Hermione comments, although she can't help but wonder if that is true.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouts, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" He says and once all the candles go out, causing the only light to be coming from the ghosts who are drifting about, talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling which, like the sky outside is scattered with stars.

As she lies Hermione starts to play over what happened over and over again, but as she does one thought keeps coming back to Hermione's mind, that he would have had a reason to choose breaking into the common room, especially with how much of a risk it would be, but like Ron asked, what could he want in an empty common room?

* * *

As Hermione is lying in a sleeping bag, trying to make sense of her father's actions Remus is searching the castle while attempting to do the same thing.

Like Hermione Remus has realised that there is something odd about Sirius's actions, but he can't quiet put his finger on what, and so, he just continues to look through the castle, searching the places that he knows Sirius is likely to go, though honestly, Remus isn't too sure whether he even wants to find Sirius, at least not when he won't get a chance to talk to him.

* * *

Hours later, at about three am, many of the students have fallen asleep, but Hermione hasn't and neither has Harry, Neville or Ron, Albus comes into the hall.

Seeing him Hermione watches his actions and Hermione sees him searching for Percy, who has been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking.

As Percy is only a short way away from Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron the four of them quickly pretend to be asleep as Albus's footsteps draw nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy asks, his voice a whisper, causing Hermione to tense as she honestly doesn't know what answer she wants to hear.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, Sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked." Albus explains and Hermione tenses at that and has to fight a gasp as she doesn't want to be caught, "She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her." Albus explains and as he does Hermione hears the door to the hall creak open again and once more hears more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" Snape's voice asks, causing Hermione to force herself to remain still while listening hard, "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger." Albus admits.

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Snape asks and as he does Hermione lifts her head to free her other ear while she opens her eyes slightly, which allows her to see Harry doing the same thing.

"Many Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next." Albus admits.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before... ah… the start of term?" Snape, who is barley opening his lips, seemingly in an effort to block Percy out of the conversation, asks.

"I do, Severus." Albus says, in a tone of voice that Hermione recognizes as a warning tone.

"It seems, almost impossible, that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed….." Severus starts to say, causing Hermione to feel a surge of anger as she realises who he is talking about.

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black to enter it." Albus says, making it clear that the subject is closed, "I must go down to the Dementors." Albus says, "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, Sir?" Percy asks.

"Oh yes." Albus says, his voice cold, "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the Threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster." Albus explains and as Percy looks embarrassed Albus leave the hall, for a few seconds Snape watches the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face then he too leaves.

Looking sideways Hermione looks a Harry and Neville, and is able to make out Ron too, all three of them have their eyes open,

"What was that about?" Ron mouths.

"Don't ask." Hermione mouths back before turning away from her three friends, all of whom exchange looks.

As she faces away from her friends Hermione forces down the anger at Snape she is feeling as she knows that he is trying to blame her Papa for what happened, which isn't fair. While forcing down her anger Hermione also tries to figure out how she is feeling, "What were you doing, Dad?" Hermione thinks to herself as no matter how many times she goes back to it she just keeps thinking that there is something that she doesn't know as from everything she knows her father is too smart to get the date wrong, especially considering what day it is, which means he wanted the common room empty, but why?

* * *

**November 1** **st** **1994**

The next morning, which is only a few hours later, Gryffindors are allowed back in the tower, but instead of joining the others back to the tower Harry and Hermione have headed straight to Remus's office.

"Hermione, Harry come in, close the door behind you." Remus, looking like he has had no sleep, "Are you both okay?" Remus asks the pair as they approach him.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

They two of them say and Remus pulls them both in for a hug at the same time.

"What happened last night?" Hermione asks, once they break apart.

"We searched the entire castle, didn't find him, not surprising when you consider the fact that Sirius knows this place better than every trencher." Remus comments, it not being clear to either Harry or Hermione whether he is including himself in that.

"Where do you think he went?" Harry asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Remus admits, "He could have gone anywhere, but chances are he got out of the castle as quickly as possible." He explains to the two, "Now, there are going to be a lot of different rules put into place, security is going to get tighter."

"I kind of figured that." Harry admits.

"And because of that, Hermione, you're not going to be able to study out by your tree anymore, so come to my quarters when you need a break, and Harry, Minerva's likely going to talk to you about Quidditch practice." Remus explains.

"I'll still be able to play, won't I?" Harry asks, looking upset as loves Quidditch.

"I can't say for sure, but likely Madam Hooch is going to supervise."

"You think Dad's still on the grounds don't you?" Hermione asks, looking a little annoyed that she can't study by her tree.

"I think he didn't get what he came for, so it's likely." Remus admits.

"What do you think he came for?" Harry asks, sounding curious.

"I wish I knew." Remus admits, "I don't know what's going on in Sirius's head, I don't know what he's doing, what he's thinking, or what he's up to." Remus admits as he has been trying to make sense of Sirius's actions and they just don't make sense.

"We overheard something last night." Hermione reveals.

"Were you purposely trying to when you did?" Remus asks, looking between them.

"Maybe." Harry and Hermione answer, both looking sheepish.

"What did you hear?" Remus asks curious.

"Snape's trying to blame you for Dad's break in." Hermione reveals.

"I know; he's made no secret of that." Remus reveals, "It's okay." he says, with a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" Harry asks, looking concerned.

"Positive." Remus answers, "Now, you two need to keep your eyes open, keep your wands on you and come to me if you notice anything unusual." Remus says, looking between the pair.

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

"Good, now don't you two have a Sunday to enjoy?" Remus asks.

"Yeah, guess we do." Harry realises.

"See you, Papa." Hermione responds and the two of them walk out of the office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Harry and Hermione are making their way back to the Gryffindor tower, and as they do Harry notices that Hermione is distracted and so he pulls her into an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" Harry asks, once the door is closed and he is sure that they are alone.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Hermione says as she starts to pace, "There is no way Dad would have forgotten the date, not yesterday's, not with what it means. He would have only tried to break into the empty tower if that's what he wanted, but like Ron said 'why would he have wanted to break into an empty tower?'" Hermione says, as she continues to pace, "Why would he have talked to me three months ago considering how risky it is? Why does he blame himself if he didn't betray your parents? Why was he saying 'I need to protect her?' over and over again? Who's the he that he thinks is here?" Hermione asks, not expecting an answer, "It's like it's a puzzle and we're missing a piece."

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to find the missing piece." Harry comments, "Where do we start?" he asks.

"We?" Hermione asks, sounding surprised.

"You're right there is something more going on, and until we figure it out we're not going to know what's really going on, I'm not going to know what really happened to my parents and that's what I want more than anything." Harry admits as Hermione is right, there is something strange going on.

"I don't know where we start." Hermione admits, "That's the problem." She says sadly.

"You'll figure it out." Harry says before hugging her, "You always do."

"I have to." Hermione says as they hug, as she can't explain why, but she is pretty sure that there is something pretty big going on, something that no one is seeing, and something that she is also pretty sure that she has to figure out, before it's too late.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

 **warriorsxD:** I would like to talk to you about your message but you have private messages disabled.

* * *

**November 5** **th** **1993**

For the days that follow Sirius's break in the school, unsurprisingly, talks about nothing else, and because of that Hermione has had to, more than once, use her time turner to be able to spend a few minutes collecting herself before heading to her multiple classes.

It is about one am and Hermione is sitting alone in the common room, staring at the moon, knowing that in his quarters, with wands up to make sure no one can get close, Remus is in his wolf form, and she hopes, not hurting himself.

As she hears footsteps Hermione turns and she isn't surprised to see Neville walking towards her.

"You'll never stop worrying, will you?" Neville asks curious.

"No, I won't." Hermione answers as he sits down next to her.

"Here, I kept this because I knew you'd need it. It's new." Neville says as he hands Hermione a block of ultimate chocolate.

"Thanks, Nev." Hermione says with a small smile.

"You okay?" Neville asks curious, "I know things can't be easy after…." He starts to say before trailing off.

"I haven't even figured out how I feel about that." Hermione admits as she doesn't know exactly how she should be feeling, though honestly she doesn't even know how she is feeling, "I just don't understand." She admits.

"I know." Neville says with a supportive smile as he reaches out and takes Hermione's hand, gives it a squeeze before letting it go, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." Hermione admits, "But thanks, Nev." Hermione says with a smile, "I can always count on you."

"Course you can, forever." Neville says with a smile and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later classes have started for the day and as she is on her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which she knows won't be taught by her father, Hermione notices that Harry is being heled up by Wood so she hurries over.

"Sorry Wood. Harry's late for class." Hermione says, grabbing's Harry's hand and pulls him down the corridor, "We got to run." Hermione tells him.

"What's the big deal? Remus won't mind if we're a few minutes late." Harry tells her, though he runs anyway.

"Have you forgotten what today is? Papa won't be teaching." Hermione reminds him and Harry's eyes widen.

"Who will be?" Harry asks.

"I forgot to ask." Hermione admits and the two of them run, getting to Defence Against the Dark Arts, just as the class is let in.

As Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron and the rest of the class walk in they see Snape waiting.

"Perfect." Hermione says sarcastically, now understanding why her father gave her a note to give to his substitute.

"Just breath, don't let him get to you." Harry whispers.

"I don't think that's a promise I can make." Hermione admits as she gives Neville a supportive smile.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Dean asks as the class takes their seats and Hermione tenses, becoming worried about how he's going to answer that question.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today." Snape says, with a twisted smile.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asks and Harry resists the urge to kick his best friend, the only reason he doesn't is because he knows Ron will ask what is going on.

"Nothing life-threatening." Snape says, looking like he wishes it was, which causes Neville and Hermione to both puts hands on Hermione's legs to try and keep her calm.

"Now, Professor Lupin has not let any record of the topics you have covered so far….." Snape starts to say.

"That's not true." Hermione says, before she can stop herself.

"Really, Ms Granger? And how would you know about the inner workings of Professor Lupin's mind?" Severus asks, basically daring her to give away her secret.

"I don't, but last night I saw Professor Lupin during his office hours and he admitted that he wasn't feeling well and likely wouldn't be teaching today so he asked me to pass this on to his substitute just in case the one he left gets lost." Hermione reveals, pulling an envelope out of her bag, "As you can see it's sealed by Professor Lupin." Hermione says, standing up and handing the envelope to Snape.

"Sit down Miss Granger." Snape snaps and Hermione sits down, feeling some small amount of satisfaction, "Now, I didn't ask for information." Snape says, opening the envelope and reading it, before ripping it up, and one more Harry and Hermione have to put hands on Hermione's legs to stop her from reacting, "I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Dean says, sounding bold and there is a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class, something that makes Harry, Hermione and Neville very happy, causing Snape to look more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you, I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows." Snape reveals, picking up a text book and flicking to the very end, "Today we shall discuss….Werewolves."

"NO." Hermione yells, standing up.

"As much as you like to think otherwise you do not run this class Miss Granger." Snape says, glaring at Hermione, "Werewolves are an important topic which is why you will all write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways to recognize and kill Werewolves, I want two rolls of parchment on the topic."

"Werewolves are human beings, Sir!" Hermione says angrily, "They are not monsters, on the full moon they can't control themselves, but that doesn't mean that they should be killed! Werewolves didn't choose to be bitten, they didn't want that! By telling us to write this essay you're condoning murder!" Hermione says, sounding furious.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Severus says as he walks over to Hermione, "I don't care what you think I have given you a task and you will do it." He says angrily, stressing each word.

"No, I won't." Hermione responds, "I won't take part in spreading a prejudice that shouldn't exist. Yes, there are bad werewolves, but there are good ones too, just like wizards. Do we say all Wizards are bad just because of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters did?" Hermione asks, ignoring the gasp of most of the class, "You should be teaching people to understand werewolves, you should not spread fear and prejudice."

"Never tell me what I should do." Snape says angrily, "Get out." He hisses.

"Gladly." Hermione says, picking up her bag and walking out

"And thirty points from Gryffindor." Snape says and Hermione walks out of the classroom, being able to hear the shocked muttering from the classroom as she goes.

* * *

After leaving her class Hermione walks several corridors before she pauses, leans against the wall and takes several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as she can't believe that she just did that.

"Hermione." A voice says and Hermione turns to see Minerva.

"Professor." Hermione says looking at her in surprise.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Professor Snape is substituting for Papa, we had a disagreement about him going off Papa's plans and he told me to get out." Hermione explains.

"What is Professor Snape teaching the class?" Minerva asks, knowing it must be bad for Hermione to have walked out.

"Werewolves. He wants two rolls of parchment on how to recognize and kill them." Hermione says, sounding angry, "Which I didn't react well too." Hermione explains.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Minerva says sympathetically, "Why don't you go work in the Common Room for the rest of the period, I would suggest going to see your father, but I don't think he'd react well." Minerva comments.

"No, he wouldn't." Hermione confirms, "Thank you Professor." Hermione says and she starts to walk away.

"Hermione." Minerva says, turning her to turn abound, "Did Professor Snape take points?" Minerva asks curious.

"Um, yeah, I think forty-five in total." Hermione answers.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for fighting against prejudice." Minerva says with a smile, "You better head up to the Common Room."

"Of course." Hermione says before making her way upstairs.

* * *

Ever since Hermione walks out of the class the entire class, to the annoyance of Snape mutter about it all being completely shocked and Harry, Ron and Neville all feel their worry go and when the class is finally over they hurry out.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asks Harry and Neville, "Since when does Hermione care so much about werewolves?"

"She doesn't like prejudice, no matter where it comes from." Neville explains, partly telling the truth.

"She would have gone to his quarters, right?" Ron asks, his voice quiet.

"No." Harry and Neville say together.

"She wouldn't want to disappoint him." Neville explains, "Common room is the best bet." He says and the three of them start to walk faster.

* * *

A few minutes after they left Defence Harry, Ron and Neville arrive back at the common room where they find Hermione sitting by the fire.

"Mione." Neville says, hurrying over to her and giving her a hug.

"HI, I'm okay." Hermione says as she returns the hug.

"No, you're not." Neville says, in a whisper, knowing that because he knows Hermione.

"I've got to say it, Hermione, that was impressive." Ron tells her as she and Neville break apart.

"It wasn't impressing anyone that I was going for." Hermione explains, "I just think that there is too much prejudice in the wizarding world and Snape shouldn't add to it." Hermione explains.

"There are reasons why people are afraid of Werewolves, good reasons, people should be afraid." Ron says.

"No, they shouldn't be." Hermione says, sounding angry, and honestly it is taking most of her self-control not to hit Ron.

"Mione's right, they shouldn't." Neville says and Harry nods in agreement, both of them watching Hermione carefully so that they can stop her before she attacks Ron, not that either of them would blame her if she did.

"I should go tell Papa what happened before he hears it from somewhere else. I'll see you at lunch." Hermione tells the three before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Do you think he's going to react badly?" Ron asks the other two.

"Not towards Hermione." Harry answers, being pretty sure that things between Snape and Remus are about to get a whole lot worse, not because of what he asked the class to do, but because of the way he treated Hermione.

* * *

A little while after Hermione left the common room she walks into her father's quarters,

"Papa?" Hermione asks as she walks into the rooms.

"In here, Hermione." Remus's voice says and she heads towards where the voice came from, her father's room,

As she walks into the bedroom she sees her father lying without a shirt on, on top of his bed, like he often does after a full moon.

"Papa." Hermione says, glad that that the only wounds she can see are the wounds that she knows happen when he changes.

"It's okay Mione, I've looked worse." Remus tells her, trying to make her feel better.

"I know." Hermione says sadly as she walks over and sits down on the edge of her father's bed, "There's something I've got to tell you." Hermione reveals, "I got kicked out of class tonight, or more specifically Snape told me to get out and I did."

"Why? What happened?" Remus asks, knowing that there would be a reason.

"Snape wants two rolls of parchment on how to recognize and kill werewolves." Hermione explains, "I reacted badly about that."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You shouldn't have had to do that." Remus says, hating how much his daughter suffers because of him.

"I can't believe Snape would do that, he wants people to realise! He wants to ruin everything for you." Hermione says, sounding upset.

"It's okay, Hermione" Remus assures her.

"No, it's not!" Hermione says, angrily, "How can you be okay with that? What if people put together the signs?" she asks worried.

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asks, "I figured out what the signs mean when I was six!" Hermione reminds him.

"That's because you spent every day of your life with me." Remus tells her, "And I very much doubt anyone will do that essay."

"I hope not." Hermione admits and the two of them drift into silence, as they do Remus reaches out and grabs Hermione's hand.

"Now, I want you to go have lunch and go to the rest of your classes. We'll talk later." Remus tells Hermione, "Okay?" he asks

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod, "I love you, Papa." She says as she gives him a gentle hug.

"I love you too, Mione." Remus says as he returns the hug, "Now, go enjoy your day." Remus tells her and Hermione reluctantly gets up and heads out of her father's quarters.

* * *

**November 6** **th** **1993**

Just as her father asked Hermione did do her best to enjoy the rest of her day, and to a degree she did, though she spent a lot of time worrying that someone would discover her father's secret and about what Snape is going to do next, resulting in her not getting much sleep.

It's late afternoon and Hermione has watched as the person who is practically her brother fell to his death during a Qudditch match that was taking place in the worst storm of the year in fact if it wasn't for Albus he would have died, and all because of Dementors.

After staying with Harry for a little while Hermione, Ron and Neville were told to leave by Poppy and after that happened Hermione knew that she couldn't go back to the Common Room and as she doesn't want Remus to find out about Harry from someone else

As she walks into her father's room she finds her father lying on the couch, looking only slightly better than the day before.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" Remus asks worried as Hermione is pale, and shaking.

"The match…." Hermione says, stuttering.

"Hermione what happened?" Remus asks, standing up, being shaking on his feet and making his way over to his daughter, sounding terrified.

"Dementors, so many dementors." Hermione stutters, "Harry fell….."

"Is he okay? What happened?" Remus asks, the panic in his voice increasing.

"Albus saved him. His broom hit the willow." Hermione explains, her voice shaking, "He's awake, Poppy told us to leave."

"I need to see him." Remus tells Hermione.

"Papa you can barely stand." Hermione points out.

"I can make it." Remus tells her, "With Dementors having been on school grounds everyone's movements will be pretty restricted, no one will see us." Remus explains.

"Okay." Hermione says, realising that her father isn't going to be talked out of this, "But Poppy is going to be angry that you're out of bed, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Remus responds, "Are you going to stay here or come with me?"

"I'm coming with you." Hermione assures her father and the two of them head out of the rooms, Remus having to lean on the wall for support.

* * *

Because of how week Remus is and the amount of difficulty he is having with walking it takes Remus and Hermione almost twenty minutes to get to the Hospital Wing and when they get there Hermione is pretty much supporting her father.

"REMUS LUPIN! What do you think you are doing!" Poppy's voice says as Hermione and Remus make their way into the hospital wing.

"I need to see Harry, Poppy. You can fuss over me later." Remus tells her, it being clear that nothing is going to stop him from seeing Harry.

"End bed, and I will be doing a lot more than just fuss, young man." Poppy informs him, and Harry

"I didn't think you were that young." Hermione tells her father.

"To her I am." Remus admits as Hermione helps Remus over to the chair by Harry's bed.

"Remus." Harry says, sounding surprise, "You shouldn't have come." He says as he sees how week Remus is.

"I had to." Remus tells him, "How you feeling?" he asks as Hermione pulls over a chair and sits down on Harry's other side.

"I…." Harry starts to say, then trails off.

"Harry?" Remus asks concerned.

"I heard it, I heard Voldemort kill Mum, I heard it Remus…..." Harry says, trailing off as he starts to cry.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Remus says before slowly moving over to the bed and when he is sitting on their he pulls Harry up into a hug.

"It's not fair." Harry says as he buries his head into Remus's shoulder.

"No, It's not." Remus says as he tightens his hold on the young boy, wishing that there was more he could do.

For a few minutes Harry and Remus hug, as Hermione watches on, hating that her friend is in so much pain, before they finally break apart,

"Why does this keep happening Remus, am I just that weak?" Harry asks.

"God no, Harry. It's not like that at all. You're not weak" Remus assures him, as he wipes the tears from Harry's eyes, "Dementors affect you worse than others because there are horrors in your past that others don't have." He explains, "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them." Remus admits, saying what he has never admitted, and Hermione has to hold in a gasp at that as she can't imagine how horrible that was for her Dad, "Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Go too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself, soul-less, and evil. You'll be nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, it's enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed off. I promise you that." Remus assures him.

"Why did they have to come to the match?" Harry asks, sounding bitter.

"They're getting hungry." Remus explains, his voice cold, "Albus won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up. I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Qudditch field. All that excitement, emotions running high it was their idea of a feast."

"How could he be okay after spending twelve years around them? How'd he fight them?" Harry asks, lowering his voice, and Hermione moves closer so that she can hear what her Papa is going to say.

"I don't know." Remus admits, "He must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed that that was possible." Remus says, ignoring the part of him that is saying that Sirius used to make a habit of doing impossible things, "Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long."

"How'd you make the one on the train go away?" Harry ask.

"There are certain defences, but the more dementors there are the more difficult it becomes to resist." Remus explains.

"Defences, can you teach me?" Harry asks, feeling hope.

"Harry I'm….." Remus starts to say.

"Please Remus, I need to know how to fight them, especially if they come to another Quidditch match." Harry tells Remus his voice full of begging his face full of determination.

"I'm not an expert, but I'll try." Remus says, sounding hesitant, "But, we'll have to wait until next term, I need a bit more time to heal." He explains, "Okay?"

"Okay." Harry says with a nod.

"Can I learn too?" Hermione asks, "I'd really like to." She admits not wanting to learn only to protect herself, but wanting to learn so that she can keep them away from Harry when Dementors come near him again, hearing the request Remus turns to look at is daughter and debates what to say.

"Okay, I'll teach you too." Remus says after a minute of hesitation, "I'm so sorry about your broom, Harry."

"It's okay, Remus. It's not your fault." Harry tells him.

"Actually….." Remus starts to say but before he can he gets cut off by ….

"Remus Lupin, if you're not lying in a bed in one minute I will drag you there myself!" Being said by Poppy.

"So, I guess you're not going to be able to break me out." Harry comments, feeling a little bit of amusement for the first time since the Dementors as Remus looks like a school child right about now.

"Sorry Harry, but that's something your Dad couldn't even do." Remus admits as he moves over to the bed on Harry's other side.

"Good to know." Harry says and the three of them drift into silence as they do Hermione reaches out, and as she sits in her chair, she takes both Remus's and Harry's hands, it being clear that she isn't going to leave either one of them until she has to.

* * *

**December 18** **th** **1993**

It has been six weeks since the Quidditch game that the Dementors came to and ever since then the only people that know about what Harry heard are Remus and Hermione. After a match a few weeks later Gryffindor is still in the running for the cup, much to everyone's joy, and after Remus's promise of teaching him and Hermione how to fight Dementors Harry is starting to feel some hope that thing will be okay; and to Hermione's relief her Papa was right and no one did the essay on werewolves so no one has put together the signs about her father.

It is the last weekend of term and as they have just said goodbye to Neville and Ron who are heading to Hogsmeade Hermione and Harry are heading back upstairs.

"Psst, Harry, Hermione." A voice says when Harry and Hermione are halfway along the third-floor corridor, and they turn to see Fred and George peering out at them from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asks, sounding curious.

"How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?" Harry adds.

"We've come to give you two a bit of festive cheer before we go." Fred says, with a mysterious wink, "Come in here." He says, nodding towards an empty classroom.

Seeing the gesture Harry and Hermione exchange looks and then decide 'what the hell' and follow the twins. Once they are inside the empty classroom George closes the door behind them.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry, Hermione." George says, even though they discussed whether they would give it to Hermione they realised that after what she has done the last few months' chances are she wouldn't tell a teacher.

As George speaks Fred pulls something from inside his cloak and with a flourish he lays it one of the desk. It is a large square, very warn piece of parchment with noting writing on it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asks, but the second she sees it Hermione realises exactly what it is.

"Oh my god, I should have realised that you two have it." Hermione says, looking at the parchment in shock and she quickly pulls her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione says before tapping the map and as the words start to appear she can't help but smile.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Granger?" Fred asks, torn between confusion and amazement.

"Go on, how'd you know?" George asks as Harry just looks confused.

"I'm the daughter of Padfoot and Moony." Hermione reveals, "Harry's the son of Prongs." She reveals to the complete shock of Fred and George.

"Well then, guess we definitely picked the right people to pass it on to." George says, being the first off the twins to come out of her shock.

"Is this a map of Hogwarts showing…. Everything? And Everyone?" Harry asks and he receives three nods in response, "Our fathers made this?" he ask, looking at Hermione in amazement.

"Yeah, they finished it during sixth year. The story is quiet interesting." Hermione admits, honestly she has wanted to see the Marauder's map since her father told her about it Christmas first year because the magic of it is just so impressive.

"That's a story you have to tell us." Fred informs Hermione.

"I will."

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to say. I take it you know how to wipe it?" George asks, looking at Hermione.

"I do." Hermione confirms, "What I don't know is the locations of the secret passageways." Hermione admits, "Papa wouldn't tell me those. Care to fill us in?"

"Gladly." Fred says, "There are seven in all." He explains, "Now, Filch knows about those four." Fred says as he points them out, "But we're sure that we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used I last winter but it's caved in, completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance." He explains, and even though Hermione knows he is completely wrong about that she doesn't correct him, "But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of time. And you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, though that one eyed old crone's hump." He explains.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfood and Prongs," George sighs as he pats the heading of the map, "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers." Fred explains.

"I'll be sure to pass on your gratitude." Hermione tells him, "Without revealing that you've passed on the map, of course." She says.

"Of course." Fred and George say together.

"So, young Harry, Hermione." Fred says in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "Mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes." George says with a wink, and the twins leave the room, both looking rather satisfied.

"Are we really going to do this?" Harry asks once Fred and George leave, "Sneak into Hogsmeade?" he says, surprised by how okay with this Hermione is.

"I could use some time out of the castle, and you really have to see Hogsmeade in the snow, it's magical." Hermione reveals, thinking that after everything that has happened that it is exactly the kind of thing Harry will enjoy, it's the kind of thing he really needs.

"What about your Dad?" Harry asks.

"If he shows we might finally get some answers, get the missing piece of the puzzle." Hermione admits, "I'm not going to do this without you Harry, and if we get caught we'll be in so much trouble, Papa will recognize this map in a second." Hermione explains, "It's a lot to risk for a simple trip." She admits, looking worried, starting to doubt that it is a good idea.

"Let's do it." Harry says, wanting to do it before Hermione can talk herself out of it, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Hermione have gotten into the tunnel and are on their way to Hogsmeade.

"So, why haven't you told me about this map before?" Harry asks curious.

"Papa told me about it Christmas first year, but he had no idea where it was, so I didn't mention it. Fred and George should have been the obvious answer." Hermione realises.

"It really should have been." Harry realise, "How surprised do you think Ron and Nev are going to be?"

"I'm going to go with very." Hermione responds, "If we get caught, Papa is going to be furious."

"Oh, I know." Harry answers, "So, think there is a way for us to get Remus some of the chocolate he likes the most and not explain where we got it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione admits and the two of them drift into silence as they walk, both of them occasionally talking as they go.

* * *

A little over an hour after they left Hogwarts Harry and Hermione have meet up with Ron and Neville and explained how they are now in Hogsmeade and having spent about ten minutes in Honeydukes with Ron and Neville the group of four are now outside and Hermione and Harry have just finished explaining about the map.

"I'm their brother, they should have given it to me." Ron says with a frown.

"Technically it's rightfully mine and Harry, our fathers made it." Hermione reminds him, sounding a little annoyed.

"Still…" Ron mutters.

"So if Remus asks you'll say that you brought them for us so we could give them to him." Harry says to Neville as the four of them walk through Hogsmeade, both Harry and Hermione being cold as neither of them have cloaks.

"Of course." Neville confirms.

"How about we go for a butterbeer in the three broomsticks. That will warm us up." Ron suggests.

"Sounds good." Hermione says and the group of four head inside.

The pup is crowed, noisy, smoky and to the relief of both Harry and Hermione, very warm.

"That's Madam Rosmerta." Ron says pointing out the woman behind the bar, "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" Ron says and while he heads towards the bar Harry, Neville and Hermione make their way over to a vacant table between the window and a hansom Christmas tree which stands next to the fireplace.

Five minutes later Ron comes back holding four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas." Ron say as he raises the tankard and to the relief of both Harry and Hermione the second they take a drink they both feel themselves being heated from the inside.

A few seconds later the door to the three broomsticks opens and both Harry and Hermione almost choke as Minerva, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and to their horror Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic walk in.

In an instant Ron and Neville push Harry and Hermione down as the two of them pull one another down, both of them hiding below the table, crouching out of sight as they know what will happen if they are caught.

Quickly getting an idea Hermione pulls her wand and whispers, "Mobiliarbus." As she points her wand at the Christmas tree beside their table rises a few inches off the ground, it drifts sideways, ands lands with a soft thump right in front of the table, hiding them from view.

From where they are watching Harry and Hermione see the group sit down and to both Harry and Hermione's horror they start to talk about Sirius and everything it seems like he did, and as they talk Harry reaches out and takes Hermione's hand as he knows that it isn't easy for her to hear, especially the way they are talking and the things they are saying about Sirius.

Basically everything that they say about her father Hermione already knows, but it doesn't make it easier to hear, and then Madam Rosmerta asks the question that Hermione has been curious about.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?'

"I wish I could say that he were." Fudge says, slowly and even though she knows she shouldn't Hermione feels so relief at that, "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the actions of a cornered and desperate man, cruel, pointless." Fudge says and Hermione shivers at that, "Yet I met Black on my last inspection to Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them, but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quiet rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored, asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword." Fudge explains and Hermione makes an internal note of that as she wants to think about that a bit more when she isn't worried about being caught by the Minister of Magic, "Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night." Fudge reveals, causing both Harry and Hermione to exchange horrified looks.

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Madam Rosmerta asks, "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to re-join You-know-who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his, er, eventual plan." Fudge says, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks as from everything they know that sounds like the last thing Sirius will do, "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless, is one thing, but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle." Minerva says and one by one they get up and leave while Madam Rosmerta.

"Harry…" Ron says, looking horrified as Hermione and Harry get up form under the tables, "None of you look surprised." He realises, looking between Hermione, Harry and Neville.

"We already knew, and everything is more complicated than Fudge just made it sound." Harry admits.

"We've got to get back to the school, we'll explain everything later." Hermione says before she and Harry head out of the Three Broomsticks both desperately hoping that they don't get caught as they know how bad it would be if they get caught.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So I decided to do a double update because I really, really, really, love the next chapter and want you to read it sooner.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

**December 18** **th** **1993**

It has been about an hour since Harry and Hermione left the Three Broomsticks and the two of them are nearing the end of the tunnel.

"Hold on." Hermione says as they reach the steps as she pulls out the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione says, tapping it with her wand.

"Have we got the all clear?" Harry asks as he looks over her shoulder.

"Yes, all the way to the common room." Hermione reveals, "Mischief managed." Hermione says tapping the map one more and folding it up, and offering it to Harry.

"You should hold on to it." Harry tells her, "Technically it's more yours than mine." He says as two of Hermione's parents made it while only one of his did.

"It's both of ours." Hermione tells him.

"I have the cloak; you should hold onto the map." Harry explains.

"Okay. if you need it, let me know." Hermione says and she puts the map in her pocket, "After you." She says and Harry climbs out.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione walk into the Common Room where Ron and Neville are waiting by their favourite seats.

"Oh good, you didn't get caught." Neville says, sounding relieved.

"We had luck on our side." Harry admits as they sit down.

"How are you so okay with what we head?" Ron asks, sounding completely confused.

"Hermione told me two years ago." Harry reveals "I've had time to think, time to digest, to come to terms with a few things." He explains, being glad that he found out the way he did then as he isn't sure how he would have handled hearing that for the first time like that.

"What did you mean when you said everything is more complicated?" Ron asks, not understanding how it would be.

"Let's just say that there are things going on that we don't even understand. Things that don't make sense with what everyone believes to be the truth." Hermione explains.

"You think that he didn't do those things." Neville realises, looking at Hermione, being able to tell that as he knows her so well, and he isn't sure how he feels about that.

"That's just the thing, I don't know what to think." Hermione admits.

"I never thought you would be that stupid, Hermione." Ron says to everyone's surprise, "Your Dad killed people! He blew up a street! The biggest part of Pettigrew they found when he was done with him was a finger! And you just heard he betrayed Harry's parents! He was their secret keeper." Ron says, his voice a quite whisper.

"I don't need to be reminded of what happened, Ronald." Hermione says, sounding angry, "I've spent every day since Papa told me thinking about it. I've replayed all the details in my head tried to make sense of it, I even managed to get my hands on the photos, so I don't need you to remind me of that." Hermione says pain in her voice, "I'm not saying that my Dad is innocent, I'm saying that there are gaps in the story. Dad had no trial, and no one saw the Fidelius Charm being cast." Hermione explains.

"Hermione and I want the truth, the completely truth, because what Fudge just said isn't the whole story and we both deserve that." Harry explains, to the complete shock of Ron and Neville.

"Please don't say that you're going to go looking for him." Neville says worriedly, looking between them.

"Of course not." Harry says.

"No." Hermione says, neither sure whether they are lying or not, but before the others can question them Fred and George let of dungbombs, putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

Hours later Hermione is lying in her bed thinking about everything that she learnt.

"Why wouldn't the Dementors affect him?" Hermione asks herself, keeping her voice too quiet for anyone to hear, "No, that's not what I should be thinking about." Hermione realises, "The paper, that's the only odd detail." Hermione realises, "There had to have been something in their he saw, something that no one else realised, something he felt he had to protect me from." She realises, "The paper's the key, I need to get to get that paper." Hermione realises, and once she comes to that realisation Hermione starts to think of the steps that she needs to take to get that paper.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1993**

It has been a week since Harry and Hermione snuck into Hogsmeade and ever since then Hermione has been trying to determine when Fudge visited Azkaban so that she can figure out what paper to get, and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been spending their holidays trying to find something to help Hagrid with Buckbeak, Neville on the other hand has gone home for the holidays.

It is Christmas morning and Hermione has opened all her presents except for one, a small box-shaped wrapped in brown paper.

"Dad." Hermione realises, there being no questioning in her mind, picking up the box, as she picks it up Hermione debates what to do and then she rips open the paper, revealing the box. Taking a deep breath Hermione opens the box and inside she finds what looks to be either platinum, or goblin made silver locket, on the front of the locket there is a moon and star above a H, all made out of diamonds. Hermione is just about to reach out and touch the locket when logic catches up with her and Hermione just puts the lid on the box and puts it in her pocket.

"Let's go see how those boys are doing." Hermione says to Crookshanks before she picks him up and heads to the boys dorm, arriving to find them both laughing.

"What're you two laughing about?" Hermione asks as she walks in.

"Don't bring him in here." Ron says as he hurriedly snatches Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stows him in his Pyjama pocket.

As he does Hermione, puts Crookshanks down on one of the empty beds and sees what is sitting on Harry's bed, looking like it was wrapped in the same brown paper as Hermione's locket.

"Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?" Hermione asks as even though she doesn't have any doubts she knows that she has to pretend not to know.

"No idea." Harry says, "There wasn't a card or anything with it." He admits and Hermione can't help but from as even though everything tells her that it is Sirius who sent it that doesn't mean it's completely safe.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asks.

"More puzzle pieces." Hermione says to the confusion of Ron, though Harry understands exactly what she is saying.

"Harry, can I have a ride?" Ron asks, interested.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Hermione says but before Ron can question Hermione Crookshanks springs from her place on Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.

"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE." Ron yells as Crookshank's claws rip his pyjamas and Scabbers attempts a wild escape over Ron's shoulder. Seeing that Ron seizes Scabbers by his tail and aims a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that instead hits the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to jump up and down, howling with pain.

As Ron jumps up and down Scabbers slips through his fingers, causing Harry to dive to try and catch the rat even though Harry misses the rat he notices that he is thinner and is missing fur, and as the rat runs Ron chases after Scabbers, who has Crookshanks chasing after him, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the dorm.

"You think your Dad sent this." Harry realises.

"Considered I also got something wrapped in brown paper, I'm going to say yes." Hermione confirms.

"What you get?" Harry asks and Hermione pulls the box out of her pocket and shows him it, "Wow, that's….." he starts to say as he reaches over to the necklace.

"Don't." Hermione says, "I haven't been able to test if it's been altered in anyway. I know what I need to check for but I'm going to have to ask Papa too." Hermione explains, "Harry, I want to believe Dad won't do anything to hurt you, but I can't, not yet. So, I think it would be best if I went to Minerva and asked her to check it."

"Minerva? Why not Remus?" Harry asks confused.

"The Wolfsbane potion does so many good things for Papa, but it also makes him really sick. He won't be able to do something like check the broom until a few days after the full moon. Can you honestly say that you'll be able to resist riding it for that long? Could Ron?" Hermione asks, and Harry avoids looking at Hermione, making it clear that she is right, "Look, I'll be the bad one, I'll go to Minerva and you can be pissed at me with Ron."

"You're pretty amazing you know that?" Harry asks and Hermione gives a half smile and Harry pulls her into a hug, "I really love you, you know that?" he whispers to her.

"Yeah, I do, because I really love you too." Hermione responds, as they break apart, "I better go find Crookshanks."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Harry says with a smile and Hermione heads out of the room.

* * *

Hours later Hermione is proven to be correct when Ron takes Hermione going to McGonagall, who confiscates the broom and makes it clear that it's going to be stripped down, very badly, so much so that Harry is pretty sure Ron isn't going to forgive Hermione, even though Harry isn't overly sure that Ron has a reason to be upset.

It is about ten pm and Harry is sneaking down to the common room with his cloak where he unsurprisingly finds Hermione waiting.

"You ready?" Harry asks when he sees her.

"Yeah. I figure we should do this without the map so Papa doesn't see it." Hermione explains.

"Sounds good." Harry says with a nod and he throws the cloak around them both.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione walk into Remus's rooms, and just as they were expecting they find the table covered in food.

"Looks like Albus was able to arrange what we asked." Hermione realises.

"We both know he would be able to." Harry says with a smile.

"I'll go wake him up." Hermione says, walking into Remus's bedroom.

Even though it is still a few days until the full moon Remus looks pretty sick, he is pale and clammy, looking far from okay.

"Papa, wake up." Hermione says, shaking his shoulder.

"Hermione, what?" Remus asks confused.

"Harry and I are here. It's Christmas, we should spend at least a little time together." Hermione explains.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Remus says, forcing a smile and he gets up and the two of them get up and head out of the room, Remus looking very week.

"Remus…" Harry says, sounding worried when he sees how his guardian looks.

"I'm okay, Harry." Remus assures him, "With what the Wolfsbane potion does for me I'll be happy to experience any side effects." Remus admits as he makes his way over to the couch and sits down, "Happy Christmas, Harry, Hermione." Remus says, smiling at the pair of them.

"Happy Christmas, Remus."

"Happy Christmas, Papa."

The two say.

"So, how has your Christmas been? Did you get good presents?" Remus asks curious and as he does Harry and Hermione exchange looks, something that Remus immediately notices, "Hermione, Harry, what is it?" he asks worried.

"We think Dad sent us presents." Hermione admits.

"What?" Remus asks.

"A Firebolt." Harry says.

"And this." Hermione says as she pulls out the box and hands it to her father, "I haven't touched it." She admits, as Remus opens the box, and when he does, he gasps.

"Papa?"

"Remus?"

"What is it?" Hermione asks, sounding confused.

"I haven't seen this for a very long time." Remus admits, staring at the locket before looking up at his daughter, a look of amazement on his face, "Your Dad had this made when I was pregnant with you. He was going to give it to you on the day you got your Hogwarts letter." Remus explains, "He said that I was the moon, he was the star and that no matter what if you'd look up you'd find us, we'd always be looking out for you, always be together." He explains, his voice breaking for a second, "I have no idea how he would have gotten it." Remus admits, being amazed that Sirius would have found a way to get it.

"Wow." Hermione says, sounding amazed, "Do you think he might have done something to it? Like a Portkey?"

"I'll don't know." Remus admits, "I'll check it though." He says and Hermione nods, "Harry, you said you got a firebolt?"

"Yeah, like Hermione's gift I was wrapped in brown paper, there was no note or anything." Harry explains.

"A Firebolt, of course." Remus mutters, not at all surprised that Sirius brought Harry the most expensive broom possible, "Where is it?"

"Minerva. Mione and I talked and she went to Minerva as a concerned friend and I pretended no to know. They're going to strip it down." Harry explains, looking a little upset at the thought.

"It won't hurt It Harry, and if it's jinx free you'll get it right back." Remus explains to Harry.

"I'm not worried." Harry admits.

"Food's getting cold, we should eat." Hermione says and that's just what the three do, eat and enjoy their own Christmas celebration.

* * *

Hours later Harry and Hermione are lying in the beds in the second bedroom that is in Remus's quarters as he thought that them spending the night was better than going back to the Tower.

"Mione, you awake?" Harry asks in a whisper.

"Yes." Hermione responds, "What's wrong?" she asks as she turns to look at him.

"Are the side effects meant to be this bad?" Harry asks in a worried whisper.

"I'm not sure, from what I've read the side effects can be bad, but I didn't think they would be this bad." Hermione admits.

"Do you think Snape could be doing something to make the side effects worse?" Harry asks in a concerned whisper.

"Theoretically it would be possible." Hermione admits, with a frown, "I'll look into it." Hermione says, just adding it to the list.

"Good." Harry responds and the two of them drift into silence and before too long they are both fast asleep.

* * *

**January 15** **th** **1994**

It has been Three weeks since Christmas and everyone is just starting to back from Christmas holidays.

Between the Firebolt and Crookshanks Ron is furious at Hermione and even though Harry hasn't said so Ron assumes he is mad too, but in truth Harry and Hermione have spent a lot of time together without Ron realising.

Just like she has been spending most her time since Christmas Hermione is in the library, but it's not just school work she is doing, in fact she has a list of about five things other than homework that she has been doing.

"That's it. That's the paper I need." Hermione says to herself, comparing dates and coming to a conclusion, and once she does she starts to write a letter to get it.

"Mione." A voice says, a few minutes later and Hermione turns to see Neville.

"Hey, how was Christmas?" Hermione asks, looking glad to see him.

"Good, really good." Neville answers, "You?"

"Ron's not talking to me, and Harry's caught in the middle." Hermione admits.

"That sounds like there is a story there." Neville comments.

"There is." Hermione confirms, "I'll tell you on the way to the Owlery." Hermione says as she starts to pack up her stuff.

"Sure." Neville responds and once Hermione has picked up all her stuff the two of them get up and head out of the library.

* * *

**January 17** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since Neville returned to school classes have started one more and have ended for the day. As they are both curious about when their Dementor lessons will begin Harry and Hermione are both walking into Remus's office.

"I hope that the two of you aren't here to tell me that you've gotten detention again?" Remus asks when he sees them.

"Not this time." Harry answers, amusement in his voice, "We wanted to ask about when we're going to begin our Dementors lessons." He explains.

"Um, right. How about Thursday, eight o'clock in the history of Magic Classroom? That will be big enough for what we have to do. Though I'm still working on how we're going to do that." Remus admits.

"That sounds good, thank you, Remus." Harry tells him.

"You don't have to thank me, Harry." Remus assures him, "And Hermione, I have something for you." Remus says, pulling a small box out of his pocket, "It's completely clear, there is nothing wrong with it no spells or hexes or anything." Remus tells Hermione.

"What should I do?" Hermione asks curious.

"That's up to you." Remus tells his daughter, "It's yours and what you do with it is your choice." Remus explains to his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says as she takes the box and puts it in her pocket.

"It's almost dinner time, you two better get going." Remus says and Harry and Hermione both head out of the office.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione is sitting in her bed, just staring at the box that her Papa gave back to her. Taking a deep breath Hermione opens the box and takes out the locket. For a little while Hermione just stares and flips it over in her hands.

"Maybe one day." Hermione mutters before she puts the locket back in it's box and puts the box in the draw in her bedside table, knowing that right now she can't wear that locket, but maybe she will be able to one day.

* * *

**January 20** **th** **1994**

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry and Hermione leave Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic Classroom. When they arrive at the classroom it is dark and empty so the two of them light the lamps with their wands and only have to wait five minutes before Remus turns up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaves onto Professor Binns's desk.

"What's that?" Harry asks curious.

"Another Boggart." Remus explains as he takes of his cloak, "I've been combing the castle all week, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor." Remus explains, "Harry, when the Boggart sees you it will turn into a Dementor, but Hermione you're going to have to be standing back a bit so that it doesn't sense your fear. I'll store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Okay." Harry and Hermione say together.

"So…." Remus says as he pulls out his wand as he indicates to Harry and Hermione that they should do the same thing, "I want you both to understand that what I'm going to try to teach you is highly advanced magic, it's well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It's called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" Harry and Hermione ask together.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," Remus explains, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor, a guardian, that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor." Remus explains and both Harry and Hermione nod to indicate that they have understand, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a protection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon, hope, happiness, the desire to survive, but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, Hermione, the charm might be too advanced for both of you, even with the incredible things you have done. Many qualified witches and wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" Harry asks, sounding curious.

"Each one is unique to the Wizard or witch who conjures it."

"How do you conjure it?" Hermione asks.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are both concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory." Remus explains and as he does both Harry and Hermione think and Hermione thinks of the water balloon fight she had with Remus and Harry.

"I'm ready." Hermione says.

"Same." Harry says with a nod after a minute.

"The incantation is this…." Remus says as he clears his throat, "Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum." Harry and Hermione repeat, "Expecto Patronum."

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?" Remus asks the pair.

"Oh, yeah." Harry says, as he and Hermione both focus on their respective happy memories, "Expecto Patronum, epxectto patronum, expect patronum." Harry and Hermione both say and as they do something whooshed suddenly out of the ends of both Harry and Hermione's wands; it looks like a wisp of silvery gas

"Did you see that, Papa?" Hermione asks, sounding excited.

"Something happened." Harry says, also sounding excited.

"Very good." Remus says, smiling, "Right, then, are you two ready to try it on a Dementor?"

"Yes." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Okay, Harry move to the centre of the room, Hermione move slightly behind him." Remus instructs and they both do so.

Once they are standing in their respective positions both Harry and Hermione pull their wands and seeing them Remus gasps the of the packing case and pulls. Once he does a Dementor rises slowly from the box, it's hooded face towards Harry and Hermione, one glistening, scabbed hand grips its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went off, as they do the Dementors stepped from the box and started to sweep silently towards Harry and Hermione, causing a cold to break over them.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry and Hermione say, "Expecto Patronum." Hermione says, finding herself becoming weaker.

"Expecto….." Harry starts to say, before collapsing.

"HARRY." Hermione yells and Remus quickly moves to get in front of the Boggart as Hermione runs over to Harry's side.

"Harry." Hermione says shaking him and once he deals with the Boggart Remus relights the lamps.

"Harry." Remus says and as he does Harry opens his eyes.

"Sorry." Harry says as he sits up.

"Are you alright?" Remus asks, sounding concerned.

"Yes…" Harry says as Hermione helps him up and over to one of the desk.

"Here, both of you." Remus says, handing them both Chocolate Frogs, "Eat these before we try again. I didn't expect either of you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse." Harry says as he bites of the Frogs head, "I can hear it louder this time, and him, Voldemort." Harry reveals and Hermione reaches out and squeezes his shoulder as she eats her own frog.

"If either of you don't want to continue, I will more than understand." Remus tells them.

"I DO." Harry says fiercely as he stuffs the rest of the frog into his mouth, "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch cup!" Harry explains.

"I want to keep trying too." Hermione says, with a nod.

"All right then." Remus says, looking at the determine looks on the teenagers faces and realising that they are going to keep going.

"I think you both might want to select another memory, a happier memory, the ones you're using don't seem strong enough."

Remus says and Harry and Hermione both start to think and Hermione goes with the first movie night with Remus and Harry, and after exchanging looks Harry and Hermione both make their way back into position.

"Ready?" Remus ask.

"Ready." Harry and Hermione say together.

"GO." Remus says as he pulls of the lid and the second he does the room goes icy cold and dark once more.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Harry and Hermione yell, "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

"EXPECTO PAT…." Harry yells before collapsing.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Hermione yells and as she does something comes out of her wand but after about a seconds she falls to her knees and it disappears and Remus hurries out before the boggart can concentrated on Hermione.

"Hermione?" Remus asks worried once he deals with the Boggart.

"Check on, Harry." Hermione says as she attempts to try and make her way to Harry, feeling like she has run a marathon.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Remus says as he lightly taps him, "Eat this." Remus says as he hands Hermione some chocolate.

"I heard my dad." Harry mumbles about a minute later, "That's the first time I've ever heard him, he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it." Harry says, tears rolling down his face.

"Of course he did." Remus says in a sad, but fond tone of voice, as he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Harry so that he can wipe his eyes, "I think we should stop here for the tonight. This charm is ridiculously advance. I shouldn't have suggested putting either of you through this." Remus says as he looks between Harry and Hermione, both looking far from good, feeling that he's made a big mistake by even suggesting this.

"No!" Harry and Hermione say as they look at one another, "We'll have one more go! I don't think I'm thinking happy enough, that's what it is, hang on." Harry says and as he feels Hermione squeeze his hand Harry realises exactly what his happiest memory Is, "I'm ready." Harry says looking at Hermione, "You?"

"Yeah." Hermione says with a nod and they move into the right positions, but this time they don't let go of one another's hands they hold on while raising their wands.

"Ready?" Remus asks, looking between them, knowing that he is doing this against his better judgement, "Concentrating hard?" Remus asks the pair and he gets two nods in response, "All right, go!" Remus says before he pulls off the lid.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry and Hermione bellow, "EXPETO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

They yell and then a huge, silver shadow comes bursting out of Harry's wand and hovers between him and the Dementor.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Hermione yells and the same type of thing comes out of Hermione's, but to both of them it feels like a second lasts an hour.

"Riddikulus." Remus roars as he springs forward and after a loud crack, Harry and Hermione's cloudy patronuses vanish along with the dementor vanish and as it does Harry and Hermione sink into chairs next to each other both of their legs shaking as they feel exhausted.

"Excellent." Remus says, walking over to where they are sitting, "Excellent, Harry, Hermione! That was definitely a start!" Remus says, sounding proud.

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?" Harry asks.

"Not now." Remus says, firmly, "You've both had enough for one night. Here…." Remus says, handing them both large bars of Honeydukes best chocolate.

"Eat the lot, or Poppy will be after my blood." Remus explains to them.

"Same time next week?" Remus ask them.

"Okay." Harry and Hermione say and they both start to eat the chocolate.

* * *

About ten minutes later Harry and Hermione are walking back to Gryffindor Tower together.

"That was a lot harder than I was expecting." Hermione admits.

"Me too." Harry responds, "I want to thank you, Hermione, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You did it Harry." Hermione says, turning to face him, "It was because of your magical skill that you could do that, not anything else. You were great." Hermione says with a supportive half smile.

"The only reason I was able to that is because I have happy memories of you and Remus. You two becoming my family is the best thing that has ever happened in my life." Harry tells Hermione, as he reaches out and takes her hand, "You two gave me a home, people who love me, a family, and it was because of that that I had a happy memory strong enough." Harry explains and Hermione hugs him,

"I love you, Harry. You're my family too." Hermione whisper as the two of them embrace in the corridor.

* * *

**February 1** **st** **1994**

It has been ten days since Harry and Hermione had their first Dementor lesson with Remus and since then they have had a second that went much the same way as the first.

It is a Tuesday morning and Hermione and Neville are sitting together during breakfast away from Harry and Ron as Ron is still made at Hermione for Crookshanks and for going to McGonagall about the broom even though Harry has told him more than once that he shouldn't be upset with Hermione.

As she eats an owl drops something in front of Hermione and the second it does Hermione forgets all about eating.

"It's about time." Hermione says, sound annoyed as she has been waiting for this for weeks and she had to jump through a lot of hoops to get it, including taking out a subscription with the daily prophet.

"What is that?" Neville asks curious.

"This Nev, is the very thing that that should have all the answers I want." Hermione reveals as she takes her package and puts it in her bag.

"Do I want to ask?" Neville asks, curious.

"It's probably better that you don't." Hermione admits as she wants to protect her friend.

"You know I'm here, Mione. If you need help, if you need anything I'm here, I always will be, I'm always willing to help you." Neville tells Hermione, his voice completely sincere.

"I know, Nev." Hermine says with a smile and she reaches over and gives her friends hand a squeeze before letting go, "And that means more to be than I can put into words." Hermione tells him with a smile, "But right now I don't understand the pieces that I'm trying to put together, and I hope that this paper gives me the answers, but even if it does I know it's not going to be easy to figure out, and until I do figure this out I have to do this alone." Hermione reveals, "Once I figure it out you will be one of the first people I tell. "

"Okay, just be careful Mione." Neville requests, "I get the feeling that whatever you're doing is dangerous, so just look after yourself, and please, ask for help if you need it." Neville begs, as he suspects that he knows what Hermione is doing and he's terrified that it's just going to end with her being hurt.

"I will." Hermione promises with a smile, "Let's get to class." Hermione says and she and Neville get up and head to class, Hermione counting the minutes until the end of the day so that she can read the paper and see if she can figure out what her father is doing and what he is thinking.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Here it is, a chapter I really truly loved writing, hope you like.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**February 12** **th** **1994**

It has been twelve days since Hermione received the issue of the Daily Prophet that Fudge gave her Dad when he was still in Azkaban and ever since then she has read through the paper about a hundred times, trying to see what her Dad saw and caused him to escape.

It is about one am and Hermione is sitting on her bed in her dorm, with the newspaper along with all the notes she has taken spread out.

"Damn it, Dad. What am I missing?" Hermione asks in a whisper, "What did you see that I'm not seeing? What did you see that no one saw?" she asks, "This is just not making sense." She mutters, taking a deep breath, "Focus Hermione, you have to figure this out." Hermione tells herself and even though she knows she has to she just wishes she had some clue to what she should be looking for.

* * *

**February 24** **th** **1994**

It has been twenty-four days since Hermione got the paper that lead to her Dad's break out and ever since then she has been trying to put the pieces together, but as she still isn't completely sure what she should be looking for she isn't any closer to figuring out what is going on.

It is breakfast time and Hermione is just unrolling her paper, that she now gets because there was no other way for her to get the back issue she needed, as she eats her breakfast.

As she reads the front of the paper Hermione's goblet of pumpkin juice falls through her hand with a crash and she feels a horror rise up inside of her.

"Hermione?" Neville ask concerned as he looks towards her friend who has become pale.

"I…" Hermione starts to say before she just gets up and runs leaving all her stuff behind.

"HERMIONE." Neville yells after his friend.

"What just happened?" Harry asks, from across the table, sounding completely confused, and worried.

"I don't know." Neville answers as he looks at the paper, "Oh god." Her says, realising why Hermione would have reacted the way she did, and he hurriedly hands the paper to Harry before he runs after Hermione, grabbing her bag as he goes.

"Sirius Black to receive The Dementor's Kiss once caught, what does that mean?" Harry asks Ron in confusion.

"Something horrible, come on." Ron says as even though he and Hermione haven't really talked since Christmas he wants to be there for her because after reading that she shouldn't be alone.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron run out into the entrance hall where Neville is standing.

"NEV!" Harry calls.

"She ran outside." Neville explains, turning to look at them.

"You three should get to class, I'll go." Remus says, walking out from the hall, "What's your first class?"

"Um, History of Magic." Harry answers.

"Good, Binns won't notice Hermione's not there." Remus says as he walks past the three second years, taking Hermione's bag from Harry as he walks past.

"Do we really do nothing?" Ron asks, sounding surprised.

"Yes. Remus is the best person to help Hermione right now." Neville says.

"We should get to class." Harry says and even though he is still worried about Hermione he knows that Remus is the best person to help her.

* * *

Following his daughter out of the castle he finds her on her knees, being sick.

"Oh, Hermione." Remus says as he crouches down next to her and puts his arms around her.

"How could he order that?" Hermione asks, tears coming to her eyes, "It's horrible. Even if he is guilty he doesn't deserve that."

"No, he doesn't." Remus confirms as Hermione rests her head on her father's chest.

"He….. I…Need…" Hermione says, as she starts to hyperventilate.

"Just breath sweetie, in an out, just like this." Remus says, breathing deeply and getting Hermione to copy his actions.

It takes a few minutes, but finally Hermione manages to get her breathing under control.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's head inside." Remus tells Hermione and the two of them head inside.

* * *

A little while later Hermione and Remus are in his quarters together, Hermione looking pale and clammy, even shaky and Remus doesn't look to good himself.

"I'm so sorry that you had to read that." Remus tells his daughter as he hands Hermione a cup of tea, as honestly he was hoping to be able to tell her himself, he didn't want her to find out on her own.

"I don't know if I believe he's guilty, but even if he is he doesn't deserve the kiss." Hermione tells her Papa.

"No, he doesn't." Remus confirms, honestly after reading that he is having a difficult time holding himself together, but he knows he has to for his daughter's sake.

"He'll keep hidden right? He won't get caught?" Hermione asks, looking at her father in hope.

"I can't say that for sure, but if anyone can pull it off it would be him." Remus tells his daughter, believe that, honestly not knowing whether that is what he wants, though he know that he doesn't want Sirius to get the kiss, "I have to get to class, you can stay here all day if you want." Remus tells his daughter.

"I think I will." Hermione admits, not even sure if she would be able to focus enough to get away with using the Time Turner.

"Okay. I love you, Hermione." Remus says, hugging his daughter, placing a kiss on her head.

"Love you too, Papa." Hermione responds and Remus gets up and heads out of rooms.

For a few minutes after Remus leaves Hermione sits by herself, trying to collect her thoughts for a few minutes, before she opens her bag and pulls out and the folder that she has been keeping everything to do with her dad in.

"If you are innocent then I'll figure it out before it's too late, I promise you that." Hermione says, knowing she has to, knowing that she can't even allow the possibility that her Dad could get the kiss if there is even the chance that he is innocent, "I'll put the pieces together." Hermione says to herself before getting to work.

* * *

Hours later Harry is walking into the History of Magic classroom for the Patronus lesson and he isn't surprised to find only Remus waiting, not Hermione.

"How is she?" Harry asks the second he sees Remus.

"Not good, she's thrown herself into work." Remus says, looking clear that he is worried.

"Remus, you don't have to answer, but what does that mean? The kiss?" Harry asks, sounding confused.

"It's a Dementors last and worst weapon." Remus reveals, "It's the process of sucking out a person's soul." Remus says with a shiver.

"They'll kill him?" Harry asks, sounding horrified.

"No, it's so much worse." Remus tells Harry, "You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever… lost" Remus explains, his eyes looking haunted.

"Oh god." Harry says, sounding horrified, sounding exactly why Hermione would react the way she did, "We don't have to do the lesson today."

"You've got Quidditch on Saturday, Harry, you need more practice." Hermione says, walking into the room.

"Hermione." Harry and Remus say, both standing surprised.

"I want to keep practicing." Hermione reveals.

"Are you sure?" Remus asks, looking at his daughter, though he already knows the answer as he can see the determination in her eyes.

"Positive." Hermione says and Harry nods in agreement.

"Okay. Let's get started." Remus says, once more doing so against his better judgement and all three of the, get into position.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes both Harry and Hermione have produced patronuns's but neither can hold for long and it is clear that Harry's is stronger than Hermione's.

"You're both expecting too much of yourselves." Remus tells them both, after the end of the lesson.

"For a thirteen-year-old wizard, and a fourteen-year-old witch, even indistinct patronuses are huge achievements. Harry, you're not passing out anymore, are you?" Remus asks.

"I thought a Patronus would, charge the Dementors down or something." Harry says, sounding dispirited, "Make them disappear…."

"The true Patronus does do that." Remus says, "But you've both achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. Harry, if the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground." Remus reveals.

"You said it's harder if there are a lot of them." Hermione says, remembering her Papa's earlier words.

"I have complete confidence in both of you." Remus says, smiling, "Here, you've both earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. Something I know neither of you have tried before." Remus comments, as he wanted Harry and Hermione to have their first Butterbeers in the three Broomsticks, as he pulls two bottles out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer!" Harry says, speaking without thinking, "Yeah, that stuff is amazing." Harry comments and Remus rises an eyebrow as Hermione shoots Harry an annoyed look.

"Neville and Ron brought us some back from Hogsmeade." Hermione quickly lies.

"I see." Remus says looking between the pair, though he still looks suspicious, "Well, let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher." He quickly adds, causing both Harry and Hermione to laugh.

* * *

Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione are both back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione is doing her homework, with Neville sitting next to her, while Harry is showing his Firebolt, which he has gotten back, to others.

As Ron offers to take the Firebolt upstairs Harry walks over and sits with Hermione and Neville.

"How you really doing?" Harry asks curious.

"I don't know." Hermione admits, "I'm trying not to think about it."

"I'm sorry, Mione." Harry says, sounding sympathetic.

"Me too." Hermione admits, looking upset.

"It's not too late, Mione, maybe if you're fining gaps other people are too." Neville says, wanting to be helpful.

"Apart from Papa, no one else would want to." Hermione admits, "And if even if one of us were able to find out the whole truth, even if we were able to finally make sense of everything and Dad is innocent, however much of a long shot that is, nothing could be done without proof…" Hermione reveals.

"And we have no idea where to find that." Harry adds as even though he doesn't know whether Sirius is innocent he knows that there are a lot of gaps in what everyone believes.

Hearing that Neville goes to open his mouth to say something but before he can a strangled yell echoes down from the boy's staircase, causing the whole common room to fall silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then comes hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder and then Ron comes leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.

"LOOK!" Ron bellows as he strides over to Hermione's table.

"Ron, calm down." Neville tells him.

"LOOK!" Ron yells, ignoring Neville, shaking the sheets in Hermione's face.

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Ron yells and as he does Hermione leans away, looking utterly bewildered as Harry and Neville both look down at the sheet that Ron is holding the sheet that has blood on it.

"BLOOD! Ron yells into the stunned silence, "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N…..no." Hermione says, her voice trembling, and as she speaks Ron throws something down on Hermione's papers, and as Harry, Hermione and Neville lean forward they find several long ginger cat hair.

"YOUR CAT KILLED MY RAT!" Ron yells.

"You don't know that, not yet." Hermione argues.

"YES, I DO." Ron yells, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Ron yells before hurrying upstairs.

"Hermione…" Harry says concerned.

"I'll see you later, Harry." Hermione says, forcing herself not to cry as she packs up all her stuff and runs upstairs, not wanting everyone to see her cry.

* * *

**February 27** **th** **1994**

It has been a little over two days since Ron accused Crookshanks of killing Scabbers and since then Gryffindor has played Ravenclaw and won, even though Malfoy pulled a cruel prank on Harry, that lead to a party that has lasted into the early hours.

Even though the party has ended everyone hears noise downstairs so Hermione, and her other dorm mates, have headed downstairs, where they learn that Sirius managed to break into the Gryffindor common room using passwords that Neville wrote down, and slashed Ron's curtains with a knife.

Before she could have a chance to talk to her friend Neville has ran up to his dorm room, so even though her probably doesn't want to see her Hermione walks over to where Ron is sitting.

"Ron…"

"If you're here to defend your Dear Dad you can keep walking." Ron says angrily, making Hermione glad that the only person nearby is Harry.

"I'm not, I just want to know what happened, I want to know you're okay." Hermione admits, telling the truth.

"I'm fine. He had a knife, slashed the curtains and then he ran." Ron explains, "But he's not looking too good, your Dad."

"Why would he run?" Hermione asks, not being able to stop herself.

"Of course you're defending him, like I said, stay away." Ron says before walking away.

"You're wondering the exact same thing that I am." Harry says, standing up, "The running doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't." Hermione confirms, "Let's say for arguments sake that he broke in to kill you then there is no way he would have made a mistake like going to the wrong bed, and given this was his only chance he wouldn't have left unless he was sure that what he wanted wasn't here." Hermione realises.

"He could have been worried about meeting the teachers." Harry suggests, although he isn't sure that that would make sense.

"Maybe." Hermione says, looking uncertain, "I'll see you later, Harry." Hermione says before heading up to her empty dorm.

After double checking to make sure that she has the dorm to herself Hermione closes and locks the door before putting everything she knows about her father on her bed and she start to pace.

"Okay, let's think about this." Hermione tells herself, as she paces back and forth, "He said he didn't betray them, didn't kill anyone, didn't join Voldemort, but it is his fault. He broke in on Halloween, he would have had to have known the date, which means he wanted the empty tower. He broke in again and went for Ron, no one else, he had to have planned that." Hermione says, "He wanted Ron, why?" Hermione asks, not seeing it, "The paper lead him to escaping…. The paper with Ron's family on front." Hermione says, walking over to her bed, "What did you see, Dad?" Hermione says as he once more looks at the picture, "It's just Ron and his family, and his…. Rat." Hermione says, sounding confused, "His rat that has been getting sicker, and disappeared a few days ago, no… it wouldn't be possible." Hermione says, not believing the conclusion that her mind has come to, "He's missing a toe, no someone would have realised, Papa would have realised." Hermione says, then realises something, "Papa's never seen Scabbers, he wasn't reading the prophet over the summer." Hermione says, sounding completely shocked as she sits down on her bed, "Oh god."

* * *

Hours later, Hermione along with the rest of Gryffindor tower haven't slept and Hermione is walking into her Papa's room for two reasons, one, she wants to get away from everyone talking about her Dad, and two, there is a detail she needs to figure out whether she is right and Hermione Papa is the only person who can give her it.

"Hermione." Remus says, racing over to Hermione and hugging her as she walks into the room.

"I'm okay." Hermione responds, as she hugs her Papa, "Was there anything? Any clues?" Hermione ask concerned.

"No, nothing." Remus answers, "I don't know why he would be doing that in the first place." Remus says, looking conflicted.

"I don't either, but maybe everything will make sense one day." Hermione says.

"Hermione do you know something? Has your Dad contacted you?" Remus asks, looking at his daughter, trying to tell if she is lying to him.

"No." Hermione answers, lying because she knows that she can't tell her Papa what she's been doing, what she knows, until she has proof because otherwise he could get in a lot of trouble if anyone where to find out he knew.

"If he does I want you to tell me, right away." Remus tells his daughter.

"I will." Hermione promises, "Can I study in here today?" Hermione asks curious.

"Sure." Remus tells Hermione and she sits down and gets to work, knowing that she can't ask her father question she has right away because it would be suspicious.

* * *

For about two hours Hermione works and as she does she realises that it's been long enough for her to ask without her father becoming suspicious.

"Papa, what did Peter's Animagus form look like?" Hermione asks, keeping her voice casual.

"Why do you ask?" Remus asks, looking up from the essays he is marking.

"I was just curious, I mean I know that Dad and Uncle James helped control you during a full moon because they are so big, but what about Peter? He was tiny." Hermione comments, saying what she memorized.

"It helped to have someone small, someone to get into the kind of places he could get into." Remus explains, "And to answer your question he looked like a simple garden rat, small, grey and fat."

"Okay, good to know." Hermione says, as that is the conformation she needed.

* * *

Hours later Hermione is back in her dorm and as she is sure that her doormats are asleep Hermione pulls something out of the place she hides it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione says before tapping the map, "Though truthfully I am up to something very good." She says, "Okay Dad, where are you?" Hermione asks as she starts to search the match, starting with the grounds.

* * *

**March 1** **st** **1994**

It has been two days since Hermione started to use the Marauder's Map to try and find Sirius and she has found him several times and ever since she saw his name for the first time she has been coming up with a plan.

It's a Tuesday evening and as it is a full moon Hermione knows that it is the perfect time to put her plan into motion she just needed one more thing to do so, and as she sees Harry heading to the boys' dorm she knows that it is her chance and so she runs towards the stairs.

"Harry." Hermione says, just as she gets to him.

"Hey Hermione, did you need something?" Harry asks curious.

"Yeah, umm, could I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Hermione asks in a whisper.

"Sure, but why do you need it?" Harry asks curious.

"There is something I need to do, something I don't want to be caught by either Filch or Snape doing." Hermione explains, only partly lying.

"Is it dangerous?" Harry asks.

"It's probably the safest thing that either of us have ever done at this school." Hermione admits with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Harry says before heading upstairs and he returns about a minute later with the cloak which he hands to Hermione who stashes it under her robes, "You'll fill in the details later, right?" Harry asks.

"Definitely." Hermione confirms, knowing that Harry is likely going to be the second person she tells.

"Okay, good luck, Mione." Harry says and the two of them go their separate ways.

* * *

A couple of hours later Hermione makes sure her doormats are asleep before she pulls out the marauders map, activates it, puts on the invisibility cloak and heads out of the tower.

* * *

About ten minutes later Hermione is walking into Forest and into a clearing that is on the edge of the map.

"I know you're here." Hermione says as she takes off the cloak, "I know you're here, Dad." Hermione says, as she shoves the cloak into her pocket, "I know you're innocent! It was Peter, he betrayed Uncle James and Aunt Lily, he killed those people, he was Voldemort's spy." Hermione says.

"How'd you figure it out?" a voice says and Hermione turns to see her father, looking slightly worse than when she saw him a few months ago.

"There were gaps in what everyone knows, but truthfully, if it wasn't for Papa's refusal to completely believe that you were guilty I wouldn't have looked into anything." Hermione admits, and Sirius smiles at that, "I realised that you would have only tried to break into the tower on Halloween if an empty common room was what you wanted, and I overheard Fudge saying that you had a paper a few days before you escaped, so I knew that that had to be the key. I got my hands on that paper, and spent weeks memorizing every detail of it, but it wasn't until you went to my friend Ron's bunk when you broke in Saturday that everything fell into place." Hermione admits, walking towards her Dad, "I just have two questions; why were you laughing when you were arrested? And why'd you switch Secret Keeper places with Peter?" Hermione asks.

"You don't ask easy questions." Sirius says amused, "I was laughing because I lost it, because I couldn't believe what happened, I couldn't believe how much he took away in one go." Sirius admits, "And I switched with Peter because I thought he was the last person anyone would expect, so Lily, Harry, and James would be safer it was my idea and that's why it's my fault." Sirius says, looking guilty.

"You knew someone close to Uncle James and Aunt Lily was a spy." Hermione says, "Why did you suggest him and not Papa?"

"I was trying to protect him, and you. I switched with Peter because I thought Voldemort would go after me first and him last. If I told Remus about the switch he would have become a target, and we only knew the spy was in The Order, not who or exactly how close." Sirius explains, wanting Hermione understand and to his surprise Hermione just runs forward and hugs her Dad, "Hermione, I haven't showered in twelve years." Sirius says, though he gladly responds to the hug.

"I don't care." Hermione tells Sirius, completely meaning that, and as she does Sirius runs his hand through his daughter's hair, feeling amazed as he never thought he would get to do that, "Papa is going to be so happy when I tell him." Hermione says, as she hugs her Dad for the first time she can remember.

"You can't tell him, not yet." Sirius tells Hermione, it's being painful for him to admit that.

"What? Why not?" Hermione asks, sounding confused, as they break apart.

"Hermione if you tell Remus anything about what you know about me, and the Ministry finds out they'll charge him for helping me, and being a Werewolf that will be execution, or worse." Sirius says, pain in his voice, "And that's why if anyone finds out about you knowing you're going to say that I was controlling you, threatening you." Sirius tells Hermione, his voice forceful.

"What? No? You wouldn't. You're innocent." Hermione tells Sirius.

"It doesn't matter. If it means protecting, you there is nothing I wouldn't do." Sirius promises Hermione.

"Fine, I'll go to Albus, tell him everything I know. He'll listen." Hermione says, believing that, and knowing that Sirius is right about what the Ministry would do Remus.

"He probably would, but there is nothing he could do without proof." Sirius explains, "Real proof, someone more than either of our words."

"Then we find Pettigrew, get him to Albus." Hermione says.

"Not we, me." Sirius corrects, "Hermione, the Rat is dangerous, and I don't want you anywhere near him. He'll hurt you if given the chance and I don't want that." Sirius tells his daughter, knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle that, "I'll deal with The Rat."

"I can't just stand by and do nothing! Not when I know you're innocent." Hermione tells her Dad, tears coming to her eyes.

"You have to." Sirius tells her, "I'll deal with Pettigrew and then everything will be okay, our family will be back together."

"But you won't be free." Hermione says with a frown.

"Your God Parents will be Avenged though; he'll pay for all the lives he's destroyed." Sirius tells Hermione, "How'd you get out here without getting caught?" Sirius asks curious, and doing so in part to change the subject.

"Harry leant me Uncle James's invisibility cloak and I have your old map." Hermione explains.

"Handy things to have." Sirius says with a smile, glad that she has them, "For so long I imagined what you would look like, you're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be, and definitely smarter." Sirius says with a smile, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Dad." Hermione says with a smile and Sirius pulls her in for another hug, and as he does Sirius's rests his head on his daughter's head, placing a kiss on it and the two of them just stand together in the forest hugging one another.

For a while both Sirius and Hermione stand together before they break apart.

"You should head back inside, before someone notices you're missing." Sirius tells his daughter, "And tomorrow when you see how your Papa is doing after the full moon, giving him a hug from me." Sirius requests, "Just don't tell him that."

"I will." Hermione promises, "And I'll visit again, soon." Hermione says.

"I'd like that, but don't put yourself at risk, and if you need anything put a message in your cat's collar and I'll get it, I'll be there." Sirius tells Hermione.

"Crookshanks is helping you, I should have realised, that's why Crookshanks has been going after the rat." Hermione realises.

"Your cats a genius, smartest of its kind I've ever known." Sirius reveals.

"Considering how much Papa says you hate cats that's a high compliment." Hermione says with a smile.

"That it is." Sirius confirms "Come on, I'll walk you as far as I can." Sirius tell Hermione before turning back into Padfoot and as he does Hermione puts the cloak back on, and together the two of them head back to the castle.

* * *

 

A little while later Hermione gets back to her dorm, having managed to get back without issues, and once she is back Hermione puts the cloak back in her trunk and lies the map down on her bed.

"Sorry Dad, but I can't do nothing. If you find him you'll kill him, if I find him you'll be free." Hermione mutters, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione says, tapping the map, "Come on, Rat. Where are you hiding?" Hermione asks as she starts to study the map.

* * *

**March 11** **th** **1994**

It has been eleven days since Hermione went to see Sirius and ever since she hasn't told anyone about it, as she didn't want to put them in danger, and she has been working on a plan to find Peter and get him to Albus.

It is about eleven thirty and Hermione is sitting on her bed, studying the map, waiting for the common room to empty as she knows that she can't ask Harry to borrow his cloak, she can't risk Peter getting it if things go wrong.

As she sees the last people leave the common room Hermione takes the time turner off from around her neck and hides it as that is something else that she can't risk Peter getting, and then she collects her wand and the map and makes her way downstairs.

* * *

Due to all the security Hermione finds it quiet difficult to get out of the front doors, though using the map she manages to achieve it.

Once she is out onto the grounds, Hermione makes her way to Hagrid's checking to make sure the Peter is still there and knowing that she doesn't have to worry about Hagrid as he's taken Buckbeak for his trial.

Once she is just outside out of Hagrid's hut Hermione casts charms to make it so nothing can get out from the inside, and the she heads inside, making sure that she closes the door behind her.

"I know you're in here, Pettigrew." Hermione says, as she looks over to Fang who is fast asleep, "And I know your I know what you are, and I'm going to find you." Hermione says as she looks around looking for a sign of a rat, and as she does Hermione looks down at the map, trying to see exactly where Pettigrew is and she sees him coming up behind her, and she quickly turns, but before she can curse him he stabs a knife into her side, causing her to drop her wand and the map as she falls to the ground,

"You're going to ruin everything!" Pettigrew says angrily, "Just like your no good father!" He says as picks up Hermione's wand, "CRUCIO." He yells, causing Hermione to scream in pain, and Fang to wake up, "You'll pay for this, CRUCIO." He yells once more and Hermione once more screams in pain and a few seconds later the door bursts open and Hermione sees her Dad.

"YOU!" Sirius says furiously and he hurries towards Peter who quickly sends a curse at Hermione, a curse Sirius recognizes, "NO." Sirius yells in terror and Peter just smirks and transforms, as he knows the choice he just gave Sirius and what he'll do, dropping Hermione's wand as he goes.

As Peter runs out in his rat form, Sirius runs over to his daughter, and Fang chases after Peter.

"Dad….." Hermione says as Sirius drops down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm here, Princess. You'll be okay, Hermione, okay, I promise you. You're going to be okay." Sirius tells Hermione, trying to convince himself as much as her, "I'll make sure of it." Sirius promises, knowing the one thing he can do and that it doesn't matter what happened to him, quickly Sirius hurries over and picks up Hermione's wand and the map.

"Mischief managed." Sirius says, taping the map, before putting it in Hermione's pocket, "Just hold on, Hermione, okay, just hold on." He promises and he picks up his daughter and carries her out of Hagrid's hut.

Moving as quick as he can while holding his daughter Sirius hurries toward the castle, telling Hermione over and over again that she will be okay.

As he gets to the castle doors Alarms start to go off, just like he knew they would, and so he lays Hermione down on the grass, right in front of the doors.

"You're going to be okay, Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up." Sirius tells Hermione, tears coming to his eyes, as he uses an old Order spell to burn what was done to Hermione into the grass, along with the message;

PLEASE, GET HER HELP.

DON'T LET HER DIE.

PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER.

"Dadddy." Hermione stutters out.

"Yeah, I'm right here, you're okay, Princess. You'll be okay." Sirius tells his daughter as he, drops her wand next to her, takes his hand and watches as she gets worse, he watches her struggle to breath more.

"Go. You…. Have…. To …go." Hermione tells her father, "Please, GO." Hermione says, struggling with every syllable.

"I can't." Sirius says, tears rolling down his face, "I'm not leaving you." He tells his daughter.

"Pl….ease… Daa…dddy… for… me…. GO!" Hermione says, struggling even more it struggling more with every syllable, but needing to say it, even with how much of a battle it is because she doesn't want her Dad to get caught because of her.

"Okay." Sirius says reluctantly only doing so because of the look of pleading that is on his daughter's face, "I love you, Hermione, okay, more than anything." Sirius tells his daughter, placing a kiss on her head, before he runs away, hating himself as he goes, and feeling like he is making huge mistake.

As she watches her father go Hermione smiles to herself and the last thing she sees before she loses consciousness is her Dad turning into Padfoot.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the incredible response to the last chapter, it was amazing, you're all amazing. Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**March 11** **th** **1994**

As Sirius lays Hermione down in front of the doors to the castle every single teacher in the school all go running and once they get outside they are shocked by the sight that greats them.

"HERMIONE." Remus yells in horror as he hurries to his daughter.

"She's alive, Remus, but I need to get her upstairs." Poppy says and Albus conjures a stretcher, and Remus takes Hermione's hand.

"Headmaster." Snape says, pointing to the grass and everyone sees what Sirius burned into the grass.

"We need to get her upstairs now." Poppy says, once she reads the message and recognizes the spells, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

**March 12** **th** **1994**

It has been about an hour since the teachers found Hermione and since then they have been doing two things, looking for Sirius and helping Hermione.

"She was tortured." Remus says horrified as he paces back and forth, while Poppy works on Hermione, "Who would do that?" He asks, sounding heart broken.

"You know the answer to that, Wolf, your mate." Severus says bitterly.

"Sirius wouldn't hurt her, she's the only person on this earth he'd never hurt." Remus says, still needing to believe that, maybe more than ever.

"You keep believing that and she'll pay the price." Severus says.

"Severus." Albus says in a waning tone of voice, knowing that Remus really shouldn't be tested right now, and as he does Poppy walks out from behind the curtains and as she does Remus rushes over to her.

"How is she?" Remus asks, sounding terrified.

"She's stable, but her body needs rest." Poppy says, "She won't be awake any time soon, not on her own."

"Severus, do you have it?" Albus asks.

"Yes, Sir." Snape answers.

"Have what? What are you going to give her?" Remus asks worried.

"Severus has a potion that will wake Hermione for five minutes. It will allow Hermione to tell us what happened." Albus explains, as right now they need answers and that's the only way they are going to get them.

"Will it hurt her?" Remus asks.

"No." Snape answers and Remus walks over to his daughter's bed as he does he finds, what he knows to be The Marauder's Map, as well as Hermione's wand on the bedside table.

"He left her wand." Minerva says, sounding surprised.

"That is a surprise." Albus says, finding that odd as Hermione's wand would likely work well for Sirius which means if he had taken it he would have been armed and yet he didn't take it, as Remus sits down next to his daughter and takes her hand, not even wondering why Hermione has The Marauders Map or why Sirius didn't take it, "Severus, the potion." Albus requests and Severus hands it to him, once he has Albus walks over and pours a couple of drops into Hermione's mouth and about a minute later Hermione wakes up.

"Hermione." Remus says worried.

"It wasn't Dad, Papa, Dad saved me, it wasn't him." Hermione explains, looking directly at her father, "Please believe me." She begs.

"I do, I do, Sweetie." Remus tells his daughter, as he pushes her hair out his face.

"What did happen, Hermione? Why were you out of the Castle?" Albus asks, his voice calm.

"I was worried that with everything going on with Buckbeak that Hagrid might have forgotten to feed Fang. I didn't want him to starve so I went down to Hagrid's hut." Hermione says, using the lie she thought of just in case, and not looking anyone directly in the eyes as she doesn't want to give herself away, "I was walking over to feed him when I felt a pain in my side and I feel to the ground, dropped my wand, a man picked it up." Hermione says, "I didn't recognize him, but seemed kind of familiar, kind of like I had seen him before." Hermione says, lying because she knows she just come out and say that it was Peter Pettigrew.

"What did he look like, this man?" Albus asks, there being an urgency to his voice.

"He was a really short, no taller than me. He, um, had grubby skin, watery eyes, thin hair, I think it might have been brown at some point, but it's lost its colour, and a large bald patch." Hermione explains, and Remus looks to Albus at that as he recognizes the description, "He used the Cruciatus Curse, twice and then the door broke open, it was Dad. He said you, like he knew the man, and he sent a cruse at me and dropped my wand, he went running. Dad ran to me, he told me everything will be okay, he promised me that it would be, he picked me up and…... I don't remember what happened next." Hermione admits.

"It's okay, Hermione, you told us enough." Remus assures his daughter.

"Hermione did Sirius say anything else to you?" Albus ask, wanting to know everything.

"Just that I'd be okay, that he'd make sure of that." Hermione admits as her eyes flicker open and closed, "Papa I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep, it's okay." Remus tells his daughter and within about ten seconds Hermione is fast asleep, "Albus, I don't know how I could be right, but that description sounds an awful lot like Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew's dead, Black killed him." Severus says angrily.

"You're right, Remus. It does sound like that." Albus comments, "Something more is going on." Her says with a frown needing to think about everything that is going on as it's not making a whole lot of sense.

* * *

Hours later, Remus having not left his daughter's side for a second, the rest of the school are starting to head to breakfast and rumours about what happened to Hermione have already started to spread.

Arriving at breakfast, having not heard the rumours, Neville is looking down the breakfast table for Hermione.

"Harry." Neville says to the person who is several seats down, eating with Ron.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Hermione this morning?" Neville asks curious.

"No."

"Haven't you two heard what happened to Hermione?" Fred asks, pain in his voice.

"No, what?" Not just Harry and Neville ask, but Ron too.

"She was attacked last night. She's in the hospital wing. All the ghosts and Portraits are talking about it; it sounds like it was pretty bad." Fred reveals and without a word to anyone Harry, Neville and Ron get up and run, all going to the hospital wing.

* * *

Down in the forest, past where he knows the Marauder's Map shows because he knows that Remus will now have that, Sirius is pacing back and forth. Honestly he has never felt more useless and he is seriously considering turning into Padfoot and going to the hospital wing, not even caring about what the consequences will be, truthfully the only thing that stops him is that he can still see the look of begging on his daughter's face when she told him to run.

"Please be okay, please be okay." Sirius says as he paces, tears coming to his eyes, "You're dead Pettigrew, I will find you, and I will kill you." He promises as he will not let anyone who hurt his daughter live, no matter what it costs him.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry, Neville and Ron run into the hospital wing where they find Remus sitting next to Hermione's bed.

"What happened?" Neville ask worried.

"How is she?" Harry asks, sounding just as worried.

"She'll be okay." Remus assures them, "Hermione went down to Hagrid's to feed Fang and she was attacked by a man." He explains.

"A man, do you mean…?" Neville starts to ask before trailing off.

"No. From what Hermione said he saved her, got her back to the castle, left a message saying what happened to her." Remus explains, "The person who did this is someone else."

"Who?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure." Remus says, though he has a suspicion, just doesn't know how it would be possible.

"When will she wake up?" Ron asks and as he stares at his unconscious friend he feels bad about the way he's been treating her lately.

"Not for a while. Albus used a potion on Hermione to give her five minutes of consciousness which is going to make it take even longer for Hermione to wake up." Remus explains.

"But she will, right?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, she will." Remus confirms as Harry, Ron and Neville all pull up chairs around Hermione's bed.

* * *

**March 17** **th** **1994**

It has been five days since Peter attacked Hermione and she is now awake, coherent and is moving from The Hospital Wing and to Remus's quarters, though the school believe she is still in the hospital wing, where she will be staying in the second bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asks concerned as he walks in the room and sits down on Hermione's bed.

"Better than I was." Hermione answers.

"Good, you scared me, Hermione, really." Remus tells his daughter, telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to scare you; I was just worried about Fang." Hermione say, telling a lie.

"Please don't lie to me, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter.

"I'm not lying."

"I know you are because I know you. If you were worried about Fang you would have asked Harry to borrow the cloak." Remus reveals, "Do you know something Hermione? Something involving your Dad and Peter Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew is dead." Hermione lies.

"Hermione, that is the first time in your life that you haven't called him Peter." Remus tells Hermione, becoming even more sure that whatever is going on has something to do with Peter, "Hermione we've always been able to talk to each other, always, that's just what I want us to do now. How long have you had the Marauders map?"

"Fred and George gave it to me, just before Christmas." Hermione reveals, being glad that that is something she can tell her Papa, though she is purposely not mentioning Harry so that he doesn't get in trouble.

"And how many times have you and Harry snuck into Hogsmeade?" Remus asks.

"I didn't say anything about Harry." Hermione says, trying to cover for him.

"I know you wouldn't have used it alone, Hermione, and I'm guessing Fred and George gave it to both of you." Remus admits as he has been suspicious since the Butterbeer, "So, how many times have the two of you snuck into Hogsmeade?"

"Just once, the day we got the map." Hermione reveals, "I take it we're not going to get it back."

"No, You're not." Remus tells her, "It's too dangerous for you to have." He says, "And you're avoiding my other questions."

"I'm not, I just don't have answers for you." Hermione admits, "As far as I know Peter is dead and even though I've been looking I don't know anything about Dad." Hermione lies, doing so because her Dad was right, she has to protect her Papa from the Ministry fall out, "I'm telling the truth, Papa. I promise." Hermione says, hating that she is lying, but doing so because she has to protect her Papa.

"Okay, if you say so." Remus answers, though he isn't completely sure that she is telling the truth, he just can't figure out why she is lying.

"Hey, Hermione, I brought something for you." Neville says as he, Harry, and Ron arrive at the doorway.

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Harry asks worried, as he looks between Remus and Hermione.

"No, it's okay." Remus says, knowing that this isn't going to be the last time they have this conversation.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione says, sounding happy.

"I think he's been missing you." Neville tells his friend as he puts Crookshanks on Hermione's bed, while Ron gives the cat a look of loathing.

"We've only got a little while before we have to get to class, how you feeling?" Harry asks curious.

"Pretty good, considering." Hermione answers, "How's things going out there?" Hermione asks and Harry, Ron, and Neville start to explain, while Remus is left to wonder what Hermione knows and why she won't tell him.

* * *

Hours later Hermione, carrying Crookshanks is walking towards the door that leads out off Remus's quarters.

"I know you don't like this feeling, but just get it too him, he needs to know I'm okay." Hermione tells her cat in a whisper before opening the door and letting him out, with a note in his collar.

"Hermione, are you talking to someone?" Remus asks, walking out from his room.

"Just Crookshanks, he wanted to be let out." Hermione explains.

"Okay, do you need anything?" Remus asks.

"No, I'm okay." Hermione answers as she heads back over to her room, or technically hers and Harry's.

"Okay, just call out if you need anything." Remus tells her.

"I will." Hermione assures him as she walks into the second bedroom, hoping that Crookshanks gets the message to her Dad soon.

* * *

In the Forest Sirius isn't doing too well as he doesn't know how his daughter is doing, he doesn't know if she is okay, and he hates that. All he knows, thanks to Crookshanks, is that she is still in the hospital wing.

Speaking of Crookshanks Sirius notices that there is something in his collar so he quickly turns into his human form.

"What have you go there?" Sirius answers and he takes out the folded note feeling joy rise up inside him as he knows that there is only one person who could have sent him a message,

_I'm okay. I'm out of the hospital wing and spending a few days with Papa. He also has the Map so be careful. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened, it was my choice. I'll try to visit when I can. I love you, HJHLB_

"I love you too, Princess." Sirius says, trying to decide whether he can risk sending a message back or whether it would be too dangerous.

* * *

**March 21** **st** **1993**

It has been four days' sine Hermione got a message to Sirius and as well as it being the last week before the holidays it is also Hermione's first day back in class, first up Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hermione, can you help me with this." Hagrid requests, five minutes into class and she walks over to help Hagrid get more lettuce.

"Sure." Hermione says and she walks over and once she is next to Hagrid he pulls her in for a hug, "I'm okay." Hermione assures him.

"You almost weren't, what were you thinking?" Hagrid asks worried.

"I was just trying to help." Hermione says, making her voice sincere.

"I appreciate that." Hagrid says, meaning that, "But you could have been hurt, and that's the last thing I would want."

"I know, Hagrid." Hermione says and the two of them head back over to the others.

* * *

A little while everyone returns to the castle for lunch.

"Ms Granger." A voice says and Hermione walks over to Minerva.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asks.

"The Headmaster would like to see you, now." Minerva informs her.

"Okay." Hermione says as she knew this was coming, she just hoped that she would have a bit more time to figure out what she is going to say.

"Good, come with me." Minerva request and Hermione follows behind her head of house who happens to practically be her aunt.

* * *

A few minutes later Hermione is walking into Albus's office, stilling having no idea what she is going to say or do as even if she does lie she is pretty sure that she won't get away with lying to Albus.

"Hermione, good. Sit down." Albus requests and Hermione does as he asked, "Now, I need the truth Hermione, I need to know what really happened that night." Albus tells her.

"I could lie, Albus, but you'll know, but if I tell you truth then people I care about will be in a lot of trouble, I need to protect them. So, please don't ask me what happened." Hermione requests, there being an undertone of begging to her voice.

"Hermione, I promise that if you tell me everything you know no one will get in trouble, it will stay between us, and I will do what I can to help." Albus tells Hermione, his suspicion seeming even more right.

"What if I don't have proof to support what I am saying? What if it's just my word?" Hermione asks.

"That will be good enough for me, and I can try to find proof." Albus informs Hermione, who looks hesitant and runs through everything she knows in her head.

"Dad's innocent." Hermione says, sounding hesitant although she realises that she is over her head and Albus is her best shot at being able to help her Dad, "It was Peter Pettigrew who was Uncle James and Aunt Lily's Secret Keeper, they switched because they thought it would be less obvious, it was him who killed those people, he was Voldemort's spy." Hermione reveals, "He was the one who attacked me that night."

"How did you figure this out?" Albus asks.

"I saw Dad, months ago. He told me that he was innocent, but he blamed himself, so I started to look into things." Hermione explains, "After Halloween I realised that Dad would have only broken into an empty common room if that was his goal, and around Christmas I found out that Dad got a paper a few days before he broke out so I got it too, started to study it, and then after Dad's second break in the pieces fell into place." Hermione explains.

"How was Pettigrew hiding?" Albus ask.

"I can answer that, but I need you no to ask how I know, or how it happened." Hermione requests.

"I won't." Albus assures Hermione, knowing he'll get the entire story at some point.

"Pettigrew is an un-registered Animagus, a rat. He's spent the last twelve years pretending to be a rat, hiding at the Weasley's as a pet to Percy and Ron." Hermione explains, "That's how he's hiding." She explains and Albus looks surprised at that.

"How did you know where he was hiding as a rat?" Albus asks

"There's a map of Hogwarts, my father's, Harry's father and Pettigrew created it. It shows everyone even in Animagus form, I used that, and Papa took it back after I was hurt." Hermione explains.

"Good, he has suspicions about Pettigrew too, he'll be watching it." Albus realises, knowing that it would be good as Remus will likely come to him if he sees Pettigrew, unless Hermione or Harry are in danger.

"Dad said that I can't tell Papa any of this, that it will put him at risk, risk getting him in a lot of trouble with the ministry, is that right?" Hermione asks, wanting to be sure even if he believes it is.

"Yes." Albus answers, "I believe you Hermione, but the Ministry won't, Fudge won't, not without proof. If they know or suspect that Remus knows anything about Sirius, then they will do things that I can't even stop." Albus reveals, "But, with you, being under age, having not sent requests every month to visit with Sirius, confusion or manipulation, or being threatened, are all covers that I can make them believe, but I could only do so once, so no one else can know."

"Dad said the same thing." Hermione reveals, "But how will any of this ever be okay? Pettigrew's gone and he's the only thing that proves Dad's innocent, he's bound to be hundreds of miles away by now."

"Not necessarily." Albus answers and Hermione looks at him in confusion, "Pettigrew spent twelve years hiding as a rat, in a Wizarding Family. That tells me that he became used to comfort, and was waiting on news. As far as he knows the only people who know about him being a rat are you and Sirius, but Sirius can't tell anyone. So, by the end of the school year I wouldn't be surprised if he came back to get his comfortable life back, and possibly deal with the one person who could ruin that for him."

"Me." Hermione realises, feeling afraid as she really doesn't want to experience the Cruciatus Curse again.

"Yes, which is why I want you to hold on to this." Albus says, pulling a tiny object, looking like a button out of his desk, he places on his desk casts a few silent charms and puts it in a tiny pouch, "Keep it on you at all times, it's keyed to your magical signature so all you have to do is touch the button with any finger and I will be alerted to your location. If you see Pettigrew, if he comes after you I don't want you to do anything other than alert me, right away, do you understand?" Albus asks and Hermione nods, and takes the pouch and puts it in her pocket, "Security has already been increased so he shouldn't be able to get close, but he still might."

"I know." Hermione confirms.

"I don't want to know if you are in contact with Sirius, but he should know that I will look into everything you have told me and see if there is a way for me to get his name cleared without Pettigrew, just in case he doesn't show again" Albus says.

"Thank you, Albus." Hermione says, sounding relieved.

"Good, now you better get back to class." Albus says, with a smile.

"Yeah, guess I should. I'll see you later, Albus. Thank you." Hermione says relieved before heading out of the room, having hope that her Dad will soon be free.

* * *

**March 22** **nd** **1994**

It has been a day since Hermione talked to Albus and ever since the conversation Hermione has felt more relaxed and freer, which has caused her to do several things that can be classified as out of character, it is after dinner and Hermione is sitting at a table in The Gryffindor Common room doing her mountain of homework, when Harry, Ron and Neville sit down.

"You hit Malfoy." Neville says amazed.

"You missed charms." Ron adds.

"You quit Divination." Harry adds, "What happened to you today?" he asks curious.

"I'm not really sure." Hermione admits, "But it felt good." She reveals.

"It was better than good." Ron says with an amazed look on his face, "You should act like this more often." He comments as on occasion Hermione does act relaxed and do stuff like this, but not that often.

"Maybe I will." Hermione says with a small smile, and the foursome drift into silence.

"I found something that might help Hagrid." Ron reveals.

"What?" Harry, Hermione and Neville ask together and Ron begins to explain.

* * *

**March 30** **th** **1994**

It has been eight days since Hermione hit her cousin, quit Divination and missed charms and ever since dropping on subject Hermione has been more relaxed, but she is still more stressed than anyone.

It is after dinner and Hermione is sitting alone, trying to figure out a way to ask Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak without him asking why as due to it being the first full moon after she was attacked by Pettigrew Hermione knows that it is her one chance to visit her Dad when her Papa wouldn't be checking the map.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asks worried as he sits down next to her.

"Yes, I'm okay." Hermione confirms, "Um, Harry, could I borrow your invisibility cloak again?" Hermione asks, sounding nervous.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Harry asks, looking concerned.

"I need to check on something. I promise it's not dangerous, and I will tell you everything when I can." Hermione reveals, hating that she isn't being completely open with him, but knowing that it is the best thing to protect him.

"Why can't you tell me everything now?" Harry asks, with a frown.

"Because I'm trying to protect you."

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asks worried, "Does this have something do with why you were hurt?" Harry asks worried.

"I will be safe tonight. That I know, without a doubt, and Harry I promise that I will tell you everything, just as soon as I can, I just need you to trust me, Harry, please." Hermione begs, reaching out and taking Harry's hand, as she wants to tell Harry everything, she knows that he deserves to know everything but it will be putting him at too much risk if she tells him now.

"I do trust you, Mione." Harry assures her, being able to do so without hesitation, as he squeezes her hand, "But I need to know, when can you tell me?" he asks, not asking what Hermione is keeping a secret anymore as he can tell that she is doing what she is doing because she thinks it for the best.

"By the end of the school year, you'll know." Hermione reveals, "I know it's over two months Harry, but that's the best I can do."

"I'm sure it is." Harry says, "I'll lend you the cloak, but I'm going to wait here. If you're not back in forty-five minutes I'm going to Minerva." Harry tells Hermione.

"Make it an hour, Harry. Please, that's more doable." Hermione asks, worried that she is pushing things.

"An hour, not a second more." Harry says and Hermione nods in agreement, and the two of them drift into silence, neither minding that they are still holding each other's hand.

* * *

Hours later Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are the only ones in the Common Room.

"I better go." Hermione comments.

"An hour, no more." Harry says as he hands over the cloak.

"I know. I'll see you in an hour." Hermione says before covering herself in the cloak and leaving.

"Are we really not asking any questions?" Ron asks surprised.

"It's probably best that we don't." Neville says, "Mione doesn't do anything without a reason so we've got to trust that she has reasons for this." He says, though he is very worried.

"Yeah, just like we both know that Mione choose tonight to do whatever she is doing for a reason." Harry says, looking at Neville.

"Yeah, we do." Neville confirms as he and Harry both realised, straight away, that Hermione choose the full moon because it would mean Remus isn't watching the map.

"I'm missing something? Aren't I?" Ron asks, looking between the pair.

"Yeah, but it's not our place to fill you in." Harry admits.

"It's okay, I figured." Ron comments and the three of them drift into silence as they wait for Hermione, all three of them watching the clock.

* * *

Due to the heightened security it takes Hermine about ten minutes to get to the forest and just like she was hoping Crooksanks is waiting by the edge

"Lead me to him." Hermione says, moving the invisibility cloak of her face to do so and Crookshanks starts to lead the way.

After a few minutes there is enough cover for Hermione to take off the invisibility cloak and a couple minutes later Hermione sees Sirius.

"Dad."

"Hermione."

They both say as they run towards each other and in the middle they embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Sirius tells his daughter, "I'm so sorry he hurt you. That was never supposed to happen." Sirius says as he holds his daughter, doing what he never thought he would get to do again after finding her in Hagrid's hut.

"I'm okay, Dad, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Hermione assures him, as they break apart.

"Why did you go after Pettigrew? I told you not to!" Sirius says, sounding angry.

"I knew if you found him you'd kill him, but I found him I could get him to Albus and you'd be free, we could be a real family. That's what I was trying to do." Hermione explains.

"He almost killed you, never try something like that again." Sirius tells Hermione, his voice sounding more worried than anything else, "God Hermione, if it were to happen to you it would destroy me, and Remus, and your friends. It means so much that you want to help, but I need you to say safe." Sirius says, "Okay?" he asks and Hermione nods.

"Albus knows, not quiet everything, but enough, and he believed me. He's working on a way to get you free without Pettigrew and if I see Pettigrew or if he comes near me I have a way to alert Albus, and if that happens Pettigrew can get captured, you can get your named cleared." Hermione reveals.

"That sounds a lot like using you as bait." Sirius says with a frown.

"It's not, it's a way to keep me safe in case Pettigrew does show his face again." Hermione explains, "I know you want to kill him, and that's not surprising considering what he's done, but Dad, if he lives, if we get him to Albus, you can be free. You, me, Papa and Harry can be a real family. Isn't that more important than revenge?" Hermione asks, pain in her voice, tears coming to her eyes.

Hearing the pain in his daughter's voice Sirius closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Yeah it is." He confirms, "I can't promise I won't kill him, but I can promise that I will attempt to get him to Albus first."

"Thank you, I know how big that is for you." Hermione says, "I don't have long, Harry said if I'm not back in an hour then he's going to Minerva." Hermione reveals.

"You haven't told him right? Or Remus?" Sirius asks, worry in his voice as it's bad enough that his daughter is in danger.

"No. Albus agreed that I shouldn't." Hermione reveals and Sirius nods.

"It's the right choice." Sirius says, "I'll walk you as far as I can go." He tells her.

"Hopefully soon we can have more than these rushed conversations." Hermione says, wanting that a lot.

"Hopefully." Sirius says, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Come on, Princess. If Harry is like either of his parents he'll be counting the seconds."

"Why do you call me Princess?" Hermione asks curious.

"It's what I called you when you were a baby." Sirius explains and Hermione nods in understanding as they start to walk, "Hermione, months ago, the first time we saw each other, I heard you and Harry talking, how bad have the full moons gotten for Remus?" Sirius asks, pain in his voice.

"Bad." Hermione answers and the two of them continue to walk in pained silence, both of them hoping that soon they won't just have short snippets of conversation but that they'll be able to really talk, really be able to get to know each other.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**April 13** **th** **1994**

It has been two weeks since Hermione snuck out to see Sirius and as far as she can tell Pettigrew isn't on Hogwarts Grounds, and even though she is terrified about what the rat would do to her if given the chance she is hoping he comes back because it's the only way to clear her Dad's name.

It is Easter Holidays, earlier on a Wednesday Morning and Harry and Neville are the only ones awake, in the common room and they have been for a little while.

"I don't know, Neville. It feels like we're telling on her." Harry says, sounding worried.

"I know it does, but what if someone happens because we didn't tell." Neville says, looking upset, "She almost died a few weeks ago, Harry what if next time it's worse and we could have stopped it by telling Remus?"

"I'd hate myself." Harry realises, "But it's not like we have much to tell Remus."

"We know Mione's used your invisibility cloak, twice, on full moons, and she won't tell us what she's doing because she is trying to protect us and that she she'll tell us everything when she can, at the end of the school year." Neville says, "It is a lot."

"When you say it like that it kind of is." Harry says with a frown, "Okay we go to Remus, and hope Hermione doesn't hate us."

"Let's hope."

* * *

Half an hour later Harry and Neville are walking into Remus's quarters where they find him sitting at his table drinking a cup of tea.

"Harry, Neville, it's early." Remus says, sounding surprised, "Is something wrong?"

"We're not sure." Harry admits.

"And we're not sure whether coming to you is the right thing to do, but it's about Hermione." Neville explains looking concerned.

"What about her?" Remus asks worry in his voice.

"The last two full moons Hermione's borrowed my invisibility cloak, she said that she was safe, but she didn't tell us much more than that." Harry reveals.

"How long was she gone when she borrowed it?" Remus asks, with a frown, trying to make some sense of what is going on.

"An hour the second time, I don't know about the first." Harry admits.

"Did she ask you to borrow the cloak the night she was hurt?" Remus asks.

"No, I would have given it to her if she asked, I didn't even know she was out of tower; we agreed that she'd hold on to the map." Harry reveals, guilt in his voice as he thinks he should have helped Hermione that night.

"Has Hermione told you anything about what she's been doing?" Remus asks, his worry growing.

"That she's trying to protect us, that she'll tell us everything she can which is by the end of the school year." Neville reveals, causing Remus's frown to increase.

"I know it's not much, but Neville thought, and I agreed, that we should tell you." Harry explains.

"I'm glad you did." Remus tells the pair, "This is worrying, very worrying." Remus admits with a frown, wondering what his daughter is up to.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Remus admits, "But I am going to find out." Remus assures the two boys.

* * *

Ever since Harry and Neville came to see him about Hermione a few hours earlier Remus has been worrying about his daughter, which is why he is glad to hear the door to his quarters open and Hermione walk in.

"Hey, Papa. You wanted to see me?" Hermione asks.

"I did." Remus confirms, "Sit down, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter.

"I'm in trouble, aren't you?" Hermione asks as she sits down on the couch.

"That's what I want to know." Remus admits, "Harry and Neville came to see me this morning, they're worried, Hermione, worried about what's going on with you, what you're doing." Remus explains.

"I'm fine." Hermione lies.

"Then why have you been borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak on full moons, the one night when you know I won't be watching the map?" Remus asks his daughter, "What are you doing?" Remus asks his daughter and as she sees the look on her father's face Hermione realises that she isn't going to get away with giving him no answer so she decides to give away one of the less dangerous secrets she is keeping.

"I'm trying to learn to become an Animagus. As you probably remember step one involves a lot of meditation, to get yourself ready for the next steps, my Dorm Room wasn't exactly working well for me, I thought an empty classroom would be better." Hermione says, though in truth she has already finished step one, and will start step two when she has less work.

"Hermione that is soo dangerous." Remus tells his daughter sounding worried, "Do you know how wrong that can go?" He asks worried and disapproving.

"Yes, I do." Hermione answers, "I'm being careful Papa, I promise."

"Being careful would mean not doing it! Learning Animagus transformation under supervision is dangerous enough, but doing it completely alone is just reckless! Damn it, Hermione, why would you risk all the danger?" Remus asks, panic in his voice.

"For you." Hermione says simply, "I know I can't help you as a human during full moons, but I can if I become an Animagus."

"Oh, Hermione." Remus says, sounding touched as he sits down next to her, "That means a lot to me, Hermione, so much, but I want you to be safe." Remus tells his daughter, "I want you to spend the rest of the school year focusing on your work, and over the summer we'll talk about this again, okay. Don't try to make any more progress until the summer." Remus requests.

"I won't." Hermione says, being pretty sure that she won't have time to make any more progress anyway, not with everything else she has going on.

* * *

A little while later Hermione returns to the Gryffindor Common room where she finds Harry, Neville and Ron sitting together in their normal seats.

"Are you mad?" Harry asks worried as she approaches.

"No, I can't blame you for being concerned." Hermione admits as she takes a seat.

"You know we're here for you, Mione, right?" Neville asks.

"I know." Hermione says with a smile, "I also know that I have to get to the library." Hermione says, before heading up to her dorm room.

* * *

**May 26** **th** **1994**

It has been six weeks since Hermione admitted to Remus that she is trying to become an Animagus so that he doesn't question what else she is doing and since then Hermione hasn't been able to go and visit Sirius again as she can't ask Harry to use his cloak again without him being extremely suspicious. Something else that has happened in the last six weeks is Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup.

It is exam week and for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville they are on their last day of exams. Something which Harry, Ron and Neville think is a good thing because in their opinion Hermione looks close to a break down.

For the foursome their second last exam is Defence Against the Dark Arts where Remus has constructed the most unusual exam any of them have ever completely an obstacle course in the sun. They have to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk and then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

As he knew that Hermione had to be last because of the possibilities for what her Boggart could be Remus arranged for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville to be the last in the class left so that they are the only ones around. Out of the foursome Ron goes first and does quiet well until he reached the Hinkypunk which managed to successfully confuse him. Neville was second and managed everything pretty okay, though the Grindylow did provide him with a lot of trouble that lead Remus to intervening. Harry was third and did everything perfectly and Hermione is currently in the course, facing the boggart when suddenly she starts screaming as she bursts out from the trunk.

"PAPA." Hermione yells, sounding terrified, tears rolling down her face.

"Hermione." Remus says, racing over to his daughter, "What's wrong?"

"I saw you, you were dead, the full moon had killed you." Hermione explains, sounding horrified.

"It's okay you're okay. It was just a Boggart." Remus tells his daughter as he hugs her.

* * *

It takes a while, but eventually Remus manages to calm Hermione down enough and the foursome head back up to the castle.

As they do they find a man in a pinstripe cloak that they know to be the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, a tough looking wizard with very short, wiry grey hair, another wizard that is so ancient that he appeared to be withering before their very eyes and a third man who is tall and strapping, with a thin black moustache.

As the foursome really don't want to be seen, for a variety of reasons, they try to walk past the group without being noticed, but all a sudden they hear,

"Harry, Harry Potter." Being said by Fudge and Harry has to stop and turn around, "I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fudge says as he takes Harry's hand and shakes it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Sir." Harry responds, sounding awkward as he has no idea what else to say, "Why are you at Hogwarts? If you don't mind me asking?" Harry asks, it being the first thing he can think of.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, and be updated about the other security threats, I was asked to step in." Fudge explains and as he does Hermione avoids looking right at the minister, just in case he sees the Black resemblance.

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupts, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon." Fudge says, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" Ron says heavily, "The Hippogriff might get off!"

"Harry, if we don't go we're going to miss our next exam." Neville says, saying what Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Right, I better be going it was a pleasure meeting you Minister." Harry says and the group head inside, Hermione doing her best to hide her face as she goes as she figures that if there is anyone who will pick up on the Black Family resemblance then it will be Fudge.

* * *

A couple of hours later Harry, Ron and Neville are sitting in the common room, waiting for Harry to finish his Divination exam as Professor Trelawney is seeing everyone individually and the trio have just got horrible news from Hagrid.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry pants as he comes running in, "Just told me…" he says and as he does he sees the looks on Hermione, Neville and Ron's faces.

"Buckbeak lost." Ron reveals in a weak voice, "Hagrid's just sent this." He says passing over the letter that Hagrid sent, saying that Hagrid's going to be executed at Sundown and they're not to come down.

"We've got to go." Harry says at once, "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"That's exactly what we were saying." Neville comments.

"Sunset, though." Ron says as he stares out of the window, "We'd never be allowed, 'specially you two." Ron says, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"We have the cloak though." Harry points out, then realises something, "But your Papa has the map." He realised, "Would he be watching it tonight?" He asks Hermione putting a little bit of force on 'tonight' as he, Hermione and Neville all know what tonight is.

"For a little while." Hermione answers, "But as long as we just go to Hagrid's and back I don't see him getting us in trouble, but only if we used the cloak."

"So, we use the cloak." Harry says and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

A little while later, after dinner, the foursome snuck into an empty chamber of the entrance hall, just listening until they can be sure that the place is deserted. Once they hear what they think is the last two people hurrying across the hall Neville pokes his head around the door.

"Okay." Neville whispers, "No one's there, cloak on."

As they are now taller and bigger it isn't quite as easy as it once was for all four of them to walk together under the cloak, but the foursome manages by tiptoeing and walking very closely together.

Due to how close they have to walk it takes the foursome a little while to get to Hagrid's hut but once they finally get there they knock and within a minute Hagrid answers, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us." Harry hisses, "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come." Hagrid whispers, but he stands back and they step inside, quickly Hagrid shuts the door and Harry pulls the cloak of them.

Once the foursome have the cloak off Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are able to properly see Hagrid and as they do they realise that he looks like a man who doesn't know where he was or what to do, honestly to the foursome the helplessness is worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asks, as his great hands shake as he reaches for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid." Hermione asks, sounding hesitant.

"I… I took him outside." Hagrid says as he spills the milk all over the table as he attempts to fill up the jug, "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an', an' smell free air… before." Hagrid starts to say before his hands trembles so violently that the milk jug slips from his gasp and shatters all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid." Hermione says quickly as she hurries over and starts to clean up the mess, needing to do something.

"There's another one in the cupboard." Hagrid says, as he sits down and wipes his forehead on his sleeve.

"I'll get it." Neville says, getting up.

"Is there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asks, "Dumbledore…"

"He's tried." Hagrid admits, "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared. Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like, threatened 'em, I expect, an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's, but it'll be quick an' clean, an' I'll be beside him." Hagrid reveals as he looks around for some sign of comfort, "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it, while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter, ter, be with me. Great man, Dumbledore."

As she finishes cleaning up the broken jug Hermione puts the broken pieces in the sink and turns towards him

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid…." Hermione starts to say, but Hagrid shakes his shaggy head.

"Yeh're to go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway. If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, Hermione, yeh'll be in big trouble." Hagrid says.

"Ron, I don't believe it, it's Scabbers." Neville says, sounding shocked.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron ask together, both sounding shocked and Neville carries the milk jug over to the table and over to the table and turns it upside down. With a frantic squeak and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat comes sliding out onto the table.

As soon as she sees the rat Hermione pulls her wand with one hand and presses Dumbledore's button with the other while saying,

"Petrificus Totalus." As she points her wand at The Rat

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asks confused.

"That's Scabbers, but he's so much more." Hermione answers as the door to Hagrid's hut bursts open and Albus, with his wand drawn, runs in, "He's on the table Albus."

"Who's he? It's just my rat." Ron says sounding completely confused.

"Hermione, are you sure it's him?" Albus asks, wanting to be sure.

"Look at his front foot." Hermione says as she keeps her wand pointed at The Rat and Albus also moves towards the rat and checks the foot.

"He cut off his finger." Albus realises, "That's how he did it." He says to the confusion of everyone but Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione confirms and as she does Fudge and the two younger men hurry into the hut.

"Albus? What is going on?" Fudge ask.

"What's going on Cornelius, is something a lot bigger than an execution." Albus says as he places Scabbers back in the milk jug and casts several charms on it so that Peter can't transform or escape, "I believe we should move this conversation to my office." Albus says, as he doesn't want to risk Fudge calling the Dementors before the complete truth has been revealed, "Cornelius, believe me when I say that you won't want to miss this conversation."

"Fine." Fudge says, even though the executioner looks angry and the other man looks confused, "We'll postpone the execution, temporarily." He says, stressing the temporarily, and Hagrid looks completely thrilled.

"I'll take Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville back to the tower." Hagrid offers.

"No, they will come to my office. This involves them, Harry and Hermione especially." Albus says as he picks up the jug, once more confusing everyone, but Hermione.

"Albus, what could four teenagers have to do with whatever this is?" Fudge asks, sounding confused.

"It will become clear." Albus comments, "But Hagrid I will need you to get Professors McGonagall and Snape and ask them to join us and please ask Professor Snape to bring Veritaserum." He says, knowing that Remus will likely catch up with them before they get to the first floor.

"Yes, Sir." Hagrid says before leaving.

"Hermione, you can put your wand away. He can't escape, he won't hurt you again." Albus promises, his voice kind, and shaking slightly Hermione puts her wand back in her pocket, "Let's go." Albus says and The executioner, the other man and Fudge leave the hut and Albus signals to Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron to follow, and as they do none of them grab the cloak as it would be too difficult to explain, and Albus leaves last.

"Mione, what is going on?" Harry asks in a confused whisper.

"The last piece of the puzzle is failing into place, the words going to know the truth, you're going to finally know the truth." Hermione explains, her voice also a whisper and even though he has a lot of questions Harry doesn't ask them as he doesn't even know where to begin.

* * *

Just as Albus suspected Remus is in the entrance hall when the group enter.

"Albus, it's…." Remus starts to say, but Albus cuts him off.

"I know." Albus assures him, "Please join us, Remus." He requests, knowing that Remus won't be able to stay for long as the moon is coming, but he should be able to stay long enough to confirm a few things.

"Of course." Remus says and he waits a few seconds before he continues to walk, so that he can walk besides Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron.

"Are you four okay?" Remus asks worried and he gets four nods in response.

"I'm sorry, about lying." Hermione tells Remus, wanting to do that while she can because who knows what Fudge is going to do when he finds out who she is, and what she's done.

"It's okay, Hermione, but we're definitely going to talk about it." Remus says and the group continue to walk in silence.

* * *

A few minutes later the group consisting of Albus, four students, three ministry officials, as the fourth is going to somewhere he can wait, and Remus arrive at Albus's office.

As the do Albus walks over to his desk where he places the jug and puts charms on the table to prevent Peter from escaping.

"Remus." Albus says as he takes the rat out of the jug and puts it on the table and Remus steps forward, "Do you recognize this creature?" Albus says, giving Remus an 'it's okay' look.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "It's Wormtail, otherwise known as The Animagus form of Peter Pettigrew." Remus answers.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead." Fudge says.

"Remus, how can you be sure?" Albus asks, ignoring Fudge's comment.

"I was there when he learnt to transform, I have seen him countless times. I will always recognize him." Remus reveals.

"Good, thank you." Albus says, "Considering the time I believe it would be best for you to go to your office." Albus says knowing that the moon will be out soon, "Everything will be okay." he says, reassuringly.

"Yes, Headmaster." Remus says as even though he doesn't want to leave his daughter, or Harry, with ministry officials he knows that he can't stay with the moon being so close, and so he heads out the room, giving his daughter a comforting look before he walks out, doing so just as Severus and Minerva walk in.

"Your potion is on your desk, drink it." Severus says as they walk past one another.

"Albus you cannot be serious; this can't be what you wanted to talk about." Fudge says angrily, "Pettigrew is dead and the word of a Werewolf who is the mate of the person who killed him doesn't change anything." Fudge says annoyed, causing Ron to gasp as he didn't know that.

"Remus's words isn't the only proof you're going to get." Albus comments and as Severus and Minerva are now in the room Albus locks it down to make sure Peter can't escape. Once he is sure that the office is secure Albus uses a spell to tern Pettigrew into his human form while keeping him unconscious, causing several people around the room to gasp and jump back, while Ron looks horrified, "Hermione?" Albus asks.

"It's him, the man who hurt me, Peter Pettigrew." Hermione answers, and Harry starts to glare at the person, realising exactly what is going on.

"If it is Peter Pettigrew why would he want to hurt you?" Fudge asks, "Who are you?" he asks looking at Hermione in suspicion and as he does Hermione looks to Albus who moves his head a fraction as if to say yes, answer.

"To most people; Hermione Granger. But my real name is Hermione Lupin-Black." Hermione reveals, "I'm the daughter of people Pettigrew betrayed and framed, and if you don't believe me you can ask Lucius Malfoy to confirm my identity."

"Dawlish, take Miss Lupin-Black into custody. You will help us get your father." Fudge informs Hermione, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"You will not!" Albus says firmly, moving so that he is standing in front of Hermione, "Hermione is a child, a student under my protection, and you will not hurt her or use her in any way." Albus says, his eyes blazing slightly, "Tonight you will get answers, find out the truth about everything, but if you try to hurt or use one of my students will have a problem." Albus informs Fudge, it being clear that he is telling the truth, "Now, Severus, did you the potion?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus answers as he pulls a clear bottle out of his pocket and hands it to the headmaster. As he takes the potion off Severus Albus pours several drops into Pettigrew's mouth.

"I will wake him up now, and I have put charms up so that he can't transform, but he will still attempt to escape, and we cannot allow that." Albus reveals and everyone nods in agreement, and all the adults pull their wands once he sees the nods, and the drawn wands, Albus wakes Pettigrew up, while Hermione moves close to Harry, Neville and Ron and Harry takes her hand.

The second he wakes up Pettigrew looks around the room, trying to figure out a way he can escape but he quickly realises that that would be impossible.

"Do you know who I am?" Albus ask.

"Albus Dumbledore." Pettigrew answers.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How are you Peter Pettigrew when Pettigrew died twelve years ago?" Fudge asked, not believing that he is seeing this

"I faked my death, cut off a finger to make it seemed like I died in the explosion I caused." Peter answers.

"And who did you frame for the explosion you caused, the deaths?" Albus asks.

"Sirius Black." Peter says and several people around the room mutter.

"Did you spy on the light side for Voldemort during the war?" Albus asks.

"Yes." Peter answers, shivering at the name, trying to resist, but failing.

"Did Sirius Black?" Hermione asks, before she can stop herself as she wants people to know that her Dad is innocent.

"No." Peter answers, "He would have rather died first." And hearing that Harry squeezes Hermione's hand.

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter?" Albus asks.

"Yes." Peter answers, and Harry, and even Snape both have to fight not to react to that, so this time Hermione squeezes Harry's hand.

"How?" Albus asks, "Exactly how did you betray them?"

"Lily and James knew the Dark Lord was after them so they went into hiding, Black was going to their Secret Keeper, but he thought he would be the obvious choice so he suggested that the switch to me. They didn't tell Lupin because Black wanted to protect him, stop him from being a target, and they didn't tell Dumbledore because they thought the less people who knew the better." Peter explains, doing so even though he doesn't want to, "As soon as the Fidelius Charm was cast I went to The Dark Lord and told him I could get him the Potters." Peter explains, causing everyone but McNair to look at him in disgust.

"What did you do after Lily and James Potter were dead?" Albus asks.

"I tried to run, but I knew Black would find me no matter how far I ran so I let him. I yelled that he betrayed the Potters, caused an explosion, cut of my finger and transformed." Peter reveals.

"What have you been doing for the last twelve years?" Albus asks.

"Hiding, as a rat, with a Wizardng Family, the Weasley's, I had a good life, I was a good pet I just want to go back." Peter reveals.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" Ron says, disgusted, "I can verify that Minister. My brother found him as a rat, and gave him to me when I started Hogwarts, he was my pet." Ron reveals, looking at Fudge who nods.

"Did you use the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione Lupin-Black?" Albus asks.

"Yes! Twice and I'll gladly do it again! She found out who I was, where I was hiding after I ran from Ron, she was going to bring me to you, she was going to ruin everything!" Peter reveals, as Harry tightens his hold on her Hermione's hand, "But when Black burst into the room I knew that it was my one chance to get away, so I used a curse that would kill her slowly because I knew Black would rather save her than kill me, so I got away." Peter reveals.

"Why did you come back to Hogwarts after you got away from Hermione and Sirius?" Albus asks, "Why did you hide in the same place."

"I wanted my life back. I knew Hermione wouldn't tell anyone who I was because she would want to protect her father I thought enough time had passed that I could get back to my old life without her giving me trouble, and if not I would have dealt with her." Peter explains.

"Minister, did you have any questions?" Albus asks curious.

"Did you commit every crime that people believe Black did?" Fudge asks.

"Yes. Perfect, hot headed Sirius Black, with his family, always making me feel like less than I am, there was no better person to blame." Peter reveals, looking biter.

"Now, Minister I believe this should be more than enough evidence to clear Sirius Black." Albus comments, looking at Fudge.

"You mean Dad will get a trial?" Hermione asks, sounding hopeful.

"I don't think that will be necessary, I believe a full pardon signed by myself and Minister Fudge, as well as a public announcement, can be completed right now." Albus comments, wanting to do that as it means that Fudge will have less of a chance to go back on his word, "That will be much less hassle Don't you agree Minister?"

"We need Black first, get his side of the story, and then yes, I believe that can be done." Fudge reveals, "But I don't see that happening any time soon."

"If Sirius Black were to walk into this office right now do we all have your word that you will not harm him or order anyone or anything to harm him, including Dementors?" Albus asks.

"Yes, but that's not likely to happen." Fudge comments, not seeing that ever happening.

"Hermione?" Albus asks.

"I can get him here, as long as he'll be safe." Hermione answers.

"How long have you been working with your father?" Fudge asks angrily.

"Only since I knew he was innocent." Hermione answers.

"How did you discover that? How did you know about Pettigrew?" Snape asks, and Hermione looks to Albus who gives her a small nod.

"After Dad's first attempted break in to Gryffindor Tower I knew something wasn't right. I had always been told that Dad was smart so I knew that everything had to have been planned and that he wouldn't have picked a night where the Tower was empty unless that is exactly what he wanted." Hermione explains, "I started to wonder after that. Before Christmas I discovered that Dad got a paper before he escaped so I worked on getting that paper. In early February I got my hands on the paper, but things still weren't making sense. After Dad's second break in where he went to Ron's bunk I knew that Ron had something to do with what was going on so I took another look at the paper and it was like everything fell into place when I remembered that Peter Pettigrew was a Rat animagus, something which my Papa told me." Hermione explains, "On the first full moon after I discovered everything I snuck out, I choose then because I didn't want Papa to know what I was doing, or what I knew, because I wanted to protect him. I got down to the grounds and I found my cat, that is half Knezle, Crookshanks, he had been going after Scabbers all year and so I realised that he knew the truth, and he lead me to my Dad." Hermione explains, "I talked to Dad and I realised that he was going to kill Pettigrew if he found him, so I attempted to find him first so that I could get him to Albus and get Dad's name cleared. I came close and that's when I was attacked." Hermione reveals, "After the attack I assured Dad that I was okay, but that was the only contact we had and I never told anyone."

"You have been working with Black, your Father, a fugitive?" Fudge asks angrily.

"I've had contact." Hermione corrects.

"Considering Sirius is innocent, and you can't really blame Hermione for talking to her father, I believe that Miss Lupin-Black shouldn't be punished in any way, don't you agree minister?" Albus asks, "I mean further bad press wouldn't be good at this stage."

"No, It wouldn't." Fudge says, looking like he swallowed a lemon.

"Hermione, I think it's time for you to go get your Dad." Albus says.

"Dawlish, go with her." Fudge instructs.

"Yes, Sir."

"Dad won't come if someone he doesn't know or trust is with me." Hermione reveals, knowing that.

"You can't very well go alone." Minerva comments.

"Harry, I think you should go with Hermione." Albus says.

"Yes, Sir." Harry answers and he and Hermione start to walk across the office.

"I need to make some calls." Fudge says, "Albus, I'll use your fire."

"Of course." Albus answers and as Hermione and Harry walk out of the office, Fudge walks over to the fire and Albus, Severus, Minerva, Dawlish, and McNair keep their wands trained on Pettigrew, while Ron and Neville stand in the corner, neither sure what they should be doing.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** OVER 400 REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING.

 **AN2:** As I said, thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**May 26** **th** **1994**

A few minutes after they left Albus's office Harry and Hermione are walking out of the front doors and onto the grounds.

"So, this is what you've been doing? Finding the truth, putting the puzzle together?" Harry asks curious.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Harry, but you saw how Fudge reacted when he found out that I knew, can you imagine how he would have reacted if more people knew What he would have done if Papa knew?" Hermione asks, "I was trying to protect you, but Harry if Pettigrew hadn't shown by the end of the end of the school year I was going to tell you everything, I promise you that." Hermione assures him.

"I know." Harry responds, believing that, "Your Dad's going to be free, Mione. He's going to come home." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, we're going to be a family." Hermione says with a smile, "You, me, Papa and Dad, finally together." She says, looking amazed.

"It's going to be great." Harry confirms and as they continue to walk, as they do everything suddenly becomes cold, "That's not normal." Harry comments, a frown appearing on his face.

"No, it's not." Hermione says, looking around, "Harry…." Hermione says worried and looking up at the forest where there are at least a hundred Dementors.

"Not good, not good." Harry says, "They're coming too fast for us to run." He realises.

"Yes, they are." Hermione says as she pulls her wand and Harry pulls his too, "We wait until they are closer." She says and Harry nods in agreement.

A few seconds later the Dementors are coming closer and Harry and Hermione exchange looks and nods.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry and Hermione both yell, both focusing on happy memories and a large wolf bursts out of Hermione's wand and a shape that is hard to distinguish comes out of Harry's.

It is clear that both the Patronus's are pretty strong as they manage to make the first eight or so Dementor's disappear but then their Patronus's disappear too.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry and Hermione yell again and their two Patronus's once more get rid of a few dementors before disappearing.

"Harry…." Hermione says before collapsing.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yells terrified, and as he sees his friend fall to the ground he focuses on how much Hermione and Remus mean to him, he focuses on how happy it makes him to have them in his life, what it will mean to have Sirius home and free, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yells and the second he does he knows that it is so much stronger than the last ones he has cast and he manages to get rid of all the Dementors, "Prongs." Harry says as his Patronus turns back towards him and everything falls into place, "HERMIONE." He yells terrified and he runs to his friend and squats down next to her, "Hermione wake up, come on, please wake up."

"Harry." A voice says and Harry turns to see a person he knows to be Sirius, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"I know; we were coming to find you when the Dementors got in our way." Harry reveals as Sirius squats down next to his daughter.

"Hermione, Hermione, Princess wake up." Sirius says as he shakes her shoulder, and grabs her hand, "Why were you two looking for me?"

"Pettigrew is up in Dumbledore's office, so is the Minister and some other people. They're going to listen to your side of the story and then you'll be pardoned." Harry reveals.

"HARRY, HERMIONE." Voices yell and Harry and Sirius turn to see Minerva and Snape.

"Snape? What the hell is he doing here?" Sirius asks, sounding completely confused.

"He's a teacher here." A voice says, and Harry and Sirius both turn to see that Hermione has woken up.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Sirius asks his daughter as she sits up.

"I've felt better." Hermione admits, and as she does she pulls half a block of chocolate out of her pocket and she hands half to Harry.

"Are you both okay?" Minerva asks as she and Snape reach the group.

"Yes." Harry says and Hermione nods.

"Black." Snape says, his voice full of loathing.

"Snape." Sirius says, his voice having just as much loathing in it.

"We saw what you two did out of the windows, that was very impressive." Minerva comments as Harry, Hermione, and Sirius stand, Sirius still holding his daughter's hand.

"We should get back to Albus's office." Hermione says, "You're going to be free soon, Dad." Hermione says as she smiles up at her father, something that causes Snape to roll his eyes.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing, both of you." Sirius says, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"We've got chocolate, we're fine, that's all Madam Pomfrey would give us." Harry comments.

"He's right." Hermione comments.

"Let's move this conversation back inside." Snape requests and the group head back inside, Sirius not letting go of his daughter's hand for a second.

* * *

A few minutes later the group of five are approaching Albus's office.

"You'll be okay, Dad. Albus made Fudge give his word that nothing would happen to you." Hermione whispers to her Dad.

"I'll feel better when I'm officially free." Sirius says as Minerva opens the door and the five walk into the room. As they do they find that more people have joined the room, a tall broad-shouldered Black man, a middle age witch with a monocycle, a man who looks to be about the same age as the witch holding a note-pad and quill and a man holding a camera.

"Sirius, thank you for trusting us to join." Albus says when he sees the group of five.

"I'm here because my daughter and godson said my story would be heard." Sirius answers.

"Harry, Hermione, are you both okay?" Albus asks concerned.

"Yes." They both say and Albus gives them chocolate.

"Please take a seat Mr Black." The witch requests and Sirius walks over and sits down on a chair near Pettigrew, needing to let go of Hermione's hand to do so, and he also has to resist the urge to tear Peter limb from limb, but he figures that that won't go down well so he resists.

"Now that everyone is here it would be best if everyone would state their name, and title, for the record." Fudge requests, "Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic."

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"Amelia Bones, Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror."

"John Dawlish, Auror."

"Walden Macnair, Ministry of Magic Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"Barnabas Cuffe, Editor of The Daily Prophet."

"Bozo, Daily Prophet Photographer."

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts." Snape says and as he does Albus looks over to the students who are standing together.

"Um, Harry Potter, student."

"Hermione Lupin-Black, publically known as Hermione Granger, student and daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Neville Longbottom, Student."

"Ronald Weasley, Student."

"Sirius Black, innocent man."

"Peter Pettigrew…"

"Good. Pettigrew has just finished telling his side of the story for the second time, it is now your turn Black." Fudge says.

"Pettigrew answered questions under Veritaserum, do you consent to do the same?" Albus asks.

"Gladly." Sirius answers.

"Severus." Albus says and Severus walks over, glaring at Sirius ever single second, and pours three droops of the potion into Sirius's mouth, "Do you know who I am?" Albus asks.

"Yes, you're Albus Dumbledore."

"Please state you name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you, or have you ever been, a support of the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort?" Albus asks.

"No."

"On November the 1st 1981 did you kill thirteen people?" Amelia Bones asks.

"No."

"Do you know who did?" Kingsley asks.

"Yes, Peter Pettigrew." Sirius says, looking at his former friend in disgust.

"Were you the Secret Keeper to Lily and James Potter?" Fudge asks.

"No." Sirius answers, "Peter Pettigrew was."

"Why wasn't anyone aware of that?" Albus asks.

"We knew that a friend of ours was spying on Voldemort, but we didn't know whether it was an extremely close friend or just a close one. At first James and Lily wanted me to be their Secret Keeper and I agreed, but then I realised I would be the obvious choice so I suggested switching to Pettigrew because he was the less obvious choice." Sirius explains, "It seemed like a perfect plan, Voldemort would come after me and James, Lily and Harry would be safe." Sirius says with a sad smile, "We thought that it would be better if less people knew, Lily and James said that I should tell Remus so he knew the danger I was in, but I wanted to protect him, and my daughter. I thought he'd be safer if he didn't know anything." Sirius says sadly.

"What happened on The Morning off November the 1st 1981?" Amelia asks curious.

"I had been tracking Peter Pettigrew since I gave my Godson to Rubeus Hagrid to get him to safety and I finally managed to track him down. When I finally tacked him down on a London Street Pettigrew yelled that I betrayed Lily and James, that I worked for Voldemort, and then he caused an explosion, before cutting of his finger and turning into his Animagus form, a rat."

"How did you know that Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus?" Amelia asks.

"Because I was there when he learnt to become one, during school, I helped him too." Sirius answers.

"Why did you escape Azkaban?" Kingsley asks.

"The Minister gave me a paper during his last visit, I saw a Pettigrew on Ron Weasley's shoulder, it said he was at Hogwarts which meant he was near my daughter, near my Goodson, and I had to protect them, I had to make Pettigrew pay for what he did." Sirius explains.

"How did you escape Azkaban, why did the Dementors not affect you?" Fudge asks.

"I'm not exactly sure why the Dementors didn't affect me, but I think It was because I knew I am innocent, it wasn't a happy though so the Dementors couldn't take it away from me." Sirius explains, "One night the Dementors opened my cell to give me food and slipped past them, in my Animagus form, Dementors couldn't really sense me when I was like that." Sirius explains.

"What is your Animagus form?" Minerva asks, "And did you learn the same time as Pettigrew?"

"My Animagus form is a large Black Dog, I look like the Grim, and yes I did." Sirius answers.

"Has anyone other than your Daughter been in contact with you since you escaped Azkaban?" Fudge asks.

"No." Sirius answers, "Hermione and I made sure of that, we wanted to protect the people we love from the full out." He reveals, "I told her not to go after Pettigrew, but she did anyway." Sirius says, pain in his voice.

"I believe that's everything we need to know. Don't you Minister?" Albus asks.

"Yes, I do." Fudge confirms, "Sirius Black as Minster for Magic I hereby officially pardon you for the crimes you were wrongfully accused off and I offer you my sincerest apologies." Fudge tells Sirius and Hermione grins at that.

"What about the fact that I'm an illegal animagus?" Sirius asks, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I believe that you've already paid the price for that." Fudge answers, "Albus, have you completed it?" he asks

"Yes." Albus says, "I have your official pardon right here, Sirius, Fudge and I will sign it first and then others will as witnesses." He says as he walks over to Sirius, "The Antidote." Albus says as he pours several drops into Sirius's mouth.

"You're free." Hermione says, rushing over to her father.

"Yeah, Princess, I am." Sirius responds as he hugs his daughter tightly and Bozo takes a picture of the moment.

For a couple of minutes Hermione and Sirius hug while the adults in the room sign the pardon.

"Sirius." Albus says, causing Harry and Hermione to break apart, "Your official pardon, legal and binding, you are now a free man." Albus says, handing the paper over.

"I never thought I'd see that." Sirius says amazed as he takes the paper, feeling amazed, while still having an arm around his daughter.

"Shacklebolt, did you bring what I asked?" Fudge asks.

"Yes, Minster." Kingsley says, walking forward, and handing Fudge two objects, one of which is a wand box.

"My Black, your wand, and compensation." Fudge says, handing Sirius a wand book and a very full money bag.

"I don't want your money." Sirius says, though he is very glad to have his wand back.

"It's standard procedure Mr Black." Fudge says and Sirius just rolls his eyes and takes it, "Now, Mr Pettigrew, you are under arrest for attempted murder, use of an Unforgivable Curse, two counts, for being a supporter of You know who, for passing information onto him, for being an unregistered Animagus, and the betrayal of Lily and James Potter that lead to their deaths." Fudge reveals,

"No, please don't send me to Azkaban, I didn't have a choice." Peter cries.

"I'm sure that more charges will be added to that." Fudge says, ignoring Peter.

"Dawlish, McNair, please accompany Mr Pettigrew into custody." Fudge orders, and both Dawlish and McNair walk over to Pettigrew, who is still crying, and drag him out of the room, Sirius and Harry both feeling satisfaction as they watch.

"I'll escort them until they are off school grounds." Snape says, not trusting McNair with Pettigrew, before leaving too.

"Shacklebolt, Madam Bones, I trust you can have enough to take to the Ministry to start the necessary procedures." Fudge says.

"Yes, Sir." They both respond and they head to the fire and disappear.

"The Dementors will be removed for Hogwarts, I trust" Albus says to Fudge.

"They will, immediately." Fudge confirms, "Barnabas, I take you have enough for the morning addition?"

"Almost." Barnabas says, "There is just one more thing, can I get a quote from you Mr Black? How do you feel about this?"

"I'm glad to be a free man and I look forward to spending time with my family." Sirius says, "And I ask for privacy while doing that." He adds.

"Thank you Mr Black, thank you." Barnabas says and the photographer takes several photos. Once he does they leave via Albus's fire.

"I'll go get the Dementors to leave and then I best be getting to The Ministry I have a lot of work to do." Fudge comments.

"I also assume that the execution of an innocent creature is no longer on the top of the Ministry's priorities." Albus says to Fudge.

"No, it's not." Fudge confirms, "I need to go. Mr Black I am sorry for the pain we have caused you and your family, if there is anything I can do, please let me know." Fudge says, knowing that this may just be a nightmare for him, because if he doesn't get Sirius on his good sign then he could destroy everything for him if he wanted to.

"There won't be." Sirius says and Fudge leaves, "Where's Remus?" Sirius asks the second Fudge walks out the door, "Where is he spending the full moon?" he asks as he hasn't seen him go to the Willow once.

"He's in his quarters, but the wands and precautions he has up don't break until sunrise." Albus explains, "Until then I can offer you somewhere where you can get cleaned up, some clean clothes and even get some rest."

"That would be good, thank you, Albus, for everything." Sirius tells him, though he is pretty sure that he isn't going to be sleeping.

"It's not a problem, my boy, I'm just sorry that I didn't look into things more sooner." Albus tells Sirius, "I also believe it would be good for you to see Madam Pomfrey so she run some tests."

"Not until I spend time with Remus." Sirius says as he knows Poppy will keep him for a while.

"I understand." Albus says with a nod, "Harry, Hermione, I assume you'll both like to stay with Sirius."

"Yes." Hermione says, without hesitation, and as she does she notices Harry's face and realises that he doesn't want to intrude, "We both will." Hermione adds, causing Harry to look at her in surprise, and Hermione gives him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, we will." Harry confirms, sounding nervous.

"Minerva please escort Neville and Ron back to Gryffindor Tower." Albus requests.

"Of course, come along boys." She says and as she does Neville walks over and hugs Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you, Mione. You have your Dad back." Neville whispers as he hugs her.

"Thanks Nev." Hermione responds as she hugs her friend and once she does they break apart and Neville walks out of the room with Ron and Minerva, leaving just Albus, Hermione, Harry and Sirius.

"He can't go back on this right?" Sirius asks Albus, "I'm completely free?"

"He can't, I've made sure of that." Albus assures him, "You're free Sirius, with your family."

"I never thought I would hear that." Sirius says with an amazed look on his face, "But it sounds really good, the four of us together." He says, smiling at Harry and Hermione, "I'll really looking forward to getting to know you both."

"So am I, Dad." Hermione says with a smile.

"Same." Harry adds.

"Come here Pup." Sirius says and he pulls Harry into a hug as he hugs Hermione at the same time, and as he watches the three embrace Albus smiles, knowing that he will do what he can to assure that the three of them, and Remus, aren't separated again.

* * *

**May 27** **th** **1994**

It has been a few hours since Sirius was officially pardoned and even though it is the early hours of the morning Harry and Hermione are both wide awake as they sit on the couch in the temporary quarters that Albus has given Sirius.

"How is he still in there? He's been in the shower for well over an hour." Harry says, sounding shocked.

"He hasn't showered for twelve years; can you blame him?" Hermione asks.

"Good point." Harry realises, "So you knew, about Pettigrew, and Sirius, being Animagai?" Harry ask.

"Yes, since I was little." Hermione admits, "Three years around Pettigrew, I should have realised, should have recognized him."

"There is no way you could have." Harry comments, "Sirius is Padfoot right? That was his name on the map?" he asks and Hermione nods, "And I'm guessing he looks like Paddy."

"Yes, that's why I named him Paddy, I apparently called Dad that when I was little." Hermione explains.

"My Dad was an Animagus too, right? A stag?" Harry asks, hoping that he is right.

"Yes."

"Why'd they learn to do that?" Harry asks, curious.

"To help Papa during the full moons. A human can't help Papa during full moons, but animals can and that's why I've started the steps to become an Animagus too." Hermione explains to Harry.

"You have?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, and after you and Nev went to Papa because you were worried I confessed to Papa so he wouldn't question more about Dad. He said that we're going to talk about it this summer so if you want to learn you could be a part of the conversation too." Hermione informs him.

"Maybe." Harry answers, knowing he'll have to think about it, "You said your real name to the papers, and your alias, you know what that is going to mean, right?"

"That's why I said it." Hermione reveals, "I let fear force me into doing something that I really didn't want to do, and I shouldn't have. I'm Hermione Lupin-Black and I done hiding who I am." Hermione admits.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Hermione." Harry says, as he knows how much Hermione has struggled with going by a fake name, and the two of them exchange smiles.

"So, while I'm shearing secrets there's something I want to show you." Hermione reveals, "I'm not supposed too, but I'm going to be giving up Muggles Studies at the end of the year so I won't need it." Hermione tells Harry as she pulls what looks to be an hour glass necklace out from under her clothes.

"What is it?" Harry ask confused.

"A time tuner, it's why I've been able to go to multiple classes at once, I've been living hours over and over again." Hermione explains.

"No wonder you've been so tired." Harry says as Hermione puts the time tuner back under her clothes.

"Yeah, I think I've tried to do too much this year, which means I've let more important things slide, like I haven't looked into whether Snape is purposely making the side effects worse for Papa." Hermione says with a frown, "That should have been my first priority, I let it slide and I'm not going to do that again." Hermione admits.

"You've got to stop feeling guilty." Harry tells Hermione, "You've tried to do everything and Mione you've done so much, you shouldn't feel bad for not being able to do everything." He tells her.

"Thanks Harry, but I do." Hermione admits, "And by the end of the school year I'm going to find out whether Snape is doing anything to Papa's potion….."

"What do you think Snape is doing to Remus's potion?" A worried voice asks and Harry and Hermione turn to see Sirius, wearing new clothes and having cut off all his matted hair so it is relatively short, honestly making him look a lot better, though he is still a lot thinner than he should be and still looks haunted, "And what potion?"

"It's a potion called Wolfsbane, it allows Papa to keep his mind when he transforms." Hermione explains.

"Really?" Sirius asks, sounding amazed as he knows how big that would be for Remus.

"Really." Harry and Hermione confirm.

"But the ingredients are expensive and the potion is complicated to make, Snape is one of a few people who can make it." Harry reveals, "But the side effects are pretty bad, Remus said he can handle anything if it means keeping his mind, but it seems like almost too big of a price." He reveals.

"I know there are meant to be side effects with the potion, I've done enough research, but whether they are meant to be as bad as Papa's experiencing is the question." Hermione explains.

"I wouldn't put it past Snape to make things harder on Remus." Sirius says with a frown, really not looking happy, "What does he even teach?"

"Potions." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Of course." Sirius says, knowing that he should have realised that, as he walks over and sits down across from Harry and Hermione.

"He's not a good teacher, and makes things very difficult for Hermione, Neville and I." Harry explains, causing Sirius to once more frown.

"It's okay, Dad. We can handle Snape." Hermione explains, noticing the look.

"I don't doubt it, but I I'll happily handle him for you both." Sirius tells them.

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Sirius."

The two teens respond,

"So, I want to know all about you both." Sirius says, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Where do you want us to start?" Hermione asks curious.

"Whatever you want to tell me." Sirius says and after exchanging looks Harry and Hermione start to tell Sirius various things about themselves.

* * *

Far away from Hogwarts and hours later Peter Pettigrew is becoming human again after running out of a hole where he is coming face to face with another man.

"You'll have an hour to get as far away as possible." McNair informs Pettigrew,

"Thank you, thank you so much." Pettigrew says, sounding amazed.

"I owed you, that's it." McNair says, looking disgusted, "And I can't risk you selling me out to save your own skin." He explains, "Go, and never look back."

"Thank you, thank you." Pettigrew says in a begging tone of voice and then he quickly turns into his rat form and quickly disappears. Once he watches Pettigrew go McNair heads back inside the building he came out of so that he can find the empty cell with the others who are going to find it.

* * *

The sun has just risen and thanks to Harry and Hermione Sirius is walking into Remus's quarters.

"He'll be through there." Hermione says, pointing to Remus's bedroom, "Just a warning, Dad, Papa going to have a lot more scars than the last time you saw him."

"I know." Sirius tells her with a forced smile, as he already accepted that.

"We'll wait out here." Hermione tells her father and as she and Harry walk over to the couch and Sirius walks into the bedroom, needing to pause at the doorway before he takes a deep breath and enters the room.

As he enters the room Sirius finds Remus either unconscious or just asleep on the bed, without a shirt on, though he is wearing pants, like Hermione warned Remus's chest is littered with more scars and his face is more lined than ever.

"Oh Moon." Sirius says, sounding both amazed and sad, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that alone." Sirius says as he sits down on the bed next to Remus, "God, I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Sirius says as he leans down and places a kiss on Remus's forehead, "I like the longer hair." Sirius comments as he pushes Remus's fringe out of his face.

After spending a little while staring at Remus Sirius lies down on his side next to Remus and takes his hand, even know he knows it will be a little while before Remus wakes up Sirius knows that he's not going to move until he does.

* * *

Around the school everyone is starting to wake up and reading the news, learning all about Sirius and Hermione, and Pettigrew, and the truth about everything that was revealed the night before.

As they walk in Neville and Ron aren't all surprised by the whispers that are going on as they know how shocking it all is.

"Is it true?" Seamus asks as Neville and Ron sit down across from them, "Is Hermione Sirius's Black's daughter, is she Professor Lupins?"

"Yep, it's true." Ron confirms.

"I knew they looked alike!" Dean says, feeling pretty proud of himself.

"So Hermione has been lying about who she is, for all these years?" Parvati asks surprised.

"Yes, but that's only because she was worried about how people would react." Neville explains, "After the way some people have reacted, I don't blame her." He admits, giving Ron a side glance.

"How many people knew, before now?" Lavender asks curious.

"Not a lot." Ron answers.

"Professor Lupin worried about how people would treat Hermione because she's Sirius Black's daughter so he did her best to protect her from the fallout. When Hermione started here she decided to just go by Granger for a little while, for her protection, but things keep happening so she kept going by it, even though she hated it." Neville explains.

"Did any of the teachers know before last night?" Dean asks curious.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid." Neville explains.

"Just how long have you really known Hermione?" Seamus asks curious.

"Technically my whole life, but I remember meeting her for what felt like the first time when I was four." Neville explains, with a smile, still being able to picture it.

"Where is Hermione? And Harry?" Dean asks curious.

"With Hermione's parents." Ron explains.

"Right, it's been twelve years, they have a lot to catch up on." Seamus realises.

"RON." Percy's voice calls and Ron turns to see his brother hurrying towards him, "Is it true? Was that…... man, our pet?" He asks shocked.

"Yeah, it's true. It's all true." Ron confirms.

"I can't believe it." Percy say shocked.

"Believe it, it's true." Ron tells him, "I saw it with my very eyes." He says and Percy walks away while muttering about not being able to believe it and he was a pat.

* * *

Back in his rooms Remus is starting to wake up and as he opens his eyes he is sure that he is still dreaming as it wouldn't be the first time that he's had this particular dream.

"Hi." Sirius says, once he realises that Remus is awake, his voice nervous as he really doesn't know how Remus is going to react.

"If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up." Remus says, meaning that as wanting to be this close to Sirius is something he has wanted for a very long time.

"You're not dreaming Rem, I promise." Sirius says as he reaches over and puts his hand on Remus's cheek to show him that he's real.

"Siri, you're here? Your real?" Remus asks amazed, as he reaches up and puts his hand on Sirius's.

"Yeah, I am Moon, and I'm completely free." Sirius tells him, with a grin.

"How?" Remus asks, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"Truthfully, it's mainly thanks to our amazing daughter." Sirius says with a smile, "She put everything into motion, and Albus made sure the pardon was Iron clad, there is no way for Fudge to go back on it." Sirius reveals, "I'm home, Moon, forever." Sirius reveals and because he is just so completely happy about that Remus just leans over and kisses his mate, doing so for the first time in twelve years.

"God, I love you Sirius, I love you so much." Remus tells him once they break apart.

"I love you too, Remy." Sirius responds, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"No, don't apologise." Remus tells him.

"I have to Moon, I'm sorry that I let revenge cloud my judgement. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the switch, and I'm so sorry that I left you alone for twelve years." Sirius tells Remus.

"It's okay, Pad. It's okay. I'm sorry that I didn't get you out sooner." Remus tells Sirius.

"I heard Fudge when he visited, I know you never gave up trying to visit, and Hermione told me that you never completely believed that I was guilty, that was more than I deserved." Sirius admits.

"No, you deserved more, especially from me." Remus tells Sirius, looking guilty, "How are you feeling? Have you seen Poppy?" he asks worried.

"Not yet." Sirius tells him.

"But you will, right?" Remus asks, it being clear that he is worried

"Yeah, Moon I will." Sirius assures him, leaning over and gently placing a kiss on Remus's lips, "What about you? It was a full moon last night and Harry and Hermione said that the potion that is supposed to help you gives you bad side effects."

"The potion is incredible Siri, it allows me to be me after I transform, and as far as I am concerned that's worth any side effect." He admits, it being clear that he is telling the truth.

"Just what are the side effects?" Sirius asks, with a frown.

"Nausea, vertigo, vomiting, fatigue, difficulty walking, general weakness." Remus reveals, "It lasts a few days a few days before the full moon, a few days after, about a week all together."

"Moon, that doesn't sound good." Sirius says worried.

"Pad, compared to how full moons have been for me the last few years, this is much better." Remus admits, and Sirius looks worried.

"How bad?"

"There's been a few that I almost didn't survive." Remus reveals and Sirius gets a look of horror on his face, but before he can respond there is a loud knock on the door, "Come in." Remus calls back and Hermione walks in.

"Um, Albus is here, he needs to talk to you both, said it's important." Hermione explains and from the look on their daughter's face Remus and Sirius realise the exact same thing, something's wrong.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

**May 27** **th** **1994**

A couple of minutes after Hermione walked into Remus's room to tell her Dad and Papa that Albus was there Remus and Sirius walk out and find Hermione and Harry sitting on the couch with Albus is standing with a grave look on his face.

"What's happened?" Remus asks, seeing the look and knowing that he isn't going to like whatever it is that Albus is about to say.

"Pettigrew escaped ministry custody." Albus reveals.

"WHAT?"

"It happened a few hours ago, the Ministry is trying to determine what happened and are working on getting him back." Albus explains, it being clear that he doesn't think the ministry is going to get him back

"What does that mean for Sirius?" Remus ask, looking worried.

"Nothing. There were too many witnesses that heard, and saw, both Sirius and Pettigrew for him to go back on the pardon, Sirius is still and will continue to be, free." Albus answers and Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione look relieved about that, Albus knowing that he will do whatever he has to to make sure of that.

"So now we just have to worry about what terrible things The Rat is going to do now." Sirius comments, causing Harry to suddenly gasp as he realises something familiar about those words.

"Harry?" Remus asks concerned, as the entire room turn to look at him.

"Yesterday, when I was doing my exam with Professor Trelawney she suddenly went strange…. I mean stranger than normal." Harry corrects, "Her eyes rolled back and her voice went strange and she said something."

"Do you remember what she said?" Albus asks, there being a small amount of urgency to his voice as he realises that she was making another prophecy.

"Um, yeah." Harry answers, then closes his eyes as he starts to quote, "THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, AFTER MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… AFTER MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…" Harry says and Albus, Remus and Sirius look very worried.

"It means nothing, right?" Hermione asks, "It's not a real prophecy, right? There's no such thing." Hermione comments, looking between the adults in the room.

"Actually, Hermione, I believe a real prophecy is exactly what that means." Albus admits.

"So, Voldemort might come back, because Pettigrew escaped?" Harry asks, looking worried.

"It's a possibility." Albus answers and a grave feeling takes over the room, "I best be getting back to the school, I just wanted to inform the four of you first, before it became public knowledge." Albus tells them

"Thank you for telling us, Albus." Remus responds.

"Of course." Albus says before leaving.

"Would that mean what happens is my fault?" Hermione asks worried, once Albus leaves, "I convinced you not to kill Pettigrew, I got him to Albus." She says, looking at Sirius.

"Of course it's not your fault." Remus tells his daughter, "If Pettigrew does something to help Voldemort to come back then the only person to blame is Pettigrew." Remus assures Hermione as he sways on his feet an almost falls down.

"Woow, Moon, careful." Sirius says, reaching out and grabbing Remus's arm to stop him from falling over.

"I'm okay." Remus assures him, his words not convincing anyone.

"No you're not, Papa." Hermione says worried as Sirius helps Remus over to one of the chairs, which he sits down next to on the ground.

"I will be." Remus corrects, "And I think there is a few things that we need to talk about." Remus tells Hermione.

"Yes, I guess there is." Hermione admits.

"I asked you, more than once, if you knew anything about your Dad about Pettigrew, and you said no." Remus tells Hermione, "How long were you lying to me, Hermione?"

"I put the pieces together just before the first full moon in March, that's when I went and found Dad." Hermione explains.

"Is that why you asked me what Pettigrew's Animagus form looked like?" Remus asks.

"Yes, it was the last piece of the puzzle." Hermione explains.

"Why? Why did you lie?" Remus asks his daughter, looking disappointed and causing Hermione to look down at the ground.

"It's not Hermione's fault, Rem, it's mine. I told her to lie to you." Sirius says, not wanting his daughter to be blamed for something he told her to do.

"You did? Why?" Remus asks his mate, Sirius being able to hear hurt in his voice.

"If it wasn't for Albus Fudge would have arrested Hermione for being my daughter and being in contact with me. I know you can imagine what he would have done to you if he even though you knew anything." Sirius says, looking up at Remus, "It was bad enough that Hermione was in danger, I didn't want to add anyone else to that list."

"I still wish I knew." Remus admits, "What happened the night you were attacked?" Remus asks his daughter and Harry becomes interested at that.

"What happened is our daughter did exactly what I asked her not to do." Sirius reveals, knowing that he will never forget the sight that greeted him when he entered Hagrid's hut.

"Hermione?" Remus asks, the disappointment back in his voice.

"I knew that if Dad found Pettigrew he'd kill him, but if I did then I could get him to Albus and Dad would be free." Hermione explains, "I spent almost two weeks studying the Marauders Map looking for him and I finally realised that he was hiding in Hagrid's hut and so I headed their when I knew Hagrid wasn't going to be there, with just my wand and the map." Hermione explains to her parents and Harry.

"Why didn't you ask me to borrow the cloak?" Harry asks curious.

"I didn't want to risk Pettigrew getting it if things went wrong, honestly if I didn't need it to get out of the castle and find Pettigrew then I wouldn't have even taken the map with me." Hermione explains, "I get into Hagrid's hut an I sealed it so that no one could get out and I told Pettigrew that I was going to be taken back to the castle, he got behind me and stabbed me, took my wand, and well you know the rest." Hermione explains.

"I came running as soon as I heard her scream, I'm just sorry that I didn't come soon enough." Sirius says, looking at his daughter, it being clear that he looks guilty.

"You had perfect timing, you saved me." Hermione says, smiling at her Dad.

"You really did, Poppy said that it was close." Remus says, looking at Sirius, it being clear how much that horrified him, and the group of four drift into silence.

* * *

A few hours later Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius have spent a while talking, a conversation that was interrupted by Poppy coming to check on both Sirius and Remus, and the group of four are now just outside the Great Hall as dinner is starting.

"We could eat in my quarters." Remus offers as neither Harry, Hermione or Sirius approach the doors to the halls.

"We're going to have to face it eventually, just please tell me your seat isn't anywhere near Snape's." Sirius hopes as he is going to sit at the staff table, and just hopes that he doesn't sit anywhere near Snape.

"It's not." Remus assures him, "If it was things would have ended badly a long time ago."

"I don't know, things got pretty bad in first week when you got Nev to make his Boggart look like Snape in Mrs Longbottom's clothes." Harry says with a grin.

"Oh, I would have paid a lot to see that." Sirius says with a grin, "You're incredible." Sirius says, leaning over and placing a kiss on Remus's cheek.

"The fact that Severus made Hermione, Harry and Neville pay for that makes it even less incredible." Remus says with a frown.

"If we're going to head in we should do so now." Hermione comments, wanting to do so before her parents can get too angry at Snape.

"Yes, we should." Remus confirms and the four of them head into the hall, and unsurprisingly all conversation stops and everyone turns to them when it happens, "I'll see you both later." Remus says to Hermione and Harry in a whisper and Harry and Hermione head to the Gryffindor table while Sirius and Remus head to the head table where another seat has been added next to Remus's.

"I take it that you two have had a good day." Neville says to Harry and Hermione as they sit down.

"Yes, a very good one." Hermione confirms.

"So Professor Lupin is your father?" Dean asks, sounding surprised.

"Yes." Hermione confirms.

"That's soo cool." Seamus comments and Hermione can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry about the things I said about Sirius, you were right." Ron tells his friend.

"Thank you for admitting that." Hermione tells him.

"So, what name are you going to go by now?" Fred asks curious.

"Lupin-Black, like I always should have." Hermione says.

"That's going to make you happy, you hate hiding who you are." Neville says to his friend with a smile.

"I do, I really do." Hermione says with a smile.

* * *

Hours later, when she returns to her dorm Hermione goes straight to her bedside table, opens the top draw and pulls out a simple box. Opening the box Hermione pulls out the locket her Dad got her for Christmas and puts it around her neck, knowing that she's never going to take it off.

* * *

In the boys dormitory Harry is just arriving back at his own bed and as he pulls back his blanket Harry finds his invisibility cloak, causing him to smile.

* * *

**June 2** **nd** **1994**

It has been a week since Sirius's name was cleared and ever since Hermione has been trying to get used to having the school's attention on her and Sirius has been trying to get used to live as a free man, thanks to the potions Poppy gave him, regularly eating and no longer being around the Dementor's he is starting to look better, but he still has a long way to go, and he and Remus haven't done much more than kiss, as after thirteen years neither is sure how to make the first move, neither are sure they are ready.

It is a Thursday and Sirius and Remus are making their way up to Albus's office.

"I'm seriously getting flashbacks to when we were at teenagers right now." Sirius reveals.

"You're a grown adult now, you've got nothing to worry about." Remus tells Sirius with an amused look on his face, "Are you going to sit in on my third year class again?" he asks curious.

"Of course." Sirius says with a grin, as even though he hasn't been sitting in on all Remus's classes he has been sitting in on every single one of Remus's third year Gryffindor classes, "That's next isn't it?"

"Yes." Remus says as he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Albus's voice says and Remus and Sirius walk in, "Ah Sirius, Remus, my boys, how are you both doing today?"

"Good." Sirius and Remus respond.

"There is something I want to discuss with you both." Albus reveals, "As you're both aware it has been a long time since someone has managed to hold the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year, honestly Remus you've made it further into the school year than others." Albus reveals, causing Sirius to smile proudly, "Which is why I have an idea of a way that could get past the jinx." Albus reveals and Sirius and Remus exchange interested looks, "How would you two feel about shearing the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher next year? You can decide between yourselves whether you each teach specific years or whether you each take on different topics and teach those." Albus explains.

"You want me to be a teacher?" Sirius asks, sounding shocked, "Don't you remember what I did at school?"

"No one could forget that." Remus says with a teasing smile.

"I believe the students could relate to you, and I think that there are a lot of things that you could teach the students." Albus explains to Sirius, "And if the class is going to be taught by two people there are no better two than you." He says and Remus and Sirius exchange looks, as they do they both know their answers.

* * *

While Remus and Sirius are up in Albus's office Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron are down in potions, something which has become even more unpleasant for Hermione since everyone learnt the truth about her.

For the entire lesson Malfoy has been throwing stuff across the dungeons, aiming for any Gryffindor's cauldrons but Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville's in particular.

"That's it." Hermione says as once again has to try and counter against something Malfoy has thrown into her cauldron.

"Mione, no. Calm down." Neville says as he tries not to go to pieces as he makes his own potion.

"Sorry Nev, I can't do that." Hermione says, and after making sure that Snape's back is turned Hermione picks up one of the things that Malfoy has been throwing into her cauldron and walks across the chamber.

"Oh Dear Cousin." Hermione says with a smirk, doing so because it will annoy Malfoy, "If you really want to try get things through a hole maybe you should be a chaser."

"I didn't ask your opinion." Malfoy says with a sneer.

"No, but you made it my business." Hermione tells him, "Stop throwing things across the dungeon or you're going to regret it." Hermione says as she places the things Malfoy threw across the dungeon next to him.

"Oh? What are you going to do, Granger?" Malfoy asks.

"First, it's Lupin-Black. Second, you don't want to know." Hermione says before turning and walking across the chamber, as she does potion ingredients fly over her head.

Knowing that she can't do so from the middle of the dungeon Hermione walks back over to her spot and pulls her wand,

"Mione? What are you going to do?" Neville asks worried.

"You'll see." Hermione says before she uses a spell to cause all the potion ingredients around him to fly up and hit Malfoy, causing the Gryffindor's to laugh and Snape to turn around.

"Who did this?" Snape asks his voice deathly quiet.

"It was Granger, Sir." Malfoy says.

"It was." Pansy says, confirming it.

"Of course, well what do you have to say to that, Miss Granger?" Snape asks with a sneer and Hermione doesn't respond, "Miss Granger?"

"Oh are you talking to, me Sir? Because as I've made clear my name is Hermione Lupin-Black, and I'm no longer going by Granger." Hermione to Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape says, "And I take that as conformation of your guilt which means you will spend the next three nights in detention with me." Snape informs Hermione.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione says, needing to try to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Hermione got three detentions from Snape Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville are walking into Defence Against the dark arts where they find Sirius sitting on the table and Remus standing and as soon as Sirius sees Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville walk in he smirks at them. As she sees the smirk Hermione becomes worried about how he is going to react to her getting detentions from Snape, but then she realises that he'll probably take it well, better than Remus at least.

"Welcome, as there is only a week left of term, I know your minds are on the fun you are going to have over the summer." Remus says and there are several mutters in agreement at that, "During your forth year one of the key things you will be learning is the kind of defensive magic used in duels." Remus reveals, causing all muttering to stop as everyone to become more interested, "And as such, I thought you might like a demonstration of what two people who have been highly trained in defensive magic looks like." Remus reveals and as such everyone becomes even more interested, "Sirius has agreed to help me with this demonstration." Remus explains and Sirius jumps down from the desk, "So, I know that you had a demonstration last school year of a duel, but this will be very different." Remus reveals, "Now, Sirius and I know each other very well which means can both be an advantage and disadvantage." Remus explains, "It is an advantage as knowing each other so well means that we are likely to know to know the attacks and defences that we each favour. But, it is a disadvantage because we know the best ways to defend against the attacks we use. That's something you're not likely to have in real duels." Remus explains, "Sirius, do you have anything else to add?"

"Nope, just that you should go easy on me, I am a little rusty after all." Sirius says, being over dramatic.

"Please we both know you can never be rusty." Remus says with an amused look on his face, there being a double meaning to his words that only Sirius picks up on, "Now will everyone please stand up." Remus requests and everyone does as they are told, as they all stand Remus waves his wand and all the tables and chairs move so that they basically become bleachers, "Everyone take a seat." He requests and everyone does leaving him and Sirius in the middle of the room, "First we will start with proper duel educate."

"Which really doesn't happen in real duels." Sirius adds as he and Remus both draw their wands.

After a few seconds Sirius and Remus both bow and begin their duel.

"Hermione, your parents are the coolest." Dean whispers to Hermione as the class watch.

"Yeah, they are." Hermione responds, with a smile, and the group continue to watch.

"Okay, I want to learn to do that." Harry whisper to Hermione as they watch Remus and Sirius duel in amazement, none of the third years ever having seen anything like it.

"Me too, Harry, me too." Hermione responds and she continues to watch her fathers in amazement, and judging by the smiles that are on both their faces she is pretty sure that they are enjoying every second.

* * *

For the rest of the class the third year Gryffindor's watch Sirius and Remus compete in several duels before they spent a little bit of time answering the classes questions about the duels they have been.

"Hermione, Harry, a word please." Remus requests when the class starts to leave once the bell rings and Harry and Hermione stay behind as everyone else leaves.

"That was so cool." Harry informs Remus and Sirius, "Can you teach us how to do that?"

"Yeah, we can, and we will." Sirius assures them.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Hermione asks her parents.

"Tonight, can you both come by our quarters after dinner? There is something that we have to discuss with you." Remus informs them.

"Sure, I'll be there." Harry says, stressing the I'll as he gives Hermione a sidelong glance.

"I can't, I have detention." Hermione reveals as she avoids looking at either of her parents.

"That's my girl." Sirius says, proudly.

"Sirius." Remus says in a warning tone of voice, "Who from?"

"Snape." Harry and Hermione answer.

"Of course." Remus says with a sigh, "What for?"

"It was Malfoy's fault." Hermione explains.

"It really was." Harry confirms

"That sounds familiar." Sirius says amused, "What happened?"

"Malfoy was throwing stuff into mine, Harry's, Neville's, Ron's, and basically every Gryffindor's cauldron all lesson and I walked over to him and gave him a warning." Hermione explains "Right away Malfoy continued to throw things so once I was back at my spot I used a spell to cause potion ingredients to fly up and hit him. Malfoy and Pansy told Snape, I lost three detentions and lost twenty points." Hermione explains to her parents.

"Oh, that's amazing." Sirius says with a grin.

"Sirius." Remus once more says in a warning tone of voice.

"What?" Sirius asks, putting an innocent look on his face, "Sounds like he had it coming."

"Even so, Hermione, if you are going to get Malfoy back for his behaviour, do not do it in Severus's class, that will just end badly for you." Remus tells his daughter.

"So are you saying we can throw things at Malfoy when we're not around Snape?" Harry asks curious, causing Sirius to laugh, with a laugh that sounds a lot like a bark.

"If you don't get caught how am I to know?" Remus asks the pair, "Hermione come once your detention is over; Harry we'll see you earlier." He says.

"Okay."

"Sure."

Hermione and Harry respond.

"Good, we'll see you later." Remus says and Hermione and Harry both leave, "Thank you very much for your help." He tells Sirius, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Moon, that was hilarious." Sirius says, giving Remus a 'you can't stay mad at me' look

"That look doesn't work on me." Remus comments.

"I wouldn't be so sure; I have a lot of experience that says otherwise." Sirius says with a grin, as he moves closer to Remus.

"You're insufferable." Remus says with a fond look.

"And you love it." Sirius says with a smirk as even though he and Remus both feel how long they have been apart they behave like no time at all has passed, except for one glaring exception.

"That I do." Remus confirms and he leans in and kisses Sirius, not even caring that they are in the middle of the classroom, in fact it feels safer as they both know that it can't go further as neither are completely sure they are ready for that.

* * *

Many hours later Remus, Sirius and Harry are waiting in Remus's and Sirius's quarters for Hermione.

"She should be here by now." Sirius says with a frown.

"Snape keeps Mione right until curfew, she'll be here soon." Harry explains.

"Of course he does." Sirius mutters, bitterly and as he does the door opens and Hermione walks in, looking annoyed.

"I'll be right back." Hermione says before heading to the bathroom so that she can clean herself up.

A couple of minutes later Hermione walks back out of the bathroom,

"Let me guess he had you do something disgusting again." Remus comments.

"Of course." Hermione confirms as she sits down next to Harry.

"Just how many detentions has Snape given you over the years?" Sirius asks, not looking too happy.

"A lot." Harry and Hermione answer.

"But it's okay, Dad. I can handle it." Hermione assures him, "What did you need to talk to us about?" Hermione asks curious.

"As you know teachers don't last longer than a year in the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, and as a way to get around that Albus had a suggestion, he suggested that next year Sirius and I share the position so that we can both stay on." Remus explains to Harry and Hermione.

"So you'll both stay on? You'll both be here?" Harry asks, with a smile.

"Yep, what do you two think about that?" Sirius asks curious, as he looks between Harry and Hermione.

"I think it's great." Hermione says with a smile, "We'll get to spend more time together this way." She reveals.

"I agree." Harry says, also smiling, "Have you accepted?"

"We have." Remus confirms.

"It's going to be amazing. I mean I know it's not exactly the same, but we've missed a lot. Spending more time together is a start at making up for that." Hermione says, looking thrilled at the thought of getting to spend more time with both her parents.

"We'll never be able to completely get back what we've lost, Princess, but you're right about it being good." Sirius says with a smile

"You know, Papa, I think this is the perfect opportunity to eat the top shelf Honeydukes chocolate that you hide." Hermione tells her Papa.

"You know; I think you're right." Remus says with a grin and he gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

"Please don't say you've inherited Moony's chocolate addiction." Sirius says to his daughter.

"I have." Hermione confirms, "As Papa says chocolate helps with everything."

"That it does." Remus confirms as he walks back into the room holding blocks of chocolate and Butterbeer "I also got more butterbeer a few days ago." He reveals as he puts the chocolate down on the table and hands the other three butterbeer.

"So, does this mean next year we're going to be able to visit Hogsmeade with permission?" Harry asks curious.

"Yes, you are." Remus confirms and Harry and Hermione both smile at that, "No more going to Hogsmeade without permission."

"We've done it once, how many times did you do it?" Hermione asks curious, thinking that they seriously can't get in trouble for something the two of them and James did countless times.

"Our girls got a point there, Rem." Sirius comments with a grin.

"I think we deserve one of those stories, don't you think Mione?" Harry asks curious as he takes a block of chocolate and hands it to Hermione

"I do, Harry, I do." Hermione confirms and after exchanging grins Remus and Sirius begin to tell one of the many stories they have about sneaking into Hogsmeade.

* * *

**June 11** **th** **1994**

It has been a week since Sirius and Remus informed Hermione and Harry that they are both going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Hogwarts school year has come to an end. As the students have left the castle Remus and Sirius are flooing back to Remus's house which is now theirs so that Remus can show Sirius around before they go and pick up Hermione and Harry.

As Sirius steps out of the fire and sees all the pictures around the room, even ones including him, he can't help but smile.

"Welcome Home." Remus says as he walks up behind Sirius and puts his arms around his waist as he rests his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"I'm glad to be home." Sirius says as he leans into the hug.

"Would you like a tour?" Remus asks curious.

"Gladly." Sirius responds and Remus spends the next ten minutes showing Sirius all around the house, ending with what is now their bedroom.

"You kept a lot of my things." Sirius says, sounding amazed as he looks around, "I would have thought you would have burned it all."

"There is something else you should see." Remus says and he leads Sirius out of the bedroom, out into a corridor where he pulls the hatch to lead up to the attic and he walks up the steps, Sirius right behind.

As Remus and Sirius walk into the attic Remus turns on the lights to reveal boxes, trunks and other things,

"It's not just a lot of things, that I kept." Remus reveals, "I kept everything." He tells Sirius, "I couldn't bear to throw anything away." He tells Sirius, "Anything, and everything, you left at our place you'll find here."

"Really?" Sirius asks amazed.

"Really." Remus confirms, walking towards Sirius, "Although Hermione has taken your records, I'm not sure whether you'll get them back." He admits.

"She can keep them." Sirius says, with a smile, being glad that his daughter gets joy from them, "There is a place here for me, isn't there Moon?" he asks, sounding worried.

"Of course there is Pad." Remus says as he reaches out and takes Sirius's hands, "There's always been a part of me that wanted you to come home, and I've made sure that there is a place for you." Remus explains, "I moved, among other reasons, to get away from ghosts of you, but the ghosts just followed, I felt the gap were you should have been every day, and I'm glad that you're finally here to fill it." Remus says, pain in his voice and Sirius just leans forward and pulls Remus in for a passionate kiss

"How about we break in that bed downstairs." Sirius suggests when they break apart after about a minute and Remus just smiles back, it being clear that they aren't going to wait anymore.

As they make their way to their bedroom Sirius and Remus's lips never leave each other's as they somehow manage to get down the steps and get the door closed behind them. Once they are in the room they draw apart and look into each other's eyes and this time they see something they haven't seen in the last two weeks, they both know it's right, that it's time.

Reaching out Sirius places his hand gently on Remus's face cupping his cheek as he looks deep into his mate's eyes,

"I've missed you so much, and I never want to be apart from you again, my mate." Sirius says in a whisper, his voice full of seduction, saying the words that Remus has been waiting almost thirteen years to hear again.

Leaning down Sirius gently kisses Remus lips with so much passion and want that Remus can barely breath when they break apart. Knowing that they'll regret if they don't, they have before, Sirius and Remus both put both their wands on the bedside table, never once looking away from one another. After a few seconds Sirius starts to take off Remus's clothes, slowly as if he is attempting to prolong the wait, he unbuttons each button on Remus's white shirt, and once the shirt is finally open he slowly pushes the shirt off Remus's shoulders and down his back, onto the floor, before he starts to kiss his way from Remus's lips, down across his jaw, causing Remus to give a happy moan as he descends down his mate's neck finding the right spot, the spot he knows will drive Remus mad with lust and love and he starts to suck gently at the pulse point receiving several more appreciative moans from his mate, as they fall onto the bed, never once separating.

After a little while Sirius travels down to Remus's chest, gently placing kisses on all the scars that he wasn't there to stop from occurring, before he arrives at Remus's nipples paying close attention to each one as he's missed them so much.

Using his very talented tongue Sirius licks and suck, causing them to become hard, and when they do he bites down.

"Oh god, Siri, don't stop." Remus begs as he throws his head back with a moan.

"Your wish, my command." Sirius says, and he spends the next few minutes paying careful attention to Remus's nipples before moving down to Remus's stomach placing light kisses as he goes, as well as gentle bites that cause Remus to writhe in pleasure.

"Siri." Remus moans as Sirius inches down to Remus's black pants and slowly begins to unbutton the button and pulls down the zip down to get his first sight in almost thirteen years of his mate's clothed member.

Easing down Remus's pants Sirius tosses them to the floor, not even caring where they land, then works up Remus' legs, which he gently peels apart to kiss Remus's inner thighs.

Looking up at his mate Sirius only sees lust in his mate's eyes, and without word he asks for permission, something Remus gives with a look that Sirius is all too familiar with; even after almost thirteen years.

Working quickly Sirius gets rid of the offending pants and once he does he just stares down at his mate's member standing proud and already leaking pre-cum. With a smile on his face Sirius leans down and licks the head, swiping his tongue across and enjoying the taste, and the familiarity he finds there.

Working slowly, agonizingly so in Remus's opinion, Sirius takes Remus's into his mouth inch by inch until it hits the back of his throat and starts to suck gently, swirling his tongue at the tip.

"Faster, Pad, oh god, harder please." Remus moans, feeling like he is in heaven.

Neven being able to refuse Remus Sirius does exactly what Remus asks, sucking harder, licking faster. After several minutes of this pleasure Remus feels a tightness in his stomach, and right away he realises what that means,

"Siri, I'm close… so close." Remus says his voice full of pleasure, wanting the feeling to never end, but Sirius just continues and before too long, too quickly for Remus, he comes in his mates' mouth, for the first time in almost thirteen years.

Not wanting to waist a drop Sirius swallows down ever inch before he licks Remus clean, when there is nothing left to devour Sirius leans back, smiling at his mate who looks like he is in pure heaven.

As he attempts to get his breath back Remus looks up at Sirius who is sheading his clothes,

"So beautiful." Remus says to his mate as he sees him completely naked for the first time as for the past two weeks it's been like they've both been too nervous to show one another how much they've changed.

"Right back at you." Sirius says as he descends back to the bed and once more kisses Remus, "Are you ready for this? Is it still too soon?" Sirius asks as even though they haven't talked about it, they've both been able to tell that they weren't completely ready to take that step again yet.

"I've waited almost thirteen years, Siri, I'm not going to be able to wait much longer." Remus says, kissing Sirius once more, a kiss full of desire, of want.

Once they break apart once more Sirius moves to Remus's legs and starts to slowly prepare Remus, doing so slowly so that he doesn't hurt him as he knows how long it's been for his mate, he can remember the last time, because the wolf inside wouldn't have let him be will anyone else even if Remus wanted to. Quickly realising something he forgotten Sirius reaches for a wand, having no idea whose, and uses it to lube his fingers and Remus's incredible hole, using one finger Sirius slowly stretches Remus, after a little while he adds a second, scissoring Remus open, before adding a third.

"For the love of all that is good, Siri, get the fuck in me." Remus begs, becoming impatient.

"Patience's Remy." Sirius says, placing a kiss to Remus's lower back as he once more uses as spell to produce lube which he covers his member.

Moving slowly as he knows how long it's been, for both of them, Sirius positions himself between Remus' legs before slowly breaching Remus's tight ring, quickly stopping when he hears Remus take in a sharp breath.

"Are you okay, Rem?" Sirius asks, worriedly, fearing that he might not have prepared him enough.

"Yeah, don't stop." Remus says with a nod. So, slowly inch by inch Sirius pushes himself in, finding himself becoming engulfed by a familiar heart.

"Oh god." Sirius says once he is fully inside Remus, feeling more like himself than he's felt in a very long time, and as he wants Remus to be able to adjust to his side he pauses.

"Move Siri, please." Remus begs, realising what Sirius is doing.

"You got it, Moon." Sirius says before he slowly starts to thrust in and out, only coming out about half way, after a little while he picks up his speed and changes his angle to hit Remus's prostate.

"Oh god, harder, faster." Remus moans, "SIRI." Remus yells, causing Sirius to grip Remus's hits get tighter.

As he knows neither of them will last much longer Sirius reaches around and grabs Remus's member and slowly starts to move his hand up and down, speeding up with each thrust he gives Remus.

Not long after he and Remus both coming in perfect sync, like it hasn't been over a decade.

"SIRI"

"REMY"

They yell as they both come. Sirius collapsing on Remus as he does. After several minutes Sirius gently removes his softened member before once more picking up a wand and use a cleaning spell before lying down.

"I love you, Remy, so much." Sirius says.

"I love you too." Remus responds before moving himself into Sirius arms and placing a kiss on Sirius's lips, both of them feeling completely happy and like they are once more complete.

* * *

While Sirius and Remus are at the house Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron are on the Hogwarts express back home.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron asks curious, looking nervous.

"Um, sure." Hermione says, wondering why Ron would be looking nervous.

"Was what Fudge said true?" Ron asks curious.

"Fudge said a lot, what specifically are you talking about?"

"He said your Papa is a werewolf, is that true?" Ron asks, looking worried and hearing that Harry and Neville exchange looks, both wondering what Hermione is going to say to that.

"Yes, it is." Hermione confirms, looking concerned about how he is going to react.

"So, that's why you reacted the way you did during Snape's lesson." Ron realises

"Yes, and if I ever hear you call a werewolf a monster again, or say that people should be scared of werewolves, you'll be begging for me to do to you what I did to Malfoy." Hermione says, her eyes blazing, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ron says with a gulp, causing the carriage to drift into silence, a silence that only lasts until Fred and George join the foursome a couple of minutes later.

* * *

A while after they returned to their bedroom Sirius and Remus are still lying in their bed, in each other's arms.

"We should get going, the train will be in soon." Sirius comments, looking at the clock.

"Yeah we should, but you know you don't have to come." Remus informs Sirius as with how packed the station is going to be it might be too much for Sirius.

"Too late, isn't that what we've been doing for the past few hours?" Sirius asks with a smirk.

"I'm serious…." Remus starts to say and the second he does he curses himself as he knows what Sirius is going to say.

"No, I'm Sirius."

"I mean the stations going to be packed." Remus says, not even acknowledging the interruption, "And almost everyone would have read what's been in the Prophet and even if they haven't they're going to know who you are and what happened." Remus says, looking worried for his mate.

"I'm be fine, Rem." Sirius says with a reassuring smile, "I've been waiting twelve years to pick my daughter up from the Hogwarts express, there is no way to I'm going to miss picking her, and Harry, up, none. I don't care about how many people there are going to be."

"Well, in that case we better go pick up our kids." Remus says with a smile as he places a kiss on Sirius's cheek.

"Let's." Sirius responds and they both get out of bed.

"Oh, Siri." Remus says and Sirius looks towards him, "Look in the bottom of the closet, you'll find something familiar." Remus reveals before heading over to his draws while Sirius heads over to the wardrobe, both of them looking forward to seeing their kids again even though it's only been a few hours.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. It means so much to me. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

**June 11** **th** **1994**

A little while after they started to get ready Sirius and Remus are standing together, with Augusta Longbottom, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come in, Sirius wearing a pair of jeans he used to love and his favourite leather jacket that, unknown to him, gave Remus's comfort during full moons.

Both Sirius and Remus are very sure that everyone is watching them, though trying to make it look like that's not exactly what they are doing, but Remus and Sirius are doing their best to ignore them, and the Daily Prophet photographer that they both recognize.

"Do you think Hagrid still has my bike?" Sirius asks Remus curious, "I can't believe I didn't think to ask him."

"Please don't tell me you're going to start to ride that death trap again." Remus says, looking annoyed, which is hiding worry.

"It's a not a death trap, Rem." Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

"The amount of times you and James crashed it says otherwise." Remus counters.

"We didn't crash it that often." Sirius says, "You're being dramatic."

"Well, who do you think I learnt that from?" Remus counters.

"You know Moon; you weren't so judgemental when you were breaking the bike in with me." Sirius says with a smirk.

"Ohh, I don't want to hear this." Augusta informs the pair, though truthfully she is glad that they are together once more and acting the way they used to act.

"Sorry Augusta." Remus says apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs L." Sirius says, though he looks quiet amused, "For the record I think Hermione and Harry are going to agree and love my bike once I get it back."

"They are not riding on that thing." Remus tells Sirius, there being no room for questioning in his voice

"Oh, come on, Moon, you're being overprotective again." Sirius tells Remus, "I think Hermione and Harry should ride my bike if they want."

"Remus." Molly's voice says.

"We'll see." Remus says and he turns around to see Molly and Arthur, "Molly, Arthur, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Remus." Molly responds, "And you Sirius, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

"Thank you, Molly." Sirius says, having meet her before going to Azkaban, several times, and he and James were the ones who told Molly about her brothers' deaths.

"Sirius, it's good to see you." Arthur says, sticking out his hand for Sirius to shake.

"You too." Sirius responds, returning the hand shake.

"Students are starting to come out." Augusta says and Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Remus all turn to see students starting to make their way out of the gateway in small groups.

For the next ten minutes the group watch until Fred, George, Percy and Ginny walk out and over to the group and then a little while later Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville do.

Even though he only saw them a few hours earlier Sirius walks straight over to his daughter and godson and hugs them both.

"Padfoot, you're strangling the kids." Remus says as he walks over and when Sirius lets go of Harry and Hermione Remus hugs them too.

"Let's get out of here." Sirius comments once Remus, Hermione and Harry break apart.

"Lets." Hermione says and the family of four walk back over to the Longbottom's and Weasley's before leaving the station.

* * *

A little while later Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Harry have returned home, Neville and Augusta have flooed home and Hermione and Harry are walking into the living room after putting all their dirty washing in the laundry room.

"So, what else do we have to talk about?" Hermione asks as she and Harry sit down on the couch.

"Just a couple of thing." Remus says from where he is standing while Sirius is sitting on a chair.

"First is that Moony and I have had a couple of discussions and we've decided that you two have more use for this than us." Sirius says as he hands Harry and Hermione the Marauder's map.

"Really?" Harry asks, sounding amazed, as Hermione takes the map.

"Really, just don't give us a reason to take it again." Remus informs the pair.

"We won't." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Now, Hermione, when you told me that you were learning to become an Animagus were you lying or telling the truth?" Remus asks his daughter.

"I was telling the truth." Hermione admits, "But, the truth is that I have actually completed the first step." She reveals.

"You have?" Sirius asks surprised and Hermione nods.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to try something like that at your age?" Remus asks his daughter, worry in his voice.

"Dad and Uncle James were younger than me when they started to learn." Hermione points out, purposely not mentioning Pettigrew.

"She's got a point there, Moon." Sirius says with a smirk.

"You're not going to be any help, are you?" Remus asks Sirius, who just smirks, which causes him to roll his eyes, "Hermione I understand your reasons, but learning to become an Animagus is dangerous, it can go seriously wrong."

"I know that Papa, but I don't care." Hermione admits, "Ever single full moon since I figured out the truth I've felt useless, I've watched you in pain, I've watched you suffer knowing that there is nothing I can do, but no more. I want to learnt to become an Animagus so that I can help you, even if that means doing something you don't want me to do." Hermione explains to her Papa, it being clear that she is telling the truth.

"Okay." Remus says as he and Sirius exchange looks, both of them recognizing their own stubbornness in their daughter, "But you will only learn under either mine or Sirius's supervision, not on your own." Remus tells is daughter, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa." Hermione answers.

"Could I learn too?" Harry asks curious.

"Do you want to?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah, I mean I had never thought about it before Mione mentioned it to me, but I'd like to." Harry admits as knowing that his Dad was one and Sirius, he'd like to be one too, and he'd like to help Remus.

"Okay." Remus once more says.

"Can we see your animal form?" Harry asks Sirius, as he's never seen it.

"Sure Pup." Sirius says before turning into Padfoot, as he does he runs over to Harry and Hermione and starts to lick them both.

"Oh, that's soo gross Dad."

"He's a pretty loveable dog though." Harry admits, as both he and Hermione pat Sirius.

"That he is." Remus confirms as Padfoot turns and runs over to Remus and pounces, "Oh, get off." Remus says, pretending to be annoyed as he pushes Sirius off, as Hermione and Harry laugh.

"Okay, first night home we have to do something special." Sirius says as he turns back into a human.

"What were you thinking?" Remus asks curious.

"Well I happened to have exchanged some Muggle money the other day so how about we go into the city and have a nice meal at a restaurant." Sirius suggests.

"I've never been to a fancy restaurant. The Dursely's would always leave me home." Harry reveals, causing the others to frown.

"Well we definitely have to go now." Sirius comments, trying to make his voice sound normal despite the anger he is feeling.

"But, won't I need fancy clothes for that? I don't have any." Harry comments.

"We've got plenty of time before dinner, we can do some shopping." Sirius says with a grin.

"No, no, no way am I going shopping with you again." Remus says to Sirius, looking horrified at the very thought.

"You don't have to; I know your size." Sirius says with a grin, "Hermione, Harry and I will go and you can stay here all alone."

"After last time I made the mistake of going shopping with you that sounds like a great idea." Remus comments, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange interested looks.

"Your loss, it just means I'm going to be picking out a whole lot of new clothes for you." Sirius says with a smirk.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Sirius says with a grin before walking closer to Remus, "I get it Rem, I do, I know why you wouldn't have wanted to spend my money, but now I can I'm going to spend it on you, and Hermione, and Harry and you're not going to stop me." Sirius tell Remus, his voice quiet, "And besides between the money I already had, the money Fudge gave, and your Hogwarts salary we don't have to worry about money, we're okay, Moon. Let yourself want for the first time in your life." Sirius says as Remus is the most unmaterialistic person he's ever known.

"I try." Remus says, "But I'm still not going shopping with you."

"Guess it's a good thing I know what I like on you then, or more specifically what I like off of you." Sirius comments, causing both Harry and Hermione to pull faces.

"Okay, is being disturbed by my parents something I've been missing?" Hermione asks Harry, looking grossed out.

"Apparently." Harry responds, also looking disturbed.

"I'm taking the car." Sirius says as he takes the keys out of Remus's pocket and quickly kisses him.

"Do you even remember how to drive?" Remus asks curious.

"Course." Sirius responds, "Come on Princess, Pup, let's go." He tells the two teenagers.

"Please remember that it's not my car and that you have two teenagers in the car so please do not drive the way you used to." Remus requests as Sirius walks to the front door, as Harry and Hermione stand up, "Hermione." Remus says and she turns back around to face her father, "Please try to stop him from going too over the top with what he buys."

"I'll try." Hermione says as she heads to the front door, having no idea just how hard that promise is going to be to keep.

* * *

A couple of hours after Sirius, Hermione and Harry left Remus is sitting in the study working on next year's lessons plans, something he decided to get started on as he doesn't like his chances of being able to do them later, when he hears a car pull out in the driveway so he gets up and heads out.

Just as Remus walks outside Hermione, Harry and Sirius get out of the car.

"Oh thank god that's over." Harry comments, looking relieved.

"It wasn't that bad, Pup." Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

"It kind of was." Hermione answers, "Almost the entire car is fill with bags." Hermione tells her Dad.

"Do I even want to know how much you spent?" Remus asks as he walks over.

"Probably not." Sirius admits, knowing what Remus is like when it comes to money, "I could have spent more though."

"I don't doubt it." Remus says, knowing that because he knows Sirius, "We better get your shopping inside." He says and together the family of four start to carry everything inside.

* * *

Hours later, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione have had dinner at a fancy London restaurant and are walking to the train, Harry, Remus, and Sirius are all wearing nice trousers with button down shirts and jackets while Hermione is in a dress.

As they know that drawing attention to the fact that they are a couple in the muggle word won't end well Sirius and Remus are just walking side by side and not holding hands like they would like to be doing.

A few steps ahead of them Hermione and Harry are happily talking.

"Moon, how bad was Harry's life at the Dursley's?" Sirius asks concerned.

"Bad. Albus, Mione and I found him in the cupboard under the stairs, which had a note saying Harry's room, and he had a broken arm." Remus explains, his voice quiet.

"Damn it." Sirius says angrily, "He should have never gone there."

"You don't have to tell me, I tried Siri. I tried to get Albus to see that it wasn't where Harry should be and eventually he realised that he had been wrong, but it wasn't soon enough." Remus explains, guilt in his voice.

"I know you would have, Remy." Sirius responds, then sees something, "Hermione, Harry." He calls turning the two teens to turn around, "You two want ice cream?" he asks curious.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Aren't you full from dinner?" Remus asks surprised.

"Come on Moon, you always have room for chocolate and I always have room for ice cream, it's just the way the world works." Sirius says with a grin.

"How could I have forgotten." Remus says with a grin and the two of them follow Harry and Hermione into the ice cream shop.

To no one's surprised Remus and Hermione walk out of the ice cream shop a few minutes later holding double chocolate ice cream cones while Harry has strawberry and Sirius has rocky road.

"Just once will you ever choose a desert that doesn't involve chocolate?" Harry asks Hermione curious.

"Never." Hermione says with a smirk.

"Weren't you just saying a few minute ago that you were full." Sirius says to Remus.

"And you're the one who pointed out that I always have room for chocolate." Remus reminds Sirius.

"Oh, I remember." Sirius says with a smirk and the two of them continue to walk behind their kids, enjoying their first night out as a family.

* * *

Hours later Remus and Sirius are lying in bed together, Remus is asleep while Sirius is awake and just lying in his mate's arms, running his hands over all the new scars that litter his mate's body.

"I'll be back." Sirius says, placing a kiss on Remus's head before getting up, putting on a shirt and heading out of their room.

After leaving his and Remus's room Sirius walks straight over to Hermione's and, being as quiet as possible, Sirius opens Hermione's door and walks over to his sleeping daughter.

"I can't believe how much I've missed." Sirius says as he sits down next to his daughter, on her bed, and tucks her in a bit more, "But I promise Hermione, I won't miss anything else." He promises as he pushes Hermione's hair out of her face, "I'll be the father I always should have been, I'll always be here for you." Sirius promise as he leans down and places a kiss on Hermione's head.

After making sure that his daughter is fast asleep Sirius turns into Padfoot and lays at the end of Hermione's bed, watching her sleep.

* * *

**June 12** **th** **1994**

Hours after Sirius left their room Remus wakes up and for the first time in two weeks Remus wakes up alone in bed,

"Sirius?" Remus asks, sounding panicked but he doesn't see any sign of his mate, "Padfoot?" he asks, starting to worry and so as quickly as he can Remus finds clothes and heads out of his room.

Heading over to Hermione's room Remus carefully opens the door and as he sees Padfoot curled up in a ball at the end of Hermione's bed he can't help but smile.

"Padfoot." Remus says, his voice not even above a whisper.

Hearing his mate's voice Padfoot turns to Remus and seeing him he jumps off Hermione's bed and walks over to Remus, leaving the room.

Once they are out in the hallway Sirius turns back into his human form as Remus closes the door to Hermione's room.

"Are you okay?" Remus asks concerned.

"I've missed so much Rem." Sirius says, pain in his voice, "You've spent so many nights alone, suffered through so many nights and gained so many scars that I wasn't there to help you heal." Sirius says sadly, "And our girl, our baby girl, isn't a baby any more. She's an incredibly smart, beautiful, young woman and I've missed watching her become that." He explains, "I've missed so much."

"Oh Siri." Remus says, pulling his mate into his arms, "I know it's not fair, you should have been here, and its Pettigrew's and Crouch's fault you weren't. Hermione may be a young woman now, but she still needs us, you can get to know her. I know it's not the same and I know it's not fair, but you need to think about all the days that are still to come rather than the days that have been taken away from you."

"It's hard not to." Sirius admit as he buries his head in the nook of Remus's neck.

"I know." Remus says as he places a kiss on Sirius's head, but as he does he realises that there is something else that Sirius wants to say, but isn't, "Siri? What is it? What else are you trying not to say? Whatever it is you can tell me." Remus assures him.

"She's so incredible, and so much like you." Sirius comments, sounding amazed, "She has the grey of my eyes, but I don't see much more than that… I know it's stupid." Sirius says, feel like an idiot for even being upset about it.

"It's not." Remus assures him, "But Padfoot she's a lot more like you than you realise." Remus reveals, as he's seen that, especially as Hermione has gotten older.

"Really?" Sirius asks, looking up at Remus.

"Really. Give it time, and you'll see it too." Remus confirms, before kissing Sirius, "It's still early, do you want to come back to bed for a while?" he asks once they break apart.

"Yeah, I do." Sirius says and the two of them head back to their bedroom.

* * *

**June 13** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since Hermione, Harry, Remus and Sirius retuned home for the summer and it is early in the morning, being as quiet as possible as she doesn't want to wake either of her father's Hermione is sneaking over and into Harry's room.

"Harry, Harry, wake up." Hermione says, shaking her friend awake.

"Mione?" Harry asks, looking half asleep as he reaches for his glasses, "What's going on?" he asks as Hermione's face comes into clear view.

"There's something I could use your help with." Hermione admits as she sits down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"At five am?" Harry asks, checking the time.

"Yes."

"How much trouble are we going to get in from Sirius and Remus?" Harry asks curious.

"Why do you assume that we're going to get in trouble?" Hermione asks, feeling a little insulted, and Harry just gives her a look, "Okay fine, on the train Fred and George gave me an idea and considering how hot last night was last night I think it's the perfect time to give their idea a try." She reveals.

"Mione, when has any idea of Fred and George ended well?" Harry ask, not seeing this ending well.

"Does that mean you're not going to help?" Hermione asks.

"Of course I'll help, what are we doing?" Harry asks curious and with a smirk, that makes her look a lot like Sirius, Hermione begins to explain her idea.

* * *

A little while after Hermione woke up Harry Remus and Sirius are walking out of their room and the second they walk through their doorway the find themselves being drenched in water.

"What the hell?" Remus asks confused and as he does he and Sirius hear the sounds of laughter and they turn to see Harry and Hermione standing by the stairs and laughing.

"Look down." Harry says and Sirius and Remus look down to see a bucket of water balloons, as they do they both find themselves being hit with spray from water pistols.

"Oh really? You want to go?" Sirius asks, shaking his head like a dog, "I don't think dear Hermione and Harry have any idea what they've started, do you Moon?"

"No, Pad, I don't." Remus responds, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks.

"Well Pup, Princess, I have one word for you, run." Sirius tells them as he picks up one of the water balloons and with that one simple word an all-out water fight breaks out between Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione.

* * *

**June 20** **th** **1994**

It has been a week since Harry, Hermione, Remus and Harry had a water fight that resulted in Sirius and Remus needing to use magic to dry things and clean up the water and since then, a couple more water fights have broken out, but they were all outside instead of inside the house.

It is a Monday morning and because Neville is spending the night Harry, Hermione and Neville are at the store buying supplies for bomb fire barbecue that they are going to be having.

"We don't need that many bags of marshmallows." Harry comments as Neville puts about ten bags into the trolley.

"It's on the list." Neville says in his defence.

"There is no way Remus put ten bags of marshmallows on the list." Harry says, knowing that.

"I'm pretty sure it was actually Dad who did, but I'm not complaining because it means I can get just as much chocolate." Hermione reveals.

"Are you sure that we're going to have enough for all this?" Harry asks worried as he looks between the list and the trolley.

"We'll be fine; Dad gave me plenty of money." Hermione explains.

"Good."

"So, what's next?" Neville asks curious.

"Um, the meat for the barbecue." Harry answers after once more checking the list.

"Okay, let's go." Neville says and the three teenagers continue to shop.

* * *

While Harry, Hermione and Neville are shopping Sirius is sitting on the couch at home looking through the albums of Hermione's life that Remus has put together when the fire bursts to life and Remus steps out as he does Sirius realises right away that something is wrong,

"What has Snape done now? And how badly do I need to make him hurt?" Sirius asks with a frown, knowing that Remus was going to see the potion master, as he puts the album he is looking at down.

"Apparently there was a miscommunication about when he needs to prepare the wolfsbane potion." Remus explains, looking hurt.

"What exactly does that mean?" Sirius ask as he stands up, not liking the sound of that.

"Severus was under the impression that he only has to prepare the wolfsbane potion for me during the semester so he hasn't made it." Remus explains, pain in his voice as he knows that this means he's going to once more lose control.

"We can get it from somewhere else right? Snape can't be the only person who makes it." Sirius says, "Whatever the price we'll pay it."

"It's not that simple Siri, it takes time to prepare, and not many people can make it, those who can need at least three weeks' notice." Remus explains, "I'm going to lose control again." Remus says, a tear coming to his eye.

"It will be okay, Moon. I'll be with you this time." Sirius says as he reaches out and wipes the tear away, "You went through plenty of full moons before the potion, it will be okay."

"No, it won't. You don't know what it's like Siri, for the first time I didn't just remember but I was in control, I didn't hurt myself, and I didn't almost hurt anyone else. For the first time I know who I am when I turn." Remus admits, looking close to crying, "I don't want to go back to being out of control."

"Oh Rem." Sirius says as he pulls Remus into a hug, honestly if Remus didn't so clearly need him right now he'd already be on his way to Hogwarts to make Snape pay for hurting Remus.

* * *

A little while after their conversation about marshmallows and money Hermione, Harry and Neville are walking back to Harry and Hermione's house sharing the shopping bags between them.

"Okay, when we were shopping did any of us think about how we would carry it home?" Hermione asks.

"Nope." Harry and Neville answer.

"You know if we could use magic this would be so much easier." Harry says in a quiet voice.

"It really would be." Neville confirms and Hermione nods in agreement.

"At least we're almost home." Hermione comments as her arms start to become sore.

"That is a good thing." Harry comments as truthfully his arms are becoming sore too and the three of them continue to walk.

A few minutes later Hermione, Harry and Neville walk into the house where they find Remus and Sirius still embracing in the living room.

"Dad? Papa? What's wrong?" Hermione asks as she, Harry and Neville put the bags down on the couch, all of them being glad to be free of the extra wait.

"Snape." Sirius says, angrily as they break apart.

"What's he done now?" Harry asks angrily.

"He's not going to make the wolfsbane potion over the summer." Remus reveals.

"What! He has to." Hermione says, sounding angry.

"Technically he only has to make it during the school year." Remus explains to his daughter.

"That's not fair." Hermione says angrily, "I'll make it for next month, Papa."

"Hermione we've talked about this." Remus says, causing Sirius to look surprised.

"That was before I made the Polyjuice potion without help." Hermione reminds her Papa.

"You did?" Sirius asks surprised.

"Yeah, during second year. It was perfect." Harry says with a proud smile.

"That's very impressive, Mione, not many adults can do that." Sirius says, calling her Mione for the first time since he has been back, "I'm proud of you." Sirius tells his daughter, it being clear that he means that.

"That's Dad." Hermione says with a smile, "I can do this, Papa, I can make this potion for you." She reveals, looking at her Papa.

"Not until after you have a conversation with Albus about the potion." Remus says, suggesting Albus rather than Severus as he knows it will end better.

"Yes Papa." Hermione says, crossing her fingers behind his back, something that both Harry and Neville notice but neither are going to mention.

"Good. Now we better get all this food put away." Remus says, "And start to prepare it."

"Can I help with that?" Harry asks.

"Of course."

"Mione, Neville do you want to help me come get more wood?" Sirius asks curious.

"Sure." Hermione and Neville answer and the group of five go in different directions.

* * *

A little while later Hermione and Neville are with Sirius getting fire wood while Remus and Harry are at home preparing the food.

"That's the last of the wood." Neville says.

"Thanks Neville." Sirius says and Neville heads to the back seat while Hermione doesn't move, "Hermione?"

"You're going to be with Papa during the full moon, right?" Hermione asks Sirius.

"Of course."

"Good..." Hermione says, looking glad, and looking like she is debating something, something which Sirius notices.

"Hermione? What is it?" Sirius asks his daughter in concern.

"After really bad full moons Papa would call for you, he never remembers, but he did." Hermione explains, and Sirius looks upset at that as he realises another way he has let down his family, "I don't mean to make you upset."

"Oh you didn't, Princess." Sirius assures his daughter, "You just reminded me of how much I let you and Remus, and even Harry, down."

"You haven't let us down." Hermione quickly says.

"That's nice of you to say, but I should have been there for you both, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't." Sirius tells his daughter.

"You don't have to keep apologising." Hermione tells Sirius, "You chose to go after Pettigrew because he betrayed two of your best friends, you didn't know that Crouch would just throw you in Azkaban, you didn't know that you wouldn't get the chance to explain yourself." Hermione says, taking a step towards her father, "I forgive you, Dad, even though you have no reason to be sorry, but you need to start to forgive yourself."

"You're pretty incredible, you know that?" Sirius asks and Hermione nods, "I love you Princess, so much." Sirius tells his daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

At the Lupin-Black/Potter house Remus and Harry are in the kitchen preparing the food that they are going to barbecue.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asks concerned.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Harry asks curious.

"You've quieter than normal." Remus comments.

"I'm fine." Harry lies.

"You know you can talk to me, no matter what." Remus says, being able to tell that Harry is lying.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?" Remus asks curious, "It's okay, Harry, whatever it is you can talk to me."

"You're going to think I'm being an idiot." Harry admits, as he avoids looking at Remus.

"I promise you that I'm not going to think that." Remus assures him, "Just tell me, Harry, whatever it is."

"I'm so glad Sirius is home, I'm beyond thrilled that he is innocent and finally free, I am." Harry assures Remus, "I just can't help but think that I don't belong, that I'm not really a part of this family." Harry mutters, his voice so quiet that Remus can only barely hear it.

"Oh Harry, you are a part of this family." Remus says, moving so that he can put both his hands on Harry's shoulders and look at him directly in the eyes, "I love you like you are my own son, and I know Sirius feels the same way." Remus reveals, knowing that because he and Sirius have talked about it.

"Really?" Harry asks, looking up at Remus.

"Really." Remus assures him, "You are a member of this family, Harry, you always have been." Remus assures him, "This is your home, we are your family and always will be." Remus says and Harry throws his arms around Remus.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you too, Harry." Remus responds as they embrace.

* * *

Hours later Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Neville have all eaten their dinner and are sitting around the bomb fire in the back yard, Remus sitting between Sirius's legs as he leans on his chest while the three teenagers roast marshmallows.

"Hey, Mione, Harry, Neville. Want to see a show?" Sirius asks curious.

"Sure."

"Yep."

"What kind of show?" Harry, Neville and Hermione respectively ask.

"One you're all going to like." Remus says, having enough experience to know what Sirius is going to like.

"Just like? I'm insulted Moon." Sirius says, pretending to be insulted.

"You'll live." Remus responds and Sirius pulls his wand and preforms a spell to cause shapes and animals to be formed in the flames.

"Wow." Hermione says amazed.

"That's so cool." Neville says, also looking amazed.

"Do you take requests?" Harry asks curious.

"Of course." Sirius answers.

"Moony, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry requests.

"My favourite." Sirius says as he cases a wolf, dog and stag to appear in the flames and then dance over everyone's heads.

"Mine too." Remus confirms, looking up at Sirius who leans down and meets his lips in a gentle kiss.

Across the fire Harry, Hermione and Neville exchange smile as they are all really glad to see Remus, and Sirius so happy.

"How many marshmallows do you think I can fit on one roasting fork?" Harry asks the other two curious.

"I don't know." Neville answers.

"But I think I think you have to find out." Hermione says with a grin.

"That I do." Harry confirms and with a smile he attempts to fit as many marshmallows on a fork as possible.

"We have a really amazing family, don't we?" Sirius whispers to Remus once they finish kissing.

"That we do." Remus confirms and he and Sirius watch Harry, Hermione and Neville, both of them having looks of joys on their faces and feeling that they have the most amazing family ever.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW**

**SMUT WARNING! TWO SCENES.**

**AN2 IMPORTANT:** So, I know some people don't like the smut which is why I thought I wold do this. At this stage the only chapters that have smut are this chapter, chapter 45, 46, and 47

* * *

**June 23** **rd** **1994**

It has been three days since Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Harry and Neville had a bomb fire together and the day of the first full moon in twelve years that Remus and Sirius will spent together has come.

"HERMIONE, HARRY, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Sirius yells from the bottom of the stairs and a few seconds later he hears the sounds of footsteps and when he does he walks over to where Remus is sitting on the couch, looking weak.

"You know you could have gone upstairs and gotten them." Remus tells Sirius. :

"That was easier." Sirius says with a shrug and a few seconds later Hermione and Harry enter the room.

"Are we in trouble?" Harry asks as he and Hermione walk in and sit down next to Remus.

"Should you be?" Sirius asks curious.

"No." Harry and Hermione say together.

"If you say so." Sirius says, looking between the two teenagers, honestly being rather amused.

"Sirius and I have something we want to discuss with you." Remus explains.

"That sound serious." Harry comments.

"Well, I am Sirius." Sirius says with a smirk, causing Remus, Hermione and Harry to groan, "Remus and I have been talking and we've decided that if you two are comfortable with the idea that you could stay home alone tonight." Sirius explains to the two teens.

"Really?" Harry and Hermione ask surprised.

"Really." Remus confirms, "We'll see how things go tonight before deciding on what happens in the future." Remus reveals, "And the wands, and other protections, are up so no one can enter unless you two let them in, which you're not to do." Remus says, giving each of them stern looks, "If something happens, or if you don't feel comfortable, or if you don't want to be alone for any reason then both Minerva and Augusta are just a fire call away and Emma and Dan are just a phone call away." Remus tells Harry and Hermione, "If you don't want to stay home alone then it's okay." Remus says, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks.

"No."

"We want to." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Okay." Sirius says with a nod, "We are trusting you both with this responsibility, don't make us regret it and keep your wands on you." Sirius instructs, looking between the two teens.

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Sirius."

The two teens respond and the family of four drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Sirius and Remus have left to go to the secure location for the Full Moon leaving Hermione and Harry home alone for the first time. As she watches the moon rise through the living room window Hermione gets up and heads towards the study.

"Mione?" Harry asks, getting up and following her.

A few seconds after Hermione walked into the study Harry does and as he does he find Hermione seemingly searching for something.

"Mione? What you doing?" Harry asks confused.

"Before you came and lived with us Papa took the ingredients and more detailed information on how to make Wolfsbane and he hid it." Hermione explains, "After what Snape's done I want to try and make it and I need that stuff."

"You know Remus is going to be furious when he finds out, right?" Harry asks curious.

"Does that mean you won't help me look?" Hermione asks, looking up from her searching.

"Of course I will." Harry assures her with a smile, "I'll start over here."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione says with a smile.

"No need, I don't want to see Remus in pain either." Harry responds and the two teens start to search.

* * *

It takes well over an hour but Harry and Hermione manage to find where Remus hid everything and are in the kitchen with it all as well as their potions equipment.

"Is that stuff still good?" Harry asks as he looks at the potion ingredients.

"Yes, Papa put preservation spells on all of it." Hermione explains, "You can walk away, Harry, If I get caught I'll make it clear to Dad and Papa that you had nothing to do with this." Hermione assures her friend.

"That will never happen, I want to help, however I can." Harry assures her, "But could we even do this without using magic?"

"Most of it, yes. It's just the last steps that we need magic for." Hermione explains.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod, "Tell me what I have to do." Harry requests.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione says with a smile and together, Harry following Hermione's instructions, start to work on the Wolfsbane potion.

* * *

**June 24** **th** **1994**

Many hours after they started making the potion Hermione and Harry are still working on it, neither realising how much time has passed, when the back door opens and Sirius hurries in, carrying Remus, who is clearly badly hurt.

"PAPA."

"REMUS."

The two teens say worried.

"It was a bad one, one of you floo Poppy." Sirius tells the teens, turning to look at them, and as he does he notices the potion, "We'll talk about that later." Sirius say before hurrying upstairs.

"You call Poppy; I still need a few more minutes before I can consider leaving this alone." Hermione says, being pretty sure that neither of her parents will like if she leaves the potion to explode.

"Will do." Harry says before hurrying to the fireplace.

* * *

Upstairs Sirius is just getting to his and Remus's room where he lays Remus on their bed and starts to remove the clothes that have become stained with blood since turning back into a human.

"You'll be okay, Rem." Sirius assures his mate, hating that he is in so hurt, "I promise." Sirius says as he decides to use a spell to vanish Remus's clothes, leaving him just in his underwear and making his new wounds even more noticeable, "Oh god." Sirius says, sounding horrified as he realises how bad it really is.

A couple of minutes later Sirius hears footsteps and he turns to see Poppy, Hermione and Harry hurry into the room.

"Poppy, it's bad." Sirius says, looking close to break apart.

"I see that." Poppy says and she gets to work, "Stay back." She tells Sirius who started to move forward.

"I think you two should go back downstairs." Sirius says to Hermione and Harry, as he takes several steps back, not wanting either of them to have to see this.

"When I was nine I watched as Albus, Poppy and Snape struggle to save Papa's life after a full moon. I'm not going anywhere." Hermione informs he father.

"Neither am I." Harry says, sounding determine.

"Okay." Sirius says, not having the energy to fight them, so instead he just puts his arm around his daughter, "You said they had gotten bad but I had no idea that you meant this bad."

"This isn't even the worst I've seen." Hermione admits, causing Sirius to tighten his arm around his daughter.

For the next hour Sirius, Hermione and Harry watch as Poppy does what she has to do to stabilize Remus, it being more than clear that all three of them are worried that he's not going to make it.

"He's stabilized." Poppy finally says.

"He'll be okay?" Sirius asks, sounding relieved.

"With rest he will be. He's going to be unconscious for a little while." Poppy informs him, "Just floo if you need anything." She requests.

"We will." Sirius says and Poppy leaves the room, "Hallway, both of you." Sirius tells the two teenagers, using a stern voice that neither of them could ever have imagined him using, causing them to exchange looks and head outside.

Once they are out in the corridor Sirius closes the door enough to make sure that they don't bother Remus, but leaving it open enough to make sure he can look in.

"You're making the Wolfsbane potion, aren't you?" Sirius asks the two teenagers.

"Yes." Hermione confirms.

"So, let me get this straight, we trust you two home alone for the first time and you use that trust to do something that you've been told specifically not to do?" Sirius asks looking between the pair.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione confirm.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Sirius says, telling the truth as he suddenly finds himself in the role of disciplinary parent and he has no idea how to do that.

"I know we're doing what we were told not to do, but I want to help Papa, I want to make him not so reliant on Snape." Hermione tells her father, "You can't blame me for that."

"No, I can't." Sirius admits, "But that doesn't change the fact that you two did something you were told not to do in a night when we trusted you to be responsible." Sirius says, causing both Harry and Hermione to look down at the ground, finding being told off by Sirius much worse than being told of by Remus, "Because of that I'm going to go put the potion in status and it will stay that way until the four of us can talk to each other and Albus." Sirius tells them.

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Sirius."

"I'll be right back." Sirius says before heading downstairs while Harry and Hermione head into Remus's room, both feeling pretty horrible.

* * *

Over twelve hours later Sirius is the only person in the Lupin-Black/Potter house awake as he convinced Harry and Hermione, who were reluctant, to go to bed a little while ago, and Remus still hasn't even woken up.

Sirius on the other hand is sitting next to his mate holding is hand, not looking away from his mates lined face.

"Sirius." Remus mutters, "Sirius…."

"I'm right here Moon, I'm not going anywhere." Sirius assures his mate as he reaches out and pushes Remus's hair out of his face, "You're not alone anymore."

"Sirius." Remus says once more, but this time he opens his eyes, "Siri…"

"Yeah, Rem, I'm right here." Sirius says, a tear coming to his eye.

"Why are you crying?" Remus asks confused.

"Because I thought I was going to lose you." Sirius admits, "God, Remy. You were hurt so bad, even Poppy was worried and Mione said that it wasn't the worse she's seen. Oh god, Moony, how have you done it? How'd you get through so many alone?" Sirius asks, not even imagining how he would have done it.

"I don't know." Remus admits, telling the truth, "But I think that if I didn't know that our girl needed me I probably wouldn't have." Remus reveals and before he can even react Sirius is kissing him.

"God I love you Remy, I love you so much." Sirius tells his mate.

"I love you too." Remus responds, reaching out for Sirius even though he feels so weak.

"You need to rest." Sirius tells him.

"You look like you do to, lay down Siri, please." Remus request and never being able to refuse Remus Sirius moves and lays down next to him then carefully moves Remus so that he is lying on his chest, and once he is he puts his arm around him.

"You know, Pad, this is the best I've felt after a full moon in twelve years." Remus reveals.

"Really?"

"Really." Remus says, before leaning up and once more meeting Sirius's lips with his own, feeling better than he thought it was possible to feel after a full moon.

**(SMUT SCENE ONE BELOW)**

Continuing to kiss Sirius, Remus moves his hand down Sirius's body and cups his member through the thin boxes Sirius is wearing, Sirius having gotten rid of his clothes several hours earlier, moaning Sirius looks down at Remus, not being able to believe that he is willing to make love when he is so hurt.

"Rem? What are you… oh god… you doing? You need to rest, love." Sirius says, but Remus just continues his hand moves, causing Sirius to become hard as he continues to moan.

"Siri, I need you. I will be fine. Please, please make love to me." Remus begs and as Sirius looks at Remus with tears in his eyes he isn't sure if he is willing to risk it, but at the same time he knows he can't refuse his love anything, especially when he so clearly wants this, Sirius gives a slow nod before extracting himself from beneath Remus, revising their position.

Gently, as he doesn't want to risk hurting him, Sirius gently leans down and kisses Remus' face, before slowly moving to his neck, making sure not to place any weight on his still bandaged mate. Moving slowly as he doesn't want to open any wounds Sirius slowly removes Remus's boxes, being extra careful, and wary, of anything that could hurt his mate.

Once Remus is naked Sirius removes his own boxes and moves so the is behind Remus. Once he is he starts to place feather-light kisses on his neck while using his wand to do a lube charm. Moving slowly and listening to the sounds Remus is making, planning on stopping if he hears pain, Sirius slowly enters is fingers and slowly starts to stretch Remus as he runs his other hand up and down Remus's body, placing more kisses to Remus's neck and shoulders which causes Remus to whine in pleasure rather than pain.

"Please, Siri, I'm ready. I need you now." Remus begs and Sirius gives Remus one last kiss before he gently removes his fingers and once more preforms the lube charm, this time on his member, before lining himself up.

"Are you completely sure?" Sirius asks wanting to be sure as he doesn't want to hurt Remus, he couldn't handle that.

"Positive." Remus says turning to face Sirius, "You won't break me." He says and Sirius leans forward and kisses Remus once more.

Once they break apart Sirius slowly pushes forward while he holds Remus, making sure not to go too fast so that he doesn't disturb any of his mates Injuries. Once he is fully inside of Remus Sirius slowly starts to thrust in and out of his mate, kissing his neck and shoulders as he does, while gently playing with his balls and member.

"Harder Siri." Remus begs as the slow pace I driving him crazy.

"Not tonight." Sirius says, as even though he doesn't doubt that's what Remus wants he knows that his body couldn't handle it and so he just keeps going slow, prolonging the pleasure for both of them.

After a while Sirius feels the familiar tensing in his stomach, knowing that he will cum soon he moves his hand faster up and down Remus's member, wanting them to come together. As Sirius speeds up Remus can feel that he won't last long so he turns his head and kisses Sirius as he cums all over the sheets and Sirius's hand, causing his inner muscles to tighten. With one last push Sirius starts to cum, moaning,

"Remy, Rem, Moony, Moon, Remus."

For a little while they stay in that position before Sirius gently pulls himself out and lays Remus down on the bed, and starts to look up all over his mate's body, waning to make sure he didn't cause any of Remus's wounds to open up again.

"I'm okay, Siri, that was what I needed." Remus assures him.

"Just checking." Sirius says, placing a kiss next to the biggest wound on his mate's chest, before using a spell to clean them both.

Once they are both cleaned Sirius lays back down next to Remus and after a few seconds Remus once more moves so that he is on Sirius's chest, causing Sirius to put an arm around him and a place a kiss on Remus's head. Within minutes they both full into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**June 27** **th** **1994**

It has been three days since Remus woke up after the full moon and he is still healing, though he is doing a lot better than he is.

It is about lunch time and Harry and Hermione are working on their summer homework down in the study while Remus is up in bed and Sirius out.

"PRINCESS, PUP." Sirius's voice calls as Hermione and Harry hear the front door open.

"STUDY." The two respond and a few seconds later Sirius appears in the doorway.

"Come on, I've got something you both need to see." Sirius says before heading back outside. Exchanging confused looks both Harry and Hermione get up and follow Sirius outside.

When Hermione and Harry walk outside they find a rather large motorbike sitting in the driveway, next to Sirius who is grinning.

"Why is there a motorbike here? Who's is it?" Hermione asks confused.

"It's mine. Leant it to Hagrid's that…. That night, and I finally went and got it back." Sirius says waking over to them, "And the best part, apart from how cool it is, is that it flies." Sirius reveals with a grin, causing Harry to gasp, "Harry?'

"I've ridden on it before, right?" Harry asks, looking at his godfather.

"It's how Hagrid took you to the Dursley's." Sirius explains.

"I always thought it was just a dream." Harry says, sounding amazed.

"Well can I assure you that it wasn't." Sirius informs him, "Either of you interested in going for a ride?" Sirius asks curious.

"I think I'll pass." Hermione answers, not really having much of an interest in riding on a motorbike.

"That's okay, it's your choice, Pup?" Sirius asks, a little disappointed that Hermione doesn't want to give it a try.

"Definitely." Harry answers.

"Then here." Sirius says, handing Harry a helmet.

"Thanks." Harry says as he takes the helmet, "You sure you don't want to have a go?" he asks Hermione.

"I'm sure." Hermione says with a smile, "Have fun you two." Hermione tells her Dad and friend.

"Oh, we will." Sirius assures his daughter and the two of them head over to the bike and Hermione heads back inside, "Hold on tight, Pup." Sirius tells his godson.

"I will." Harry assures his godfather and the two of them climb onto the bike.

Once Sirius is sure that Harry is sitting comfortably he kicks the bike to life.

"Wow." Harry says sounding amazed.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Pup." Sirius assures his godson as he turns the bike and drives down the driveway and then down the street.

* * *

After heading inside Hermione doesn't head back to the study, but instead heads upstairs and makes her way to her parent's room where she gently knocks on her parent's partially opened door.

"Come in." Remus's voice says and Hermione walks in to find her Papa reading in bed "Mione." Remus says with a smile as she puts his book down, "Please tell me that I'm wrong, but did I just hear your Dad's death trap flying motorbike?" he asks.

"You did." Hermione confirms as she walks over and sits on the bed, "Dad and Harry have gone for a drive on it."

"Of course they have." Remus says, not even surprised, "Didn't you want to?"

"No, not really." Hermione confirms, "How you feeling Papa?"

"Better than I was." Remus admits, "I'm sorry that you had to see me that bad again." Remus tells his daughter.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Hermione assures her father.

"Yes, it is." Remus tells his daughter, "Now, this morning your Dad told me what you and Harry were doing the night of the full moon."

"Oh….." Hermione says, looking down.

"Oh, is right. We've talked about this Hermione, more than once. You wanting to help me means a lot, but making the Wolfsbane potion is dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt trying, that's why I've told you not to make it on your own." Remus tells his daughter.

"I know that, I do Papa, I just really wanted to help. I saw how upset Snape not making the potion made you and I wanted to do something to help take away that pain." Hermione explains to her father.

"Come here." Remus tells his daughter who moves closer and Remus puts his arms around his daughter, "Hermione, you don't have to take away my pain, okay, that's not your responsibility." Remus tells her.

"I want to help." Hermione says in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I know Sweetie, I know." Remus says as he runs his hand through his daughter's hair, hating that his fourteen-year-old daughter is more than willing to risk her own safety to try and take away his pain.

* * *

A couple of hours after they left home Sirius and Harry are a sitting in the middle of nowhere on the parked bike.

"How long have you had this bike for?" Harry asks curious.

"I brought it days after graduating Hogwarts." Sirius reveals, "Your Dad and I spent months charming it."

"Really?" Harry asks surprised.

"Really." Sirius confirms, "We spent a lot of time riding it, to the horror of your Mum and Remus." He says with a smirk.

"Really?" Harry once more asks, sounding surprised.

"Really." Sirius confirms, "They thought it was a death trap and that we would get ourselves killed." He reveals, "Considering the times we crashed it, or almost crashed it, it was a fair concern." He admits.

"Really?" Harry asks amused.

"Really." Sirius confirms, "But we both loved it, used to ride it or fly it, when we needed a break from everything." Sirius reveals.

"That sounds nice." Harry says, looking down at the ground.

"What's up kid?" Sirius asks concerned, "I know you don't know me as well as Remus, but you can talk to me, no matter what." Sirius feels his godson.

"I wish I remembered them." Harry says sadly, "I miss them, but I don't remember them, so how can I miss them?"

"They're your parents, it's normal to miss them, even if you don't remember them." Sirius assures his godson, "I know it's not the same, but I'll tell you stories whenever you want, Remus will too."

"Thank you, Sirius." Harry says, sounding grateful.

"You don't have to thank me." Sirius assures him, "Now, we're in the middle of nowhere so do you want to see what this bike can do in the air?" He asks with a smirk, wanting to do something to help.

"Definitely." Harry answers, "I just hope it's better than my flying car experience." Harry says, causing Sirius to turn and look at him.

"I'm going to want that story later." Sirius informs Harry.

"Don't worry, you'll hear it." Harry says and they both climb back onto the bike, once they are on it Sirius flips the button to make it fly and they fly off into the sky.

* * *

**July 1** **st** **1994**

It has been four days since Harry and Sirius went for a ride on Sirius's bike while Hermione and Remus talked about the wolfsbane potion and since then Remus has improved enough to be able to spend time out of bed though it is clear that he is still healing.

It is mid-morning and Hermione is doing homework while she listens to one of Sirius's records when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione says and Remus walks into the room.

"Hermione can you come downstairs." Remus requests from the door.

"Sure, Papa." Hermione responds and she gets up and follows her Papa downstairs.

When Hermione walks into the living room about a minute later she finds Sirius and Albus waiting.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asks concerned.

"No." Sirius and Remus say together.

"Then what's going on?" Hermione asks, being confused.

"Do you still want to continue to make the wolfsbane potion?" Sirius asks his daughter.

"Of course." Hermione answers, without hesitation.

"Then you and I are going to discuss your plan and I will supervise you as you make the potion." Albus informs Hermione, having had a conversation with Snape on the matter so he knows what to look out for.

"Really?" Hermione asks, sounding excited.

"Really." Sirius and Remus confirm.

"Can we get started?" Hermione asks.

"Of course." Albus responds and he and Hermione walk over to the table and sit down and begin to discuss the potion.

* * *

**July 7** **th** **1994**

It has been a week since Hermione and Albus started to work on the wolfsbane potion together and since then they have worked on it several times and Albus has been sure to put charms around the potion when they are done so that Hermione can't work on it alone.

It is a Thursday morning and Harry, Hermione and Sirius are just arriving in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Siri a letter came for you; I didn't recognize the owl." Remus reveals as he serves up breakfast for everyone and places coffee in front of Sirius.

"Where is it?" Sirius asks curious as he starts to almost inhale the coffee

"Here." Remus says, handing the letter to Sirius before sitting down too.

As the other begin to eat Sirius opens the letter and starts to read,

"It's from Andy." Sirius says, looking at Remus.

"Really?" Remus asks surprised as in the past twelve years Andromeda never tried to reach out to him, or Hermione.

"Andy?" Harry and Hermione asks curious.

"Andromeda, my cousin, the only one of my cousins I could stand growing up." Sirius explains.

"She's Malfoy's Mum sister, right?" Hermione asks, wanting to get the family connection right.

"Right." Sirius confirms, "But, Narcissa stopped seeing her as a sister when it became clear that Andy wasn't like the rest of our insane family, and, as far as I know, they haven't talked since Andy married a muggle born." He explains.

"What's she writing about?" Remus asks curious.

"She's inviting us over for dinner with her, her husband and daughter." Sirius reveals as he finishes reading the letter, "Tomorrow night." He adds.

"Really?" Remus asks, once more sounding surprised.

"Really, she says she wants to see me again, wants to meet Hermione." Sirius confirms and as flash of hurt flashes on Remus's face, one that quickly disappears, though not quick enough for Sirius not to notice.

"That sounds like it could be good." Hermione comments, very interested to meet more of her extended family, especially if they aren't like Malfoy.

"Harry? Remus?" Sirius asks looking between them.

"If you guys want to go we should." Harry comments, feeling like it shouldn't be up to him.

"I know you want to see Andy and Ted again, see their daughter for the first time as an adult, so we should." Remus says, choosing his words carefully.

"You sure?" Sirius asks as he is pretty sure that he is missing something.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Remus says, forcing a smile.

"I'll write back." Sirius responds, though he makes a note to talk to Remus.

* * *

That night Sirius and Remus are getting ready for bed when Sirius walks over and puts his arms around Remus's waist, running his hands up Remus's bare chest, and rests his head on Remus's shoulder.

"What am I missing? Why don't you want to have dinner at Andy's?" Sirius asks as he places a kiss on Remus's neck.

"I never said that I don't want to go to dinner." Remus says.

"You don't have to. I know you Rem. What's going on?" Sirius asks concerned as he continues to kiss along Remus's neck.

"That's not fair, you know I have to answer when you do that." Remus responds, trying to hold in a moan, being glad that he and Sirius have put silencing charms around their room so that Harry and Hermione can't hear what is going on inside but they can hear what is going on outside.

"I know." Sirius says, feeling smug, as he continues to place kisses along Remus's neck, "Talk to me, Moon."

"I wrote a letter to Andy after you got sent to Azkaban." Remus reveals, turning to look at Sirius while not moving out of his arms, "I thought it would be good for Hermione to spend time with some of her extended family but she never wrote me back. So, I got the message." Remus reveals, his voice sounding hurt as Andromeda is one of the few people who know about him being a werewolf.

"And after not even a month of me being back she writes asking us for dinner." Sirius realises and Remus nods, "That's not fair." He says, both pain and anger in his voice.

"It's okay, Siri." Remus assures him.

"No, it's not." Sirius says with a frown, "I'll write back in the morning, say we can't come."

"No, don't do that, I know you want to go, I know Hermione wants to go, it's okay." Remus assures him.

"Okay…" Sirius says, sounding reluctant, "But if you're uncomfortable, in any way, we'll leave, okay?"

"Okay." Remus responds and he leans forward and kisses Sirius, a kiss which Sirius enthusiastically responds to, as the pair continue to kiss they walk towards they the bed which they fall onto.

**(SMUT SCENE TWO BELOW)**

Falling onto the bed Remus lands on top of Sirius and once they land Sirius flips their positions as he places kisses along Remus's neck, receiving eager moans in response.

After a few minutes of kissing Sirius pushes Remus an arm length away and make quick work of Remus's trousers before continuing to kiss along Remus's chest, playing close attention to the scars that litter his mates incredible body.

"Gorgeous." Sirius mutters as he does.

As he moans in delight at Sirius's actions Remus reaches out to tug of Sirius's open shirt, leaving them both in only their boxers.

"My turn." Remus say, flipping their positions, before he moves down Sirius's body, placing kisses along the way, one he reaches Sirius's underwear he pulls them off, Sirius having lift his hips to help, before Remus quickly removes his own.

Once they are both naked Remus leans down and starts to lick a strip down Sirius's thick cock before starting to suck him, hard,

"Remy, please, oh merlin, if you don't stop I'll come before I get in your perfect ass." Sirius manages to say, his voice full of pleasure, causing Remus to give a satisfied smirk around the thick member in his mouth, before pulling back a little so he can speak.

"Patience, Siri love. We're just getting started." Remus says before he once more goes down on Sirius, sucking and licking harder.

"Oh, god, Rem." Sirius moans and whine as Remus does.

After a couple of minutes Remus pulls off, knowing that is mate is close to the edge, and casts a lube charm on his start and slowly starts to prepare himself, doing so while staring directly into Sirius's eyes.

"Oh god Rem, so beautiful, so hot." Sirius says, panting harder as his eyes glaze over lust, "So incredible." he moans, loving the show his mate is giving him.

Once he believes he is ready Remus casts the same lube charm on Sirius's cock and smooth's his hand down it until it is completely covered.

"God, I love you." Remus says as he crawls up Sirius body and gives him a passionate kiss.

Once they break apart Remus straddles Sirius and places the tip of Sirius's cock to his entrance and slowly sneaks down on him.

"Oh god, Remy, you're tight, so tight, ride me baby." Sirius moans, causing Remus to smile down at him.

"Oh Baby, I'll be riding you all night long." Remus says as Sirius grips Remus's hips and starts to thrust up and down into the unbelieve heart of his mate.

As they work together, and set a steady pace, Sirius reaches out to grab Remus's cock and starts to stroke him at the same pace as the movements. As they both get closer to their climaxes they speed up causing every single one of Sirius's thrusts to hit Remus's prostate while Sirius works his cock harder.

After a couple of minutes Sirius comes deep in his mate, while Remus cums onto Sirius's chest, both moaning each other's names, before collapsing onto his mate, not even caring about the mess.

After they manage to catch their breaths Sirius ease Remus off him before grabbing one of their wand and cleans them up, both still breathing quiet heavily. Once they are clean Sirius lies back and pulls Remus into his side, both enjoying their post sex cuddles.

* * *

**July 8** **th** **1994**

The following evening Sirius and Remus are waiting by the front door so that they can drive to the Tonks's family house, deciding to drive rather than floo as it's not that long of a drive.

"HARRY, HERMIONE, WE'VE GOT TO GET GOING." Remus yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING." Harry and Hermione's voices both yell and about a minute later both Harry and Hermione walk downstairs.

"Let's go." Sirius says when he sees the two and together the group head outside to the car that they have once more borrowed from Dan and Emma.

* * *

About forty minutes after they left their house Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius, with Sirius driving arrive at the Tonks's house.

"Remember what I said. If you're uncomfortable we'll go." Sirius whispers to Remus.

"I know." Remus responds with a smile and the two of them get out of the car too.

About a minute later Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Harry arrive at the door and Sirius reaches out and knocks. A few seconds after Sirius knocks the door opens and a dark haired woman opens the door.

"Hey Andy." Sirius says, smiling at his cousin.

"Sirius." Andromeda says, giving him a warm smile before hugging him, "It's good to see you." She tells her cousin.

"It's good to see you too." Sirius says before they break apart, "Andy, you remember Remus."

"Of course, it's nice to see you." Andromeda responds, giving Remus a warm, but slightly awkward smile.

"You too." Remus says.

"And this is our daughter Hermione, and godson Harry." Sirius introduces, and as he does Andromeda's eyes quickly glance up to Harry's scar.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione and Harry both say.

"Nice to meet you both, too." Andromeda informs them, "Come in, come in." She says and the four head inside and are lead to the living are where a man and a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair are.

"Sirius, Remus, it's good to see you both." Ted Tonks says, walking over and shaking both their hands.

"It's good to see you too, Ted." Remus says.

"Nymphadora, is that you?" Sirius asks surprised, as last time he saw his cousin she was a little kid.

"It's just Tonks now." Tonks says as her hair briefly turns red.

"Tonks, got it, this is Hermione and Harry." Sirius introduces.

"Your hair, how'd you do that?" Hermione asks interested.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks explains.

"Cool." Hermione says amazed.

"What does that mean?" Harry asks confused.

"It means that I can change my appearance at will." Tonks explains.

"Mione's right, that is cool." Harry says with a grin.

"Is butterbeer okay with everyone?" Andromeda asks curious.

"Sure." Sirius says and Remus, Hermione and Harry nod in agreement.

"So, Hermione, Harry, what year are you two at Hogwarts?" Tonks asks curious as everyone else sits down.

"We're going to be starting fourth." Hermione answers.

"Cool, both of you are in Gryffindor I'm guessing." Tonks comments.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Remus I heard you were teaching last year, how'd that go?" Ted asks curious as Andromeda hands everyone butterbeer.

"Good, it was really good. I enjoyed it a lot." Remus admits.

"Thanks good."

"Sirius is going to be teaching next year to." Remus reveals.

"Really?" Andromeda asks surprised.

"Yep, we're going to be sharing the Defence Teacher position to try and avoid that whole a person can only last a year thing." Sirius explains.

"That's going to be interesting." Andromeda realises.

"Really is." Remus confirms, causing Sirius to playfully nudge his mate.

"What do you do now Tonks?" Sirius asks curious.

"I'm an Auror."

"Cool." Sirius says, sounding impressed.

"Auror?" Harry asks Hermione in a confused whisper.

"Dark Wizard Catcher." Hermione whispers back and Harry nods in understanding and conversation between the groups breaks out, there being an awkward feeling in the room that everyone can feel but only Remus, Sirius, Ted and Andromeda understand.

* * *

A little while later the group of seven are sitting down to dinner and eating dinner, but as he needed to get another drink Remus has gotten up and headed into the kitchen.

"Remus." A voice says as Remus picks up another bottle of Butterbeer and he turns to see Andromeda.

"Andromeda." Remus responds, "I was just heading back out." Remus says, walking past her.

"I'm sorry." Andromeda says and Remus turns back around, "I know you were trying to reach out with that letter, but it was right after Sirius and Bella were sent to Azkaban and I wasn't really in much of a social mode. I always intended to write you back, but I didn't know what to say, and then it felt like I waited too long." Andromeda says, sounding sincere.

"It's okay." Remus say with a shrug as he's used to it.

"No, it's not. You deserved better and so did Hermione." Andromeda says, "You're family, both of you, and I should have done more to make sure we were in each other's life." Andromeda says, it being clear that she means that, "I am sorry, Remus, truly, please accept my apology."

"I do." Remus assures her, "We're okay Andy." Remus says with a smile one that Andromeda returns and the two of them head back out to re-join dinner where Tonks is entertaining Hermione and Harry by changing her face to make her look like different things, something which they are both enjoying.

As Andromeda and Remus sit back down the conversation turns to the upcoming Quidditch World cup and it becomes clear that the earlier awkwardness is completely gone causing the group of seven to have a truly good time.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**July 14** **th** **1994**

It has been a week since Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione had dinner at the Tonks's during which it become clear that Tonks, Hermione and Harry became fast friends, and since then the Tonks's have come over to have dinner at the Lupin-Black/Potter house.

It is after lunch and Sirius and Remus are in the living room, Remus is sitting on the ground using the coffee table to work on class lesson plans while Sirius is lying with his head in Remus's lap giving his opinion.

"No, with what's going to be going on no one is going to want to pay attention in that lesson, we should not do a lesson on anything that will be on OWLS." Sirius informs Remus.

"Well what do you suggest?" Remus asks curious.

"Mock duels." Sirius suggests.

"Sounds good." Remus says adding it to the plan, "We've still got to figure out which of us will teach which topics." Remus tells Sirius as they couldn't decide on a way to equally divide the years between them so they decide to each teach specific topics.

"I know." Sirius says and as he does the two of them hear someone storm down the stairs and Harry throws himself down in his chair looking annoyed.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus asks concerned.

"I've still got so much homework to do but Mione's blasting her records which means she's doing extra stuff, which is just annoying and making it hard to concentrate." Harry explains, "But I don't want to ask her to turn it down because it's admitting that I'm an idiot who hasn't gotten all the work done."

"You're not an idiot, Harry." Remus assures him.

"Everyone does work at their own speed, it's okay not to keep up with your friend." Sirius assures him.

"I guess." Harry says, looking disappointed as Sirius stands up.

"Where you going?" Remus asks curious.

"I want to hear what records our girl is listening too." Sirius explains before heading upstairs, leaving Remus and Harry to sit in silence.

* * *

As soon as he walks upstairs Sirius can hear the music coming from his daughter's room and as he hears the song he can't help but smile.

When he gets to Hermione's room Sirius knocks loudly, wondering if she will hear him over the loud music.

"Come in." Hermione's voice respond and Sirius walks in to see his daughter sitting at her desk working.

"You have good taste." Sirius says as he sits down on the end of Hermione's bed, and as he does he sees a toy dog that looks very familiar that he can't help but pick up.

"Thanks, but from what I know I got it from you." Hermione responds.

"Thank you did." Sirius confirms, smiling at that, and as he does Hermione turns around.

"That's Paddy." Hermione reveals, noticing what her Dad is holding.

"Paddy?" Sirius asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. When I was three Papa and I went to a carnival and as soon as I saw that toy I know I wanted it, and I begged Papa to get it for me, I wouldn't accept no for an answer." Hermione explains, "I know now that he really couldn't have afforded it, but Papa played two rounds of a game and won me him. I called him Paddy, I didn't know why, but it just seemed like the perfect name." she reveals, "He's been with me every day since, my favourite toy, my comfort."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sirius says, smiling down at the toy, glad that his daughter loved something that in an unconscious way reminded her of him, feeling very touched.

"Are you here to take back your records?" Hermione asks, sounding concerned.

"Nah, you keep 'em." Sirius tells his daughter, "You know when we were shopping the other day I saw a record store, I can't confirm that they have anything good but I was going to have a look and see, you want to come?"

"Definitely." Hermione confirms, "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Sirius responds and Hermione puts down her quill, lifts the needle of the record player, while Sirius puts down Paddy and stands up, and the two of them head downstairs.

"We're going to the record store; we'll be back soon." Sirius calls as he and Hermione head out of the front of the house.

"Okay." Remus calls back as the door closed, "You know Sirius was right, you need to do things at your own speed, not judge yourself by how quickly others do things." Remus tells Harry, who has been quiet since Sirius went upstairs.

"It's hard not too, Hermione gets her work done so much quicker than me and it's always better." Harry says, looking disappointed, hearing that Remus moves so that he is kneeling in front of Harry.

"Harry, Hermione is a great student, but so are you." Remus assures him and Harry looks sceptical, "You're forgetting I'm your teacher, you were the best in your year in my class last year and the work you did was really good." Remus explains, "You are good at different things, and you shouldn't think less of yourself because of that."

"You think?" Harry asks.

"I know." Remus assures him, "Don't worry about your summer homework, you have plenty of time to do it." Remus assures him, "So, instead of making yourself upset how about you do something that relaxes you, something that makes you happy." Remus suggests, "What do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I got a desert recipe book the other day, there are a few things I would like to try to make." Harry reveals.

"Then do that." Remus tells him with an encouraging smile.

"Will you help me?" Harry asks interested.

"Of course." Remus responds and the two of them head to the kitchen.

For the rest of the day Remus and Harry spend time in the kitchen cooking and talking while Sirius and Hermione are off going to various record shops, adding to their collection.

* * *

**July 22** **nd** **1994**

It has been eight days since Remus and Harry spent the day cooking while Hermione and Sirius spent the day browsing records stores and the first full moon since Remus has been using the Wolfsbane potion that Hermione made, under Albus's supervision, has come.

It's early afternoon and Sirius and Remus are downstairs lying on the couch together when Hermione and Harry walk in the living room.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Hermione asks concerned.

"Yes, I actually feel stronger than other full moons in the last year." Remus reveals.

"Really? That's great." Hermione says with a smile.

"Yes, it is." Sirius says, placing a kiss on Remus's head as Remus is lying against him.

"So, does that mean we were right?" Harry asks Hermione.

"I think so." Hermione confirms, causing Harry to frown.

"Right about what?" Remus asks the pair curious, causing them to exchange looks as neither are sure how to answer that.

"Hermione, Harry?" Sirius asks the pair, "What are you right about?"

"We suspected that Snape could have been making the side effects of the potion worse." Harry explains.

"I wouldn't put it past that git." Sirius says angrily.

"Pad, it's okay." Remus assures him.

"No, it's not." Sirius, Harry and Hermione say together.

"Does it feel like how things normally feels when you take the Wolfsbane potion?" Hermione asks her Papa curious.

"Yes, it does." Remus tells his daughter, "But I guess we won't know for sure until tonight."

"I think it should work, but I'm really sorry if it doesn't." Hermione tells her Papa.

"It's okay, Hermione, either way you tried and that means so much to me." Remus tells his daughter with a supportive smile.

"Thanks Papa."

"Um, what's going to happen tonight? Are Mione and I going to stay home alone again?" Harry asks curious.

"After breaking our trust last time do you really think that's going to happen?" Remus asks curious, looking between the pair.

"Um, yeah." Harry and Hermione say, both looking sheepish.

"Think again." Sirius says amused.

"So, who is staying with us?" Hermione asks curious.

"Tonks." Remus and Sirius answer.

"Seriously." Harry and Hermione ask together, both looking amazed.

"Seriously." Remus confirms, "She has the night off and said that she'd like to stay with you." He explains.

"Cool." Harry says with a smile as he is pretty sure that having Tonks stay is going be like having no one.

* * *

Hours later Remus and Sirius have left to go to a safe place for the moon leaving Hermione, Harry, and Tonks alone, and the three of them are very much enjoying themselves, in fact Harry is pretty sure that it's the happiest he's ever seen Hermione during a full moon.

The three of them are currently standing on various pieces of furniture as Tonks has used magic to make the ground look like lava.

"Come on, Harry, you going to make the jump?" Tonks asks curious as she and Hermione are standing on the couch and Harry is on one of the kitchen chair.

"Of course." Harry says before jumping onto the couch and nearly knocking Hermione onto the ground, "I got you." Harry says, grabbing Hermione before she can fall, looking at her right in the eyes.

"Right back at you." Hermione says as she and Harry help each other to stand tall.

"You know; I'd say you two make a pretty great team." Tonks tells them, smiling at the pair.

"Thanks Tonks." Harry and Hermione respond, neither removing their arms that are still around each other.

"So, how about we get out of here for a little while." Tonks suggests, "Go to the movies, or somewhere else fun."

"Sounds good to me." Harry says.

"Me too." Hermione confirms and hearing that Tonks waves her wand to make the floor look like normal.

"We'll leave in five." Tonks says as she jumps over the back of the couch.

"Okay." Harry and Hermione respond as they both climb off the couch needing to let go of each other to do so before they both head upstairs to get what they need.

* * *

A few hours later Tonks has used her paternal grandfather's car to drive the two of them to the beach and while she has gone to get them hot chips Harry and Hermione are walking through the shallow water with their shoes off.

"The moon reflecting on the water is pretty." Harry comments.

"Yeah, it is." Hermione confirms, looking distracted.

"You're worried about Remus, aren't you? About how the potion went." Harry realises.

"Yeah, I am." Hermione confirms, "If I didn't do I right then whatever pain Papa's in is my fault, if he loses control it's my fault." Hermione explains, looking worried and upset, and seeing that Harry moves so that he is standing right in front of her.

"You can't think like that. Remus has been a werewolf for most of his life and he's been in pain, he's suffered, but you did something to help him, even if it doesn't work you tried to help. You're trying to take away his pain, that's incredible Mione, you did enough." Harry assures her.

"It doesn't feel like it." Hermione admits, a tear coming to her eye.

"I know." Harry says, reaching out and wiping the tear away, "You care so much, you try to take on everyone's pain, and you try and help. If you haven't this time you've just got remember that you tried your best and I know you won't give up until you get it perfect."

"I won't." Hermione says, feeling amazed by Harry's words.

"I know." Harry says with a supportive smile and the two of them continue to walk side by side, as they do Harry reaches out and takes Hermione's hand and the two of them continue to walk until Tonks calls them.

* * *

**July 23** **rd** **1994**

It turns out Tonks idea of fun isn't just the beach for chips but driving around to about one am, including stopping for ice cream and once they got home they sat in the living room telling stories and playing games until all three of them fell asleep on the living room floor.

It's about eight am and Sirius and Remus are just arriving home, apart from being weak and tried, Remus is feeling pretty good as the potion worked perfectly.

"Looks like they had fun." Sirius comments as they walk across the living room, Remus leaning on him.

"Yeah, it does." Remus confirms as he and Sirius make their way over to one of the chairs and Remus sits down, as he does Sirius gets a grin on his face, one that Remus recognizes, "Siri, whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Oh come on, Remy. It will be fun." Sirius says with a smirk, as he moves several steps away from Remus, "Cover your ears." He advices and because Sirius is too far away to stop Remus just does that as he does Sirius summons an air horn that he has hidden upstairs and uses it causing Harry and Hermione to bolt up and Tonks to bolt up while pulling her wand, all three of them looking confused.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" Tonks asks as she put her wand away.

"Having fun, like it looks like you three had." Sirius explains.

"We did, we had a lot of fun." Harry says, smiling fondly.

"I'm glad." Remus says with a smile.

"How'd the potion work?" Hermione asks, looking worried.

"It was perfect, you made it perfectly." Remus says, smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Really?" Hermione asks amazed.

"Really." Remus confirms, causing Hermione to squeal then run over and hug her Papa.

"I love you Papa." Hermione says as they embrace.

"I love you too." Remus responds, "Thank you, Mione, thank you so much." Remus tells his daughter.

"I've got to get going, talk later." Tonks says to Sirius and Harry.

"Bye Tonks, thanks for last night it was great." Harry says, smiling at her, as he stands up.

"You're welcome, Harry, it was fun, I look forward to next time." Tonks says with a grin as she had a surprisingly amount of fun with the two teens, "See you Couz." She says to Sirius with a grin.

"See you, Kid." Sirius tells her, "And thanks." He adds.

"Not a problem." Tonks says before leaving.

"So, it worked?" Harry asks, looking at Sirius in amazement.

"Yeah, Pup, it worked." Sirius says with a grin as he puts his arm around Harry's shoulder.

* * *

**July 31** **st** **1994**

It has been a week since Harry and Hermione spent the full moon with Tonks and ever since then Harry and Hermione have made it clear that they would love to spend more time with Tonks but she is busy with her Auror duties.

It is about seven am and Harry is fast asleep, or he is until he feels someone jump on him, opening his yes Harry finds himself face to face with a large Black dog.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" Harry asks confused as the dog starts to lick his face.

"It's his way of saying happy birthday." Remus explain from the doorway, where he is standing with Hermione, both of them having amused looks on their faces.

"Right." Harry says with a smirk, "I guess I'm getting up."

"It would be a good choice." Remus says, looking amused, as he is pretty sure that Sirius won't stop bugging Harry until he gets up.

"Okay." Harry says, "Sirius if I'm going to get up you're going to have to move." He informs Sirius and Sirius jumps of the bed and starts to run.

"PADFOOT BE CAREFUL." Remus yells as he chases after the dog and Hermione and Harry exchange grins,

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione says, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Mione." Harry says as he returns the hug, "Think we should go make sure Remus and Sirius aren't destroying the house?" he asks curious.

"Would probably be a good idea." Hermione says with a smile, before they both head downstairs.

For the rest of the day Harry celebrates his birthday with Hermione, Remus and Sirius before Emma, Dan, The Longbottoms, The Tonks's, all of The Weasley's, Poppy, Minerva, Hagrid and even Albus arrived at about dinner to celebrate Harry's birthday with him, Neville having been pre warned about how similar Andromeda looks to her sister, though after a few minutes Neville felt completely comfortable as he realised that they were complete opposites. All in all, Harry is pretty sure that it was his best birthday ever.

* * *

**August 11** **th** **1994**

It has been eleven days since Harry's birthday and ever since then Hermione and Harry have been enjoying their holidays with Remus and Sirius, though they have seen Neville, and even Tonks once, though they haven't seen Ron since Harry's birthday as both his two oldest brothers are home for the summer.

It is lunchtime and Remus, Hermione and Harry are eating lunch in the kitchen while Sirius is off in his words 'Organizing a surprise'

"Did Dad say when he'd be home?" Hermione asks curious.

"No." Remus answers.

"What kind of surprise is he organizing?" Harry asks, also sounding curious.

"I honestly have no idea." Remus admits, being very curious about what his mate is doing.

"Is that worrying?" Hermione asks, looking uncertain.

"A little." Remus admits and the three of them drift into silence as they eat.

"MOON? PRINCESS? PUP?" Sirius voice calls a few minutes later as he walks in the door, having just Apparited in a nearby alley.

"KITCHEN." Remus calls back and a few seconds later Sirius walks into the kitchen, looking happy.

"I have great news." Sirius says, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Harry, Hermione and Remus ask together.

"Well, turns out having The Minister of Magic wanting to suck up to you has certain perks." Sirius says, smirking, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks.

"Were are you going with this?" Remus asks, sounding slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, Rem. It's a good thing." Sirius assures him, "The Minister has kindly extended an invination for the four of us, and one other, to join him in the minister's box for the final of the Quidditch Wold Cup." Sirius reveals.

"Seriously?" Harry asks, looking amazed.

"Seriously." Sirius confirms, "And because of the fact that the Weasley's will be in the top box too thanks to getting tickets from Bagman, I was thinking Neville could use the fifth ticket." Sirius says.

"That will be great." Hermione says with a smile.

"I can't believe It; we're actually going to the cup." Harry says, looking both amazed and like he can't believe it.

"Believe it, Pup. It's going to be great, you've never seen Quidditch played like this." Sirius explains.

"Cool."

"Well, if we're going to the cup then we should probably go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, we'll want to get that done first, especially considering you both need dress robes." Remus comments.

"Dress robes?" Harry asks, looking confused.

"Why?" Hermione asks, causing Sirius and Remus to exchange looks.

"There's going to be an event on at Hogwarts this year and one of the things that will happen requires dress robes." Remus says, being vague on purpose.

"Wow, Moon could you be vaguer?" Sirius asks amused.

"What exactly does that mean? Hermione asks curious.

"What's going on?" Harry asks and Remus and Sirius exchange look, looking like they are having an entire conversation without words.

"We'll tell you after the cup." Remus finally says after about a minute.

"Oh come on, you can't just spring something like that on us and then not explain!" Harry objects.

"Come on, Papa, just tell us! Whatever it is, we can keep a secret." Hermione tells her parents.

"We know." Remus assures her.

"But trust us when we say you want to spend the next few days focusing your excitement on the cup and once that is over we'll tell you what's going on at Hogwarts this year." Sirius explains, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks.

"Fine." Harry and Hermione say together, neither looking too happy.

"I'm going to go write Ron." Harry says before getting up.

"I'm going to write Neville." Hermione says, also standing up and the two of them head upstairs.

"If the final goes on too long I'm not going to be able to stay for the whole thing." Remus reminds Sirius.

"I know, but you'll be able to see at least some of it." Sirius tells his mate, "Harry and Hermione are going to love this soo much." He says with a grin, "Even you are."

"I'm sure I will." Remus says as he always likes watching Qudditch matches even if he isn't the biggest fan of it, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**August 12** **th** **1994**

At nine am the next morning Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius are just leaving Gringotts after stocking up their money bags and after Sirius made sure that financially Remus, Hermione and even Harry would be completely set if something happened to him.

"So, where are we going first?" Harry asks curious.

"Well considering we all need to get dress robes for this year I think Madam Malkin's would be our best bet." Sirius comments as the family of four begin to walk.

"Do you and Papa need dress robes too?" Hermione asks curious.

"Yep." Sirius confirms.

"I didn't until you decided to destroy mine." Remus says, glaring at his mate.

"Moon, they were the same dress robes that you wore to Lily and James's wedding, you need new ones." Sirius explains.

"It was still mean of you to destroy them." Remus says with a pout.

"Yeah, but you love me." Sirius says, leaning over and placing a kiss on Remus's cheek, neither of them noticing the photographer.

"Yes, but sometimes I don't know why." Remus says with a teasing smile, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh at the pout on Sirius's face.

"Mean Remy, mean." Sirius comments as they arrive at Madam Malkin's.

"Whatever you say Pad." Remus responds as they all walk inside.

As the family of four walk in they see that they are the only ones in the store.

"What can I help you with?" Madam Malkin's asks walking over.

"We all need dress robes." Sirius reveals, "Mione, Harry, do you need new school robes?"

"Um, yes." Hermione answers, thinking back.

"I could use some new ones." Harry comments.

"And Remus and I both need new day robes too." Sirius adds.

"No, I don't Siri." Remus objects, as even though they are, for all intensive purposes, married he still feels odd about Sirius spending money on him.

"Rem, practically all your robes are falling apart so you can either willing pick new robes out or I will do it for you and you know I will." Sirius says with a smirk.

"Fine." Remus says, rolling his eyes.

"Good." Sirius says and Madam Malkin's calls assistances over and Hermione, Harry, Remus and Sirius all get fitted for new robes, and as they are all too focused on their own robes no one notice what the others robes look like.

* * *

About half an hour after they went into Madam Malkin's Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius walk out, all holding onto packages of new robes.

"Books now?" Hermione asks, looking eager.

"I'd like to look in Quality Quidditch Supplies." Harry admits.

"And you both need potion ingredients and other supplies that you need to stock up on." Remus informs them.

"How about we get all the boring stuff first and then Rem you take Mione to get books and Harry and I will go to Quality Quiddich supplies." Sirius suggests.

"Sounds good." Remus says approvingly.

"Mr Black." A voice says and Sirius turns to see a woman with blond hair that is set in elaborate curls, jewelled glasses, holding a crocodile-skin bag.

"Yes?" Sirius asks, looking at her in suspicion.

"Rita Skeeter, it's a pleasure." Rita says, taking Sirius's hand and shaking it, "I'd really like to sit down with you, talk about how it feels to be finally be free? Do you feel anger at the ministry? Are you angry at how quickly people believed you were guilty?"

"Ms Skeeter was it?" Sirius asks, trying to keep his voice calm, and she nods, "I really, really don't want to give an interview, what I want is to shop with my family, excuse me." Sirius says, reaching out and taking Remus's hand walking away, almost pushing past Skeeter, as Harry and Hermione follow behind, Harry doing his best to hide his face.

"Miss Lupin-Black, how does it feel to have your Dad home?" Skeeter asks, stopping Hermione from following by grabbing her arm.

"Um…." Hermione starts to say, looking around for help, and seeing that Sirius and Remus quickly move, Remus grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her away while Sirius walks right over to Skeeter.

"If you want to bother me fine, but you will not bother my daughter." Sirius says, there being anger in his voice, "If I find out that any reporters have been bothering my daughter or trying to talk to her without mine or her other father's permission, you'll have to deal with me, you can spread that message." Sirius says, his eyes blazing in anger, "Good day Miss Skeeter." Sirius says, there being anger in his voice and he walks over to where Remus is standing with an arm around both Hermione and Harry.

"You okay?" Sirius asks concerned.

"Yes." Hermione says with a nod.

"Now, let's go get boring things then spend a lot of money on Quidditch supplies and books." Sirius says, all the anger being gone from his voice.

"Let's." Remus says, forcing a smile and they do the rest of the supplies they need before they go to Quality Qudditch Supplies and Flourish and Blotts, where they spend more money, as Sirius buys anything he sees Remus, Hermione and Harry look interested in, than Remus usually spends in three months.

* * *

**August 13** **th** **1994**

The following morning Sirius actually gets up before Harry and Hermione and when he walks into the kitchen he finds Remus drinking tea and reading the Prophet, something which he has been doing since they got home as he got into the habit the year before and Hermione gets it delivered so he figures that he might as well read it.

"Morning Moon." Sirius says, heading over to get himself a cup of coffee and Remus just gives a murmur in response, "Moon? What's wrong?" Sirius asks, walking over to his mate and putting his hand on Remus's shoulder, "Moony?" he asks once more and in response Remus just hands Sirius the paper.

"What's going on?" Sirius asks concerned and he looks down at the paper to see the heading, _'Sirius Black; Saint or Sinner?'_ with a picture of him kissing Remus on the cheek and Harry and Hermione walking in front of them, "Oh, I take it I'm not described as the nicest person on the planet." Sirius realises.

"That would be an understatement." Remus reveals, with a frown, "There is also the fact that there is very little truth in the article, not that people will care."

"Oh Moon, it's okay." Sirius says as he moves and sits down on Remus's lap, causing Remus to put his arms around his mate's waist, "I don't care what people think about me, and you shouldn't either." Sirius says, "We know the truth, and so do Hermione and Harry, that's all that matters."

"I know, I just…. After everything too many people have thought the worst of you for too long, I just wish it would stop," Remus stops.

"I know, but it's okay." Sirius says before leaning in and kissing his mate, a simple kiss that quickly turns into the two of the making out in the kitchen.

* * *

**August 15** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since the article about Sirius came out and at three am every member of the Lupin-Black/Potter house are sound asleep, or they are until they are all woken by a scream coming from Harry's room.

The second they hear the scream Sirius, Remus and Harry, go running into Harry's room, Remus and Sirius pulling their wands as they go, both being glad that they actually put on clothes before they went to sleep.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asks as they run in, as Remus and Sirius check the room for signs of danger.

"My scar, it's burning." Harry reveals, sounding like he just ran a marathon, Hermione being the only one who understands how big that means.

"But… Last time that happened Voldemort was at Hogwarts." Hermione says, looking worried.

"What?" Sirius asks shocked as he didn't know about that.

"I know." Harry says, also looking worried, "I was having a dream about Voldemort, and Wormtail, it felt real." Harry explains, shivering slightly, causing Sirius and Remus to exchange worried look.

"I'll go check the wands, and call Albus." Sirius says.

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" Harry asks, feeling embarrassed.

"No, I don't think so." Sirius says before leaving.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks about a minute later as she walks over and sits down next to Harry.

"I don't know." Harry admits, "It was so strange."

"What exactly happened?" Remus asks concerned as he walks over and sits near Harry and Hermione.

"I was a dream, but there was something different about it." Harry explains, before taking a deep breath, "I heard Voldemort's voice, but didn't see him, I did see Pettigrew though, they were planning something, for after the World Cup." Harry reveals, with a shiver, seeing that Hermione reaches out and puts her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Can I wait to tell the rest of the story until Sirius and Professor Dumbledore are here?" he asks curious as he really doesn't want to repeat it.

"Of course." Remus says as he reaches out and places a comforting hand on Harry's leg.

For the next few minutes Harry, Remus and Hermione sit in silence as Harry waits for the pain in his scar to disappear, and after a little while Sirius and Albus walk in the room, Albus looking wide awake despite the early time.

"You doing okay, Pup?" Sirius asks concerned as he goes and sits down on the bed too.

"Harry, My Boy, Sirius said that your scar is hurting, that you had a dream that felt real." Albus says, "Do you remember what was happening in the dream?"

"Yes." Harry says with a nod, "Voldemort and Pettigrew were in a house, they were talking about having killed someone…. Um Bertha Jorkins, I think her name was." He says, causing Sirius, Remus and Albus to exchange looks, "They were talking about a faithful servant, joining them, and um there was an old man, they killed him." Harry says, causing the adults to once more exchange looks, "And they walk talking about killing someone else…... me." Harry says, looking down at his bed and Hermione squeezes the arm she has around Harry and Sirius and Remus exchange frightened and pained looks.

"Did you see Voldemort?" Albus asks

"No, just a chair." Harry answers, "Do you think what I saw was real?"

"I believe it is very possible, actually probable." Albus reveals, causing everyone in the room to become concerned.

"How did Harry see it if it is real?" Sirius asks, watching Albus closely.

"There is a connection between Harry and Voldemort, I have a few theories as to why that is but I don't want to share them until I look into a couple of things." Albus admits, causing Sirius and Remus to exchange looks once more, both suspecting that there is more going on than Albus is saying.

"My scar hurt last time because Voldemort was close, why did it hurt this time?" Harry asks, confused.

"It is my theory that your scar hurts when Voldemort is near or when he is feeling a particular surge of anger." Albus explains.

"Do you Voldemort is getting stronger?" Hermione asks, asking the question that all four of them are thinking.

"Once again, I can only give you my best theory, but I believe, yes." Albus answers, causing a worried feeling to take over the room, "I best be going, please let me know if you have any other dream like this." Albus says after about a minute.

"Okay." Harry says with a nod and Albus leaves.

"Are you feeling better?" Sirius asks Harry concerned.

"Yeah, a little." Harry admits.

"Good." Sirius and Remus say, both sounding relieved about that.

"It's still early, do you think you could get some more sleep?" Remus asks.

"I can try." Harry answers, looking uncertain.

"Okay, if you need anything we'll just be in our room." Sirius say and both he and Remus give Harry a hug before getting up.

"Night Harry." Hermione says, giving her friends shoulder a squeeze before heading out of the room.

About a minute later Sirius and Remus walk into their room and as Sirius closes the door they exchange grave looks.

"This really isn't good." Sirius says, saying what they are both thinking.

"No, it's not." Remus says, "Do you think Albus knows more than he's saying?"

"He usually does." Sirius admits, "We'll figure this out Moony, we'll keep our kids safe, both of them."

"We have to." Remus responds, looking afraid, and Sirius walks over and puts his arms around Remus, pulling him in for a hug as he places a kiss on Remus's cheek, it being clear that both of them are terrified about what is going to happen next.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** The next two chapters are really close to canon as I needed to include a lot of what happens.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**August 18** **th** **1994**

Two mornings later the members of the Lupin-Black/Lupin house as well as Neville are once more up early, but this time it is because they have to go to The Weasley's to travel to the World Cup.

"Why do we have to be up this early?" Harry asks as he, Hermione and Neville, all three of them wearing jeans, t-shirts and jackets, walk into the living room, all three of them also look barely awake, where they find Sirius and Remus, both, actually looking awake, and wearing jeans but Sirius is wearing his leather jacket while Remus is wearing a cardigan, it being more than clear that are both more than comfortable in muggle clothes and now that Sirius has a lot of time away from Azkaban, regular meals, and time around the people he loves he looks a lot better than he did, in fact he has gained back a lot of beauty that Azkaban took away from him

"Because there are a lot of people who need to travel to the cup it's carefully coordinated to try and minimise the chances of magic getting found out because Wizards and Witches aren't the best at hiding themselves when we're excited." Remus explains.

"That's an understatement." Sirius says amused.

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asks curious.

"Yes." Sirius and Remus say together.

"How are we getting there?" Neville asks curious.

"We're flooing to The Weasley's and then we're all walking to the nearby portkey." Sirius reveals.

"How long's the walk?" Hermione asks curious.

"Not that long." Sirius answers, "But we should get going." He says and one by one everyone grabs their bags and floo to the Weasley's house.

* * *

A while after flooing to the Weasley's where they arrived just in time to see Molly fighting with Fred and George, and after a long walk, the Weasly's minus Bill, Charlie and Percy who are Apparting later and Molly who isn't going to the cup, Lupin-Black's, Neville and Harry arrive at the hill where they are going to be taking the Portkey.

"Well, we've made good time, we've got ten minutes." Arthur reveals.

"You okay, Princess?" Sirius asks his daughter as she comes over the crest of the hill, clutching a stich in her side.

"Yes, I'm good." Hermione answers.

"Now we just need to find the Portkey." Remus comments.

"What will it look like?" Neville asks curious.

"It won't be big." Mr Weasley reveals and the group spread out and start to look through the empty field for the portkey.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, Remus! Over here son, we've got it." A voice says and everyone start to walk towards it where they find two tall figures standing.

"Amos." Mr Weasley says, smiling as he strides over to the man who shouted, the man who is holding a moldy-looking old boot.

"Arthur." The man says shaking his hand, "And Remus, it's good to see you too." He says, shaking Remus's hand once he let's go of Arthur's.

"You too Amos." Remus says, returning the hand shake and smile of the only person in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who treats him like a human being, "And I'm not sure have you meet Sirius before?" he asks.

"In passing." Amos answers, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Everyone this Amos Diggory, and his son Cedric. Amos works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Arthur introduces.

"Hi." Cedric says and everyone, except Fred and George, say hi back.

"Are you all together?" Amos asks surprised.

"Just the red haired are mine." Arthur explains.

"This is mine and Sirius's daughter Hermione, our godson Harry and their friend Neville." Remus explains pointing everyone out.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Amos asks shocked.

"Er, yeah." Harry answers, feeling uncomfortable as Amos eyes's flicker up to Harry's scar and back.

"Ced's talked about you of course." Amos reveals, "Told us all about playing against you last year, I said to him, I said, Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will… You beat Harry Potter!"

"Really Amos, Harry fell of his broom, it wasn't exactly a fair match up." Sirius points out.

"Mr Black is right, Dad." Cedric objects, "I told you, it was an accident."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Amos says as he slaps his son on his back. "Always modest, our Cred, always the gentleman, but the best man won, I'm sure Harry's say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"It wasn't exactly Harry's fault, Amos, there were dementors." Remus says with a frown.

"Must be nearly time." Arthur says, pulling out his watch, putting an end to the conversation, "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets." Amos comments, "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of." Mr. Weasley comments, "Yes, it's a minute off. We'd better get ready."

"What do we do?" Harry asks Remus confused.

"You just touch the Portkey, one finger is enough." Remus explains and the large group crowd around the boot, in a tight circle made difficult with their bag, that Amos is holding.

"Three." Arthur mutters, one eye still on his watch, "Two… one." He says and then as soon as hhe says it everyone feels a like a hook just behind their navel has been suddenly jerks forward.

When everything becomes clear it becomes clear that everyone but Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory, Cedric, Remus, and Sirius are on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshed Hill." A voice says as everyone who fell are helped up.

"Moring, Basil." Arthur says as he picks up the boot and hands it to a kilted wizard.

"Hello there, Arthur." Basil says wearily, "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some, we've been here all night."

"Wow, that would not have been fun." Sirius comments, looking sympathetic.

"It really wasn't." Basil confirms, "You better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsites." Basil says as he searches the list, "Weasley, Weasley, about a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to, Black you're there too, site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory, second field ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil." Arthur says before beckoning everyone forward and they all walk.

After about twenty minutes the large group arrive at a stone cottage next to a gate beyond which there are clearly hundreds upon hundreds of tents. Seeing that the Diggory's say goodbye while the others head towards the cottage door.

At the cottage door a man, who is clearly the only real muggle, is standing.

"Morning." Mr Weasley says brightly.

"Morning." The muggle responds.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?" Arthur asks.

"Aye, I would." Mr. Roberts said, "And who're you?"

"Black and Weasley, two tents booked a couple of days ago?" Sirius says.

"Aye." Mr Roberts says as he looks at a list that's tacked to the door, "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just one night?"

"That's it." Arthur confirms.

"You'll be paying now, then?" Mr Roberts says and Arthur gets a confused look on his face.

"Why don't I handle the money Arthur." Remus suggests, knowing it will end better that way.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea." Arthur confirms and Remus steps forward and handle the money with ease so they are able to move on after about a minute.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking through rows of tent that make it more than clear that a lot of people haven't gotten the 'meant to blend in' message, the group reach the very edge of the wood at the top of the field where there is an empty space with two small signs hammered on the grounds, one reading 'Weezly' and the other reading 'Black'

"Wow, Dad, you weren't kidding." Hermione tell her father.

"Always the same." Arthur says smiling, "We can't resist showing off when we get together."

"So true." Sirius says, amused.

"This is a pretty good spot." Remus comments.

"It really is, the field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." Arthur explains, "Right. No magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand!" he says, looking excited.

"That won't be a problem. Rem here's been camping plenty of times and always insists on putting the tents up the Muggle way." Sirius reveals as the three adults take off their back packs off.

"Really?" Arthur asks, looking fascinating.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "Hermione, Neville do you remember when I showed you what to do?" Remus asks and they both nod, "Do you?" he asks Sirius.

"Vaguely."

"Okay then, how about we dividing into two groups, one on each tent and try to get them up." Remus suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Arthur confirms and the large group divide into their two groups and all start to put together the tents and together they manage to get them up before too long and once they are together Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville go to get water.

* * *

About two hours later Neville, Harry, Hermione and Ron have returned from getting water, a trip that took a while as they ran into a lot of friends, and the fire that Remus helped Arthur start is finally hot enough to cook food on. Though, waiting for the fire isn't as boring as one would expect as Arthur, with impute from Sirius and Remus, are running a commentary of the Ministry members that keep running by and greeting the three adults, something which Hermione, Harry, and Neville all find fascinating.

Once the fire is ready they start to cook eggs and sausages and about then Bill, Charlie and Percy arrive.

"Just Apparated, Dad." Percy says, his voice very loud.

"Ah, excellent, lunch." Charlie says and they join the group and start to eat, the entire group having happy conversation as they eat.

Once everyone is about half way through their food Mr. Weasley jumps to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who is walking towards them.

"Aha!" Arthur says, "The man of the moment! Ludo!" he says and a man who is clearly the worst at trying to blend in as he is wearing long Quidditch robes.

"Ahoy there." Bagman calls happily as he walks towards them, "Arthur, old man." He puffs as he reaches the campfire, "And Sirius, it's damn good to see you." He says to Sirius as they crossed paths while at Hogwarts, were even friends to some degree.

"You too." Sirius says, actually meaning that.

"And you too, Remus." Bagman adds, and Remus just smiles back from where he is sitting right next to Sirius.

"What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements. Not much for me to do!" he reveals as a group of ministry wizards rush past to deal with a magical fire.

As that happens Percy hurries forward to make a good impression.

"Ahh yes." Arthur says grinning, "This is my son Percy. He's just started at the ministry, and this is Fred, no George, sorry, that's Fred. Bill, Charlie, Ron and my daughter Ginny."

"And this is mine and Remus's daughter Hermione, our godson Harry and their friend Neville." Sirius introduces and hearing Harry's name Bagman does the familiar flick upwards to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman." Remus adds.

"He's who we have to thank for the amazing tickets." Arthur finishes, looking at his kids, causing Bagman to wave his hand as if it is noting.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur? Sirius? Remus?" Bagman asks, "I've already got Roddy Ponter betting me that Bulgaria will score first. I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years, and little Agatha Timms has put up half share in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Yeah, I'll take a bet, ten gallons on Ireland to win." Sirius says, handing over the money.

"Okay, that's a pretty fair bet." Bagman says writing it down, "Remus? Arthur?"

"Not for me." Remus comments.

"Yeah, why not, a Galleon on Ireland to win." Arthur comments.

"A Galleon?" Bagman asks, looking slightly disappointed, but he quickly recovers himself, "Very well, very well, any other takes?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling." Arthur says, "Molly wouldn't like it."

"Molly's not here." Sirius points out.

"Sirius." Remus says amusement in his voice.

"What? We were gambling at Ginny's age." Sirius says with a 'you can't stay mad at me, I'm innocent look', but before Remus can say something to his mate Fred quickly starts to speak.

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts." Fred says as he and George quickly pooled their money, "That Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that." Percy hisses, but Bagman clearly doesn't think it is rubbish as he takes it with excitement and when it turns into a large rubber chicken, causing Bagman and Sirius to roar with laugher and Remus to grin.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" Bagman says, causing Percy to freeze in stunned disapproval.

"Boys." Arthur says under his breath, "I don't want you betting. That's all your savings. Your mother…..."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur." Bagman says as he rattles his pockets excitedly, "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance. I'll give you excellent odd on that one. We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we." Bagman says as he adds the twins names to the list.

"Cheers." George says as he takes the sip of parchment Bagman hands him.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose?" Bagman asks Arthur, "I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch." Bagman says and the second he does Remus reaches out and takes Sirius hand, honestly hoping that Sirius doesn't have to see that man, "My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" Percy suddenly says, "He speaks over two hundred!" He says, causing Sirius to roll his eyes, "Mermish and Goggledegook and Troll…."

"Anyone can speak Troll." Fred and Sirius say together,

"All you have to do is point and grunt." Fred finishes, causing Percy to throw Fred and extremely nasty look.

"Any news on Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr Weasley asks and as he does Harry goes to say something, but as Sirius and Remus both giving him warning looks he doesn't.

"Not a dicky bird." Bagman says as he makes himself comfortable on the ground, "But she'll turn up. Poor Bertha memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it."

"Maybe not. It's odd that she's still missing." Sirius comments.

"That's what Barty Crouch keeps saying." Bagman admits, "he thinks I should send someone to look for her, but we can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh, talk of the devil! Barty!" Bagman says, sounding glad and as he does Sirius closes his eyes and tenses, knowing that he is about to come face to face with the man who sent him to Azkaban without trial.

"It's okay, you're okay, he can't send you back there." Remus whispers into his mate's ear as a man dressed pretty perfectly appears.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty." Bagman says, as he pats the ground besides him.

"No, thank you Ludo." Crouch says there being a bite of impatience in his voice, "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" Bagman asks, "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch." Percy says, sounding breathless, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Weatherby." Crouch comments and as he does he looks around the circle, "Black." He says, surprise in his voice.

"Crouch." Sirius responds, everyone being able to hear the distain in his voice, "How have you been? Are you still sending innocent people to Azkaban without trials?" he asks, causing Percy to give him a shocked look.

"Now, Sirius, mate, today is a day of fun, there is no point bringing up the past." Bagman comments, trying to defuse the tension.

"That's easy for you to say" Sirius mutters bitterly, and Remus just squeezes his mate's hand, wishing he could do more.

"Oh, Arthur, I've been wanting a word with you too." Crouch says, clearly changing the subject, "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets." Crouch says, causing Mr Weasley to heave a deep sigh.

"I sent him an owl about that last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?" Arthur asks.

"I doubt it." Mr Crouch says as he takes the cup from Percy, "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" Bagman asks.

"No way, I know some of my relatives have tried." Sirius comments.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" Bagman asks breezily.

"Fairly." Crouch says dryly, "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this this over?" Arthur asks.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun." Bagman comments, looking shocked, "Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?" he asks, before turning to Remus and Sirius, "I bet you two are glad that you're at Hogwarts this year." he says to Remus and Sirius.

"It's going to be interesting, that's for sure." Remus comments, causing Crouch to raise an eyebrow.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details…." Crouch starts to say.

"Oh details." Bagman says, waving his hand, "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything that these kids'll know soon enough anyway, if they don't already, I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts." He says, causing all the students to exchange confused looks, though Harry and Hermione are sure that it is that they are talking about is what they need dress robes for.

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know." Mr Crouch says sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short, "Thank you for the tea, Weaterby." Crouch says and he hands the undrunk tea back to Percy and stands, a few second slater Bagman finishes his tea and then struggles to his feet.

"See you all later!" Bagman says, "You'll all be in the Top Box with me, I'm commentating" He reveals before he and Crouch disapparte Crouch doing so after giving a curt nod.

"What's happening at Hogwarts?" Fred asks at once, "What are you all talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Arthur says with a smile.

"You're still going to tell Mione and me soon, right?" Harry asks Sirius in a whisper.

"Definitely." Sirius confirms, with a grin.

* * *

As the afternoon wears on a sense of excited rises and as darkness spreads it becomes clear that the ministry has given up trying to stop the blatant uses of magic that is occurring everywhere, when suddenly salesman start to Apparate ever few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this." Ron tells Harry, Hermione and Neville as they all stroll through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Ron buys a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette as well as a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. Neville buys an Irish scarf and Hermione and Harry just look.

"Wow, look at these." Harry says as he hurries over to a cart piled high with what look like brass binoculars, except they are covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars." The saleswizard says, eagerly, "You can reply action, slow everything down, and they flash up play-by-by breakdown if you need it. Bargain, ten Galleons each."

"Wish I haven't brought this now." Ron says, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

"Four pairs." Harry says, firmly to the Wizard.

"No, don't bother." Ron says, starting to go red.

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas." Harry says as he thrusts the Omnioculars into his, Hermione and Neville's hands, "For about ten years, mind." He jokes.

"Fair enough." Ron says, grinning.

"Oooh, thanks, Harry." Hermione says.

"Yeah, thanks Harry." Neville adds, not understanding why Ron has issue with Harry buying them all things.

"And I'll get us some programs, look…" Hermione says pointing to them.

"You're both supporting Ireland, right?" Neville asks, looking at Hermione and Harry and as he sees them nod he purchase scarfs for all of them.

Once the foursome purchases all their souvenirs they head back to the others where it is clear that practically everyone is supporting Ireland.

Suddenly, a deep booming gong sounds and at once green and red lanterns blaze into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"It's time." Arthur reveals, "Come on, let's go." He comments and that's just what they do.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking the group of thirteen arrive at the entrance to the large stadium, Arthur and Sirius in the front as they hand over their tickets for their respective families.

"Prime seats." The Ministry which at the entrance says once she checks all the tickets, "Top box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, Sirius as high as you can go." She says and the group joins the crowed heading upstairs but the higher they go the more the crowed filter away until it's just them left, at the highest point of the stadium situated exactly halfway between the golden posts and in the box there are a little over twenty purple-and-gilt chairs which are in two rows.

Together the Weasley's, Lupin-Black's, Neville and Harry file into the front row, taking all the seats. Looking around it is clear that everyone is amazed by the sights.

"I never thought I'd see something like this again." Sirius mutters.

"I know." Remus says comforting.

As he takes his seat Harry start to look around the box and as he does he quickly realises that the box is empty apart from a creature that is sitting in the second from last seat in the row behind them.

"Dobby?" Harry asks incredulously, but he quickly discovers that it's not Dobby, but in fact a friend of his named Winky who is in fact a friend of Dobby's and is in the top box even though she is afraid of heights.

"So that's a house-efl?" Ron mutters once he, Neville, Hermione and Harry, finish the conversation with the elf, "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Not all of them." Neville comments.

"Dobby was weirder." Harry reveals as Ron pulls out his Omnioculars and starts to use them to stare at the crowed.

As Ron starts to use them to make a member of the crowd pick his noise over and over again Hermione rolls her eyes an starts to skim through the program.

"A display from the team mascots will precede the match." Hermione reads aloud.

"You're really going to want to see that." Sirius tells his daughter.

"National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show." Remus explains.

For the next half an hour the box begins to fill and as it does Arthur, Sirius and in some cases Remus, shake the hands of people who are obviously very important wizards. Percy on the other hand jumps to his feet so often that it looks like he is trying to sit on a hedgehog, and when Cornelius Fudge arrive Percy bows so low that his glasses fell of and shatter.

"Sirius, it's good to see." Fudge says, taking Sirius's hand and shaking it, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Sure."

"And Harry, it's good to see you too." Fudge says, shaking his hand too.

"Harry Potter, you know." Fudge tells the Bulgarian minster loudly, as it seems like he doesn't understand a word of English.

"Harry Potter, oh come on now, you know who he is, the boy who survived You-Know-Who, you do know who he is…" Fudge says and as he does the Bulgarian wizard suddenly spots Harry's scar and starts gabbling loudly, clearly excitedly.

"Knew we'd get there in the end." Fudge says to Harry, "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing, Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat. Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places, ah, and here's Lucius." Fudge says as Lucius, Draco and Draco's mother walk in and right over to were Fudge, the Bulgarian's, Arthur, Remus and Sirius are.

"Ah, Cissy, it's really good to see you again, Dear Cousin." Sirius says, with an overtop smile, doing so because it will annoy her.

"Okay, that's exactly how you sound when you call Malfoy dear cousin." Harry whispers to Hermione, sounding surprised, as Sirius sounds freakishly similar to Hermione just then, "You must get that from him."

"Guess so." Hermione responds, looking amused, and feeling amazed that she shared a trait with her father before she even knew him.

"Sirius, I see all those years in Azkaban didn't change you." Narcissa says, giving her cousin a look of loathing.

"I'm impossible to change, you know that." Sirius says with a grin, "I don't believe you've meet my daughter, Hermione. Mione, this is Narcissa your first cousin once removed." Sirius explains and Hermione breaks her glaring match with Draco to give Narcissa a forced smile.

"Ah, Fudge." Mr Malfoy says, loudly, cutting over the conversation between the Black cousins, "How are you? I don't believe you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do?" Fudge asks as he bows to Mrs. Malfoy, "And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk- Obalonsk- Mr, well, he's the Bulgarian Minster of Magic, and he can't understand a world I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see, you clearly know Sirius and his family, being related and I daresay you know Arthur Weasley?" he asks.

"Good lord, Arthur." Lucius says softly, "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

"What about you, Lucius? I'm guessing a lovely bribe got you here." Sirius says, his voice also quiet, and before Lucius can respond Fudge, who isn't listening says,

"Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He's hear as one of my guests." Fudge reveals.

"How, how nice." Mr Weasley says, with a strained smile, and without a word The Malfoy's continue down to their seats, Draco giving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville loathing looks.

"Slimy gits." Ron mutters as everyone takes their seats once more and Ludo Bagman charges into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he asks as looking excited, "Minster, ready to go?" he asks.

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Fudge says and as he does Ludo pulls out his wand and directs it at his own throat, "Sonorus." He says and as he speaks his voice is louder than the roar that is filling the pack stadium, causing his voice to be echoed over everything, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen…. Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Qudditch World Cup!" Bagman says and as he does everyone cheers and claps, flags wave, and national anthems break out.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce, the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" he yells causing the right-hand side of the stands to roar in approval.

"I wonder what they've brought." Arthur says as he leans forward in his seat, "Aaah." He says as he hurriedly takes his glasses off and starts to clean them on his robes, "Veela!"

"What are veel….." Harry starts to ask but as he does a hundred Veela glide onto the field and Harry's question is answers as Veel are woman, beautiful woman.

As the Veel start to dance Hermione quickly notices that Neville and Harry, who Hermione are sitting between, look completely dazed and so she quickly checks the rest of the row and notices that everyone but Ginny, Arthur who doesn't have his glasses on so he can't see, and her fathers have the same dazed looks.

"What is going on?" Hermione asks her Dad who just looks amused.

"Veel have a certain effect on people, men who are attracted to woman in particular." Remus explains, looking slightly amused too.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asks as Harry is standing up and has one of his legs resting on the wall of the box. Ron, looks like he is about to dive from a springboard and Neville seems to be trying to make himself look taller.

As Hermione tries to get Harry's attention the music stops and angry yells fill the stadium, it being clear that no one wants the veel to go.

"You'll be wanting that." Remus says, kindly to Ron who is trying to shred the shamrocks on his hat, "Once Ireland have their say."

"Huh?" Ron ask as he stars open mouthed.

"Honestly." Hermione says annoyed as she pulls Harry back to his seat as Sirius helps Neville.

"And now." Bagman roars, "Kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team mascots." Bagman says and about a second later what looks to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It does one circuit of the stadium, then splits into two smaller comets, each hurtling towards the goal posts and then suddenly a rainbow arcs across the field connecting the two balls of light, causing the crowed to oooh and aaaah like it's a firework display. Then the rainbow fades and the balls of light reunite and merge, forming a great shimmering shamrock, which rises up into the sky and begins to soar over the stands, causing something like golden rain to fall.

"Excellent!" Ron yells as the shamrock sores over them and heavy gold coins rain from it, bouncing of their heads and seats.

"Leprechauns!" Arthur says as the crowed applause, while attempting to retrieve the falling gold.

"There you go." Ron yells as he hands a fistful of gold to Harry, "For the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!" and after a few more seconds the shamrock dissolves and the leprechauns drift down and land opposite to the vela.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome, the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you Dimitrov!" He says as a scarlet, blurred figure, shots out onto the field, "Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaand, Krum!"

"That's him, that's him." Ron says, sounding excited.

"And now, please greet, the Irish National Quidditch team." Bagman yells, "Presenting, Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaand, Lynch!" Bagman says and seven green blurs sweep onto the field, "And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" he yells and a man walks onto the field. The man is bald, but with a moustache and as a silver whistle in his mouth and is carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Seconds later Mostafa mounts his broom and kicks the crate open and four balls bust into the air, and once the Golden Snitch speeds out of sight Mostafa gives a sharp blast of is whistle and kicks off into the air.

"Theeeeey're OFF!" Bagman yells as the match begins, to the joy of everyone.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**August 19** **th** **1994**

More than a few hours later the World Cup is over, Ireland having won even though Krum caught the snitch, and everyone are finally in bed after spending a lot of time celebrating the win, and Hermione, Harry and Neville are sound asleep in the tent they are sharing with Remus and Sirius, or they are until Sirius and Remus start to shake them awake.

"Get up! Hermione, Harry, Neville, get up! Now! This is urgent." Remus's worried voice says.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks confused, but she can tell that something is wrong as coming from the campsite isn't the happy celebrating that was going on early but instead people are screaming and by the sounds of it, running.

Slipping down from their bunks Harry, Hermione and Neville all reach from their clothes, all three of them looking worried.

"No. There's no time." Sirius, who has put his jacket and jeans on over his pyjama's, says "Just grab jackets and get outside, quickly." He says worried and the three teenagers do as they are told.

Hurrying outside Harry, Hermione and Neville that people are running towards the woods, feeling something that is coming towards them, emitting odd flashes of light and noises light gunfire.

As the something comes towards them the three teens hears loud jeers, roars of laughter, and drunken yells, then suddenly comes burst of strong green lights, which illuminates the crowed of wizards that are tightly packed and moving together with their wands pointing straight upwards and their faces masked.

"Oh god." Hermione says horrified as she notices that above the group are four figures, two of which are very small, that are being contorted into grotesque shapes by the growing group of wizards bellow.

As tents crumple and fall, some catching fire, the Weasley's as well as Remus and Sirius who went to help wake them up, come running out of the tent, like Remus and Sirius Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur are dressed while the others are just wearing jackets over their pyjama's.

"We're going to help the Ministry." Sirius shouts as he and the other adults pull their wands and roll up their sleeves, "You lot get into the woods and stick together." He says to Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

"We'll come and fetch you when we've sorted tis out." Arthur explains.

"Keep your eyes open and your wands out." Remus adds before he, Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy sprint towards the oncoming marches, as they do other Ministry Wizard do too, coming from every direction.

"C'mon." Fred says as he grabs Ginny's hand and pulls her towards the woods. Seeing that Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and George follow. The group run and don't stop until they reach the trees, but once they do they look back to see that the crowed below the people who are the Roberts family is larger than anything.

From their distant it looks like the Ministry Wizards are trying to get to the hooded wizards in the centre, but they are having great difficulty, it seems like they are scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

As they get into the forest the group finds Dark figures blundering through the trees, they hear children crying, anxious shouts and panicked voices.

As they are pushed further and further into the forest Hermione, Harry and Neville suddenly hear Ron yell in pain.

"What happened?" Hermione asks worried as Harry walks into her, "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid, Lumos!" Hermione says, illuminating her wand to reveal Ron sprawled out on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root." Ron says, angrily, as Neville helps him to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." A drawling voice says and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron turn to see Draco Malfoy standing alone, leaning against a tree, looking completely relaxed.

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy." Ron says annoyed.

"Language Weasley." Malfoy says, his pale eyes glittering, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along now? You wouldn't want them spotted, would you?" Malfoy asks, nodding at Harry, Hermione and Neville, and as he does a blast like a bomb sounds from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lights the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asks, though she has a sinking suspicion.

"It means that, considering who your parents are you might not want to draw attention to yourselves as the people out there would love to use you three to get revenge." Malfoy comments.

"And I guess you know that because your parents are out there being scum?" Hermione asks, taking several steps towards her cousin.

"Don't you dare call my parents scum, you blood traitor." Malfoy says angrily, pulling his wand and pointing it at Hermione.

"You don't scare me, Malfoy. You never have." Hermione informs her cousin and before Malfoy can respond there is a loud bang, louder than anything they have heard which causes several people nearby to scream.

"Mione, we should keep moving." Neville says, doing his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Nev is right, Mione, come on." Harry says, reaching out and taking his friends no wand hand and pulling her along the path.

"Keeps those heads of yours down." Malfoy calls after the foursome as they disappear into the trees.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe this, where have the others gotten to?" Hermione asks concerned a little while later when it becomes clear that they have separated from Fred, George and Ginny.

"They can't have gone that far." Ron says as he pulls his own wand and lights it. Seeing that Neville pulls his wand and does the same, but as Harry attempts to he finds his wand gone.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it. I've lost my wand!" Harry informs the others.

"You're kidding." Neville says shocked as he, Hermione and Ron raise their wands high enough to spread narrow beams of light further on the ground. As he looks around him Harry sees that his wand is nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe it's back in the tent." Ron suggests.

"Maybe it fell out your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggests, looking worried.

"Yeah," Harry says, "Maybe." He says, feeling very vulnerable.

"Here, use mine." Neville offers.

"No, you need it." Harry says, honestly not even sure if Neville's wand would work for him, as even though he knows he and Hermione can use each other's wands he doesn't know about anyone else.

"You're better than me when it comes to defensive spells, we both know that, considering everything, it's probably better for you to be armed than me." Neville explains.

"No, I am not taking your wand, Nev. You're better than you know, you're a great Wizard, you just have to believe in yourself." Harry says, taking several steps towards his friend, "I have faith in you…."

"So do I…." Hermione interrupts.

"Now, you need to have faith in yourself." Harry says, placing hands on Neville's shoulders.

"Okay." Neville says with a hesitant nod, but then a sudden rustling noise makes them all jump. Turning the foursome see Winky the House-elf fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby, but the way she is move is quiet odd, it almost looks like someone invisible is trying to hold her back.

"There is bad wizards about." Winky says as she leans forward and attempts to keep running, "People high, high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!" she say before disappearing into the trees on the other side of the path, attempting to fight the force that is restraining her.

"What's up with her?" Ron asks, looking curious, "Why can't she run properly?"

"Bet sHe didn't ask permission to hide." Harry guesses.

"Probably." Neville comments, as that's what it seems like to him.

"We should keep moving. We're too in the open here." Hermione comments and as the boys agree the foursome once more keeps walking, doing their best not to focus on the terrifying sounds coming from the campsite.

* * *

A little while later Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron have found a dry patch of grass at the foot of a tree in a clearly off the path and they have been sitting there a little while, watching Ron's figure of Krum walk around.

"I hope the others are okay." Hermione comments as it starts to sound like there is no more sounds coming from the campsite.

"They'll be fine." Ron comments.

"I really hope one of your Dads, or Papa, catches Lucius Malfoy." Harry comments.

"That would be great." Neville says with a grin.

"It would really wipe the smile off Draco's face." Ron says, also grinning.

"I really feel sorry for those Muggles." Hermione says worriedly.

"They'll be able to get them down, right?" Harry asks, looking at the people who grew up in the magical world.

"Yeah, they'll find a way." Ron says, sounding reassuring.

"I can't believe they would be stupid enough to do something like that with practically the entire Ministry of Magic out there." Hermione says, "They can't have expected to get away with it." Hermione says with a frown.

"They're probably we're thinking." Neville comments, "Maybe they had been drinking or….." He starts to say as all four of them hear a sound that sounds like someone is staggering towards them.

"Hello?" Harry calls out,

"Don't…." Hermione hisses at him, but Harry doesn't listen, he gets to his feet and peers around the trees, and Hermione gets up too, "What is it?" Hermione asks in a whisper,

"There's someone out there." Harry whispers back, "Who's there?" Harry calls and then, without warning, the silence is broken by a voice unlike any other they have heard in the woods and it utters, not sounding at all picked,

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness and it flies up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the?" Ron asks as he and Neville both spring to their feet to, all four of them staring up at the thing that has appeared.

"No, oh god, no." Neville says, sounding completely horrified, as he gets a quick flash of the night he wasn't able to remember for most of his life, but that the Dementors caused him to remember more, the night his parents were tortured.

In the sky above the entire woods is a colossal skull, comprised of what looks like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As it rises higher the woods all around them erupts with screams, Harry and Ron being completely confused as to why.

"Who's there?" Harry calls again.

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione says as grabs Harry's hand and pulls him backwards.

"What's the matter?" Harry asks, confused as to why Hermione and Neville are both looking white and terrified.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione says as she pulls Harry as hard as she can, "Voldemort's sign." Hermione explains and hearing that the foursome starts to run across the clearing but they only make it a few steps before there are a series of popping noises as twenty or so Wizards appear, surrounding the group, all of them having their wands out, and pointed at the foursome.

"DUCK." Harry yells and He and Hermione both grab Neville and Ron and pull them down to the ground.

"STUPEFY" Roars twenty voices, causing blinding series of flashes.

"STOP." Yells three voices that the foursome recognizes, causing Harry and Hermione to lift their heads a fraction.

"STOP! THAT'S MY SON!"

"THAT'S MY DAUGTHER!"

"THAT'S MY GODSON!"

Arthur, Remus and Sirius respectively yell, allowing Hermione and Harry to roll over and see Sirius, Remus and Arthur all striding towards them, all three of them looking terrified.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville." Remus says, his voice shaky.

"Are you okay?" Sirius and Arthur say, both sounding just as afraid.

"Out of the way, Arthur, Black, Lupin." says Mr. Crouch's cod, curt voice as he and other ministry Wizards start to close in on them, causing Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron to stand up.

"Which of you did it?" Crouch snaps, his sharp eyes darting between them, "Which of you conjured the Dark mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Harry and Hermione say together.

"Do not lie!" Crouch says, "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Really Crouch? I know that you're big on assigning guilt without evidence, but they are kids." Sirius says angrily, his eyes blazing, "They'd never have been able to!"

"Where did mark come from?" Remus quickly asks, knowing that Crouch won't stop accusing the kids without having someone else to blame.

"Over there." Hermione says shakily as she points to the place where they heard the voice, "There was someone behind the trees, they shouted words, it sounded like an incantation."

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" Crouch turning to look right at Hermione, "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how the mark is summoned, missy."

"Don't you dare, Crouch." Sirius says, fury in his voice, "Don't even think about accusing my daughter. She didn't do it, neither did the boys."

"Black's right." A witch in a woollen dressing gown says as all the ministry wizards raise their wands again and start to point them at the direction Hermione indicated, squinting through the dark trees, "We're too late." She says, "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so." Amos says as he and Remus start to move closer to where Hermione said.

"Our stunners went right through those trees. There's a good chance we got them." Remus comments.

"Amos, Remus, be careful!" A few of the Wizards warn as Amos and Remus both raise their wands and march into the clearing and they both disappear into the darkness, as they do Sirius and Arthur move closer to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"Yes! We got them!" Amos says, sounding shocked, "There's someone here! Unconscious!

"It's, but…" Remus says, sounding shocked.

"Rem?" Sirius asks concerned

"You've got someone?" Crouch asks, sounding highly disbelieving.

"Who?" Arthur asks, "Who is it?"

For the next couple of minutes, the group hears snapping twigs rustling of leaves and footsteps before Amos and Remus reappear, Remus is carefully carrying a limp figure in his arms, a figure that everyone recognizes as Winky.

As Remus walks right over to Crouch and carefully places Winky on the ground no one speaks, or moves, but everyone is staring at Crouch.

After Remus places Winky on the ground Remus walks back over to Sirius as Crouch remains transfixed until he finally come to live once again.

"This…. Cannot…. Be." He says, "No…." Crouch says before quickly moving around Amos and strides of to the place where he and Remus found Winky.

"There is no point, Mr Crouch." Amos calls after him, "There's no one else there." He comments, but Crouch doesn't listen he just keeps searching.

"Bit embarrassing." Amos says, grimly as he looks at Winky's unconscious form, "Barty Crouch's house elf, I mean to say…."

"Come off it, Amos." Arthur says quietly, "You don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah, and she had a wand." Amos comments.

"Where? I didn't see one." Remus comments.

"I picked it up before you came over." Amos explains, "Here, she had it in her hand." He reveals, it being too dark for anyone to be able to see it properly, "So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

He says and as he does Bagman appears and everyone has to quickly explain to him what is going on as he seemingly has no idea.

"No!" Bagman says, sounding shocked once the situation has been explained to him, "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one." Amos says, "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself." He says and without anyone saying anything Amos raises his wand and points it at Winky, saying, "Ennervate!"

He says and as few seconds Winky waits and sits up, once she sees the skull she bursts into a terrified sob.

"Elf!" Amos says sternly.

"She has a name Amos, maybe you should use it." Sirius says, as from what he has seen Winky is a very good elf, much better than his old family one anyway, and should be treated better.

"Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!" Amos says, ignoring Sirius, as Winky begins to rock backwards and forwards, her breath coming in sharp bursts, "As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago." Amos says, "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I….I…..I not doing it, sir!" Winky gasps, "I is not knowing how, sir."

"You were found with a wand in your hand." Amos says, waiving the wand and as he he does it catches the light allowing Harry to recognize it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Harry says, causing everyone in the clearing to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Amos says, shocked.

"That's my wand!" Harry repeats, "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" Repeats Amos in disbelief, "Is that a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Seriously Amos?" Sirius asks, shocked and angry, "Use your brain for a second, is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er, of course not." Amos mumbles "Sorry, carried away."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway?" Harry says, jerking his thumb towards the trees beneath the skull, "I missed it right after we got into the woods."

"He did." Neville confirms, is voice shaking, but wanting to help his friend.

"So…" Amos says, his eyes hardening as he turns to look at Winky once more, "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir." Winky squeals as tears stream down her face, "I is… I is…. I is just picked it up, Sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, Sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" Hermione says, being nervous but determine as she isn't going to keep letting Winky get blamed, "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" She says, looking at Harry, Neville and Ron, appealing for their support, "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No." Harry says, shaking his head.

"It definitely didn't sound like an elf." Neville adds.

"Yeah, it was a human voice." Ron finishes.

"Well, we'll see soon." Amos grows, looking unimpressed, "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?" Amos asks and as Winky shakes her head as Amos raises his own wand again and places it tip to tip with Harry', "Prior incantato." He roars and as he does Harry, Hermione and gasp as the same thing that is in the sky erupts form the point where the two wands meet,

"Deletrius." Amos shots and the smoky skull vanishes, "So…" Amos says with a kind of savage triumph.

"I is not doing it." Winky squeals, "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Amos roars, "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Give her a chance to explain, Amos." Remus requests, being annoyed about the way Winky is being treated

"Rem is right." Sirius says, "Think about it, Amos, precious few wizards know how to do that spell…"

"Exactly, where would she have learnt it?" Arthur asks.

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting." Crouch says, anger in every syllable, "That I routinely teach my servants to conjour the Dark Mark?"

"It wouldn't necessarily have been you, maybe another member of your family could have." Sirius says, causing several gaps as people realises what he is suggesting, as even though he really doesn't think it was Winky he can't help himself, what with it being Crouch.

"No… Mr. Crouch…. I wasn't suggesting that at all." Amos says, looking horrified.

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure the mark!" Mr. Crouch barks, "Harry Potter, and myself. I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"

"Of course, everyone knows." Amos mutters, looking very uncomfortable.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr Crouch shouts, "Black there is proof of that."

"No kidding." Sirius says, bitterly.

"Mr. Crouch, I never suggested you had anything to do with it." Amos mutters, now going red.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" Crouch shouts. "Where else would she have learnt to conjure it?"

"Your son." Sirius mutters, but no one hears.

"She might have picked it up anywhere." Amos suggests, trying to save himself.

"Precisely, Amos." Arthur says, "She might have picked it up anywhere, Winky? Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

"I… is finding it, finding it there, sir." Winky whispers, "There, in the trees sir."

"You see, Amos?" Remus asks, "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disappararated right after they did it leaving Harry's wand behind." He explains.

"It would be the smart thing to do." Sirius adds, "After all someone's own wand could have betrayed them. Winky probably just came across it minutes later and picked it up." Sirius assumes.

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" Amos says, impatiently, "Elf? Did you see anyone?" he asks and Winky begins to tremble even more.

"I is seeing no one, sir, no one." Winky explains.

"Amos." Crouch says curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I as you, however to allow me to deal with her."

"Of course." Sirius mutters bitterly and no one is at all surprised when Amos agrees and Crouch is allowed to deal with Winky himself, which results in Crouch dismissing Winky from service, and after a few minutes Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are allowed to go, Harry getting is wand back before they go.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville arrive back at their tents where they find Charlie poking his head out of the Weasley's tent.

"Dad, what's going on?" Charlie call through the dark, "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others…."

"We've got them here." Arthur explains and everyone walks into the Weasley tent, all knowing that they need to have a conversation.

As the group walk in they find Bill sitting at the kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which is bleeding a lot, Charlie has a large rip in his shirt and Percy has a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny on the other hand look unhurt, but shaken.

"Did you get them?" Bill asks, looking at Arthur, Sirius and Remus, "The person who conjured the mark?"

"Nope." Sirius answers as the group find places to sit down

"We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark." Arthur explains.

"What?" Billy, Charlie and Percy ask together.

"Harry's wand?" Fred asks.

"Mr. Crouch's elf?" Percy asks, sounding thunderstruck and together Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville all explain everything that happened.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" Percy says, "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to, embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry, how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control…."

"She didn't do anything!" Hermione says, cutting off Percy, "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hermione snaps, to Percy's shock.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" Percy says pompously, causing Sirius to roll his eyes.

"She didn't run amok!" Hermione yells, "She picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what the skull thing was?' Ron asks, impatiently, "It wasn't hurting anyone. Why's it such a big deal?"

"Don't you know?" Neville asks surprised as even he knows.

"No, should I?" Ron asks.

"I told you, it's the Dark Mark, Voldemort's Mark." Hermione says, causing all the Weasley's to flinch.

"It hasn't been seen for almost thirteen years." Remus explains, "People panicked, it was almost like seeing Voldemort back again." He says, Ignoring the flinches.

"I don't get it." Ron says, frowning, "I mean, it's still only a shape in the sky."

"No, it's not." Sirius comments, "Voldemort and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed."

"It inspired terror, it was eveyrone's worse fear, you have no idea, you're too young." Arthur says, causing all the teenagers in the room to frown.

"It might be best we try to explain." Remus says, noticing the frowns, and Arthur gives him a look which says, _'Go ahead',_ "There was terror everywhere, people were afraid, mistrustful, you didn't know who to trust, where the next bad news was going to come from, you just knew it was coming, you accepted it."

"People were dying, people were disappearing. When you said goodbye to someone there was a part of you that expected that that would be the last time you saw them. No one knew what to do, no one knew what was going to happen next, and it seemed like there was no end in sight." Sirius adds.

"Coming home to the Dark Mark was everyone's worse fear as you just knew what you'd find inside." Arthur finishes, causing the group to drift into a tense silence.

"Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it." Bill says as he removes the sheet from his are to check the cut, "It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They Disapparated before we got near enough to unmask any of them. We did catch the Robert's though; they're having their memories modified." He explains.

"So you know for sure that it was Death Eaters?" Neville asks, fear in his voice.

"Probably, I think we saw what's left of them tonight, the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway." Bill sys, causing Sirius to shiver at the mention of Azkaban.

"We can't prove it was them, Bill." Arthur says, "It probably was though." He adds.

"Why did they do it? What would Voldemort's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?" Harry asks.

"There isn't one." Sirius says bitterly, "It's their idea of fun." He adds with a frown.

"Sirius is right, half the muggle killings back with You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun." Arthur explains, "They probably just had a few drinks to tonight and couldn't resist reminding us that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them." He says, looking disgusted.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" Ron asks curious, "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't the?"

"No." Sirius and Remus say together.

"Use your brains, Ron." Bill tells his brother, "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost powers, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see hhim come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives, I don't reckon he'd be pleased with them, do you?" Bill asks.

"His followers in Azkaban definitely aren't." Sirius comments, causing everyone to look at him, even Remus, Hermione and Harry as Sirius hasn't talked about his time in Azkaban, "A lot of the Death Eater's in Azkaban talked in their sleep and they sounded angrier at the people who lied than the people who put them in Azkaban." Sirius reveals, "If that's how they feel I can't imagine how angry Voldemort is."

"So, does that mean that whoever conjured the dark mark were doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or where they trying to scare them away?" Hermione asks, curious.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Remus tells is daughter, "But it was only Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they not now."

"Most likely." Sirius says, agreeing.

"It's late." Arthur realizes, "When Molly and Augusta hear what happened they'll be worried sick. We should get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

"That would be a good idea." Remus says approvingly.

"Let's get to bed." Sirius adds and he, Hermione, Harry and Neville get up and head out of the tent and into their own.

As soon as Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Harry and Neville walk into their tent they all find themselves being hugged by Sirius and Remus.

"Are you all okay?" Remus asks concerned.

"Yes." Hermione, Harry and Neville say, though Neville isn't entirely sure of that.

"Good, that's good." Sirius says, still looking worried, "Get some rest you three, you're going to need it." He says as they break apart.

"Night." The three teens respond and head to over their bunks.

"I need a drink." Sirius mutters as the go.

"You're not alone in that." Remus mutters as he puts his arms around Sirius's waist, and rests his head on Sirius's shoulder, "First Harry's dream, now this. Things are getting bad again." He says worried.

"That they are." Sirius says, looking worried, "Moony, what if he comes back?" he asks his voice even quieter and full of fear.

"Then we do exactly what we did last time, we fight. We fight to protect our family." Remus says, it being the only thing he can think to say.

"After everything that happened, I couldn't handle losing you, or Mione, or Harry." Sirius says as he turns to face Remus.

"Me either, but we don't have to think about that, not now." Remus says, before leaning and kissing Sirius, doing so to distract both of them from what they are fearing.

"We should get some rest too." Sirius says when they break apart.

"Yeah, guess we should." Remus responds and they both head to bed, but neither are surprised when they don't sleep, instead they just lie in each other's arms listening for signs of more trouble.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

**SMUT WARNING:**

* * *

**August 19** **th** **1994**

Hours after they went into their own tent Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Neville are arriving back at the Lupin-Black/Potter house.

"Why don't you three sit down." Remus suggests once everyone is out of the fire, "We've got some stuff to talk about." He says and Hermione, Harry and Neville sit down on the couch and Remus and Sirius walk over and sit down on the coffee table in front of them, "A lot of stuff happened this morning. So, it would be normal for you to have questions. So, if there is anything you want to know just ask and Sirius and I will try to answer." Remus says and as he does Neville looks down at the ground.

"Neville, what is it?" Sirius ask, noticing the action.

"When I saw the mark I remembered something." Neville reveals.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asks as Sirius and Remus exchange tense looks, both having sinking suspicions about what he could have remembered, but at the same time they are very much hoping that they are wrong.

"After…. They were done with my parents, the woman, the one who looks like Mrs. Tonks, cast it… I don't remember much more, but I know she did." Neville explains, looking upset.

"Oh, Nev. I'm so sorry." Remus says sadly, as Sirius and Hermione look sympathetically at him, Harry looks confused and Hermione reaches out and takes Neville's hand.

"Was that the last time the Mark had been seen until now?" Neville asks curious, looking between Remus and Sirius.

"Yes, it was." Remus confirms, "I'm so sorry that you remember that, no one should have to remember that."

"I didn't, until the Dementors, and now this." Neville explains and Sirius reaches out and squeezes Neville's leg, feeling sorry for they young boy.

"Um, Nev, what happened to your parents?" Harry asks, sounding awkward and as soon as he asks there is a very awkward feeling in the room, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." He says quickly.

"No, it's okay, Harry. I'll tell you." Neville answers, realizing that he actually wants Harry to know, "My parents were Aurors, like Tonks, and a group of Death Eaters, including Crouch's son and Bellatrix Lestrange, who's Mrs. Tonks's sister, tortured them, drove them to insanity. They're in Saint Mungo's." Neville explains, causing both Remus and Sirius to be pretty impressed with the fact that Neville just shared that, "They're who I go to see every Christmas."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Nev." Harry says, looking sympathetic.

"Thanks Harry, but do you mind not mentioning it to anyone, not even Ron?" Neville asks.

"Of course I won't, I promise." Harry assures him and Neville gives him a grateful look, as they do the group drift into silence.

For the next couple of minutes, the group sit in silence, no one sure what to say next.

"So, what is going on at Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asks curious, deciding to change the topic as she is pretty sure that that is what Neville needs.

"A competition called the Triwizard Tournament." Sirius answers, causing all three of the teenagers to exchange looks.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Hermione asks, looking interested.

"You've read about it in Hogwarts; a history." Remus explains and Hermione looks thoughtful.

"It's a competition, right? Between three magic schools?" Hermione asks, remembering.

"Yes." Remus confirms, "It's being heled at Hogwarts's this year, it's a big deal, and very, very dangerous." He reveals.

"So, I'm guessing it's something you're not going to want us to be a part of." Harry assumes.

"You're not going to be able to. It's going to be seventeen and older." Sirius explains, being very glad about that fact right about now.

"Is it that dangerous?" Neville asks curious.

"Yes. The reason it hasn't been heled in so long is because the death toll has gotten so high." Remus explains, causing the three teenagers to exchange looks.

"It's supposed to be safer this year, but that's no guarantee." Sirius admits, "Things are going to be very different at Hogwarts this year, and you're going to see a lot of things you won't believe." He admits.

"Albus was also discussing getting an old friend out of retirement to add a bit of extra security to the castle." Remus reveals, "Considering what happened this morning I believe he is likely going to do that."

"He probably will." Sirius comments, "Though Mad-Eye won't arrive until the start of the tournament."

"Mad-Eye?" Harry asks confused.

"Mad-Eye Moody. He was one of the best Aurors ever, a really good person to have at Hogwarts this year, considering everything." Remus explains as he and Sirius exchange looks.

"You're worried." Hermione says, looking between her fathers, "Both of you."

"Honestly Princess, there is a lot to be worried about right now." Sirius says, causing the room to once more fall into tense silence.

"I should probably get home; Gran is going to be worried." Neville realizes.

"I'll take you, talk to Augusta." Remus says and the two of them both get up and head to the fireplace.

* * *

**August 21** **st** **1994**

It has been two days since The Dark Mark was seen for the first time in almost thirteen years and going by what's in the prophet and conversations between Remus, Sirius, and Albus, that Hermione and Harry happened to eavesdrop on, everyone is concerned about the Mark being seen again and what it could mean.

It is early afternoon, the day of the full moon and Harry and Hermione are walking downstairs, having been called down by Sirius.

"How you feeling?" Hermione asks Remus, who is sitting on the couch, as she walks over and sits on the chair, and Harry sits on the arm.

"About how I normally feel about now, I can feel the potion helping, so thank you." Remus tells Hermione.

"I'll keep making it when we go back to school." Hermione tells her Papa.

"No, focus on school. Snape can make it." Remus tells his daughter.

"But then you'll have worse side effects" Harry says with a frown.

"I'll handle it." Remus says, causing Sirius, Harry and Hermione to frown, "Now, we've got to talk about tonight." He says, changing the subject.

"I take it we're not staying alone." Hermione guesses.

"No." Sirius and Remus say together, as they were considering letting Harry and Hermione stay alone, but after the Dark Mark, they really don't like the idea.

"Is Tonks staying with us?" Harry asks, hoping that the answer is yes as he knows he and Hermione had a lot of fun with Tonks last time.

"No, she's too busy." Sirius explains.

"Then who is?" Hermione asks.

"Minerva. She'll be here in a couple of hours." Remus explains.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod and the family of four drift into silence, or they do until Sirius turns into Padfoot and Harry and Hermione spend a while chasing after, and playing, with him much to the amusement of Remus.

* * *

Hours later Remus and Sirius have left for the full moon and Harry is heading upstairs having spent a while going over Transfiguration theory with Minerva, something he decided to do as he wants to be able to keep up with Hermione once they start working on Animagus transformations. As he heads to his room Harry hears music coming from Hermione's open door and not being able to help himself Harry walks over and looking through the open door he sees Hermione sitting on the window sill just staring at the moon.

For a little while Harry just watches before he walks over, and without a word he sits down next to Hermione, and puts his arm around her, it being a little difficult to fit. After a few seconds Hermione leans into the arm Harry has around her and the two of them just sit and stare at the moon.

* * *

**August 24** **th** **1994**

It has been three days since the full moon, a full moon that was pretty easy for Remus. It is the early hours of the morning and Remus has been woken up by something. At first Remus has no idea what woke him up but then he starts to hear muttering and moaning and he turns to see Sirius tossing and turning, sweat and terror on his face even though he is still fast asleep.

"Siri." Remus says, reaching out and trying to wake him up.

"No…. I'm innocent… I'm sorry…..." Sirius mutters, Remus having difficulty hearing the words.

"Sirius, wake up." Remus says, forcefully, hating that Sirius is clearly in pain.

"NO, DON'T, DON'T MAKE ME FORGET." Sirius yells, making Remus very glad that they have permanent silencing charms up.

"SIRI, PAD, PADFOOT, WAKE UP." Remus says loudly, trying to get his mate to wake up to try and get him out of his nightmares.

To Remus's relief, seconds later, Sirius bolts up right, still looking terrified, but clearly awake.

"You're okay, Paddy. You're home. You're safe. There are no Dementors." Remus says, sitting up too, comforting as he comfortingly rubs Sirius's back and places kisses to his shoulder.

"Home?" Sirius asks, sounding confused.

"Yeah, home. You're home and you're never going back to Azkaban." Remus say comforting.

"It was so horrible there, Moon." Sirius tells Remus, tears coming to his eyes, "I kept forgetting things, and it was never going to end, and being Padfoot was the only thing that could help."

"I'm sorry, Siri, I'm so sorry that you went through that." Remus says, feeling pretty useless as there is nothing he can say or do to really help Sirius, as he moves and pulls Sirius into a hug.

"Make me forget Remy, please." Sirius says, looking up at Remus, with a look of begging on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Please." Sirius says with a nod, "I don't want to remember that place anymore, help me forget."

Sirius begs and not being able to refuse the begging Remus just kisses his mate and pushes him down onto the bed, planning on doing whatever he can to show Sirius that he's home, that they are together and that he's not in Azkaban anymore.

**(START OF SMUT)**

As he continues to kiss Sirius Remus hopes this will help his love and not hurt him more. Moving slowly Remus moves from Sirius's lips and to his jaw, placing kisses there as he moves his hands down along Sirius's hairless chest until he arrives at Sirius's nipple where he pinches and squeezes, knowing that will make Sirius whine in pleasure.

Bending his head down Remus takes Sirius's left nipple in his mouth while he continues to play with the right, sucking it hard.

"Oh, Moon." Sirius moans as he writhers in delight beneath him.

After about a minute Remus moves to Sirius's right nipple causing him to moan louder. Placing a last kiss to Sirius's nipple Remus moves down Sirius's body placing kisses to every inch of skin, worshiping it. As he closes his eyes in desire Sirius feels far from the hell he was experiencing only minutes earlier, instead he's just feeling the pleasure that Remus's talented mouth is giving him.

Moving down to Sirius's cock Remus plans to spend a lot of time giving it the attention it deserves. To start Remus just places gentle kisses to the tip, causing Sirius to whine again, after hearing the moan Remus takes down all of Sirius's cock until it hits the back of his throat and he starts to sick.

"Oh Remy, Merlin Moon." Sirius moans as he starts to run his hands through Remus's hair and with every lick and suck Remus gives him Sirius starts to tighten his hold on Remus's thin hair.

Even though the grip Sirius has on is hair could be considered painful it only encouraging Remus to suck harder.

As he sucks and licks Remus whispers a lube charm and starts to prepare Sirius gently making sure to take as much care as possible as it has been thirteen years since Remus has had the pleasure to take his mate.

Continuing to suck his mate Remus slowly prepares Sirius, first with one finger, then two and then finally three.

"Oh, god Remy." Sirius pants, "I'm gonna…" he starts to say before coming into Remus's mouth, causing Remus to suck up as much cum as he can, but some still leaks out of the corner of his mouth and dribbles down his chin, and even though Sirius goes limp Remus continues to suck and lick.

"Oh Merlin, Rem." Sirius moans, his mind foggy with desire, as he once more starts to go hard as Remus continues to prepare his tight hole.

Realizing that his mate is finally ready Remus slowly removes his fingers before moving his mouth of Sirius's once more hard member with a pop.

"Are you ready for this, Siri?" Remus asks as he looks up at is mate, "I don't want to hurt you." He says, looking at him in concern, and Sirius just looks back at Remus.

"Yes, Rem, I'm ready, I trust you." Sirius assures, him, giving him a reassuring look.

"Okay." Remus says before lining up his member to the entrance of Sirius's ass and slowly pushes forward. With each inch Remus pauses to make sure Sirius is truly okay and that it's not too much.

"I'm good Rem, so good, move." Sirius says once, after a few minutes, Remus is fully inside of him.

Knowing how long it's been Remus slowly starts to thrust into Sirius, wanting to make sure he doesn't hurt his love.

"Oh god, Rem, harder, please, faster." Sirius moans. As he hears Sirius's moans, and wines Remus increase the pace of his thrusts, knowing the second he hits Sirius's prostate as he is reward with a loud wine.

Being able to see that Sirius is close Remus reaches down and starts to stroke Sirius. After a few minutes Sirius comes with a loud cry of,

"REMUS!"

And seconds later Remus follows with an equally loud cry off,

"SIRIUS!"

As he needs a little while to catch his breath it is a few minutes before Remus is able to ease himself out of Sirius. After preforming a cleaning charm Remus more moves up and as he does Sirius kisses him deep and passionately.

"Are you okay, Siri?" Remus asks concerned and Sirius looks up with a look of pure bliss, replacing the look of fear that was there only a short time earlier,

"Thank you, Moon. I love you, I love you so much." Sirius says, looking at his mate with a look of desire, gratitude and love all rolled into one.

"I love you too, Pad." Remus says and he and Sirius kiss one more before pulling his mate into his arms, allowing Sirius to lean on him for once.

* * *

**August 28** **th** **1994**

Four days after Sirius had bad nightmare Remus and Sirius are lying in bed together, Remus lying on Sirius's chest, both of them enjoying what is likely to be their last Sunday lie in as they go back to Hogwarts in a few days.

"Your hair is getting longer again." Remus comments, looking up at Sirius.

"I noticed." Sirius says, it feeling odd to have hair that is getting longer that isn't matted, "Do you think I should cut it?" he asks curious.

"No, I always liked it long." Remus admits, telling the truth, as he runs his hand along Sirius's torso, being glad that Sirius is no longer as thin as he was a few months ago, in fact not only has he gained weight, but muscle too, making him actually look his age, or even younger, and he's even gained back a lot of his former beauty.

"I have to." Sirius says before leaning down and kissing Remus, a kiss that Remus responds to and things quickly escalate, but before they can get too heated they suddenly start to hear an alarm going off.

"That's the smoke alarm." Remus says worriedly and they both basically fall out of bed before using magic to put their clothes on and hurrying downstairs.

* * *

About a minute later Remus and Sirius hurry into the kitchen where they find Harry and Hermione both covered in flour and trying to put out fire that is on the stove.

"Get back." Remus says and Sirius quickly uses magic put out the fire, "What is going on?" Remus ask once the fire is out and everything is safe.

"We were making breakfast, we wanted to surprise you." Harry explains.

"But then I accidently flicked some of the flour up at Harry and things kind of escalated and we forgot about breakfast." Hermione explains to her parents.

"They usually do." Sirius say amused as Harry checks on the food.

"Breakfast is ruined." Harry comments with a frown.

"That's not surprising." Remus comments, "How about you two go get cleaned up and then we'll go out for breakfast."

"Okay, sounds good." Harry says with a nod.

"Sorry about the mess." Hermione tells her parents.

"It's okay, Princess." Sirius says with a smile, "Go get cleaned up, both of you, we'll handle the mess." Sirius says.

"First one upstairs gets the good bathroom." Harry says to Hermione and without another word they both go running, causing Sirius and Remus to exchange amused looks.

"This is an impressive mess." Sirius comments.

"Only you would say that." Remus says before using magic to just clean up the mess.

"It's true." Sirius says in is defense.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

A little while later Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione are sitting together at a diner having breakfast and as they eat Remus looks around at is family and finds himself smiling being glad about how good things are right now, as he smiles he Remus feels Sirius grab his hand and so he turns towards his mate,

"You good?" Sirius asks in a whisper.

"Beyond good." Remus responds.

* * *

**September 1** **st** **1994**

Days later the day for Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione to return to Hogwarts. It is early in the morning and as he woke up to an empty bed Remus has gotten up and headed downstairs where he finds Sirius putting breakfast onto different plates.

"Siri? Please don't tell me that you made breakfast." Remus comments when he sees his mate.

"Gee, thanks for the faith Moon." Sirius says sarcastically.

"You've given me enough food poisoning enough times for a lack of faith to be fair." Remus says walking over, "Please don't say you're going to subject Mione and Harry to the same thing."

"Mean Moon." Sirius tells him, "But for the record I went out early and got it." He explains.

"Good." Remus says, causing Sirius to roll his eyes, "But you know you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Yes, I did." Sirius says, "Mione and Harry are going off to Hogwarts and I'm actually here to see them off, this is a big deal." He explains, "I'm not going to miss it time."

"No you're not, you're not going to miss anything else." Remus says, placing a kiss on the cheek, "Why don't you go and give Harry and Hermione a Padfoot wakeup call while I finish serving all this." He suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Sirius says before putting the plate he is using down on the table before he turns into Padfoot and runs upstairs, not surprising Remus in the slightest when he hears Harry and Hermione's amused yells.

* * *

A few hours later Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Augusta are on Platform nine and three quarters, having passed through the gateway in groups of two, Sirius and Hermione, Harry and Remus and Neville and Augusta.

"Are you joining us on the train?" Hermione asks her parents curious.

"Not this year. We're taking the car back and then traveling to Hogwarts on our own." Remus explains.

"Okay, guess we'll see you later." Harry realizes.

"You definitely will." Sirius promises, "Now, be good and don't get into any duels you don't think you can win, unless it's with Malfoy." He says with a grin.

"Sirius." Remus says in a disapproving voice.

"Hey, I'm just quoting you." Sirius says in his defense.

"Really?" Harry, Hermione and Neville ask in unison, all looking at Remus in shock.

"I may have once said something along those lines." Remus admits, causing Sirius to give a cough that sounds a lot like 'more than once', causing them all to laugh.

"We should probably get on the train, track down the Weasley's." Harry realizes.

"It is getting close to leaving time." Remus realizes, "We'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah." Hermione says before hugging Sirius, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess, so much." Sirius says as he hugs his daughter and kisses he cheek while Remus and Harry hug goodbye. Once they all break apart Harry hugs Sirius and Remus hugs Hermione.

"Love you, Papa. See you in a few hours." Hermione says.

"I love you too." Remus responds and once he and Hermione break apart and Sirius and Harry break apart Harry, Hermione and Neville walk onto the train and wave to Sirius, Remus and Augusta as they go.

"Off they go." Sirius says, sadness in his voice, as he waves.

"We'll see them in a few hours, Pad." Remus reminds him.

"It won't be the same." Sirius points out.

"I know." Remus says as he leans over and kisses Sirius's cheek and the two of them stand with Augusta and only stop watching when Neville, Harry and Hermione disappear from view.

* * *

Hours later everyone has arrived at Hogwarts, during a storm where they were greeted with water balloons courtesy off Peeves, and are currently eating desert.

As he finishes eats Harry looks up at the staff table and as he does he notices something that he finds highly amusing and the second he realizes he knows that He has to tell Hermione.

"Mione." Harry says.

"Yes?" Hermione asks curious.

"Look at the staff table, do you see what I see?" Harry asks curious and being curious Hermione looks up and as she does she realizes right away and she can't help but grin at that.

"Oh, that's great." Hermione says grinning from ear to ear.

"What's going on?" Neville asks, not seeing what Hermione and Harry would be grinning at.

"Someone, and I have a pretty good idea who, has made sure that Dad and Papa's chairs are as far away as possible from Snape." Hermione explains.

"You're right, that is brilliant." Neville realizes, also grinning.

"Do you think something's going to happen between the three of them?" Ron, who has been listening to the entire conversation, asks.

"I think if a month passes without some kind of public incident between them then it will be a miracle." Hermione admits, but before anyone can speak Albus gets to his feet, causing all conversation to cease automatically.

"So." Albus says, smiling at all of them, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." Albus says, his eyes lingering over all the students, "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include screaming yo-yos, Fanged Frisbee, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to check it." Albus says and as he does Hermione notices her Dad whisper something to her Papa and by the look on her Papa's face it is rather difficult for him not to laugh at whatever it is.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." Albus explains, "I would also like to welcome back Remus Lupin for his second year as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a rare occurrence, and this year he will be sharing the position with Sirius Black who has asked to be called Sirius rather Professor Black, welcome Sirius." Albus says and everyone gives welcome applause.

As everyone claps and cheers Hermione notices more than a few older students, of both genders, looking at Sirius in the same way that students look at Lockhart.

"You've got to be kidding." Hermione mutters bitterly.

"Just ignore them, Mione." Harry whispers to her, having noticed the same thing.

"They know about Dad and Papa; do they really think they have a chance?" Hermione asks in an angry whisper.

"Who knows, but it's not like it will matter. I give it no more than a week before everyone realizes that the only person on this planet Sirius is interested in is Remus." Harry whispers back, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione responds, though that doesn't help her annoyance.

"Now, something less pleasant." Albus comments, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasps as he turns to Fred and George who look to appalled to speak, as Sirius and Remus didn't tell him that.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING." Fred says loudly causing everyone to laugh.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley." Albus says after chuckling appreciatively, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar." Albus reveals, causing Minerva to clear her throat loudly.

"Er, but maybe this is not the time….No." Albus says.

"I want to hear that joke later, Albus." Sirius comments, for the entire school to hear.

"And I'll gladly tell you." Albus assures him, "Where was I? A yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrange. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities, until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." Albus explains and as he does Hermione looks around the room.

"How does no one look concerned about that?" Hermione asks Harry curious as most people around the room are whispering excitedly.

"Maybe because it happened hundreds of years ago." Harry guesses.

"Have they not been paying attention the last few years?" Hermione asks and Harry just shrugs as Albus continues to talk.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Albus continues, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"You hope." Harry and Hermione both mutter, remember a conversation they innocently overheard.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." Albus explains to everyone.

"I'm going for it! Fred hisses down the table and exchanging looks Harry and Hermione both decided that they really don't want to burst his bubble, but looking around the hall it is clear that Fred isn't the only one excited which leads Hermione and Harry to realise that there are going to be a lot of disappointed people.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts." Albus says, "The heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contender this year. Only students wo are off age, this is to say, seventeen years or older." Albus says, causing several anger noises of outrage to break out, so he raises his voice, "This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precaution we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts's champion." Albus says, causing his eye to flicker of Fred and George's face which are clearly planning a way around that, "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons on Monday. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Albus says before sitting down and as he does he turns to Sirius and Remus, clearly telling them the joke, as the students get up and start to head to the double doors.

"They can't do that." George says, not joining the crowd heading towards the door, "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?" he asks.

"From things Harry and I overheard you don't want to be involved." Hermione informs the twins, her voice low.

"Of course we do." Fred says, "no one's going to stop me from entering." He says as he frowns at the top table, "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah." Ron says with a faraway look on his face, "Yeah, a thousand Galleons."

"Come on." Hermione says, realising that they aren't going to listen, "We'll be the only ones left here if you don't move." She says.

Hearing that Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred and George leave the entrance hall and as they go Fred and George start to debate the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who are under seventeen from entering the tournament.

"Hermione, do you know anything that can help?" George asks.

"Nope."

"Will you tell us if you do find out?" Fred asks, giving Hermione a pleading look.

"No." Hermione comments, "But, how about I do you two a favour and not tell my parents, or anyone else, what you are planning." Hermione offers, it feeling strange to do so but it feels even more wrong to tell on them.

"Thanks Hermione." Fred and George say together, looking grateful.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry asks curious.

"Dunno" Fred realises, "But it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it."

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though." Ron points out.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?' Fred asks with a look, "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who he wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"You two do realises that a lot of people have died, right?" Hermione asks as they walk through a door concealed behind a tapestry.

"Yeah." Fred confirms, "But that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we found out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asks Harry, "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not sure, not after the conversations Mione and overheard." Harry admits.

"You already knew?" Fred and George ask.

"All three of us did." Neville adds, "But from what I know we definitely haven't learned enough, or I haven't anyway." He comments, "Gran would probably want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should uphold the family honour."

"You do." Harry and Hermione say together.

"You're amazing Nev, your Gran should see that." Harry comments.

"Thanks Haa…" Neville starts to say but before he can finish he sinks through a trick stair that he forgot to jump at. As this happens to Neville quiet often Harry and Hermione both seize him by under the armpits and pull him up and while a suit of armor at the top of the stairs creaks and clanks, laughing wheezily.

"Shut it, you." Ron says, banging down it's visor as they pass. After a few minute they finally make tier way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?"

"Balderdash." George says, "A prefect downstairs told me." He says and the group of six enter the common room.

"It's good to be back." Fred comments.

"Really is." The others says with smiles and the six of them all exchange smiles before heading up to their respective dorms all of them thinking about what this year is going to bring.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVEW


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So, timelines and dates don't exactly make sense so I'm going to take creative licenses. As September 1st is a Thursday in 1994 I'm going to make it so classes don't start until the following Monday.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

**September 5** **th** **1994**

It has been five days since everyone arrived at Hogwarts and because everyone arrived on Thursday the first day of classes is only just ending.

"Hermione, you have the coolest parents ever." Fred says as he and George sit down near the group of Gryffindor fourth years who are eating dinner together.

"I know, and I thought you did too." Hermione comments, with a smile as she always like it when her parents are appreciated.

"We did, today just proved it." George explains, "Because it was our first post-OWL lesson they both took the class, it was epic. They know what it's like to fight against the Dark Arts, and the price." He comments, looking amazed.

"Which are your fathers are going to take our class?" Seamus asks curious.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Dean asks surprised.

"I didn't ask. I do know that they are each teaching different topics so it could be either one." Hermione explains.

"So, does that mean you know what they are going to teach us?" Ron asks curious.

"Honestly, no. It could be anything." Hermione reveals.

Up at the teachers table Sirius and Remus are both eating off each other's plates, both being very well aware of the fact that Snape is glaring at them, and as Snape is too busy glaring he spills pumpkin juice down the front of her robes, causing Sirius to laugh, loudly.

"Really Snape? Shouldn't you know how to drink by now?" Sirius asks and as he does he and Snape exchange looks and right away Remus knows what is going to happen.

"Here we go." Remus mutters as Sirius and Snape both walk out from their seats, "Really you two?" he asks, moving out from his seat too.

"Mione, we were right." Harry comments and the group of Gryffindor's turn to see Snape, Sirius and Remus marching towards each other in front of the teachers table.

"Five days, that's even quicker than I was expecting." Hermione admits.

"Hermione what is the story with your parents and Snape?" Seamus asks curious, though he looks very interested in what is going on.

"They went to school together and to say they didn't get together would be an understatement." Hermione explains.

"Is that why Snape treats you the way he does?" Dean asks curious.

"Yes." Hermione says as Sirius and Snape pull their wands on each other and Remus quickly moves between them.

"Let it go, Siri. It doesn't matter." Remus informs Sirius.

"Doesn't matter? How can you say that? After what he said about you." Sirius says, trying to push Remus out of the way.

"Listen to your Bitch, Black." Snape says with a sneer, "He is the smarter of the two of you, though that's not too hard."

"Severus I would be quiet if I were you right about now." Remus says, trying to keep Sirius from attacking him, as basically all the students watch on in confused joy.

"I'm not afraid of Black? How could I be? He couldn't manage to avenge his best friend properly; I honestly don't understand how you would trust him not to get your daughter killed." Snape tells Remus, and to the shock of everyone watching, because they don't hear what Snape said, Remus stops pushing them apart and punches Snape square in the jaw, causing him to take several steps back, as he does Remus pulls his wand too, but before a single curse can be thrown all three of their wands go flying out of their hands and into Minerva's hand, who is looking on in furious.

"You boys are not teenagers anymore." She says, sounding furious, "You are adults, and teachers. You cannot act like this." She says, walking towards them, "You do not have to get along, but you cannot get into fights in the Great Hall!" She tells them, making all three of them feel like they are teenagers again, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Professor." Sirius, Remus and Snape respond, all sounding like the teenagers they feel like.

"Good." Minerva says, handing their respective wands back and without a word Snape walks out of the halls his robes blowing behind him,

"I'm not hungry anymore." Remus comments.

"Me either." Sirius says and they walk out too, as they do Albus walks in and over to Minerva.

"Did I miss something?" Albus asks Minerva curious.

"Just the inevitable of those three teaching together." Minerva tells Albus, "Why you thought it would be a good idea to have them together is beyond me."

At the Gryffindor table the group of fourth years and two six years are still sitting in amazement.

"Oh my god! Hermione, I love you Dad!" Dean says, sounding amazed.

"Papa, that's what I call my father who punched Snape." Hermione explains, "Whatever Snape said must have been bad, Papa's usually calm, I need to go make sure they're okay." Hermione says, standing up, as if Sirius was the one who punched Sirius she wouldn't be as worry, but as it is Remus she is worried.

"I'll come with you." Harry says and he stands up too,

"We'll see you later." Harry and Hermione say together before they leave.

"Why is Harry going to see if Hermione's parents are okay?" Seamus asks confused.

"Sirius is his godfather, and he knew Remus before he came to teach at Hogwarts." Ron explains, causing Neville to kick him, as people aren't supposed to know that, "What?"

"Things like that are Mione and Harry's to say." Neville says, there being anger in his voice that Ron doesn't understand.

"Oh, right." Ron says in understanding.

* * *

"What do you think Snape said to Dad and Papa to make them so mad?" Hermione asks curious as the two of them make their way, quiet quickly, towards Remus and Sirius's quarters.

"It's Snape, who knows. Either way I don't imagine Potions being very pleasant for us tomorrow." Harry admits.

"Great, I forgot about that." Hermione says sarcastically, "If I were person who bet I'd bet that Snape will give me detention within the first fifteen minutes."

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet." Harry admits, "Do you think they're okay? I mean I've never seen Remus react like that." He says, sounding worried.

"Truthfully, neither have I." Hermione admits, frowning, "I don't like this Harry."

"I know." Harry responds and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

A couple of minutes later Hermione and Harry walk into Hermione's parents' quarters while they find Sirius and Remus kissing in the middle of the lounge room.

"Oh god, sorry." Hermione says, quickly closing her eyes and causing Sirius and Remus to jump apart, almost like shrapnel.

"It's okay, Hermione." Remus tells his daughter, "You can open your eyes." He says and Hermione does, seeing that everyone in the room are looking quiet embarrassed as not once all summer did Harry and Hermione walk in on Sirius and Remus in an intimate moment.

"We should have knocked." Harry comments, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You're always welcome here." Remus assures them.

"Yeah, it's as much your rooms as ours." Sirius adds.

"Are you guys okay?" Hermione asks concerned.

"Yes."

"Of course, Princes." Sirius says with a reassuring smile.

"What did Snape say?" Harry asks curious, looking nervous, "I mean I know it must have been bad." He says, looking at Remus as he knows he wouldn't have punched Snape if it wasn't, "But what is it?"

"It was bad, and completely untrue." Remus says, looking at Sirius, who is looking at the ground, "But it's nothing for you to worry about, either of you." He says, looking between Hermione and Harry as they are already paying too much for Snape not being able to get over his schoolyard grudge, they don't need to pay any more.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks worried.

"Positive." Remus and Sirius say, forcing smiles.

"So, how was your first day?" Sirius asks curious, forcing a smile so the teens don't worry, "I want to hear all about." Sirius says, looking between Harry and Hermione, "Sit, sit down." Sirius says and as Harry and Hermione sit down on the couch Remus sits down on the chair and Sirius sits on the floor.

"Okay well…." Hermione starts to say before she starts to explain about her day, Harry adding in details and talking about his day too.

* * *

Hours later Hermione and Harry have left Sirius and Remus's quarters leaving the two of them alone. As he has noticed that Sirius has been quiet since Harry and Hermione left Remus walks over and sits next to Sirius, who is sitting on the floor, near the fire.

"You know Snape was lying, he was just trying to hurt us." Remus says after he's been sitting next to Sirius for several minutes.

"I know." Sirius says, though it is clear that he doesn't believe his words.

"Siri, you did your best." Remus says, reaching out and taking Sirius hand, "You didn't kill James and Lily, and you would NEVER do anything that would put Hermione in danger." Remus assures him.

"I already have." Sirius says, pain in his voice, "The Rat almost killed her Moon, he used that curse on her, and I couldn't stop him. It was my fault."

"God, no, Pad, it wasn't." Remus assures him, "The only one to blame is Pettigrew, he hurt our girl, not you." Remus tells Sirius, it being clear that he believes that, "You would never hurt her, or Harry we both know that." Remus says, trying to get Sirius to get out of his guilt state of mind, "Don't let Snape's words get to you, don't give him that power." Remus says before kissing Sirius, for a few moments Sirius and Remus kiss, a kiss few of heat and desire, and before they leave break apart Remus feels himself being pushed back onto his back. When they finally do break apart Remus looks up at Sirius and looking back at him Remus sees almost animalistic desire and right away Remus realises what that means, causing him to tremble in delight,

**(START OF SMUT)**

"You're wearing too much." Sirius tells Remus in a husky voice.

"So are you." Remus says, leaning up to kiss Sirius but Sirius just pushes him back to the floor.

After spending a few seconds staring at Remus with his look of desire before he moves down Remus's body running his over every inch of his mate he can touch. Moving quickly Sirius starts to take of Remus's shirt and with every inch of skin he uncovers Sirius places a bite and a kiss, causing Remus to moan louder as Sirius goes lower.

"Oh god, Siri." Remus moans, always having liked it when Sirius gets this possessive.

Bending down Sirius bites Remus' neck, driving his mate completely crazy as he removes the rest of Remus's shirt.

Once the shirt is removed Sirius finally moves his head away from Remus's neck and just stares at Remus with a look of fiery desire in his eyes. Feeling like he is wearing way too much Sirius quickly removes his own shirt before he takes of Remus's pants in one quick motion.

Once Remus is no longer wearing pants Sirius gets to his feat once more and strips naked. As he stares at his mate Remus can't hold in his moan at the site of him, knowing what he wants Remus gets onto his knees and moves so that he is right in front of Sirius. Trembling with anticipation Remus reaches out and starts to stroke Sirius's cock, at first he's slow, but he quickly moves faster as his mouth decides.

"Oh god, Rem, you're perfect, so perfect at that." Sirius moans while threading his fingers through his mate's tawny hair as Remus bobs up and down, "Oh merlin, Rem." Sirius moans and even though he is enjoying every second of his mates talented mouth Sirius pushes Remus back after a few seconds, "Get on your hands and knees, Rem, so I can fuck that perfect ass of yours." Sirius requests, his voice full of desire.

Letting out a moan, Remus quickly let's go of Sirius's cock with a wet pop before quickly turning around, getting Ready for his mate to claim him.

Dropping to his knees Sirius picks up a wand having no idea whose as it's never really matted, he whispers the incarnation and starts to prepare Remus, even though he desperately wants to just take Remus, he won't risk hurting him in the process.

After a few minutes Sirius finally enters a third finger and begins to stretch him as he kisses and bites along Remus's spin while massaging Remus's ass with his free hand.

"Pad, Siri." Remus moans, his moans getting louder with ever second.

After what feels like an agonizing long time for both of them Sirius realises that Remus is ready so he leans forward,

"Are you ready, Moon? Do you want my cock deep in your ass, pounding into you, causing you to scream my name?" Sirius asks his voice husky with desire.

"Oh god, yes, Siri." Remus pants, "Yes, please Siri, I need you now." Remus says in a breathless voice.

Removing his fingers Sirius lines himself up and just pushes forward, not stopping until he is fully sheathed in Remus. After giving Remus a little bit of time to adjust to the intrusion Sirius begins to pull out, about half way, and then slams back, over and over again, causing Remus to moan in pleasure.

"Harder, please Siri, harder!" Remus begs, knowing that right now that's what they both want. Hearing that Sirius pulls out all the way before pounding back into his mate, hitting Remus's prostate as he does and causing Remus's moans and pants to become louder.

As he hears the moans, feels the desire coming off his mate, Sirius pounds harder and harder, hitting is target with ever thrust. Before too long Sirius realises that Remus is close so he moves his hand from Remus's hip and to his dick, stroking and squeezing it in time with his hard thrusts.

"Oh god, harder, Siri, oh merlin, don't stop, oh god, SIRI!" Remus yells and as he does his ass clamps down on Sirius's cock and with one last thrust Sirius comes deep inside Remus, screaming,

"REMUS."

As he does, they both collapse and Remus doesn't even mind the weight of Sirius on top of him. After a few minutes Sirius's minds comes back to him and he moves off Remus, pulling his soft membrane out as he does, before lying down next to his mate. Wining at the emptiness Remus moves and lays on Sirius's chest and the second he does Sirius puts his arms around his mate as they both attempt to catch their breathes. Before too long both men have fallen asleep, neither caring that they are lying naked on their living room floor as the warmth of each other's bodies is all they need.

* * *

**September 6** **th** **1994**

After what happened between her parents and Snape Hermione really isn't looking forward to going to potions and seeing Malfoy standing outside the dungeons Hermione is reminded of reason number two why she dreads potions.

"How long until you think Snape will find an excuse to give me detention?" Hermione asks Harry in a whisper.

"I give it twenty minutes." Harry responds.

"Really? That long?" Hermione asks, causing Ron, Harry and Neville to laugh.

"What you lot laughing at? The lame punch Grangers Father did? Because that was hilarious." Malfoy's loud drawing voice says.

"Just let it go." Neville tells his friend.

"You know I can't." Hermione says, turning around, "It's Lupin-Black Malfoy, you should know that by now, Dear Cousin." Hermione tells him, "And if my Papa's punch was so lame why did Snape almost fall over, is he just that weak?" Hermione asks, causing the Gryffindor's to laugh, laughter that quickly stops when Snape opens the dungeon door.

"Inside." Snape says and everyone walks in,

"So, twenty minutes?" Hermione whispers to Harry.

"Twenty minutes." Harry confirms and they both walk in and take their seats at the back of the class.

"Deep breaths, Mione, deep breaths." Harry whispers comforting.

"Somehow I don't think that will be enough." Hermione whispers.

As it turns out Harry's prediction of Snape giving Hermione a detention within twenty minutes is generous as within ten minutes she gets her first detention, for literally no reason and after that Hermione decides to take the blame for Neville's melted cauldron, and even though Snape knew he still let her take the blame, earning herself another one, all in all Hermione walks out of potions with three detentions, none of which she plans to tell her parents about.

* * *

**September 8** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since Hermione first got detention and after suffering through two of the three detentions she was given and the only thing it has done for her is make her desperate for the third to be over with.

It is after lunch on Thursday and the Gryffindor's are all lining up for the class Hermione has been looking forward to the most, double Defence Against the Dark Arts. When everyone is let into the classroom they find Sirius sitting on the table, and Hermione realises that her Dad looks so much more relaxed and comfortable than he did when he was in the same position three months ago.

"Hello." Sirius says as he smiles at the students, while Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron take their seats in the first row, the four of them noticing an odd basin looking thing on the desk behind him.

Once everyone else has sat down Sirius jumps down from the table,

"So, as you know Rem…. I mean Professor Lupin and I are sharing the role of Defence teacher this year." Sirius explains, "We're going to be dividing the teaching of topics between the two of us and we're going to teach some topics, so don't worry you're going to get the joy of both our company." Sirius says with a smirk, "As Professor Dumbledore said, please call me Sirius, Professor Black was my Great-Great Grandfather, the worse headmaster of Hogwarts, ever." Sirius reveals.

"Really?" Hermione asks, before she can stop herself as she doesn't know that.

"Really." Sirius says, looking amused, "I'll tell you later." He assures his daughter.

"Now, Rem said that last year you were pretty focused on Dark Creatures, which is good, you need to know about them, but you're behind when I it come to curse, which happens to be something I know about a lot about." Sirius says with a smirk, "Now let's get straight into it, it's always the best thing to do. Curses, there's a lot of different type and they come in different strengths. The ministry says to teach you countercurses and leave it at that, which is fair enough, but there is so much more. So much more you need to know." Sirius explains, as he does Hermione looks around and realises that everyone is looking at her Dad in interest, causing her to grin.

"He's good at this." Harry whispers to Hermione.

"Yep."

"Back when I was at school there was a war going on, one that affected so many of you, and you would think after that the ministry would feel that student younger than six years should know what illegal dark curses look like, but of course not because a lot of ministry members lack common sense." Sirius says and there are several amused mutterings at that, "Dumbledore on the other hand has a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope and after things I've heard I have to agree. I mean if you don't know what you're up against how can you go up against it? How can you defend yourself against something you've never seen, it's simple, you can't." Sirius says, looking over the students, "Trust my experience when I say a wizard, or which, who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face, most people who use those kinds of curses are cowards." Sirius says with a frown, "But, you need to be prepared, you need to be alert, and watchful, as an old friend of mine likes to say you need Constant Vigilance"

"Old friend?" Harry whispers to Hermione.

"No idea." She whispers back, having no idea who her Dad is talking about.

"Now, Dumbledore leant me an invention of his so I could show you some of my memorise of the worst of the worst causing being used in a real setting, it's the best way for you to learn about them." Sirius explains, "Now, who out of you know which curses are the most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Sirius asks and Ron, Hermione and Neville put up their hands, something which doesn't surprise Sirius.

"Ron?" Sirius asks.

"My dad told me about one, the Imperius curse." Ron says.

"Yep, he would know about that." Sirius says with a nod, "After the last war a lot of people claimed that they were under the influence of that and that's why they followed Voldemort." Sirius says, causing everyone but Harry and Hermione to flinch.

"Do you not believe people were?" Seamus asks curious.

"I think, or actually I know, that there were a lot of people who were. But, I also know that there were people who just said they were to get out of trouble, which allowed them to get away with thing as there was no way to prove that they weren't." Sirius says, walking over to the basin, "Now, this is one of my personal memories the imperius curse." Sirius says before picking up one of three vials and pouring it into the basin. The second Sirius does the memory starts to play above the basin, like a projection, for all to see.

_Sirius's Memory_

_Sirius, looking much younger, is fighting in a group, with people that Harry, Hermione and Neville realise are all of their parents and Pettigrew._

" _IMPERIO." A voice off memory says and everyone watches as younger Remus pushes Sirius out of the way, getting hit with a curse himself._

" _Kill Sirius, rip him to shreds." The voice, which everyone now realises is a woman, says._

" _Remus, no." James and Frank say, both trying to get Remus to stop but he pushes them both down._

" _Remy, fight it." Sirius says, "You're stronger than that bitch, you're stronger than anything, fight it!" Sirius says as Remus as Remus punches him, "I'm not going to fight you, Rem, because this isn't you. I know you, I love you, fight this! I know you can. You're strong Moony, so strong, just fight." Sirius says and Remus just keeps pounding on Sirius, clearly trying to really hurt him, but Sirius just doesn't fight back, "Moon, you don't want to kill me, I know you don't." Sirius says, spitting out blood, but still not fighting back, "I'm yours, forever. Fight Remy, please. I love you, my Rem." Sirius says and as he does Remus freezes, "Come back to me, fight the bitch." Sirius says, trying to get through to his mate._

" _Siri, oh god." Remus says, it being clear that he is himself once more, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He says as he pulls Sirius up and into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Remus says as he hugs Sirius, looking and sounding horrified._

" _Make up later you two, we've got to run." Lily says as she runs past them._

_End of Memory_

"It took Professor Lupin a long time to forgive himself for that, even though he wasn't in control." Sirius says, sounding sad, as tears come to Hermione's eyes, "Anyway." Sirius says, forcing himself to continue despite how painful it is to re-live that, "As you just saw the Imperius curse can be fought, but as someone who has attempted to do so I can tell you that it's not easy and not everyone can do it." Sirius says before turning back to the class, "Who else knows a curse?" he asks and Neville and Hermione both put their hands up.

"Neville?" Sirius asks, knowing which curse he is going to say.

"The Cruciatus curse." Neville says with a stutter, and as he says that Hermione reaches out and takes Neville's hand, being glad that she is sitting between Harry and Neville.

"Also known as the torture curse, a curse I know people in this room have had more experience with than they should have to." Sirius says sadly, "A curse that I personally have a lot of experience being on the receiving end off, and not always at my enemies' hands." Sirius explains, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks, "Now, this next memory will be difficult to watch, so if there is anyone who would prefer not to witness it, which there is no shame in, then please go out into the hall and I'll come and collect you after the memory." Sirius says and he looks around the room, his eyes briefly lingering on Hermione and Neville, but no one gets up, "Okay." Sirius says and he pours a second memory into the basin, thinking that he would have preferred if Neville left but he can't force him,

_Sirius's Memory_

_A Sirius sightly older than the one in the last memory is in the middle of a duel, clearly fighting for his life._

" _Oh come on Dear Cousin, I thought you hate me? Can't you do any better." Sirius taunts._

" _CRUCIO." Bellatrix Lestrange yells and because Sirius can't block it in time the spell hits him causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground where he withers, and screams, in pain, but then quickly two other figures, James Potter and Frank Longbottom, jump in and continue the duel._

_End of memory_

As they watch the memory Hermione and Neville sit next to each other and hold onto each other's hands so tightly that neither would be surprised if they have bruises in a few hours.

"To say experiencing that curse is unpleasant would be an understatement, and it's something I hope none of you ever have to experience, it was once very popular and I also hope it never is again" Sirius says, sadness to his voice as he knows it's too late for two students, "Does anyone else know any other curses?" he asks and Hermione puts up her hand, "Mione?" he asks his daughter.

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione says in a whispers.

"Yes, the curse that can't be blocked, that there is no counter curse to, that only one person has ever survived." Sirius says, pain back in his voice as his eyes briefly flicker to his godson, "Once again if anyone would rather not see this feel free to leave." Sirius requests, but no one gets up and after about a minute Sirius turns back to the basin, empting the last memory and as he does Hermione reaches out and takes Harry's hand as she knows what's coming.

_Sirius's memory_

_Sirius younger than any of the other memories walking through Hogsmeade with Remus, James and Peter._

_Suddenly there is a loud bang and the four friends exchange looks and go running towards the sound where they find villages fighting hooded figures who are clearly Death Eaters._

" _We should go for help." Peter suggests, looking like he wants to run._

" _I don't think there is time." Remus comment and as he does James goes running to help the villages and Remus and Sirius follow behind, Peter looks more hesitant, but he still follows._

_The four Marauders join in the battle and start to fight it being clear that despite their young ages they know what they are doing._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA." A voice says and a flash of bright green light passes between James and Remus, hitting a villager with a rustling sound and the man falls to the ground dead._

_End of Memory_

As the memory stop Hermione looks over at Harry and sees that he is staring horrified at the image,

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks in a whisper.

"I don't know." Harry admits, as he realises that that's how his parents would have died.

"Like I said, there is no countercurse so you might be wondering why I'm showing you, the answer is simple; you need to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. Believe me when I say that you don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it having no idea what it is." Sirius says before pausing briefly, "Those three curses, Avada Kedvra, Imperius and Cruiatus, are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban, a place I wouldn't wish on anyone." Sirius says, telling the truth and causing the students to break out in conversation, "But today's not the time to talk about Azkaban." Sirius says, causing Hermione and Harry to notice the haunted look briefly reappear in Sirius's eyes, "Those spells are what you are up against. That's what Professor Lupin and I have to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming," Sirius says before waving his wand and causing notes to appear on the black board, "Copy these down, feel free to talk among yourselves as you do, just make sure that if you don't get the notes down then one of your friends' do, you'll need them." Sirius tells everyone before heading to the desk, briefly watching Hermione, Harry and Neville as he goes, and putting on a record on, "Anyone object to some music?" Sirius asks and no one answers, though Harry and Hermione exchange looks, both thinking the same thing, that it wouldn't matter if anyone did, "Good."

* * *

For the rest of the lesson the class takes their notes, and talk while listening to Sirius's music, music that Hermione recognizes as one of the records her Dad brought during their shopping trip.

"That's it, end of lesson." Sirius says as the bell rings, "No homework for you, enjoy your weekend." Sirius tells the class, "Hermione, Harry, Neville, I need a word." Sirius says and everyone but Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron leave the room.

"Are you three okay?" Sirius asks, Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

"Yes." Hermione says and Neville and Harry nod.

"If you need to talk, Remus and I are always here." Sirius says, "For all four of you." He adds, looking at Ron.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry, Ron and Neville say.

"Thanks Dad."

"Now, I have a question? Why haven't you been at dinner the last two nights?" Sirius asks her daughter and she avoids looking at him "Don't even try it, I invented that, where have you been?" he asks.

"Detention." Hermione answers, "Which if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for." Hermione says, checking her watch.

"I have to curse Snape, don't I?" Sirius asks, with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure that will just make things worse." Hermione informs her Dad.

"Okay, but if he is too much of a Git I want you to tell me, or your Papa, it's not fair that you have to deal with him, okay?" Sirius says, looking at his daughter in concern.

"Okay."

"Good, come to our quarters once you finally get out of detention, we'll keep food for you and the three of us can talk." Sirius tells Hermione, knowing Remus is going to be concerned.

"I will."

"Good, now get out of here you four. Go have fun." Sirius says with a smile.

"Yes, Sirius."

"Yes, Dad."

The four fourth year respond before leaving the classroom.

* * *

Hours later Hermione walks into her parents' quarters feeling tired, hungry and disgusting, where she finds Hermione Papa and Dad both sitting at the table working and so Hermione walks over and basically collapses onto the couch.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Remus asks concerned.

"I don't know, Snape's come up with even more disgusting things to do during detentions and If I get through tomorrows double potions without getting at least one detention I'm going to be shocked." Hermione admits.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry that Snape makes things so hard on you." Remus says, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Papa. It's Snape's fault for not being able to get over his school boy grudge." Hermione comments.

"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that both of us wish you didn't have such a hard time." Sirius tells his daughter.

"It's okay." Hermione once more says, "Can I stay here tonight?" Hermione ask curious as she really doesn't want to head up to Gryffindor tower.

"Of course." Sirius and Remus say together.

"Great, thank you. I'm going to have a shower." Hermione says standing up.

"Okay, we'll have food ready for you once you're done." Remus tells his daughter, "Remember you've got clothes, pyjama's and spare uniforms in your room." Remus reminds Hermione as she and Harry made sure to put clothes and other supplies they will need for unplanned stays in the bedroom they share in his and Sirius's quarters.

"I know, thanks Papa." Hermione says before getting up and heading to her the bathroom.

"I don't think I've ever wanted to punch Snape as much as I do right now." Sirius comments, once the door to the bathroom is shut.

"I'm with you there." Remus tells his mate, "It's not fair and Hermione shouldn't have to pay for the issues the three of us have."

"No, she shouldn't." Sirius confirms and the two of them drift into silence, both of them thinking about how much they hate the fact that their daughter is paying the price for their feud with Snape.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

**SMUT WARNING!**

**UNDERAGE DRINKING**

* * *

**September 17** **th** **1994**

It has been nine days since Hermione stayed into her parent's quarters after detention with Snape and true to her prediction she didn't make it through Double potions without earning a detention, this time for causing things Malfoy threw into her cauldron to go flying back and land in his.

Something that has also become clear in the past week and a bit is that things between Sirius, Remus and Snape are close to boiling point and because of that Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron have been making sure that they don't tell Remus and Sirius anything about Snape's behaviour that will cause tensions to raise.

It is Saturday night and Remus is returning to his and Sirius's quarters alone, in an irritated mode, and the worst part is he knows that he shouldn't be annoyed, but with the full moon only two days away he can't entirely help it.

Needing to calm himself down Remus heads into the kitchen to start making himself a cup of tea, and while he waits for the kettle to boil Remus starts to search for chocolate, but as he finds all his usual chocolate places empty Remus feels himself becoming even more annoyed.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asks walking into the room.

"Where's my chocolate?" Remus asks, annoyance in his voice.

"Where you usually put it." Sirius answers, walking over to his mate.

"It's not here! I've been looking." Remus says he slams one of the cupboards shut.

"Okay Moon, talk to me. What's going on with you?" Sirius asks, walking over, becoming concerned.

"It's nothing." Remus says, turning back to the kettle so he can make his tea.

"It clearly is." Sirius says as he starts to massage Remus's shoulders, "A student asked me a question and you stormed off, and now you're almost breaking cupboards while you search for chocolate. I know how much you need chocolate around the full moon, but this is more than that." Sirius says, "Come on Rem, talk to me." Sirius says, placing a gentle kiss on Remus's neck.

"I don't like the way they look at you." Remus mutters, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Sirius asks confused.

"They want you!" Remus says, turning around to face Sirius, "As more than a teacher, so many seventh years. I know you would never let it get far, but if you wanted to you could, but you're mine!" Remus says, a possessiveness to his voice that Sirius has only heard on a few very rare occasions, occasions that have resulted in some of his favourite memories, "God, I saw that look on Jared's face and something inside of me just wanted to get you as far away as possible and show everyone that you're mine, no one else's!" Remus says, sounding frustrated, then he realises what he said, "God, Siri, I'm so sorry." Remus says, feeling guilty for what he just said as he almost just described Sirius as a possession.

"Never apologise for how you feel, Moon, never." Sirius assures his mate, "I am yours, have been since the day we met, even if it took me a while to realises." Sirius assures him, "It's two days to the full moon, and we've been apart for so long, some possessiveness is to be expected." Sirius reveals, then smirks, "And you know me, Remy, I'll be more than happy to make it clear to everyone who thinks otherwise that I'm yours, and only yours." Sirius says before kissing Remus, passionately.

"Bedroom, now." Remus grows when they finally break apart.

**(START OF SMUT)**

As he scrambles to obey his mate Sirius can feel himself harder as he knows that Remus is about to take him and he can't help but love the almost feral look in Remus's eyes as he knows it doesn't happen very often, but he loves it when it does.

Getting to the bedroom first Sirius sits on the bed and a few seconds later Remus walks into the room and approaches Sirius a predatory look being all too clear in his eyes. Once he is close enough Remus grabs hold of Sirius hair and pulls his head forward, hard enough to make him wince.

"You're mine!" Remus grows, making Sirius realise that all of Remus's usual self-control is gone, that he's more wolfish than normal, but despite that Sirius knows that if he said no, or that he didn't want to do something Remus would stop instantly, he'd never force him, "No one else will touch you, or even think about touching you. You're mine to do with what I please, do you understand Sirius?" Remus asks, and Sirius nods his head meekly knowing right now this is what Remus needs, and after how long they have been apart he was expecting Remus to get like this a lot sooner than he has,

"Yeah, Rem. I'm all yours, do what you want." Sirius says, meaning that, as he feels himself tremble in anticipation of what will happen next. With a satisfied smirk Remus pulls Sirius forward and crashes their lips together. As he devours his mate's mouth with forceful kisses Remus practically rips both their clothes off before pushing Sirius onto the bed.

As he straddles his mate Remus finally moves away from his swollen lips and down his jaw, once he reaches his neck Remus bites down.

"GOD, REMUS." Sirius yells, in pleasured pain as his mate does, squirming under his mate and feeling that there is no place he'd rather be.

After his neck Remus moves down Sirius's body placing kisses and bits along his soft pale skin, before finally getting to Sirius's perfect cock that is standing proud among black curly hairs.

Without warning Remus takes Sirius's cock in his mouth in one go not even stopping as it hits the back of his throat, causing Sirius to wine and pant in pleasure. While continuing to suck hard on Sirius's cock Remus reaches up to play with one of his mates hardened nipple.

"REM." Sirius cries out as he does, thrusting up, feeling like his whole body is on fire due to desire.

Continuing to be rough Remus squeeze and flicks Sirius's nipples going to between the nipples, causing Sirius to moan and squire more, as he gets closer to his climax's.

"Rem I'm….." Sirius starts to say as he comes in spirts in Remus's mouth, Remus just keeps on going, keeps his intense licks and sucks causing Sirius to start to become hard again almost instantly. About a minute later Remus pulls his head off Sirius with a pop.

"Get on your hands and knees." Remus orders and Sirius does so without hesitation giving Remus perfect access to his puckered ring.

As he casts the charms silently Sirius is surprised when Remus suddenly sticks two lube covered fingers into his whole, causing him to give out a cry that is some combination of pain and pleasure, honestly Sirius has no idea which he is feeling more, and in this moment he loves that fact. Ignoring his mate cries Remus continues to brutally finger him, opening him wider, and then sooner than he would have normally done Remus adds a third finger and with each thrust of his fingers he makes sure to hit Sirius's prostate, causing Sirius's moans, and pants, to become louder and his breathing to become harder.

After several tortuous, but amazing minutes, Remus removes his fingers but Sirius barley has time to breath, or react to how he empty he feels before Remus enters his mate in one swift push, not stopping until his entire length is inside his mates incredible heat.

"Oh god, Rem." Sirius moans, as his inside burns and without even waiting for Sirius to get used to his size Remus starts to thrust, and he doesn't stop, every thrust being harder than the last.

Putting his head down Sirius tries to catch his breath as a tears come to his eyes from the burning sensation Remus is giving him, but quiet quickly the pain fades and Sirius just feels pleasure as he experiences a touch of Remus in a way he rarely gets to experience.

"Oh, that's perfect Remy, just like that, oh god Moon." Sirius moans as Remus pounds him harder, deeper.

"So, good Siri. So tight, so perfect, mine, all mine." Remus grows as he pounds into Sirius.

After a couple of minutes Remus grabs Sirius by his black hair and pulls him up so that he is against his chest,

"You like this, don't you Siri? You love being my bitch, just mine, say it." Remus says, as he tugs on Sirius's hair, making the animagus feel a little bit of pain, but that is overwhelmed by the large amount of pleasure.

"I love being your bitch, Remus, I'm yours, only yours." Sirius cries as he gets closer to the edge.

Satisfied with that Remus reaches around and starts to roughly jerk Sirius off causing him to yell,

"REMUS." As he does

About a minute later Sirius tightens round Remus causing him to come deeply inside him.

After several moments Remus removes himself from Sirius and Sirius crawls, feeling some pain but completely satisfied, up to the pillows so that he can lay his head down.

**(END OF SMUT)**

As he watches his mate Remus's mind starts to come back to him and right away he feels horrified at what he did.

"Oh, god, Siri, I'm so sorry." Remus says as he hesitantly craws towards Sirius.

"There's no need, Moon. It's okay." Sirius says as he reaches out and takes Remus's hand pulling him into a hug.

"But…." Remus starts to say.

"No but's. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to and I loved every second." Sirius assures Remus, "If didn't I would have told you to stop and you would have." Sirius says before placing a gentle kiss on Remus's lips, "You needed that. After all the time we've been apart Moony needed to make it clear that I'm yours. That's what that was, and it's okay." Sirius says telling the complete truth as like everything else that happened this evening he knew this was coming too, Remus always worries that he really hurt him or did something he didn't want when he gets possessive and he never has.

"I hurt you." Remus says, tears coming to his eyes, as he runs his hands over the bruises that are starting to form.

"No, you didn't." Sirius assures him, "It was incredible, Moon, I'm okay." Sirius assures him and being nervous Remus leans over and places a tender kiss on Sirius's lips, his way off showing him that he's himself again.

"How would you feel about a bath, with those bath potions you used to love." Remus suggests as there are potions that are kind of like what Muggles call bath bombs that can ease some of the pain he knows Sirius must be feeling and even cause the bruises that are still forming to fade.

"That sounds perfect, but only if you join me." Sirius tells Remus.

"I will." Remus assures him and after placing another tender kiss on Sirius's lips he gets up and heads to their adjoining bathroom.

After Remus leaves Sirius rolls onto his stomach with a grin on his face as even though he is feeling some pain he is feeling even more pleasure and most of all he is feeling satisfaction as he knows that he just gave his mate what he truly needed, something he hasn't been able to do for far too long.

A few minutes later Remus, still completely naked returns to their bedroom and he walks over the bed,

"The bath is ready." Remus reveals.

"Okay." Sirius says, forcing himself up into a sitting position before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, needing to do so very slowly.

"I got you." Remus says, walking over and it being clear that he is going to pick up Sirius.

"I can walk, Moon." Sirius tells his mate, though he figures it won't be much use as they have reached the second part of what happens when Remus is possessive, him being very affectionate and caring.

"I want to." Remus reveals as he picks Sirius up and take him into the bathroom.

When they walk into the bathroom Sirius finds that not only has Remus drawn them a bath but he's lightened candles.

"You're incredible." Sirius says leaning over and placing a kiss on Remus's lips.

"No, you are." Remus responds and Sirius climbs down from Remus's arms and stand up,

"Come on, Moon. Let's enjoy this bath you've made." Sirius says and both he and Remus climb into the bath.

After about a minute later Remus and Sirius are in the bath and sitting comfortable, Sirius sitting in between Remus's legs, leaning up against Remus's chest.

"This feels so good." Sirius says, leaning up and kissing Remus once more, "I love you Moon."

"Love you too." Remus responds, "Are you sure you're okay? Are you in much pain?" He asks worried.

"I'm perfect, and so are you." Sirius assures his mate, as Remus starts to rub his hands along Sirius's torso and hips as Sirius leans against him, "So incredible." Sirius says as Remus starts to massage all the knots out of his sore body.

* * *

After over an hour of soaking in the bath together Remus and Sirius are lying in bed in each other's arms,

"I love you Sirius, so much." Remus says, placing a kiss on Sirius's head.

"Love you too."

"Thank you for tonight, for being so okay with the way I was earlier." Remus says, knowing that he is incredible lucky to have Sirius.

"I told you, I loved it." Sirius says, before leaning up and kissing Remus gently on the lips, and once they break apart Sirius rest his head on Remus's chest and the two of them drift into silence, listening to the sounds of each other breathing.

* * *

**September 18** **th** **1994**

It is the day before Hermione's birthday which, for the first time, is also a full moon which means she isn't going to be able to spend a long time with her parents. Planning on going to study by her tree Hermione gets up early and heads downstairs, but to her surprise she finds Harry, Neville and Ron waiting in the common room.

"What are you three doing?" Hermione asks her friends.

"Escorting you to your birthday celebration." Harry tells his friend.

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow." Hermione reminds him.

"True, but Remus isn't going to be able to celebrate it then, and Sirius is going to be with him, so they've planned something for today. Come on." Neville says.

"I guess studying can wait." Hermione comments and the group of four leave the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the Gryffindor Common room Hermione, Harry, Neville and Harry walk into Sirius and Remus's quarters where they find they whole room is decorated in streamers and balloons with a giant sign saying,

' _Happy Birthday, Mione'_

Hanging above a giant pile of presents.

Looking around the room Hermione sees her father's standing in the middle.

"You didn't have to do all this." Hermione says, walking over to them.

"Of course we did. It's your birthday, the first one I'm going to see and we had to do something." Sirius says smiling at is daughter, "Happy Birthday, Princess." Sirius says, picking up his daughter in a hug and swinging her around.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too." Sirius responds placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek as he places her back on the floor and as she does Remus pulls his daughter into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie. I'm sorry that you don't get to celebrate your actual birthday with your Dad because of me." Remus whispers to his daughter.

"It's okay, Papa." Hermione whispers back.

"Now, we've got presents to open, candles to blow out, games to play and a lot of chocolate to eat." Sirius says with a grin, "I say we start to celebrate." Sirius says, truly excited about getting to celebrate his daughter's birthday with her even if the celebration doesn't happen on her actual birthday.

* * *

Many hours later Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are arriving back at Gryffindor tower, as they do Hermione heads straight up to her dorm, wanting to get some work done, Neville and Ron go and sit in their usual seats and Harry, walks over to Fred and George as he has an idea for something, but he knows he can't do it alone, he needs them.

"Hello Dear Harry, what can we do we do for you on this lovely evening?" Fred asks, putting on a fake posh voice.

"Can I talk to the two of you, upstairs?" Harry asks curious.

"Of course." Fred and George say together and the three of them head upstairs.

About thirty seconds later Harry, Fred and George all walk into the fourth year boy's dorm and once Harry is sure that they are alone he closes the door.

"Um, so I don't know if you two know this, but tomorrow is Hermione's birthday." Harry reveals.

"We know." Fred and George say.

"And because of … reasons, Mione's not going to be able to spend any time with Sirius and Remus." Harry explains.

"The reasons are because Remus is a Werewolf and tomorrow is full moon, right?" George asks.

"Whaaat…. How do you know?" Harry asks with a stutter, not knowing how they know about that.

"We heard Mum and Dad talking." Fred explains.

"Oh, right." Harry says, looking worried and honestly not even wanting to know what they were saying.

"Don't worry, we don't plan on telling anything, it doesn't change what we think of Remus." George says, noticing the worried look.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Harry says relieved, "Mione figured it out when she was six and ever since she can't concentrate of full moon, she barely sleeps or doesn't at all, and she just worries." Harry explains, "It's Hermione's birthday tomorrow and I want to do something to distract her, something to help her, and allow her to actually enjoy her birthday. I figured that if anyone would have an idea of a way to do that it would be you two." Harry explains.

"You know; I think I have the perfect idea." Fred says with a grin, "After dinner tomorrow work for you?"

"Sounds good." Harry says with a nod, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Fred and George respond and they all head downstairs, as they do Harry internally debates whether he should ask Fred and George what they are planning, but he decides that it is properly better not to ask; though he is looking forward to seeing what they're going to do.

* * *

**September 19** **th** **1994**

When Hermione wakes up the next morning she is seriously tempted to just stay in bed, but she knows she can't so she gets up and gets ready, before heading to class. Once classes are over for the day Hermione heads out to her tree where she stays until late in the evening only heading inside once it becomes too dark to stay outside.

"Mione, hey." Neville greats a few seconds after Hermione walks into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey." Hermione greats, "Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asks when she doesn't see her other friends.

"Library." Neville says, "Can I talk to you, upstairs?" he asks.

"Sure." Hermione responds and the two of them head upstairs.

When Hermione and Neville walk into the Gryffindor fourth year boy's dorm less than a minute Hermione is surprised to find Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinet, and Angelina Johnson waiting.

"What is going on?" Hermione asks confused.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" the group yells.

"You don't have to do this, whatever this is." Hermione informs them.

"Yes, we did." Harry says as Fred and George walk over to her.

"We know what else today is and Harry said you needed a distraction." Fred whispers to Hermione, causing Hermione's eyes to widen as she realises what that means.

"Don't worry, we heard our parents and we're okay with it." George explains, also whispering.

"So, realising Harry is right, we, with a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, made a trip to Hogsmeade after dinner, and brought back fun." Fred explains also whispering, before he and George step aside to reveal several bottles of fire whiskey and piles of Honeydukes chocolate.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got firewhiskey." Hermione comments, "But is drinking it really a good idea?" she asks.

"It's a great idea, and it's going to be very fun." Harry informs Hermione, "You need this Mione." He says walking over, "You need to stop worrying." He says, looking at her concerned.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod, seeing Harry's concern and wanting him to stop worrying about her, "Are we just going to drink or is there some kind of plan." Hermione asks as she walks over and sits on the ground between Harry and Fred.

"We were thinking truth or dare." George says he puts the multiple bottles in the middle of the circle.

"That's could be fun. I just have one request, nothing that involves either of my parents as they will realise in less than a second that we are drinking and playing truth or dear which wouldn't be good." Hermione request.

"Agreed." Everyone else around the circle says.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" Seamus asks curious.

"Well, how about I put a spell on the bottle that can detect lies so if you lie on a truth you have to do a shot, same if you refuse a dare." Angelia suggests.

"Sounds good." Katie says with and several other people around the room nod.

"I think we should all do a shot first, makes it more fun that way." Fred says with a smirk and Lee uses a spell to cause twelve shots to fill up.

"And we should all do one after each round too." George adds and the others nod in agreement.

"Bottoms up." Dean comments and the everyone in the group picks up a shot and does it.

"Wow." Hermione says, sounding amazed as the shot burns the back of her throat, though tastes pretty good.

"Hermione, as the birthday girl pick your first victim and then we'll go around the circle." Harry tells his friend.

"Okay, Seamus, truth or dare?" Hermione asks, making it so it would make the order, going clockwise, Seamus, then Dean, then Ron, then Lee, then George, then Fred, then Hermione, then Harry, then Neville, then Katie, then Angelina, then Alicia.

"You know, I'm going to start things the right way and say dare, give me your best shot." Seamus tells her.

For about a minute Hermione is quiet as she tries to think of something but then an idea comes to her, causing a smirk to come to her face, a smirk which causes everyone around the room to be able to see the resemblance between Hermione and Sirius.

"I dare to you let Dean paint a giant Slytherin snake on your chest and then I want you to go downstairs with it clear and say that you love Slytherin and wish you were sorted there." Hermione dares, causing several people to laugh.

"Okay, I can do that." Seamus says, removing his shirt and Dean grabs his paints.

Ten minutes later Seamus runs into the common room with a giant snake on his chest which has bene painted green and silver, the entire group being able to hear the yells from downstairs as Seamus slams the door.

"You're evil, Lupin-Black, evil." Seamus says, walking back over to his spot as the others laugh.

"Please, if that's the worst thing we have to do in this game I'm going to be disappointed." George comments.

"Dean, truth or dare?" Seamus asks his friend, as he glares at George, and take his seat.

"Dare."

"I dare you to….. write a love letter to McGonagall." Seamus dares his best friend.

"You're horrible." Dean responds but he grabs a quill and ink and starts to write.

After five minutes Dean finishes his letter and once everyone in the circle have read it he sends it off with Seamus's owl.

"Ron?"

"Truth." Ron answers, not feeling like making an idiot of himself so soon in the game.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" Dean asks.

"No." Ron says quickly and the bottle glows.

"That's a shot Ronnykins." Fred tells his brother and glaring at him Ron pours a shot and drinks it.

"Lee?" Ron asks once he shivers from the shot.

"Dare."

"Um….. Go downstairs and kiss the first person you see, on the lips." Ron says.

"Gladly." Lee says standing up and because they all want to see it everyone heads down too and watches as Lee kisses a random seventh year before running back upstairs.

"Okay, okay, George, truth or dare?" Lee asks as everyone sits back down.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare." George answers.

"I dare you to wear a dress and make up for the rest of the game." Lee tells his friend.

"I have the perfect thing; I'll be right back." Alicia says before getting up and running out of the room.

About ten minutes later George is dressed in a hot pink mini dress and has a face full of makeup.

"Okay, he looks better in that than me." Alicia whispers to Angelina, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, this is really comfortable." George admits, "Truth or dare?" he asks Fred.

"Truth. There hasn't been enough of them."

"Have you ever blamed either me or one of our siblings for something you did?" George ask.

"Yes." Fred answers, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione says, figuring it's safer.

"Do you actually enjoy pulling pranks on Malfoy and the things you do to get detentions from Snape?" Fred asks

"Truthfully… yeah, I do." Hermione admits as while she loves studying and always will she's also found that she loves having fun and getting even with Malfoy, and Snape, and she's no longer ashamed to admit that.

"I KNEW IT!" Seamus yells sounding proud.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione asks, being a little amused by Seamus's reaction.

"Um, truth."

"If you thought you could get away with it without getting caught would you curse or prank Snape?" Hermione asks curious.

"In a second." Harry answers, "Nev, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Neville answers.

"Um…." Harry says, trying to think of something, "Who do you think is the strangest person playing this game?"

"The twins." Neville answers, causing them to both get up and bow.

"Katie?"

"Dare." She answers.

"Um… Do two shots." Neville says, it being the first thing he can think off.

"Easy." Katie says and she quickly does two shots, "Angelina?"

"Dare."

"Take off your bra and keep it off for the rest of the class." Katie says and without taking off her shirt, or jumper, Angelia takes off her bra and pulls it out of her sleeve.

"Easy, Alicia?"

"Truth." Alicia says, causing Angelia to smirk

"If given the chance would you make out with someone in this room?" Angelina asks.

"Yes."

"And that's the end of round one, shots for all." Fred says, pouring all the shots and then once they drink the shots they begin round two, it being clear that they're not going to stop any time soon.

* * *

**September 20** **th** **1994**

It has been hours since the group of twelve Gryffindor students started playing Truth or Dare and as the sun starts to rise, coming in through the fourth year boy's dormitory, the twelve start to wake, all of them having fallen asleep in various places in the dormitory, not a single one of them being able to remember everything they did the night, and morning, before.

"Oh god, I'm going to bed." Katie says, trying to squeeze her eyes shut.

"You can't, we've got breakfast starting in twenty minutes." Angelina says as the others start to sit up, some people on the floor others on beds.

"What happened last night?" Neville asks confused.

"No idea. The last thing I remember is Lee making out with Seamus." Dean comments, there being some annoyance in his voice.

"Sounds about right." Fred comments, "We better go get ready for the day."

"Yeah, for the record I hate you." Hermione tells Fred and George, feeling sick and like her heard is going to explode.

"I hate me too, though what I remember was fun." Fred says, "You enjoyed it too, I know it."

"Yeah, I did." Hermione confirms, "Thank you, all of you." Hermione says, looking around the room, "It was a great birthday." She says, completely meaning it.

"You're welcome, Mione." Harry says and after nodding Hermione, followed by everyone else who's dorm it's not, walks out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione, who has had a shower, resisted the urge to throw up, and has changed into clean clothes, walks into the common room where she finds Harry.

"How are you feeling? I seem to remember you doing body shots off everyone at one point." Hermione comments, seeing Harry.

"How Lee came up with that I'll never know." Harry comments, "I'm okay, you?"

"I'm a little concerned about the missing memories, but I'm okay." Hermione admits, "I need to go checked up on Papa, I'll see you at breakfast."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Sirius is bound to realise that you're got a hangover." Harry reminds Hermione.

"I always check in on Papa after, they'll think something is wrong if I don't. Maybe Dad won't realise." Hermione says, looking hopeful.

"You know the chance of that is like zero, right?" Harry asks.

"I know. I'll see you later." Hermione says before heading to the portrait hole.

"Good luck." Harry calls after his friend.

* * *

About five minutes later Hermione walks into her parent's quarters, walking in just as Sirius walks out from their bedroom.

"Hey, Dad. How's Papa?" Hermione asks, trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

"Pretty good, just dealing with the side effects of the potion, but it was a relatively easy full moon, at least by his standards." Sirius explains.

"Good, that's good." Hermione says, relieved.

"Yeah, he's sleeping right now." Sirius says as he turns to look at his daughter and as he does he notices something, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione quickly answers and Sirius takes several steps towards his daughter, as he does he realises exactly what is going on.

"You're hungover." Sirius says, looking at his daughter in complete shock.

"No, I…" Hermione starts to say, trying to get her foggy brain to come up with an excuse.

"Don't even try it, Princess, I know a hangover when I see it. You're hungover." Sirius says to his daughter.

"Okay, yes, I'm hung over." Hermione admits.

"I am so proud right now." Sirius says with a grin, being glad that this a first of his daughter's that he hasn't missed.

"Dad." Hermione says with a laugh, one that she quickly regrets, when it hurts her head even more.

"What happened?" Sirius asks, a little amused.

"Truth or dare, and a lot of Firewhiskey." Hermione answers.

"Always fun."

"And because of that can you give me permission to miss classes?" Hermione asks, trying something that she would never try with Remus.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Hermione asks, before she can stop herself, "I really can't concentrate today."

"Going to class while Hungover is a rite of passage and I'm not going to take that away from you." Sirius tells his daughter.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Hermione tells Sirius.

"I know." Sirius says, amused, "You're going to go to your classes, but I want you and Harry to come back here during lunch because I want to talk to you both about drinking and hangovers." Sirius tells his daughter.

"I never said Harry is hangover." Hermione comments, wanting to protect him.

"It was a pretty easy guess, I'm guessing Neville and Ron are probably hungover too." Sirius assumes.

"And Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Angelia, Lee, Dean and Seamus." Hermione explains.

"Good group, I'm guessing you had fun?" Sirius asks, knowing better than asking for specifics.

"Yeah." Hermione answers, deciding not to mention that there is a lot that she can't remember.

"Now, I want you to go down to breakfast and eat something greasy, trust me it will help, and drink water. We'll talk later." Sirius says, leaning over and placing a kiss on her daughter's head, "Love you, Princess."

"Love you too." Hermione responds before leaving her parents quarters.

* * *

A few minutes later Hermione walks into the Great Hall and for as second she pauses as the entire hall is gold and red and there is a giant lion painted on the ground in front of the teaches table. After collecting herself, having a sinking suspicion about who did this, Hermione walks, rather quickly to the Gryffindor table where she sits down with the eleven people she spent the night with.

"Was this, us?" Hermione asks the others in a whisper, because she has no memory of it.

"Unless there was another group of drunk Gryffindor's last night I'm going to go with yes." Neville comments.

"It does look like one of my lions." Dean admits.

"Should we take credit?" Ron asks.

"Would be better if we don't." Fred advises.

"What if other people get in trouble for it?" Hermione asks, looking concerned.

"They won't." Fred and George say together and the group of twelve drift into silence as they all eat things that hope will help with their hangovers.

* * *

A couple of hours later Hermione is still dealing with the effects of her hangover when she and the other fourth year Gryffindor's line up outside of the dungeons for potions.

"Oh this isn't going to be fun." Hermione mutters.

"Is it ever?" Ron asks.

"It's going to be so much worse." Hermione corrects.

"Really is." Harry and Neville confirm.

A few minutes later everyone is let into the dungeons and a few minutes later it becomes clear that Malfoy has realised something is off with the Gryffindor's and attempts to make as much noise as possible, truly testing Hermione's patience.

* * *

In Sirius's and Remus's quarters Sirius is just retuning to after teaching a class, and heading into their bedroom Sirius walks in to find Remus seemingly marking papers.

"You know you should be resting." Sirius says as he walks over.

"I know, but this is helping distract me from the Wolfsbane nausea." Remus explains to Sirius.

"How are the side effects?" Sirius asks as he sits down.

"Manageable." Remus admits, "How was class?"

"Good, there wasn't a problem." Sirius explains, "But, the Great Hall is now red and gold and has a giant lion in front of the head table." He reveals.

"Fred and George?" Remus asks, finding that amusing.

"Possibly, but as our lovely daughter is hangover after playing Truth or Dare with Fred, George, Harry, Neville, Ron, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Dean, Seamus, and Alicia, last night I'm betting it was all of them." Sirius reveals.

"Hermione has a hangover?" Remus asks shocked.

"Yes." Sirius confirms, "She and Harry will be here at lunch to talk." Sirius says and Remus nods, not sure about how he feels about his daughter having a hangover.

* * *

Leaving potions with one detention each Harry and Hermione make their way up to Sirius and Remus's quarters without even going to lunch, both of them still feeling the full might's of their hangovers.

"Do you think we're about to get into trouble?" Harry asks as he and Hermione enter the corridor that leads to Remus and Sirius's quarters.

"Dad said he was proud, so I'm sure he won't tell us off, Papa is another story." Hermione reveals,

"Marauders." Harry says as they get to the portrait that leads to Sirius and Remus's rooms.

Walking into Sirius and Remus's quarters Harry and Hermione find Sirius and Remus on the couch,

"I'm guessing the two of you are to thank for the Great Hall's new design." Sirius comments as they walk in.

"We think so, but we don't entirely remember." Harry admits.

"Why were you drinking last night?" Remus asks the two of them, causing them to quickly realise that he doesn't find it as amusing as Sirius, who has gotten up and headed towards the kitchen.

"We were celebrating Mione's birthday." Harry explains, "I wanted to try and distract her from her worry so Fred and George got some Firewhiskey and a whole group of us played truth or dare. I think our distraction worked." Harry says, looking at Hermione.

"It did. I think it was the first full moon since I was six that I didn't worry." Hermione reveals and then her mind catches up with her, "I'm sorry, Papa. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm so sorry that I cause you to worry so much." Remus says, feeling bad about that.

"Don't apologise Papa. It's not your fault." Hermione assures her Papa, "Are you disappointed about what we did last night?"

"I'm surprised." Remus corrects, "I didn't expect you to do something like this, either of you."

"I think that's why it was so fun, because we don't do things like this." Harry says and Hermione nods in agreements.

"Don't worry Papa, I don't see myself drinking like that for a very, very long time." Hermione tells her father.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mione, but what you should remember is that moderation is key." Remus tells is daughter who nods.

"Here, drink these, both of you." Sirius says as he hands Harry and Hermione glasses.

"What is this?" Harry asks curious.

"Something that will take your hangovers away." Sirius reveals, "It's an invention of mine and you should drink them fast before you think too much about what is inside." He tells them and trusting Sirius both Harry and Hermione drink, both pulling faces as they do.

"Even though it tastes disgusting it is a miracle cure, it will help." Remus tells Harry and Hermione, who quickly finish the drinks.

"How long does it take to work?" Hermione asks as she finishes the drink, pulling a face as she does.

"Not long." Sirius and Remus say together.

"Now, you both should know that drinking alcohol on grounds is a breach of school rules, not to mention the fact that you are both under seventeen and there is also the matter of the things you would have done last night." Remus comments.

"So, we're in trouble?" Harry asks, causing Sirius and Remus to exchange looks.

"We talked about it, and we realised that the hangovers you are both experiencing is more than enough suffering." Sirius says, "Which is why I didn't make you my miracle drink this morning." Sirius explains, "Look, you two are getting older so Rem and I know that you're both going to experiment with different things."

"And we want you both to know that you can always come to us, no matter what you've done or what you've tried." Remus explains to Harry and Hermione, "After things we've done, things we've tried you need to know that neither of us will ever judge you and we'll always help you." Remus explains.

"Never be afraid to come to us, we'll always be here for you." Sirius adds, "Okay?" he asks and both Hermione and Harry nod, "So, how about you tell us about some of the dares you preformed last nights." Sirius suggests, "At least the ones you remember."

Hearing Sirius's question Harry and Hermione exchange looks and start to explain some of he dares starting with the tamer ones, as they both decide, without words, that there are particular dares that they won't be talking about.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**October 30** **th** **1994**

It has been over a month since Hermione's birthday and ever since then there has been a few moments where the entire school has been sure that Sirius, Remus and Snape were going to get into major fights, but to everyone's surprise they haven't.

It is a Friday night and as the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, including Viktor Krum, have just arrived Hogwarts is having feast to celebrate, a feast which includes a lot of different food from different cultures. During the meal Crouch, Bagaman and a man that Hermione recognizes to be Alastor Moody join the table, Hermione noticing that Crouch has been seated far away from Sirius, something which she knows her Dad will happy about.

After several courses and desert everyone's plates are wiped cleaned and Albus stands up.

"The moment has come." Albus says as he stands, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before bring in the casket….."

"The what?" Harry mutters.

"I think he said casket." Hermione responds, looking just as confused.

"Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year." Albus continues, "But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Albus introduces, and there is some polite applause, though Hermione notices that neither of her parents have joined in on that applause, "And Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Albus introduces, causing a much louder applause, most likely because Bagman is more well known, "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangement for the Triwizard Tournament." Albus explains, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." Albus explains, "Also joining us for the rest of the year is Alastor Moody who is here to provide extra security, advice and guidance for any and all who need it, welcome." Albus says, causing a shock to take over the room along with a scatted applause.

Looking around the room it becomes clear that there is an awkward feeling to the room as people are clearly shocked about Moody but at the same time at the mention of champions everyone seems to be listening more intensely.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Albus says with a smile, as he does Filch, who has been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the hall approaches Albus carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. Looking at the chest it is clear that is extremely old and that causes a murmur of excited interest from the students around the room, some of whom actually stand on chairs to see it properly.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." Albus explains as Filch carefully places the chest on the table before him, "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess, their daring, their power of deduction, and of course, their ability to cope with danger." Albus explain to the students, causing a silence so absolute that it's almost like nobody seems to be breathing, "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament." Albus says, his voice calm, "One from each participating school. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Albus says, once he does he pulls out his wand and taps the top of the casket three times. Once he does the lid of the casket slowly creaks open. Once it is open Albus reaches inside and pulls out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. Honestly, it would be very unremarkable if it wasn't for the fact that it is full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Closing the casket Albus places the goblet carefully on top of it, where it is clearly visible to everyone in the hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Albus instructs, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it judges worthiest to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete." Albus explains to everyone, "To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." Albus reveals, causing an annoyed muttering to break out, but Albus ignores it and continues to speak, "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart one you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it's time for bed. Goodnight to you all." Albus says and everyone stands up and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Fred, and George walk together.

"An Age Line!" Fred says, his eyes glinting, as the group make their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall, "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in the goblet, you're laughing, it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"There's two problems with that." Hermione says, causing the twins to look at her, "One, do you really think that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't think to defend against an aging potion? And two, do you really think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance? We haven't learnt enough."

"Maybe you haven't." George says, sounding short, "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

"No." Harry says, not even needing to think about it.

"Well Neville, what about you?" Fred asks curious.

"Where is he?" Ron asks before Neville can answer as he's not listening to the conversation, instead he is looking through the crowed trying to see what has become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?" Ron asks but the question is answered almost instantly as Karkaroff walks up to his students who were sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Back to the Ship then." Karkaroff says, as he does.

"HERMIONE." A voice calls and Hermione turns to see her Dad and Papa standing back behind the crowed of students.

"I'll catch up with you later." Hermione says to Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred and George before making her way back through the crowd of people and to her fathers.

"Hi." Hermione says to them when she finally gets to them.

"Hey, did you enjoy the feast?" Sirius asks his daughter curious.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Hermione comments, "Are you okay? I know Crouch being here can't be easy."

"I'll manage; I just have to avoid him." Sirius assures his daughter.

"Tomorrow once you have breakfast can you, Harry, Neville and Ron come to our quarters?" Remus asks his daughter, giving Sirius a worried side eye as he knows that Crouch being at Hogwarts affects Sirius more than he is saying.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Hermione asks curious.

"No, there's just something we need to talk to you about." Sirius explains.

"Okay, we'll be there." Hermione responds.

"Good, goodnight, Hermione." Remus says, giving his daughter a hug.

"Night Papa." Hermione says returning the hug, "Night Dad." Hermione says before hugging him too.

"Night Princess." Sirius tells his daughter and once the two of them break apart Hermione hurries to catch up with her friends while Sirius and Remus head back to their quarters.

* * *

Hours later a man, disguised as someone who most people trusts, opens a letter that was given to him by Peter Pettigrew, follows the instructions on the first page before putting the piece of parchment that has also been included into the Goblet of Fire. Once the Goblet accepts the parchment the man leaves the Entrance Hall.

* * *

**October 31** **st** **1994**

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron all get up early to watch as people put their name into the goblet, getting to watch as Fred and George are transformed into old men as they try, before going to breakfast and then making their way to Remus and Sirius's quarters.

Walking into Sirius and Remus's quarters the four fourth years find Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch staring at a framed photo, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

Exchanging a look with Harry Hermione walks up behind her parents and as she does she sees that the picture is off the two of them, Lily and James. Seeing that Hermione realises that this is the first year since James and Lily died that they are together on the anniversary.

"Dad, Papa." Hermione says in a kind voice, causing both of her parents to jump, "Sorry." Hermione quickly says.

"It's okay." Remus assures his daughter.

"Sit down, all four of you." Sirius requests and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron walk over and take seats in various places around the room.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Harry asks curious.

"We need to warn you." Remus explains.

"What about?" Hermione asks curious.

"Karkaroff." Remus answers.

"He's a Death Eater." Sirius explains, causing all four of the students to become shocked.

"WHAT!"

"Why isn't he in Azkaban? How is he allowed to teach?" Hermione asks her fathers, looking completely shocked.

"He was in Azkaban; he was brought in not long after me." Sirius explains, looking both bitter and haunted.

"How'd he get out?" Harry asks curious.

"He put a lot of other people in Azkaban in his place." Remus explains, "He named other Death Eaters and was realised eventually because of that."

"A lot of people in Azkaban want revenge on him because of that." Sirius reveals, "He's a dangerous person and I want all four of you to be careful around him, be careful." Sirius says, looking between the four of them.

"We will, Dad." Hermione assures him and the others nod in agreement.

"Good." Sirius and Remus say together.

"Harry, Hermione you two are going to have to be even more careful as Rem and I spent time before the end of the war helping Moody try to catch him and with who you are Harry you should be careful." Sirius tells the kids.

"We will." Harry and Hermione say together.

"So, do you know what the tasks are going to be?" Ron asks curious.

"No, not yet." Remus answers, "We know that we're all going to see things that we never thought we would see, but we're not finding out more until closer to the tasks." He explains to the group.

"It sounds like it's going to be good to watch. I'm looking forward to not being the centre of attention for once." Harry admits and the group continue to talk about the tournament, it being clear that Sirius and Remus are glad that the kids they care about are too young to enter.

* * *

After spending several hours with Sirius and Remus, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron head down to visit with Hagrid before heading up to the Halloween feast, a feast that seemingly takes longer than normal as everyone is full of anticipation about what is about to happen.

Eventually, the golden plates return to their original spotless state and as it does the noise in the hall dies away instantly as Albus stands up. On either side of him, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime look tenses and expectant, Bagman is beaming and Crouch looks quiet interested, almost board, a little way down the table Sirius and Remus are looking both interested and concerned.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Albus reveals, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." Albus says, indicating the door behind the staff table, "Where they will be receiving their first instructions." Albus reveals as he takes out his wand and gives it a giant sweeping wave. As he does all the candles except for the ones inside the carved pumpkins are extinguished, causing the hall to be plunged into a state of semidarkness.

"Any second." Lee whispers as the Goblet of Fire seemingly shines more brightly than ever.

Seconds later the flames inside the goblet turn red again, and sparks begin to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shots into the air and a charred piece of parchment flutters out of it, causing the whole hall to gasp.

As it flies Albus reaches out and takes the piece of parchment and holds it at arm's length so that he can read it by the light of the flames, which have turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang." Albus reads, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" Ron yell as a storm of applause and cheering sweeps the hall.

Rising from his place at the Slytherin table Viktor rises and slouches up towards Dumbledore, turning right along the staff table and he disappears through the door to the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff yells, "Knew you had it in you!"

After a little while the clapping and chatting dies down and everyone once more focuses on the goblet, which, seconds later turns red once more. Once it turns red a second piece of parchment shoots out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons." Albus says, "Is Fleur Delacour!"

Albus says and a girl that Ron has said, more than once, is a veela, gets up and sweeps between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed." Hermione comments as the rest of the Beauxbatons students look devastated.

Once Fleur vanishes into the side chamber the silence falls again, but this time it is completely full of excitement. After a few seconds the Goblet of fire once more turns red, sparks shower out, and the tongue of the flames shoots high in the air, and from its tip Albus pulls the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion." Albus calls, "Is Cedric Diggory."

The second Albus says the name the Hufflepuff table explodes, every student at the table has jumped to either his or her feet, screaming and stamping as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly.

Indeed, the applause for Cedric goes on so long that it is some time before Albus is able to make himself heard again.

"Excellent." Albus says as the noise has finally died down enough for him to be heard, "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on, you will contribute in a very real….." Albus starts to say, but he suddenly stops speaking as the fire in the goblet has once more turns red. Sparks are once more flying out of it. A long flame shoots suddenly into the air, and borne upon it is another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seems, Albus reaches out his long hand and seizes the parchment. He holds it out and starts at what's written upon it. For a long moment Albus stares at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stares at Albus, then he finally clears his throat, and reads out, "Hermione Lupin-Black and Harry Potter."

"NO." Sirius's voice yells.

Hearing the words Albus said Hermione automatically looks at Harry, hoping that she heard wrong, but as she sees the same look on his face that she is sure is on her own face Hermione realises that she wasn't mistaken.

Quickly looking at the staff table Hermione sees both her father's looking shocked, angry, and afraid seemingly too stunned to move as Minerva hurries over to Albus and whispers something to him, causing him to frown.

"We didn't put our names in." Harry's voice says, causing Hermione to turn to see him talking to Neville and Ron, "You know we wouldn't have."

"We didn't." Hermione once more says and both of them just stares blankly at Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione Lupin-Black! Harry Potter." Albus calls again as he stands up, nodding to Professor McGonagall, "Harry! Hermione! Up here, if you please!" Albus says urgently.

"Go on, both of you," Neville whispers, giving Harry and Hermione a slight push.

"I think we have to." Hermione realises and she and Harry both get to their feet and both start to walk, both extremely nervous.

As they make their way to the staff table Harry and Hermione both feel that the walk is longer than normal and neither feel that it doesn't seem to be getting any closer, and the angry buzzing grows louder.

After what feels like an extremely long time Harry and Hermione are right in front of Albus, feeling the stares of the teaches on him, as well as the worried looks of Sirius and Remus.

"Well…. Through the door, Harry, Hermione." Albus says, not smiling and Harry and Hermione move along the teaches table, as they pass her parents Hermione realises that the both look like their worst nightmares have come true.

Walking into the smaller room Harry and Hermione find that the room is lined with paintings of witches and wizards, with a handsome fire roaring in the fireplace at the other end, which Krum, Fleur and Cedric are crowded around.

As they walk towards the others Harry and Hermione exchange looks, both thinking that the three of them all look so much bigger, so much more impressive, so much more imposing.

"What is it?" Fleur asks, seeing them, "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Hearing that Harry and Hermione once more exchange looks, neither sure how to explain what happened, so instead they just stare at the three champions who seem so much taller.

Seconds later there is a sound of scurrying feet behind them, and Ludo Bagman enters the room, as he does he takes Harry and Hermione by their arms and leads them forward.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman mutters, squeezing Harry and Hermione's arms.

"Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman, lady." He adds, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three, "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth and fifth Triwizard champions." As soon as he speaks Viktor Krum straightens up, his surly face darkness as he surveys Harry and Hermione. Cedric looks nonplussed as he looks from Bagman to Harry and Hermione, as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman said. Fleur, on the other hand, tosses her hair, smiles and says, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeats, sounding bewildered, "No, no, not at all! Harry and Hermione's names just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" he reveals, causing Krum's thick eyebrows to contract slightly as Cedric continues to look politely bewildered and Fleur frowns.

"But evidently zair 'has been a mistake." Fleur says to Bagman, "Zey' cannot complete. Zey' is too young."

"Well, it I amazing." Bagman says as he rubs his smooth chin and smiles down at Harry and Hermione, "But, as you know the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as their names have come out of the Goblet, I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down to the rules, you're obliged, Harry and Hermione will just have to do the best they….."

Bagman starts to say, but he is cut of before the door opens and group of people comes in: Sirius, Remus, and Albus, followed closely by Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Minerva and Professor Snape.

As they hurry in Sirius and Remus hurry over to Harry and Hermione and they both pull both teens into hugs, causing the four of them to have a group hug.

"We didn't enter, neither of us." Hermione whispers to her parents.

"We know." Remus assures her.

"We'll figure this out." Sirius adds, not completely sure whether he believes his words.

"Madam Maxime." Flur says, striding over to her headmistress as Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione break apart, "Zey are saying zat zies little kids is to complete also."

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Maxime asks, sounding imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Karkaroff asks, wearing a steely smile, "Three Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed three champions or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" he asks, giving a short, nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible." Madam Maxime, "Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." Karkaroff Says, "Otherwise we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Lupin-Black's and Potter's, Karkaroff." Snape says softly, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Lupin-Black's and Potter's determination to break rules. They have been crossing line ever since they arrived here."

"Shut up, Snape." Sirius says angrily.

"They didn't enter themselves." Remus adds.

"Severus, Remus, Sirius." Albus says firmly, causing them to all be quiet, though they continue to glare at each other, "Harry, Hermione, I need to hear it from the two of you, did either of you put your names into the Goblet of Fire?" he asks quietly.

"No." Harry and Hermione say together, both being aware of everyone watching them closely, as they answer Snape makes a soft noise, one of impatient disbelief.

"Did you ask an older student, or anyone else, to put your names into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Albus asks, ignoring Snape.

"No." Harry and Hermione both say, sounding forceful.

"Ah, but of course zey is lying." Maxime says, as Snape starts to shake his head as his lip curls.

"No, they aren't." Remus says, "Hermione and Harry wouldn't lie about this."

"They could not have crossed the Age Line." Minerva says, sharply, "I am sure we all agree on that…."

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line." Maxime says, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course." Albus says, politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" Minerva says, angrily, "Really, what nonsense! Harry and Hermione could not have crossed the line themselves and as Profess Dumbledore, and the people who know them best, believe that they did not persuade older students to do it for them, I am sure that should be good enough for everyone else!" She says as she shoots a very angry look at Snape.

"Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman." Karkaroff says "You are our-er- objective judges surly you agree that this is most irregular."

"We must follow the rules." Crouch says, causing Sirius to roll his eyes and resist the urge to comment, "And the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"No." Remus says, his arms protectively on Harry and Hermione's shoulders, "They are not completing. I won't let them."

"You don't have a choice." Crouch says, "They can't back out, if they do they will die." He reveals, causing Harry and Hermione to feel Remus's grip tightens.

"There has to be some way around this." Sirius comments, looking just as worried.

"There's not." Crouch says.

"Well, Barty knows the rule book front to front, if he says they have to compete then they do." Bagman says, it being clear that he thinks the matter is now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the name of the rests of my students." Karkaroff says, having dropped the unctuous tone and smile, making him look very ugly indeed, "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has three champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"Lupin-Black and Potter are only one champion." Crouch says, causing everyone to look at him, "Their names were on once piece of parchment so they are counted as one champion, they will complete all tasks together."

"Then each school gets one more champion." Karkaroff says.

"That's not possible either." Bagman says, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament."

"in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be completing!" Karkaroff says, sounding furious, "After all of our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!

"Empty threat, Karkaroff." Grow a voice near the door, "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbldeore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody asks entering the room, limping towards the fire.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff asks, "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." Karkaroff asks.

"Don't you?" Moody asks, "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Lupin-Black's and Potter's names in the goblet knowing they'd have to compete together if the parchment with both their names came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple." Maxime says.

"I quiet agree, Madame Maxime." Karkaroff says, bowing to her, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards."

"If anyone's got reasons to complain, it's Lupin-Black and Potter." Moody grows, "But, funny thing I don't hear either of them saying a word."

"Why should zey complain?" Fleur asks, stamping her feat, "Zey 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'zey? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for week and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money, zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Lupin-Black and Potter are going to die for it." Moody says with the meanest trace of a growl

"Please don't say that Mad-Eye." Sirius requests as he has been despite trying not to think about that.

"I know you're thinking the same thing Sirius; I know you both are." Moody says, his eyes flickering between Sirius and Remus, causing Remus to once more squeeze Harry and Hermione's shoulders.

"We all know that Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime." Karkaroff says, loudly, "Apparently he is now teaching others to fear assassination too."

"Imaging things, am I?" Moody grows, "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the kids names in that goblet."

"A, what evidence is zere of zat?" Madam Maxime asks, throwing her huge hands up.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" Moody says, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that the goblet into forgetting that only three school compete into the tournament and that there should only be one name on a piece of parchment."

"Someone Black or Lupin would be more than capable of doing." Karkaroff says.

"We don't want our kids anywhere near this tournament, we would never." Sirius says furiously.

"That's been clear." Moody says, "I'm guessing that whoever did put the names in put Potter and Lupin-Black's under a fourth school, to make sure they were the only ones in their category."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody." Karkaroff says, coldly, "And a very ingenious theory it is, though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage." Moody responds in a menacing voice, "It is my job to think the way Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff, as you out to remember."

"Alastor!" Albus says, warningly, and Moody falls silent, though he still surveys Karkaroff with Satisfaction as Karkaroff's face burns.

"How this situation arose, we do not know." Albus says, speaking to everyone gathered in the room, "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Cedric, Hermione and Harry have all chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr…."

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Albus says and he waits and Madam Maxime does not speak, just glares, and she isn't the only one, Snape looks furious, Karkarofff lived, Remus and Sirius look terrified as Bagman, however, looks rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then." He says, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. Got to give your champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

"Yes." Crouch says, seemingly coming out of a deep reverie, "Instructions. Yes, the first task." He says, moving towards the firelight and as he does both Harry and Hermione realise that he looks quiet ill.

"The first task is designed to test your daring." He tells Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard, very important." Crouch explains, "The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitting to ask or help of any kind from their teaches, that includes the two of you." He says, giving Sirius and Remus a pointed look, "to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions, Potter and Lupin-Black facing it together, will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first ne is over. Owing to the demand and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year test." Crouch says before turning to Albus, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so." Albus, who is looking at Crouch with mild concern, says, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry." Crouch says, "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weatherby in charge... Very enthusiastic a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Albus ask.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Bagman says, brightly, "It's all happerning at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo." Crouch says, with a touch of impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a nightcap?" Albus asks, but Madame Maxime is already leading Fleur out of the hall and Karkaroff is beckoning Krum out.

"Hermione, Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed." Albus says, smiling at both of them, "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Hearing that Harry glances at Cedric while Hermione looks up at her Papa.

"It's okay, we'll talk later." Remus tell his daughter as he knows that both he and Sirius have things they want to talk to with Albus.

Hearing that Hermione, Harry and Cedric leave the room, the three of them walk through the Great Hall that is now deserted and out into the Entrance Hall.

"So," Cedric says with a slight smile, "I guess we're playing against each other."

"I s'pose." Harry comments,

"I don't think this is a game." Hermione says, it being the only thing she can think to say.

"So, tell me." Cedric says, "How'd you get your names in?"

"We didn't." Harry and Hermione say together.

"We were telling the truth, neither of us put our names in." Harry assures him.

"Ah, okay." Cedric says, though it is clear that Cedric doesn't believe them, "Well, see you later." Cedric says and he heads through a door instead of up the marble staircase.

"Do you think anyone is going to believe us?" Harry asks, once the door is closed behind Cedric.

"I don't know." Hermione admits, "Who do you think put our names in? Why do you think they put us in under one champion?"

"I think we both know who arranged it, even if they didn't do it themselves." Harry says, admitting what they are both thinking.

"Voldemort and Pettigrew." Hermione says and Harry nods.

"But why they would enter us together, I do not know." Harry admits.

"Maybe they want both of us for something, or maybe there is some other reasons." Hermione says, looking confused as she tries to think of a reason, "This is going to be a bad, and dangerous, few months."

"Yeah, it is." Harry confirms, "I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like going back to the tower."

"Me either." Hermione confirms, "Dad and Papa's quarters?"

"Sounds good." Harry responds and they both head up the marble staircase, both being glad that they have a way to put off facing the other Gryffindor's.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** So there may be a time this week where I don't update, I'm getting behind in chapters, I will try not to skip a day but I may have to.

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

**October 31** **th** **1994**

As soon as Harry and Hermione walk out of the room Sirius and Remus walk straight over to Albus, neither caring about the fact that Crouch has left too.

"There has to be something we can do to get them out of this." Sirius says, "Please, Albus. Tell us that there is something we can do."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but there isn't." Albus answers, "Harry and Hermione have to compete." He says, looking grave.

"it's not all bad Black, they'll love the attention." Severus comments

"Snape you really don't want to test either of us right now." Remus grows, his eyes flashing amber, "Hermione and Harry don't want this, they shouldn't have to do this, they didn't enter themselves! They didn't agree to the contract."

"It doesn't matter." Moody comments, "Someone did on their behalf and that makes it binding, even if Harry and Hermione didn't ask."

"Alastor is right." Albus says, looking right at Sirius and Remus, "They have to compete, you can't get them out of it." He says in a kind voice, "I'm sorry."

"I know it's not your fault, but that's not good enough this time, Albus." Sirius says, pain in his voice, "I need to get out of here." Sirius says before leaving.

"He's right." Remus says before following his mate out of the room.

* * *

A little while after Sirius and Remus left the room off the Great Hall they walk into their quarters where they find Hermione and Harry sitting on the couch, both looking to be in some state of shock.

"Princess? Pup?" Sirius asks concerned, as he and Remus walk over.

"We didn't want to go back to the Tower." Harry explains to Sirius and Remus as they sit down on the coffee table right in front of the couch.

"Is there any way to get out of this?" Hermione asks, "Any way where we won't have to compete?"

"No Sweetie, it doesn't look like there is." Remus tells his daughter, looking concerned, "But we will do whatever we can to help."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Harry asks, remembering what was said.

"Cheating is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, and even if it wasn't we would help." Sirius explains, "Which brings me to something, Mione you always wear the locket I got you, right?" Sirius asks his daughter as he's noticed that.

"Yes." Hermione says with a nod.

"It's an emergency one-person Portkey." Sirius reveals.

"I checked it for that kind of thing, I didn't see any sign of that." Remus says to Sirius, sounding surprised.

"I know. It has been a part of the locket since I got it, and hidden in ways that make it impossible to detect." Sirius explains to Remus, "If you ever need to just put a hand on the locket and say, 'Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black, Tollite me, Pater' and it will take the person who's neck it is around directly to me." Sirius explains, causing Hermione to smile as she translates the Latin in her head.

"I'll remember that." Hermione assures her father.

"Good."

"Do we have any chance of getting through this?" Harry asks curious, causing Sirius and Remus to exchange looks.

"This tournament is going to be dangerous, and we think that Moody is right and whoever put your names in the goblet wanted to cause you pain, but I also know you both, and I know that when you work together, which is exactly what you have to do during this tournament, there isn't much you can't do." Remus explains, looking at them,

"Remus is right, and like we said we're going to help you both." Sirius tells them, it being clear that both are scared, and he's doing his best not to think about how much he hopes that will be enough.

"How about I make some Hot Chocolate." Remus suggests, wanting to do something to help.

"Thanks for the offer, Papa, but I think I just want to head to bed." Hermione says.

"Me too." Harry adds and the two of them stand up.

"Okay, goodnight I love you." Remus says before standing p and hugging them both.

"Love you too." Harry and Hermione respond.

"Love you, Princess, Love you Pup." Sirius says before he too hugs them and then Harry and Hermione leave the room.

"God, I really hate Halloween." Sirius says, getting up, once Harry and Hermione are in their room.

"I'm with you there." Remus comments as Sirius walks over to where they keep the alcohol, "Just bring the bottle." Remus request when he sees what Sirius is doing.

"Gladly." Sirius says as he walks back over and he and Remus both sit down on the couch, "This is exactly what we didn't want." He says before taking a drink right out of the bottle and handing it to Remus.

"I know." Remus says, taking a drink himself, "I don't care if it's breaking the rules, we have to do whatever we can to help them. They have to get through this." He says, pain in his voice, as he hands the bottle back to Sirius.

"I'm going to kill whoever put their names in." Sirius comments, after taking a drink, "They didn't want this. They didn't deserve to be forced into this."

"No, they don't." Remus says, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder as they drift into silence. After a little while Sirius moves his arm around Remus and the two of them sit in silence as they pass the bottle back and forth, both worrying about their kids.

* * *

A little while after Harry and Hermione went into their bedroom they both used their shared bathroom separately before heading to bed.

"Mione, you still awake?" Harry asks a little while after he went to bed, having use the bathroom after Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione answer.

"How are we going to do this? How are we going to get through the tasks? How are we going to face everyone?" Harry asks, worry in his voice.

"The same way we always do, together." Hermione answers.

"Us against the world?" Harry asks.

"Us against the world." Hermione confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**November 1** **st** **1994**

The next morning both Hermione and Harry wake up to the smell of delicious food so they both head out into the lounge room without getting dressed where they find Sirius, Remus and the entire table is covered in food.

"Morning, Pup, Princess." Sirius tells them.

"We didn't think you two would be up to going to breakfast in the Great Hall so we had this sent up." Remus explains.

"Thanks, Papa, Dad."

"Thanks, Remus, Sirius."

The two teenagers say as they sit down.

"You're going to have to face everyone eventually, but there is no reason for that to be right now." Remus explains.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione say together and they both sit down at the table.

* * *

After spending most of the morning with Sirius and Remus Hermione and Harry have finally forced themselves to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

"How bad do you think this is going to be?" Harry asks Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione admits and the two of them give the Fat Lady the password and the two of them walk into the tower.

"You really need to stop being a prat." They hear Neville's voice say as they walk in and a few seconds later see Neville and Ron seemingly having an angry conversation.

"Mione, Harry." Neville says, running over to them and hugging them both, "I know you didn't enter yourselves." He says and then the three of them break apart, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks, Nev. Yeah, we're as okay as we can be." Harry says.

"We stayed with Dad and Papa last night." Hermione explains to her friend.

"I figured." Neville explains, as Ron walks over.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Ron says bitterly.

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" Harry asks, as Hermione realises exactly where this is going, while Ron grimaces.

"Well, no one else got across the Age Line." Ron explains, "Not even Fred and George. What did you two do use the Invisibility Cloak? Get your Daddy's to put your names in for you?"

"Neither Dad or Papa would ever put our names in." Hermione says with a frown.

"And the Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have gotten us over the line." Harry says slowly.

"Oh right." Ron says, "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak, because it would've covered all three of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, didn't you? Just like always." Ron says bitterly.

"We didn't out our names in." Hermione tells Ron, sounding annoyed, "Someone else did." Hermione says, causing Ron to raise his eyebrow.

"What would they do that for?"

"I dunno." Harry says, deciding it would be too melodramatic to say the most likely reason.

"It's okay, you know, the two of you can tell me the truth." Harry says, "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie."

"We're not lying!" Hermione says, feeling the anger that usually only Snape and Malfoy cause to rise.

"You didn't get into trouble for it, did you?" Ron asks, acting like he didn't hear Hermione's objection, "That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's told us all last night that Dumbledore's letting you enter, that you're competing together. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either…."

"We didn't put our names into the goblet!" Harry says, feeling anger grow inside of him too.

"Yeah, okay." Ron says, sounding sceptical, "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no on would've seen you. I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it." Harry snaps.

"Go to hell." Ron says before storming out of the room and out of the portrait.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to talk sense into him all morning." Neville tells his friends.

"It's okay, Nev." Hermione says with a smile.

"But thanks." Harry adds.

"You're welcome. It would be obvious to anyone who was paying the smallest bit of attention that you didn't enter yourselves." Neville reveals, "Like I said, Ron is just being a jealous Prat." He says, causing Harry and Hermione to look a little amuses as the three of them walk over to their seats by the fire and sit down.

* * *

**November 3** **rd** **1994**

It has been two days since Hermione and Harry realised that Ron doesn't believe they didn't enter their names into the Goblet of Fire and ever since then things have just gotten worse for Harry and Hermione as it becomes clear that only a few people believe that didn't enter themselves and the majority of the school are treating them badly because of that. Due to that, Harry and Hermione have been spending most of their free time in Remus and Sirius's quarters.

It is after dinner and once more Hermione and Harry, along with Neville are all in Sirius's and Remus's quarters, but all three of them, with Sirius and Remus, are standing around the kitchen table where Remus is putting a large Ice Cream Cake.

" _Happy Birthday, to you,_

_Happy Birthday, to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear, Sirius/Dad/Siri,_

_Happy birthday to you."_

Once they finish singing Sirius takes a deep breath and blows out all of the candles.

"This cake looks amazing." Sirius says with a smile, "Thank you, Remy." Sirius says placing a kiss on Remus's cheek.

"Dad do you want cake or presents first?" Hermione asks curious.

"I think cake and presents together." Sirius answers.

"Okay then, Mione, Harry, Neville why don't you three head over to the lounge and we'll bring the cake over." Remus suggests and the three of them head over to the couch.

"What's my present from you?" Sirius asks Remus with a flirty grin.

"Something not appropriate to talk about around three teenagers." Remus whispers back, his voice seductive as he heads over to the kitchen to get plates.

A few minutes later Sirius and Remus join the three teenagers in the living room and they start to eat their cake.

"This is from me and Harry." Hermione says, handing a large gift to Sirius.

"Thank you Princess, Pup." Sirius says, putting down his cake to open the present, never being one to be careful Sirius just rips open the paper and inside he finds a wooden trunk, with a curious look Sirius opens the trunk to find it full of smaller boxes, picking one up he sees that it has, _'Hermione, first day of school'_ written on top, "What is all this?" Sirius asks confused.

"Memories." Hermione answers, "Papa and Minerva helped us copy some of our memories. You missed a lot over the year and even though it's not the same we wanted to share these with you." Hermione explains causing Sirius to look amazed.

"Thank you, Princess, Pup, thank you so much." Sirius says, getting up and walking over to them, "You're both amazing." He says before hugging his daughter and godson, "I love you both."

"Love you too." Harry and Hermione responds and once they break apart Sirius goes back to his seat, with a smile on his face, being glad to get to spend his first birthday in thirteen years with the people he loves the most.

* * *

A while later, having enjoyed every second of his first birthday in thirteen years with people he loves, something he never thought he'd get to experience again, Sirius is returning to his and Remus's quarters having walked Hermione, Harry and Neville back to Gryffindor Tower.

Looking around the living room and kitchen Sirius sees no sign of his mate and so he heads to their bedroom. As he enters the room Sirius can't help but let out of a gasp of surprise as there are floating candles surrounding their king size four post bed, the curtains are drawn open and there are red rose petals in the shape of a heart on the covers and inside the heart is Sirius & Remus also written with the rose petals.

Moving closer Sirius is hoping to find his mate, however he is out of luck as he sees no sign of Remus. Wanting to be sure Sirius looks around every corner of their room and as he sees no sign of Remus Sirius heads to the adjoining bathroom, figuring it is the only place left for his mate to be.

Walking into their bathroom Sirius finds candles once surrounding their bath and Remus completely naked next to two wine glasses and a bowl of strawberries and chocolate.

Looking at the sight Sirius is completely speechless and amazed, not being able to believe that Remus would go to all this effort to make his birthday special.

"Happy Birthday, Siri." Remus says, sounding nervous as he is worried he did too much, as Sirius just approaches his mate and kisses him passionately.

"Thank you…. Thank you, Remy…. This is incredible….. You're incredible." Sirius says between passionate kisses.

As they kiss Remus strips Sirius and they both climb into the bath that is not only the perfect temperature, but is full of bubbles and incredible scents.

Once they are in the bath Sirius relaxes against Remus's chest and just enjoys the feeling,

"For you." Remus says as he hands Sirius a wine glass, "To you." Remus says, raising the glass to toast.

"To us." Sirius corrects and they both drink. Once they do Remus starts to feed Sirius the strawberries that have been dipped in Honeydukes finest chocolate, both of them enjoying the feeling of being together as they share delicious chocolate strawberries and incredible wine.

* * *

After spending a long time in the bath both Sirius and Remus well and truly rested and are walking into their bedroom, both only covered in towels that are wrapped around their waists.

As they cross the threshold to their room Sirius wraps his hands around Remus's neck, pulls him in close and starts to kiss down Remus's waist, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"That was amazing, Rem, thank you for my present, and just so you know you've basically guaranteed that you're going to get an incredible birthday present too." Sirius says as Remus closes his eyes and just focuses on the incredible feeling of Sirius's mouth on his neck.

"You're welcome, love, I'm so glad you enjoyed it and just so you know I don't celebrate my birthday anymore." Remus reveals.

"You will this year, and you'll love it." Sirius says, with a grow, knowing why Remus would no longer celebrate his birthday and already planning on making it up to him, as he takes the towel away, leaving his mate naked.

Moving his hands along Remus Sirius reaches Remus's ass and squeezes it, letting out a grow as Remus moans in pleasure. After moaning Remus turns, while not moving out of Sirius's arm, and starts to kiss his mate passionately as he removes the towel from around Sirius's waist.

For a few minutes Sirius and Remus passionately kiss until Sirius walks back to the bed and pushes Remus onto the on his bed, causing all the rose peddles to fly up into the air. Descending on his mate Sirius kisses down Remus's neck, then torso, then stomach before reaching Remus's Magnificat hardened cock, at least that's Sirius's opinion, which he takes into his mouth inch by inch, and he starts to suck and swirl his tongue over the top of Remus's member.

"Oh, god Siri, so perfect, so amazing." Remus says as he moans and squirms in pleasure below Sirius, while reaching out and taking Sirius's soft hair in his hair.

After several minutes of this Remus tightens his grip on Sirius's hair, "Sir, I'm close." Remus moans and Sirius let's go with a pop,

"Not yet." Sirius says, kissing Remus once more, before whispering a lube charm and starting prepare his mate.

After a little of preparing his mat Sirius adds a third finger causing Remus to start to pant.

"Oh merlin, Siri."

"Just Sirius will do." Sirius says with a smirk as he moves up and Remus body, "You ready?"

"Beyond ready." Remus answers and Sirius once more kisses his mate.

Once he sees the nod Sirius places his tip to Remus's entrance and slowly enters. Once he is fully inside Sirius starts to slowly thrust,

"Faster Siri, faster." Remus moans and Sirius starts to quickly speed up while he changes his angel hitting Remus's prostate.

"SIRIUS." Remus cries out, in completely pleasure

"So tight, so perfect." Sirius moans, feeling the incredible heat and tightness of his mate, Sirius knowing that this is his favourite place to be.

After a couple of minutes Sirius starts to stroke Remus, causing Remus to moan more.

"Oh god, I'm so close Siri." Remus moans.

"I know. Come for me, Baby." Sirius whispers seductively, as he pounds harder.

"OH GOD, SIRI." Remus yells, starting to cum, as Remus tightens around Sirius, causing him to yell,

"REM." As he comes deep inside his mate, collapsing onto him, as he carefully pulls out.

For a few minutes the two of them lie together collecting their breaths before Remus once more starts to passionately kisses his mate,

"Round two." Remus says, flipping his mate over and starting to kiss down Sirius's body.

"Ohhhh, I like the sound of that." Sirius says with a grin as he shivers at the feeling of Remus's mouth on his skin.

* * *

Many hours later, both of them feeling completely satisfied, tough very tired, Remus and Sirius are lying in bed in each other's arms, not even caring that they have to be up in couple of hours to teach.

"I think that's out new record since we've been back together." Sirius comments with a grin.

"That it is." Remus confirms, placing a kiss to Sirius chest that he is leaning on, as Sirius runs his hands through Remus's hair.

"Thank you Moon. You have made this day one I'll never forget." Sirius says as he places a kiss on Remus's head.

"You're welcome Love, just think of this as the first of many." Remus says before gently kissing Sirius, "I love you."

"Love you too." Sirius responds and the two of them drift into silence and before too long they are both fall into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**November 5** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since Sirius's birthday and the day Hermione and Harry have been dreading is coming the day of double potions.

"We really should have asked Sirius and Remus if we could skip this." Harry mutters.

"We really should have." Hermione says and as they turn the corridor into the corridor where the potion dungeons is they find that all the Slytherin are wearing badges of some kind.

"What's the bet this isn't going to be good." Harry mutters.

"It's really not." Hermione mutters.

"Just ignore them." Neville suggests, being pretty sure that it won't do him any good.

"Do you like them Potter, Lupin-Black?" Malfoy asks as he flashes the badges allowing Harry and Hermione to see that they flick between

POTTER AND LUPIN-BLACK STINK and SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION.

"Congrats Malfoy, you have the creativity of a five-year-old." Hermione tells him, "But then again that's pretty fitting considering that's you have the intelligence of one too."

"Don't you dare insult me! You're a traitor to the Black name!" Malfoy says, sounding furious, "You're pathetic!"

"No, you're confusing us again." Hermione says, before turning her back on Malfoy as she dos Malfoy pulls his wand and points it at her.

"MIONE." Harry says worried as he quickly pulls his own wand too and quickly turning around Hermione pulls hers too and for several minutes Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy stand frozen, with their wands pointed at each other, no one wanting to be the first to react. But before they can throw a spell the door to the dungeons open and Snape walks out, to be greeted by the scene.

"Fifty points form Gryffindor and detentions for both Potter and Lupin-Black." Snape reveals.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asks.

"That's another twenty points. Inside." Snape orders and everyone walks in, Hermione and Harry exchanging annoyed looks, as Neville looks at them in concern, while his own dread for the lesson grows.

"Antidotes!" Snape says, looking around them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly, "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone whom to test one." Snape says and his eyes flicker towards Harry and Hermione, causing both of them to realise what is going to happen, Snape is going to poison one of them. But then, before Snape can say more there is a knock on the door.

Seconds later Colin Creevey walks in and heads straight to Snape,

"Yes?" Snape asks, curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Hermione Lupin-Black upstairs." Colin says and Snape stares down at him, causing the smile to fade from Colin's face.

"Lupin-Black and Potter have another hour of Potions to complete." Snape says, coldly, "They will go upstairs once this class is finished." He says, causing Colin to go pink.

"Sir, sir, Mr. Bagman wants them." He says, sounding nervous, "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs." He says, and honestly both Harry and Hermione would have given almost anything to stop Colin from saying those last few words.

"Very well, very well." Snape snaps, "Potter, Lupin-Black, leave your things here. I want you both back down here later to test your antidotes."

"Please, Sir, they've got to take their things with them." Colin speaks, "All the champions…"

"Very well." Snape snaps, "Potter, Lupin-Black, take your bags and get out of my sight!"

Hurriedly getting up Harry and Hermione swings their bags over their shoulders and head for the door. As they walk through the Slytherin desk, POTTER AND LUPIN-BLACK STINK, flash at them from every direction.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" Colin asks, speaking the moment Harry and Hermione have closed the dungeon door behind him, "Isn't it, though? You two being champions?" Colin asks causing Harry and Hermione exchange looks.

"Yeah, amazing." Harry says sarcastically, though both he and Hermione bet that Colin didn't detect that.

"What do they want photos for, Colin?" Hermione asks curious.

"The Daily Prophet, I think."

"Great." Harry and Hermione say sarcastically.

"Just what we need, more publicity." Harry mutters and the three of them continue to walk in silence.

"Good luck!" Colin says as they reach the right room.

"Ready?" Harry asks Hermione.

"We don't have a choice." Hermione says as Harry knocks on the door and the two of them enter.

Walking into the room they find that it is a fairly small classroom; most of the have been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a small space in the middle; three of them, however, have been placed end to end in front of the backboard and are covered in a long length of velvet. Six chairs are also sitting behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman is sitting in on of them, talking to a witch that Harry and Hermione realises is the same person who tried to talk to Hermione and Sirius when they went to Diagon Alley.

Looking around Harry and Hermione see that Krum is standing moodily in a corner, not talking to anyone while Cedric and Fleur seem to be deep in conversation with each other; Fleur looking happier than either Harry or Hermione have ever seen. There is also a paunchy man, holding a large black camera that is smoking slightly, who is watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly spotting Harry and Hermione, Bagman quickly gets up and hurries forward.

"Ah, here they are! Champions number four! In you come, Harry, Hermione, in you come, noting to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

"Wand weighing?" Harry asks, sounding worried, as he and Hermione exchange looks, neither sure what that means as even though she has been doing research into the tournament Hermione hasn't come across that yet.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead." Bagman says, "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter."

"We've meet." Hermione says.

"She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet….." Bagman says, continuing to speak.

"Maybe not that small, Ludo." Skeeter says, her eyes on Harry and Hermione, "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry and Hermione before we start?" She says to Bagman, but her eyes are still on Harry and Hermione, "The youngest champions, you know, to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" Bagman cries, "That's if it Harry and Hermione have no objection?"

"I don't think my fathers will like it." Hermione comments.

"Oh, they'll be fine with it." Skeeter tells Harry and Hermione, "It will just be a quick word."

"Er….." Harry says as he and Hermione exchange looks, neither looking very interested in that.

"Lovely." Skeeter says and she grabs both Harry and Hermione with each of her hands and starts to drag them towards another door but as she does the door that Harry and Hermione came from opens and Sirius and Remus come in.

"Dad! Papa!" Hermione says, sounding relived.

"Harry, Hermione, are you both okay?" Remus asks concerned.

"They're fine, the three of us are just going to have a little talk." Skeeter reveals.

"Is that something you two want?" Sirius asks his daughter and godson.

"No!" Harry and Hermione say together.

"Then I think you should let go of Harry and Hermione, Ms Skeeter, now." Remus says, his voice sounding forceful.

"Well, I would like to talk to all four of you, get your opinions on how you both feel about the events." Skeeter says as she lets go of Harry and Hermione.

"No." Sirius says, and Harry and Hermione walks over to Sirius and Remus, causing Skeeter to look very disappointed.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Not a problem." Sirius says as he and Remus put protective hands on Harry and Hermione.

For the next few minutes everyone in the room stands in silence until the door opens and Albus, Karkaroff, Maxime, and Mr Crouch walk in with a man that Harry and Hermione recognize to be Ollivander.

"Take a seat everyone." Albus says and while Remus and Sirius stand by the door the champions sit on the chairs and the judges are now sitting up at the velvet covered table.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Albus asks as he takes his place at the judges table, "We will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." He explains.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Ollivander asks, stepping out into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Without a word Fleur sweeps over to Mr Ollivander and hands him her wand

"Hmmm." Ollivander says as he twirls the wand between his long fingers like a baton, causing it to emit a number of pink and gold sparks, once it does Olivander holds it close to his eyes and examines it carefully.

"Yes." He says quietly, "Nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood, and containing, dear me…."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela." Fleur says, "One of my grandmuzzer's." Ollivanders says and as he does Harry and Hermione exchange looks, both thinking the same thing, that Ron would like to hear that, if he was talking to them that is.

"Yes." Ollivander says, "Yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands, however, to each his own if this suits you." Ollivander says as he runs his finger along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he mutters, "Orchideous!" causing flowers to burst form the wand.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." Ollivanders says, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand, "Mr Diggory, you next." Ollivander says and as Fleur glides back to her seat Cedric walks up.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Ollivander asks, looking much more enthusiastic, "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn, must have bene seventeen hands; nearly gored me with hi horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches, ash, pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition, you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night." Cedric says with a grin.

Looking down at his own wand Harry sees finger marks all off and so he grabs a fistful of robes and tries to rub it clean, causing several gold sparks to shoot out of the end.

"Just leave it. It's fine." Hermione whispers to Harry as Ollivander sends a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, and looking quite satisfied he says, "Mr. Krum if you please."

Walking up to Ollivander, with a scow, Krum hands his wand over with a thrust and stands with his hands in his pocket.

"Hmmm." Olivander says, "This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand maker, though the styling is never quiet what I…. however…" Ollivander says, examining it, turning it over and over before his eyes, "Yes, hornbeam and dragon heartstring." He asks Krum who nods, "Rather thicker than on usually sees, quite rigid, ten and a quarter inches, Avis!" he says and the hornbeam wand lets off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds fly out of the end and out of the empty window.

"Next, Miss Lupin-Black." Ollivander says as Hermione gets up walks over to Ollivander,

"Yes, another one of mine, I remember." Ollivander comments, "Ten and three quarters inches, Dragon heart string, vine wood, a very unique and special combination, I haven't ever made another wand like it." Olivender comments, "I trust it works well for you?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione answers and Ollivander continue to examine it, taking longer than he did the others before causing a fountain of wine to shoot out of it, "Perfect condition." He says as he hands the wand back and Hermione heads back over to her seat,

"Which leaves, Mr Potter." Ollivander says and Harry walks up.

"Aaah, yes." Oliverander says, his pale eyes gleaming as he examines it, "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." He says and honestly Harry does too. After spending even longer than he did with Hermione's wand Ollivander causes wine to shoot out of Harry's wand too and hands It back, once more saying that it is in perfect condition.

"Thank you all." Albus says, standing at the judges table, "You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it will be quicker to down to dinner as they are about to end." Albus comments, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange grateful looks, but before they can leave the man with the black camera jumps up and clears his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos." Bagman cries excitedly, "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er, yes, let's do those first." Skeeter who's eyes are once more on Harry and Hermione say, "And then perhaps some individual shots."

A while after, longer than Harry and Hermione were expecting, the photoshoot where Madame maaxine kept casting a shadow on everyone and Skeeter keep trying to get Harry and Hermione to be the focus, is finally over and everyone is annoyed to go.

"Can we do dinner in your quarters?" Hermione asks her parents.

"Please." Harry adds.

"Sure." Sirius and Remus answer and instead of going to the Great hall the Lupin-Black/Potter family head to Sirius and Remus's quarters, to have dinner together and as neither Harry or Hermione feel like going back to the Tower they end up sleeping in their room in Remus and Sirius's quarters.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1 IMPORTANT:** For the next few days to a week I'm going to update every second day then go back to daily updates.

**Thank you for the support, please REVIEW.**

* * *

**November 17** **th** **1994**

It has been twelve days since the weighing of the wands and it turns out that Skeeter didn't let the fact that Harry and Hermione didn't talk to her stop her from writing a very long article about them, where she didn't mention Cedric at all and miss-spelled both Krum and Fleur's names. This fact has caused Hermione and Harry to spend even more time than usual, usually with Neville, in Sirius and Remus's quarters as it is the one place where they can get away from everyone.

Having gotten up early because it was a full moon Hermione is surprised when she walks into the common room and finds Harry and Neville waiting.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asks, seeing them.

"We thought we would come with you to check on Remus." Neville explains.

"Thanks." Hermione says, smiling at her two closest friends and the three of them head across the common room and through the portrait hole.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione walk into Sirius and Remus's quarters where they find all the furniture overturned and broken,

"What happened?" Neville asks, confused as he thought the Wolfsbane was mean to stop things like that from happening, and Harry just shrugs.

"DAD, PAPA." Hermione yells as she hurries to her parents' bedroom and finds it just as dishevelled as the living room, "They're not here." Hermione says worried as she walks back to where Neville and Harry are.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Harry asks worried.

"I think so." Hermione says, panic rising, "Hospital wing." She says before she runs across the room and out of her parents' quarters Harry and Neville right behind her.

* * *

As they ran the entire way it only takes Hermione, Neville and Harry a few minutes to get to the hospital wing, and as they run Hermione sees her Dad standing at the end bed, which there are curtains around, a look of horror on his face.

"Dad." Hermione says worried, hurried over to him.

"Mione." Sirius says, pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Hermione asks worried.

"Moony was fighting against the potion, fighting for control, and it was like he was internally tearing Rem apart, but because of the potion the wolf couldn't get control, he just kept fighting." Sirius says, tears of horror coming to his eyes, "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't, Rem just kept getting more and more hurt." Sirius says, honestly he has never seen Moony like how he was as even though he has hurt Remus before he was always able to stop once he got control, this time he couldn't get control and so he just kept hurting Remus.

"Oh god." Hermione say horrified, as Neville and Harry exchange worried looks, "Is he…..?" she starts to ask but then trails off as she finds herself being unable to actually ask that.

"Poppy, Minerva, Albus and Snape are working on him." Sirius reveals, it being a testament to how worried he is that there isn't the usual venom in his voice when he says Snape's name, and the group drift into silence, Sirius not removing his arms from around his daughter.

For over half an hour Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Neville stand together until the curtain is finally removed and Albus, Minerva, Poppy and Snape walk out. Snape walks away without saying anything but Albus, Minerva and Poppy walk over to Sirius, Hermione, Harry and Neville.

"How is he?" Sirius asks worried.

"In bad shape." Poppy answers, "We've heled his injuries as much as we can, but it's bad, I would also like to reach out to a werewolf specialist from Saint Mungo's, if that's okay with you." She says, looking at Sirius as with Remus being in the state he is in it is up to Sirius to make all his medical decisions.

"It's fine, do whatever you need to do to make him okay." Sirius requests.

"I'll go make the call." Poppy says, walking towards her office.

"How'd this happen? The potion is mean to stop things like this." Sirius says, his voice breaking, as he looks at Albus.

"I believe that wolf part of Remus wanted control, that it senses that people in his pack are in danger, and fought for dominance because of that." Albus says, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange horrified looks because they know it's their fault, "But because of the potion the wolf couldn't take over and kept hurting Remus because of that."

"I need to see him." Sirius says, pushing past Albus and Minerva so he can get to Remus's bed where he finds his mate lying, looking pale wounds all over him, looking barely alive as his chest slowly rises and falls.

"Oh Papa." Hermione says, her voice breaking as Sirius sits down next to his mate and hesitantly takes his hand.

"It may be best if you three get to class." Minerva says to Harry, Hermione and Neville, "There's nothing you can do right now."

"Minerva's right, Mione." Neville says as he takes his friends hand, "There's nothing we can do right now and you'll drive yourself crazy if we stay here."

"He's right, you will." Harry says, trying to be comforting.

"Okay, but I want to know if anything happens, please." Hermione begs.

"Of course." Albus says and with one last look at her Dad and Papa Hermione heads out of the hospital wing with Harry and Neville on either side of her.

"Sirius you have classes too." Minerva tells her friend, honestly not expecting him to move.

"I don't care, I'm not teaching." Sirius says, not looking away from Remus, "Get Snape to teach or Mad-Eye, I don't really give a crap who, I just know it's not going to be me." Sirius says, not surprising Albus or Minerva as neither were expecting Sirius to leave Remus's side.

* * *

For the rest of the morning Hermione finds it very difficult to concentrate on anything and at lunchtime she goes straight to the hospital wing and skips lunch all together and spends her lunch break sitting beside her Papa's bed.

"He's going to wake up, eventually, right?" Hermione asks her Dad, sounding worried.

"Yes, Poppy and the healer from Saint Mungo's are both sure that he will, but it might take a few days." Sirius reveals.

"I'm sorry, Dad, this is all my fault." Hermione says, pain in his voice.

"What? Why would you say that?" Sirius asks, looking away from his mate to look at their daughter.

"Albus said that Moony sensed that people in his pack are in danger, and that's me, and Harry. This is our fault." Hermione says, looking upset.

"No, Princess, it's not." Sirius assures her, "You didn't cause this, no one did. It's just something that happened." Sirius assures his daughter.

"Okay." Hermione says, though it is clear that she doesn't believe it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione walks up to where the other Gryffindor fourth years are waiting.

"How is he?" Harry asks as she walks up.

"Still unconscious. Dad said that healers are saying that it's going to be a few days before he's awake." Hermione explains.

"That's kind of good news." Neville comments, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah." Hermione comments as the door to the defence class open and the class walk in to find Moody standing at the teachers desk to the confusion of everyone but Hermione, Harry and Neville.

"Where's Sirius and Professor Lupin?" Dean asks.

"Professor Lupin is in the hospital wing and Sirius doesn't want to leave him. Dumbledore asked me to take classes until further noticed." Moody explains and as he does Hermione becomes very well aware that a lot of people around the room are looking at her in concern, "Now after a conversation with Dumbledore I know that Sirius and Remus have been focusing on curses and that Sirius has shown you his memories of the Unforgivable curse, and now I think it's time you experience them." Moody says, causing everyone to tense, "So, I'm going to cast the imperious curse on each of you."

"That's illegal!" Hermione objects.

"You've experienced an unforgivable curse before Miss Lupin-Black, wouldn't you have preferred to have some kind of idea what it would be like before?" He asks and Hermione doesn't answer, "Feel free to leave if you would like." Moody says, but Hermione doesn't get up as she knows Moody is right, "Good, I'll call you up one at a time." He says and he does just that.

For the rest of the class everyone gets to experience what it feels like to have the Imperious curse on them, but the only people who can fight it and after several attempts completely throw it off, are Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Hours later, long after everyone else in the castle are asleep, Sirius is wide awake sitting in the same spot he's been sitting in all morning, right next to Remus.

"I'm right here, Remy. I'm not going to leave, but I need you to wake up." Sirius says, begging being clean in his voice, "Please Remy, just open those beautiful eyes of yours." He asks, but his mates eyes remain closed, "I love you, I love you so much, please come back to me." Sirius says, tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

**November 19** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since the Full Moon and Remus is still unconscious in the Hospital Wing and the only times Sirius has left him, for very short amounts of time, is when he was forced to, either by Albus, Minerva, or Poppy.

It is a Saturday and the first Hogsmeade weekend and after being convinced by Sirius Harry and Hermione ended up going with Neville, and even though they didn't stay long it turns out to be a good decision as they ran into Hagrid who asked Harry and Hermione to come down to his hut at midnight.

So, at half past eleven Harry and Hermione, both of whom had pretended to get up early pull the invisibility Cloak over themselves and start to creep back downstairs through the common room. As they walk they notice that there are quite a few people still there. Walking past them Harry and Hermione notice that the Creevy brothers have somehow managed to get a stack of a Support Cedric Diggory badges and by looks of things are attempting to get them to say support Harry Potter and Hermione Lupin-Black instead, but so far all they have managed to do is get them stuck on LUPIN-BLACK AND POTTER STINK.

Exchanging looks Harry and Hermione make their way over to the portrait hole and wait, for about a minute or so, and then the portrait hole opens thanks to Neville, just as they arranged.

"Thanks." Harry and Hermione whisper to their friend before they start to make their way through the castle.

After a few minutes Harry and Hermione walk onto the very dark grounds and as they walk towards the lights on in Hagrid's hut they see that the enormous Beauxbatons carriage is also lit up and the two of them hear Madame Maxime talking as Harry reaches out and knocks on Hagrid's door.

"You there, Harry, Hermione?" Hagrid whispers as he opens the door and looks around.

"Yeah." Harry and Hermione both say and the top of them slip inside the cabin and they pull down the cloak just enough that their heads are free, "What's up?" Harry asks curious.

"Got summat ter show you." Hagrid explains, seemingly very excited about something, as he is wearing a flower that resembles an overside artichoke in his buttonhole, and has also attempted to comb his hair as Harry and Hermione can see broken comb teeth tangled in it.

"What are you showing us?" Harry asks, sounding worried.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerselves covered with the cloak." Hagrid explains to Harry and Hermione, "We won' take Fang, he won' like it."

"Why not?" Hermione asks, sounding just as worried as Harry.

"You'll see." Hagrid says and he head out of the hut, both confused Harry and Hermione put the cloak back over themselves and follow Hagrid out of the hut, and to their surprise Hagrid leads them to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hagrid, what?" Harry asks confused.

"Shhh!" Hagrid says as he knocks three times on the door. Seconds later Madame Maxime opens the door wearing a silk shawl that is wrapped around her massive shoulders.

"Ah, 'Agrid, is it time?" Madame Maxime asks with a smile.  
"Bong-sewer." Hagrid says, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps.

"Any idea what's going on?" Harry whispers, directly into Hermione's ear,

"None." Hermione hisses back as Hagrid and Madame Maxime, arm in arm starts to walk and guessing that they should follow Harry and Hermione have to practically run to keep up with them, something which isn't very easy to do while under the cloak.

"Wair is it yu are taking me, 'Agrid?" Madam Maxime asks curious.

"Yeh'll enjoy this." Hagrid says gruffly, "Worth seein', trust me. On'y don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'pose ter know."

"Of course not." Madam Maxime says.

As Harry and Hermione jog along behind Hagrid they both can feel themselves becoming annoyed as they wonder what the hell Hagrid is doing. But then, once they have walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake are now both out of sight Harry and Hermione hear something that causes them to exchange looks, as they hear men shouting and a deafening, ear-splitting roar.

As Hagrid leads Madame Maxime around a clump of trees Harry and Hermione hurry alongside them and as soon as they see what Hagrid is looking at they both become shocked as there are Dragons, four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons that are rearing onto their hind legs, all four of them inside enclosure fences.

As each of the dragon's roar and snort torrents of fire shoot into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. Each of the dragons are different there is a silvery-blue one with a long, pointed horns, that are snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one that is withering and stamping with all it's might; a read one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around it's face, which is shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which is nearest to them.

"Oh god." Hermione mutters, as she and Harry exchange terrified looks.

Around all the dragons there are about thirty wizards, seven or eighth to each dragon, that are all attempting to control them, pulling on chains that are connected to heavy leather straps that are around the dragons' necks and legs. Completely mesmerized, Harry and Hermione look up, high above them, and see the eyes of the black dragon are bludging, either with fear or rage it being impossible for harry and Hermione to tell which as it is making a horrible noise, a yowling screeching scream.

"Keep back there, Hagrid." A wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he is holding, "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" Hagrid asks, softly.

"Iit's no good." Another wizard yells, "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!" he yells and Harry and Hermione see each of the dragon keepers pull out their wands.

"Stupefy!" they all shout in unison and Stunning Spells shoot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides, Harry and Hermione watch as the dragon nearest to them tether dangerously on it's back legs; it's jaws stretching wide in a silent howl; it's nostrils seemingly suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking then, very slowly it falls and several tons of sinewy, scalyblack dragon hits the ground with a thud that both Harry and Hermione are sure make the trees behind them quake.

Lowering their wands the Wizards make their way to their fallen charges, all of which are about the size of small hills. As the dragons are unconscious the handlers hurry forward to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, that they force into the ground using their wands.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asks Madame Maxime excitedly and the pair of them move right up to the fence and having no idea what else to do Harry and Hermione. As they go closer the wizard who warned Hagrid turns and Harry and Hermione realises that it is Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" Charlie pants as he comes over to talk, "They should be okay now, we put them out with a sleeping draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet, but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all."

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" Hagrid asks as he gazes at the closest dragon.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail." Charlie reveals, "There's a Common Wels Green over there, thhe smaller one, a Swedish short-snout, the blue-grey, and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red one." Charlie says, looking around as Madame Maxime starts to stroll away around the edge of the enclosure.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid." Charlie says, frowning, "The Champions aren't supposed to know what's coming, she's bound to to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em." Hagrid says with a shrug.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid." Charlie says, shaking his head.

"Four." Hagrid says, "So it's one for each of the champions, Harry and Hermione sharing, is it? What've they gotta do, fight em?"

"Just get past them, I think." Charlie answers, "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why, but I'll tell you this, I don't envy the one or ones, who get the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look." Charlie says, pointing to the Horntail's tail where Harry and Hermione see a long, bronze-colored spikes along it every few inches.

At that moment five of Charlie's fellow keepers stagger up to the Horntail carrying a clutch of huge granite-grey eggs between tem in blanket and they place them carefully at the Horntail's side, causing Hagrid to let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid." Charlie says sternly, "How are Harry and Hermione?"

"Fine." Hagrid says, while still gazing at the eggs.

"Just hope they're still fine after they've faced this lot." Charlie says, grimly, as he looks over the dragons' enclosure, "I didn't dare tell Mom what they've got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about them." Charlie says before imitating his mother's anxious voice, "How could they let them enter that tournament, why didn't Remus and Sirius stop him, they should have done more, they're much too young! I thought there was going to be an age limit! She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about them, Harry still cries about his parents! And Hermione has nightmares about Pettigrew and her Dad in Azkaban! Oh bless them, I never knew!"

"Okay, I'm done." Harry whispers to Hermione.

"Me too." Hermione responds and the two of them start to make their way back up to the castle, both of them figuring that Hagrid isn't going to miss them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, having walked into Karkaroff as they left the dragons, Harry and Hermione have arrived back into the empty common room where they throw off the invisibility cloak.

"Dragons." Hermione says, her voice faint, "We've got to get past dragons." She says, having no idea how they are going to do that.

"I know." Harry says, "Want to run?" he asks as that's what he really wants to do.

"We can't, you know that." Hermione says as even though she wants to she knows they can't.

"Then we've got to talk to Sirius and Remus, they're bound to know something, know some way we can try." Harry says then realises something, "We can't ask Remus and Sirius."

"No, we can't." Hermione confirms, "Papa unconscious and the last thing Dad needs right now is to worry about us facing a dragon." She says, as Sirius is barely hanging on as it is, he doesn't need more stress, "We've got to figure this out on our own."

"How?"

"We start with the library, go from there." Hermione says and Harry nods, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**November 21** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since Harry and Hermione found out that they are going to be facing a dragon on Thursday and ever since they have been looking though any book they can think of to try and find something to help, but so far they haven't found anything.

It's early Monday morning and Sirius is asleep in the same place he's been since Thursday, in a chair next to the bed where Remus is unconscious, holding his mate's hand, when someone shakes him awake.

"Rem?" Sirius asks, jumping up and he looks over to the bed and sees that Remus is still unconscious.

"He's still unconscious." Poppy's voice says.

"Has there been any changes?" Sirius asks curious.

"Not yet." Poppy answers, "You should go for a couple of hours, get some proper rest, have a shower and actually eat."

"No, I'm not leaving." Sirius tells her, his voice forceful.

"Sirius, it doesn't look like Remus is going to be up for a while. You need to look after yourself too." Poppy tells Sirius, becoming concerned about her friend.

"I'll look after myself once Rem is awake." Sirius says, "We've been apart too long, I wasn't there for him so many times he needed me, I never leaving him again." Sirius says as he reaches out with the hand that isn't holding Remus's hand and pushes Remus's hair out of his face.

"You know Remus doesn't blame you for that." Poppy comments, "And he would want you to look after yourself." She says, "He wouldn't want you to fall apart because of him."

"I know; I just can't bear to leave him." Sirius says, "I need to be here when he wakes."

"Okay, but I'm going to bring you some food and you're going to eat every bite and tonight you're going to sleep on something other than that chair." Poppy tells her friend.

"I'm not moving away from him." Sirius says and Poppy just nods and walks away, wondering if anyone will be able to get Sirius to leave Remus's side to look after himself.

* * *

A little while after Sirius was woken up Harry and Hermione are getting up after finishing breakfast in the Great Hall as they do Hermione notices Cedric at the Hufflepuff table.

"Harry, Cedric doesn't know." Hermione whispers to Harry and there is no question in his mind what Hermione is talking about.

"We can't let him face that alone." Harry realises.

"No we can't." Hermione confirms.

"I'll tell him, cover for me?" Harry asks.

"Of course. I'll see you in Herbology." Hermione say and the two of them head out of Great Hall as they do Hermione heads outside while Harry heads towards the marble staircase. Just as she gets to the door Hermione turns back around to see Harry destroying Cedric's bag so that he can talk to her.

"Do I want to ask what that is about?" Neville asks Hermione curious.

"By now Fleur and Krum are bound to know what's coming, but Cedric doesn't know, we can't let him face it without knowing; Harry's going to tell him." Hermione explains.

"That's very good of you two." Neville comments, with a smile.

"Yeah." Hermione responds and the two of them continue to walk to Herbology.

* * *

About fifteen minutes late for class Harry slips into class and slips into place between Harry and Hermione.

"Mione, I got it. I know what we have to do." Harry explains in a whisper.

"You do?" Hermione asks and Harry nods.

"We'll talk at lunch." Harry explains and Hermione nods.

* * *

For Hermione and Harry Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures both take longer than they thought possible, and when the lunch bell rings Harry and Hermione, along with Neville, run to Remus and Sirius's quarters, which has been cleaned up, as they know it's the only place where they can have privacy.

"What happened?" Hermione asks, "How did you telling Cedric what happened translate to you knowing what we should do?"

"Moody caught me, and he took me to the temporary office he's using. At first I thought I was done for, but he gave me some advice." Harry explains, "He said that we've got to use our strengths to complement each other, to work together. I said that you're great at spells, but I don't have strengths….. "

"Yes, you do." Hermione and Neville say together.

"That's what Moody said." Harry admits with a smile, "From what we saw it looks like we have to get past a dragon, and I realised my strength, flying."

"But I thought you were only allowed your wands." Neville comments, not seeing how they would get the broom.

"I can summon your firebolt." Hermione realises, not being able to believe how simple it is.

"And I can fly us past the dragon, I figure that as we're one champion we both have to get past it." Harry explains.

"It would make sense." Hermione realises, then frowns, "But Harry, I can't fly, not as well as I would have to, and do you think you'll be able to fly both of us in the way we'll need?" Hermione asks concerned.

"Um, I should be able to, after some practice." Harry comments, looking uncertain.

"How exactly are you going to get some practice? The first task is Thursday afternoon." Neville says, looking worried.

"We'll have to use the map and cloak and sneak down to the Quidditch pitch. It can't be seen from the castle which means we have three nights to practice flying together the way you usually fly." Hermione explains.

"That should be plenty of times." Harry realises, being glad about that.

"I'll do what I can to cover, to help." Neville offers, wanting to do whatever it is he can do to help his friends even though he knows that there isn't much he can do.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione say together and three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later, at about eleven pm Harry and Hermione have made their way through the castle and to the Quidditch pitch.

Once they get to the pitch Harry and Hermione leave the cloak and map in Harry's locker in the changing room before heading out onto the pitch.

"So, you'll control the broom, right?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, but I need to get used to there being two people on the broom, and we have to get into the habit of moving in tandem." Harry explains, "Because even though I'm controlling the broom it won't end well if we move in different directions." Harry explains to Hermione.

"Okay, just tell me what to do." Hermione requests.

"I will." Harry says and the two of them mount the broom, Hermione putting her hands around Harry's waist as they do, "First we'll do a couple of laps and then we'll start to get used to doing the twists and turns and tricks that we're probably going to have to do to get past a dragon." Harry explains, and as he does he notices Hermione shake slightly, "We'll be okay, Mione, I know what I'm doing."

"I know. I trust you Harry, completely." Hermione assures her friend and seconds later Harry kicks off from the ground and starts to fly them around the pitch, Hermione being slightly afraid of the speeds they are going at while Harry is completely comfortable and for the first time in a while he feels like he is back where he belongs.

* * *

Many hours later Harry and Hermione, both feeling cold from the wind back into the changing rooms.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that could have gone better." Hermione comments with a frown, "I'm sorry." She says as she is pretty sure that it was her fault.

"Don't apologise, it's okay." Harry assures her, "We'll figure this out."

"We've only got two more days." Hermione says worried, "What if we don't figure this out?"

"We will." Harry says, placing reassuring hands on Hermione's shoulder, "We always figure these kind of things out Mione, together, and that's what we've doing this time. We're doing it together. If I was doing this alone I would be terrified, but I'm because I'm not alone, we're not alone. It's you, and it's me, together, and we may be facing a dragon, but that doesn't change the fact that we're working together and we'll be okay because when it's you and me I don't think there is anything we can't do." Harry says and Hermione just throws her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly.

"You're incredible, Harry."

"Right back at you." Harry responds and the two of them spend a little while just hugging, "We should get back to the castle."

"Yeah, we should." Hermione says, pulling out her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She says tapping the map, "I'll navigate."

"Sounds good." Harry says and as Hermione picks up the map, Harry covers them while picking up his broom and the two of them head back to the castle, both knowing that they need more practice before Thursday.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So, I've written more today than I have in the last week, so I'm feeling pretty good, but I will continue to only update every second day for a few more days. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**November 23** **rd** **1994**

It is the day before the First Task and Harry and Hermione spent most of the night before out at the Quidditch pitch practicing flying in tandem and even though they are better than they were they plan to sneak out again later to get more practice in.

It's just after dinner and Hermione, Harry and Neville are just arriving in the Hospital Wing to spend some time with Sirius and Remus before going back to the Tower, and then a little later Harry and Hermione will sneak out.

"No change?" Hermione asks as she sits next to her Father.

"No, not yet." Sirius says as Harry and Neville sit down too.

"Shouldn't he have woken up by now?" Hermione asks worried.

"The specialist was back today. He said Rem should be awake at any time." Sirius explains to everyone.

"Good, so he could be awake by the First Task tomorrow?" Neville asks, being pretty sure that that is something that Remus would never forgive himself for missing, even though he can't control it.

"The First Task?" Sirius asks, sounding surprised, "That's tomorrow?" he asks as he's completely lost track of time.

"Yes, after lunch." Harry confirms.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Sirius says, looking between Harry and Hermione, "I should have been helping you."

"It's okay, Dad. We know how worried you've been about Papa." Hermione assures him, "And we've figured it out. We know what we're going to do." Hermione says.

"Good, that's good." Sirius says, feeling incredible guilty that he hasn't been helping Harry and Hermione, "What….." he start to ask, but he is cut off by a moan coming from Remus, "Rem? We're right here, Me, Mione, Harry and Neville, open your eyes for me Baby." Sirius begs and seconds later Remus's eyes flicker open, "Hey." Sirius says, sounding amazed.

"Siri?" Remus asks, confusion and pain in his voice.

"Yeah, Rem, I'm here. You're okay." Sirius says, as Remus tries to push himself up into a sitting position, "No, don't. You're still hurt." Sirius says, stopping Remus from sitting up.

"Mione's gone to get Madam Pompfrey." Harry explains, "I'm really glad you're awake Remus." He says as Sirius sits down on the edge of Remus's bed.

"So am I." Neville adds.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Remus asks, curious, his mind foggy though he can feel the pain he's in.

"Almost a week." Sirius reveals, "It was bad, Moon, really bad." Sirius explains and as he looks at his mate Remus realises just how afraid Sirius is.

"Remus, I'm glad to see that you're awake." Poppy says, walking over.

"So am I." Hermione tells her Papa as she walks over to him, "How are you feeling?'

"Okay." Remus says being pretty sure that he is lying.

"No, you're not." Poppy says, "You may be awake, but you're still going to need a few days to recover." She says, "You're going to have to be careful and take things slow."

"I will." Remus assures him.

"I'll make sure of it." Sirius says, making it clear to Remus that Sirius is going to be in protective mode for a while.

"Good. There are potions that you need to take now that you're awake, I'll go get them." Poppy says before walking back to her office.

"I'm so happy you're awake, Papa." Hermione says, "Can I give you a hug or will it hurt?" she asks worried.

"You hugging me will never hurt." Remus tells his daughter and Hermione walks over and gently hugs her Papa.

"I love you, Papa, so much." Hermione whispers as he hugs her Papa.

"I love you too, Hermione." Remus responds and he and Hermione break apart, "Now, I'm sure that you three have better things to do than sit here."

"We want to be here." Neville comments.

"We do." Harry confirms.

"We really do." Hermione adds.

"I know, and it means a lot, but it's okay if you leave." Remus says and Harry, Hermione and Neville exchange looks.

"Okay, Love you Papa, Dad." Hermione says.

"Night Remus, Sirius." Neville says.

"Love you, Remus, Sirius." Harry says and the three fourth years leave.

Once they leave Remus, slowly, as it's rather difficult, reaches out and uses his hand to wipe tears off Sirius's cheek.

"I'm okay, Siri." Remus assures him.

"You almost weren't, Remy. Albus, Snape, Minerva and Poppy all worked on you and Poppy got a specialist from Saint Mungo's and they were all saying it wasn't good, and I thought it wasn't good, I thought I was going to lose you." Sirius reveals, his voice breaking.

"I'm okay, Siri, you didn't lose me." Remus assures his mate as Poppy walks back over.

"Drink these." Poppy says, handing Remus potions and he just take them and drinks them, "Good, you may have just woken up but you still need rest, you both do." Poppy says, "I'll be in my office if you need anything." She says as she takes the empty potion bottles form Remus and heads back to her office.

"You haven't left, have you?" Remus asks Sirius.

"Of course not, I needed to be here." Sirius explains, "I needed to be here with you."

"Lay down, Siri." Remus says, actually noticing how exhausted Sirius is.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sirius says.

"You won't."' Remus says as he, with a lot of difficulty, pulls Sirius down next to him, "I love you, Siri."

"I love you too, so much." Sirius says as he gently places a kiss on Remus's lips before lying himself down right next to Remus, making sure that he is in a position that won't hurt his mate and before long they are both asleep.

* * *

**November 24** **th** **1994**

It has been more than a few hours since Harry, Hermione and Neville left the hospital wing after Remus woke up and Harry and for the last couple of hours Harry and Hermione have been out on the Quiddtich pitch.

"I think we're a good as we're going to get." Harry comments as he and Hermione land on the ground.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione says, "I think we should just head back up and gets some sleep."

"Yeah, sounds good." Harry responds and the two of them collect all their stuff before heading back to the castle.

* * *

"Rem, no, you need to rest." Sirius tells his mate as it's just before lunch and Remus has just informed him that he's going to watch the first task.

"I need to be there supporting them." Remus tells Sirius, "I can't not be there."

"You need to rest to! You're still hurt!" Sirius says worried.

"I know that." Remus says, forcing himself to stand up, "But I need to be there for them. I promise I will rest after the task is over." He says, taking a step but he almost falls over, in fact if it wasn't for Sirius hurrying over and catching him he would have fallen.

"You can't walk." Sirius points out.

"I can if you help me." Remus says, "Please, Siri. I need to be there for Hermione, and Harry, I need to." He says, desperation in his voice.

"Okay." Sirius says, being pretty sure that he is going to regret this, "But you're coming straight back here, or to our quarters, after the task is over and you're going to rest."

"I can agree to that." Remus says and with a nod he and Sirius start to make their way downstairs, going very slowly as Remus leans on Sirius as otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk.

(line break)

Down in the Great Hall Harry and Hermione are sitting with Neville eating their lunch, when they notice Minerva hurrying towards them as a lot of people watch.

"Harry, Hermione, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now. The two of you have to get ready for your first task." Minerva explains.

"Okay." Harry says as he and Hermione stand, causing their forks to fall to their plates.

"Good luck, Mione, Harry." Neville whispers to them, "You'll be fine!"

"Thanks Nev." Hermione says, her voice shaking and the two of them follow Minerva out of the hall. As they walk Hermione and Harry both realise that Minerva is clearly nervous.

"Now, I don't want either of you to panic." Minerva says putting a hand on each of their shoulders as they walk out onto the grounds, "Just keep your heads cool. We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand. The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any worse of either of you, are you both all right?" she asks.

"Yes." Hermione confirms.

"Yes, we're fine." Harry adds.

Walking in silence Minerva leads Harry and Hermione to the place where the dragons are, around the edge of the forest, but as they approach the clump of trees behind which they know the enclosure is clearly visible Harry and Hermione see that a tent has been erected.

"You're both to go in here with the other champions." Minerva says with a rather shaky sort of voice, "And wait for your turn. Mr Bagman is in their he'll tell you both the procedure. Good Luck."

"Thanks Minerva." Harry and Hermione both say as they walk inside the entrance of the tent.

When they walk in Harry and Hermione find Fleur sitting on a stool in a corner, Cedric is pacing up and down and Krum is standing all them of them looking just as worried and afraid as Harry and Hermione feel.

"Harry! Hermione! Good-o!" Bagman says happily, looking around at them, "Come in, come in, make yourselves at home!" looking a lot like a cartoon figure as he wears his Wasp robes again, just like he was at the cup, "Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" Bagman says, brightly, "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to offer you each this bag, Harry, Hermione you'll have to decided amongst yourself which of you will draw." Bagman says holding up a small sack of purple silk, "And you will each selected a small model of the thing you're about to face. There are different, er, varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too, ah, ye, your task is to collect the golden egg!" Bagman says and looking around Harry and Hermione see Cedric nod and while the others continue to pace, as they see how worried they look Harry and Hermione both can't help but think that at least they volunteered for this, "Harry, Hermione, you have to work together to collect it." He explains.

"Do you want to draw or me?" Harry ask in a whisper.

"You." Hermione answers and Harry nods, and in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet can be heard passing the tent, their owners talking and laughing, joking. As they hear that Hermione reaches out an takes Harry's hand it being clear that both of them feel completely separate from the crowd that is assembling above.

Seconds later, or at least that's what it feels like to Harry and Hermione, Bagman opens the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," He says, offering it to Fleur who puts a shaking hand inside the bag and draws out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon, a Welsh Green that has a number two around its neck, showing no surprise at all, and like Fleur Krum doesn't show any surprise when, seconds later, he pulls out a Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck. After Krum Cedric puts his hand into the bag and pulls out the Swedish Short-Snout that has the number one around its neck.

Exchanging looks as they know what is left Harry reaches his hand into the bag and pulls out the Hungarian Horntail, that has a number four around its neck.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman says, "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now, Harry, Hermione, could I have a quick word? Outside?" he asks, causing them to exchange looks.

"Um, sure." Harry says and he and Hermione get up and head out of the tent with Bagman, who walks them a short distance away, into the trees, and then he turns to them with a fatherly expression on his face.

"Are you both feeling alright? Is there anything I can get either of you?" Bagman asks curious.

"No." Hermione answers.

"Have you got a plan? Bagman asks, lowering his voice, "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know, I mean you two are the underdogs here, anything I can do to help."

"No." Hermione quickly says, not caring that it sounds rude as it's that definitely would be cheating.

"What Hermione means is that we know what we're going to do, but thanks." Harry explains, wanting to make Hermione's quick refusal sound less rude.

"Nobody would know." Bagman says, winking at them.

"No, we're fine." Hermione says.

"We've got a plan worked out, we…." Harry starts to say but a whistle suddenly starts to blow from somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" Bagman says in alarm before he hurries off.

As Bagman runs off Harry and Hermione head back to the tent just as Cedric walks out, greener than ever, trying to be polite Harry and Hermione try to wish him good luck but neither manage much more than a grunt.

Once they walk back into the tent Harry and Hermione sit back down away from Fleur and Krum, and once they are sitting around they once more take each other's hands, both trying, though not really succeeding in giving each other comfort, as they listen to Bagman's commentary and the crowd's reaction to what is going on.

A while after they returned to the tent, each minute feeling like it last longer than the last, Hermione and Harry are finally the only ones left in the tent as they listen to Bagman and the crowed reaction to what Krum is doing.

Suddenly applause shatters the wintery air, breaking like glass making Harry and Hermione realise that Krum is finished and that it would be their shot any moment.

"It's time." Hermione says and she and Harry stand up, both of them feeling like their legs are made of marshmallows. After a little bit of waiting, each second feeling like it lasts a lifetime, they hear the whistle blow and they walk out through the entrance of the tent, panic rising, as they walk past trees and through a gap in the enclosure fence.

Looking around at the crowd Harry and Hermione sees hundreds of hundreds looking down at them from stands and even though they are clearly yelling Harry and Hermione have no idea whether idea it is friendly or not.

Exchanging looks Harry and Hermione look at each other and Harry nods at Hermione, who focuses on nothing other than what she has to do, raises her wand and yells,

"ACCIO HARRY'S FIREBOLT!"

Once she does Harry and Hermione just wait, hoping and praying that it has worked, Hermione feeling pretty confident that it did, and then seconds later the two of them hear it, speeding towards them and they turn to see Harry's firebolt hurtling towards them through the woods, soaring into the enclosure and it stops dead in mid-air beside them.

As it stops the crowd start to go crazy but Harry and Hermione don't hear. Harry swings his leg over the broom and then pulls Hermione on behind him. Once the two of them are on the broom, Hermione having her arms wrapped around Harry's waist Harry kicks off the ground.

"You've got this." Hermione tells Harry.

"Once I get us in position, you grab the egg." Harry tells Hermione.

"Will do." Hermione responds as they soar upwards into the air.

As they fly upwards, causing the crowd's faces to become mere flesh-coloured pinpricks below and the Horntail shrinks to the size of a dog Harry feels like he is finally back where he belongs and he feels his fear disappear and even though she really doesn't like flying Hermione feels completely safe as she is with Harry.

Looking down at the clutch Harry notices the gold one, gleaming against its cement colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs.

"Okay, hold on." Harry tells Hermione, "We've got to do diversionary tactics, move when I do."

"Will do, let's go." Hermione responds pushing aside her fear to focus on what they have to do.

Hearing that Hermione is ready Harry drives, feeling Hermione tighten her hold as the Horntail's head follows them; knowing what it is going to do Harry pulls out of the dive just in time, dodging a jet of fire that would have hit them if they had not swerved away.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman yells, as the crowed shrieks and gasps, "Are you watching this, Mr Krum?"

Soaring higher in the air Harry starts to circle,

"You know what you're going to do, right?" Hermione says, directly into Harry's ear.

"Course." Harry responds as the Horntail continues to follow their progress, revolving on it's long neck, Harry and Hermione both hoping that it will become dizzy soon.

Just as the Horntail opens its mouth again Harry drives again, but this time they are less lucky as even though they don't get hit by the flames the Horntail's tail comes whipping up and as Harry swerves them to the left, Hermione moving in perfect unison with him, one of the long spikes grazes both their shoulders, ripping their robes.

Feeling the stinging Hermione looks at her shoulder and then Harry's and sees that neither of the cuts seem too deep, which is good, and while Hermione is doing that Harry zooms around the back of the Horntail.

"Mione, I don't think it wants to take off." Harry realise.

"We'll we're going to have to give it a reason too." Hermione says back, knowing it is their only chance.

"Okay, think, gradually, that's the key. We'll just do it gradually." Harry realises.

"Sounds good." Hermione responds.

"Gradually it is." Harry says and he begins to fly, first one way, then the other, Hermione moving perfectly with him as Harry makes sure that he doesn't fly them close enough for the horntail to use fire to stave them off, but still posing enough of a threat to ensure that she keeps eyes on them as its head sways one way and then another.

As they fly higher the Horntail head rises with them and her neck stretches to its fullest extent, still swaying. Flying even higher the Horntail lets out a roar of annoyance as her tail thrashes again and she once more sets fire into the air that Harry dodges as her jaws open wide.

"Come on." Harry says, "Come on, come and get us, up you get now."

"We may need a plan B soon." Hermione comments but as she does the dragon rears, spreading her great, black leather wings at last, "Okay I take that back." Hermione tells him.

"Hold on and get ready to grab the egg." Harry tells Hermione as he dives before the dragon knows what they have done or where they have disappeared to. Speeding to the ground as fast as Harry can go they head towards the egg and once they are close enough Hermione removes her arms from around Harry's waist and grabs the golden egg.

"Go, go, go." Hermione says once she has the egg, and Harry speeds off, faster than before, over the stands, and while Harry flies Hermione tucks the egg under her uninjured arms as she holds onto Harry's waist, both of them being able to hear the deafening yell from the crowed.

As Harry flies closer to the stands they see Remus, Sirius, both of whom are looking terrified, but proud, Minerva, Moody and Hagrid waiting, Remus looking like he wouldn't be standing if it wasn't for Sirius.

Landing right in front of their support group Harry and Hermione jump of the broom and hurry over to Sirius and Remus, who pulls them both into a tight hugs.

"That was incredible." Sirius says.

"You were both amazing." Remus says as he places a kiss on his daughter's head.

"You also scared the crap out of us." Sirius reveals.

"We didn't know what else to do." Harry explains.

"Well you were excellent." Minerva tells them as Remus and Sirius reluctantly let go of Harry and Hermione, "You'll both need Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score. Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already."

"We'll take them." Sirius comments, neither he nor Remus planning on leaving them any time soon.

"Good idea." Minerva says and the four of them head over to the medical tent, Remus looking like he can only walk because he is leaning on Sirius.

Walking out of the enclosure Harry and Hermine see Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons." She says in a disgusted voice as she pulls Harry and Hermione inside, even though the tent is divided into cubicles she leaves Harry and Hermione into the same cubical, "I will be dealing with you in a minute Remus Lupin." Poppy says as she starts to examine Harry and Hermione's shoulders, one after the other, "You're both luck, these are quiet shallow."

"Good." Sirius and Remus say together.

"I'll need to clean out both the wounds before I heal you both, though." Poppy comments as she cleans Harry's cut, and then Hermione's with purple liquid that smokes and stings. Once she does that Poppy pokes Harry's shoulder, then Hermione's, both of them feeling their wounds heal instantly once she does, "Now, I want both of you to sit quietly for a minute, and then you can get your score."

"How are you feeling?" Remus asks the two as Poppy leaves.

"Better than I was a few hours ago." Hermione answers.

"Same."

"Well, even though you terrified us you also made us very proud." Sirius tells Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks Sirius."

"Thanks Dad."

"You two deserved it. You did very well and you got the egg quicker than anyone." Remus, who is swaying slightly on the spot, says, as Harry and Hermione both stand up, both feeling too much adrenaline to sit, "You two should rest."

"So should you." Hermione comments as two people come darting into the tent Neville, followed closely by Ron.

"You two were brilliant." Neville says, his voice squeaking, "You both were amazing! You really were."

"Thanks Nev." Hermione says as Harry looks at Ron who is staring at Harry and Hermione as though they are ghosts.

"Harry, Hermione." Ron says, very seriously, "Whoever put your names in the goblet, I reckon they're trying to do the two of you in." he says.

"It's about time." Sirius says bitterly, as he's watched how much Ron's treatment has hurt Harry and Hermione over the last few weeks.

"I know, I'm really, really sorry." Ron says, looking between Harry and Hermione, "You both deserved better."

"Yes, they did." Neville comments.

"Forget it." Harry comments.

"So…?" Ron asks nervously.

"We're okay." Hermione says, though honestly she isn't sure how much more patience she has for Ron's behaviour, she isn't she could forgive him if he acts like how he's been acting again, and judging by the hesitation in Harry's eyes he is thinking the same thing.

"Harry, Mione, come on they'll be putting up your scores soon." Neville says, breaking the awkward tension that is still in the room.

Exchanging looks Harry picks up the egg while Hermione picks up Harry's firebolt the two of them ad out, with Neville, Ron, Sirius and Remus.

"You were the bet, you know, no competition." Ron says.

"Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground, and turned it into a dog, he tried to get the dragon to go for it instead of him." Neville explains.

"That sounds interesting." Hermione comments.

"It was a cook piece of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well." Ron explains.

"Fleur did a sort of charm, it looked like she was trying to put the Dragon into a trance and that sort of worked too it went sleepy but as it snored it sent a jet of fire at her and caused her skirt to catch fire." Remus explains.

"Krum went for the dragon's week spot, it's eyes, hit it with a spell, it was good but it caused the dragon to go trampling around in agony and squashed half the eggs, which lost him marks as he wasn't supposed to cause any damage to the real ones." Sirius explains.

Once Sirius finishes explaining the group reaches the edge of the enclosure, and now that the Horntail has been taken away Harry and Hermione can see where the five judges are sitting.

"It's marks out of ten from each judge." Neville explains, and as he does Harry and Hermione squint across the field, while taking each other's hands in support, and sees the first judge, Madame Maxime, raise her wand into the air and as she does what looks like a long silver ribbon shoots out of it, and twists itself into a large figure eight.

"Nice." Sirius says with a proud grin.

"That is a pretty good mark." Remus says, also smiling proudly.

"She probably took marks off for your shoulders." Ron guesses.

"Probably." Neville confirms.

Next Crouch raises his wand and he shoots a number nine into the air.

"Well done." Sirius and Remus, both sounding proud as Ron thumps Harry on the back and Neville smiles at Hermione.

After Crouch Albus puts up his wand, also giving them a nine, causing the crowd to cheer harder than ever. Second to last is Bagman, who puts up a ten.

"Ten?" Harry and Hermione ask together, both sounding disbelieving,

"But, we got hurt." Harry says sounding shocked.

"I know, what's he playing at?" Hermione asks, finding something odd about Bagman's behaviour.

"Who knows." Harry says as he and Hermione exchange looks.

"Don't complain, Princess, Pup, it's a good score." Sirius tells them and as they do Harry and Hermione both decide, without words, that they will tell Sirius and Remus about all the help Bagman has been offering.

Finally, the last judge, Karkaroff, raises his wand, and after pausing for a moment he shoots the number four out of his wand.

"Of course." Sirius mutters, bitterly not even surprised by the low mark.

"What?" Ron yells, sounding furious, "Four? You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!" he yells, but Harry and Hermione don't care they just hug both being amazed that they managed to get through the First Task.

As they break apart Harry and Hermione look up at the stands and see that not only are Gryffindors cheering but most of the school are as much on their side as Cedric's.

"You're tied in first place, Harry, Hermione! The two of you and Krum." Charlie says as he hurries over to meet them as they turn to head back to the school, "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum and owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened, but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah, and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for minutes, Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

"Don't worry, we'll wait." Remus says, and the others nod in agreement.

"That's if Poppy doesn't hunt you down." Sirius tells his mate, "But baring that we'll be right here, waiting." Sirius explains and the others nod in agreement.

"Okay, we'll be back as soon as we can." Hermione says and she and Harry head back to the champions tent that is now looking much more welcoming than it did.

Hermione and Harry have only just walked into the tent when Fleur, Cedric and Krum all walk in together. One side of Cedric's face is covered in an orange past, but despite that he grins at Harry and Hermione,

"Good one, Harry, Hermione." Cedric says to them.

"And you." Harry and Hermione say together, both returning Cedric's smile.

"Well done, all of you!" Bagman says as he bounces back into the tent, looking pleased, almost like he personally got past a dragon.

"Now, just a few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty fourth." Bagman says, causing Hermione and Hermione to exchange glad looks, both being glad about that fact, "But, we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding you will see that they open, see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Hearing that Harry and Hermione head out of the tent and meet up with Remus, Sirius, Neville and Ron and they start to walk slowly back to the castle, because of how much Remus is struggling they walk slowly so that they can walk in a group.

Just as the group rounds a clump of trees Rita Skeeter leaps out from behind them,

"Congratulations Harry, Hermione!" she says, beaming at them, "I wonder if you two could give me a quick word? How did you feel facing the dragon? How do you two feel now, about the fairness of the scoring? And Remus, what's wrong with you? Why have you been in the hospital wing for a week?"

"Yeah, you can have a word." Hermione says, angrily.

"Good-bye." Harry adds and the two of them set off with their family towards the castle, Harry and Hermione feeling much better than they have in weeks now that the First Task is over.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

**November 24** **th** **1994**

As they had to walk slow because of Remus it is about fifteen minutes before Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Remus and Sirius arrive back in Remus and Sirius's quarters. As they walk in Sirius helps Remus straight over to the couch.

"Everyone want butterbeer?" Sirius asks as Remus makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yes." The four teenagers and Remus answer and Sirius walks over to the kitchen.

"So, how did you come up with the idea to fly?" Remus asks curious, as Harry and Hermione sit on the floor while Neville and Ron sit on the chairs.

"Well, Saturday we found out that we would have to get passed Dragons, and we had no idea what we were going to do." Harry explains.

"You should have told me; I would come up with some idea." Sirius says as he walks back over with the Butterbeer.

"We didn't want to add to everything you were worrying about." Hermione explains to her Dad.

"Oh." Sirius says, guilt in his voice as he hands out the butterbeers and feeling bad that Harry and Hermione were so worried about him that they didn't go to him when they really needed help.

"But then I was told that using our strengths as a team was the best way to go and that's when we realised." Harry explains, "Mione could already preform the summoning charm perfectly so we just had to practice tandem flying." He explains.

"You did amazingly well." Remus says, smiling proudly at them.

"So, it's that egg that gives you the next clue?" Sirius asks as he sits on the couch next to Remus.

"Yes, think we should open it?" Hermione asks Harry who nods and then he opens the egg and all they hear is ear splitting scream that causes Harry to quickly shut it and Remus to grab his ears in pain.

"Okay, what?" Ron asks shocked, once the egg is closed.

"Guess that's why we've got so much time, to figure it out." Harry says as he and Hermione exchange confused looks, neither having any idea how they are going to figure it out.

"You know it sounds kind of familiar, but I can't figure out why." Sirius says with a frown.

"It sounds like someone being tortured. Maybe you have to fight the Cruciatus curse." Neville suggests.

"There is no way to fight that." Sirius comments.

"They wouldn't use that on champions." Remus assures Harry and Hermione, "You'll figure it out, and we'll help you when you do."

"Thanks Papa."

"Thanks Dad."

"So, when is the surprise party in Gryffindor Tower?" Sirius asks, looking between Neville and Ron.

"An hour." Neville answers.

"How'd you know there would be one?" Ron asks curious.

"Fred and George are obtaining supplies, but they knew that you'd both want to spend time with Sirius and Remus." Neville explains, looking at Harry and Hermione, "So the surprise party will be starting in an hour."

"And you forgot the meaning of surprise?" Hermione asks, and Neville just looks amused.

"So, how'd you know there would be a party?" Ron asks Sirius curious.

"Is a chance for Gryffindor to celebrate, of course there would be a party." Sirius explains with a grin.

"Just maybe go easy on the alcohol this time." Remus suggests, as he is pretty sure he'd be a hypocrite if he told them not to drink, "And remember that you do have classes tomorrow."

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Remus."

The four teenagers say.

"How are you feeling Papa?" Hermione ask concerned.

"I'm okay, Hermione..." Remus says, speaking to his daughter while looking at Sirius, "I'll probably be back teaching classes late next week."

"Not until you're completely okay." Sirius says, as he doesn't want Remus to go back to things too soon.

"Who has been teaching classes while I've been hurt?" Remus asks, as he knows that there would be no way that it would be Sirius.

"Mad-Eye. From what I know he's following the lesson plans we came up with, but adding his own style to them." Sirius explains, Remus nods and the group of six drift into silence.

* * *

After spending an hour with Sirius and Remus Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron walk into Gryffindor Tower where there is a party is just starting and as soon as people see Harry and Hermione everyone breaks out in applause.

"THREE CHEERS FOR HARRY AND HERMIONE." Fred yells.

"HIP HIP." George yells and everyone in the tower yells "Hooray" and even after everything that has happened Harry and Hermione both find themselves smiling.

"Drinks?" Fred asks walking over and offering cups to Harry and Hermione.

"What are they?" Hermione asks curious.

"Firewhiskey for Harry, Chocolate Rum for you." Fred explains.

"Chocolate Rum?" Hermione asks surprised.

"They were selling it in Honeydukes, seemed like the kind of thing you'd love. I've hidden the bottle away from the other drinks so jut you can drink it." Fred informs Hermione.

"Thanks Fred." Hermione says with smile as she and Harry take their cups and George hands cups to Neville and Ron, as they do Dean, Seamus, Lee, Ginny, Katie, Angelia and Alicia walk over.

"A toast." Neville says once they do, "To Hermione and Harry, and their incredible performance in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament." He says, feeling not nervous at all even though a lot of people are looking at him.

"To Hermione and Harry." Everyone repeats, toasting.

As everyone toasts Harry and Hermione exchange looks and drink too, once they each have a drink Harry pulls Hermione in for a hug.

"We did it." Harry whispers to Hermione.

"Yeah, we did." Hermione responds, "Just two more to go." She says and they break apart.

"Now that the guests of honours are here… IT'S TIME TO PARTY." Fred yells, causing laughter to break out throughout the tower.

"Come on, you two deserve some fun." Neville says as he puts an arm around each of his friends.

"That you do." Ron confirms and Harry and Hermione both exchange grins and join in on the celebrations.

* * *

In Remus and Sirius's quarters Remus has moved from the couch and to his and Sirius's bed where he is resting when Sirius walks in and sits down on the edge of the bed, right next to Remus.

"Here, pain reliever, I know you need it." Sirius says, handing Remus a potion.

"I'm okay." Remus says and Sirius just gives him a disbelieving look, so he takes the potion and drinks it, "I'm so sorry that I scared you." He says, handing the empty potion vial back to Sirius.

"No, don't apologise." Sirius begs, "It's not your fault. You didn't know that Moony not being able to take control would hurt you so much." He says.

"I didn't, but I am so sorry that you had to watch." Remus tells Sirius.

"I thought it was going to kill me. I tried so hard, but that there was nothing I could do, you were just getting more and more hurt, and I couldn't stop it, as soon as the moon was gone I hurried you to Poppy and everything's a blur, but I do remember Albus and Minerva having to drag me away so that they could work on you." Sirius says, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm here Siri, I'm healing, I'll be okay." Remus says, forcing down a winch of pain as he reaches out and wipes Sirius's tears away.

"I know, I was just so afraid, I never want to lose you." Sirius tells Remus.

"I never want to lose you either." Remus responds, completely meaning that, "Lie down Siri, you need to rest too. Poppy told me how little sleep you've had in the last week."

"She shouldn't have." Sirius says, not denying it.

"She's worried, and so am I. Lie down Siri, I'm right here, I'm okay, and now you've got start to look after yourself too." Remus says and Sirius moves and lies down next Remus, who moves and lays his head on Sirius's chest, "I love you, Siri."

"Love you too, Rem."

* * *

It has been a while since the Party broke out in Gryffindor Tower and almost everyone who is fourth year or older have had a few alcoholic drinks, no one younger be able to drink the alcohol as seventh years put charms on it, and Hermione is walking over to Neville who is in the middle of what looks to be a very interesting conversation with Katie.

"Hey." Hermione says sitting down.

"Hey, how many drinks you on?" Katie asks curious.

"Just two." Hermione answers, "And I narrowly missed the tray of shots George was bringing around, Alicia and Angelia weren't quiet as lucky."

"I think I better go make sure they're okay." Katie says, "I bring down that book in the morning." She says to Neville.

"Thanks, that would be good." Neville says, sounding gratefully, "I'll bring down the book I was telling you about too."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you both later." Katie says before getting up and walking away, as she does Hermione moves over and sits next to Neville.

"Sorry for interrupting." Hermione says, feeling bad.

"It's okay. We were talking Herbology, Katie has a really interesting book on water plants that she thinks I will like and I'm going to lend her the book you got me for my birthday." Neville explains.

"That's good." Hermione says, being glad about that.

"How are you, Mione?" Neville asks concerned.

"Better than this morning. Waiting in that tent…. Was horrible." Hermione admits and Neville reaches out and squeezes Hermione's knee.

"You did amazingly well, Mione, you and Harry both." Neville says, putting an arm around his friend.

"Thanks Nev." Hermione says and she rests her head on Neville's shoulder as they drift into silence.

For a few minutes Neville and Hermione sit in silence until Harry hurries over holding several shot glasses,

"You guys have to try these." Harry says putting the shots down in front of Hermione and Neville.

"What are they?" Hermione asks curious.

"I'm not exactly sure, Dean, Lee and Seamus created them, and they're really good." Harry reveals, "Trust me, you're going to love them." Harry says as he sits down next to Neville.

"If you're sure." Neville says, picking up one of the shots.

"We're going to regret this in the morning." Hermione says picking up another one of the shots.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Harry says, picking up the last shot, "To amazing friends who never turned their backs." He toasts.

"To friends." Hermione and Neville says and the three of them do the shots.

"Okay, that was good." Hermione admits.

"It was." Neville confirms.

"Told you." Harry says "You know it means a lot that Ron's finally seen sense, but Nev, the fact that you've always been here for us the last few weeks, that you never turned your back, and believed us means even more." Harry says, putting his arm around his friend, "You're an incredible friend."

"He's right, you are." Hermione say, putting her arm around Neville too.

"I was just being a good friend, like the two of you always are to me, you don't have to say thank you." Neville reveals, and the three of them drift into silence.

"Okay, what were in those shots? They tasted really good." Hermione comments, breaking the silence after a minute.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Neville says standing up, "You two coming?" He asks, turning around to face Harry and Hermione sticking out hands for them to grab.

"Sure." Hermione says, standing up.

"Yeah, experiencing potions hung over once wasn't enough." Harry says with a grin and the three of them head over to where Dean, Seamus and Ron are.

"Who knows we might be able to get Dad to make his miracle cure again." Hermione comments.

"Hopefully." Neville and Harry respond and as they walk all three of them become pretty sure that they are going to regret this in the morning.

* * *

**November 25** **th** **1994**

After parting to about two am the Gryffindor's head to bed and when they wake up basically everyone in fourth year and above have a hungover which results in Gryffindor table being quieter than anyone has ever remembered it being during breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone." Sirius says, walking up to the Gryffindor Table in a voice that is way to chipper according to the hungover people.

"Dad, volume." Hermione objects, glaring at her Dad.

"I'm speaking normally, Princess, it just seems louder because of the hangover." Sirius reveals.

"If you're here to bust us please do it quickly and leave us in our misery." Fred, who is sitting across from Hermione, Harry and Neville.

"I'm not here to punish, I'm here to help." Sirius reveals and as he says jugs suddenly appear on the table, "In the jugs are a cure for hangovers that will help, drink it quick and don't ask what's in it." Sirius tells them.

"Thank you, Dad." Hermione says as Harry grabs the nearest jug and start to pour glasses.

"It works really well." Harry tells everyone.

"Thank you Sirius." Everyone at Gryffindor table who are hangover say as they all drink the cure, quickly.

"How's Papa this morning?" Hermione asks worried.

"Okay, I just came to help, and now I'm going back to our rooms." Sirius reveals, as he and Remus got a visit the night before, waking them up, from Minerva who was less happy about the party going on in Gryffindor and wanted ideas form people who once caused most of her headaches on the best way to end the party, "Have a good day, Princess." He says placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Thanks." Hermione responds and Sirius walks away, being able to hear the volume increase from the Gryffindor table as he goes, much to his amusement.

* * *

A few minutes after Sirius leaves his daughter in the Great Hall he walks into his and Remus's quarters where he finds his mate on the ground, seemingly trying to get to the couch.

"Rem." Sirius says terrified, rushing over to his mate.

"I'm okay." Remus assures him.

"You're on the ground." Sirius says worried as he gets Remus to his feet, and he almost falls again, and Sirius quickly catches up.

"I was trying to get to the couch." Remus reveals.

"You should have waited you're still not okay, Remy." Sirius says as he helps Remus over to the couch.

"I know…... I just thought I could." Remus reveals, looking disappointed.

"You're still healing, Moon, you've got to take things slow for now." Sirius says as they get to the couch.

"So, I see." Remus realises, "Are you going back to class?"

"No. Not for a few more days, at least, Mad-Eye can handle things for a little longer." Sirius say, "How's your pain?"

"Manageable." Remus answers, "But I've realised something, I need to do the next full moon without the potion."

"You hate that; you hate not being in control." Sirius say, knowing how big it is for Remus to be the one suggesting going without the potion.

"I do…. But…. I don't think I could survive another night of Moony fighting for control." Remus reveals, and Sirius feels his heart skip a beat at that as he knows how true it is, "Maybe if I let him have control for the night he'll be more doormat the next full moon. I talk to Albus, and use the Shack." Remus reveals it being a testament to how seriously this is that Remus is suggesting going back to a place he completely hates.

"I'll be there too, as Padfoot, do what I can to help." Sirius says.

"You always help." Remus assures him, smiling at his mate, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**December 4** **th** **1994**

It has been ten days since the first task and Harry and Hermione are still feeling pretty good about everything and they haven't started to worry about the second task quiet yet. It is a Sunday night and Remus and Sirius are just returning to their quarters, it being the first time that Remus made the walk down to the Great Hall since he was hurt.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asks worried the second they get into their quarters, "Was the walk too much? Are you oaky?" he asks as they walk towards the couch.

"I'm good, really good." Remus assures Sirius, "I'm so good that I think I'm going to go back to classes tomorrow." He informs Sirius.

"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit too soon? Maybe you should take a few more days' rest. Maybe you should wait until after Christmas to go back. Maybe…." Sirius starts to say but before he can say anymore Remus cuts him off with a kiss, being pretty sure that it is the only way he is going to get Sirius to be quiet.

"I know how hurt I've been over the past few weeks has scared you, but I'm okay now, Siri, I promise." Remus says, kissing his mate once, "Let me show you how okay I am." Remus says, in a husky voice as he opens Sirius's robes.

"Rem….." Sirius starts to say, clearly about to object.

"I'm more than okay enough for this." Remus says as he starts to place kisses along Sirius neck as he leads them to their bedroom.

As Remus continues to kiss Sirius neck Sirius is still not convinced that Remus is ready for such activities, but he can't say no to his mate. Once they enter their bedroom Sirius gently pushes Remus away, being extra careful not to hurt him, so that he can really talk to him without distractions.

"Okay Moon, but we take it slow and if at any time it becomes too much we stop." Sirius says, trying to be stern.

"Okay." Remus says with a nod.

"Good." Sirius says, pulling his wand out of his pocket to create a romantic atmosphere by causing soft music to start to play as well as lights that look like stars that dance around the room.

Once he does that Sirius steps towards Remus and slowly starts to remove each piece of his mates clothing with care as he places gentle kisses on Remus's lips, Remus removing his clothes as he does.

Once they are both naked, standing in the middle of their room, Sirius picks his mate up, bridal style and carries him over to their bed where he places him gently on the bed.

After Remus is on the bed Sirius starts to worship his mates body, placing kisses on each and every one of Remus's scars, hoping to replace all the horrible memories of the last seventeen days with great ones.

"I know they're not pretty, but they'll fade." Remus says, actually feeling self-conscious as this last full moon caused him to gain a lot more scars.

"You're beautiful." Sirius assures him, moving up Remus's body so that they are face to face, "You survived Rem, these scars are proof of that, they're proof of how strong you are, that you're a survivor, and I love you, ever single part of you, including your scars." Sirius says before once more placing a kiss to Remus's lips.

"I love you too." Remus responds, feeling amazed and more loved than he feels he deserves, and once they break apart Sirius once more continues to kiss down Remus's body.

For well over ten minutes Sirius kisses his mate's body, king every single scar, both old and new, at least once, before arriving at his mate's cock. Once he arrives there Sirius, with more caution than either of them are used to, licks it from tip to base, causing Remus to give a moan of,

"Siri."

As he licks Sirius also spends time teasing Remus's balls, causing him to groan in pleasure.

After a few minutes of Sirius teasing him, not being able to take much more, Remus pulls Sirius up for a passionate kiss that causes them both to gasp for breath. Then, in a move too quick for Sirius to realise what happened Remus flips them so that Sirius is on his back looking up at him.

As Sirius looks up at him Remus can see both concern and lust on his mate's face,

"I'm okay." Remus says before starting kiss every inch of Sirius's skin.

After a couple of minutes Remus finally arrives at Sirius's cock where he starts to suck on the head and role Sirius's balls,

"Oh, God Rem. So good, so amazing." Sirius moans as he does, feeling an amazing amount of pleasure.

After he has been sucking on Sirius for several minutes Remus reaches around picks up one of their fallen wands and whispers a lube charm on himself before he starts to prepare himself for Sirius, making sure to keeps Sirius distracted by continuing to suck and fondle Sirius's cock and ball.

Once he is fully prepared Remus releases Sirius with a pop and the second he does Sirius looks down at him in concern.

"Moon, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or cause you pain." Sirius says as he runs his hands through Remus's hair, "I love you Rem, more than anything, and I love making love to you, but I don't want to risk you being hurt." Sirius says with a concerned yet determine voice, hoping that Remus will understand why he is hesitant to carry on.

"I know, Love, but I'm fine, let me show you, I'm not made of glass, I won't break." Remus assures Sirius, "I know the last seventeen days were impossibility hard for you, and I understand why you're hesitant, but I really need to do." Remus says, pleading in his voice.

After about twenty seconds of hesitation Sirius nods and Remus casts the lube charm on Sirius. After spreading the lube over Sirius Remus sinks down onto his mate.

"So tight, so hot, so incredible." Sirius moans and Remus starts to move, at a fast place, "Slower." Sirius says as he puts his hands on Remus's hips and controls their movements so that they are slower, more gentle.

For a while Remus continues to rise and fall on Sirius as he thrusts up, both of them locking eyes for the entire time, because of the slow place it takes a while before they start to reach their climax and as he feels it growing inside of him Sirius reaches out and takes Remus's member and starts to stroke him at the same pace as the thrusts until they both, moan,

"Sirius."

"Remus"

As them come Remus all over Sirius's stomach and Sirius deep inside Remus.

After they both gain back their breaths Sirius slides Remus off him and into his arms, it being clear that he back in concerned mode, before grabbing his wand and casting a cleaning charm. Once they are both cleaned Remus moves and lays down on Sirius's chest as Sirius runs his hands up and down Sirius's back in a soothing way.

"You were right; we did need that." Sirius admits, "But, I'm still going to worry, and I'm never going to risk doing anything that could hurt you."

"I know." Remus says, placing a gentle kiss to Sirius's chest, "I love you." Remus says and before too long Remus is fast asleep, being tired out.

Even though Remus is asleep Sirius can't bring himself to fall asleep quiet yet, instead he just continues to rub Remus's back as he thinks about how close he came to loosing Remus forever, "I love you Moon. From now on I'll always be here. Please don't leave me, I couldn't take that." Sirius says, tears coming to his eyes as he moves himself a little so Remus is even closer to him, and he has more of his arms around him in a protective way, after a couple of minutes Sirius closes his eyes and for the first time in almost three weeks he falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**December 8** **th** **1994**

It has been three days since Remus returned to teaching classes and ever since he did both Sirius and Remus have been teaching all classes together, partly because Sirius is so worried about his mate that he didn't want him to teach classes alone in case it wasn't too much for him.

It is Thursday morning and Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are in Transfiguration, a double lesson that is almost over, where they were changing guinea fowl into guinea pigs. Unsurprisingly Hermione was the first to do it and thanks to all the extra Transfiguration work he has done for the Animagus transformation training he and Hermione have been doing on a nearly weekly bases, Harry was second. Once they did what they had to do Harry and Hermione started to help Neville and because of that he was able to complete the transfiguration by the end of the lesson.

Having written down their homework everyone is waiting for the bell to ring, neither overly sure which of them started, it, Harry and Hermione are sword fighting with two of Fred and George's fake wands, which have turned into a tin parrot and a rubber haddock.

"Potter! Lupin-Black!" Minerva's irritated voice says, causing both Harry and Hermione to jump, and Minerva to flash back around twenty years, "Will you pay attention?" she asks, causing Harry and Hermione to look up. "Now that Potter and Lupin-Black have been kind enough to act their age." Minerva says with an angry look, as the head of Harry's handdock drops and falls silently to the floor as Hermione's parrot's severed it moments before, "I have something to say to you all." She reveals, "The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament and a chance for us to socialise with our foreign guests." Minerva reveals, "Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although you may invite younger students if you wish." Minerva says and as she does Lavender Brown lets out a shrill giggle and Parvati Patill nudges Lavender hard in her ribs, her face working furiously as she too fights not to giggle, as they both look around at Harry.

"And you wonder why we don't get along." Hermione whispers to Harry.

"I've never wondered, I know." Harry whispers back, feeling annoyed that he and Hermione just got in trouble, but Minerva doesn't say anything to them.

"Dress robe will be worn." Minerva continues, "And the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then…." Minerva says, looking around the room, "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to, er, let our hair down." Minerva says in a disapproving voice, causing Lavender giggled harder than ever, "But that does NOT mean." Minerva goes on, "That we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour that we except from Hogwarts Students, something which some of you need a reminder off." Minerva says, her eyes lingering on the students that were visibly hungover after the first task, "I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way." Minerva says and just then the bell rings causing everyone to pack up their bags.

"Potter, Lupin-Black, a word, if you both please." Minerva says over the noise and assuming that it has to do with the things that they are holding Harry and Hermione make their way up to the teaches table, looking gloomy, "Hermione, Harry, the champions and their partners…."

"What partners?" Harry and Hermione ask together.

"Didn't Remus and Sirius tell you?" Minerva asks surprised, but then she remembers everything they have been going through for the last couple of weeks and realises that she shouldn't be surprised.

"No, what were they supposed to tell us?" Hermione asks confused.

"You both need partners for the Yule Ball, dance partners." Minerva tells them.

"Dance partners? I don't dance." Harry comment, going red.

"Neither do I." Hermione adds.

"Oh yes, you do." Minerva says, sounding irritable, "That's what I'm telling the two of you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing." Harry says.

"Me either." Hermione adds as she really doesn't want to make a fool of herself like that.

"It is traditional." Minerva says, firmly, "You two are Hogwarts champions, and you will both do what is expected of you as representatives of tis school. So, make sure you get yourselves partners." Minerva says.

"But…." Harry starts to object.

"You both heard me." Minerva says, sounding firm, "And if you're worried about the dancing then talk to Sirius and Remus, they're good dancers." Minerva reveals.

"Really?" Hermione asks surprised.

"Really." Minerva confirms, "You may go." She tells them and they both leave the Transfiguration classroom, neither looking forward to what is to come.

For a couple of minutes Harry and Hermione walk in silence, both thinking about what this means. As they walk Harry and Hermione both think about the dance, and as they do they both try and think of who they want to go with.

As Hermione thinks there is a part of her, a not so small part that can't help but think that no one will want to go with her, but as she thinks about who she wants to go with one person automatically comes to mind.

Like Hermione Harry is thinking about who he will go to the ball with. As he thinks Harry realises that there are probably a lot of people who will want to go with him, but only because he is famous, not because of the real him. After thinking about all the people who are likely to want to go with him Harry realises that there is only one person he wants to go with,

"Harry."

"Hermione."

The two of them say in perfect unison, causing both of them to get amused looks on their faces.

"You first." Hermione says.

"You sure?" Harry asks and Hermione nods, "Do you want to go to the ball together? I mean you're the only person I want to go with, but I'd understand if you didn't want to go with me." Harry says, actually sounding nervous.

"Yes." Hermione says.

"Yes?" Harry asks.

"Yes, I want to go to the ball with you." Hermione informs Harry with a smile.

"Great." Harry says, also grinning and then he realises something, "I don't think we should tell Ron, after the way he's been acting lately I don't think it would be a good idea."

"I agree." Hermione confirms, "I'd like to tell Nev."

"Yeah, he should know." Harry confirms, "So should Sirius and Remus."

"Definitely." Hermione confirms, "We can tell them after Defence class, when I ask them what Minerva meant by them being good dancers."

"Yeah, that surprised me too." Harry admits, "Have you ever seen Remus dance?" he asks curious.

"No, I mean he didn't even dance at Minerva's wedding." Hermione admits and the conversation about Remus and Sirius's dancing ability carries Harry and Hermione all the way to their next class.

* * *

Hours later Harry and Hermione are just finishing their last lesson for the day, double Defence Against the Dark Arts where Sirius and Remus started a class duelling competition that unsurprisingly Harry and Hermione are leading, though what is a surprise to everyone but Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Remus who know that he has been practicing, Neville is actually doing pretty well too.

"We'll see you later, there is something we need to talk to Papa and Dad about." Hermione explains to Ron and Neville, it being clear that she is speaking for both herself and Harry.

"Sure, we'll see you later." Neville says.

"We can wait if you'd like." Ron offers.

"Nah, it's good. We'll see you at dinner." Harry responds and he and Hermione head to the teaches desk where Sirius and Remus are while Neville and Ron head out of the classroom.

"Hey you two. You both did really well today." Sirius tells him.

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks, Sirius."

The two of them respond.

"Is something wrong?" Remus asks curious.

"No." Harry and Hermione respond.

"We were just wondering why you didn't tell us about the ball." Hermione explains.

"The…." Sirius starts to say confused then he realises, "The ball! I'm so sorry I completely forgot."

"Me too." Remus admits, "I'm guessing Minerva told you."

"Yes, she also said to talk to you if we need help dancing." Hermione reveals, "Why would she say that?"

"We've been to a few dances in our time, and it turns out we've left a lasting expression." Sirius explains with a grin.

"I'm not surprised." Harry admits with a grin.

"We will be happy to give you any dancing tips you need." Remus tells the two teenagers.

"Thanks Papa."

"Thanks Remus."

"And if you need any advice about how to ask someone to the ball I will be happy to help and I hope you don't take after James in that department." Sirius reveals, looking at Harry, causing Remus to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks curious.

"James made it a habit of asking your Mum out in the most… inventive ways possible." Remus explains, choosing his words carefully.

"That's an understatement." Sirius says amused, "He tried to go more over the top every single time."

"I take it that didn't go down too well?" Hermione asks.

"Not really." Remus answers, "Lily said yes to James when he simply asked. So, that's advice I have for the two of you just ask."

"Thanks for the advice, Papa, but we don't need it." Hermione reveals, "Harry and I are going together."

"Really?" Sirius and Remus ask together, Sirius drawing the word out.

"Yes, I asked Hermione after Minerva told us about the ball." Harry reveals, being a little nervous as why Remus and Sirius are the closest things to parents he's ever known they are Hermione's parents.

"Well, I'm sure you two are going to have a great time together." Remus says.

"Yes, we should get to dinner. We'll see you later." Hermione tells her parents, both of whom nod and Harry and Hermione walk out.

"Our little girl and godson are going to the ball together." Sirius says, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah, they are." Remus confirms, "I'm not sure how I feel about that." Remus admits as he's not even sure how he feels about his daughter going on what will basically be a date, even if it is with Harry.

"Me either." Sirius admits, "She really is growing up."

"Yeah, she is." Remus confirms and he and Sirius drift into silence, both of them trying to figure out how they feel about the fact that Harry and Hermione are going to the ball together.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for all the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

 **AN2:** I know that in cannon to become an animagus people have to keep a mandrake leaf under their tongue for a month, but because that would be too complicated to arrange in this story I've shorted it to a week.

* * *

**December 10** **th** **1994**

It has been two days since Minerva told the Gryffindor forth years about the Yule Ball and ever since it has become clear how desperate everyone is too find a partner, something which has made Harry and Hermione very happy that they decided to go with each other, though Neville, Remus and Sirius are the only people who know.

It is Saturday morning and Hermione is sitting in the library working on school work and when she needs a break she's starting to look through books to try and give her an idea of what the egg could be. As she is so focused on what she I doing Hermione doesn't even notice someone sitting down across from her.

"Mione." A voice says, causing Hermione to jump.

"Nev, when did you get here?" Hermione ask surprised.

"A few seconds ago." Neville answers, "Are you busy or do you have time to talk?"

"I always have time to talk to you." Hermione says, putting her quill down, "What's going on?"

"I need some advice." Neville admits, looking nervous, "You know how Katie and I have been spending time together since your birthday, talking Herbology and other stuff?" Neville asks and Hermione nods, "Well I want to ask her to the ball, but I don't know how, I mean what should I say?" he asks curious.

"You should just ask." Hermione tells her friend, "Tell the truth Nev, say that you would like to go the ball with her and ask if she wants to go with you."

"Really, is it that simple?" Neville asks curious, sounding surprised.

"Dad and Papa told Harry and I that simple is best when it comes to asking someone out, or in this case to the ball, and they're right." Hermione assures Neville, "Just ask, Nev, the worst thing she will say is no."

"Okay, I'll just ask." Neville responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later Hermione and Neville walk into Gryffindor tower where they find Harry, Ron, Fred, and George sitting together and Neville sees Katie sitting alone.

"I think I'm going to ask now." Neville tells Hermione.

"Good luck." Hermione tells Neville, with a supportive smile, and while he walks over to Katie Hermione walks over to Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.

"Why won't you tell me who you're going with? I'm your best friend." Ron says, sounding insulted.

"I just want it to be a secret until the ball, that's all." Harry explains.

"What about you, Hermione? Don't you want to know?" Ron asks as Hermione sits down.

"Not if Harry doesn't want to tell me." Hermione answers.

"It's stupid." Ron says annoyed.

"No, it's not. I don't want you guys to know who I'm going with either." Hermione says and a she does Fred and George exchange looks, it being clear to Hermione that they suspect that who Harry and Hermione are really going with.

Hearing that Ron once more frowns, but before he can say anything Neville walks back over, looking shocked.

"So? How'd it go?" Hermione asks as Neville sits down next to her.

"She said yes." Neville says, looking like he can't even believe it.

"That's great, Nev." Hermione says with a grin, giving her friend a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

"Ohhh, share, who said yes?" Fred asks curious.

"Katie." Neville answer, "We're going to the ball together."

"That's great Nev." Harry says with a smile.

"Nice Mate." Fred tells him.

"How did you get a date?" Ron asks, disbelief in his voice.

"I asked." Neville says, beginning to feel bad.

"Leave him alone Ron, just because you're too scared to ask someone doesn't mean you have to make fun of the people who do have dates. Nev's awesome and he and Katie are going to have an incredible time together." Hermione says angrily, "Grow up Ron. If you want to go to the ball with someone then call on that Gryffindor Courage you're supposed to have and just ask." Hermione says, being so angry because she knows how happy Katie saying yes would mean to Neville and she doesn't want Ron to ruin that for him.

Hearing that Ron opens and closes his mouth several times to trying to think of a response, but it looks like he can't so he just gets up and walks away.

"Nicely done." Fred says with a grin as George starts to bow down to Hermione.

"Enough, you two." Hermione tells them, though she is clearly amused, "You okay?" She asks Neville, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, thanks." Neville responds.

"So, you two are going together, aren't you?" Fred asks Harry and Hermione.

"And you don't want Ron to know because he'll react badly." George adds.

Hearing that Hermione and Harry exchange looks, and have an entire conversation without words.

"Yes, we are." Hermione confirms.

"Nice." Fred says with a grin.

"So, Dean, Seamus and Lee are organizing the after party. You three are in, right?" George asks.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Definitely."

Hermione, Harry and Neville answer.

"Great, we'll make sure you're on the list to get details once they're figured out." Fred assures them.

"Cool." Harry responds and the group of five drift into silence.

* * *

**December 14** **th** **1994**

It has been four days since Neville asked Katie to the ball and even though thing are tense between Hermione and Ron they are still spending time together, though everyone can feel the tension.

It is a Wednesday, the last Wednesday before school breaks up for the holidays, and the Gryffindor forth years are leaving Charms.

"HERMIONE." A voice calls and Hermione turns to see Ginny.

"I'll catch up with you." Hermione says to Ron, Neville and Harry before walking over to the youngest Weasley, "Are you okay?" Hermione asks curious.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you." Ginny reveals, "Viktor Krum asked me to the ball." She reveals, "I said yes, but I wanted to make sure that it's okay with you, that it would be okay with Harry, I mean he is your competition."

"It's fine with me, and I'm sure it will be okay with Harry." Hermione assures her, "The point of this tournament, or one of them at least, is to make friends. I'm glad that you are." Hermione tells her and Ginny hugs her.

"Thank you, I'm really looking forward to this." Ginny says as they break apart.

"I'm glad." Hermione says with a grin.

"But um, can you do me a favour and not tell Ron." Ginny requests as she knows he'll react badly, Fred and George will tease her, but in a fun way, Ron won't be fun.

"Don't worry, I won't." Hermione assures her and the two of them start to walk towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**December 18** **th** **1994**

It has been four days since Ginny informed Hermione that she will be going to the ball with Viktor Kurm and since then term has come to an end.

It is a little before sundown and Sirius, Remus, Poppy and Albus have just arrived at the entrance to the Whomping Willow which has been frozen.

"This could make things worse, Remus." Albus says concerned, "There is no way to guarantee that this will prevent the wolf from hurting you as much as last time."

"I know, but it's the only thing we can try." Remus answers.

"Get Remus to me as soon as possible in the morning, whether he is very hurt or not." Poppy says to Sirius.

"I will." Sirius assures him.

"You better get into the Shack, and remember to stay in your animal form from when the transformation starts until it's completely over." Albus says to Remus and Sirius.

"I know." Sirius says, "Come on, Rem." Sirius says, leading Remus into the tunnel and once they are in the tunnel Albus and Poppy turn around and walk back to the castle, both of them clearly worried about Sirius and Remus.

* * *

Hours later Hermione, who is pretty sure that she isn't going to get any sleep, is sitting in the window sill staring out at the grounds, a part of her expecting to see a wolf and dog out of the grounds. As she stares Hermione hears footsteps and as she turns she isn't at all surprised to see Neville and Harry.

"You doing okay?" Harry asks as he and Neville go and sit down on either side of Hermione.

"No. I really want to be there, I want to be able to help, Papa." Hermione says, looking sad.

"Soon you will, we both will." Harry tells Hermione.

"How's that going? Are you two getting close?" Neville ask curious as he's the only person, other than Sirius and Remus, who know that Harry and Hermione are training to be Animagus's.

"We've both completed the first two steps, but the third step is more complicated, it involves keeping a mandrake leaf under your tongue for a week." Harry explains.

"Yeah, that would be complicated." Neville realises, having no idea how they are going to pull that off.

"Yeah." Harry confirms.

"I wish it was easier." Hermione comments, "I just want to become an animal so that I can help Papa get through full moons."

"We know." Harry and Neville respond and as they do the trio hear footsteps and they turn to see Fred and George.

"Ah, we thought we'd find you three down here." George comments as they walk over.

"What are you two doing up?" Neville asks, not entirely sure that he wants to know.

"We're being supportive friends." Fred explains as they walk over, "I remember Harry saying how much you worry, and considering what happened last month, we figured you could use some friends." He explains as he and George pull over chairs.

"Thank you." Hermione says, feeling amazed, and that she has incredible friends.

"You're welcome, and these might help." George says, pulling a bottle of Firewhiskey with about half the bottle left and the bottle of Chocolate Rum that has about the same amount left, "It's the last of the alcohol from the First Task celebration."

"Don't you need to keep it for after ball party?" Harry asks curious.

"No, we're getting new stuff for that, that's what the donation's Lee, Seamus and Dean were collecting was for." George explains.

"That makes sense." Neville realises as he remembers that he, Hermione and Harry all made donations larger than the three boys were asking for to cover those who couldn't afford to pay the entire amount.

"So, how does poker and drinking sound?" George ask.

"Sounds good." Harry says thinking it could be the perfect distraction.

"Yep, it does." Neville confirms.

"Mione? What do you think?" Harry asks, patting Hermione's leg, hoping to distract her.

"Huh, what?" Hermione ask confused.

"Poker and chocolate rum?" Fred ask, offering the bottle, "Could be a good distraction and I'm pretty sure your Dad and Papa would rather you do that rather than worry about them."

"They probably would." Hermione realises, taking the bottle from Fred, "Sure, but I can't guarantee that I won't look out of this window every few minutes."

"Fair enough." George says and he starts to deal the cards and the group of five start to play poker together, the four boys feeling their worry for Hermione grow as the notice her looking out the window more and more, not really paying attention to the game, and drinking large gulps of her drink rather than the sips she usually takes.

* * *

**December 19** **th** **1994**

It has been hours since Hermione, Neville, Harry, Fred and George started playing poker together, which they played until the early hours of the morning.

As she opens her eyes Hermione is confused for a second as she is down in the common room and feels someone very close to her, pushing herself into a sitting position looking to her left Hermione sees that she was basically leaning on Fred while she slept and looking across the room she sees that Neville and Harry are leaning on each other and Harry's arm is around Neville, making a quite amusing sight, though they both look relaxed, and George is sleeping curled up almost like a cat.

"Hey, you okay?" Fred asks, waking up too.

"Yeah." Hermione says standing up, and as she stands up Fred throw cushions at George, Harry and Neville, waking them up too, "The suns up, I'm going to see how Papa is doing."

"I'm coming." Harry says, standing up.

"Same." Neville says, also standing up too, swaying slightly on his feet, and as they do Fred and George exchange looks.

"We're coming too." Fred says.

"You don't have to come." Hermione says, looking at Fred and George.

"We want to." George answers.

"Okay, we can go once I get the Marauders Map, so we don't get caught." Hermione comments.

"Sounds good." Harry says and Hermione heads upstairs, leaving the four boys in the common room.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George, having used the map to avoid everyone, the group walk into the Hospital Wing and as she sees her Dad sitting by the last bed Hermione finds herself walking faster and the others walk faster to catch up.

"How is he?" Hermione asks her Dad concerned as she sees her Papa with a few fresh wounds.

"Hurt, but only a little." Sirius answers, "Considering everything it was a pretty good one." Sirius reveals as he takes is daughter's hand.

"Good, that's good." Hermione answers.

"Yeah." Sirius says relieved, "Surprisingly even without the potion last night was better than the last full moon." He reveals

"Wow." Hermione says, amazed, as he sits down on the edge of Remus's bed, "Has Papa woken up?"

"He was awake briefly. Poppy said that he could leave here once he wakes again."

"That' really good, right?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, it is." Sirius says, it being clear that he is glad about that but still worried about Remus.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Fred asks, wanting to be helpful, as not only is Remus the father of one of his friends, but he is also one of his personal heroes.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Sirius tells them and the group drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George have headed off to breakfast leaving Sirius the only one by Remus's side. As he is staring at his mate Sirius notices the second Remus's eyes open.

"Hey, Rem." Sirius says with a smile.

"Siri."

"How you feeling?" Sirius asks concerned.

"Not bad, maybe even good." Remus admits, being surprised about that, "Moony's calmer, I can feel that."

"Good, that's good." Sirius says, reaching over and pushing Remus's hair out of his face, "Mione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George were here but they went down to breakfast." He reveals.

"They were?" Remus asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I think Nev, Harry, Fred and George were helping distract Mione from her worry." Sirius reveals.

"Oh, I hate that I do that too her, I hate that I make her worry so much, that I make you." Remus says, feeling bad.

"It's okay, you've got to stop beating yourself up, you can't control it." Sirius tells Remus, "Okay?"

"Okay." Remus says, though he feels bad, and Sirius leans down and places a gentle kiss on Sirius's lips.

"So Poppy said to get her once you're awake and then you're going to get to come back to our quarters." Sirius explains.

"Good, I really hate this place." Remus responds.

"I know." Sirius responds with a smile and he gets up to get Poppy, leaving Remus alone.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1994**

It has been six days since the full moon and Remus is completely heled. As it is going to be the first Christmas where the two of them, Sirius and Remus are going to be together, Harry and Hermione decided to spend Christmas Eve in Sirius and Remus quarters.

It is early in the morning and both Harry and Hermione are fast asleep when they suddenly hear the very large barking of a dog followed by,

"Sirius, I told you to let them sleep." Remus says, but the dog continues to bark, getting louder.

"I'm up, Dad, I'm up." Hermione says, sitting up as she does she picks up a pillow and throws it at Harry, figuring that if she is up then he should be too.

"What?" Harry asks, falling out of his bed.

"I think Dad wants us up." Hermione explains to Harry.

"Sounds like it." Harry say and both he and Hermione get up and head out into the lounge room where they find Remus and Padfoot standing by a Christmas Tree that has a pile of presents underneath.

"Happy Christmas!" Remus says happy and Padfoot jumps over the couch and turns into a human before hugging Harry and Hermione tightly.

"Happy Christmas Princess, Pup." Sirius says as he hugs them.

"Happy Christmas, Dad."

"Happy Christmas, Sirius."

Hermione and Harry both say as the trio break apart.

"Now, come on you two, we've got presents to open and a lot of them." Sirius say, taking one hands of Harry's and one hands of Hermione and pulling them towards the present mountain.

Once they are close enough the family of four all sit down in a circle.

"There are four of us, are all those presents just for us?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yep." Remus confirms.

"I may have gone a bit over board, but I don't care. It's Christmas." Sirius says with a grin, picking up two identical looking gifts, "For you." He says handing one of the presents to Harry, "And for you." He says, handing the other to Hermione.

Exchanging looks Harry and Hermione both start to open the gifts, Harry ripping the paper off in a hurry while Hermione carefully opens hers.

"Handmade wand holsters, embroidered with your name." Sirius explains.

"We thought they'd come in handy with everything going on." Remus explains.

"These are great Dad, Papa." Hermione says with a smile.

"They really are." Harry confirms.

"I'm glad you like them." Sirius says with a grin and as he does Hermione looks to the pile of presents and hands on to her Dad and one to her Papa.

"I'm not sure who they are from but they are yours." Hermione explains.

"That's from me." Sirius says to Remus, seeing he presents.

"And I think that's from me." Sirius realises and he and Remus start to open their presents, and like Harry and Hermione, Sirius and Remus open their way in different ways, Remus opens his like Hermione and Sirius opens his like Harry.

"Chocolate rum?" Remus ask Sirius once he opens his gift.

"Honeydukes was selling it, I thought you'd like it." Sirius explains to him.

"You're going to love it Papa, it tastes really good." Hermione reveals, causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"And just how would you know that?" Remus asks his daughter, giving her a look, "This is an alcoholic drink and you're not seventeen."

"Um… Fred brought it for me for the party after the First Task and I really liked it, I think you will too." Hermione explains, looking awkward, "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Remus assures his daughter with a smile, "But the fact that you like it is a very high recommendation." He admits as even though he isn't completely comfortable with the idea of his daughter drinking he also knows that she is responsible which makes him feel slightly better, but not much.

"That it is." Sirius says with a grin, "Thanks for the wine." Sirius says as Remus brought him his favourite vintage of wine.

"You're very welcome." Remus says, gently kissing his mate as Harry and Hermione exchange smiles and once Sirius and Remus break apart they grab more presents and hand them to the two teenagers and together the family of four open all their presents.

* * *

Hours later after Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione are walking into the Great Hall, having spent the morning opening all their presents.

"How would you two feel if we join you at the Gryffindor table?" Remus asks curious.

"Are you serious?" Harry asks.

"No, I am." Sirius says with a grin, causing the other three to groan.

"It would be great if you joined us." Hermione says, after rolling her eyes at her Dad.

"Great." Remus says with a smile and the group of for head over to the Gryffindor table where they sit in the empty spaces that have been left near Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie, and Angelia.

"Happy Christmas." Harry says as they sit down.

"Happy Christmas." Everyone else responds and the group start to enjoy an amazing Christmas lunch together, all the Gryffindor's very much liking the fact that Sirius and Remus have joined them.

* * *

Hours later Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie, and Angelia have all hand an amazing lunch that was followed by a snow ball fight that even Sirius and Remus joined in on, much to everyone else's amusement, and even though it is still a few hours to the ball Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Katie and Angelia are heading back to the castle so that they can start to get ready.

"Mione." Harry says, having caught up while pretending that he is finding a new hiding place.

"I'll see you later." Hermione says to Ginny, Alicia, Katie and Angelia all of whom head back into the castle.

"I'm guessing I won't understand why you all need so long to get ready." Harry comments.

"You're really not." Hermione confirms.

"So um, I'm picking you up at Sirius and Remus's quarters, right?" Harry asks, just wanting to make sure the plans are right.

"Yes, at quarter to eight." Hermione confirms.

"Cool, I'll see you then." Harry says and he turns back to the others.

"Harry." Hermione says and he turns around, "I will buy you whenever you want if you manage to hit Dad in the face with a snowball." Hermione tells her friend as Sirius has managed to completely avoid being hit by snowballs.

"Considering it done." Harry says with a smirk and as he heads back to the game while Hermione head up to the castle.

* * *

A little over two and a half hours after Hermione left Harry on the grounds she is standing in front of the mirror the bathroom, in robes made of floaty, periwinkle-blue material, that she and Harry share putting the final touches on her hair, which she has twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head, and her make up.

"And done." Hermione says to herself, "It's perfect."

"You've always been perfect." A voice says and Hermione turns to see her Dad and Papa, both of them dressed in their dress robes, it being Sirius who spoke.

"You're my Dads you have to say that." Hermione tells them.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Remus says, taking several steps forward, "You've always been perfect, Mione, and you look beautiful." He tells his daughter with a proud smile.

"Thanks Papa." Hermione says before Remus hugs her and places a kiss on the top of her head, "Watch the hair, it took me forever."

"I am." Remus tells his daughter, feeling amazed at how grown up she looks.

"I love you, Papa."

"Love you too" Remus responds and the two of them break apart.

"Dad, are you okay?" Hermione asks concerned as Sirius is standing in the doorway and he looks like he is about to cry.

"I'm okay, Princess." Sirius says, walking forward, "Like Papa said you look beautiful and so grown up, it's a reminder of how much I've missed. I love you so much, Princess." Sirius says before hugging his daughter and as they hug Remus is pulled into the hug too and the two fathers hug their daughter, who they can't believe has grown so much.

"Pictures, we've got to take pictures." Sirius says after a few minutes.

"Yeah, we do." Hermione confirms, knowing that it would mean a lot to her Dad and Papa.

"Definitely." Remus confirms and the three of them head back out into the living room.

As Remus puts a charm on the camera the three of them spend the next few minutes taking all different pictures of the three of them, it meaning a lot of them to get to spend this time together, to get to experience this together.

After a few minutes the door opens and Harry walks in and as he sees Sirius, Remus and Hermione having fun and taking pictures together he can't help but smile,

"Harry!" Hermione calls, "Come on, join us for pictures." Hermione calls.

"Yeah, come on, Pup." Sirius says and Harry walks over and together the four of them spend the next few minutes taking pictures together.

* * *

After almost ten minutes of taking pictures together Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius walk down to the entrance hall.

"We'll see you later." Remus tells his daughter and Harry.

"Yep, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sirius tells them.

"Is there even anything on that list?" Hermione asks curious.

"No." Remus answers, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh as he and Sirius head into the great hall.

"So, you ready for this?" Hermione asks Harry curious.

"Not at all. You?"

"Nope." Hermione confirms, "How about we just try and keep each other from making fools out of ourselves." She suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Harry responds and then they both hear, "HARRY, HERMIONE." And they turn to see Neville, Katie, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Angelina and Alicia all hurrying towards them, Neville in front.

"You guys look great." Neville says before hugging both of his friends.

"So do you." Harry and Hermione both say as the trio break apart.

"So, did you three end up not getting dates?" Hermione asks Dean, Seamus and Lee as she knows Fred is going with Angelina and George is with Alicia.

"Nope." Dean answers.

"But we didn't really try." Seamus reveals.

"We figured that the three of us would just go together have more fun that way." Lee explains.

"Good plan." Harry says approvingly.

"So, you two have to open the ball, you ready?" Angelia asks curious.

"Nope." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Well just think about it this way, the sooner this is over the sooner the after party begins." Fred comments.

"You know; I think that actually helps." Hermione admits.

"Incoming." George says before anyone else can say anything and the entire group turn to see Ron walking hand in hand with Lavender Brown.

"Hey." Ron says as he and Lavender walk over and everyone responds with either,

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"So, Hermione, Harry, where are these secret dates of yours?" Ron asks, there being a small part of him that doesn't even really believe that they got dates.

"Hermione and I are each other's partner." Harry reveals, causing Ron to look completely shocked, "I asked her as soon as Minerva told us about the ball." He reveals.

"Oh." Ron says, not really sure how to respond to that, "I guess that was one sure fire way to make sure you weren't rejected." He says, causing a flash of pain to cross over both Harry and Hermione's face.

"RON." Fred and George say angrily.

"You know what Ron I've kept quiet because you matter to Harry and Hermione and they matter to me, but no more." Neville says angrily, surprising basically everyone, "You're a crap friend. You're jealous and petty and need to see that there are more important things than money. You need to realise how lucky you are, you have two incredible parents, who got to raise you, and great siblings, that's more than some of us. So what if you're poor, it doesn't really matter." Neville says, his voice not even stuttering as he's watched Ron hurt two people who matter to him one too many times, "You need to grow up and fast because pretty soon, if you don't, you're going to realise that you've pushed away all of your friends." Neville reveals and Ron opens and closes his mouth several times to say something but before he can Minerva's voice cuts over everyone.

"Everyone other than the champions and their partners please enter the hall." Minerva says.

"Come on Lavender." Ron says, glaring at Neville, and the two of them head into the hall without a word to anyone.

"We better head in too. We'll see you later?" Neville asks Harry and Hermione.

"Definitely." Harry assures him, "And thanks." He adds.

"Not a problem." Neville responds with a smile.

"Good luck you two." Katie says to Harry and Hermione before she and the others head in, leaving Harry and Hermione with Cedric and his date Cho, Fleur and her date Roger and Krum and Ginny.

"How long do you think we have to wait here?" Harry asks Hermione.

"Not long I'd expect, just to everyone else is situated." Hermione guesses, causing Harry to nod.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks concerned, "Ron was…"

"I really don't want to talk to Ron right now." Hermione says, sounding annoyed, then realising how that must have sounded she puts on a kinder voice, "Sorry, but I think I'm done letting him get to me."

"It's okay, I think I'm with you there." Harry admits and the two of them drift into silence as they wait to be called.

After a few minutes Minerva walks back out into the entrance hall and calls them champions in.

"Together?" Harry asks as he sticks out his arm for Hermione to take.

"Together." Hermione confirms, linking her arm around Harry and the two of them walk into the Great Hall, both incredibly nervous about what is going to come.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW..**

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1994**

It has been half an hour since the champions were lead into the hall and everyone has now eaten dinner and are all standing as Albus causes the tables to go off to the sides of the hall so that there is enough room to dance.

"Time for us to dance." Hermione realises.

"Yep." Harry responds and the two of them head over to the dance floor, both of them incredibly nervous, "Keep me from making a fool out of myself?"

"Only if you do the same for me." Hermione responds.

"Done." Harry responds and the two of them move over to the dance floor.

A few seconds later the music starts and Harry takes Hermione's hand with one of his and puts his other hand around her waist and the two of them, with the other champions and judges, start to dance.

Even though they are both awkward and nervous both Harry and Hermione manage to dance together without showing any of that awkwardness.

After the first song the remaining teaches and students join them on the floor and as she sees her Fathers dancing together Hermione can't help but smile.

"They look soo happy." Hermione says with a smile as she and Harry dance together. As they dance Harry turns around and as he does he catches sight of Sirius and Remus and smiles too.

"They do, good for them." Harry says with a grin and as he does he notices something else that makes his mile grow, "I think Lee is playing match maker." He comments.

"Dean and Seamus?" Hermione asks curious.

"Yep, he's basically pushing them onto the floor together." Harry reveals.

"Good." Hermione says, sounding relived as ever since the truth or dare game it became clear that Dean and Seamus feel more than friendship towards one another, "Ron's glaring at us."

"Just ignore him." Harry responds and the two of them drift into silence as they dance.

The more they dance the more Harry and Hermione find themselves enjoying themselves, so song after song they continue to dance.

"Can I cut in." A voice says, after several songs and Harry and Hermione look to see Sirius, "I'd like to dance with my daughter." Sirius says with a smile.

"Sure. I see Nev with Fred, George and Lee coz Katie, Alicia and Angelia are dancing together, I'm going to go see them." Harry reveals.

"Sure, I'll catch up with you later." Hermione says and Harry walks off to their friends leaving Hermione with Sirius.

"You having fun, Princess?" Sirius asks his daughter curious.

"Yeah, I really am." Hermione confirms as she starts to dance with her father.

"Good, that's good." Sirius says, feeling amazed as he dances with daughter.

"Where's Papa?" Hermione asks curious.

"Dancing with Minnie, she's kind of demanded that we both dance with her." Sirius explains.

"Of course she did." Hermione says amused as she rests her head on her Dad.

As she dances with her Dad Hermione feels amazed and after they dance to one song Remus walks over and he dances with Hermione for a song too.

Once Hermione dances with both her fathers she walks over to Harry, Neville, Fred, George and Lee.

"You looked like you were having fun out there." Fred comments as Hermione walks over.

"Yeah, I was." Hermione confirms, "I dance with both my fathers, in public, there was a time where I never thought I would ever get to do something like that." Hermione reveals.

"That's great Mione." Neville says with a grin.

"Really is."

"No way, come on you lot." Katie says as she walks over with Angelina, Alicia, Seamus and Dean.

"What?" George asks confused.

"We're all dancing together." Angelia says as she pulls George onto the dance floor, Katie pull Harry and Neville, Alicia pulls Fred, Seamus pulls Hermione and Dean pulls Lee and together the group of eleven Gryffindor's head onto the dance floor together.

Across the room Sirius and Remus are sitting together, taking a break from dancing, watching their daughter, godson, and their friends.

"They're so happy." Sirius says sounding amazed as he pulls Remus back so he is leaning again him.

"Yeah, they are." Remus confirms with a smile.

"You know; I think those eleven spending time together is good. They have a lot of fun and could probably teach each other a few things." Sirius realises.

"You just like the fact that they've been pulling pranks." Remus says, looking at Sirius.

"Maybe." Sirius admits with a sheepish look.

"There is nothing maybe about it, my friend." Remus says.

"Maybe not." Sirius admits an as he looks around he notices something, "Karkaroff and Snape are gone."

"Really?" Remus asks, looking around.

"Really." Sirius says, not liking that one bit, "I'm going to go and find them."

"I'm joining you." Remus says and they both get up and head out of the hall, just as Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George walk over to Ron who has just caused Ginny to run off crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" George asks angrily.

"What? She needed to hear what I had to say. Guys like Krum is only interested in one thing and she should know that. It's perfectly obvious." Ron says, sounding like he doesn't think he did anything wrong.

"Ginny likes Krum, and I've talked to them both, they're friends and you're an ass." Fred says, sounding angrily as he was worried about Ginny going with Krum but that worry was decreased slightly once he and George spent nearly an hour talking to Krum, though as a big brother he'll never be completely okay with it.

"I am ass am I? He's the enemy! And way too old for our sister!" Ron tells Fred.

"He's not the enemy Ron." Hermione tells him, "Part of this tournament is about making friends, that's what Ginny is doing."

"Seems to me like he has a bit more than friendship on his mind, which is exactly what I told Ginny." Ron reveals.

"Are you trying to ruin tonight for everyone?" Harry asks, "You're my friend, but right now I don't even want to know you. Everyone else I having fun, Ginny is having fun and you're just sitting over hear glaring at us, what is wrong with you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry that I'm not up to the standards of the famous Harry Potter, maybe I should just go." Ron comments, not understanding why everyone is attacking him.

"If you're going to attack everyone and try and make everyone else miserable then you should." Neville comments.

"What are you even dong here Longbottom? You don't matter. This has nothing to do with you." Ron comments, causing Neville to look like he was slapped on the face.

"Neville is our friend." Fred and George say together, "And he's Ginny's." Fred ads.

"And we all want him here. I want him here because right now, and even longer than I've realised, Nev has been a much better friend to not just me but everyone who considers you a friend." Harry informs Ron.

"Well you know what, you can go to hell. You all can." Ron says before walking away.

"I'm going to go see if Ginny's okay." George reveals.

"Same." Fred says and the two of them walk away.

"You two okay?" Neville asks concerned and Harry and Hermione both nod.

"Are you?" Hermione asks concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go back over to Katie and the others." Neville comments, being sure that Harry and Hermione need a moment alone, "I'll talk to you both later." Neville says before walking away.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asks curious.

"Yeah, I think that would be good." Hermione responds and the two of them head out of the hall and just start to walk.

"What's going on, Snape? Why are you and Karkaroff being so chummy?" Sirius's voice asks, sounding suspicious, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Black." Severus says bitterly.

"It's a fair question, Severus." Remus informs him, finding it odd that Snape was having such a, it seemed, friendly conversation with Karkaroff

"I don't care what you think." Snape says before walking away, almost walking right into Harry and Hermione, "What are you two doing?" Snape asks, sounding angrily.

"Walking." Hermione answers.

"Then keep walking." Snape says before walking back into the hall and Hermione and Harry keep walking.

"Hey, Pup, Princess." Sirius says as he walks over to them.

"What are you two doing out of the hall?" Remus asks curious.

"We just had a fight with Ron, we needed to walk." Harry explains.

"Oh, are you two okay?" Sirius asks concerned.

"Yeah, he's been an ass." Hermione explains.

"Well, even so it's hard when you're fighting with a friend." Remus tells Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah."

"We'll see you in a little while." Sirius says and he and Remus head into the hall while Harry and Hermione keep walking.

For a little while Harry and Hermione continue to walk until they hear a familiar voice that causes them to freeze,

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew." Hagrid say and quickly exchanging looks Harry and Hermione realises that they really don't want to overhear this but as they look back they realise that they can't go back up the path as some students are in the middle of a fight while Fleur and her date are standing half-concealed in a rosebush.

Realising that they don't have another choice Harry and Hermione move so that they are more concealed beneath the shadow of a reindeer.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" Madame Maxime asks, a purr in his voice, and exchanging looks Harry and Hermione both know that they really don't want to overhear this but with their path away blocked they both find themselves trying to distract themselves by focusing on the beetle that is crawling along the reindeers back, but at Hagrid's next words they both find themselves looking up.

"I jus' knew… knew you were like me. Was it yer mother or yer father?" Hagrid asks.

"Oh Hagrid." Hermione mutters, thinking that it is a bad idea for Hagrid to be talking about this in the open as she knows what he is going to say.

"I…. I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid…."

"It was my mother." Hagrid says quietly, "She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can't remember her too well, she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well, it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her, might be dead fer all I know…"

"Stop talking Hagrid." Hermione thinks to herself, wanting to save Hagrid from the pain he is clearly about to be in as she very much doubts Madame Maxime is going to admit the truth.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little broke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh." Hagrid says as his voice breaks, "Dad raised me, but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, min. Very kind ter me, he was…" Hagrid explains as he pulls out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blows his nose.

"So, anyway, enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?" Hagrid asks, causing Hermione to close her eyes and brace for the bad reaction as Madame Maxime suddenly gets to her feet.

"It is chilly." Madam Maxime says, her voice cold, "I think I will go in now."

"Eh?" Hagrid asks blankly, "No, don go! I've, I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?" Madme Maxime asks her tone full off even more ice than it was full of a few minutes ago.

"Don't answer." Hermione mutters, saying what Harry is thinking.

"Another half-giant, o' course." Hagrid reveals.

"Ow dare you!" Madame Maxime shrieks, "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Mo? I 'ave, I ave big bones!"

Madame Maxime says before storming away. For about a minute Hagrid continues to sit on the bench before he gets up and heads back to his cabin.

"Oh Hagrid, he should not have said that." Hermione comments as she and Harry move towards the fountain that Hagrid was sitting next to.

"Why not?" Harry asks confused.

"It's something else the Wizarding world is prejudice about." Hermione reveals, "If people know they won't react well"

"Oh." Harry says, sounding worried.

"Yeah." Hermione responds and the two of them drift into silence as they stare at the fountain.

"The moon reflecting is really pretty." Harry comments as they stare at the fountain that the moon is reflecting off of.

"Yeah, it is." Hermione confirms.

"And so are you." Harry comments.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione says as the two of them turn to face each other, "Apart from Ron tonight has been really fun."

"Yeah, it has." Harry confirms, and neither sure who acts first they both move closer and slowly they lip meet and they both experience their first ever kiss, as they do Harry wraps his arm around Hermione's waist to pull her in closer.

After about ten second they both break apart and stare at each other,

"So…." Hermione says.

"So…." Harry repeats.

"That felt…." Hermione starts to say, but then trails off, not sure how to put into words what she is feeling.

"Like you were kissing your brother?" Harry suggests as he definitely felt like he was kissing his sister.

"Yes, you felt it too?" Hermione asks, sounding relieved about that.

"Definitely. I know for a while that I love you Mione, but now I realize that I love you like a sister, you're my sister." Harry realizes.

"And you're my brother." Hermione says before hugging Harry and kissing his cheek, "I love you." She says and then they break apart.

"Want to head back in there have fun with our friends?" Harry asks curious.

"Definitely." Hermione confirms and the two of them head back into the hall.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Harry and Hermione headed back into the ball and they have spent the last couple of hours having fun and dancing with Fred, George, Neville, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelia, something which resulted in all eleven of them dancing alone with everyone else at some point.

It is midnight and as the ball I over everyone is heading out of the hall and towards the marble staircase, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelia walking together like they have been most of the night.

"The after party has been moved to our dorm room." Fred reveals, "With Ron being a prat we thought it was better." He explains as the after party was going to take place in the fourth year boys dorm.

"Really would be." Neville confirms.

"You know if you want I can grab my record player and some of my records and bring it so we can listen to some music." Hermione offers.

"That would be great." Fred comments, "Thanks Hermione."

"Not a problem." Hermione responds.

"HARRY, HERMIONE." A voice calls and the two of them turn to see Cedric at the bottom of the stairs, looking like he wants to talk to them,

"We'll catch up." Harry says and he and Hermione head back down to Cedric while the others head upstairs, "Yes?" Harry asks as he and Hermione meet with Cedric half way up the stairs.

"Listen." Cedric says, lowering his voice so that Harry and Hermione have to lean in, "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?" Cedric asks, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione answers, wondering where Cedric is going with this.

"Well, take a bath, okay?" Cedric tells them.

"What?" Harry asks confused as he and Hermione exchange confused looks.

"Take a bath, an, er, take the egg with you, and er, just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think. Trust me." Cedric says, causing Harry and Hermione to just look at him in confusion.

"Tell you what." Cedric says, "use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's pine fresh. Gotta go, want to say goodnight." Cedric says before running back to Cho.

"Okay, that was a hint, right?" Harry asks Hermione.

"I definitely think so." Hermione confirms, "We think about it in the morning." Hermione comments, "I think if he is suggesting a bath then we should use Dad and Papa's rather than the prefects one."

"Makes sense." Harry realises, "Mione about what happened out by the fountain…."

"I don't regret it. I'm glad to know." Hermione tells him.

"Me too." Harry says with a smile, "So, we're good?"

"Always." Hermione confirms.

"Good, I'm glad." Harry comments, "Come on Mione, we've got an after party to enjoy."

"That we do." Harry confirms with a smile and the two of them hurry upstairs, "Race you." Harry says before running.

"Oh you're so on." Hermione says, taking off her heals, before running as fast as she can after Harry.

(line break)

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione, having ran the entire time, almost tumble into the Gryffindor Common room.

"I won." Harry informs Hermione.

"No way, it was a draw and considering I had to take off heels I think it technically means that I win." Hermione informs Harry.

"Nope." Harry says with a grin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the king and queen of Gryffindor." A bitter voice says and Harry and Hermione turn to see Ron, the only person in the common room.

"And if it isn't the bitter child." Hermione responds, sounding annoyed.

"You really do think you're better than everyone don't you?" Ron asks, standing up.

"No. I'm just done letting you treat me and the people I care about like crap." Hermione informs him, sounding angry.

"You're the daughter of a Black, who's spent twelve years in Azkaban and a werewolf, you deserve to be treated like crap, and it's about time that people see that." Ron says, causing Hermione to get a look of heartbreak on her face.

"You bastard." Harry says, swinging his hand and hitting Ron square in the jaw.

"Harry, it's okay, stop." Hermione says, grabbing Harry's hand as he goes to hit Ron again.

"No, it's not! You're incredible and Remus and Sirius are amazing! No one should ever be allowed to say those things about you. You shouldn't just accept that." Harry tells his friend, looking right at her before turning back to Ron, "You and me are done."

"Good." Ron says before heading upstairs as soon as he doe Harry turns and just hugs Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Mione, you're so much better than him." Harry says as he hugs Hermione.

"So are you." Hermione responds and the two of them break apart, "I've just got to go grab my recorder player and records, meet you in Fred, George and Lee's room."

"Definitely." Harry responds with a smile and the two of them head upstairs, going different ways.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since the after party stared and everyone who is there all in all about thirty people, are more than a little bit tipsy.

"So, you said you're done with him?" Neville asks surprised as he and Harry are sitting together on George's bed and Harry is filing him in on everything that happened.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe what he said." Harry says, taking a drink, "He's been a jerk, more than once over the years, but this was different, and I'm done forgiving him. I'm done making excuses."

"I never been Ron's biggest fan, not since he made Mione cry first year, but I know how much he means to you and I know that you must be hurting right now. So, I want you to know that I'm here for you, whatever you need." Neville tells his friend.

"Thanks, Nev." Harry says, leaning over and hugging his friend.

"There you are, my boys!" Hermione says, stumbling over, causing Harry and Neville to break apart.

"Mione, are you okay?" Neville asks concerned.

"I did five shots with Fred and George." Hermione says as she climbs over Harry so that she can sit between Harry and Neville, forcing herself between the tiny gaps between the two boys.

"Why?" Harry asks as that just sounds like a bad idea.

"Dean didn't think I would." Hermione explains, causing Harry and Neville to exchange looks.

"So you drunk five shots because you were challenged to?" Neville asks, sounding surprised, trying to make sense of thing.

"Yep." Hermione confirms, "I just suddenly felt very competitive, I think I get it from Dad."

"Yeah, that sounds right." Neville confirms, honestly a little amused, and the three of them drift into silence.

"I love you guys." Hermione says, after about ten seconds, putting arms around both Neville's and Harry's shoulders, "You're my boys, my brothers." Hermione says, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks, "I love you guys." She once more tells them.

"Love you too, Mione." Harry and Neville say.

"I know I've never said it, but you are the closest thing to a sister I've ever had, my best friend." Neville tells Hermione.

"Thanks Nev." Hermione says, looking amazed, "We're going to be okay." Hermione says sternly, "The three of us, we're going to be okay." Hermione says.

"Yeah, we are." Harry confirms and the three of them are drift into silence again as they just watch the others.

"POTTER, LONGBOTTOM, LUPIN-BLACK." Fred's voice yells, "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" He yells from where he is with George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelia.

"I think we're being summoned." Harry comments, sounding a little amused.

"That we are." Hermione realises.

"I think we should respond, who knows what they're going to do If we don't." Neville tells the others.

"Good point" Harry realises and all three of them get off the bed and head over to their friends and together the group of eleven continue to have fun and a great time together until they are too tired to stay awake at which point most people leave the dorm but Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelia end up staying with Lee, Fred and Georg in their dorm.

* * *

**December 26** **th** **1994**

It has been several hours since she, Fred, George, Lee, Neville, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelia all finally went to bed and Hermione is waking up on one an empty bed that Fred and George have in their room where she, Harry and Neville squeezed onto together to sleep.

Looking around to see what woke her Hermione sees Lee, Angelina and Dean throwing pillows at everyone.

"What are you three doing?" Hermione asks as she pushes herself up so that she can sit up.

"We snuck down to the kitchen and got us all breakfast, and coffee." Angelina explains.

"Any chance your Dad told you what's in that hangover cure of his?" Lee asks curious as the others start to wake up.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that that is a secret he won't share with anyone." Hermione reveals as he climbs over the boys and towards the food and coffee.

"Try and get it out of him, will you?" Dean asks, "I think we can all use it."

"I'll try, but won't succeed." Hermione comment as the others, still half asleep, make their way over to where Lee, Angelina and Dean have put the food and together the group enjoy a, rather late, breakfast.

* * *

A little while after they started to eat breakfast Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus are walking back into their dorm, none of them looking forward to seeing Ron, but as they walk in they see that Ron's stuff is gone.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Dean ask looking around.

"Probably moved into the empty bed in the other boys' dorm." Harry guesses as there is another fourth year boys' dorm that could fit five but that only has two boys in it, two boys who usually spend time with the girls, other than Pavati and Lavender, that Hermione shears a dorm with.

"Makes sense." Neville realises, "And probably a good idea."

"Probably, I don't think the four of us continuing to share with him will end well." Seamus comments.

"Really won't." Harry confirms and the four of them drift into silence.

* * *

While Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus are getting used to the fact that Ron has left their dorm room Hermione is walking into her parent's quarters where she finds her Papa trying to make work while her Dad is obviously trying to distract him.

"Hey, Dad, Papa." Hermione says with a smile.

"Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Mione."

Her Dad and Papa respond.

"Can we talk? There's some stuff I want to tell you." Hermione explains to her parents.

"Of course, you can always talk to us." Remus says as he and Sirius get up and walk over to the couch and Hermione sits down too.

"Well, after the ball Ron was waiting in the common room for Harry and I and he said some stuff, really bad stuff, and Harry punched him and said that their friendship is over, something which I agree with." Hermione admits.

"I'm sorry, Princess, that can't be easy." Sirius says sadly.

"It's not, but it's been a long time coming." Hermione admits, "Harry, Nev and I talked last night and we're going to be okay." Hermione admits.

"That's good at least." Remus admits.

"Yeah." Hermione confirms, and the group of three drift into silence, "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Hermione tells her parents.

"Oh? What's that?" Remus asks as he and Sirius exchange looks, both wondering if this is about what they suspect.

"Last night Harry and I went for a walk around the fountain and, um, we kissed." Hermione reveals, nervous about telling her Fathers even though she wants them to know.

"We know." Sirius tells his daughter.

"What? How? No one was around." Hermione asks surprised as the only people she and Harry have told are Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie, Lee and Angelina and considering how drunk they all were and the fact that they've spent most of the morning together she doesn't think any of them would have the chance to tell her fathers.

Without a word Remus picks up something and hands it to Hermione, looking down Hermine sees that it is the daily prophet with the front page being an article from Skeeter, an article on her and Harry kissing.

"How the hell did she find out about that? We were alone, I know we were." Hermione says annoyed.

"Who knows." Remus comments, "So… you and Harry kissed." Remus says, being delicate about the matter for his daughter's sake.

"Yes." Hermione confirms, "But it wasn't, 'Delicate and sensual.'" Hermione says, sounding annoyed as she reads the article, "It was awkward." She reveals.

"First kisses usually are." Sirius tells his daughter.

"It was more than just first kiss awkwardness." Hermione reveals, "It felt like I was kissing my brother, and Harry felt like he was kissing his sister. It made us realise that even without being biologically related we are siblings."

"So, no more kissing each other in yours and Harry's future?" Sirius asks, being a little relieved about that as there is a part of him that doesn't want to think of his daughter as that much of a grown up.

"No." Hermione answers.

"And you're okay with that?" Remus asks his daughter.

"Yeah, best friends, practically siblings, that's what we are, and that's what I want us to be." Hermione explains to her parents and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with her parents Hermione heads back up to the Common Room and just as she is walking into the room she sees Harry, Neville, Fred and George walking down the stair and into the common room.

"You have got to see this." Hermione says, walking over to Harry, Neville, Fred and George and handing Harry the paper that she took from her fathers' quarters.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry says annoyed.

"I wish." Hermione answers.

"What is it?" Neville asks as Fred takes the paper from Harry and starts to read it.

"How the hell did Skeeter find out?" Fred asks, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Who knows, but I'm going to find out." Hermione says angrily.

"Can that wait? Dean, Seamus, Lee, Katie, Angelina and Alicia are waiting for us out on the grounds for a snowball war." George reveals.

"Snowball war?" Hermione asks confused.

"Apparently it will be more epic than a fight." Neville explains.

"Okay, I think I can put aside trying to figure out what Skeeter is doing for a couple of hours." Hermione comments.

"Good, let's go Lupin-Black." Fred says, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder and the five of them head down to the grounds.

* * *

**December 27** **th** **1994**

After they spent most of the previous afternoon/evening out in the grounds Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelina ended up going to bed relatively early and because of that they all got up in time to actually have breakfast in the Great Hall at breakfast time.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelina have been sitting together eating for a little while when the post arrive. As the others eat Errol basically crashes in front of twins.

As Fred gives Errol something to drink George takes the letter and together he and Fred start to read it.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asks concerned as she notices Fred and George from.

"Not really." George answers, trying to push down the fury he is feeling.

"What's wrong?" Angelina asks concerned.

"Ron went running to Mum. She's very disappointed in us." Fred reveals.

"Disappointed in you? How does that work? Ron's the one who's been a jerk and made Ginny cry, you two have done nothing wrong." Neville comments, sounding completely confused.

"Ron's always been Mum's favourite, after Ginny, he can get away with anything." George explains, frowning at that, "Basically that letter was to remind us that Ron is our brother and that we should always be on his side over people we barely know or be prepared to face the consequences."

"I'm sorry." Harry and Hermione say together.

"Things are bad between you and your family because of us, that's not fair to you, to either of you, I'm sorry." Hermione tells the twins, feeling bad.

"It's okay, Hermione." Fred says with a comforting smile, "Ron is class A jerk, and neither of us are going to suddenly be on his side just because he went running to Mum." He reveals, "You know the last few months, that the eleven of us have been spending time together has been a lot of fun, and I don't see it ending any time soon no matter what Ron does or the threats Mum makes."

"Here, here." Seamus says, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

After spending the morning with their friends Harry and Hermione have headed to Sirius and Remus's quarters to spend time Sirius and Remus.

"Hey Pup, Princess." Sirius says as the two teens walk into the rooms and as they do the two fourth years see no sign of Remus.

"Where's Papa?" Hermione asks curious.

"Marking, in our office, I was being distracting." Sirius explains, "Now, there is something I wanted to talk to you both about, as you know the next step of learning the Animagus transformation is the two of you keeping a mandrake under your tongue for a week."

"Yeah, and we were having trouble figuring out how we were going to do that and not making it suspicious." Harry remembers.

"Well we've got just under two weeks left until the semester starts again so Rem and I were thinking that you two could spend a week, starting tomorrow, in our room complete step three." Sirius explains to his daughter and godson, "That's if you want."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione comments.

"Me too." Harry confirms.

"Good, now after next week that's when things will really progress." Sirius says and he starts to explain to Harry and Hermione what happens after the spend a week in the mandrake leaf under their tongues as they listen in complete interest.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:Thank you for the support**

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

**January 9** **th** **1995**

It has been two weeks since Christmas and after spending a week with mandrake leafs under their tongues Harry and Hermione are both a step closer to becoming animagus's.

It is Monday afternoon, the first day of classes, and Harry, Hermione and Neville are walking into Remus and Sirius's office so that they can ask if they can spend some time in their quarters to get away from Ron's glaring and snide comments.

"I'm going to get her. I'm going to figure out how she is doing and I will make her pay." Hermione tells Neville and Harry, sounding furious as Skeeter just wrote an article revealing that Hagrid is a half-giant.

"Mione….." Neville says.

"Don't Mione me. I will find out how she is finding all this stuff out and I will make her pay." Hermione says angrily.

"Make who pay or don't I want to know?" Sirius asks, and it's in that moment that the three fourth years realise that they have reached Sirius and Remus's desk.

"Skeeter." The three answer.

"Ahh." Remus says, "I understand why you would want to but you need to be careful. Who knows what she could do to you." Remus tells his daughter.

"After what she's done to Hagrid, the times she's tried to get something on our family, I don't care." Hermione say, it being clear that she is angry.

"Have either of you been able to talk to Hagrid?" Harry asks concerned, looking between Remus and Sirius.

"No, he won't let anyone into his hut." Remus explains sadly.

"Ohh, I need to get her." Hermione says angrily.

"I'm sure you will." Sirius tells his daughter, "And I will happily help you." He assures her.

"Thanks Dad." Hermione says gratefully.

"Can we study in your quarters?" Harry asks curious, "Ron's glares and snide comments are getting frustrating."

"Sure, go ahead. You know you don't have to ask." Remus answers.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Remus, Sirius."

Neville, Hermione and Harry say and the three of them head to Remus and Sirius's quarters.

"We should do something right?" Sirius asks once the three teenagers are out of hearing range.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Remus admits, "Not without making thigs worse." He explains to Sirius, "But if things get worse then we'll talk to Ron."

"I don't like doing nothing." Sirius says with a pout.

"I know." Remus comments and the two of them drift into silence.

"So…." Sirius says, sounding a little awkward, something which he never is, "The Full Moon is in a week." He comments.

"I know." Remus says, annoyance in his voice as he will never forget that.

"Are you going to use the potion again or go without?" Sirius asks, "I'll help, whichever you choose."

"With it." Remus say and even though they aren't close Remus can see Sirius tense at that, "I need to be in control, and Moony is calm now, it will be better than last time."

"What if it's not?" Sirius asks worried, "You almost died, Rem, and there was nothing I could do to help you."

"I know." Remus says, getting up and walking over to Sirius, "I'll never be able to understand how much I scared you, or how hard it was for you to sit by my bed for a week and wonder if I'd wake up." He says as he sits down on Sirius's lap, causing Sirius to wrap his hands around Remus's waist, "And I never can understand that, but I need you to try to understand that being out of control is the worst thing for me, I hate it so much, and that potion gives me the control I've always wanted." He explains, "If I happens again I won't use it again."

"If it happens again I'm terrified that you won't make it through." Sirius says, his voice destressed as it is clear that he believes that

"I know." Remus says before leaning down and pulling Sirius in for a long, deep kiss.

**START OF SMUT**

As Sirius and Remus continue to kiss Sirius starts to run his hands up and down Remus's spine, causing his mate to let out a moan.

Breaking apart Sirius moves Remus so that his mate is sitting on the table before he gets up and casts a silencing spell on the room, followed by locking charms on all the doors, causing it to become clear to Remus what is about to happen, resulting in him letting out a moan.

Once he is sure that there is no way for them to be interrupted Sirius walks back over to Remus, with a predatory strut and once he is right in front of his mate Sirius grabs hold of Remus's neck and pulls him forward, into a heated kiss. After a couple of minutes the pair break apart both panting while they attempt to catch their breaths.

"I am going to take you on the desk, Remy, you're going to think of me every time you teach." Sirius informs Remus, causing Remus to let out a wine.

Smirking at that Sirius slowly starts to remove Remus's clothes, purposely going slow.

"Siri…." Remus starts to wine.

"Patience, Rem." Sirius says, placing a kiss to Remus's inner thigh.

After all of, both their clothes, are removed Sirius pushes Remus back ad slowly starts to kisses along Remus's torso and along his stomach.

Once Sirius arrives at Remus's cock Sirius starts to suck an lick at the engorged head.

"Ohhh, Siri." Remus moans, not being able to stop himself from thrusting up, causing himself to go deeper into Sirius's mouth.

After several minutes of pleasuring his mate, causing Remus to become close to climax, Sirius grabs one of the wands that was abandoned nearby and uses a charm to lube his fingers. To start with Sirius puts light pressure on Remus's tight pucker and gently eases his finger in. Once he is sure Remus is ready he thrusts that one finger in and out, causing Remus to moan them moves to two and gives the same treated.

"Oh, god Siri, more." Remus begs once Sirius is up to three fingers.

"Just making sure you're ready." Sirius says, before pulling his fingers out and causing Remus to wine at the emptiness, "Rem, I want you to ride me. I want to be able to see your beautiful flushed face as you ride my cock."

"Oh god, yes. Pleas, Siri. I can't wait much longer." Remus pleads.

In one quick move Sirius picks up his mate, causing Remus to wrap his legs around his mates strong body as Sirius switches positions.

Once Sirius is lying on the hard desk Remus climbs on top of him, kissing him thoroughly before he sinks down on Sirius's hard cock in one go, only stopping when Sirius's cock is completely inside of him.

"Ohhh, so tight, so hot, love you Rem." Sirius moans.

"Oh, god, love you too, Siri please, move." Remus responds and as he does Sirius starts to thrust up, slowly, and Remus meets every one of his thrusts.

After a couple of minutes Remus starts to move hard and faster, causing Sirius to also thrust harder and faster so that they can keep their rhythm. After several minutes of this fast pace Sirius takes Remus's member in his hand and starts to stroke it at a slower pace, hoping to hold of his orgasm.

Realising what his mate is doing Remus uses the table to get a better gip and starts to move even faster. After a few more thrusts Sirius realises that he can't hold out anymore and so he lets go and yells

"REMUS." as he coms.

About a minute later Remus comes too, all of Sirius chest, not that Sirius mind as he completely loves the feeling.

For a little while the two of them just stay in their current position, both of them attempting to catch their breaths. Once they manage to Sirius gently lifts Remus off his soften member, lies him next to him, and kisses his mate forehead. Once he does that Sirius picks up a wan and uses it to clean up before collapsing next to Remus and pulling his mate in for a hug.

"I love you." Remus say as he snuggles closer to Sirius.

"Love you too." Sirius responds and the two of them enjoy the few precious minutes of cuddling time they have before they have to go back to being professionals.

* * *

**January 16** **th** **1995**

It has been a week since the article about Hagrid came out and ever since Hagrid hasn't been seen and Hermione has been looking into ways to make Skeeter pay.

It is just before midnight, on a full moon and Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George are the only ones in the common room, the four boys are attempting to distract Hermione from what is going on, though it is not really working as while the five of them are playing poker Hermione is also staring out the window.

"Hermione." A voice says, "Hello, earth to Hermione." George's voice says, cutting through Hermione's thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asks, turning around the face the other.

"Are you in or folding?" George asks.

"Oh, um, folding." Hermione answers.

"You're really not okay, during full moons, are you?" Fred asks, sounding both surprised and worried as this is only the second full moon he's seen Hermione go through.

"No. I worry about Papa and it's just…. Not good for me." Hermione explains to the twins, saying things that Harry and Neville already know.

"I'm sorry." Fred and George say together.

"You need a distraction." Neville says, racking his brain as he tries to think, "How's things going with the egg? Have you got any idea what to do?"

"Not yet." Harry answers, seeing what Neville is trying to do.

"We haven't tried Cedric's clue." Hermione reminds Harry.

"Cedric's clue?" George asks surprised.

"After the ball Cedric said to take a bath with the egg, mull things over in the hot water, he even gave us the password to the prefects' bathroom." Harry reveals.

"Nice." Fred and George say together.

"You know the bath in the prefect's bathroom is the size of a swimming pool." Fred reveals.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asks surprised.

"Bill."

"Charlie."

The two brothers answer.

"Right." Hermione says, understanding.

"You know, if we all put on bathers and use the cloak and map to go to the prefect's bathroom with the egg, it could be a good distraction. Plus you might be able to figure out the clue." Fred suggest.

"Five of us under the cloak will be difficult, maybe even impossible." Harry reveals.

"We can still try though." George says.

"Yeah, we can." Harry confirms, "What do you think?" he asks Hermione.

"It will be difficult." Hermione admits "But could work well, and we really should get started on the egg." She comments as she has been so focused on figuring out how Skeeter is finding out what she knows that she

"Great, we'll meet back down here in ten." George says and all five of them head upstairs.

* * *

Even though Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George are all back in the common room after ten minutes it is almost fifteen minutes before they can leave the common room as they had to figure out the way to leave the common room under the cloak while allowing it to cover all of them, something which is very difficult.

Thanks to how close they have to be and the way they have to move to be sure that they can't be seen from out of the cloak it isn't until twenty minutes after they leave the common room that Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George can remove the cloak as they are in the prefects' bathroom.

"Okay, that was harder than I was expecting." George comments, saying what they are all thinking.

"No kidding." Harry informs him.

"Wow, this place is incredible." Hermione says, sounding amazed as she looks around.

"Really is." Neville confirms.

"Let's get this bath started." Fred comments as he walks over to the bath and starts to turn on the different taps.

A few minutes later the large Olympic sized swimming pool bath is full and the five teenagers strip down to their bathes and climb in. For a little while the five of them just swim around, enjoying the bath that is like a pool.

"We better see if we can figure out the egg." Hermione comments.

"I'll get it." Harry says before swimming to the edge and grabbing the golden egg, "Here goes nothing." Harry says before opening it, but as he does it just wails causing Harry to drop it in shock, as the egg falls into the water it stops screaming even though it is still open.

"I think we should put our heads under." Hermione suggests and the group of five do just that, as they do they hear a voice,

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, pounder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Once they listen to the entire song Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George go back to the surface.

"Any idea what that means?" Neville asks once they are all above the surface.

"Maybe." Hermione answers, "Come seek us where our voices sound we cannot sing above the ground." Hermione quotes

"You have the entire thing memorized already, don't you?" George asks and Hermione nods.

"I love your memory." Harry says with a grin.

"We're our voices sound, that would be the lake." Hermione realizes.

"Would make sense." Harry says, with an approving nod.

"Do you guys know what's in the lake apart from the giant squid?" Hermione asks, looking a Fred and George figuring that they will know.

"All different things. Creatures and animals, and really cool plants." Fred answers.

"Are there… Merepeople?" Harry asks, as he stares at a picture on the wall.

"Yeah, I think there are." George confirms.

"So, the second task. We've got to find the Merepeople, who live at the bottom of the lake, and get back what they took." Hermione realizes and as she does she notices a frown on Harry's face, "Harry, what is it?" Hermione asks concerned.

"I can't swim that well." Harry reveals, feeling a little embarrassed to admit that.

"But you've swum in my pool before." Neville points out.

"A pool is one thing; a deep lake is another." Harry says, "I don't know if I'll be okay."

"We'll practice; help you get better." Hermione tells him.

"Thanks."

"Um, have either of you thought about the biggest problem you're going to face?" Fred asks, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Breathing." Hermione say, "How we're going to breath underwater for an hour." Hermione says, sounding worried.

"There are spells you could learn, they're complicated, but you should be able to figure them out in time." George says, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Hopefully." Harry comments.

"There are plants too." Neville reveals, "I don't remember the name, but there was something in the book Katie gave me that would allow you to breath for an hour. I can show you when we get out of here." Neville tells them.

"That would be good, thanks." Hermione tells him.

"What do you think is going to be taken?" Harry asks curious, sounding worried.

"Who knows." Hermione answers and the group drift into silence.

After spending a while swimming together Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George make the difficult walk back up to the Gryffindor tower before heading to bed.

* * *

**January 17** **th** **1995**

A few hours after they left The Prefects bathroom Hermione is walking into the Common Room on her way to check in with her parents where she finds Harry, Neville, Fred and George.

"Mione, I found it, the plant I was telling you about." Neville says as Hermione walks over, "It's called Gillyweed." He explains, passing the book over to Hermione.

"Let me see." Hermione says, starting to read the page Neville is indicating, "You're right. That's perfect." Hermione tells her friend once she reads the page.

"That's exactly what we were just talking about." Harry reveals, "The only question is how we are going to get it."

"Snape's bound to have it in his storeroom." Fred comments.

"True, but I don't see him just giving it to us." Harry tells them.

"Maybe we can order it." Hermione suggests.

"Yeah, that may work." Neville confirms.

"We'll figure it out later, I need to go see Papa." Hermione says, "I'll see you guys at breakfast." Hermione tells Neville, Harry, Fred and George before leaving them.

* * *

A little while after she left the Gryffindor Tower Hermione walks into her parents' quarters.

"DAD, PAPA." Hermione calls.

"Kitchen." Sirius's voice calls back.

"How's Papa, is he okay?" Hermione asks concerned, as she hurries over to the kitchen.

"He's a little sore, and has some minor wounds, but yeah, he's okay." Sirius explains to his daughter, "I'm making him some hot chocolate."

"Good, that's good, right?" Hermione asks her Dad.

"Yeah, it is." Sirius confirms, causing Hermione to look relieved, "He's awake in our room if you want to see him."

"I do." Hermione says before heading to her parent's room to sit with her Papa for a couple of minutes before she has to go to class.

* * *

Hours later classes are over for the day and Hermione is sitting with Neville and Harry in the Gryffindor Common room.

As they work Harry, Hermione and Neville can basically feel the angry looks that Ron is giving them.

"Excuse me." Hermione says, standing up and walking over to Ron.

"That's not going to go well." Neville mutters.

"Really isn't." Harry confirms, but he knows that trying to stop Hermione from doing something right after a full moon is impossible.

Walking over to Ron Hermione can feel her anger growing,

"What is your problem?" Hermione asks annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks, also sounding annoyed.

"You, sitting there and staring at us." Hermione says angrily, "It's annoying and kind of pathetic."

"Oh, I'm pathetic am I?" Ron asks, sounding angry as he stands up, "I'm not half as pathetic as you. You surround yourself by boys just hoping that one of them will notice you even though you're the ugliest person I've ever known." Ron tells Hermione.

"Wow, you really are pathetic. If your goal was to hurt me then you failed remarkably. You're a small jealous little boy and I can't believe it took me so long to see it." Hermione says, Ron's words amusing her more than hurting her, causing Ron to open and close his mouth several times as he tries to think of a way to respond.

"Need to see you upstairs." Fred says grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her upstairs as George goes over to Harry and Neville, "You two can insult each other later." He comments.

About thirty seconds later Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George are in Harry and Neville's dormitory, with the door closed behind them.

"What's going on?" Harry asks once the door is closed.

"We have presents." George says as both he and Fred pull out what looks to be squishy green goo out of their pockets which the others realizes is the Gillyweed.

"Where'd you get it?" Neville asks surprised.

"Nicked it from Snape's office." Fred explains.

"Thank you." Hermione and Harry say, both sounding grateful.

"Is there anything we need to do to keep fresh, make sure it works?" Harry asks, looking at Neville.

"Just keep it someone dark, your bedside draw will work, and it will be fine." Neville assures his friends, causing them to drift into silence.

* * *

**January 21** **st** **1995**

It has been five days since Fred and George stole Gillyweed for Hermione and Harry an ever since then Hermione, Neville and Harry have been doing their best not to let Ron's behavior get to them, even though it can be difficult at times.

It is Saturday and a Hogsmeade visit, Harry, Hermione and Neville have gone together and plan on meeting up with Fred and George, as they are hoping to see Hagrid, even though he hasn't been out of his hut since Skeeter's article, Harry and Hermione have been keeping their eyes open I hopes of seeing their friend.

"Three broomsticks?" Harry asks Hermione and Neville.

"Yes."

"Yep."

Hermione and Neville respond and the three of them walk into The tree broomsticks. When they walk in Harry, Neville and Hermione aren't surprised to find that it is quiet busy but they don't see Hagrid so they go up to the bar.

"Three buttebeers." Neville orders.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione whispers to Harry and Hermione.

"Who?" Harry and Neville ask together.

"Bagman." Hermione says, pointing at the mirror behind the bar where Ludo Bagman is reflected, sitting in corner with a bunch of goblins.

"There is no reason for him to be here." Neville comments with a frown.

"There really isn't." Hermione confirms as she does Bagman looks over and sees Harry and Hermione standing at the bar.

"In a moment, in a moment." Bagman says to the goblins before hurrying over to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione." Bagman says, "How are you? Been hoping to run into you? Everything going all right?"

"Fine." Harry answers.

"Thank you." Hermione adds.

"Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, with the two of you." Bagman says eagerly.

"Why don't I go find us a table." Neville suggests.

"Thanks, Nev." Hermione says and Neville heads to a table while Hermione and Harry follow Bagman down along to the end of the bar that is furthest from Madam Rosmeta.

"Well, I just thought I'd congratulate you both again on your splendid performance against the Hortail, Harry, Hermione." Bagman says, "It was really superb."

"Thanks" Harry and Hermione say, but honestly they both can't help but wonder why he couldn't do this in front of Neville.

For a little while Bagman is quiet and Harry and Hermione notice that he is staring at the Goblins.

"Absolute nightmare." Bagman tells Harry and Hermione, "Their English isn't too good. It's like being back with all the Bulgarians at the Quidditch World Cup, but at least they used sign language another human could understand. This lot keep gabbling in Gobbledegook, and I only know one word of Gobbledegook. Bladvak. It means 'pickax' I don't like to use it in case they think I'm threatening them." Bagman explains as he gives a short, but booming laugh.

"What do they want?" Hermione asks curious, getting a feeling that something is going on with Bagman.

"Er…. Well." Bagman says, suddenly looking nervous, "They, er they're looking for Barty Crouch."

"Why are they looking or him here?" Harry asks confused, "He's at the Ministry in London, isn't he?"

"Er, as a matter of fact, I've no idea where he is." Bagman reveals, "he's sort of stopped coming to work. Been absent for a couple of weeks now. Young Percy, his assistant, says he's ill. Apparently he's just ben spending instructions in by owl. But would you mind not mentioning that to anyone Harry? Because Rita Skeeter's still poking around everywhere she can, and I'm willing to bet she'd work up Bartys illness into something sinister. Probably say he's gone missing like Bertha Jokins."

"Have you found anything about Betha Jorkins?" Hermione asks, doing so because she knows that she is dead.

"No." Bagman says, looking strained again, "I've got people looking, of course." Bagman says, causing Harry and Hermione and exchange looks, both thinking that it's about time, "And it's all very strange. She's definitely arrived in Albania, because she met her second cousin there. And then she left the cousin's house to go south and see an aunt, and she seems to have vanished without a trace en route. Blowed if I can see where she's gone to… What are we doing, talking about goblins an Bertha Jorkins? I really wanted to ask you both…." Bagman says before lowering his voice, "How are you getting on with your golden egg?" he ask.

"Not bad." Hermione answers, wondering where Bagman is going with this.

"Listen, Harry, Hermione." Bagman says, in an even lower voice, "I feel very bad about this, the two of you were thrown into this tournament, neither of you volunteered for it, and if…" Bagman says, lowering his voice even more so Harry and Hermione have to lean in close to hear, "If I can help at all, a prod in the right direction, I've taken a liking to the two of you, the way you got past that dragon, well, just say the word." Bagman says, causing Harry and Hermione to frown.

"We're supposed to work out the clues alone, aren't we?" Hermione asks, being pretty sure that Bagman giving them help is very different from the help they've been getting from Neville, Fred, George and even her Fathers.

"Well, well, yes." Bagman says, impatiently, "But, come on. Harry, Hermione we all want a Hogwarts victory, don't we?"

"Have you offered Cedric help?" Harry asks curious.

"No, I haven't." Bagman says, a small frown on his face, "I well, like I say, I've taken a liking to the two of you. Just thought I'd offer…"

"Well, thanks." Harry says, "But we're nearly there with the egg, really close to cracking it." Harry says, suspecting that if they tell Bagman that they have cracked it then he'll ask what they are going to do.

Bagman looks like he wants to say something, but before he can get a chance Fred and George turn up.

"Hello, Mr. Bagman." Fred says, brightly, "Can we buy you a drink?"

"Er, no." Bagman says, with one last disappointed glance at Harry and Hermione, "No, thank you, boys." Bagman says, causing Fred and George to look disappointed.

"Well, I must dash." Bagman says, "Nice seeing you all. Good luck, Harry, Hermione." Bagman says before hurrying off the Goblins following after.

"What was that about?" Hermione asks Fred and George as the four of them make their way back over to Neville.

"Long story." Fred answers.

"I'm pretty sure we've got time." Harry comments.

"What did Bagman want?" Neville asks as Harry, Hermione, Fred and George sit down.

"He was asking if we wanted help, again." Hermione says with a frown, "But apparently Crouch is missing."

"Really?" Fred, George and Neville ask.

"Apparently." Harry answers.

"That's strange." Neville says with a frown.

"Yeah." Hermione confirms.

"Oh great." George says sarcastically and all five of them turn to see Rita Skeeter walking into the pub.

"…Didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think?" Skeeter asks her photographer, "And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in town anyway? Showing them the sights, what nonsense, he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of diffing? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sport, Ludo Bagman….' Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo, we just need to find a story to fill it."

"Trying to ruin someone else' life?" Harry says, loudly.

"Harry!" Skeeter says, beaming, "How lovely! Why don't you come and join…"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick." Harry reveals.

"Nice." Fred and George say, both sounding amused.

"Why did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?" Harry asks.

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my…."

"Who cares if he's half-giant?" Hermione shouts, sounding furious, "There's nothing wrong with him!" She says, causing the entire pub to go very quiet.

"How about you both give me about the Hagrid you know. Harry, Hermione? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. How would you describe your relationship? Is he a father substitute, a brother?" she asks, causing Hermione to stand up with her butterbeer clutched in her hand, almost like it is a grenade.

"You horrible woman." Hermione says, through gritted teeth, "You don't care, do you? Anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman."

"Sit down, you're just being a silly little girl don't talk about things you don't understand." Skeeter says, looking less than happy with Hermione, "I know things that would make your hair curl, not that it needs it." She adds, looking at Hermione's curly hair.

"I very much doubt that there is a single thing you know that is the truth." Hermione says angrily, "Let's go." She tells Harry, Neville, Fred and George.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she came after you next." George informs Hermione.

"Let her try!" Hermione says, angrily, "'I'll show her! Silly little girl, am I? Oh, I'll get back at her for this. First Dad, then Harry and I, and now Hagrid." Hermione says, sounding furious.

"Mione you really don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter." Neville says, sounding worried, "She'll dig something up on you find, something out."

"My parents don't believe anything Skeeter says. She can't scare me into hiding." Hermione comments, starting along so fast that Harry, Neville, Fred and George have to walk fast to keep up with her, "And Hagrid isn't hiding anymore! He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!" Hermione says before breaking into a run and heading straight towards Hagrid's cabin, leaving the four boys no choice but to follow behind her.

"HAGRID!" Hermione shouts as se pounds on the front door, "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your Mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman o this to you! Hagrid, get of here, you're just being…" Hermione starts to say, but as she does the front door opens, "About t….." Hermione starts to say, but before she can she finds herself face to face with not Hagrid, but Albus.

"Good afternoon." Albus greats.

"Albus, hi, we um wanted to see Hagrid." Hermione explains.

"Yes, I surmised as much." Albus says, his eyes twinkling.

As Harry and Hermione walk in they find Hagrid sitting at the table, looking a lot like a mess.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry greats.

"Lo," Hagrid greats in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think." Albus says as he closes the door behind Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, and causing a tea tray to appear in midair, "Did you by any chance hear what Hermione was shouting, Hagrid?" Albus asks, "Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break own your door."

"Of course we still want to know you." Harry says, staring at Hagrid, "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow…. Sorry, Professor." He adds quickly, looking at Albus.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said. Harry." Albus says.

"Er-right." Harry says, sheepishly, "I just meant, Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that, that woman, wrote about you?" Harry asks, causing tears to form in Hagrid's eyes.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid." Albus says, looking at ceiling, "You've heard Remus and Sirius, I've shown you the letters from countless parents who remember you from their won days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it…"

"Not all of 'em." Hagrid says, his voice hoarse, "Not all of 'em wan me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time." Albus says, peering over his half-moon spectacles, "Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anyone?"

"Yeh, yeh're not half-giant." Hagrid says croakily.

"Hagrid look at who I have for relatives! Malfoy's and Black's, so many horrible people." Hermione says.

"And look at mine, look at the Dursley's." Harry adds.

"Excellent points." Albus says, "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Abeforth hide No, he did not! He heled his head up high an went about his business as usual! Of course I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery." Albus comments, causing Fred and George to have to hold back laughs.

"Come back and teach, Hagrid." Hermione says, quietly, "Please come back, we really miss you." Hermione says, causing Hagrid to gulp a for more tears to leak onto his cheek, as Albus stands up.

"I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday." Albus explains, "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all." Albus says before leaving.

"Great man, Dumbledore, great man."

"Yeah he is." Neville confirms.

"Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?" Fred asks curious.

"Help yerself." Hagrid says, wiping his eye on the back of his hand, "Ar, he's righ', o' course yeah're all righ' I bin stupid, my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behaving." Hagrid reveals, "Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here." Hagrid says before getting up and going over to his dresser where he pulls out a picture that he shows the five teenagers, "Tha was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts." Hagrid reveals with a croak, "Dad was dead chuffed, thought migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos my Mum…. Well, anyway. ''Course, I never was a great shakes at magic really, but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year. Dumbledore was the only one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job, trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances. Tha's what sets him apar' from other heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren'. Well, all tha' respectable, but some don understand that. There's some who' always hold it against yeh, there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say, I am what I am, an I' not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with. An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with her no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones, I'll give her big bones." Hagrid reveals, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks as there are a lot of things that they would rather do than admit that they overheard Hagrid and Maxime talking, "Yeh know wha, Harry." Hagrid says, looking up from the photo, "When I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' Dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeah wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure yeh were really up to it, and now look at yeh, Harry! School champion!" he says, looking between Harry and Hermione, "Yeh know what I'd love Harry, Hermione? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd shoe 'em all, yeh don' have to be pure-blood to do it. Neither of you have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbelore's the one who's got it right, lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How are you two doing with that egg?" Hagrid asks curious, it being clear to Hermione that he knows about Remus.

"Good, really good." Harry and Hermione answer together.

"Good! Show 'em, both of you. Beat 'em all." Hagrid says with a smile and for the rest of the afternoon Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George sit with Hagrid, trying to help him feel better.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1 IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT:** So I'm having some serious computer issues, so bad that I'm going to have to use my brother's until he gets home from a holiday on Monday night, after that I'll figure something out. So if I miss any updates that's why.

Thank you for the support.

* * *

**February 23** **rd** **1995**

It has been about a month since Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George had a run in with Bagman and Skeeter in Hogsmeade before trying to get Hagrid to see that he shouldn't keep himself locked in his hut.

It is now the night before the second task and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George are walking back to Gryffindor Tower, having spent the last couple of hours with Remus and Sirius.

"So, you two ready for tomorrow?" George asks curious.

"I think we're as ready as we'll ever be." Hermione answers.

"Good. You've got a lot of bets on you." Fred tells Harry and Hermione.

"Is that meant to help?" Hermione asks curious.

"Yep." Fred and George say together.

"It definitely should, I have two galleons on you two." Neville reveals, causing Harry and Hermione to look at him in shock.

"Really?" Harry and Hermione ask together.

"I was being supportive." Neville explains, with a shrug.

"By betting?" Hermione asks, giving him an odd look.

"I'm going to pretend that I'm not hearing this." Minerva says, as the five of them almost walk straight into their head of house.

"Professor." Fred and George say together.

"Minerva." Harry, Hermione and Neville say.

"I need to talk to Harry and Hermione." Minerva reveals, "Fred, George, Neville, they'll meet you in the common room." She reveals.

"Yes, Professor." Neville, Fred and George say.

"You two with me." Minerva says and Harry and Hermione follow Minerva.

* * *

A little while after Minerva meet Harry and Hermione the three of them walk into Minerva's office where they find Albus waiting too.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks confused.

"There are two parts to the second task, two roles." Albus reveals, "Now, I assume you've both figured out the clue and know what it means." Albus comments.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione say together, wondering what is going on.

"For this task, one of you will be the thing sorely missed and the other one of you will complete the task to get you back." Albus explains.

"Which one of us will be which?" Harry asks curious.

"That's up to you." Minerva answers, "Well give you a couple of minutes to decide." She says and she and Albus walk over to the other side of the room.

"What do you think?" Hermione asks Harry curious.

"I think you should be the one to complete the task, you're the stronger swimmer, it would be better for you to do it." Harry informs Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione says with a nod.

"I'll be the thing sorely missed." Harry says, stepping forward.

"Okay Harry, then you come with me and Hermione you go back to the Gryffindor Common room." Albus say.

"Okay." Harry and Hermione say together.

"I'll see tomorrow." Harry says before hugging Hermione.

"See you tomorrow." Hermione responds and once they break apart Hermione heads out of the room while harry goes with Albus and Minerva.

* * *

**February 24** **th** **1995**

After a restless night's sleep Hermione gets up early and spends while just sitting by the fire in the common room, thinking about what she is going to have to do

"Hey Mione." Neville says, sitting down next to Hermione a while after she's been sitting by the fire.

"Hey." Hermione responds.

"You doing okay?" Neville asks concerned.

"Probably as okay as I can be." Hermione admits.

"You'll be okay; you can do this." Neville tells Hermione.

"Thanks Nev." Hermione responds and the two of them drift into silence, Hermione feeling grateful for the support and comfort her friend gives her.

* * *

After spending a while with Neville, and then Fred and George once they got up, Hermione headed down to the lake, getting their just as Krum, Cedric and Fleur did.

"Where's Harry?" Cedric asks curious.

"Long story." Hermione responds, and Cedric just looks confused.

As they wait for the task Hermione notices that Crouch once more hasn't shown up and Percy is sitting at the judges table. As she waits Hermione can feel herself becoming more and more nervous as during the last task she had Harry by her side, but this time she is all alone and he's counting on her to save him, and she has to because she cannot let him down.

After what feels like a really long time Hermione and the other champions strip down into the swimwear and Hermione has the Gillyweed in one hand while she puts her wand in the holster that her parents got her for Christmas.

A few minutes later Bagman moves Hermione and the other champions into specific positions along the bank, there being ten feet between each of them, Hermione being at the end of the line with Krum next to her.

"All right, Hermione?" Bagman whispers, "Know what you're going to do?" he asks.

"Yes." Hermione confirms and Bagman gives her shoulder a squeeze before he walks over to the judges table, where he points his wand at his throat, just like he did at the Qudditch World cup and says, "Sonorus." Causing his voice to boom out across the ark water and towards the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. One the count of three, then. One…. Two….. three!"

Bagman says before the whistle echoes shrilly though the cold, shrill air, causing the stands to erupt with cheers and applause.

As the whistle blows Hermione puts the Gillyweed into her mouth and walks towards the lake. The second she walks into the lake Hermione decides that she would like to curse whoever idea it was to hold an event in the lake during February as the water is so cold that the skin on her legs feel more like they are on fire rather than icy water.

Not being completely sure how long it will be before the Gillyweed starts to work Hermione continues to walk, purposely ignoring the catcalls and jeering from the Slytherins, and then quiet suddenly, once she is about waist deep in the water Hermione feels as though an invisible pillow is being pressed over her mouth and noise.

There being only one thing she can think to do Hermione tries to take a breath but it just makes her head spin as her lungs are empty and then suddenly she feels a piercing pain on either side of neck. Reaching up Hermione clamps her hands around her throat and she realises that she has gills. Knowing what she has to do Hermione flings herself into the water and as she gulps in the water it feels almost like a breath of life. As she goes into the water Hermione's head stops spinning and as she takes another great gulp of water she feels it pass smoothly through her gills, sending oxygen back to her brain. Stretching out her hands in front of her Hermione realises that they look green and ghostly under the water and they have become webbed. Twirling around Hermione sees that they have become elongated and webbed, looking like flippers.

Knowing what she has to do Hermione swims forward and as she does Hermione realises that the water doesn't feel icy anymore, instead it feels pleasantly cool and very light, and as she swims she realises that she doesn't even need to blink anymore.

Not being able to see the bottom anymore Hermione dives deeper, knowing that she needs to get to the bottom as that's where Harry will be. As she swims Hermione realises that she can only see about ten feet in front of her and as she swims Hermione can't help but be amazed at the sight, but because she knows that she doesn't have a lot of time Hermione just swims deeper and deeper.

As she swims Hermione notices a plant that she recognizes, Grindylow, and so she swims to avoid to avoid it as she really doesn't want to get caught in that, but as she swims Hermione gets a feeling that tells her that she is only going to find Harry if she goes through. Even though it is a strange feeling Hermione believes that she should trust the feeling and so she pulls her wand and continues to swim.

As she swims Hermione gets caught by the Grindylow and because she knows that she won't be able to cast spells Hermione just completely focuses on one word, "Relasho." But the spell doesn't work how she intends as instead of causing sparks to come out of her wand what seems to be boiling water comes out of wand and instead causes angry red patches to appear on the green skin. Even though it wasn't what she was intending the boiling water does work to a degree as it causes the Grindylow to loosen it's grip on her and she is able to free.

Once she is free Hermione just starts to swim faster, shooting more of the boiling water over her shoulder, occasionally kicking herself free before the Grinylow can get a strong grip until she is beyond where the Grindylow can reach.

Once she is out of the Grindylow's reach Hermione stops and just starts to tread water. As she does Hermione closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling she felt earlier, as she does Hermione feels the feeling once more, a feeling that tells her that a member of her family, or actually the feeling is making her think member of her pack, which makes Hermione make a note to talk to Remus once this task is over, is nearby. Focusing on that feeling Hermione starts to swim in the direction that the feeling is telling her to go in, knowing that if she didn't have more important thing going on then she would be worried about what the hell is going on.

For at least twenty minutes Hermione swims, swimming over vast expanses of black mud, until she finally hears,

" _An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took…."_

From the second she hears that Hermione starts to swim fast and very soon after Hermione sees a large rock emerging out of the muddy water ahead. It has a painting of merpeople on it; they are carrying spears and chasing what looks like a giant squid, and seeing that Hermione just keeps swimming, following the mersong as well as the feeling.

"… _your time's half gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"_

Suddenly out of the gloom a crude stone dwelling that is stained with algae. Here and there at the dark windows, Hermione sees faces that bear no resemblances at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefect's bathroom. The Merpeople have grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes are yellow, as are their broken teeth and they wear thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. As Hermione swims pass they leer at her and one or two swim out from their caves to watch her better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water with spears clutched in their hands.

Pushing past her fear Hermione swims on, going even faster, soon the dwellings become more numerous; there are gardens of weed around some of them and she even sees a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door.

As she swims on Hermione notices that more Merpeople are emerging on all sides now, watching her eagerly, pointing at her webbed hands and gills as they talk behind their hands to one another.

Speeding around a corner a very strange sight meets Hermione's eyes. A whole crowd of merepeople are floating in front of the houses that lines what looks like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople are singing in the middle, calling the champions towards them, an behind them rises a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people are bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Harry is tied between Ginny and Cho Chang and there is also a girl who looks no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair makes Hermione feel pretty sure that she is Fleur's sister.

All four of them appear to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads are lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles keep issuing from their mouths. Seeing them Hermione speeds towards the hostages, honestly expecting the merpeople to lower their spears, but they don't. The ropes of weed stying the hostages to the statue are thick, slimy and very strong, making Hermione very much wish that she thought to bring something with her.

Looking around Hermione realises that the spears that the merpeople are holding are pretty sharp but she very much doubts that they will let her use them and she figures that there is no point in asking, so instead she just keeps looking around until she spots the rocks at the bottom of the lake.

Diving down Hermione picks up a particularly jagged one and swims back to the statue and starts work on the vines, hacking at them. After several minutes of hard work they break apart and Harry floats unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of water.

Even though Hermione knows that she should just take Harry and go Hermione can't help the nagging feeling she has that tells her that she can't leave the other and so she turns back to the others and starts to hack at the bindings that are holding Ginny.

As soon as Hermione start to hack several pairs of strong grey hands seize her and half a dozen mermen pull her away from Ginny, shaking their green-haired heads and laughing.

"You take your own hostage." One of the mermen says to her, "Leave the others…."

"I can't.." Hermione attempts to say, but only large bubbles come out of her mouth.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friends leave the others…"

"She's my friend too!" Hermione yells, gesturing to Ginny, "And I don't want them to die either!"

As she waits Hermione looks around, trying to figure out what to do. There is a part of her that tells Hermione that there is no way Albus will let anything happen to the hostages there is another part of her that tells Hermione that neither of her parents, or Harry would leave until they were sure that everyone was safe, and so she comes to a decision, she won't leave until everyone is safe.

Just as she comes to that decision Hermione notices the merpeople pointing upwards and following the looks Hermione sees Cedric is swimming towards her with an enormous bubble around his head.

"Get lost!" Cedric mouths, looking panic-stricken, "Fleur and Krum're coming now!"

Feeling enormously relieved Hermione watches as Cedric pulls a knife out of his pocket and he cuts Cho free, pulling her upwards and out of sights.

Looking around Hermione waits, wondering where Fleur and Krum are. Suddenly the Merepeople starts to screeching and those holding Hermione loosen tier grip, staring behind them. Looking to where the Merepeople are Hermione sees something monstrous cutting though the water towards them: A human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark, it is Krum, he appears to have badly transfigured himself.

The shark-man swims straight to Ginny and begins to snap and bites at her ropes, but the trouble is that that Krum's new teeth are positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Hermione is quite sure that if Krum isn't careful he's going to rip Ginny in half.

Darting forward Hermione hits Krum hard on the shoulder and holds up the jagged stone. Seizing it Krum uses it to cut Ginny free. Within second he has done it and he grabs Ginny around the waist and without a backwards glance he begins to rise rapidly towards the surface.

As Hermione watches Krum and Ginny swim away she can't help but wonder "Now what?" as there is no sign of Fleur, nothing to say that she is coming and she can't just leave the girl alone, even though she wants to believe Albus wouldn't let them get hurt she knows that just leaving the girl behind would be wrong.

Realising what she has to do Hermione snatches up the stone that Krum drops, as she does the mermen close in around Harry and the little girl, shaking their heads at her, causing Hermione to pull her wand.

"Get out of the way!" Hermione says, but only bubbles fly out of her mouth, but the fact that the mermen suddenly stop laughing, look afraid and their eyes fix on Hermione's wand she gets the impression that they get the message. Even though she knows enough to know that she should feel bad about this, and she does to a degree, Hermione doesn't focus on that as she knows that she has to get Harry and the little girl to safety.

"You've got until three." Hermione shouts, causing a stream of bubbles to burst from her, a she holds up tree fingers "One." Hermione says, putting down one finger, "Two." She says, putting down another and as she does the Merpeople scatter.

As soon as they do Hermione darts forward and begins to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue until she is free at last. Once she is Hermione seizes the little girl around the waist, and grabs the neck of Harry's robes before kicking off the bottom.

As she can no longer use her webbed hands to propel herself forward Hermione works her flippers furiously, but Harry and Fleur's sister are like potato-filled sacks dragging her back down but Hermione just fixes her eyes skyward, though she knows that she must be very deep as the water below her is very dark. As she rises Merpeople rise with her and she can see them swirling around with ease, watching her struggle through the water and as she does she can't help but wonder whether they will pull her back down soon?

As she swims Hermione's legs start to seize up with the effort to keep swimming; her shoulders are aching horribly with the effort of dragging Harry and the girl. Just as Hermione starts to realise that the water is thinning and she starts to see daylight above her Hermione feels the pain on the side of her neck again and she starts to become very well aware of how wet the water is in her mouth.

Having no other choice Hermione just starts to kick harder, but as her feet are once more feet again rather than flippers the affect is lesson. Water starts to flood through Hermione's mouth and into her lungs, she starts to feel dizzy but as she realises that light and air are only ten feet away she just keeps kicking, even though her muscles start to scream in process, as her brain feels waterlogged Hermione just keeps swimming, having no other voice.

Then finally Hermione feels her head break the surface, and wonderful cold, clear air hits her face, causing her face to sting. As she takes a deep breath of the wonderful air Hermione pulls Harry and the little girl up with her. All around her, wild, green-haired heads are emerging out of the water with her, smiling at her.

In the stands the crowds are making a great deal of noise, shouting and screaming, all of them seemingly on their feet.

"You did it." Harry says, smiling at Hermione, "And you saved her too." He says.

"It was the right thing to do." Hermione answers, "It's what you would have done."

"Yeah, it is." Harry confirms, "We better help her." He says as it becomes clear to Harry and Hermione that the little girl can't swim that well.

"Yeah." Hermione confirms and the two of them pull Fleur's sister through the water, back towards the bank where the judges are standing, watching, as they go back twenty merpeople accompany them back like a guard of honour, singing their horrible screeching songs.

As they get closer Hermione sees Poppy fussing over Ginny, Krum, Cedric and Cho, all of whom have been wrapped in thick blankets.

Standing on the bank Albus and Bagman are beaming at Hermione and Harry as they get closer and Percy is looking surprised and suddenly Hermione sees two figures splashing over to them, figures that she quickly realises are Rems and Sirius.

As they splash forward Madame Maxime is attempting to restrain Flue who is clearly quiet hysterical as she fights tooth and nail to get to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine." Hermione attempts to tell her, but she is so exhausted that she can hardly talk, let alone shout.

Once they meet Sirius and Remus grab Harry and Hermione and drag them back to the bank.

"I'm okay, just tired." Hermione assures her fathers as Fleur breaks free of Madame Maxime and hugs her sister.

"It was ze grindylows, zey attacked me, oh Gabrielle, I thought, I thought."

"Come here, you." Poppy says, seizing Hermione and pulling her over to Ginny and the others, once she is right next to them Poppy wraps Hermione so tightly in a blanket that it feels like a straightjacket as she forces a hot potion down her throat that causes steam to gush out of her ears.

"Hermione, well done!" Ginny cries, "You did it, you found us!"

"Yeah." Hermione answers, now she is out of the water her mind is on how she found Harry and even though she would like to ask both her father's what happened, as they have just down next to her, Hermione knows it's not the time, especially considering a very unhappy Karkaroff is pretty close by.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Ginny." Krum says, attempting to draw attention back to himself, something which works perfectly.

"You were well outside time limit, Princess." Sirius tells his daughter as he and Remus both wrap their arms around her, "Did you have trouble finding them?"

"No, I found them easily." Hermione answers, "It's just…."

"Just…?" Remus starts to ask.

"Even though I wanted to believe that Albus wouldn't let anything happen to anyone I couldn't leave the others without being sure they would be rescued." Hermione explains to her parents, "Neither of you would have, and neither would Harry."

"No, we wouldn't have." Sirius confirms.

As Hermione talks to her parents she notices Albus deep in conversation with what seems to be the chief merperson, talking in the same screeching voice, which is clearly mermish. After a little while Albus suddenly stands up.

"A conference before we give the marks, I think." Albus says and he and the other judges go into a huddle.

After Poppy makes sure that Harry and Hermione are both okay she goes to Fleur and attempts to clean the cuts that Fleur has all over her face but Poppy won't allow her.

"Look after Gabrielle." Fleur tells Poppy before she turns to Hermione, "You saved 'er." She says breathlessly, "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"I had to." Hermione tells Fleur, "I couldn't leave her behind."

"Thank you." Fleur says before hugging Hermione tightly, and places kisses on each of Hermione's cheeks,

"And you too, you 'elped." She tells Harry.

"Not really, it was Mione." Harry says, but Fleur still kisses him on the cheek too.

Suddenly Bagman's voice booms from beside them, causing them all to jump, and the crowd in the stands go quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows." Bagman reveals, "Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points." Bagman says, causing applause to break out from the stands.

"I deserved zero." Said Fleur.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the limot of an hour." Bagman says as enormous charms break out from the hufflepuffs in the crowd, "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"I'm sorry." Hermione says to Harry, "I would have been way outside the time limit." Hermione says to Harry.

"It's okay. You did the right thing." Harry assures her.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." Bagman reveals, causing Karkaroff to clap and look particularly superior, "Hermione Lupin-Black, on behalf of herself and Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect." Bagman reveals, "She returned last, and well outside the limit of an hour. However, the Mercheftaines informs us that Miss Lupin-Black was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in her return was due to her determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely her own." Bagman reveals, "Most of the judges." Bagman says, giving Karkaroff a very nasty look, "Feel that this shows moral fiber and merits mull makes. However…. Miss Lupin-Black score is is forty-five points."

"We're tied in first place." Harry says to Hermione as Sirius and Remus start to join in on the applause.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the third of June." Bagman reveals, "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions." Bagman says before ending the spell.

"Come on you two. Let's get you two upstairs and warm." Sirius says to Harry and Hermione, both of whom nod and the family of four head upstairs, Neville joining them on the way.

* * *

It has been an hour and a half since the Second Task ended an ever since Hermione has been in her father's quarters with her parents, Harry and Neville. As they know that the party that Fred and George has been organizing would be ready by now Hermione, Neville and Harry are getting ready to leave.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Hermione says to Harry and Neville.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asks concerned.

"No, I just need to talk to Dad and Papa, I'll be there soon." Hermione explains.

"Okay, see you soon." Neville says and he and Harry leave while Hermione walk back over to her parents.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Sirius asks concerned.

"I'm not sure." Hermione admits as she sits back down on the couch, "When I was in the lake something happened." Hermione reveals, "It was like I just keep which way would lead me to Harry and when I focused on the feeling I it was like I knew a member of my pack was nearby." Hermione explains, "What's going on?" she asks her parents, sounding worried.

"We were going to talk to you about this once the tournament was over." Remus reveals as he and Sirius exchange worried looks, neither of them expecting this to have happened so soon.

"Why? What's going on?" Hermione asks, looking between her parents.

"You are the daughter of a werewolf and because of that as you get closer to the age of sixteen there are traits, abilities in some ways, that you could start to gain." Remus explains to his daughter, and Hermione looks concerned.

"Will I transform?" Hermione asks worried.

"No." Sirius and Remus say together.

"We were once worried that you would but as you never have you won't now." Sirius explains to his daughter as while there is a lot they don't understand they do know that Hermione won't suddenly start to transform, not unless she gets bitten.

"What is likely to happen is that you will be more sensitive to the luna cycle, something which is already happening." Remus reveals, "You're hearing is likely to improve, greatly, and you'll be able to sense me, your Dad, Harry and maybe even Neville, I'm not completely sure." He explains, "You'll be able to tell where we are or maybe even eventually if we are hurt or in danger." he explains to his daughter, "Your other sense, and reflexes, may also improve but I don't know for sure. Honestly there is a lot I don't know." Remus admits.

"How long have you known this was could happen?" Hermione asks her parents.

"Your whole life." Sirius answers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione asks, looking at Remus, "Didn't you think I had the right to know?"

"Of course you did, but we didn't know for sure that this would happen to you." Remus explains, "We were going to wait and see what happened, we knew that if by sixteen, the year before adult hood, nothing happened then you weren't going to gain any trait so there was no point you knowing that it was a possibility." Remus explains, "After how worried you get around the full moon I believed that there would be a very strong chance that you would gain traits and abilities, but considering the tournament we didn't want you to worry."

"So you've known, my whole life that I may gain werewolf traits and abilities and you never thought to tell me?" Hermione asks, sounding angry.

"We didn't want you to worry. We didn't want you to be afraid of something that may never happen." Sirius explains.

"We're sorry, Hermione. We were doing what we thought were best, we were trying to protect you, stop you for hurting." Remus explains to her daughter.

"Yeah well, you failed." Hermione says, pain and anger both in her voice, "I've got a party to get to." Hermione says before getting up and walking out of the quarters, leaving Sirius and Remus looking upset.

"She hates us." Remus says, tears coming to his eyes.

"No, Rem, she doesn't she just needs time." Sirius explains to his mate as he puts his arm around him.

"I should have told her; I should have told her everyone." Remus says, before starting to cry. Having no idea what else to do Sirius just pulls his mate in closer and holds him while he cries as even though he is upset and hurting too he knows Remus needs him to be strong.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

**February 24** **th** **1995**

Once she is several corridors away from her parents' quarters Hermione leans against the wall and takes several deep breaths, trying to collect herself as she knows that she can't walk into the common room feeling the way she does.

Leaning against the wall Hermione just spends several minutes taking deep breaths, trying to collect herself.

"They should have told me." Hermione comments, fighting back tears, "Papa should have told me." She says, honestly she is angrier at Remus than Sirius as Sirius has only been in her life for a year, while Remus has been around her for her whole life, "I can handle this, it will be okay." Hermione says to herself, forcibly wiping away her tears, and then after once last deep breath Hermione pushes herself away from the wall and walks towards the common room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Hermione walks into the common room to the cheers and applause of her housemates.

"Thank you." Hermione says, forcing a smile before she walks over to the drinks table, picks up a bottle of Firewhiskey and walks over to the window sill that she sits on during full moons and she just sits, and opens the bottle.

"Mione?" Harry's voice asks concerned as he, Neville and Fred walk over.

"I'm fine." Hermione tells them, honestly having no idea why she is lying.

"No, you're not." Neville says, "Your eyes are greyer than normal, that always means that something is wrong." Neville says to is friend, becoming concerned.

"Stupid eyes." Hermione mutters bitterly, raising the bottle to her mouth, but before she can drink it Fred reaches over and takes it.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Fred informs Hermione.

"Talk to us, what's going on with you?" Harry asks, sounding worried.

"Something I really don't want to talk about." Hermione admits, avoiding looking at her friends, "I need to get out of here." Hermione says, pushing past Harry, Neville and Fred to head out of the common room.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? What are we missing?" Fred asks the others.

"I don't know." Neville admits.

"Neither do I, but I know who will know." Harry says, "Come on." He says and the three of them head out of the common room.

* * *

After leaving the common room Hermione heads straight to the grounds, using ways out she learnt over the years, and once she is on the ground she heads straight to her tree and just sits, not even carrying about how cold it still is.

* * *

After leaving Gryffindor Tower Harry, Neville and Fred go straight to Remus and Sirius's quarters, as they walk into Sirius and Remus's quarters Harry, Neville and Fred find them sitting on the couch, Remus still having tears rolling down his face and Sirius looking upset.

"Remus, Sirius? Are you okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"Harry, Neville, Fred, what are you doing here?" Sirius asks surprised.

"We're worried about Hermione. She ran out of the common room, looking upset, and so we thought we would come see you two and you're upset to." Harry explains, "What's going on?" he asks worried.

"Hermione found out something that we haven't told her and she got upset, rightfully." Sirius explains.

"I think I know where she went. I've got to talk to her." Remus says, moving himself out of Sirius's arms and heading out of the quarters before anyone can say or do anything to stop him.

* * *

Having a pretty good idea where his daughter would have gone after leaving his quarters Remus heads straight out to the grounds and to the three that his daughter likes to go to.

Just like he suspected he would Remus finds his daughter sitting by the tree, leaning against it with her knees against her chest.

"Mione? Can I sit with you?" Remus asks his daughter.

"I guess." Hermione responds, being pretty sure that she doesn't have a choice, and hearing that Remus sits right down next to his daughter.

"I'm sorry." Remus tells his daughter, "I really am."

"I know you are." Hermione tells her Papa, "I just can't believe that you didn't tell me this sooner."

"I probably should have, but for so long I wasn't sure whether you would gain traits or abilities." Remus tells his daughter, "I did always intend to tell you, I was just waiting until you are a little older." Remus tells his daughter.

"That makes sense, but I think you should have told me sooner." Hermione informs Remus.

"I probably should have." Remus tells Hermione, hating that he has caused his daughter so much pain.

"Do you know what's going to happen? How this is going to work?" Hermione asks Remus.

"Not exactly, but we'll figure it out together." Remus says, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder, as he does Hermione lays her head on her Dad's shoulder and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**March 4** **th** **1995**

It has been ten days since the second task and even though Hermione has started to understand why her parents lied she still feels some anger towards them.

It is Saturday and Hermione and Harry are n Remus and Sirius's quarters working on the next step of their animagus transformation. As they work Hermione has gotten up and headed into the kitchen as she needs to get a drink, as she gets up Sirius gets up too as there are a couple of things that he needs to talk to her about.

"Mione." Sirius says as Hermione opens the fridge, "I just wanted to apologise again. Your Papa and I thought we were doing the right thing by keeping it from you."

"I know, but you still hurt me." Hermione explains.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Hermione responds.

"Now, there is something I want to talk to you about." Sirius says, lowering his voice, "Friday is your Papa's birthday."

"I know, but he doesn't like to celebrate it." Hermione informs Sirius, "I don't ever remember a time where he did celebrate it."

"So I've heard." Sirius says sadly, "I want to change that, I want to do something special for Rem's birthday and I was hoping you would help."

"It should be a dinner, a family dinner. You, me, Harry, maybe Neville or Minnie or Poppy or Albus, or anyone else you can think off." Hermione explains to her Dad.

"A family dinner, that sounds perfect." Sirius says with a smile, "Thanks Princess."

"You're welcome, Dad." Hermione says with a smile.

"Mione, the potion is ready." Remus's voice calls and Sirius and Hermione walk back over to the living area just as Remus is pouring the potion into cups.

"Now, do you two remember what you have to do?" Sirius asks Harry and Hermione.

"Yes." The two teenagers say as Hermione sits back down next to Harry.

"Say it out loud." Remus request as Sirius sits down too.

"We both add the mandrake leafs to our cup, drink it, and then we go into the meditated states we've been working on and once we're in that state we'll see what our animagus form is going to be." Harry explains.

"Yes, exactly." Sirius says, looking between Harry and Hermione, both of whom are looking excited, "Look, I know you're both excited, I was too, but unless you're clam you're not going to be able to do this, okay?" he asks the pair, both of whom nod, "Good."

"Good luck." Remus as he hands both Harry and Hermione cups.

As they collect their cups Harry and Hermione exchange looks, it being clear that they are worried about how they are going to go.

"We can do this." Hermione says to Harry.

"Yeah, we can." Harry confirms and the two of them both drop their mandrake leafs into their respective cups.

"Let it float to the bottom." Sirius tells the two teens and once they both notice that the leafs have floated to the bottoms of their respective cups Harry and Hermione both drink what's in the cups.

"How do you two feel?" Remus asks concerned.

"Okay." Harry answer.

"Strange, but okay." Hermione reveals.

"Good, that's how it should feel." Sirius tells his daughter, "Okay, now you both need to close your eyes and relax. Use those techniques you mastered in steps one and two, and it will just come to you." Sirius explains.

Both Harry and Hermione nod at that and both make themselves comfortable, Harry on a pile of pillows while Hermione leans against the couch, closes her eyes and just focuses on her breathing, in and out, until she feels herself reach a state of calm and she suddenly feels herself drift off, not to sleep, but to another state.

_Hermione's Unconscious._

_As she feels herself drift Hermione opens her eyes, but instead of seeing her father's quarters around her Hermione sees that she is in a forest, one that looks a lot like the Forbidden Forest._

" _Okay, odd." Hermione mutters to herself as she stands up, looking around. As Hermione looks around she hears movement behind her. Turning Hermione sees a large Black Wolf walking out, "Hello." Hermione says, not being able to explain the feeling she has that tells her the wolf is safe. As the animal walk towards her Hermione notices it's eye, it's brown eyes with flicks of grey, "You're me." Hermione realises, reaching out and patting the wolf, "You're so soft." Hermione says and as she does she notices that the wolf has a patch of brown along the underside of its neck, "I can't wait to be you." Hermione tell the wolf as she pets him._

Back in Sirius and Remus's quarters the two of them are sitting side by side, holding hands, both of them watching their kids.

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Sirius says, looking between the two teenagers, "Is this what it was like watching me and James?"

"Yeah." Remus confirms, Sirius just nods and a few seconds later Harry's eyes open.

"Pup?"

"Harry?"

"I'm okay." Harry answers and as he does Hermione opens her eyes too.

"Are you both okay?" Remus asks concerned.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Hermione and Harry both answer, both of them having an undertone of amazement in their voices.

"So, don't keep us in suspense, what did you see?" Sirius asks the two, looking so excited that he is close to jumping up and down in anticipation.

"A stag." Harry answers with a proud smile as he knows that's what his Dad was, "But it had a marking on its head, like my scar, and around his eyes, like my glasses, and green eyes. He seemed gentle." Harry explains.

"That's great, Harry." Sirius explains to Harry, "Prong was always gentle, that's how your Dad described him when he went into his trace."

"Really?" Harry asks and Remus and Sirius nod, "That's great." He says with a smile, "What did you see, Mione?"

"A wolf." Hermione answers, looking at her parents, "A Black Wolf with brown eyes, that had grey flicks, and a patch of brown on the underside of her neck." Hermione reveals.

"Black wolf?" Sirius asks and Hermione nods.

"Combination of both of us." Remus says, not entirely sure how he feels about that.

"So, they're going to be our forms?" Hermine asks and Harry nods.

"Yes." Sirius confirms.

"When we can start to try to transform?" Hermione asks her parents.

"Whenever you want, but it's going to be a while before you'll be able to do anything." Sirius explains to the teens, not wanting either of them to get their hopes up.

"We know" Harry and Hermione answer.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours in Sirius and Remus's room attempting to transform, managing to achieve nothing, Harry and Hermione are on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How long do you think it will be before we manage to transform something?" Harry asks curious, doing so after he made sure that no one is around.

"I don't know, probably a while." Hermione answers, "It took our Dads years before they were able to fully transform, we've just got to keep trying and be patient, it will happen eventually." Hermione tells Harry.

"Hopefully." Harry comments, "How are you? Are you okay?" he asks, clearly concerned.

"Yes, I think I am." Hermione admits, "I'm still mad at Papa and Dad, but I know anger doesn't help so I'm trying to get over it."

"How's that working for you?" Harry asks curious.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be a long process." Hermione admits and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

**March 10** **th** **1995**

It has been almost a week since Harry and Hermione started to transform and since then Harry has managed to transform a toe and Hermione has managed to transform a few fingers.

It is Friday night and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Minerva, Poppy, and Albus are in Sirius and Remus's quarters sitting around a table about to eat a feat that Sirius had the house elves sent up. Just as they are about to eat Sirius stands up,

"Before we eat I want to propose a toast." Sirius says, standing up, "To the love of my life, my best friend, my mate, Happy Thirty Fifth birthday, I love you, so much." Sirius says, smiling at his mate who is sitting at the other end of the table.

"To Papa." Hermione repeats.

"To Remus." Everyone else says.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Remus says, smiling at everyone around the table, "For a long time I haven't celebrated my birthday, and it's thanks to Sirius that I am this year." Remus reveals, "And it means a lot to me that all of you, those of you who are so important to me and my family, are here to help me celebrate with me." Remus says, smiling at everyone, "So thank you."

"We are happy to be here Remus." Minerva assures him.

"That we are." Albus confirms, "And I think we shouldn't let all this good food go to waste."

"Here, here. Dig in." Sirius says and that's just what they all do.

* * *

A few hours later the dinner has finished and Poppy, Albus and Minerva have left Remus and Sirius's quarters leaving Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Neville and George the only ones there, and they are have just finished cake.

"That was incredible, thank you." Remus says, kissing Sirius.

"You don't have to thank me." Sirius assures him as Remus moves, starting to pick up the plates, "No, no, no. It's your birthday, you don't clean up." Sirius informs him.

"He's right, Papa." Hermione informs him, "It's getting close to curfew, we should head back to the common room." Hermione says, being pretty sure that her parents will want some alone time.

"Well, how about I walk the five of you back seeing as how Sirius won't let me clean up." Remus suggests.

"Sure." Hermione answers and the others nod.

"I'll be back soon." Remus tells Sirius before he, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred and George head out of the quarters, all of them saying goodbye to Sirius before leaving.

After the six leave Sirius waves his wand to clean up the mess before he hurries into his and Remus's room, knowing he doesn't have long, to set up a birthday gift for his mate, a gift that he hopes Remus likes just as much as he liked Remus's gift to him.

First Sirius causes about thirteen candles, some red and some gold, to float around his and Remus's bed and then he waves his wand and causes the bedding to change to red silk sheets. Once he has done that Sirius hurries to where he hid individually wrapped chocolate which he uses to spell out Remus's name on the bed.

"Perfect." Sirius says before playing a song they both love and is important to them, having gotten the record from Hermione, and once he does he puts everything he is going to need for the night, including a bottle of chocolate rum on the bedside table, before getting changed into a pair of, very tight, gold boxes that he brought specially for tonight.

Just as he is putting his robes away Sirius hears the door open,

**START OF SMUT**

"Siri? The kids are back at the tower, where are you?" Remus's voice calls.

"Come into the bedroom, love." Sirius calls back, making his voice seductive.

Wondering what his mate has planned Remus walks into their bedroom and as he sees the sight Remus freezes and his mouth opens in shock.

"Siri, this is amazing." Remus says with an amazed look on his face before he moves over to his mate's arm and kisses him.

Once they break apart Remus looks down at what his mate is wearing and as he does his eye darken with desire, "You look incredible, Siri." Remus says, looking his mate up and down, not being able to help but stare at the bulge that is all too clear in the very tight boxes, "Are they new?"

"Yep, I got them just for tonight, just for you." Sirius whispers to Remus, "Do you like?"

"I love them, but I think I'm going to love getting you out of them more." Remus reveals, telling the truth, as he gives Sirius a suggestive look.

"I'm going to love that too." Sirius reveals as he leads Remus over to the bed to show his mate everything he has done.

"This is amazing." Remus says with a gasp.

"No, you are." Sirius says as he slowly starts to undress Remus, doing it tenderly and with care, as he picks up a chocolate bar from the bedside table and feeds it to his mate, "Happy Birthday my incredible, Rem." Sirius whispers and Remus just gives a moan back.

Once Sirius is sure that Remus has eaten the chocolate bar Sirius gently pushes his mate onto the bed and picks up a small bucket of the bedside table, a bucket that is full of melted chocolate, and he rubs it all over Remus's chest, completely covering Remus's nipples.

"Oh, good, that feels so good." Remus moans, knowing that chocolate is melting on is back but he doesn't care.

Once he is sure that Remus is significantly covered Sirius puts the bucket on the side and he starts to lick the chocolate off Remus's chest before moving to his mate's nipples.

"Ohh good, feels so good, so amazing." Remus says, moaning under his mate's talented tongue, loving every second.

Once Sirius has cleaned all the chocolate off Remus's chest he grabs the bucket again and spreads the chocolate down Remus's torso and completely covers his mate's cock. Licking his lips at the sight before him Sirius puts the bucket back on the side and continues to move down the trail of chocolate, licking it, sucking chocolate out of Remus's belly button, before reaching Remus's incredible cock.

"My favourite desert." Sirius says, looking at Remus and only seeing his mates desire looking back at him, before he slowly starts to lick the chocolate off his mate's cock,

"Siri, oh god, Siri." Remus moans as Sirius starts to suck Remus's cock, taking as much of him as he can.

After a few minutes, Remus moaning the entire time, Sirius lets go of Remus's cock with a pop and starts to moves up his mate body, spending several minutes placing kisses and sucking on his mate's skin.

Once Sirius reaches Remus's mouth he pulls his mate into a deep passionate kiss as he reaches over and grabs the special strawberry lube he brought.

"Roll over, on all fours." Sirius whispers into Remus's ear and his mate quickly does so. Once Remus is on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air. Sirius spreads the lube on his fingers and in Remus's hole as he starts to prepare his mate.

"Good, so good." Remus moans as he withers beneath his mate.

"I love you, love you so much." Sirius says as he places kisses on Remus's black and licks up the chocolate that has melted as he slowly prepares his mate, with one finger, then two, and then finally three.

"Siri, please. I can't wait any longer, please get in me." Remus cries out, causing Sirius to smirk.

"Patience Baby. I want to make this a night you won't forget." Sirius responds.

"You already have." Remus informs his mate as Sirius uses one hand to remove the gold boxes while continuing to prepare his mate with his other hand.

Once his cock is free from it's confides Sirius lines himself up before he slowly starts to thrust into Remus's tight, but welcoming hole.

"So tight, so incredible." Sirius whispers to Remus, "So good."

"Oh god, Pad, faster, harder." Remus moans.

"Of course, love." Sirius says and he increases his speed, going deeper with every single one which causes Remus to moan louder and louder.

After a couple more minutes Sirius starts to feel closer so he reaches around his mate, placing a kiss on his back as he does, and takes Remus in his hand, and starts to jerk him of.

"Oh, Siri, Siri, SIRI." Remus yells after a couple of minutes.

"Come for me baby." Sirius whispers and that's just what they do.

As they reach their climaxes Sirius collapses onto his mate and Remus finds himself not even minding the weight.

After a few seconds Sirius moves off his mate, and kisses him passionately,

"I love you, Remy, so much." Sirius tells his mate.

"I love you too." Remus responds and as he does Sirius reaches over and grabs two glasses of the Chocolate rum.

"How much of that melted chocolate have you got left?" Remus asks curious, after they have both drunken some of the rum.

"Plenty." Sirius responds with a smirk and Remus reaches over and takes Sirius's glass from him and puts both of them on the bedside table before he picks up the bucket of melted chocolate.

"My turn." Remus whispers to Sirius.

"Ohh, I like the sound of that." Sirius says with a smirk as he moves down the bed so that he is lying flat with his head just on the pillows.

"I'm glad." Remus says, placing a kiss on his mate's lips before spreading the melted chocolate all over his mate's body.

**END OF SMUT**

* * *

Hours later Sirius and Remus are lying in each other's arms, both of them now clean, having spent all of Remus's birthday celebrating it and cuddling.

"Thank you, Sirius. You've made this day one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Remus says to Sirius with a look of utter love on his face.

"No problem, Rem. I love you." Sirius says kissing his mate once more, "Happy birthday, Baby, and I promise you there will be many happier ones to come." Sirius promise his mate and the two of them drift into silence as they lay in each other's loving embraces.

* * *

**March 17** **th** **1995**

It has been a week since Remus's birthday and it is now the full moon. As normal Hermione is sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, near the window sill, staring out of the grounds and she isn't at all surprised when, a while after everyone else left, Hermione hears footsteps.

"How you doing?" A voice asks and Hermione turns to see Harry, Neville, Fred and George.

"Okay, but…." Hermione says before trailing off.

"But, what?" Harry asks concerned.

"But it's like there are bugs under my skin, I feel movement, shivers." Hermione reveals.

"That's not normal, is it?" Fred asks concerned.

"No, it's not." Hermione confirms.

"Why do you think it's happening?" Neville asks, clearly worried.

"I think it's what Dad and Papa talked about. I think I'm sensing Papa, what he's going through." Hermione reveals.

"Should we take you to the hospital wing?" George asks, exchanging looks with the others.

"No, I'm okay… I think." Hermione answers.

"I think? That doesn't exactly fill us with confidence, Mione." Harry says, becoming ever more worried.

"Yeah, I know… Sorry." Hermione tells her friends and the five of them drift into a very tense silence.

"So….. Poker?" Fred suggests, attempting to break the silence and defuse the tension, "I'm thinking minus the alcohol."

"Would be a good idea." Harry admits.

"Mione?" Neville asks curious.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Hermione says, standing up, but as she does she sways on the spot for a second.

"Hermione?" Harry, Neville, Fred and George ask, all four of them sounding worried.

"I'm okay." Hermione says as he nose starts to bleed, but before anyone can ask whether she is okay Hermione collapses.

"HERMIONE."

"MIONE."

Fred, George, Harry and Neville all yell, all sounding terrified, as they hurry over to their friend.

"We need to get her help." Neville says, sounding terrified.

"Madame Pomfrey. We've got to get Mione to her." Harry says, looking worriedly at his friend.

"I've got her." Fred says, picking up Hermione carefully and the group of four, plus Hermione, hurry out of the common room, past the clock that says 1:04, none of caring that if they get caught they'll be in serious trouble, only caring about getting Hermione to safety.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the common room, being amazed that they didn't get caught by Filch or anyone else, Harry, Neville, George and Fred carrying Hermione hurry into the hospital wing.

"Just hold on, Hermione, you'll be okay." Fred says.

"POPPY." Neville yells.

"MADAM POMFREY, WE NEED HELP" Harry yells and seconds later Poppy hurries out from her office as Fred takes Hermione over to a bed.

"What's happened?" Poppy asks when she sees the teenagers and hurries over to Hermione.

"She was feeling movement under her skin, like bugs, shivers, and when she stood up she got a nose bleed and then collapsed." George explains.

"She thinks she was sensing Remus." Neville adds as Poppy starts to examine Hermione.

"That's a possibility." Poppy says as she continues to examine Hermione as like the others who know about Remus she knew it was a possibility and has watched out for it.

"We need to tell Sirius and Remus, or at least Sirius." Harry says, knowing that Remus isn't in any state to talk to.

"Both of them are locked in their chambers, with some pretty powerful enchantments the morning." Poppy reveals, "I need one of you to go over the fire and call up to Professor Dumbledore, I need him." Poppy says, not even attempting to get the teenagers to leave as she may just need them.

"I'll do it." Harry says before hurrying over to the fire.

For the next minute or so Fred, George, and Neville watch Poppy working on Hermione until Albus hurries over and starts to help while the teenagers just watch on, all four of them feeling pretty useless as Albus and Poppy talk in voices too quiet for the four boys, who are standing back to hear.

* * *

For about half an hour Harry, Neville, Fred and George just stand and watch why Poppy and Albus work on Hermione, all four of them hoping that Hermione is going to be okay.

Finally, Poppy and Albus stand up straight and turn towards the four teenagers.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Harry asks, sounding worried.

"Yes, she's okay." Poppy answers.

"What happened?" Neville asks, wanting to understand why his friend suddenly collapsed.

"We believe Hermione is sensing what Remus is currently going through, and as she has never felt something like that it was too much and it caused her to collapse." Albus explains to the four students.

"So does this mean it will happen to Hermione every full moon?" Fred asks concerned.

"No, I believe it will just happen until she gets used to the sensation." Albus explains.

"When will she wake up?" George asks curious.

"It's hard to determine, but I would say about twelve hours." Albus explains, "I'll be waiting for Sirius and Remus outside their rooms so that I can tell them as soon as the enchantments are removed."

"Good, that's good." Harry says, sounding relieved and the others nod in agreement.

"Yes. Now, how about I walk you boys back to Gryffindor Tower." Albus suggests

"Can't we stay with Hermione?" Fred asks.

"I want to stay." Neville adds.

"I'm not leaving." Harry says as George nods in agreement with what the others are saying, causing Albus to look between the four boys.

"You boys can stay." Albus explains to them, "But you are not to interfere with what Madam Pomfrey has to do."

"Yes, Sir." The four boys respond.

"Lovely, I'll see you four in a few hours." Albus says before he leaves the Hospital Wing.

After Albus leaves Harry, Neville, Fred and George walk over and sit down either sides of Hermione's bedside, Harry and Fred on her right side while Neville and George are on her left. As they it down Harry and Neville each take one of Hermione's hand.

"We're here, Mione. We're not going to leave." Harry says and the group of four drift into silence, all four of them hoping that Hermione is going to be okay.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the response. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**March 17** **th** **1995**

True to his word to the four Gryffindor boys Albus is waiting outside Sirius and Remus's rooms from minutes before sunrise and as soon as it occurs the protections that Sirius and Remus put up fall, just like they are supposed to and Albus walks in.

"Remus? Sirius?" Albus calls.

"ALBUS, IN HERE!" Sirius's voice yells, his voice sounding worried and Albus, walking rather quickly, hurries over.

As he hurries into the bedroom Albus finds Remus on the floor with a pretty bad wound on his chest and Sirius kneeling next to him.

"Albus, help me, Moony attacked Remus again, but then he suddenly stopped." Sirius reveals, looking upset, "I don't understand."

"That's what Hermione was sensing, and Moony realised that." Albus realises, realising that that means Moony stopped hurting himself so Hermione wouldn't feel it.

"Hermione? What happened with Hermione?" Sirius asks worried, looking away from his mate to look at Albus, clearly worried about his daughter.

"She was sensing Remus and collapsed, Harry, Neville, Fred and George brought her to the hospital wing. She'll be okay." Albus explains, "We better get Remus to the hospital wing." Albus says, Sirius nods and together they take Remus to the hospital wing.

* * *

It has been a while since Remus and Sirius brought Remus to the hospital wing and Remus has been heled, but like his daughter he is still unconscious. Sirius is sitting between Remus and Hermione, holding his mates hand in one hand and his daughters in the other while Harry, Neville, Fred and George are still sitting around, none of them wanting to move.

"Was she in pain?" Sirius asks worried, speaking for the first time in a little while.

"No." Harry, Neville, Fred and George say together.

"Mione felt shivers like she was feeling bugs under her skin and when she stood up she got a nose bleed before collapsing, but no, she wasn't in any pain." Harry explains to his godfather.

"Good, that's good." Sirius says relieved, though as he looks between his mate and daughter Sirius knows that Remus is going to hate himself for causing his daughter pain.

"Yeah." Neville says, sounding relieved.

"Yeah." Sirius mutters and the group once more drift into silence.

The silence last for a while until the five people sitting around Hermione and Sirius's beds hear a moan and they quickly look between the two, trying to realising whether the sound came from father or daughter.

"You're okay, Rem. You're in the hospital wing." Sirius says, realising that it is his mate.

"Siri?" Remus asks, opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're okay." Sirius assures his mate, "Moony started to attack you last night, then he stopped." Sirius explains.

"Mione." Remus says worried, forcing himself to sit up, "Mione was hurting, that's why Moony stopped? Where is she?" Remus asks worried.

"She's okay, she's right over there." Sirius tells his mate and Remus tries to get up, "No, you need to rest." He says, pushing his mate back down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, you must hate me." Remus says to Sirius, "I hurt her, I hurt our girl." He says, tears coming to his eye.

"No, you didn't. It's not your fault. It's okay, you don't have to blame yourself, I don't blame you." Sirius informs his mate.

"Yes, it is." Remus says, turning away from his mate, doing so even though it hurts, hating that he hurt his daughter.

Really hating that his mate is blaming himself for something he can't control Sirius places his hand on Sirius's shoulder and bends down,

"I love you Remy, this wasn't your fault." Sirius whispers, placing a kiss on Remus's cheek before sitting back down in his chair, honestly feeling completely useless.

As they watch Sirius and Remus Fred, George, Harry and Neville exchange looks, all four of them hating that there is nothing they can do to help the people who mean so much to all of them.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Remus woke up and ever since he hasn't said a word to anyone, something which makes Sirius feel completely useless and Hermione still hasn't woken up.

Looking between his mate and daughter Sirius finds himself wishing that there was something he could do to help at least one of them, as he looks towards his daughter Sirius notices his daughter's flicker.

"Mione, can you hear Princess?" Sirius asks, standing up, "Open your eyes for me, Princess." Sirius says as he gently pushes his daughter's hair out of her face.

"Daddy?" Hermione asks, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Sirius assures his daughter.

"Papa! Papa's hurt." Hermione says, sounding terrified as she quickly sits up.

"I'm alright, Mione." Remus says, turning around and looking at his daughter, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Hermione assures her father, "I understand now, and I'm not angry about you not telling me this was a possibility." Hermione admits, slowly standing up and walking over to Remus, "I love you Papa, and I don't blame you." She says before hugging him, "I'm going to be okay, I just have to figure out how to filter what I'm sensing. Once I do this won't happen again." Hermione says, knowing that and honestly not that long ago that would have really scared her a lot, but not anymore.

"I'll help you, we'll figure this out together." Remus promises his daughter, still feeling a lot of guilt about what's happened to Hermione.

* * *

**March 25** **th** **1995**

It has been about a week since the Full Moon and ever since then it has become clear that Remus still blames himself for what happened to Hermione and there is nothing that anyone can do to get him to see otherwise.

It is Saturday morning and while Sirius and Harry are flying together around the Quidditch pitch Hermione has headed to her parent's quarters. Walking into the rooms Hermione finds her Papa at the table marking papers.

"Papa."

"Mione? Are you okay? Are you alright?" Remus asks, looking up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Papa." Hermione assures him, "I have about how to try and learn to filter what I sense so it doesn't hurt me." Hermione explains as she walks over and sits down across from her Papa.

"What are you thinking?" Remus asks his daughter.

"I've spent a lot of the last week doing research. I've been reading everything that could possibly have anything to do with what I'm starting to be able to do and I think I need your help." Hermione tells her Papa.

"Of course, whatever it is I'll help you." Remus tells his daughter.

"Thanks Papa." Hermione says, sounding grateful, "I don't know for sure that this will work, it's just a theory." Hermione explains to her Papa.

"If it doesn't we'll try something else." Remus assures his daughter and Hermione nods.

"I know you don't like talking about it, and if there was some other way I wouldn't ask, but I think I need you to explain to me how it feels to transform." Hermione explains to her Papa, "I think, once I know that, I can use the meditation techniques I've learnt for animagus transformations and once in a relaxed state I might be able to start to figure out how to filter everything." Hermione explains to her Papa.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Remus says, taking a deep breath, honestly he doesn't want to tell his daughter the specifics of what it feels like when he transforms he realises that it will help his daughter and that's why he is going to tell her.

* * *

**March 29** **th** **1995**

It has been four days since Hermione went to her Papa for help controlling what she can sense and since then Hermione is reasonably sure, even though all this is completely new to her, that she will be able to control the feelings, but she won't know for sure until the full moon.

It after dinner on Wednesday and Harry, Neville, Hermione, Dean and Seamus are sitting together around a table in the common room doing their homework together, something which they have been doing all semester.

"Am I spelling this right?" Neville asks, looking at his parchment.

"Let me check." Harry says, leaning over to Have a look at Neville's work, doing so before anyone else can say anything, "Um no it's not." Harry reveals and he quickly corrects the work.

"Thanks Harry." Neville answers.

"You're welcome." Harry responds, smiling at his friend a smile which Neville returns.

"Is it once or twice you tap for the transfiguration?" Dean asks curious.

"Twice." Hermione and Seamus say together.

"Thank you." Dean says, drawing out the word.

"You know this works really well. The five of us working on our work together, we do better." Harry realises.

"That it does." Hermione confirms as they have all been doing better.

"Hey, you lot." Lee says walking over to them, "We need to talk to you, upstairs." He says, "It's important." He adds.

"Be right there." Dean responds and the five of them exchange looks and pick up all their stuff, before heading up to Fred, George and Lee's dorm.

When Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus walk into the dorm they find Lee, Katie, Angelina and Alicia waiting.

"What's going on?" Harry asks when he sees them.

"And where are Fred and George?" Hermione asks as she is pretty sure that Fred and George should be here.

"Detention." Angelina answers.

"Saturday is Fred and George's seventeenth birthday." Lee explains

"They deserve a party, a really good one." Katie explains, "And we were thinking it should be a surprise."

"That sounds great." Neville says with a grin.

"It does, but we have a problem." Angelina explains, "We have no way to get the drinks and other things we're going to need, we were hoping that one of you guys have an idea of a way for us to do that." She says, looking between Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Hearing that Hermione and Harry look at each other and have an entire conversation without words, a conversation that ends with Harry nodding at Hermione.

"There's a way for at least a couple of us to go into Hogsmeade and get everything we need." Hermione explains, "And I thought you knew that." She says, looking at Lee.

"I do, but I don't know a way for us not to get caught." Lee explains as he knows about the tunnel, but with it not being a Hogsmeade weekend it will be very difficult not to get caught.

"Harry and I have a way, but we'll need you to ask no questions." Hermione admits.

"Done." The others respond.

"Okay, so some of us can go into Hogsmeade." Hermione says, "No more than three." Hermione explains as trying to fit more than three under the cloak will make it difficult to move.

"Okay, well I need to go to buy the alcohol." Angelina says as it's not Lee's birthday to May and Alicia's is in June.

"And I want to get the fireworks that Fred and George love and the snacks." Lee explains.

"Okay, then I want the two of you to meet me in Harry's, Neville's, Dean and Seamus's dorm after breakfast on Saturday and we'll go." Hermione says and they both nod.

"And then how about the rest of us distract Fred and George." Seamus suggests, "Maybe with a friendly game of Quidditch and then we get them to the party at the right time."

"That would work." Alicia says approvingly.

"Maybe I should start to set things up in here, or wherever the party will be, while that's going on." Neville suggests, "We can come up with a cover to explain what is going on because me playing Quidditch is suspicious."

"Good point." Angelina says with a nod.

"Now the question is do we want to have the party here and just us or everyone?" Katie asks.

"If we were to have it with everyone chances are, with how much of a prat he's being, Ron will ruin it." Dean points out.

"Good point." Lee says with a nod, "Private is best, but one of us should ask Ginny if she wants to be there, they're her brothers after all."

"Agreed." Hermione says and the others nod in agreement.

"So, what time should we get them back here for the party?" Harry asks, looking between the others.

"Do you think you could manage to get Fred and George not to come back to the dorm at all until after Dinner?" Angelina asks, looking between Harry, Katie, Alicia, Dean, and Seamus.

"Yeah, we can try." Harry says with a nod.

"Then we start the party right after dinner." Angelina says with a nod.

"I'll watch the map to make sure that Fred and George don't come back to the dorms early." Hermione explains.

"Sounds good." Harry says approvingly while everyone but Lee and Neville are confused about the map.

"Good, we've got a plan then." Lee says, the others nod in agreement and they all leave the dorm in groups.

* * *

**April 1** **st** **1995**

It has been three days since Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and Lee got together to plan a surprise party for Fred and George and the day of the twin's birthday has come. As they knew it would be suspicious I they didn't all of the people that know about the surprise party made sure to say happy birthday at breakfast.

It is a little after lunchtime and Hermione, Lee and Angelina are taking off the invisibility cloak, having just arrived back in Fred, George, and Lee's dorm, where Neville is, all three of them carrying a lot of stuff.

"Wow, Nev. This place looks great." Hermione explains as even though Neville has only done some of the room he has decorated a lot of it with streamers and balloons and banners.

"Thanks. It's not finished yet, but I'll get there." Neville reveals.

"It's already great, they're going to love it." Angelina says with a grin.

"Thanks. So, Ginny stopped by not that long ago, she said that Krum invited her to dinner tonight on the boat so she's going there instead of coming to the party." Neville explains to the others.

"Wow." Hermione says shocked, "How can that even be a choice? She should want to help her brothers celebrate their birthday it's one day, she can go on a date with Krum anytime."

"Exactly what I said, but she didn't listen." Neville reveals with a frown.

"You know I was with Fred and George all morning and Ron didn't even say Happy Birthday." Lee reveals, "He didn't even look at them."

"How can they care so little?" Hermione asks, not understanding as even though they aren't her biological brothers she does consider Harry and Neville to be her brothers and she would never miss either of their birthdays, or a special occasion, because of a date or be mean to them if they were fighting.

"I don't know." Lee admits with a shrug, "They got letters from Bill and Charlie, who promised that they'd be getting great amazing presents when they see each other again, even though they both sent birthday presents, and Mr and Mrs Weasley sent birthday presents, of course there was also a note from Mrs Weasley scolding them for getting detention."

"Of course." Angelina comments, sarcastically as Hermione and Neville roll their eyes.

"We better finish getting this place ready." Angelina informs the others.

"Yes, we should." Hermione confirms as she takes the map out of her pocket and unfolds it on one of the beds, mutters "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" as she taps the map before tapping it with her wand, "One of us should check every couple of minutes to make sure Fred and George are still in the Quidditch pitch." Hermione tells the others, all of whom nod in agreement and together Hermione, Neville, Angelina and Lee start to get the dorm room ready for the party they are going to be throwing that night.

* * *

A few hours later dinner has recently ended and Gryffindor's are just returning to the tower, or specifically all the Gryffindor's but Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Dean and Seamus who excused themselves early

As they arrive back in the common room Fred and George look around hoping to see their friends.

"I don't see 'em." Fred says to his brother.

"Me either." George admits, looking around, "Maybe Lee is upstairs." He assumes.

"Maybe." Fred responds and the two of them walk upstairs and into their room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Angelina, Lee, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katie and Alicia yell as soon as the twins walk in.

"Thanks guys." George says with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, boys." Hermione says, walking up and hugging them.

"Thanks Hermione." They both respond as the return the hug.

"So, what kind of party have you lot cooked up?" Fred asks, looking around.

"The best kind." Lee answers, "Fireworks and booze." He says with a grin.

"Nice." Fred and George say together, both sounding glad.

"I think we should start with two shots each." Alice suggests.

"Sounds good to me." George says and that's just what they do.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Fred and George's birthday party began and ever since then then the group of eleven have been drinking and enjoying each other's company. Currently Dean, Seamus and Lee are playing bartenders while Hermione, Fred, George, and Angelina are sitting on Fred's bed and watching Neville, Harry, Katie and Alicia dancing together.

"So you two enjoying yourselves?" Angelina asks the twins.

"You know what, I think we are." George answers with a smile.

"KATIE, ALICIA, COME TRY THESE." Lee calls and Katie and Alicia stop dancing and walk over to Lee, Dean and Seamus, leaving Harry and Neville, both of whom are a little tipsy, dancing together.

As they dance together Neville trips slightly causing Harry to reach out and save his friend before hitting the floor,

"You okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Neville answers and Harry helps Neville back to his standing position and the two of them continue to dance, Hermione, Fred, George and Angelina noticing that Harry still has his hand around Neville's waist.

"You know; I think it's firework time." Fred says to his brother.

"I think you are completely right." George says, "Come on you two." He says to Hermione and Angelina.

"EVERYONE TO THE WINDOW." Fred yells and everyone, some of the group stumbling slightly as they are tipsy, head over to the dorm window.

"How are we going to do this?" Dean asks curious, once everyone is standing by the window.

"We each grab one of the fireworks, tap them with our wand and then let them fly out of the window." George explains to everyone.

"And won't we get burned?" Seamus ask.

"Not if we're careful." Lee answers.

"Which means we should do it in groups of two or three, just to be on the safe side." Hermione comments.

"Sounds good." Katie comments, "Lee? Alicia? Want to go first?"

"Sure."

"Of course."

Lee and Alicia both say and the two of them, along with Katie, pick up the fireworks and head over to the open window.

"You know as soon as people hear and see the fireworks they are going to be able to figure out where they are coming from?" Neville asks, looking between the twins and Lee.

"Of course." The three respond, all of them looking amused at that.

"Ready?" Katie asks Alicia and Lee.

"Ready." The two respond and they all tap their wands to the fireworks that they have chosen and the three of them let them fly out the window, causing a great show.

"Come on, our turn." Fred says, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her over to the fireworks. Once they both choose the fireworks Hermione and Fred head over the window and cause them to go off, and then Neville and Harry, then Dean and Seamus and finally George and Angelina and once all the fireworks have been let of the group just stand together and watch, all enjoying one another's company.

* * *

**April 4** **th** **1995**

It has been three days since the twins' birthday, where Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Dean and Seamus ended up staying awake until about four am and they all ended up staying in Fred, George and Lee's dorm where they spent most of Sunday sleeping.

It is Tuesday morning and Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Dean and Seamus are eating breakfast together.

As Hermione eats her Daily Prophet arrives and as she opens the paper to reveal the front page Hermione drops her fork in shock and her face goes completely write.

"Mione?" Harry and Neville asks worried, causing Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Dean and Seamus to turn and look, making them realise right away that something is wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Ron…. He…. He told Skeeter about Papa." Hermione says, causing everyone but Harry, Neville, Fred and George.

"No." Harry and Neville say, both sounding furious.

"He did." Hermione says, sounding horrified, "I should never have told him, it's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Fudge was the one who told Ron, you just confirmed what he said." Neville reminds Hermione.

"Dad and Papa aren't here yet. I've got to warn them." Hermione says, getting up and running out of the Great Hall as fast as possible, knowing that her fathers can't just walk into the hall without a warning.

"I'm going to kill him; Remus doesn't deserve this." Harry says, getting up and before anyone can stop him Harry has walked over to where Ron is and punches him in the face, causing Ron to fall to the ground and the hall to go completely silence.

"YOU JEALOUS BASTARD. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Harry asks, sounding furious, but before he can do anything else Dean and Seamus has grabbed hold of Harry and attempt to pull him back, as Ron gets to his feet.

As Ron gets to his feet Neville gets up and punches Ron too, not quiet knocking him to his feet, and then Fred and George both throw punches in perfect unison, causing Ron to once more full to the ground and causing Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Katie to move and try and hold back all three of the boys while Dean and Seamus continue to attempt to hold back Harry who is fighting them.

"You ten, with me." Minerva says, walking over, her voice being hard to read, "Weasley get to the hospital wing and then report to Professor Dumbledore's office." She says, definitely sounding angry.

* * *

Being pretty sure that she has never run so fast before in her life Hermione meets her father's just as they walk onto the marble staircase from their floor.

"Mione? What's wrong?' Remus asks, seeing his daughter and being able to tell that something is seriously wrong.

"Ron…. Ron…. Ron told Skeeter about you… It's in the paper." Hermione pants.

"Oh god." Sirius says, sounding horrified, "Remy." Sirius says, looking at his mate who looks completely shocked and afraid.

"I need to go, I can't stay here, no one will want me here; I can't stay." Remus says, his voice quiet.

"What people think doesn't matter, but we should get to our quarters." Sirius tells his mate, grabbing his hand, hating that he is in so much pain, "Come on, you too, Mione." Sirius says to his daughter, knowing that her going to class won't end well.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the Great Hall Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Dean, Seamus and Lee walk into Professor McGonagall's office.

"I don't care how many detentions you give me, after what Ron did he deserves it." Harry says, sounding angry.

"I agree." Neville says.

"Same." Fred and George respond.

"I understand that." Minerva says, "But, because you four decided to punch Ron in front of everyone I have to do something so I want you all four of you to bring your homework here after dinner and if anyone asks you have detention." Minerva reveals.

"Yes, Professor." Harry, Neville, Fred and George say together.

"What's going on? What about Professor Lupin did Ron tell Skeeter?" Dean asks, sounding confused.

Hearing that Harry, Neville, Fred and George exchange looks, all feeling that it's not theirs to explain.

"Whatever it is is in the paper, we're going to know anyway." Katie reminds them.

"Remus is a werewolf, that's what Ron told." Harry says, his voice sounding angry.

"This shouldn't change anything. Remus is still the same amazing teacher we've had for the last two years, the same caring person who treats us like human beings instead of students, who helps. The fact that he turns into a wolf once a month doesn't change that." Neville says, his voice pretty forceful, almost like he is daring the others to say differently.

"No, it doesn't. Remus is the best teacher we've ever had." Angelina says.

"But other people aren't going to react well." Katie realises.

"No, they're not." George says sadly.

"What's going to happen to Professor Lupin?" Alicia asks worried.

"Albus will want him to stay on, but knowing Remus he will want to leave school, soon." Minerva reveals, knowing that because she knows her friend.

"We have to do something, Remus can't leave!" Harry says.

"I may have an idea, but all of you are going to have to help." Minerva says, looking between the students, "Are you willing to do that?" she asks.

"Yes." All ten of the students respond, without hesitation.

"Good." Minerva says with a smile and she starts to explain her plan.

* * *

A couple of minutes after they left the stairs Remus, Sirius and Hermione walk into Remus and Sirius's quarters the second they do Hermione throws her arms around her father and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Papa. I never thought Ron would do something like this." Hermione assures him.

"I know, it's okay." Remus assures his daughter, "I always knew that my secret wouldn't stay a secret forever." He reveals as he feels comfort in his daughter's hug.

"This doesn't have to change anything, Papa. You don't have to leave teaching." Hermione tells her Papa as they break apart.

"Yes, I do." Remus tells his daughter, "No one's going to want a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts."

"Some people won't care." Sirius tells his mate, "You love teaching, you shouldn't have to leave something you love because of peoples prejudges stop you from doing that." Sirius says.

"You know how people react Siri. You know what they will think, what they'll want. I should leave Hogwarts" Remus says, looking between Sirius and his daughter.

"NO." Sirius and Hermione say together.

"You don't have to leave, Albus will stand by you." Sirius assures his mate, believing that.

"Albus has already stuck is neck out for me enough times, I won't ask him to do so again." Remus says, "Excuse me." Remus says before heading into his and Sirius's bedroom.

"We can't let Papa just quit, he belongs here." Hermione says to her Dad, sounding upset.

"I know. I know he does." Sirius says, putting an arm around his daughter, trying to think of ways to get Remus to see that.

* * *

After getting patched up by Madam Pomfery Ron has been sent to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I am very disappointed in you." Albus informs Ron, "You were trusted with a secret, a secret that you knew could never be told and you decided to do so, why?" Albus asks, his voice full of disappointment.

"Because the Lupin-Black's and Potters are so perfect, they deserve to pay and people should know that there is a monster at Hogwarts." Ron says bitterly.

"Remus is not a monster, and you know that. I know that you've been fighting with Harry and Hermione, but Remus shouldn't have to pay for that fight. He has been nothing but kind to you and he's helped you, how could you repay by doing this?" Albus asks.

"I don't know, Sir." Ron says, looking down at the ground as he realises that this may not have been the best way to hurt Hermione, and Harry, and even Neville, which was his intention.

"Well, I will be writing to your parents and you will be undertaking detention three days a week until the end of semester and you are on thin ice, probation, until the end of the year." Albus tells Ron.

"Yes Sir." Ron answers.

"Do not mistake how serious this is. Your actions risk Remus's life and any further breach of rules will result in your expulsion." Albus reveals, "You are to stay away from the entire Lupin-Black family, including Harry and Neville, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Ron once more says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Good, you can go." Albus responds and Ron gets up and leaves.

* * *

A couple of hours later, at about lunch time Remus hasn't left his and Sirius's bedroom and Sirius is just walking in having just talked to Albus who informed him that Remus has resigned, even though Albus didn't want him to.

"Don't do this, Rem." Sirius says, sitting down next to where Remus is making papers on their bed.

"I'm just getting ahead of the letters. Come tomorrow there will be hundreds of letters from parents wanting me gone." Remus tells his mate.

"Just ignore them. You're so much better than they know and there are going to be a lot of people who will want you to stay." Sirius tells him.

"I can't stay, Siri, and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise." Remus tells Sirius, "But you should say, our daughter and godson are going to need your guidance." He says, but before Sirius can respond there is a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need you both to come with me." Hermione tells her parents.

"Why?" Sirius asks curious.

"Where to?" Remus asks.

"You'll see, and just to the classroom." Hermione explains, "Please." She asks.

"Okay." Sirius and Remus say, both confuse and together they head out.

About a minute later Sirius, Remus, and Hermione walk onto the stairs that lead down to the defence classroom and as they do they find the room full of people, including Poppy, Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Lee, Dean and Seamus as well as a lot of student, from all houses, even Slytherin.

"What is this?" Remus asks, looking at Hermione.

"Don't look at me. I didn't arrange it." Hermione tells her parents.

"We wanted you to see how many people care about you, how many people don't want you to go." Harry reveals.

"You've helped me so much Remus, more than you know, you're the best teacher I have ever had, the closest thing to a father I've known and in my mind you're my uncle." Neville reveals, causing Remus to become incredible touched, "Please don't leave because some people can't get over their own prejudges."

"Neville's right. You are an amazing teacher, Professor Lupin, please don't leave." Cedric says from down on the ground and everyone around him agree.

"I….." Remus says, not sure what to say.

"Yeh told me not to be ashamed of meself, not to hide away, and yeh shouldn't either." Hagrid tells Remus.

"He's right, you are one of the best people I know and I'm glad that you're here, I'm thrilled that you're teaching my students; and I'm incredibly grateful for your friendship." Minerva informs Remus.

"Even if it's just once I wish you would see yourself how I see you. Everyone here can see how amazing you are, you should to." Sirius tells his mate as he grabs his hand, honestly he's always hated that Remus has such low self-esteem.

"Everyone here is here because we don't want you to leave Hogwarts. You've influences all of our lives and we all agree that you leaving would leave a huge gap that can't be filled." Harry explains.

"Please Papa, stay." Hermione begs

"I told you, Remus, a lot of people want you to stay, and you will have a job as long as you want it." Albus tells his friend.

Looking at his daughter and around at everyone who has come to support him, his friends and student causing Remus to feel amazed, and like he doesn't deserve it.

"Okay, I'll stay." Remus says, sounding a little reluctant, and Hermione just hugs her father and as he returns his daughters hug he can't help but feel like he is making a mistake.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

**April 6** **th** **1995**

It has been two days since the article about Remus came out and ever since Remus hasn't been back to class even though he is staying at Hogwarts.

It is lunch time on Thursday and Hermione is with her parents in their office.

"So, you're coming back to class?" Hermione asks her Papa.

"Yes, I thought this would be the best class to choose." Remus admits, though truthfully he is a little worried about what it will be like being in front of a class who knows his secret, and honestly the fact that Sirius will be by his side and the fact that Hermione, Harry and Neville will be some of those student only helps a little.

"What are you going to do about Ron?" Hermione asks her parents, sounding nervous.

"Minerva's talked to him. He's going to sit in the back of the class and not cause trouble." Remus explains and judging by the look on Sirius's face he's not too happy about that.

"Okay." Hermione says and the fathers and daughter drift into silence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Hermione is sitting in her front row seat and Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus have just walked in and joined her, Harry and Neville sitting down either side while Dean and Seamus sit down at the end of the table.

"So, Remus is back?" Neville asks.

"Yes." Hermione confirms.

"Think he'll be okay?" Harry asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione answers.

For the next few minutes Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus watch as the rest of the class walk in and take their seats, Hermione noticing the others giving subtle looks at her as the sit down, something which just makes her roll her eyes. Just as everyone sits down Remus, followed by Sirius walk out, while Remus walks to the front of the class Sirius sits down on the desk, it being clear to Hermione, Neville and Harry to know that he will react badly to anyone treating Remus's badly.

"Welcome." Remus tells the students, "I know you've all heard a lot over the last few days which means you must have questions so to answer them, yes, I am a werewolf, and have been since I was bitten when I was four." He reveals, "Now, does anyone have any questions?" he asks.

"Does it hurt to transform?" Lavender asks.

"Yes. It hurts a lot." Remus answers, "Does anyone else have any questions?" he asks and no one points their hands up, "Good, now today we're going to talk about spells that can provide distractions during duels." Remus reveals and he starts to teach the class.

* * *

A couple of hours later Remus's first class back has gone very well and Hermione, Neville, Harry and even Dean and Seamus have stayed behind.

"It was a great lesson, Papa." Hermione says, smiling at her Papa.

"It really was, I'm glad you're back." Dean informs Remus.

"We all are." Harry and Neville add.

"Thank you, all of you." Remus says smiling at the students.

"You're welcome, you deserve it." Hermione says to her Papa, "Are you coming to dinner?" Hermione asks curious as neither Sirius nor Remus have been to the Great Hall since the news came out.

"I'm not sure." Remus answers as he's not completely sure if he is ready for that.

"You should, wouldn't it be better if you faced everyone?" Harry asks curious.

"Maybe." Remus says, looking uncertain, "You should all head to dinner."

"Okay. Bye, Papa, Dad." Hermione says to her parents, knowing better than pushing Remus, before they all leave.

"I get it, I know why you don't want to go into the hall, and whatever you choose I'll support you, but I think you should go to dinner." Sirius tells his mate, trying to supportive, but also thinking that it could be good for Remus to go back to the hall.

"Not yet." Remus answers, "I want to wait until I face all our classes, then I'll see how I feel." Remus tells Sirius.

"Okay." Sirius says, jumping down from the table and walking over to Remus, "I love you Remy, and we're not going to do anything until you're ready."

"I love you too." Remus says, before hugging his mate, honestly feeling like he doesn't deserve Sirius.

As he hugs his mate Sirius places a kiss on the top of his head, hating that Remus is in so much pain, that he's so ashamed of himself, even though Sirius feels that his mate is the most incredible person in the world.

"You know if you want to go back to the hall you can. I think I'm going to catch up on marking." Remus reveals as he and Sirius break apart.

"You know I could do it, it's probably time that I do some of it." Sirius reveals as he's been doing his best to avoid making, as he feels that because everyone sees things differently it's hard to give an objective marks so he hates trying to.

"It's beyond time." Remus corrects, "And thanks for the offer, but I can do it alone."

"Okay. I need to talk to Minerva about something anyway so I'll see you back in quarters later?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah." Remus answers and as Remus heads up to the office Sirius heads out to hopefully catch Minerva before she heads to the Great Hall.

* * *

After leaving defence class Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus head straight down to dinner and sit across from Fred, George, and Lee who are sitting near Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"I seriously can't believe this." Lee comments as he reads a piece of parchment.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks curious as they sit down.

"Mom's really mad about us punching Ron." George explains.

"But he completely deserved it!" Seamus comments, before the others can say anything.

"Doesn't matter." Fred says with a frown, "We hurt ickle Ronnykins, that's what matters." He explains.

"I'm sorry." Harry says sympathetically.

"Yeah, so am I." George respond and the group drift into silence.

* * *

As he walked rather fast it doesn't take Sirius that long to get from the defence classroom to the Transfiguration one, getting there just as Minerva is walking out.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one late for dinner." Minerva comments when she sees Sirius.

"Do you mind being a bit later? There's something I want to talk to you about." Sirius admits.

"Of course, come in." Minerva says, being able to tell that something is wrong so she lets Sirius into the now empty classroom, "How'd Remus's first class back go?" she asks once they are back in the classroom.

"Good, really good." Sirius admits, "But he doesn't want to go into the Great Hall again until he's faced all our classes." He explains, "I just hate it Minerva, it's like he's lost all his confidence and is ashamed, even though he shouldn't be." Sirius explains sadly, "This was one of his biggest fears, everyone finding out his secret, and now everyone knows and I know it's hurting him." Sirius says, sounding hurt and loss, "I thought staying was the best thing, Remus loves teaching, but now I'm just worried that it's hurting him, which I hate." Sirius says sadly, "What should I do, Minerva?"

"Exactly what you are doing." Minerva informs him, "This is something that should have never happened, and it's going to take Remus a while to get used to everyone knowing, didn't it take him a while when you and James found out?"

"Yeah." Sirius says sadly.

"Continuing to teach is really good for Remus, there are so many people being supportive and that's going to be so good for him to see." Minerva tells Sirius, "You've just got to be supportive. I know you hate not being able to help Remus but you've just got to be patient, he needs time."

"I hate that this was done to him; I hate that he is in so much pain." Sirius says, sadly.

"I know." Minerva says, squeezing Sirius's shoulder in comfort and for about a minute the two of them stand in silence, "We should get to dinner."

"Yeah, um, I'll catch up." Sirius tells Minerva and she nods.

After Minerva leaves Sirius just stands in the transfiguration classroom trying to figure out what to do, though he knows that he doesn't have much interest in going to dinner.

* * *

It has been a while since Sirius left and Remus is still sitting in the Defence office going through the homework that the fourth years handed in. As he places a perfect grade on Neville's homework, which fills him with pride, Remus turns the homework over to the next essay and instead of finding an essay on duelling Remus finds a note.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I am sorry for telling Skeeter your secret, I was trying to hurt Hermione and I just hurt you, which wasn't what I was intending to do._

_You've always been nice to me and you didn't deserve that. I didn't think it through, I just want Hermione to hurt because she deserves it._

_I'm sorry,_

_Ron Weasley_

As he finishes reading the letter Remus can't help but frown as that really doesn't seem like Ron is taking responsibility for his actions, instead he is just annoyed that it seems like Ron is only sorry for hurting him, but is more than willing to hurt Hermione and probably will in the future, which makes him angry.

"Remy?" Sirius's voice asks, coming from the door that leads to the corridor their quarters.

"Yes?" Remus asks, screwing up the letter that Ron left, as he turns around and looks at Sirius.

"Are you almost done? I've gotten food brought up." Sirius tells Remus.

"Yeah, I guess I can finish here." Remus reveals and he puts his quill down and follows Sirius back into their quarters.

About a minute later Sirius and Remus walk into their quarters where Remus finds that Sirius has set up small round table where the coffee table is, a table that is set for the two of them and Remus's favourite food is there as well as there being candles floating and his favourite song playing.

"Siri, what is all this?" Remus asks confused.

"Dinner, I know you're not ready for the Great Hall so I figured that we could have a romantic night here." Sirius explains, being slightly nervous as he was debating whether not doing anything special.

"You're incredible." Remus says before kissing his mate.

"No, you are." Sirius says as they break apart, as they do Sirius notices the paper in Remus's hand, "What's that?" He asks, referring to it.

"Something that will definitely ruin the mood." Remus answers as Sirius takes the paper off Remus and begins to read it.

"That bastard." Sirius says angrily and he goes to leave, but Remus grabs his arm and stops him.

"Siri, don't." Remus tells his mate, "Neither of us are in any state to deal with Ron. I'll hand the letter onto Minerva tomorrow, she can deal with him. Okay?"

"I guess." Sirius answers, though truthfully he feels a lot of anger at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Good, now let's enjoy this incredible dinner you organized." Remus says, forcing a smile, and he pulls Sirius over to the table.

* * *

Half an hour later Sirius and Remus have finished their amazing dinner.

"That was really good." Remus informs Sirius.

"Yeah, it was." Sirius responds and Remus stands up, and starts to clean up, "No, I'll do that." Sirius informs him, "I've made the bath, just like you like it, and I've preformed a charm to keep it warm, go enjoy that." Sirius says and Remus walks over to his mate.

"Only if you join me." Remus says, sticking out his hand for Sirius to take.

"That can be arranged." Sirius says and he takes his mate's hand and the two of them head into the bathroom.

**START OF SMUT**

About a minute later the two of them walk into the bathroom, having switched possessions so that Sirius is leading Remus by hand. As he walks into the bathroom Remus sees the bath full of bubbles, soothing scents and lavender candles. Seeing all this Remus can't help but smile before walking forward and giving Sirius a gentle kiss, as they break apart Remus is about to say something but before he can he sees the look of utter devotion and love in his mate's eyes that causes him to become speechless.

"Remy, my love, you have to understand how much I love you." Sirius says as he takes both of Remus's hands, "I want to prove to you that you are truly beautiful and that a few hateful people will never change the fact that many, many, more believe you to be a beautiful and a hansom man." Sirius says, his eyes full of passion, and Remus can see that he truly means what he is saying.

"Siri, I appreciate the fact that you love me despite my scars, but I just see the appeal that you see in me. I can't see myself as beautiful." Remus responds, his voice sad as it is clear that he believes that.

Sirius hates that Remus so clearly believes that and he knows that he will do whatever he can to get Remus to see otherwise and so he reaches down and gently lifts Remus's chin, so that they are looking at each other directly in the eyes, Remus seeing a look of determination he hasn't seen in a very long time looking back at him, "Let me prove it to you then, Remus." Sirius says and then before Remus can respond he starts to unbutton Remus's shirt, one button at a time, and with each inch he uncovers Sirius gently kisses his mate again and again.

Once the shirt is taken off Sirius places several gentle kisses to Remus's lips before moving down his jaw until he reaches Remus's sensitive neck where he follows a scar from the start to end with his lips, placing gentle kisses with his tongue, causing Remus to shiver and let out a loud moan.

Once Sirius has kissed all along the right side of Remus's neck he moves to the left and follows the scars that go down to Remus's collar bone, once again he first uses gentle kisses then he switches to his tongue. After doing that for a couple of minutes Sirius then moves to Remus's chest, which unfortunately has been the focus of the wolfs rage so is covered with scars, Sirius takes several minutes exploring his mate's chest kissing and running his tongue and fingers over every single one of the scars, showing his love that he does care about them and sees them as just another part of Remus and that he considers them to be beautiful.

Once Sirius finishes with Remus's chest Sirius moves to Remus's stomach which again gets the same treatment as it's just as bad as his loves chest. Once he gets to the waist line of Remus's pants Sirius kisses across the skin just above "Please turn around, Rem. Let me continue to worship your skin and show you I love all of you and the scars are just another part of you to love." Sirius says with a pleading look, that is underlying lust, showing Remus that Sirius is truly enjoying this to him.

"Okay Siri. I know how important this is to you, and I appreciate the effort you are going to to prove your points." Remus says, with a slight grin, on his face as he turns his back to Sirius to give him access.

Once Remus turns around Sirius continues to worship every inch of his mate's scared back, constantly telling Remus how beautiful he is and he continues to give many compliments as he traces each of his mate's scars.

As he listens to his mate's words Remus knows exactly what Sirius it trying to get him to see because even though he doesn't believe think of himself as much, especially compared to the gorgeous Sirius, he knows that his mate worships him for who he is not what he believes he is.

For several minutes Sirius focuses on the bite that Remus got all those years ago and he uses his lips, tongue and fingers to try and prove that it has no power over Remus, that he sees him as more than a man with a bite mark.

Several minutes later Sirius drops to his knees, having removed Remus's pants, and continues his explorations, gently and lovingly worshipping every part of Remus's body. Once Sirius is satisfied that he has made his point he stands up.

"Please get in the bath, Baby. I want to continue to prove how much I love you." Sirius says with a lustful look.

Seeing the look Remus quickly complies and climbs into the perfect bath. After his mate climbs in Sirius removes his clothes and joins Remus in the tub, sitting behind him. Once he his sitting behind his mate Sirius starts to kiss Remus's neck and shoulders while using one hand to explore Remus's tight ass, starting to prepare him, while is other and explores Remus wet, hot, incredible body.

"I love you so much." Sirius whispers to his mate.

After ten minutes of exploration and preparation Sirius lifts Remus and gently slides in his very hard cock and continues until he is fully inside and Remus is seated in is lap. Together they both work to perform slow and deep thrusts. Throughout the whole time Sirius doesn't stop exploring Remus.

"Love you Remus, so incredible, so beautiful, wish others could see." Sirius moans as he says Remus's name over and over again.

"Love you too." Remus moans, feeling incredible pleasure from his mate.

As he approaches his climax Sirius takes Remus in his hand and starts to stroke him slowly.

Eventually they both come together, moaning each other's names. After they have caught their breaths Sirius starts to clean Remus with all the care and love he can, showing Remus how much he truly loves his mate.

* * *

About an hour later Sirius and Remus are lying in bed together, just starting to full off to sleep both completely naked, and Remus is leaning against Sirius's chest.

"I love you, so much, but you deserve so much better." Remus comments, thinking that Sirius is asleep, "I don't deserve your love."

"Don't say that." Sirius says, opening his eyes, pain in his voice, "God, Rem. I love you so much and you're so important to me. You make me a better person. I love you and you're the only person I've ever wanted, and you're so much better than me. Please Rem, just try to see yourself how I do." Sirius says, looking down at his mate.

"I don't know if I can, I don't know if I'll ever be able to." Remus admits, "But I'll try." He says, not sure if he's going to be able to.

"Good. Get some sleep Rem." Sirius says once more placing a kiss on Remus's head, and the two of them drift into silence, Sirius tightening his arm around Remus as they slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**May 3rd 1995**

It has been almost a month since Remus went back to teaching and ever since he's been teaching again and ha even returned to attending meals in the Great Hall again, though he has been trying to get through those meals as quickly as possible. Ever since the truth about Remus came out there are those who treat both him and Hermione differently, so much so that Sirius has made sure that he's taking all Slytherin Classes so that Remus doesn't have to be subjected to the cruelty of the many as there are a few Slytherins who don't have a problem with Remus and want him to stay, and Ron has become an outcast in Gryffindor.

During the full moon that occurred, Hermione put the filtering theory she came up with into place and because of that she didn't collapse again though she felt what Remus was going through to a lesser degree.

Something else that has been happening ever since Skeeters article came out is Harry, Hermione and Neville working hard to figure out how exactly Skeeter is getting the information she knows, and so far, even though they've ruled out a lot of things, they aren't sure how she is doing what she is doing.

It is Wednesday and Harry and Hermione, having been joined by Cedric when they reached the entrance hall, have headed down to the Quidditch Pitch where Bagman is going to give them instructions on the third task.

"What have they done to it?" Cedric asks shocked, stopping dead, as he, Harry and Hermione reach the Qudditch pitch which now looks like somebody is building long, low walls, that crisscrossed and crossed in every direction all over it.

"They're hedges." Hermione realise as Harry bends down to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there." A cheery voice says and the trio see Bagman standing in the middle of the field and so Harry, Hermione and Cedric walk over Fleur grinning at Hermione as they approach.

"Well, what d'you think?" Bagman asks happily as Harry, Hermione and Cedric climb over the last hedge, "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't' worry." He adds, noticing Harry and Cedric looking less than happy, "You'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?" he asks and for a minute no one speaks until…

"Maze." Krum grunts.

"That's right!" Bagman says, "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion, or champion's, to touch it will receive full marks." Bagman explains, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange looks as that sounds way to easy.

"We simply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asks, clearly thinking the same thing as Harry and Hermione.

"There will be obstacles." Bagman says, happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures, then there will be spells that must be broken, all sorts of things, you know. Now, the champions will are leading on points will get a head start into the maze. Harry and Hermione you'll have to be together through the maze." Bagman explains, looking at Hermione and Harry, "Then Mr. Krum will enter, then Miss Delacour. But, you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?" Bagman asks, causing Harry and Hermione to once more exchange worried looks as they both know the kind of creatures that Hagrid is likely to choose.

"Very well. If you haven't got any questions, we'll go back to the castle, shall well, it's a bit chilly…" Bagman says and everyone head back across the field. As they walk Harry and Hermione notice Bagman hurry alongside them and they both figure that he is going to offer them help again, but clearly not until they are out of the pitch.

Just as she steps out of the Qudditch stadium Hermione hears,

" _Dumbledore, need to find Dumbledore."_

Sounding like it is coming from very far away, which causes her to freeze.

"Mione?" Harry asks concerned as he notices her freeze.

"Um, you know I kind of feel like taking the long way back." Hermione comments, giving Harry a look that only he and Neville will recognize.

"That sounds good." Harry says, being confused.

"Maybe I could join you." Bagman offers, "I'd like to talk to you both."

"Um, can we take a raincheck? I kind of want to clear my head." Hermione admits.

"Sure, of course." Bagman says, though truthfully he is a little disappointed, and together Hermione and Harry walk off together.

"What's going on?" Harry asks as soon as they are far enough away that Bagman wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I just heard a voice, someone saying that they need to find Albus." Hermione explains to Harry.

"Heard? You mean with Werewolf hearing?" Harry asks, sounding surprised.

"I think so." Hermione answers, looking both afraid and uncertain.

"Do you think you could tell where it was coming from? Or who?" Harry asks, realising that that's what they need to know.

"Um…. I can try." Hermione answers, closing her eyes, and trying to focus as she does Hermione suddenly hears what sounds like everything that causes her too gasp in pain as she collapses to her knees.

"Mione." Harry says worried, squatting down next to her.

"I heard everything. Too much." Hermione reveals, opening her eyes and looking at Harry.

"You need to focus, just when you were learning to filter the feelings from Remus, focus on the voice you heard." Harry tells Hermione, hoping that helps.

"Okay, I can do that." Hermione says, before standing up.

"You okay?" Harry asks concerned as he stands up too.

"I think so." Hermione says before taking a deep breath and once more she hears everything but this time she focuses on the voice she heard and this time she hears,

" _Got to warn him, got to find Dumbledore."_

"The forest, by the carriage." Hermione realises, opening her eyes, and they both go running towards the forest.

After a couple of minutes Harry and Hermione get past the Beauxbatons carriage and out of instincts they both pull their wands. Second later a man staggers out from a tall oak and for a moment Harry and Hermione don't recognize them, but then they realise that it is Mr. Crouch.

As soon as they see Crouch Harry and Hermione realise something isn't right as he looks like he has been traveling for days his face is scratched and exhausted, and he is muttering to himself talking to someone that he alone can see.

"Mr Crouch?" Hermione asks.

"… and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just send word that there will be twelve."

"Mr Crouch?" Harry asks as they walk towards Crouch, both being extremely cautious.

"… And then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's brining, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…" Mr Crouch says as he mutters to the tree before he taggers sideways and falls to his knees.

"Mr Crouch?" Harry and Hermione say, loudly,

"Are you all right?" Hermione asks as Crouch's eyes start to roll in his head.

"What's going on?" Harry asks Hermione.

"I'm not sure." Hermione admits, looking confused as she has never seen anything like this, "I think we should get some help." She says, and Harry nods in agreement, but before she or Harry can do something crouch reaches over and seized a handfuls of both Harry and Hermione's robes, pulling them closer "Dumbledore. I need…. See…. Dumbledore…"

"Okay." Harry says, "If you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up the…"

"I've done… stupid… thing…" Crouch says, looking utterly mad and like every word is costing him great effort, "Must…. Tell…. Dumbledore…."

"Okay, you need to get up to do that." Hermione says, walking closer, purposely speaking louder, "Get up and we'll take you to Dumbledore!"

"Who…. You?" Crouch whispers as he looks at Harry and Hermione.

"We're students at the school." Harry explains, thinking that things must be bad for Crouch not to recognize them.

"You're not… his?" Crouch whispers his mouth sagging.

"No." Harry and Hermione answer, neither having any idea what Crouch is talking about.

"Dumbledore's?"

"Exactly." Hermione answers and Crouch pulls both Harry and Hermione closer.

"Warn Dumbledore."

"We'll get Dumbledore if you let go of us." Harry says, "Just let go, Mr Crouch, and we'll get him."

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly; we are attending a concert tonight with. Mr. and Mrs. Fudge." Crouch says before starting to talk to a tree again, seemingly completely unaware of Harry and Hermione being there.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.S, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…."

"You should go get Albus." Hermione tells Harry, "I'll stay. Maybe I can hear if someone approaches." She says, as even though these abilities are completely new to her she knows that she has to try to use them as they are a part of her and she knows she can't just ignore them so she might as well use them.

"Okay, be careful." Harry says, knowing that they don't have time to argue.

"You too." Hermione responds and Harry goes to leave but before he can Crouch grabs Harry around the knees.

"Don't… leave….me." Crouch whispers, his eyes bulging, "I escape… must warn…. Must tell…. See Dumbledore…. My fault… all my fault… Bertha…dead… all my fault… my son…. My fault…. Tell Dumbledore… Harry Potter…. Hermione Lupin-Black…. The Dark Lord…. Stronger…. Harry Potter…. Hermione Lupin-Black…" Crouch says, causing Harry and Hermione to exchange horrified looks.

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr Crouch." Harry says, and looks to Hermione who quickly forces Crouch's fingers apart so that he lets go of Harry.

"I'll be right back." Harry assures Hermione before leaving.

"Mr Crouch? Can you hear me?" Hermione asks, "I'm Hermione Lupin-Black? Why am I in danger?" Hermione asks as she squats down.

"Lupin-Black… I'm so sorry…. Ruined…. Dark Lord….. Stronger… hurt…" Crouch says, not making sense.

"Okay, just hold on, Dumbledore will be right here." Hermione assures him, Crouch's words causing her to be filled with dread.

As Crouch starts seemingly talking to Percy once more Hermione closers her eyes, attempting to focus on any nearby sounds as she does she hears footsteps and an odd sound, something familiar but distorted, causing her to open her eyes and lose her concentration.

"Mr Crouch, you need to be quiet." Hermione whispers, turning her back on Crouch as she points her wand in the direction the sound came from.

Not being able to focus with her eyes open Hermione once more closes them, and focuses, this time once she hears the footsteps and odd, distorted, sound coming from the opposite direction, so she quickly turns but all she sees is a flash of red light that she cannot tell where it came from, and she suddenly knows nothing more.

* * *

After leaving Hermione Harry ran as fast as he can to the castle, but getting to Albus proved to be more difficult as Snape blocked his way, but after a few minutes he was able to get Albus and the two of them have ran back to where Hermione and Crouch were.

"Where are they?" Albus asks as they Beauxbatons carriage emerge from the darkness.

"Over here." Harry says, leading Albus to the where Hermione and Crouch were left.

"Mione?" Harry asks worried, but no one answers.

"They were here." Harry says to Dumbledore, "They were definitely somewhere around here…"

"Lumos," Albus says, lighting his wand and holding it up.

Holding up his wand Harry and Albus look around and then the suddenly see a pair of feet.

"Mione." Harry says, rushing over to his friend and Albus bends over Hermione and gently lifts one of her eyelids as Harry grabs his friends hands.

"Stunned." Albus says softly. His half-moon glasses glitter the wand light as he peers around at the surrounding trees.

"Should I go get someone?" Harry asks, "Remus or Sirius or Madam Pomfrey?" Harry ask.

"No." Albus says quickly, not wanting Harry to go off alone, "Stay here." He says as he raises his wand into the air and points it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin, causing something silvery to dart out of it and streak away through the trees like a ghostly bird, "Ennervate." Albus says, pointing it at Hermione.

Seconds later Hermione opens her eyes, causing her to look dazed. As she sees Albus Hermione attempts to sit up, but Albus puts his hand on her shoulder and makes her lie still.

"I heard something, footsteps, coming closer. First in one direction, then another." Hermione reveals, "There was something else, something familiar, but I don't know why, then all I saw was a red light, I don't know if it was Crouch or whoever the footsteps were." Hermione reveals, causing Albus to look even more concerned as they all hear thunderous footsteps and Hagrid comes panting into sight with Fang at his heals.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Albus asks, his eyes widening, "Harry? Hermione? What the…?"

"Hagrid, I need you to alert Professor Moody….." Albus starts to say.

"No need, Dumbledore." Said a wheezy growl, "I'm here." Moody says a he limps towards them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit, "Damn leg." Moody says furiously, "Would've been here quicker... What happened? Snape said something about Crouch?"

"Crouch?" Hagrid says, blankly.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is." Albus tells Moody, "But it is essential that we find him..."

"I'm onto it." Moody grows,

"I'll join you once Hermione is in the hospital wing." Albus tells Moody.

"Of course." Moody says before limping off into the forest and Albus once more pulls his wand to send a message to Remus and Sirius.

"I'll carry her headmaster." Hagrid says.

"I think I can walk." Hermione tells the adults.

"It's better that you don't." Albus says as Hagrid picks up Hermione and they all head back towards the castle; Albus having his wand out the entire time, clearly ready to react, worried about what they may face as they all wonder what happened and whether Crouch will be found and what he was so eager to tell him.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the grounds Hagrid, carrying Hermione, Albus and Harry arrive at the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey." Albus calls as they walk in.

"Headmaster? What happened?" Poppy asks as she hurries out of her office.

"Hermione was attacked." Albus says as Hagrid places Hermione on the bed.

"I feel fine." Hermione says, but before anyone can say anything Remus and Sirius run into the hospital wing.

"Hermione." Remus says, sounding frightened.

"I'm fine." Hermione assures her Papa.

"What happened?" Sirius asks, clearly worried, "You were just going to get your instructions from Bagman." He says as Poppy starts to scan Hermione.

"And we got then as we were leaving the Quidditch pitch…." Harry starts to say before trailing off, as he isn't sure whether Hermione would be okay with what happened.

"I heard a voice." Hermione reveals "A voice no one else heard saying _'Dumbledore, need to see Dumbledore'_." Hermione explains.

"You heard?" Sirius asks, trying to understand.

"Yes, the werewolf hearing you were telling us about, I got it." Hermione explains, looking between her fathers.

"What happened next?" Albus asks Hermione and Harry.

"After leaving Bagman I told Harry what was going on and he said I needed to try to hear where the voice came from." Hermione explains, "I tried once and I was over loaded, but then after encouragement from Harry I tried again and I could tell where the voice was coming from so we ran there."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you get help?" Remus asks.

"We didn't even think to." Harry admits, "When we got to the forest we found Crouch, but he didn't look okay and he was talking to himself, he looked like he had been traveling, his eyes kept rolling back and he just seemed so out of it." Harry explains.

"When he made sense he wanted to see Albus, but we couldn't get him to walk." Hermione explains to everyone, "We realised that one of us had to stay and I thought it would be better that if I did, in case I could hear something." Hermione reveals, "When Harry left Crouch spoke, he said…" Hermione says closing her eyes so that she can remember, " _I escape… must warn…. Must tell…. See Dumbledore…. My fault… all my fault… Bertha…dead… all my fault… my son…. My fault…. Tell Dumbledore… Harry Potter…. Hermione Lupin-Black…. The Dark Lord…. Stronger…. Harry Potter…. Hermione Lupin-Black_." Hermione reveals, causing all the adults to exchange worried looks, "Harry left right after and I told Crouch that I was Hermione Lupin-Black and why I was in danger and he said, ' _Lupin-Black… I'm so sorry…. Ruined…. Dark Lord….. Stronger… hurt_.'" Hermione explains.

"He apologised?" Sirius asks shocked.

"Yes." Hermione says, with a nod, "I closed my eyes to focus and I heard footsteps and an odd sound." Hermione reveals.

"What made it odd?" Albus asks.

"It was familiar, I don't know why, but it was distorted. I don't think I would be able to recognize it." Hermione explains, "It made me open my eyes and lose concentration. I told Crouch to be quiet and I pointed my wand at where the sound came from and tried to concentrate again, and when I could I realised that the sound was coming from the opposite direction and so I turned to face it and then all I saw was a flash of red light." Hermione explains.

"Was it Crouch who cursed you?" Remus asks.

"I don't know." Hermione answers, "All I saw was the flash of light."

"How is she?" Remus asks Poppy.

"No lasting damage, but I would like her to stay here tonight." Poppy explains.

"Of course." Sirius answers.

"I need to go join Alastor in searching for Crouch. I'll let you know if we find anything." Albus says before leaving.

"If something like this ever happens again, do not follow the voice alone, go for help first." Sirius tells Harry and Hermione.

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Sirius."

The two of them respond and as Hermione makes herself comfortable in the bed as Sirius, Remus and Harry sit around the bed and four of them start to talk about everything that has happened and what it means, it being more than clear that they are all very worried about what everything is leading to

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

**May 8** **th** **1995**

It has been five days since Hermione was attacked and ever since then Harry, Hermione and Neville have been talking all about what happened and what it means so much so that they haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days.

It is Monday afternoon, after lunch and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus are on their way to their afternoon classes.

"I'll see you boys later." Hermione says.

"See you." The four respond and as Hermione heads to Arithmancy Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus head to Divination.

"It's going to be way to hot in there." Dean comments.

"Yep." Seamus confirms and the climb all the stairs up.

Of course Dean is right and the dimly lit room is sweltering hot. The fumes from the perfumed fire that that Trelawney always has lit are heavier than ever and Harry's head swims as he made his way over to one of the curtained windows while Professor Trelawney is looking the other way, disentangling her shawl from the lamp. Harry opens it an inch or so and settles back into his armchair so that a soft breeze plays across his face, making things quite comfortable.

"My dears." Professor Trelawney says as she sits down in her winged armchair in front of the class, peering around at them all with her strangely enlarged eyes, "We have almost finished our work on planetary division. Today, however will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mrs, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights…"

With a wave of Trelawney's wand the lamps go out, causing the fire to be the only source of light, bending down Trelawney lifts a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome, from under her chair.

Exchanging looks with one another as Harry and Neville have to admit that the dome is quiet beautiful, they continue to watch lazily as Professor Trelawney points out the fascinating angle Mars was making to Neptune.

As they sit the heavily perfumed fumes wash over them, and the breeze from the window plays across their faces. Hermione could hear an insect humming gently somewhere behind the curtain, and Harry's eyelids began to droop.

Looking over to Harry Neville realises that his friend has fallen asleep so he just lets him be, thinking he could use the extra rest.

After a few minutes Neville starts to hear Harry mutter so he turns to his friend.

"Harry?" Neville asks concerned, but Harry doesn't respond. In fact, he falls of his chair and starts to roll around as he cluches his scar in pain, "Harry!" Neville says terrified as he rushes to his friends' side, while the rest of the class turn around, stand up and watch on in interest, "Harry! Harry!" Neville once more attempts and Harry opens his eyes, as he does Neville notices that Harry's eyes are watering, "You alright?" Neville asks concerned, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course he isn't." Professor Trelawney says, looking thoroughly excited, "What was it Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What do you see?"

"Nothing." Harry lies, Neville being able to tell that, as he shakes and looks around.

"You were clutching your scar!" Professor Trelawney says, "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now, Potter, I have experience in these matters!" she says and Harry looks up at her.

"I need to go to the hospital wing, I think." Harry says, "Bad headache."

"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!" Professor Trelawney says, "If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever…"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure." Harry comments, as he stands up, and most of the backs away, looking unnerved.

"You know Professor I might walk, Harry. Just in case." Neville says, wanting to talk to Harry himself and make sure he's okay, and both he and Harry grab their stuff and head out of the classroom, before anyone can stop them, neither of them speaking until they reach the bottom of the stepladder, "What really happened?" Neville asks his friend.

"I had another dream that felt real." Harry reveals.

"Like the one before the cup?" Neville asks and Harry nods, "We're not going to the hospital wing, are we?"

"No, we're going to Dumbledore." Harry explains.

"Okay." Neville responds and the two of them head in the direction of Albus's office.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hermione, having no idea what happened to Harry, arrives in the Great Hall for dinner and as she arrives at the Gryffindor table Hermione sees Dean and Seamus, but no sing of Harry or Neville.

"Hey, where's Harry and Nev?" Hermione asks them.

"Something happened in Divination. Harry fell off his chair and he was clutching his scar. They left, Neville was walking them to the hospital wing." Seamus explains to Hermione and without another word Hermione runs out of Great Hall.

As she gets to the entrance hall Hermione knows that Harry had another dream like the one he had over the summer and she knows that the last place they would gone is the hospital wing.

Having a couple of ideas about where Harry and Neville would have gone Hermione runs there and just as she gets near the defence classroom she literally runs into Harry and Neville and right away she notices that neither look okay.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks worried.

"Kind of." Harry answers.

"Nev?" Hermione asks concerned.

"I don't know." Neville answers, it being clear that he really doesn't know.

"There's stuff we need to tell you, privately." Harry explains.

"Dad and Papa will be at dinner by now. We can use their quarters." Hermione says and the other two nod so they head there.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Hermione and Neville are in Sirius and Remus's quarters and Neville and Harry have explained everything that happened since they parted ways at lunch.

"So, let me get this straight." Hermione says, standing up and pacing as Harry and Neville sit on the couch, sitting right next to each other even though there is a lot of room on the couch, "Voldemort said Pettigrew's blunder hadn't ruined everything that he is dead, that's got to be Crouch, right?" Hermione asks.

"Dumbledore think so." Harry tells Hermione.

"And you saw memories from the last war." Hermione says, continuing to pace, "How were you seeing what happened to the people who hurt your parents?" he asks Neville.

"It was good seeing actually what happened to them." Neville admits, "I've always imagined, but it was hard." Neville admits and Harry reaches over and places a comforting hand on his friends' knee, "Your cousins crazy." He tells Hermione.

"So, I've heard." Hermione says, continuing to pace, "Bagman was accused of a Death Eater, and Snape."

"Yeah, do you think Sirius and Remus know?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure if they know for sure, but I'm pretty sure they at least suspect." Hermione answers.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would let him teach." Neville says, sounding shocked.

"You're not alone with that." Harry admits.

"So, Voldemort wants to feed us to his snake?" Hermione asks and Harry nods, "That's bad, that's very, very bad. We've got to be careful Harry. The final task will be the perfect chance to make something happen to us and look like an accident." Hermione tells Harry.

"Which means you're going to have to be prepared for anything." Neville says, being pretty sure that he's getting dizzy from watching Hermione pace, "You're going to have to be even more careful. Keep safe" Neville comments and as he does none of the trio notice the door open.

"Voldemort wants to feed us to his snake I don't think keeping safe is a possibility." Hermione admits.

"WHAT?" Two shocked voices say and Harry, Hermione and Neville turn to see Sirius and Remus, both looking afraid.

"Is there someone you three want to share?" Sirius asks and the trio of first year's exchange looks.

"You might want to sit down." Harry says and Sirius and Remus do exactly like that, once they are sitting Harry, Hermione and Neville explain everything they know.

"I really, really need a drink." Sirius says, looking bot terrified and angry.

"We'll figure this all out." Remus says, "The five of us we'll figure this out." Remus tells the fourth years, "We'll spend the next few weeks teaching you everything you could need for the third task and once you get through that we'll figure out the rest of this."

"Okay." Harry and Hermione say and the group drift into silence.

* * *

Many, many hours later Sirius and Remus are in bed together but neither are asleep, even though they should be.

"Rem, you awake?" Sirius asks.

"Of course." Remus say, looking up at Sirius.

"I'm afraid." Sirius admits, "I'm scared for them, scared about what all this means."

"So am I." Remus says sitting up and Sirius does the same, "Our kids are so strong, we both know that, but they're facing adult problems, things they shouldn't have to face."

"I know." Sirius confirms, "I wish we could all just run away and not worry about Voldmeort, or Pettigrew, or this tournament or anything, but I don't see that happening any time soon." Sirius says sadly.

"Me either." Remus admits and the two of them drift into silence, both knowing that neither of them will be getting any sleep any time soon.

* * *

**May 19** **th** **1995**

It has been a little over a week since Harry had his dream and ever since Harry, Hermione and even Neville has been working with Remus and Sirius during most of their free time to learn anything they may need for the third task, and quiet often some combination of Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie join them as well.

It is late Friday night and Hermione is just leaving detention with Snape, a detention she got for throwing a frog's liver at Ron, something that was completely justified at the time, but which she regretted five minutes into her detention with Snape.

"Lupin-Black." A familiar voice says, once Hermione is a couple of corridors away from the potions classroom, and Hermione turns to see Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? If you just want to torment me can you do it later?" Hermione asks, sounding annoyed.

"I just want to talk to you, that's all." Malfoy says, holding up his hands as if to say he's innocent.

"Then talk." Hermione says as she moves her bag on her shoulder more.

"Look, I hate you, you hate me, we know that, but I wanted to tell you that what Weasley did was wrong, you keep your friends secrets, no matter what, it's just what you do." Malfoy says, looking annoyed with what Ron did.

"Okay." Hermione says, drawing out the word in confusion, "Is that all?"

"No." Malfoy says, looking incredibly awkward, and Hermione just gives him a look which says 'go on.' "We're both Black's, family, even though we both hate that and wish differently, that means something." Malfoy reveals, "Which is the only reason why I'm telling you that Weasley has been meeting with Slytherin's, I think he's planning something. You should watch out for him." Malfoy says before walking away.

"Okay." Hermione says confused, sounding completely shocked. After spending a couple of minutes standing in shock Hermione gets up and heads back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

A little while later Hermione walks into the Gryffindor Common Room where she finds Harry, Neville, Fred and George clearly waiting up for her.

"How was detention?" George asks when he sees her.

"Exactly as bad as normal." Hermione asks, "But something odd happened after."

"Bad odd? Or just odd odd?" Harry asks worried.

"I'm thinking just odd." Hermione responds, "Malfoy was waiting for me after." She reveals.

"How's that not bad?" Fred asks.

"He just wanted to talk." Hermione reveals, getting four shocked looks in response, "He said that what Ron did was wrong and that because we're both Black's he decided to tell me that Ron's been meeting with Slytherins, that I should watch out for him because Malfoy thinks he's planning something." Hermione explains.

"Seriously?" Neville asks surprised and Hermione nods, "What's he playing at?"

"Honestly, nothing." Hermione admits, "I think he was being serious."

"Really?" Fred asks surprised.

"Well, he started the conversation by making it clear that we both hate each other and that he was doing it because we're both Black's." Hermione explains, "There is nothing more important than families to Blacks its why Dad and Andromeda believing differently got such a big reaction. Malfoy's mother would have raised him knowing that, which is the only reason why I think he did that." Hermione explains.

"So, if we believe him that means our dear little brother is up to something…. Again." George says with a frown.

"Which begs the question what do we do?" Harry asks.

"We watch him, figure out what he's up to." Hermione says and they drift into silence, all of them wondering what Ron is up to and what problems they are going to cause for them next.

* * *

**May 27** **th** **1995**

It has been about a week since Malfoy gave a warning to Hermione and ever since she, Harry, Neville, Fred and George have been watching Ron carefully and it has become clear to Hermione that her guess was right and Malfoy only gave the warning out of Black family loyalty.

It is a Saturday evening and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia are heading to dinner after spending all day practicing defence spells under Remus and Sirius's supervision.

"You know, I really like practicing like this." Angelina comments, "Us learning together in an unformal way. It makes it so much easier to learn the spells."

"It really does." Neville confirms, "It's more relaxed and I don't feel like so much of an idiot when I screw up."

"You're not an idiot." Harry says back in an instinct, "But it is fun."

"You know maybe this should become a regular thing, between not just us but others too. Of course only people we trust." Katie comments.

"That sounds really good." Lee says and several of the others nod in agreement.

"It does, but right now all I can focus on is getting through this task." Hermione comments, looking worried.

"I agree there." Harry comments.

"Next year then." Seamus suggests.

"Yeah, next year." Hermione confirms and they all drift into silence.

"So… it's Saturday night, what are we going to do for fun?" Fred asks after a few seconds.

"Maybe study, I mean you all have exams starting Monday." Hermione reminds them.

"Nah." Everyone but Harry says.

"Okay, then what should we do?" Harry asks curious, honestly being a little amused.

"Leave that to us." George says as he, Fred and Lee exchange looks.

"We'll see you all in the common room after dinner." Lee says before he and the twins hurry off.

"Ohh this is going to be good." Dean says with a smirk.

"And we're probably going to regret this." Katie realises.

"Yep." The others say as they all make their way to dinner, all wondering what Fred, George and Lee are planning while looking forward to it.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are just arriving back at the Common Room where they find Fred, Lee, and George waiting.

"So, have you organized whatever it is you are planning?" Angelina asks when he sees them.

"Yep." Fred confirms, "So once Hermione gets the map we can get going." He says.

"Be right back." Hermione says before hurrying upstairs.

A few seconds later Hermione walks downstairs, holding the Marauder's map that has been activated.

"Got it, where are we going?" Hermione asks.

"Grounds near the lake in a place that won't be seen by anyone." George tells the others.

"So you need me to get us down there without us getting caught." Hermione realises.

"Exactly." Fred confirms.

"Okay." Hermione confirms and she looks at the map, "First corridor is clear." She reveals and the group of eleven head out of the common room.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Katie and Angelina get onto the grounds and arrive at a bomb fire near the lake that is hidden from the castle's view.

"Soo, we mixed this." Lee says, picking up a jug, "It's really, really strong, and we were thinking that after a couple of glasses of these we should pay truth or dare." He explains.

"Sounds good to me." Dean comments and the others nod in agreement, everyone knowing that that will mean that things are bound to be interesting.

As Lee conjures cups for everyone they all sit around the fire, making themselves comfortable as they watch the fire.

* * *

Just as the eleven Gryffindor students are getting down to the lake Sirius and Remus are getting back to their quarters after dinners.

"So, do we have more exams to create?" Sirius asks, walking over to the desk.

"Nope, we finished them this morning." Remus says, walking over to Sirius, "And we have no essays to mark either."

"Really?" Sirius asks, drawing out the word as he turns around to face his mate, who is really close.

"Really." Remus confirms, "We got a completely free night, what are we to do?" Remus asks, sounding coy.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Sirius says with a grin before leaning in and kissing Remus.

"I like that idea." Remus responds when they break apart and they both had to their bedroom.

Once Sirius and Remus are inside their bedroom Sirius pushes Remus up against the wall and start to passionately kisses his mouth, in a way like he is trying to devour it.

**START OF SMUT**

After a couple of minutes, they break apart, both panting as they try and catch their breaths and once he has caught it enough Sirius moves onto Remus's neck and starts to bite and nibble on it.

"Oh Siri." Remus moans as he does.

After a few minutes Sirius starts to unbutton Remus's shirt while still biting and kissing his mates neck, causing Remus a hell of a lot of pleasure.

After a few more minutes, it taking so long because he kept getting distracted by his mate's flesh, Sirius finally manages to remove Remus's shirt as he moves his mouth of Remus's neck. As he does Remus quickly reverses their positions as he starts to remove Sirius's shirt, and they kiss passionately, it seeming like neither can let go of each other for more than a few seconds.

Once Remus has removed Sirius's shirt he takes off Sirius's belt, which he just throws, not caring where it lands, and pulls down his mate's pants followed by his underwear, placing kisses along Sirius's legs as he does.

Once Sirius is fully naked he brings Remus back up with a tug of his hair and gives him a rather hard kiss, one that is mostly tongue.

As the pair kiss they walk back to the bed and as he is walking backwards Remus's hits the bed first, causing him to fall backwards and Sirius is on top of him.

"I love the feeling of you on top of me." Remus tells Sirius.

"So do I." Sirius says, "Of course I love being in you more." Sirius whispers seductively and Remus just gives a moan back.

With a smirk Sirius quickly works to remove the remanded of Remus's clothes so that his mate is as naked as he is. Kissing up his mates legs he does.

"Hurry, Siri. I'm really not in a patient mood." Remus informs his mate, thrusting up.

"Patience Rem." Sirius says, completely avoiding his mates magnificent cock even though he would love to take it into his hot mouth. Instead he flips Remus over so that he is on his stomach and casts a lube charm, wanting desperately to get inside his mates fantastic, tight ass as soon as possible.

To start Sirius places the tip of his index finger to Remus tight entrance before he pushes in, slowly entering his mate. Although Sirius is feeling rather impatient, and he know Remus is too, he doesn't want to risk Remus getting hurt and so he takes his time to properly prepare his mate.

After many moments, more than either would have liked, Sirius has three fingers inside his mate and he knows that Remus is ready.

"So hot, so ready." Sirius whispers to his mate, Remus shivering at the feeling of Sirius's hot breath against his neck and turning his head Remus looks directly at his mate, and just sees love reflected back.

Reaching around Remus pulls Sirius down for one more frenzied kiss.

"Get in me, Siri, I need you in me." Remus says, his voice being both demanding and full of pleasure.

"And I need to be in you." Sirius says and he moves back into position while removing his fingers, causing Remus to wine at the feeling of emptiness.

Seconds later Sirius places cock at Remus's tight entrance before he slides his cock in not stopping until he is buried deep within his mate. As he wants to give Remus a chance to adjust to his size Sirius doesn't move at first, but after a few seconds he hears,

"Move Siri, merlin, move." and he starts to thrust.

At first Sirius moves slowly but then as Sirius starts to thrust up Sirius increase his seed, pounding harder into his lovers wiling, incredible body.

"On all fours." Sirius instructs and managing to do so without Sirius sipping out of his ass for a second, Remus gets on his hands and knees. The second he can Sirius reaches around and starts to stroke Remus at the same fast pace.

"I'm close, I'm so close, come on Baby, harder." Remus says about a minute later and Sirius once more increases his speed, going deeper in his mate, seconds later he feels Remus tighten around him as he screams, "Siri." And comes all over his hand.

Not being able to hold on Sirius comes about a second later screaming, "REMUS" as he does. Both completely exhausted Sirius and Remus collapse onto the bed, Sirius on top of Remus as they both attempt to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes Remus starts to search blindly until he finds a wand which he picks up and hands to Sirius who cleans them with a spell. The second they are cleaned Remus uses his strength to flip them so that Sirius is on his back and Remus is hovering over him.

"Okay, my turn to have some fun." Remus says with a devious smirk.

"Ohhh, I love werewolf stamina." Sirius says with a grin, knowing that he is going to very much enjoy whatever they are about to do.

**END OF SMUT**

* * *

It has been about an hour since Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Angelina and Katie sat down out by the fire and all of them are a little bit tipsy.

"I think it's truth or dare time." Dean comments.

"Definitely." Hermione answers.

"Well, In that case, Lupin-Black, truth or dare?" George asks.

"You know; I think I'm going to go with dare." Hermione informs him and she is pretty sure that she regrets it as George smirks.

"Well young Lupin-Black, I dare you to kiss my dear brother." George tells Hermione, causing several people around the circle to get amused looks on their faces.

"Okay." Hermione says, getting up and walking over to where Fred is sitting across the circle, when she gets close enough Hermione bends down and kisses Fred on the cheek, "You didn't say where." She says with a smirk to George.

"True, very true." George says with an amused smirk, no one noticing Fred and Hermione exchanging smirks, it being clear that they both knew that was coming as soon as the dare was asked.

"Yep." Hermione says as she returns to her seat, "Dean, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Ummm, truth." Dean answers.

"How far have you and Seamus gotten?" Hermione asks her friend, causing a few laughs throughout the circle.

"Not quiet all the way, but close." Dean answers.

"Please remember silencing spells or not use our dorm when you do." Harry requests.

"Will do." Seamus says with an amused smirk on his face.

"Angie, truth or dare?" Dean asks.

"Truth." Angelina answers.

"Is there anyone in this circle that you see as more than a friend?" Dean asks, "In the romantic or sexual sense."

"Yes." Angelina answers, "Harry? Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare." Harry answers without hesitation.

"I dare you to kiss, on the lips, the person in this circle you find most attractive." Angelina dares and then to no one's surprise, as they all saw it coming Harry goes straight to Neville and kisses him.

As soon as he kisses Neville Harry realises that the kiss feels very differently to his kiss he shared with Hermione, it feels right instead of extremely awkward.

"I…." Harry starts to say to Neville once they break apart after a few seconds, being worried that he over stopped and ruined his friendship, but in response Neville just leans forward and pulls Harry into a deeper kiss, thinking it would be better than words to explain how he feels.

Around the circle the others exchange looks, all feeling happy about this as they think that Harry and Neville are good together and Hermione especially is very happy about that fact.

"Okay, you two, break it up." Katie says after several minutes, though she is grinning, and Harry and Neville do break apart, both having smiles on their faces and as they look around and see the supportive looks on all their friends faces they both feel completely amazed.

"You know what, I think that lake looks very good, like it would be perfect for swimming." Lee comments.

"One problem. None of us have bathes." Alicia points out.

"That's not necessarily a problem." Seamus says with a smirk.

"Skinny dipping in the lake, is that seriously what you're suggesting?" Hermione asks and Seamus nods, "Wow, I must be tipsier than I thought because that sounds like a good idea." Hermione admits, to the completely shock off everyone.

"Okay… then, I really wasn't expecting that." George says, looking impressed, "Anyone uncomfortable with this?" he asks and to everyone's surprise no one objects.

"Guys in first. Hermione, Katie, Alicia and I will keep our eyes closed." Angelina says, "And when we go in you'll all keep your eyes closed." She says.

"Sounds good." Harry says approvingly and all the guys head over to the lake.

One at a time they all strip down and head into the lake, until it is hard to tell that they are naked as they are covered in water.

As he notices Neville away from the others Harry swims over to him,

"Are you okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"Yeah." Neville says with a nod, "I'm so confused about what happened."

"Same." Harry admits, sounding uncertain.

"But I do know that it felt amazing. I really liked the feeling of your lips on mine and I want to do it so many more times." Neville reveals, being pretty sure that he is being so open because of the alcohol he's drunk.

"Same." Harry says, "But, I still don't know what this all means."

"Me either." Neville admits, "Maybe we should talk to Remus and Sirius. They'd probably understand this more than anyone."

"Yeah, they would. That sounds like a good idea." Harry admits.

"Yeah, it does." Neville confirms and the two of them exchange smiles.

"Are you both okay?" Hermione asks her two best friends, her brothers, as she swims over to them.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

Harry and Neville say together.

"I'm so happy for both of you. I like you two being a couple if that's what you choose, and I want you to know that if either of you need anything I'm here, as a sounding board or a friend or anything. I love you guys." Hermione tells Harry and Neville.

"Thank you Mione." Harry and Neville say,

"Love you too." Neville says.

"That we do." Harry adds with a smile.

"HEY, YOU THREE, COME OVER HERE." Fred yells and after exchanging looks Harry, Hermione and Neville swim over to the others.

"You really are lost without us, aren't you?" Hermione says with a grin, causing the others to laugh.

"Nah, things are just better when you're around." He says, looking at Hermione, "All of you." He quickly adds as Lee and Katie exchange amused looks and the group of eleven just start to swim around together.

"Well, you all look like you are having fun." A voice says and the eleven teenagers look to see Albus standing on the bank, causing all eleven of them to think the same thing, 'oh crap'

* * *

Up in the castle Sirius and Remus are lying in bed together, both completely worn as they catch their breaths after their earlier activities when they suddenly hear,

"Sirius, Remus." Being called.

"That's Albus." Sirius realises and they both hurry up, Sirius rolling onto the ground from the bed, find where their clothes landed, and hurry out into the lounge room.

About a minute later Sirius and Remus hurry out into the lounge, room, Sirius with his shirt completely unbuttoned and Remus still buttoning his where they find Albus' face in the fire.

"Albus? What's going on?" Remus asks when he sees him.

"I need you both to come up to my office." Albus says before ending the call.

"What do you think is going on?" Sirius asks.

"I don't know." Remus admits, "But we should go talk to them, maybe making sure we are fully dressed first."

"Good idea." Sirius admits and once they are both sure that they are dressed completely they head over to the fire and head up to Albus's office.

Once they arrive in Albus's office Sirius and Remus find Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia, all looking slightly worried and Remus realises that they have wet hair.

"What's going on?" Remus asks when he sees everyone, unconsciously checking to make sure her clothes are on right.

"I found these eleven young Gryffindor students swimming in the lake, naked, near a bomb fire, after drinking." Albus reveals, looking disapproving.

"Really?" Sirius asks, looking amused.

"Sirius." Remus hisses, "Why were you doing that?" He asks the students.

"It seemed like it would be fun." Hermione answers.

"It usually is." Sirius confirms, causing all the students to exchange amused looks while Remus and Albus look disapproving.

"How much trouble are they in?" Remus asks, looking at Albus.

"I think a total of fifty-five points from Gryffindor and they are all to spend detention tomorrow with the two of you." Albus says, and all the students have to hide their joy at that as they know that that's really not a punishment, "But I would like to stress to all of you that swimming after drinking or around a fire is a bad idea. It could lead to a lot of dangerous things and you are all to be more careful." Albus says, his voice serious, not necessarily just talking to the students.

"Yes Sir." All students respond.

"Good, you're all dismissed." Albus says and all the students, Remus and Sirius leave the office, Harry and Neville exchanging looks as they do and coming to a decision.

"Sirius, Remus, can Nev and I talk to you?" Harry asks curious.

"Sure." Sirius answers.

"Do you think you are all going to be okay getting back to the common room?" Remus asks curious.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Getting caught skinny dipping by the headmaster will sober you up pretty quickly." Angelina comments.

"Oh I know that all too well." Sirius comments with a grin.

"Okay, that's way more than I want to know." Hermione says, pulling a face.

"Sorry Princess." Sirius tells his daughter and when they reach the end of the corridor Sirius, Remus, Neville and Harry head down to Sirius and Remus's quarters while everyone else head up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the others Harry, Neville, Sirius and Remus walk into Sirius and Remus's quarters.

"So, what did you two want to talk about?" Sirius and Remus ask curious.

"We need help, actually advice, and we thought that you would be two of the only people who would understand." Harry admits as all four of them take seats.

"Of course, if we can help we will, whatever it is." Remus tells the two teenagers and Harry and Neville exchange looks, both trying to decide who will explain.

"We kissed, twice, Harry and I." Neville explains, sounding nervous "And we both really liked the feeling, but are confused about what it means." He explains.

"Ah." Sirius says in understanding, "Suddenly realising that you like a friend as more than a friend can be hard, especially when they are the same gender." Sirius tells them, saying what he wanted to hear when he was Harry and Neville's age, "The best advice I can give is not to run from what you're feeling, what either of you are feeling, it will just hurt you and each other."

"It will take you a while to figure out how you feel." Remus says, leaning forward, "And you've got to take that time, and be open with yourselves, and each other, communicate"

"Whatever you are feeling is okay." Sirius says with a supportive smile, "There is nothing wrong or strange about wanting to kiss each other or be with one another." Sirius tells them, "Like Rem said take the time to figure out how you feel and if you have any questions or need anything Rem and I are here. You can ask either of us anything."

"Is there anything either of you want us to say, maybe with us here?" Remus asks curious, "This is a safe place."

"Um, maybe." Harry admits, "I've been trying to figure out for a while how I feel and I think I do like you as more than a friend and I'd like to explore that. If you're willing." Harry says, looking at Neville, sounding uncertain.

"I am; I want that too." Neville says with a smile.

"Well, if either of you have questions you can come to us anytime, and um…." Sirius says, looking awkward while he looks to Remus for help.

"When you're ready to take the next step there are spells, safety spells, that we can teach you." Remus says, realising what Sirius was about to say, and as he does Harry and Neville look incredible embarrassed.

"Thanks." Harry mutters, "Um, we might head back to the tower." Harry says, standing up.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Neville says standing up.

"Okay, detention is at nine thirty. Tell the others." Remus says.

"Yep." Harry says and he and Neville hurry out of the room.

"So Harry and Neville." Sirius says as he and Remus leans back on the couch.

"We both seen the signs for months." Remus reminds him as he leans back on the couch too.

"True, but I thought it would take them a while longer to act on their feelings, like us, and both of their parents." Sirius comments.

"We don't know what lead to the kiss, maybe they didn't exactly act on it. A dare could have been involved." Remus points out.

"Maybe." Sirius says and the two of them drift into silence, both hoping that they can help Neville and Harry in a way they both needed but never had at their age.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Harry and Neville left Sirius and Remus's quarters they walk into the Gryffindor Common room where there is music playing and they find Hermione dancing with Fred, George dancing with Angelina, Dean and Seamus dancing together, and Lee, Katie and Alicia dancing too.

"Dance with me?" Harry asks sticking his hand out for Neville to take.

"Sure." Neville says with a smile as he takes his friends hand and the two of them go and join the others all eleven of them having a lot of fun as they enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO tigergirl-moonstar who wrote the smut because I can't write that kind of scene**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Th** ank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW **.**

* * *

**June 3** **rd** **1995**

It has been a week since Harry and Neville kissed for the first time and since the eleven Gryffindor students got in trouble for skinny dipping in the lake and ever since Harry and Neville have kissed a couple more times but they only people who know that they are exploring a relationship are their nine friends, Sirius and Remus.

It is the day of the third task and Harry, Hermione and Neville have run up to the library because after another article by Skeeter, this time about Harry's dreams, just came out and Hermione has a theory.

"I'm right." Hermione says with a grin, looking up at Harry and Neville, "Skeeters a un registered animugus."

"Finally, something we can use against her." Harry says, sounding glad.

"Isn't that blackmail?" Neville asks curious.

"Technically, but after what Skeeter's been doing can you blame us?" Hermione asks curious.

"Not at all." Neville realises.

"Sorry to interrupt, but whoever you're blackmailing is going to have to wait." Fred says as he and George walk over.

"Sirius and Remus sent us. They've got food set up in their quarters for a get together for the third task." George explains.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Harry says.

"I'll meet you there. I've got to grab something from my dorm." Hermione explains as they all stand up.

"Oh, can you grab my wand holster while you're there? It's where I usually leave it." Harry explains, realising that he forgot it.

"Sure." Hermione answers.

"Don't you have any questions about the blackmail conversation you walked in on?" Neville asks curious.

"Nope." Fred and George say together, to the amusement of Harry, Neville and Hermione, and the five of them head out of the library.

* * *

It has been many hours since Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George left the library and ever since they have been in Sirius and Remus's quarters spending time together.

"We should head downstairs. The feast will be starting soon." Remus realises.

"Yeah, guess so." Harry realises, sounding worried as everyone stands up.

"You know; why don't we meet you five down there." Sirius suggests, thinking that Harry and Hermione will want to say goodbye to the twins and Neville without their fathers watching on.

"Sure." Hermione answers and Sirius and Remus leave. As they do Harry walks over to Neville, who pulls him into a kiss while Hermione walks over to Fred and George, "I want you guys to hold on to someone for me." Hermione says, pulling the Marauder's map out of her pocket and handing it over to Fred and George.

"The map?" George asks surprised as he takes the map.

"Why?" Fred asks confused.

"Everything we know tells me that something bad is going to happen during this task, probably to me and Harry. So, I'm giving you the map so that you two, and Nev, can keep an eye on things. If you notice anything strange or unusual go to Dad and Papa, they'll be near Albus because they're not allowed to patrol the outside of the maze." Hermione explains to the twins as it was suggested that Sirius and Remus could have given her and Harry an unfair advantage during the third task and so it was decided that it would be better that they don't patrol.

"We will." George assures her.

"Be careful Mione." Fred says, taking a step towards her, "You're going to do amazingly tonight, but I need you to know that winning this tournament isn't as important as yours and Harry's lives. Give up on the tournament if it means you'll survive." Fred tells Hermione, sounding worried about what is going to happen.

"I will." Hermione says.

"And…" Fred starts to say as he leans in, planning on kissing her, but then he loses his nerve and just hugs Hermione instead, "Good luck." He whispers.

"Thanks Fred." Hermione says, returning the hug and when they break apart George walks up.

"You'll do great." George says before hugging Hermione too.

"Thanks."

Across the room Harry and Neville have broken apart and are resting their foreheads on each other's.

"You're going to do great, you and Mione both." Neville says to his boyfriend in a quiet voice, "And I'll be waiting for you at the finish line."

"Thanks Neville." Harry says, that meaning so much to him as the two of them hear footsteps approach. As they do Neville and Harry break apart and after they do Neville hugs Hermione as Fred and George hug Harry before they all head down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George are just finishing dinner where they are eating near Alicia, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Dean, Seamus and even Sirius and Remus who are sitting at the Gryffindor table when Albus stands up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Qudditch field for the third task and the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now." Albus requests as he stands up at the teaches table, where he is sitting right next to Fudge.

Hearing then Harry and Hermione stand up and they all get hugs from their nine closest friends, Sirius and Remus, as the Gryffindor table applause, before they head out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur and Krum.

"Feeling all right, Harry, Hermione?" Bagman asks as they walk down the stone steps onto the grounds, "Confident?"

"Yeah." Hermione and Harry answer.

"Remember you two need to stay together, finish the task together." Bagman tells them.

"We know." Harry and Hermione answer as they arrive at the Quidditch pitch which is now unrecognizable.

"You really hate seeing the pitch like this, don't you?" Hermine says to Harry.

"I really do." Harry confirms, to Hermione's amusement.

For five minutes Harry and Hermione stand in silence and after five minutes they hear the stands beginning to fill as the sky starts to go a deep, clear blue as stars start to appear.

"Pretty." Hermione comments.

"Yeah." Harry confirms as Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Minerva, Moody, and Professor Flitwick come walking over, all of them, except Sirius and Remus, wearing red, luminous stars, Hagrid's on his back while the others have them on their hats.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze." Professor McGonagall say to the champions as Sirius and Remus walk over to Harry and Hermione, "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come to get you, do you understand?" she asks and they all nod.

"Of you go, then!" Bagman says brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Harry, Hermione." Hagrid and Minerva say before they head off in different directions, just as Bagman puts his wand to his throat and mutters, "Sonorus,"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third, and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighth five points each, Mr Cedrid Diggory and Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Lupin-Black, all of Hogwarts School!" Bagman says, causing cheers and applause that send birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky, "In second place, with eighty points, Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institue!" Bagman says, causing more applause, "And in third place, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

As people cheer once more Hermione looks up at the stands and see Fred, George, Neville, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Dean and Seamus all waving from halfway up the stairs, and they both wave back.

"So, on my whistle, Harry, Hermione, Cedric." Bagman says, "Three, two, one." Bagman says and he gives a short blast on his whistle causing Harry, Hermione and Cedric to hurry forward and into the maze where the towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick, or because they have been enchanted, the sounds of the surrounding crowd is silenced the moment they enter the maze.

"Lumos." Hermione says, lighting her wand the second she realises how dark it is. Once she does Harry and Cedric do the same and the trio continue to walk.

After about fifty yards they reach a path and Harry and Hermione look at Cedric, who looks right back at them.

"See you." Harry says.

"Bye." Hermione adds.

"Yeah." Cedric adds and he takes the right while Harry and Hermione take the left.

"This is way creepier than I thought it would be." Harry say as they hear a second whistle.

"Yeah." Hermione says and they speed up and turn right, both holding their wands up as high has possible so they can see as much of the path, that is deserted. "Okay we should have faced something by now." Hermione comments as they whistle blows a third time.

"We really should have." Harry confirms, "Are you getting a feeling that we're being watched?"

"Yeah." Hermione confirms, "I could try to use my hearing, but I don't know if now's the best time considering I would have to stop for a little while."

"It's really not." Harry tells her as the sky becomes darker, and they reach a second fork and he puts his wand flat on his plan, "Point me." Harry says and the wand points to their right, into a solid hedge.

"So that's north, and we want to go northwest which means we want to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible." Hermione realises.

"Sounds good." Harry says and the two of them start to walk.

As they walk Harry and Hermione find another empty path, and then they make another right, which they take too, and once gain they find it unblocked.

"Okay, this is getting really unnerving." Hermione comments.

"It really is." Harry confirms and as he does they hear movement right behind them, but as they raise their wands, ready to attack, but they see Cedric to their right, looking shaken and the sleeve of his robe is smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts." Cedric hisses, "They're enormous, I only just got away." He explains as he shakes his head and dives out of sight.

Exchanging looks Harry and Hermione hurry off. Then, as they turn a corner, Harry in the lead, they see a dementor gilding towards them. Seeing it Harry and Hermione both focus on happy memories for Harry is first kiss with Neville, while Hermione focuses on having fun with her friends, and they both yell

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Causing a silver stag to erupt from Harry's wand and a silver wolf to erupt from Hermione's. As the two patronuses get closer to the Dementor it falls back and trips on the hem of its robes.

"A dementor doesn't stumble." Hermione realises with a frown as they both advance.

"It's a Boggart." Harry realises.

"Riddikulus!" Harry and Hermione say together causing a loud crack and the shape-shifter explodes in a wisp of smoke.

"Let's go." Hermione says and they both go running, listening as quietly as possible, left, right, left again, twice the find themselves facing dead ends and as Hermione does the Four Point spell they realise that they have gone too far east.

"We've got to go back." Hermione says and she does just that, and they take a right turn where they find an odd golden mist floating ahead of them.

"Any ideas?" Harry asks curious.

"A few." Hermione answers, racking her mind to figure out what it could be, "We better be careful."

"Was planning to anyway." Harry says and they approach it cautiously. Pointing their wands at it Harry and Hermione realise that it looks like some kind of enchantment, "Do you think we could blast it?" Harry asks curious.

"Maybe." Hermione says, though she very much doubts it, "Reducio!" Hermione says, but the spell just shoots through the mist, leaving it intact, "We really shouldn't have bothered." Hermione comments.

"Do you think we could walk though it? Or should we double back?" Harry asks, but before Harry can answer a scream echoes through the silence.

"Fleur?" Harry and Hermione yell but all there is is silence.

"Oh god. What happened?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know, but I think it came from ahead." Harry explains to Hermione.

"We don't have a choice." Hermione realises.

"Nope." Harry says and he and Hermione both take deep breaths before they run through the enchanted mist. As soon as they do their worlds turn upside down. Both Harry and Hermione find themselves hanging from the ground, with their hair on end, Harry's glasses dangling off his nose.

Even though both she and Harry are terrified Hermione quickly racks her brain for what to do, something which is hard to do with blood pounding in her ears, but then the answer comes to her,

"Harry, we've got to move." Hermione tells him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks.

"Yes, trust me." Hermione says and both she and Harry lift one of their feet up and right away the world rights itself and Harry and Hermione both full onto their knees onto the wonderfully solid ground.

For a few seconds Harry and Hermione try to catch their breaths and Harry stands up,

"You okay?" Harry asks as he sticks out his hand for Hermione to grab.

"Yeah, you?" Hermione asks as she stands, "We better get going." Hermione say and after Harry nods the two of them continue on their way.

After a little bit they reach a junction of two paths and they both look for signs of Fleur.

"That was her we heard, wasn't it?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, it had to have been." Hermione responds, "Right again?"

"Guess so." Harry asks, "You know I desperately hope that Fleur is okay, but from the sounds of things she is out."

"Yeah." Hermione confirms and the two of them continue to move.

"We've got to be close, right?" Harry asks.

"I think so." Hermione responds and the two of them drift into silence.

For about ten minutes Harry and Hermione meet nothing, but keep running into dead ends. Twice Harry and Hermione take the same wrong turn and then, finally, they find a new route and jog along it.

Then, as they round another corner the two of them find themselves face to face with a Blast-Ended Skrewt, completely enormous, ten feet long. Before Hermione can stop him, Harry points his wand at the skrewt and yells,

"Stupefy!"

He yells but the spell hits the Skrewt's armor and rebounds, causing Harry to duck just in time.

"We need to hit a place other than the armour." Hermione explains, "IMPEDIMENTA." Hermione yells aiming for the underside where there is just flesh and to both hers and Harry's relief the Skrewt freezes.

"We got to run." Hermione says and she and Harry run as fast as they can in the opposite direction.

Taking a left path Harry and Hermione find themselves hitting a dead end, then they take a right and hit another.

"Okay, let's stop." Hermione says, "Point me." She requests and after seeing the direction Harry and Hermione backtrack and choose the path that is going to take them northwest.

After a few minutes of hurrying along their new path Harry and Hermione hear something in the path that is running parallel to theirs, something which makes them stop dead.

"What are you doing?" Cedric's voice yells, "What the hell d'you think you're doing?" he asks and then Harry and Hermione hear Krum's voice.

"Crucio!"

Causing the air to suddenly be full of Cedric's yells. Horrified, Harry and Hermione begin to sprint up their path, trying to find a way to Cedric.

"There is no way through." Hermione says worried.

"Then we make one." Harry says before casting the reductor curse. Even though that's not very effective it makes enough of a hole for Harry and Hermione to force themselves through, with some amount of difficulty. Once they are free both Harry and Hermione look right where they see Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground with Krum standing over them.

Pulling themselves up Harry and Hermione both point their wands at Krum, but as they do Krum turns and runs,

"STUPEFY." Harry and Hermione yell and their spells hit Krum in the back, causing him to fall forward. As he does Harry and Hermione rush over to Cedric.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks as he and Hermione both grab Cedric's arms and helps him up.

"Yeah." Cedric pants, "Yeah, I don't believe it. He crept up behind me. I heard him, I turned around and he hand his wand on me."

"I can't believe this. I thought he was all right." Harry says, staring at Krum.

"Same." Hermione and Cedric say together.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah." Cedric says, "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know." Harry says slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric mutters.

"No." Harry and Hermione say together.

"We should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him, otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt." Hermione explains.

"He'd deserve it." Cedric mutters, but he still raises is wand and shoots a shower of red sparks into the air, marking the spot where Krum is lying.

For a moment Harry, Hermione and Cedric stand in the darkness, looking around.

"Well, I s'pose we'd better go on." Cedric comments.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, we should." Hermione realises, it feeling odd as the three of them felt united, "Bye Cedric."

"Bye." Cedric says and the three of them head up the path without speaking. Once they reach the end Harry and Hermione go left while Cedric turns right. Not long after Cedric's footsteps die away.

"It's between us and him now." Harry realises.

"Guess so." Hermione responds and the two of them continue to move right, using the four point spell to make sure they're going in the right direction.

"He used that spell, did he want to win that badly?" Harry asks, sounding shocked.

"I don't know." Hermione admits truthfully and the two of them speed up.

Every so often the pair hit more dead ends but as the darkness increases Harry and Hermione both feel pretty sure that they are getting nearer to the heart of the maze. Then, as Harry and Hermione walk down a long, straight path, they see movement once again and the beams of their wandlights hit an extraordinary creature, one they have only seen in picture form in the Monster Book of Monsters, a sphinx.

Exchanging hesitant looks Harry and Hermione approach the creature and as they do the creature, with a body of a lion, and the head of a woman, turns her head towards Harry and Hermione. As they are not sure what to do Harry and Hermione just raise their wands, it being clear that she is blocking the path.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So, so will you move, please?" Harry asks, as the creature paces, both Harry and Hermione already knowing the answer before she answers.

"No." She says, continuing to pace, "Not unless one of you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess, I'll let you both pass. Answer wrongly, I attack. Remain silent and I will let you both walk away from me unscathed."

"Have you got this?" Harry asks Hermione.

"Definitely." Hermione answers, "May I please hear the riddle?" she asks and the sphinx sits down and upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path and recites,

_"_ _First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

"Please tell me you know what that means?" Harry asks, looking at Hermione in confusion.

"I think so." Hermione answers, "May I please hear it again, slowly?" Hermione requests and the create once more say the poem, "Okay, clues leading to a creature I won't want to kiss." Hermione says and she starts to pace back and forth as she thinks over the clues, "A spider! That's the answer, a spider." Hermione answers after about a minute.

Hearing Hermione answers Harry tenses, even though he completely trusts his friend, but in response the sphinx just smiles more broadly and she gets up and stretches her front legs, and then moves aside for them to path.

"Thanks." Harry says as he and Hermione dash forward, both feeling that they must be very close, and according to the four point spell they are exactly on path, "We might have a chance, if we don't get meet anything horrible."

"Yeah, maybe." Hermione says, not wanting to be overconfident.

Breaking into a run Harry and Hermione break into a run, as they get to another fork Harry whispers, "Point me." And it points to the right hand path so they choose that.

As they dash along the path Harry and Hermione see light ahead and the realise that the Triwizard Cup is on a plinth a hundred yards away and suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of them. Exchanging looks Harry and Hermione realise that Cedric is going to get their first, even though Hermione and Harry are running as fast as possible.

Then suddenly, Harry and Hermione see something immense over a hedge to the left, moving quickly along a path that intersects with their own, it is moving so fast that Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, has not seen it.

"CEDRIC." Harry and Hermione yell.

"ON YOUR LEFT." Harry explains and Cedric looks around just in time to hurl himself past the thing to avoid getting colliding with it, but in his haste Cedric trips and Harry and Hermione see Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider steps into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

"STUPEFY." Harry and Hermione yell, but the spell does nothing, except cause the spider to run at Harry and Hermione instead.

"STUPEFY."

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

"STUPEFY."

Harry and Hermione say but the spider is either so large or so magical that Harry and Hermione's spells do nothing other than cause the spider to become even angrier. Harry and Hermione get one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it is upon them.

Both Harry and Hermione are lifted into the air in it's fronts legs, struggling badly they both try to kick it, and as they do they feel excruciating pain, Harry in his right leg, Hermione in her left. As they do both Harry and Hermione hear Cedric yell,

"STUPEFY." Too,

But his spell has no more effect than Harry and Hermione's,

"Harry, disarming spell." Hermione manages to say, "On three, one, two, three." Hermione says and then they both yell, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

They yell and the disarming spell yells, making the spider drop them, but that means that Harry and Hermione fall twelve feet onto their already injured legs, which crumples beneath them.

Without pausing to think Harry, Hermione and Cedric all yell, "Stupefy." Which causes the spider to keel over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry, Hermione." Cedric shots, "Are you both alright?" Did it fall on either of you?" He asks worried.

"No." Harry and Hermione call back, both panting, and looking down at their legs Harry and Hermione realise that they are bleeding freely and they notice thick gluey secretion from the spider's pinches.

Helping each other up, Harrys stands on Hermione's right side and the two of them support each other, wrapping hands around each other's waists as they lean on each other, both feeling like their legs want to collapse.

Looking down the path Harry and Hermione see that Cedric is only a few feet from the Triwizard cup.

"Take it, then." Harry tells Cedric.

"Go on, take it. You're there." Hermione tells him but Cedric doesn't move. He merely stands their looking at Harry and Hermione. Then, he turns to stare at the cup, Hermione and Harry being able to see the longing look on Cedric's face. After a few seconds Cedric looks around at Harry and Hermione who are both supporting each other and leaning on the hedge, as he sees them Cedric takes a deep breath.

"You two should take it. You should win. This is twice you've saved my neck in here." Cedric reveals.

"That's not how it's supposed to work." Hermione tells him, "The one or ones, who reach the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, neither of us are going to win any races on these legs." Hermione explains,

As she does Cedric takes a few paces near to the stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head.

"No." Cedric says.

"Stop being noble." Harry says, sounding annoyed, "Just take it then all three of us can get out of here."

"You two told me about the dragons." Cedric says, "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"We had help on that too." Hermione explains, "You helped us with the egg, we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place." Cedric reveals.

"We're still square." Harry says as he and Hermione both attempt to see how much weight they can put on their legs.

"You two should have gotten more points on the second task." Cedric says to Harry and Hermione, "Hermione you stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"Damn it, Cedric. Just take the cup!" Harry says annoyed.

"No." Cedric says and he steps over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry and Hermione, making it clear to both of them that Cedric is serious.

"Go on." Cedric says, it looking like it is costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face is set his arms are folded, he seems decided.

Hearing that Harry and Hermine exchange looks, having a conversation without words,

"All three of us." Harry says, after he and Hermione come to a decision without words.

"What?" Cedric asks.

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Hermione explains.

Hearing that Cedric stars at Harry and Hermione, unfolding his arms,

"You, you sure?" Cedric asks shocked.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione say together.

"The three of us, we've helped each other, haven't we? We all got here. Let's just take it, together." Harry explains and for a moment Cedric looks like he can't believe his ears, then his face splits into a grin.

"You're both on." Cedric says, "Come here." Cedric says and he helps Harry and Hermione, both of whom are limping, over to the plinth where the cup is. Once they reach it Harry and Hermione hold a hand over one of the cup's gleaming Handles while Cedric holds his hand over the other.

"On three, right?" Harry asks.

"One, two, three." Hermione says and the second she says three the three of them grasp the handle and instantly all three of them feel jerks somewhere behind their navels.

Both Harry and Hermione feel their feet leave the ground and neither can let go of the cup as it pulls them forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at their side.

Shortly after they gasped the cup Harry, Hermione, and Cedric feel their feet slam on the ground, causing all of them to let go of the cup as both Hermione and Harry's injured legs give way.

"Where are we?" Hermione asks, raising her head, and both Harry and Cedric shake their heads as Cedric gets up and helps both Harry and Hermione stand up.

Looking around Harry and Hermione realise that they must be hundreds of miles away as they can no longer see any of the castle, but instead they find themselves in an overgrown graveyard.

"You okay?" Harry asks Hermione, sounding concerned.

"I think so, but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to say that." Hermione admits as Cedric looks at the cup.

"Did anyone tell either of you that the cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asks, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Nope."

"No."

Hermione and Harry answer.

"This definitely wouldn't have been part of the task." Hermione comments.

"Wands out, d'you reckon?" Cedric asks.

"Definitely." Harry and Hermione answer and as they do Harry looks around, and as he does he finds his eyes being drawn to a particular grave, "Oh god! Mione, we've got to get out of here." Harry says, sounding afraid.

"Why?" Cedric and Hermione asks together.

"Tom Riddle Senior." Harry reveals, and Hermione walks closer to him, "We've got to get out of here." He says, exchanging a panicked look with Hermione

"Why?" Cedric asks confused but before they can answer Hermione hears something,

"Someone's coming." Hermione suddenly says, causing Harry and Hermione to walk back a bit and as they do the three of them squint tensely through the darkness and all three of them watch as the figure draws nearer, walking steadily towards them, walking between the graves.

No one can make out the face but from the way the figure is walking, and holding it's arms, they can all tell that it is carrying something. Whatever it is, he is short, and wearing a hooded cloak, pulled up or his head, obscuring his face. As the person approaches Harry, Hermione and Cedric see that the thing in his arms looks like a baby or it may just be a bundle of robes.

As Harry lowers his wand slightly he glances sideways at Cedric and Hermione, and the them exchange confused looks. Having no idea whether hit would be safe to try and leave the trio just watch until the figure stops at the marble headstone that Harry saw the name Tom Riddle on. For a second the three figures and the short figure simply looked at one another, but then Harry suddenly screams in pain and clutches his scar,

"HARRY." Hermione yells, hurrying over to her friend, but before she can do anything other help him not fall to the ground Hermione hears a high cold voice say,

"KILL THE SPARE."

Hearing that Hermione drives, pulling Harry, who is unable to keep his eyes open because of the pain in his scar, down to the ground, causing their wands go flying out of both near one another. As she pulls them to safety Hermione watches in horror as Cedric is killed, and right away she knows that they have to get out of there, and she knows the only way they are going to be able to, the problem is that it will only take one, and there is no question in her mind about who the one is going to be.

"Tell Dad and Papa I love them." Hermione tells Harry in a hurried whisper as she pulls her locket out from under her robes and puts it around Harry's neck and puts the wand that she believes is Harry's in his pocket but is actually hers.

"Mione? What?" Harry asks confused as Hermione hears footsteps get closer.

"Hermione Jean Hope Lupin-Black, Tollite me, Pater." Hermione says as she places her index finger on the locket and seconds later Harry disappears, being taken to safety by the emergency one-person Portkey her Dad created her locket to be, leaving her alone, with no way to get home and no idea what she is facing.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support please review.

* * *

**June 3** **rd** **1995**

It has been a little while since the Third task begin and ever since it started Fred, George, and Neville have been sitting with the map across all three of their laps while they watch it, watching for signs of anything odd.

"Okay that's odd." George comments.

"What do you mean?" Neville asks curious.

"See Moody standing right over there?" George asks the other two, pointing to him.

"Yeah." Neville and Fred answer.

"Look on the map." George says and Neville and Fred look.

"Barty Crouch." Neville reads, "That can't be right." Neville says surprised.

"Have you ever known the map to lie?" George asks.

"No."

"Guys, Mione, Harry and Cedric just disappeared." Fred says, worry in his voice, and Neville and George quickly look to see that Fred is right.

"Let's go." Neville says and the three of them go running down the stands.

"SIRIUS, REMUS." George calls once they are closer.

"What's wrong?" Remus asks once the three boys are close enough, and not just Sirius and Remus walk over but Albus.

"Harry, Mione and Cedric have disappeared from the map and where Moody is supposed to be the map is saying Crouch." Fred explains.

"What?" Sirius asks worried as he takes the map from the boys and has a look, "They're right, and the map never lies." Sirius reveals and as he does Snape and Fudge walk over.

"What's going on Albus?" Fudge asks.

"We're trying to work figure that out." Albus reveals as he pulls his wand and walks over to the man who he's spent so long believing is one of his oldest friends but who he now knows isn't, Snape, Sirius and Remus right behind, all three of them pulling their wands too, it being the first time all year that they are in agreement "Who are you?" Albus asks pointing his wand directly at the man's heart.

"The one he's going to praise above all others. The Dark Lord will be back soon and I'll be rewarded." The man says and Albus just stuns him without saying a word, as he does Snape quickly searches him finding a vile which he takes out a sniffs, "Polyjuice potion."

"Saw that one coming." Sirius says worriedly.

"Albus I must insist you tell me what is going on." Fudge says as he walks over, Fred, George and Neville right behind while the other staff members, except for Minerva who has walked over to the group, attempt to keep the students in their seats.

"What's going on Cornelius is that we may have only minutes to prevent Lord Voldemort from returning." Albus reveal.

"Don't be daft! That's impossible." Fudge says, clearly not wanting to believe.

"That's where Harry, Hermione and Cedric are, aren't they? With him." Remus says, his voice full of pain.

"I believe so." Albus answers, but then, before anyone can ask anymore questions Harry appears on the ground in front of Sirius, clearly having travelled by Portkey.

"HARRY." Sirius and Remus yell as they, and Neville, Fred and George, runs forward.

"Remus, Sirius." Harry says, as he opens his eyes, looking shocked to see him, "I need to get back! Mione put this on me, how do I get back! I can't leave her alone, not there, not with them. They killed Cedric!" Harry says, tears coming to his eyes, as he forces himself to his feet, not even being able to feel the pain in his leg.

"Harry, I need you to slow down. I need you to tell me everything." Albus says, trying to keep his voice calm, but those who know him well can hear the concern.

Hearing Harry's words Remus and Sirius feel themselves filling with dreed and they both feel that nothing other than finding their daughter matters.

"The cup was a portkey. Mione, Cedric and I grabbed it together and we were all transported." Harry explains, "It took us somewhere far away." Harry explains, "At first we weren't sure what happened so we just pulled our wands. Cedric was the one who figured out the cup was a portkey. We looked around and realized that we had to go, but before we could we heard footsteps." Harry explains, needing to take a breath to breath, "The figure that was approaching us had something in his arms, it was tiny but made my scar hurt more than ever before." Harry says, causing everyone who knows what that means to become more worried, "Mione ran to me, and I heard a high, cold voice that said, kill the spare, and Mione pulled me down to the ground, behind one of the graves as Cedric was killed." Harry says, tears rolling down his face, "I was in so much pain, but the next thing I know Mione is telling me to tell Remus and Sirius that she loves them and putting her locket around my neck, she must have activated the emergency portkey." Harry realizes.

"She did." Sirius confirms, not being able to think of anything other the panic he is feeling for his daughter.

"Do you remember anything else?" Albus ask.

"Um, she put something in my pocket!" Harry realizes and he starts to search, and he finds a wand, but the second he does he knows something isn't right, "Mione's wand… which means she has mine." Harry realizes.

"Which means even if she gets the chance she won't be able to defend herself." George says, sounding panicked.

"No, she can. Mione and I can use each other's wands perfectly, we always have." Harry reveals, surprising Fudge, Fred and Snape.

"We need to find her. Harry is there anything you can remember about where you were?" Remus asks, his voice urgent.

"It was a graveyard and one of the graves belongs to Tom Riddle." Harry says, looking at Albus.

"Voldemort's father." Sirius and Remus say together.

"I know exactly where that is." Albus tells everyone.

"Good. Let's go." Remus says, wanting to get to his daughter as soon as possible.

"I'm coming." Harry says.

"NO." All the adults say.

"Stay with Neville, Fred and George." Sirius says, "You're hurt and it would be better for both you and Hermione if you stayed." Sirius says, "Please Harry." Sirius says, there being some begging in his voice.

"Fine." Harry says reluctantly and he limps over to Neville, Fred and George, where Neville pulls him into a hug as soon as possible.

"Minerva, Severus, I want you to keep that man secured." Albus says, referring to the person who has been pretending to be Moody, "Find out who he is and what he's done."

"Yes Albus." The pair respond.

"Also get everyone back to their dormitories." Albus instructs and suddenly Severus lets out a gasp.

"It's burning, it's back." He tells Albus, knowing that he will know exactly what that means.

"Then we must move, now." Albus says, picking up the rock from the ground and placing it in the middle of the circle, "Portus." He says to it.

"Albus! You cannot just create an unauthorized Portkey." Fudge scolds.

"I would say considering the circumstances it is warranted." Albus tells him, "This Portkey will lead us to just outside where I believe Hermione, Voldemort and by now his Death Eaters are, allowing us to approach with caution. Will you be joining Sirius, Remus and myself, Minister?"

"Totally impossible, there is no way he can be back!" Fudge objects.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of by coming." Sirius says, and it became clear form the look on Fudge's face that he isn't going to back down from a challenge like that, "How long Albus?"

"On the count of three."

Not far away from the rock and group of Wizards Fred, George, Neville and Harry are standing. As he stares at the rock Fred realizes that the rock will take him to where Hermione is, it will allow him to see whether she is okay, and before he can even stop himself Fred goes running towards it.

"FRED." George yells after his brother and not having a choice he goes running too, both brothers getting to the portkey in time to get transported with Albus, Fudge, Remus and Sirius by a tug behind their navels.

* * *

After Hermione watches Harry go Hermione runs and she isn't at all surprised when seconds later she is hit with a spell that causes her to scream as she withers on the ground in pain.

As she twists on the ground the short man comes over to her and rags Hermione to the marble headstone that Harry noticed Tom Riddle's name on.

Once Hermione is against the headstone the cloaked man conjures cords around Hermione, tying her from neck to ankle to the headstone, not being able to give up without a fight Hermione attempts to fight back and the man hits her, with a hand that is missing a finger.

"YOU." Hermione says, sounding furious as she realizes that it is Wormtail, but he doesn't respond, he just checks to make sure that the knots are tight and Hermione realizes that she is heled so tight that she cannot move an inch.

"YOU BASTARD." Hermione says angrily and as she does Wormtail pulls a strip of black material from inside his cloak and stuffs it into Hermione's mouth before he hurries away.

Even though she can't move or talk Hermione knows that she has to look around so that she knows what to do if she gets the chance. Looking around Hermione sees Cedric's body lying about twenty feet away and somewhere beyond him the Triwizard Cup is glinting in the starlight and near Cedric's feet Hermione sees a wand near Cedric's feet and in the light she realizes that that it's not hers like she was expecting but Harry's.

At the foot of the grave the bundle of robes, which Hermione has a sinking feeling about what is inside is stirring and making nose at her feet. Also near her feet is a gigantic snake that is slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where she is tide.

As she hears a wheezy breath Hermione looks and sees Wormatail pushing a stone cauldron, that seems to be full of water, towards the foot of the grave, the cauldron is so large that Hermione is sure that a fully grown person could sit in it.

As the thing inside the bundle of robes starts to stir more persistently Wormtail busies himself at the bottom of the cauldron with his wand. Seconds later the liquid in the cauldron starts to heat and Hermione starts to rack her brain to try and figure out what potion it could be, but she comes up blank.

Suddenly Hermione hears the high, cold voice once more.

"Hurry."

The voice says as the whole surface of the water is alight with sparks, looking like it is encrusted with diamonds.

"It's ready Master." Wormtail says.

"Now…" The cold voice says and Wormtail pulls opens the robes on the ground, revealing what is inside them and Hermione can't help but let out a yell, a yell that is blocked by the material in her mouth. It was though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind, but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying has the shape of a crouched human child, except that Hermione has never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble and its face, no child alive has a face like that, flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. The thing seems almost helpless but Hermione is pretty sure that it is the furthest thing from that.

The thing raises it's thin arms, puts them around Wormtail's neck Wormtail lifts it. As he does so his hood falls back and Hermione sees the look of revulsion of Wormtail's face.

As Wormtail lowers the creature to the rim of the cauldron Hermione sees it's face illuminated in the sparks of the surface. Then, Wormtail lowers the creature into the cauldron and after a hiss it vanishes below the surface, seconds later Hermione hears it hit the bottom with a soft thud.

"Let it drown." Hermione thinks, "Please, let it drown." She thinks and as she does Wormtail starts to speak, sounding terrified,

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Wormtail says as and as he does the grave at Hermione's feet cracks. Horrified, Hermione watches as a fine trickle of dust rises into the air at Wormtails command and falls softly into the cauldron. The Diamond surface of the water breaks and hisses, sending sparks in all directions and then it turns a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

As it does Wormtail starts to whimper as he pulls a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak, his voice breaks into a petrified sobs.

"Flesh, of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Wormatil says as he stretches his right hand out in front of him, as she realizes what is coming Hermione quickly closes her eyes, but Wormtail's scream and the sickening splash seem just as bad as watching.

After hearing the splash Hermione opens her eyes and sees that the potion has turned a burning red. Even though Hermione can tell that Wormtail is in agony he still makes his way over to her. Causing Hermione to attempt to fight, something which is impossible with how tight she is tide, as Wormtail speaks once more,

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe."

Even though she knows it's useless Hermione continues to attempts to fight, to get free, but there is no use as Hermione feels the blade of the silver knife penetrate the crook of her right arm and blood sweeps down the sleeve of her torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and holds it to Hermione's cut so that a dribble of blood falls into it.

From her place tide to the grave Hermione watches as Wormtail pours it inside and the liquid within instently turns a blinding white. As it is clear that his job is now done Wormtail, drops to his knees besides the culdron and then slumps sideways as he lays on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

"Let it have drowned." Hermione thinks, "Let it have gone wrong." She thinks as the cauldron simmers and sends sparks in every direction.

Suddenly the sparks admitting from the cauldron are extinguished and instead a surge of white steam bellows thickly from the cauldron, instead, obliteration everything in front of Hermione so that she can't see Wormtail, or Cedric, or anything but vapor hanging in the air.

"Please let it have gone wrong." Hermione thinks to herself, but then, through the mist in front of her Hermione sees, with an icy surge of terror the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me." The high cold voice says and Wormtail does just that and then a thin man steps out from the cauldron, staring at Hermione and Hermione stairs back at a face whiter than a skull, with wide livid scarlet eyes and a nose that is a flat as a snakes, with slits for nostrails, causing Hermione to realize one thing, Lord Voldemort has risen again.

"I was expecting both you and Harry." Voldemort comments as he was going to use both Harry and Hemrione's blood to return as Lily's protection technically runs through both of them since Harry went to live with the Luipn-Black's, "but I guess you'll do for now." Voldemort says, "He'll join you in death soon." He says as he starts to inspect his new body, taking no notice of Wormtail who is lying, twitching and bleeding on the ground.

After inspecting his body Voldemort slips one of his unnaturally long-fingers into a pocket of his robes and pulls out a wand, that he caresses like he has other parts of his body. Rising the wand Voldemort points it at Wormtail who is lifted of the ground and thrown against the headstone where Hermione is tide, after hitting it Wormtail falls to the foot of it and lays them, crumples up and crying.

Turning his eyes on Hermione Voldemort lets out a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

"My lord." Wormtail chokes, "My lord, you promised, you did promise." He says.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort says lazily.

"Oh Master, thank you, Master." Wormtail say as he extends the bleeding stump towards Voldemort, but he just laughs again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please, please." Wormtail says but Voldemort just bends down and pulls out Wormtail's left arm and forces the sleeve up past his elbow and as he does Hermione says something upon the skin there, the Dark Mark, the image that was at the world cup. Examining it carefully Voldemort ignores Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It's back." Voldemort says softly, "They will have noticed it, and now, we shall see, now we shall know." Voldemort says before he presses one of his long, white forefingers to the brand on Wormtail's arm, causing him to let out another wine as the mark goes jet black.

With a look of cruel satisfaction Voldemort straightens up and looks around the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" He whispers, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars, "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" he asks as he begins to pace back and forth before Hermione and Wormtail, his eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looks down at Hermione again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face..

"You stand, Hermione Lupin-Black, upon the remains of my late father." Voldemort hisses softy, "A muggle and a fool, very much like your dear godmother." Volemort tells Hermione, "But they both had their uses, did they not?" Your godmother died to defend your friend Harry as a child, an action which gives you protection too, and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proven himself, in death." Voldemort says before laughing and continuing to place.

Even though she is terrified Hermione continues to try and fight the ropes, but they are too tight to be able to move. Working it out in her head Hermione is sure that Harry would be back with her parents by now, something which causes her relief, but at the same time Hermione doesn't want to think about the possibility that her parents could come for her as she knows what that would mean.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Lupin-Black? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in the village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. He didn't like magic, my father. He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born Lupin-Black, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage, but I vowed to find him. I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me the name… Tom Riddle." Voldemort says, as his red eyes dart from grave to grave, "Listen to me, reliving family history." Voldemort says, "Why, I am growing quiet sentimental, but look, Hermione! My true family returns…" Voldemort says as the air suddenly becomes full of swishing cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards are Apparating, all of whom are wearing hoods and masked, making Hermione become sure that it will take a miracle for Hermione to get out of this graveyard alive.

* * *

Not long after leaving Hogwarts Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Albus and Fudge land after traveling by Portkey.

"What were you boys thinking?" Remus asks, the second he gets his baring's, turning to Fred and George.

"I was thinking that Hermione is in serious danger, who knows what's happening to her, and I couldn't just sit safety at school." Fred explains, a look of determination on his face.

"And I wasn't going to let my brother come alone." George explains.

"You won't go back, will you?" Sirius asks, seeing the determine looks and being able to guess what they mean.

"No." Fred and George say together.

"Do exactly what you are told." Albus says, his voice stern, "We are about five minutes away from the house belonging to Voldemort's father and grandparents, which sound exactly like where Harry said he was taken." Albus reveals.

"Five minutes? Couldn't you get us closer?" Remus asks, panic in his voice.

"Not without risking Voldemort realising we were coming." Albus explains.

"There will be nothing there, Dumbledore, you'll see." Fudge says, looking like he desperately wants to believe that.

"We have to move, quickly." Albus says and the group of six start to walk, quiet quickly, following Albus.

"She's holding on right, the feeling I'm feeling I'm not just imagining it, right?" Sirius asks Remus in a whisper, wanting to believe that as it means his little girl is okay.

"No, I'm feeling it to." Remus responds.

After a couple of minutes of the six men walking in complete silence a scream, full of pain and terror cuts through the darkness.

"Mione." Sirius and Remus both say, both sounding terrified, as they try and rush forward, but Albus pushes them back.

"You can't just run in there that will put Hermione in even more danger, Voldemort and all his Death Eaters who aren't in Azkaban will be there." Albus tells the two terrified fathers. "We need a plan."

"Hurry up and tell us your plan Albus, because I'm not waiting a second longer to go after my daughter." Remus tells him, and quite quickly, as he completely believes Remus is speaking for both himself and Sirius, Albus begins to explain in his plane.

* * *

Completely alone, tide to a grave with no idea that people are coming for her, Hermione is writhing in pain, having spent the last few minutes listening to Voldemort speak, to both her and his Death Eaters, saying things that Hermione find rather odd, and that she knows she has to tell Albus if she ever gets the chance.

Through her pain Hermione hears a voice, a voice that she forces herself to listen to, and as she does she hears Voldemort speak,

"Now untie her, Wormtail, and give her back her wand."

As soon as Voldemort speaks Wormtail approaches Hermione who realises that she is going to have to be able to stand to get through what's to come, Hermione focusses all her energy on the techniques she taught herself to filter on the fall moon, and forces the pain to the back of her mind; managing to find hr feet just as Wormtail gets to her. Rising his sliver hand Wormtail removes the wad of material from her mouth before rising his silver hand once more and with one swipe he cuts through the bonds tying Hermione to the gravestone. For a split second Hermione considers running, but as her injured leg shakes and the Death Eaters close ranks, filling the gaps where the missing death Eaters should be, Hermione realises that she wouldn't get very far so she just stands her ground.

Once Hermione is free Wormtail walks over to where Cedric is lying and returns with Harry's wand, which he thrusts into Hermione's hand without looking at her. As he does Hermione becomes more thankful than she ever thought possible that she and Harry can use each other's wands perfectly as it means she could do something, what she isn't sure of.

"You have been taught how to duel Hermione Lupin Black?" Voldemort asks softly and as he does Hermione can't help but to remember back to the duelling club second year, where the only spell she learnt was Expelliarmus. While she doesn't doubt that it would be a good thing to separate Voldemort from Her wand Hermione also knows that even if she does there are at least thirty death eaters around, all of whom probably won't hesitate to kill her, so it might not do her much good.

"We bow to each other. Hermione." Voldemort says, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Hermione, "Come, the niceties must be observed. Your filthy parents and Dumbledore would want you to show manners. Bow to death, Hermione." Voldemort says, causing the other Death Eaters to laugh, hearing that Hermione thinks of her parents and Albus, as she knows what she is going to do, and that's not bow. Either way is going to kill her, she knows that, but she also knows that she isn't going to let him play with her first as her parents and Albus wouldn't give him the satisfaction, and she's not going to either.

"I said, bow." Voldemort says, raising his wand and Hermione feels her spine curve as though a huge invisible hand is bending her ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laugh harder than ever.

"Very good." Voldemort says softly, and as he rises his wand the pressure bearing down upon Hermione lifts too, "And now you face me like a Black, straight-back and proud." Voldemort says, and Hermione feels anger rise inside her again, "And now, we duel." Voldemort says rising his wand, and before Hermione can do anything to defend herself, before she can even move she has once more been hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Even though Hermione has been hit with this curse before, more than once the pain is even more intense than before, it is all consuming, so much so that she has no idea where she is. Feeling like white hot knives are piercing every inch of her skin, and like her head is surely going to burst with pain as she screams louder than she's ever screamed in her life.

Then, after what feels like forever, it stops and as she knows that she doesn't have time to rest Hermione rolls over and scrambles to her feet, shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand was cut off. Not being in complete control Hermione staggers sideways, into the wall of Watching Death Eaters, but they just push her away, back towards Voldemort.

"A little break.' Voldemort says, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "A little pause… that hurt, didn't it Hermione? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Even though Hermione knows that it a question she doesn't answer, because she knows, she knows that she is going to die, just like Cedric, just like her Uncle James and Aunt Lily, those pitiless red eyes are telling her so, she is going to die, and there is nothing she can do about it, but despite this she knows that she isn't going to play along. She isn't going to obey Voldemort, she isn't going to beg, she's going to die, but she's going to do it on her terms.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," Voldemort says, once more speaking softy, "Answer me! Imperio." Voldemort says and the second he does Hermione feels, once more, the sensation that her mind has been wiped of all thought… Ah, it is bliss, not to think, it is as though she is floating, dreaming, just answer no, say no, just answer no…

I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of her head, I won't answer, just answer no,

I won't do it, I won't say…

Just answer no…

"I WON'T." Hermione yells, words bursting from Hermione's mouth as they echo through the graveyard, and just like that the dream state is lifted suddenly, as though Cold water has been thrown over him, back rushed the aches that the Cruciatus Curse has left all over her body, back rushed the realization of where she is and what she is facing.

"You won't?" Voldemort says, quietly, and the Death Eaters stop laughing.

"You won't say no? Hermione, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die. Perhaps another little dose of pain?" Voldemort asks raing her wand.

This time Hermione is ready, and she just flings herself sideways onto the ground, and rolling behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, being pretty sure that she is tapping into her werewolf inherited reflexes, but she doesn't have time to dwell on that.

"We're not playing hide-and-seek, Hermione." Voldemort's soft, cold voice, says, drawing nearer as the Death Eaters laugh, "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer to finish it now, Hermione? Come out, Hermione, come out and play, then, it will be quick, it might even be painless, I would not know, I have never died."

Hearing that Hermione finds it very odd and she knows that it is something else Albus should know, but she also knows that chances are she won't get to tell him, the end has come there is no hope, no help, but just as she thinks that Hermione hears something, and it takes a second for her to believe ti,

" _Mione, Hermione, we're coming."_ Hermione hears her Papa's voice say, just as loud as if he was standing by her, though she knows that he has to be pretty far away _, "Your Dad, Albus, Fred, George, and I are coming for you, just hold on Sweetie. We'll be there soon. Please just keep fighting."_

"I will Papa." Hermione mutters to herself, feeling stronger than she has ever felt before.

As he hears her Papa's voice, and Voldemort draw nearer Hermione knows that she cannot just give up, she has to defend herself, even if it is impossible, she just has to hold out long enough for her parents, friends and Albus to arrive.

So, before Voldemort can stick his snakelike face around the headstone Hermione is hiding behind she stands up, she grips Harry's wand tightly in her hand, thrusts it around in front of her and throws herself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

Unsurprisingly Voldemort is ready for her and just as Hermione shots "EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort cries, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As they both yell a jet of green light issues from Voldemorts wand just as a jet of red light blasts from Harry's that Hermione is using, meeting in the middle. Suddenly Harry's wand vibrates as though an electric charge were surging through it and Hermione's hand seizes up around it, making it so Hermione couldn't realise it if she wanted to, a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold.

Following the beam with an astonished gaze Hermione sees Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that is shaking and vibrating.

"DO NOTHING." Voldemort yells, "She is mine." He tells his Death Eaters, but as he becomes so focused on what is going on he doesn't see his Death Eaters starting to disapparate as Remus, Sirius, Albus, Fudge, Fred and George arrive in the Graveyard.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for all your support. There is an IMPORTANT note at the end, please read.

* * *

**June 3** **rd** **1995**

At Hogwarts all the Hogwarts students have been sent back to their dorms while the Beauxbatons students have gone back to their carriage and the Durmstranag student, who are missing their headmaster have gone back to their ship.

Unlike the rest of the students Harry and Neville haven't gone back to their dorm they are sitting together in The Hospital wing, under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye, waiting for the update that Minerva promised.

"I shouldn't have left her." Harry says, sounding upset, "I should be there, he wanted both of us."

"You didn't have a choice, Mione sent you back." Neville reminds him.

"I feel so useless right now." Harry says, "I want to know what's going on!"

"I know, so do I." Neville says "Minerva said she'll tell us once she knows something, but she probably doesn't know anything yet."

"Probably not." Harry mutters, not looking too happy and the two of them drift into silence, both extremely worried about their friend, their sister, as well as Remus, Sirius, Fred and George.

* * *

Following Albus's plan Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Fudge and Albus all enter the Graveyard from different places, making it harder for people to escape. As the group of six enter the graveyard they hear "Do nothing." And "She is mine." Being yelled at and they are shocked by the sights of Voldemort's and Harry's wand that Hermione is using, connecting.

"It's true, he's back." Fudge says, sounding completely shocked.

"Oh wow." Fred says, sounding shocked, but he doesn't have time to dwell on that as Death Eater's start Disapparating and so the group of six attempt to stop as many as possible from disappearing while Remus and Sirius fight to get to their daughter.

Unaware of what is going on around her Hermione just holds tighter to her wand having no idea what is going on, but feeling that it would be a very bad thing for her to let go.

"Master, you've got to go!" Lucius's voice says before disapparating.

Even though it is the last thing he wants to do Voldemort knows that now isn't the time to fight back, he needs to be careful, he needs a plan so that every move he makes causes a specific purpose and so Voldemort disapapartes seconds after Lucius's warning and because she is no longer being heled back Hermione fall to the ground in a hump.

"MIONE." Sirius and Remus yell as they hurry to their daughter.

"Where are you hurt?" Remus asks his daughter as he and Sirius drop down beside her.

"Everywhere." Hermione answers as Sirius wraps her arms his daughter, making Hermione feel that she can relax for the first time in hours because she knows that she is finally safe.

"ALBUS, WE'VE GOT TO GET HER BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Remus yells.

"I'll call the Aurors, once they are here get the girl back to school." Fudge says, looking around, thinking that considering how many Death Eaters were there it is a little disappointed to have only caught six, but at the same time six is better than none.

(Line break)

Half an hour after Sirius and Remus hurried to their daughter's side Sirius, Remus, Fred, George and Albus arrive back at Hogwarts.

"Fred, George, Harry and Neville would be down in the Hospital Wing, that's where Professor McGonagall would have sent them. Go wait with them." Albus instructs.

"Yes Sir." George answers, though Fred looks hesitant and his eyes briefly flicker to Hermione.

"Hermione will join you soon." Albus says and the twins reluctantly leave.

"Albus, maybe questioning can wait. Hermione needs medical attention and rest." Sirius objects as Hermione makes her way over to a chair where she sits down.

"Dad, it's okay." Hermione tells him, "I'd rather talk now than after resting. It would be better." Hermione admits.

"Are you sure?" Remus asks his daughter, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, there are things Voldemort said and did, things that seemed rather odd, that Albus needs to know and I don't want to risk forgetting them." Hermione explains, "I want to explain everything."

"Okay, if you're sure." Sirius says, it being clear that neither he nor Remus like this, "But if at any point you want to stop, just say so." Sirius requests, it being clear from what he said and the look Remus is giving Albus that that is exactly what happened if needed.

* * *

After spending almost an hour telling Albus and her parents everything that happened, telling things that not just Albus but Sirius and Remus find odd, Hermione, her parents and Albus walk into the hospital wing.

"MIONE." Harry says, rushing forward and hugging her, "You should have taken the Portkey, you should have left me." He says as he returns the hug.

"I'd never do that." Hermione tells him, feeling comfort in the arms of the person she considers her brother.

"You should have."

"Never." Hermione tells him as they break apart.

"Get in bed Hermione I want to see what your injuries are like and then I will be giving you a dreamless sleep potion." Poppy says, walking into the room.

"Yes, Poppy." Hermione says, making her way over to one of the bed.

"I'll check in soon. I need to go see what Minerva and Severus have found on the mystery man who has been pretending to be Alastor Moody." Albus says and as he does Hermione looks at her parents in confusion.

"We'll tell you later." Sirius explains and Hermione nods.

As Poppy starts to work on Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Neville, Fred and George make themselves comfortable around Hermione's bed, it being clear that they are not going to be leaving her any time soon.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Hermione was brought into the hospital wing and since then the real Alsastor Moody is now on a bed off his own and Sirius and Remus have been informed that Barty Crouch Junior was pretending to be Moody and he was the one who put Harry and Hermione into the tournament.

Even though Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George have been asleep for a while Sirius and Remus are both wide awake, both knowing that neither of them are going to get to sleep any time soon.

"I need to go to Grimmuld place." Sirius says to Remus's completely shock.

"Why?" Remus asks, remembering that Sirius once said that he would never go back to that place.

"Something Mione said that Voldemort said sounds a lot like something my Dad once told me." Sirius reveals, "There is a book at that place, Dad said it is the only copy of existent and I need to check it, and if I'm write get it to Albus, because something tells me that it would be best to get it into his hands as soon as possible." Sirius reveals.

"I'm guess it's something bad?" Remus asks.

"It's the darkest magic that exists." Sirius says standing up, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Sirius says before placing a gentle kiss against Remus's lips.

"I know." Remus responds as Sirius places a kiss on Hermione's head before leaving.

* * *

A little while after Sirius left the hospital wing, where he would much rather be, Sirius walks into his childhood home, the place he never wanted to go again.

"Home sweet home." Sirius mutters, bitterly, "Just as horrible as I remember." Sirius says before heading to the library.

Sirius has spent the last couple of minutes searching the library when he hears footsteps behind him, footsteps that are all too familiar.

"Mistess's no good son is back. What could he be doing?" Kreacher's voice says.

"I won't be back for long, that's for sure." Sirius mutters, "Kreacher the rare book on dark magic that doesn't have a name, the one that father used to say is the only copy, have you seen it?"

"No Master." Kreacher says bitterly.

"When did you last see it? Who had it?" Sirius asks, knowing that that will give him some idea of where it could be.

"Master Regulus." Kreacher answers, looking like he is trying not to answer, "I never saw it again."

"Regulus, okay." Sirius says before heading upstairs, heading straight to his brother's room.

Once Sirius makes it upstairs he has to pause at the door before he forces himself to push the door open and heads inside.

For almost ten minutes Sirius searches his brother room, trying to find the book, but he finds no sigh of it,

"Come on, Reg, where'd you hide it?" Sirius asks, "Hide…" he mutters, "He wouldn't, would he?" he asks himself then realizing that there is only one way to be sure Sirius heads out to his room and into the corridor where he walks to half way between Regulus's room and his own. Once he is there Sirius pull up the rug and goes to a specific floorboard, a floorboard that he and Regulus would hide messages to each other under when they were kids, and pulls it up to reveal the hidden space a hidden space that as far as Sirius knows only he and Regulus have ever known about.

Looking in the space not only does Sirius find the book he was looking for but an envelope with his name on it and a heavy locket too.

"Odd." Sirius comments as he picks up the locket with an S on it, "Why would you leave me this Reg?" Sirius asks, knowing that that was his brother's intention as there is no one else who knows about that specific hide place. Figuring that the envelope will have some kind of answer Sirius opens it and finds a letter in his brother's familiar handwriting, a letter that he starts to read,

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm writing this letter from a cave, a cave I know I'm not going to leave alive. I hope that one day you get this letter and you understand, I need you to._

_If everything has gone to this plan with this letter you will find a locket and an Ancient Black book, you know the one, the one Mother cursed Dad for showing us. The Locket is what is talked about in that book, and belongs to The Dark Lord, and it's not his only one, you know what that means._

_I was wrong, I was so wrong, I should never have listened to our parents, or our cousins, they were wrong and you were so right, I should have listed. I'm sorry Sirius, I'm sorry for everything that happened between us and I hope that one day you forgive me._

_I've heard that you've just had a daughter, congratulations, I'm so happy for you Big Brother, you'll be a much better parent than anyone else in our family. I'm sorry that I'll never get to meet her, that we won't get to be the brothers we should have been, I love you Sirius._

_I've asked Kreacher to hide this letter and the locket in the place only we know if he couldn't destroy the locket, which I don't expect him to be able to do. I believe that he will, he's not as bad as you think when he's not around our parents, and I hope you find this and figure out a way to destroy the locket, you know why you have to. I haven't done much in my life, but I hope that by doing this I'm doing something to make this world better, for you, your daughter, and others,_

_Love, Your brother_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

As he finishes reading the letter Sirius feels the tears well in his eyes as he leans against the wall, having no idea what he should be thinking or feeling right now.

* * *

**June 4** **th** **1995**

After spending some time at his hated childhood home, needing to do so to collect himself, Sirius makes his way back to Hogwarts and once there he heads straight to the headmaster's office instead of to the hospital wing where he would rather go.

"Enter." Albus's voice says as Sirius knocks on the door.

"Sirius." Albus says, sounding surprised, "Is something wrong, has something else happened?"

"You can say that." Sirius says, "Things that Hermione said Voldemort said reminded me of magic my Dad told my brother and I about, things my mother didn't want us to know, things that he only told us because there was a book, a Book that he said was the only one in existed had everything about that kind of magic in it." Sirius reveals, taking a deep breath, "The things were Horcruxs and the book had everything about them in it, including how to destroy them and how to remove them from a living being without killing the being."

"Do you have this book?" Albus says, becoming more interested as he didn't think that there was a way to remove a Horcrux from a living being without killing the being.

"Yes, I just went to Grimmuld Place and got it, but it wasn't the only thing I found that you're going to be interested in." Sirius reveals, "This is a letter from my brother, I think you should read it." Sirius says handing it over to Albus.

For a few minutes Sirius and Albus stand in silence while Albus reads until he finishes, looking up at Sirius once he does.

"The Locket, where is it?" Albus asks.

"Right here." Sirius says, pulling the heavy locket out of his pocket and putting it on the desk, "You don't look surprised." He notes.

"Ever since Voldemort didn't die that night I've suspected that, and after seeing Tom Riddle's diary I've become even surer." Albus reveals.

"We which means we won't be able to kill him until all these Horcrux's, however many they are, are destroyed." Sirius realizes, "Do you have a theory about how many there are?"

"Not for sure." Albus answers.

"Great." Sirius says sarcastically.

"Do you mind if I hold onto this book there are things I want to look into." Albus says to Sirius, as the simple book may provide him with a way to do something he's been looking for a long time.

"Of course not, that's why I brought it to you, and why I brought the locket. I figured you have a way to destroy the locket." Sirius comments.

"I do." Albus confirms, "But I believe I may have to find a way to open it first."

"I see." Sirius comments, "Can we talk about this later? I want to get back to my daughter.''

"Of course." Albus responds and Sirius picks up the letter and walks out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

A little while after he walked out of Albus's office Sirius walks back into the hospital wing and as soon as he sees his mate Remus knows something is wrong.

"Siri? What is it? What's wrong?" Remus asks concerned, walking over to meet his mate.

"Reg…. he…." Sirius says and then he finds himself unable to finish what he was going to say so he just hands Remus the letter.

Being completely confused about what is going on Remus just takes the letter from his mate and reads it,

"Oh god, Siri. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Remus says before hugging his mate. As Remus holds himself in his arms Sirius feels himself relax, feeling amazing and true comfort as his mate holds him close.

* * *

Hours after Sirius returned back Hermione is all alone, and awake, in the hospital wing, and the only reason for that is because Albus is addressing the school and everyone is there.

"Mione." A voice says and Hermine looks up to see Fred.

"Hey." Hermione says, forcing a smile.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Fred asks worried as he pulls a chair over so that he can sit right next to Hermione, who is sitting up in her bed.

"Better than I was." Hermione admits.

"Good, that's good." Fred answers.

"I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you." Hermione informs Fred, "Why did you run to get the portkey?" Hermione asks, "It was such a dangerous thing to do."

"I know…" Fred says, starting to trail off but then he realizes that he can't chicken out again, "I just thought of you alone, and in danger and I just couldn't do nothing, I had to see how you were doing."

"Wow, thanks Fred." Hermione says, feeling amazed.

"And um, there is something I was going to do before the third task, but I kind of lost my nerve." Fred admits, surprising Hermione, "Do you mind if I do it now?"

"Um sure." Hermione says, not entirely sure what to expect and Fred stands up, bends over and kisses her gently and even though Hermione is shocked she returns the kiss after a couple of shocked seconds, seconds that felt a lot longer than seconds to Fred.

"So, um, was that okay?" Fred asks curious as he sits down on the edge of Hermione's bed rather than his seat.

"Beyond okay." Hermione says with a smile, one that Fred returns, and after a few seconds of smiling at each other Hermione leans in and hers and Fred's lips meet once more as they move closer to each other.

Neither are sure how long they have been kissing when they hear someone clearing their throat and they turn to see Harry, Neville and George, all with amused looks on their faces.

"You are so lucky it's us. Sirius and Remus are right behind us." Harry reveals and hearing that Fred basically jumps of the bed, really not looking forward to how Sirius and Remus are going to react to the fact that he was kissing their daughter, their little girl.

"Are we missing something?" Sirius asks as he and Remus notice the action.

"No." Fred quickly says, his voice sounding higher than usual, much to the amusement of his brother.

"Right." Remus says, it being clear that he doesn't believe that, "If anyone would like to explain the nothing then feel free."

"My brother and Hermione were kissing but are both too scared to tell you." George says, doing so because he knows his brother won't and he also knows that telling Sirius and Remus the truth will be for the best in the long term, but for now his action just gets him a slap on the head.

"Really?" Sirius asks, looking between his daughter and Fred, who are both glaring at George, "Is there something either of you would like to tell Remus and I?" he asks, looking between the two, trying to push down the desire to do what he wants after hearing that his daughter was kissing someone.

"Yes, it's true." Hermione answers, "Fred and I were kissing." Hermione reveals, figuring that there is no point in lying.

"I see." Remus answers.

"Hurt her and I'll hurt you." Sirius says to Fred.

"DAD."

"SIRIUS."

Hermione and Remus say together.

"Kidding." Sirius says, though it is clear by the look on his face that he really isn't, "So, Princess, are you ready to get out of here?" he asks curious.

"God yes." Hermione says, much to the amusement of everyone else.

* * *

**June 6** **th** **1995**

It has been two days since Fred and Hermione kissed for the first time and ever since then, despite having not gone on an official date yet, the two of them have started to date. Something else that has happened since the end of the tournament is Fudge officially announcing that Voldemort is back and the start of the punishments for the Death Eaters, including Crouch junior, who were caught.

It is late at night and as she can't sleep, something that has been happing ever night since the third task, Hermione is sitting in the window sill of the common room.

"Mione." A voice says and Hermione turns to see Harry.

"Can't sleep?" he asks and Hermione nods, "Yeah, me either." Harry admits as he walks over, "How you doing?"

"About as well as you would be my guess." Hermione tells him.

"Sounds about right." Harry admits, "Things are going to get bad, aren't they?"

"Really bad would be my guess." Hermione answers, "Especially for you and me."

"Why do you think he's so obsessed with us?" Harry asks, asking something they've both been wondering.

"I don't know." Hermione admits, "I wish I knew."

"Same." Harry says as he reaches over and takes his friends hand as they both drift into silence.

"So…" Harry says, breaking the silence, "I've been thinking and after hearing what Bagman did I think I want to give my share of the Triwizard winnings to Fred and George, for their joke shop. I get the feeling that's something we're all going to need with what's coming."

"Yeah, it is." Hermione confirms, "I'll give my share too." Hermione says, "I definitely don't want it." Hermione says as it feels completely wrong to take it after what happened.

"We're going to be okay? Right? Even after everything." Harry says, sounding uncertain.

"I hope so." Hermione responds, and the two of them once more drift into silence.

* * *

**June 11** **th** **1995**

It has been a week since the Third Task and the Hogwarts school year has come to an end. Having just arrived back at Kings Cross Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George say goodbye to Alicia, Katie, Dean, Seamus, Angelina and Lee before they cross through the barrier.

As they walk through the group of five see that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are standing, almost purposely away from Sirius, Remus, Augusta, and to the surprise of those who know her Tonks.

"Say goodbye before you leave." Fred says to the others.

"Will do." Hermione responds as she, Neville, and Harry walk over to their family while Fred and George walk over to theirs.

"Tonks, it's really good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Harry asks as Neville hugs his grandmother.

"I had some time. I thought I would come meet my favorite cousins off the train." Tonks explains to them, it seemingly like she is talking about Neville and Harry too, not just Hermione.

"You mean you're hear as extra security, just in case." Hermione realizes.

"Technically, but I did want to see you lot." Tonks explains to them.

"It's good to see you, Tonks." Hermione says, forcing a smile, and Tonks just pulls her younger cousin into a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Tonks whispers.

"Thanks." Hermione responds and the two of them break apart just as they hear Fred's loud voice saying,

"That's not happening, and you can't make us." He says angrily.

"I am your mother, I can." Molly says, sounding just as angry.

"Molly, boys." Arthur says, "It's not the time or place for this discussion."

"You may be our mother, but you cannot tell us who we can be friends with just because you believe Ron's lies." George says angrily.

"Excuse us." Sirius says as he and Remus exchange a look.

"Stay with Tonks and Augusta." Remus says before he and Sirius walk away, towards the Weasley's.

"Molly, Arthur, maybe we can help." Remus says calmly as he and Sirius walk over.

"No!" Molly snaps, "You've caused enough trouble." She tells Sirius and Remus, "You are our children, you live under our roofs and being friends with Harry and Hermione have put you both in incredible danger, and has caused you to be incredible cruel to your bother. No more. Neither of you are to be friends with them any longer." Molly says

"No." Fred and George say together, before Sirius and Remus can say anything.

"Harry and Hermione are our friends, and that's not going to change any time soon." George says angrily.

"And we're not the ones being cruel, Ron is. He made Ginny cry, he told a secret to a reporter that could have gotten Remus' killed and nearly did ruin Remus's life. We decided to go to the Graveyard, no one made us, and Voldemort's back, there is nowhere safe anyone and unlike you we're not going to let our fear control us." Fred says, sounding furious, and shocking everyone by saying Voldmeort's name.

"Fine. Then you're no longer welcome under our roof." Molly says angrily, causing everyone who can hear to become shocked.

"Molly, be reasonable." Arthur says, thinking that his wife has gone too far.

"No. This is reasonable." Molly says, "Ron, Ginny, come on." She says before leaving.

"Why don't you boys come home with us." Sirius offers, not even needing to look at Remus to know that he is thinking the same thing, "In a couple of hours we could set up the attic for you."

"Are you sure? Would that be okay?" George asks, his voice sounding close to breaking.

"Of course It would be, you're more than welcome." Remus assures him.

"Thank you, Sirius, Remus." Arthur says, looking grateful, "I'll talk to Molly, try and get her to change her mind, try and get her to see she's being unreasonable."

"She won't, you know that Dad." Fred tells his father.

"I want you to know that I don't agree with her." Arthur tells his sons, "I love you both."

"Love you too Dad." Fred and George say and Arthur pulls them both in for a hug.

After a little while Fred, George and Arthur break apart.

"You'll be welcome in our home too, Arthur, any time you'd like." Remus tells him.

"Thank you." Arthur says gratefully, "Thank you both." He adds, "I better go catch up to the others." He realizes, "We'll talk soon." Arthur assures his sons before hurrying off.

Just as Arthur walks away Hermione, Harry, Neville, Tonks and Augusta walk over and as soon as they are close enough Hermione hugs Fred while Neville and Harry hug George.

"I can't believe she just did that." Augusta says in a quiet voice to Remus and Sirius.

"Neither can I." Remus admits, honestly he could have never seen that coming.

"We should get going soon. It's way to open here." Tonks comments, and as they hear that the teenagers break apart.

"We better go then." Harry says and together the five teenagers and four adults head out of King's Cross, all being shocked by not just the events that just occurred but the events of the last week as they know that things are going to get bad, soon, and they just hope that they are all going to be able to get through it, they hope that they are going to still be together when the war they all know is coming, is over.

**The END (for now)**

* * *

**AN2:** So after a lot of thinking I deiced that I would end this story here and then write a sequel for the war chapters. That sequel won't be out for at least a few weeks as there is some other stuff that I want to work on.


End file.
